Kushina's Diary
by starshipw
Summary: MinXKushi - Kushina's story reaches the ultimate poetic climax after years of war, death and destruction. Will Kushina and Minato find love among the devastation after years of struggling to win each other's hearts? "Haiku"
1. The Shippuuden

Kushina's Diary

* * *

Welcome to everyone who has read To Become a Chunin. This story is a sequel/prequel to it, but other than a couple of OCs it stands by itself. This will be slightly longer and considerably darker. Please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Shippuuden

Naruto set the last box on the library table. He hadn't heard a thing from the clone which was watching the Konohamaru Squad, so he assumed everything was going well. He was supposed to be supervising them while Ebisu was at the Waterfall Village for a month helping Iruka set up a new training program. There really was no reason a clone couldn't do that while he went through his parents' papers with Sakura.

Sakura took a stack of small books out of a cardboard box. "These look like notebooks. Maybe it's your Dad's jutsu notes. Hmm, doesn't look like a male hand. Dated 16 years ago."

_September 1 – Sensei came by for a visit. Flash is always so happy to see him. I think it reminds him of the happy-go-lucky times when he didn't have so many people demanding his time. He can't stand all the paperwork and would rather take a suicide mission than deal with the council. At least the elders retired, but now he has his predecessor's teammates to deal with._

_ Sensei never thinks he has done enough. The big pervert just can't recognize what he means to Flash and me. He was so touched when we told him the we were naming the baby after a character in his book. He immediately decided that made him Godfather. It was so cute how flustered he got when Flash told him he was the finest shinobi we knew. I just hope little Naruto grows up like Minato and Jiraiya, except maybe without the pervyness._

"Naruto! This is your Mother's diary. These are all diaries going back, oh, eight years. See, Kushina Uzumaki, that's her name. You can find out what your parents were like. Oh Naruto, I'm so happy for you."

Naruto picked up the books and ran his hands over them, his feelings running wild. Tentatively, he picked up the first book and hesitating, slowly opened it. He was immediately disappointed. The script wasn't the beautiful writing he expected of the lovely kunoichi in the photograph above his couch, the mother he had dreamed of for 16 years. It was the haphazard scratchings of a child not too interested in school. It was closer to his own admittedly indifferent penmanship than to Sakura's.

It was dated 24 years ago, but that was almost the only thing he could figure out. He handed it to Sakura. "Can you make this out?" She began to read aloud.

_November 10- its been month since invasion started and ishiki morino says best thing can do is write everthing can remember and then he try and get more itelligans out of it and maybe help fight bastards from cloud and rain and earth and kill all. hate wrighting but do anything to kill bastards and make pay for what they did to whirlpool and daddy all friends._

_ishiki sys introduce self so i am Kushina Uzumaki the daughter of the Shippuuden of the Villag Hidden in the Whirlpool, Shijuu Uzumaki strongest ninja in the world. i going to kill those bastards then i be the Shippuuden like my father and stop all wars so friends don't die no more. am 13 and just got chunin in exam in Konoha. can't believe got beat by 6 year old in mask, was fast._

_ishiki says need tell about invasion. it was octber 2 when word came of cordinated sneak attak from three directions. cloudd along shore and rain in middle and earth come from west to block south wall. patrol posts overrun quick and all fall back to island and was assined west wall over squad of genin. brother's water dragon was fighting three rain dragons at once and everyone was calling him the raging storm Oharashi because they knew Shiguma Uzumaki would become a Shippuuden stronger than any before him._

The two messengers knelt beside Shiguma. "Oharashi, can you speak."

Shiguma's eyes never left the battle. "Report."

"The Cloud is driven back, the north shore is safe for now."

"We cannot stop the Earth from building causeways. If they succeed in damming the south channel, they will cross to the island and the wall will fall. Our few earth jutsu user cannot stand against them."

Shiguma defeated one dragon, then gave his orders. "Return to the North defenses and send one squad to reinforce the South wall, go. You, take these three genin with you to the south. Keep them from crossing to the island, no matter what. Go. Kushina, report to the Shippuuden that the Right and Center are holding, but if the Leaf does not come, the wall will fall and all is lost."

Kushina hesitated. "What about our other allies?"

Three dragons coiled together into a maelstrom which sent a huge wave down the south channel washing away half of a dam and the causeways. "Better. Waterfall will watch our back as they can, but are too weak to prevent massed troops from crossing their territory. Rice Field is in disarray and may fall soon. Sand is too far, and they don't get along with Leaf. It all depends on what the Third Hokage decides, but the Hidden Villages have never banded together except for conquest, never to support a small country. Now go." All three dragons exploded. The wave destroyed all the earthworks extending into the south channel.

-- --

Sakura set the book down. "Your family was so brave, Naruto. Standing all alone against three countries. They never said what became of the Whirlpool Country, unless it's covered in some jonin level strategy class. I do hope we sent help. I couldn't stand to think the Third would leave them to face that onslaught alone."

Naruto began boxing up scrolls. "I know. But I think it is important for everyone to understand what happened 24 years ago. Please invite all the rookies who aren't on missions to my apartment tonight. Right now all I want to do is take the diaries home and then go watch some pre-schoolers. I'll have to buy snacks on the way home. Well, only half since Choji's at the Waterfall Village."

-- --

Rock Lee's group was the last to arrive. "Naruto, thank you for inviting us to your apartment. We just now got back and got Sakura's note. Is this a party or some sort of secret meeting?"

"Neither, Lee. This is a book reading. You are always interested in excellent shinobi. Sakura found the story of some of the most excellent shinobi I've ever heard of. Neji, TenTen, grab some chips and a cushion next to Udon and Moegi. I'm afraid all the chairs are already taken. Somehow, everyone's here except Choji."

After everyone settled in, Naruto thanked them all for coming, then explained, "Well, you know, after the Chunin Exams..."

"Yeh, you won, we know." Kiba heckled.

"Well, old lady Tsunade gave me some of my Mom and Dad's stuff."

Kiba was enjoying himself. "Like this furniture I carried up here for you." Ino and TenTen hit him with pillows to shut him up.

"Sakura found my Mom's reports about the Whirlpool Invasion and we think you should hear them, too."

Sakura reread the first day's entry. When all sat silent, she explained. "As you suspected, Ishiki Morino was Ibiki's father and the previous interrogation expert. Neji, have you been taught about the Whirlpool invasion?"

Neji nodded, "It is no secret, however I know of no document which contains such detail. Please continue."

_on octber 4 they come again. wave of clouds run across north branch before guard react and giant thunder bolts cleared top of wall and when we got there were destry whole buildings and kill all civilians in them and we killed them and i saw boy laying on top of his sister try to protect her with hole burnt threw them and i hate them, i hate them, i hate them._

Shijuu gave orders. "Pull extra defenders off the walls to clean out the city. Do not defend the river, but keep the invaders away from the walls. Go. Osamu, I will be unconscious for half a day. Bring Kushina up here. People expect an Uzumaki to be in charge, but the defense of the city is yours while Shiguma is fighting. Protect the Village."

"Hai, Lord Shippuuden."

Shijuu opened a large scroll on the high patio of Uzumaki Castle overlooking the battle. He tossed his orange coat aside, tore open his shirt, pricked his finger and began writing runes on his chest. He knelt in front of two large Xs on the scroll and chanted as he ran through 43 hand signs. His kunai slashed his hands on a right diagonal. He smacked his hands together and slapped the resulting bloody Xs on the paper.

As the writing on the scroll and on his chest began to swirl, the tidal whirlpool in the ocean began to turn faster. When the spinning water reached the ocean floor a waterspout formed above the center. The churning water tilted up and up until it stood vertical and began to move toward shore. The beach was swept clean of Cloud ninja, then the maelstrom divided in two, moving up both branches of the river swallowing Earth and Rain-nins while the defenders huddled behind the walls. In the streets desperate battles continued as the remaining invaders fell to avenging Whirlpool shinobi. Far out in the ocean, the hardiest survivors of the storm bobbed back to the surface.

Kushina, covered in blood, arrived just in time to see her father collapse. Steely faced, she ran to him. "Osamu, did the Shippuuden give you instructions? Don't worry, I know my place and won't interfere. I will stand on the balcony and look heroic so all the people know the Uzumaki have not deserted them. Someone please care for him good. We will need his strength again tomorrow."

**Next: **Chapter 2

Wrath of Hanzou

* * *

Disclaimer

As everyone knows, Naruto- the character, the idea, and the world- belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I own none of it. Likewise, he has no responsibility for any new characters, jutsus, plot holes, bad writing or faux-Japanese in this fan-fiction.

Please read, enjoy and review. Be brutal when needed. It is the only way to get better.


	2. Wrath of Hanzou

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 2

Wrath of Hanzou

"Where is the Leaf? Where are the jonin? Where is Grandfather?" Konohamaru was stomping around the room in agitation.

Ino grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back to the floor. "Just sit down and have faith in the Third. I can't think he wouldn't answer a call for help. Besides, it has to be, what Shikamaru, maybe three days journey from the Leaf Village?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Probably four if you factor time to organize an expedition large enough to repel an invasion. Don't be a bother, Konohamaru. We can't change what they did. We can only learn from it and do better when it is our turn. Chunin learn more from failures than from easy victories. Just pray for your friends' sake that when you get a squad, they don't have to pay too heavily for the lessons you have yet to learn."

Sakura resumed reading.

_on next day october 5 come new attak. Father out of bed but too weak for another highlevel jutsu. Brothers troops drove back all three fronts. then his best victry turned into horrer and all lost. he didnt know but it war so he probly do it same anyhow when center attack gained island beach._

Shiguma stood on top of a high pole surveying the battles across the wall. The Cloud forces could make no headway crossing the river. On the south wall the troops were improving on preventing the Earth from building into the river. He stood on his high perch, deflecting the occasional weapon aimed his way and studying the approaching Rain forces. "What to do about these guys? They cross the river faster than they run on dry land and they match us water jutsu for water jutsu. If I could pick off their general I might break their will. If the center falls apart we might break this siege."

He smiled as he watched Kushina directing the defense of the wall. The tomboy was doing well in her first action since becoming a chunin and taking her place in the Uzumaki leadership hierarchy. Her long scarlet hair was her only concession to being female, and she left it long mainly to remind people who her family was. When Dad retired she would make him a fine Oharashi until he got a son who came of age.

Finally he spotted his opportunity and jumped down to the top of the wall, landing beside Kushina. "Squads A and B follow me as soon as the beast crosses the water. Captain, do not let them escape back across the water. (Do your best , Sis) The lizard is on the river. I want steps out in five seconds... Go!"

Nine ninja vaulted over the top of the wall landing on platforms which snapped out at irregular intervals. The next jump landed them directly in a melee of clashing swords, spears, whips, kunai and shuriken, both steel and water. The battle cry went up from his men, "Oharashi and Whirlpool." as he cut down the first Rain-nin.

Suddenly he was face to face with the giant salamander, familiar of the feared shinobi Hanzou, shinobi leader of the Hidden Rain Village. The lizard reared and a giant fireball blazed from deep in its throat. Shiguma, huddling behind a boiling water shield, leaped the instant the fire subsided. The shield transformed into a great two-handed water broadsword sharpened with a wind cutting edge. The broadsword sliced through the exposed throat and the giant lizard head bounced down the bank and ended half submerged in the water.

The broadsword split into a katana and a wakizashi short sword as Shiguma leaped onto the thrashing back of the creature which did not yet know it was dead. The Rain ninja stumbled as he blocked the katana strike. His eyes opened wide behind his breather mask as the wakizashi pierced his heart. The Rain-nin were struck down as they turned to flee. Not a one escaped.

The cheers echoed across the water. "Oharashi, Oharashi! Oharashi has defeated Hanzou!!"

Shiguma grabbed the dead ninja's mask and pulled it off the body. He stared at smooth skinned face of a young boy. "What's going on here. This is not the shinobi leader who defeated Konoha's three sannin. Troops, back to the wall... Withdraw steps. Kushina-chunin, retrieve the file cards on Rain shinobi. Go."

Minutes later, Kushina spread the intelligence cards on a table inside the small West Wall Headquarters building. Her older brother requested, "Sis, sort out males, younger than 15 or 16. More likely around 13." He studied each card she sorted out. "Damn, I knew it. Aizunuri, Hanzou's 14 year old son. Been a chunin a little over a year. That man will never consider it a fair fight. This is now a blood feud that won't end until he's dead or I am."

"River Demons take it! I'm a coward. I knew as soon as he parried my katana he wasn't jonin level. A chunin on a Village Leader's summoning can only mean an heir. All I had to do was capture him and the coalition against us would fall apart. But no. Out of fear and adrenaline I kill him and doom us, even though I knew it was wrong."

She tried to encourage him. "Maybe it's not so bad. Maybe they will talk now. Konoha could come."

"OHARASHI. OHARASHI COME FORTH AND MEET JUSTICE." The voice reverberated through every building in the village.

Shigumi was at the top of the wall before the echoes subsided. "I am the Oharashi, Shigumi Uzumaki. What is your purpose."

The salamander was huge, at least twice the size of the previous one. The man was of a size to match. "I am Hanzou, undisputed leader of the Village Hidden in the Rain, conqueror of the Three Sannin, Feared by All. I accuse you of murder most foul and demand justice for your crime."

"I see no crime." Shigumi decided to bluff it out. "All who I have killed, I have killed kunai to kunai in battle, not like those faithless nin who yesterday slaughtered our women at their wash and our children at play."

"Do not toy with me, Uzumaki. For elite jonin such as ourselves, the slaughter of a chunin is no more an even fight than a bear raiding a chicken coop. You think words shall turn aside my fist? If I held aside my hand, the king of lizards Tokagekaji would wreak vengeance on both of us for the death of his son Tokagekaki. Hear me now. The entire clan Uzumaki shall pay for this crime. I grant you one hour to say whatever prayers you require before entering the afterlife. If you fail to appear at that time, the entire city will be razed." The great salamander's roar shook the huge wood pilings which supported the very foundations of the village. They disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke..

"Captain we must prepare." Shigumi and Kushina leaped housetop to housetop towards the castle. "I understand him now. He lives by a strict code and judges all by his own standards. You can allow no to one interfere in this fight, no matter what happens. He would regard it as an act of faithlessness. If he was defeated and his own kinsman intervened, he would kill him."

_i wont write what Father and Brother said, but Father had to stay at the castel and be Shipuuden so the people wouldnt worry._

Shigumi sat easily on the back of the giant brown Samurai bear, Kumabushi, on the bank of the river. Cries of "Oharashi" and "Bushi" echoed off the walls. Osamu stood on the wall beside Kushina to offer his experience and support. All went silent as Tokagekaji stepped out of the forest and onto the river.

Kumabushi rumbled, "That guy is tough. Don't hold anything back."

Shigumi used both hands to scratch behind a furry ear before standing on his back. "You just be careful of the lizard, old friend. He is angry."

The giant animals stopped in the middle of the main channel of the river before it split to encircle the island. The men bowed formally. The Rain leader said, "Oharashi, as the challenged party, you are due the first attack."

The great bear charged up the mighty river. The first fireball from the salamander was blocked by a slanted wall of water. Kumabashi ran up the boiling ramp and leaped. The two ninjas met in mid-air, kunais clashing. The lizard leaped sideways, but was rolled across the water by the bear's belly-flop. Water shaped like a giant hand reached up to grab for Hanzou, but was dispersed by the wave of an arm. Giant water spikes poked up at Shigumi, but he ran across the tips in his next attack.

Oversize rock windmill shuriken sprang out of the water towards him, slicing him in two.

A fireball set the bear's gi aflame, but he rolled across the water and continued his charge, katana held high for a killing stroke. The water clone pieces dissolved and Shigumi appeared behind Hanzou, who disappeared before he could strike. Wind enhanced water shuriken collided with water bladed rock shuriken.

Hanzou appeared on top of the wall, taking an instant to watch the desperate fight between the two summoned animals. A startled guard pulled back a spear to launch at him, but was tackled by a streak of red. Hanzou mused out loud. "Fool, she just saved you and the lives of everyone on this wall. It appears there is still some honor among the Uzumaki. I must consider." A swipe of his sword sent an orange banner fluttering over the side of the wall and he was gone.

The bear and the salamander were both bleeding from long gashes when the men landed back beside them. Hanzou knelt to check a front foot missing claws and two toes. The shinobi locked eyes, and by unspoken consent jumped onto their beasts for a final clash. Leaping improbably high, the bear gained a height advantage to bring the samurai sword flashing down on a reptilian head, while Shimugi sent a spinning, swirling torrent of water at the other rider. The katana shattered on a diamond helmet as a sudden gale knocked the water funnel wide.

Blood from Tokagekaji's damaged foot left an ugly stain on Kumabashi's shoulder as claws grabbed the bear's gi. Snarling, he drove the shard up to the hilt into the lizard's belly before the fireball struck from centimeters away. Shigumi was smashed into the high wall and stuck there. Kumabashi blazed and fell into the water. Seconds later a smoldering, naked paw reached out of the river and propelled the short sword at the enemy before exploding into smoke.

The victorious Tokagekaji limped toward the village walls. The water was dyed red from his many wounds and from the two swords in his belly. Shigumi regained consciousness as the giant red foot with only two claws remaining encircled his body. The lizard hissed, "Yooou killl my ssssssonn."

The crowd screamed in despair as a katana severed his head from his body. Hanzou caught the skull by the red hair. "Now I will go home and bury my son."

**Next: **Chapter 3

In the Nick of Time


	3. In the Nick of Time

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 3

In the Nick of Time

Past her weeping, Kushina ordered, "Do not attack. Do not. If you do he will turn on the Village. Oh Nii-chan"

Osamu passed the word up and down the wall, "Hold fire. Hold fire until the salamander leaves."

One step slid out and a jonin jumped down and retrieved the body. Osamu covered the ugly bloody stump neck with his cape.

Kushina prayed beside the body, then lifted her tear-stained face. "Osamu, Shi-chan said if he died an attack will start as soon as Hanzou leaves the river. Without the Oharashi how can we stop them?"

"Oharashi? The Oharashi will stop them. You are the Oharashi and you must stop them. These men and kunoichi will follow you, but you must lead. They do not expect you to be Shiguma, but you must be Kushina-Oharashi. If you are unsure and afraid, we are lost. I can provide advice, but the orders must be yours, even if they are through tears. I believe in you Kushina. They believe in you. There is greatness in you, as there was in your brother."

His words brought her to her duty, though she could barely see through blurry eyes. "Osamu, (gulp) tell the wall commanders I need... I need the top water jutsu jonin on the wall now. They are not to attack until the main body of bug eaters is in the middle of the river. Then I want the water so churned no s.o.b. can stand. We blunt this attack before bastards think they have an advantage because of... because... because of... The rest keep any advance buggers off the banks. This island is ours. No one else touches our shore."

He bowed low. "It shall be done, My Lady."

The lookout sang out, "The lizard has left the river. Here they come."

The first wave crossed without opposition until they were ten meters from the wall. A blizzard of stones, shuriken, fireballs and whirlwinds drove those who survived back to the middle of the river, disrupting the main body of the attack. The river was roiled with every imaginable water jutsu. Tsunami and spears, shuriken and dragons attacked from all directions. Clones grasped feet and pulled fighters under. A monstrous wave emptied a kilometer of the upper river and roared down both channels, scouring both shores of ninja.

The walls reverberated as much from cheering as from the weight of passing water. Clear eyed, but grim, Kushina ordered, "Captain Osamu. You have command of the walls. Form an honor guard, all jonins, orange flags and drum. Oharashi Shiguma is returning to Uzumaki Castle."

-- --

"Hanzou of the Rain who defeated the Three Sanin, reportedly murdered by Pein." Shino shook his head. "To choose to fight such a one to protect your village. Shiguma Uzumaki was the true essence of the Ninja."

"Kushina was so brave." Hinata said quietly. "She still gave everyone orders to defend the village while crying over her brother."

Sakura took a drink of tea and continued.

_that nite after brother layd instate in Great Hall, it rain and misty. went check on walls. Tsubasa, jonin on south wall say all is fine._

"Who's the genin with your fans, Tsubasa."

"Oharashi," he replied, "I have told the Shippuuden for years that we are too dependent on water jutsu. I've done a little recruiting and found a likely apprentice. Her name is Hui-Fen, and she is quite talented. Her family immigrated recently from the southern islands to escape the wars there. It appears they may have made a small error."

"Teach her well, Tsubasa. Wind jutsu is what we need if the Lightning Country is determined to be our enemy." Watching Hui-Fen, she was turned the wrong way to notice his hair stand on end. Exceptionally tuned reflexes jumped before his brain had an opportunity to analyze the sensation. Thus, the lightning bolt struck between his shoulder blades, instead of the back of his skull, and sent him flying off the wall into the darkness below.

Kushina was deafened, but not blinded by the flash behind her. When she spun around a frightful tableau spread out over the dark water. Four black ninja stood on a black raft holding a giant crackling light. Behind, a row of low black boats full of black-suited ninja drifted downstream silently on the current. Close to shore the black mask of a Cloud assassin-nin rose from the dark water, white eyes focused on her as they charged for another blast. She dove for the platform as electric discharge shattered the top of the wall.

The Mega-Ball Lightning Jutsu launched one second before the defenders tsunami swamped the raft. The ball was struck by blasts of water, but continued on, undeterred. Hui-Fen fired jutsu after jutsu with her fans, but it was not enough to turn back the chakra of four experienced Cloud-nin. Her final whirlwind turned the Mega-Ball so that it would not directly impact the wall.

Kushina tackled Hui-Fen and they dove off the wall. The Mega-Ball Lightning grazed the wall. The huge explosion caught them in mid-air and sent them tumbling onto the roof of a half crushed apartment. Cloud ninjas poured through the 50 meter wide gap before the rubble stopped falling.

Back bloody from head to foot, Kushina staggered to her feet and screamed, "To me, to me. Whirlpool to me. For Oharashi and Shippuuden." She wasn't sure she had made a sound due to the loud clanging in her ears.

She must have yelled because the Cloud-nin heard her. Two leaped toward her. Too disoriented to attempt ninjutsu, she drew her short sword and prepared for the assault. Suddenly she could neither see or hear. She pulled her hair from in front of her face and, surprised to be alive, saw the enemy moaning on the ground, bleeding from hundreds of tiny cuts. Hui-Fen stood in front with her fans ready as five more Cloud-nin advanced. The five turned and ran as a dozen Whirlpool arrived.

She could barely hear Hui-Fen. "Oharashi, we must pull back. They are too many."

Kushina yelled, "No. We must regain the wall and close that gap or the village is lost."

As smoothly as if the maneuver had been long practiced, jonin led her to the top of the wall through a torrent of weapons and lightning while the chunin stayed behind to stop the invasion and die in the streets. As lightning strike after lightning strike missed and sailed over her head, Kushina was surprised to see one genin had gained the wall with them. Hui-Fen, chakra almost depleted and on the brink of fainting, was still deflecting the bolts with her fans.

The jonin took control of the river, keeping more Cloud-nin from crossing, but the gap was still open. The invaders had defensible positions covering several village blocks. Many Villagers were dieing. Clearing that nest out was going to require manpower that was sorely needed to defend the walls. Reinforcements arrived, many still wearing their nightclothes.

Osamu exclaimed, "Oharashi, you survived. I was so concerned."

"It was thanks to Providence and the young genin collapsed over there with her fans. The assassin struck Tsubasa first instead of me because they knew he could blow that bomb back in their faces. The other walls?"

Osamu stood at attention. "Oharashi. The west wall has held. The south wall was breached by Earth-jutsu, but is defensible. No Rock-nin made it into the gap. Minimal activity reported from the bay or port."

Kushina smiled. "Finally some good news. You can stop the saluting. We don't have time for that. Suggestions on clearing that district. I've never seen fighting like that. It was never even taught at the academy."

Osamu answered, "Four man squads, jonin and three chunin. Genin squad to guard their backs. Take each house and apartment one at a time."

"Osamu! The losses could be horrendous. Do we need to send the kids into hand to hand combat. We could lose a whole generation of my classmates!"

He nodded. "I'm afraid there are no more reserves. It is necessary, my lady."

Kushina was too tired to put on a brave front with the advisor. She set down heavily and whispered, "Then do it."

From her high perch she watched the troops mustering beneath the orange flags. Children she had played kick ball with in the playground. Girls who had been so happy to come to sleepovers in the castle, even when they wanted to talk of boys and husbands and families, while she only thought of shuriken practice and jutsu and battle. If she could never see battle again she would go back and play with dolls and kimonos.

She noticed three genin from her class. They had been close in school, but had barely talked since she had graduated early. Now she may have condemned them to death. The boy would never have to shave. The kunoichi would never kiss a boy. This was her duty as an Uzumaki of the Whirlpool, for the good of the Whirlpool. It was much easier contemplating dieing for your village than to send your friends to their deaths.

The battle raged, house by house, block by block. White coated medics made continual trips to the front carrying out the injured and the dead. Then everyone stopped and plugged their ears from a stupendous roar. An apartment building collapsed. Emerging from the dust was a gigantic rhinoceros, standing eight meters at the shoulder, electric discharge shooting from his horn. It stormed through the streets, destroying buildings and men. Shinobi fled from it or died.

One bolt pulverized a pile of rubble at the base of the wall. The remaining rubble exploded and a shadowy figured covered in black dust emerged. A flap of its wing shaped arms sent a whirlwind to engulf the rhino. The rhinoceros continued to push against the force of the swirling winds. It was too heavy to be lifted and its skin was too thick to be cut deeply.

From behind Kushina, a second wind storm emerged. "Tsubasa-sensei," Hui-Fen screamed in delight. The combined cyclone knocked the rhino on his side, but eventually faltered as Tsubasa fell to his knees. The beast struggled to its feet and swung its head, attempting to identify its tormentors. It focused on Tsubasa, kneeling in the street trying to recover, and charged with horn crackling.

The defenders on the wall attempted to stop the rhinoceros with water jutsu, but were interrupted when a giant wave splashed over top of the wall from the river and swamped them. Tsubasa stared ahead stoically as the thrusting horn paused less than a meter from his face. The rhino struggled and sparked as it was lifted on a giant fork and tossed unceremoniously into the black waters.

As Tsubasa's eyes re-adjusted to the night, he gazed at the dark shape blocking the hole in the wall. Two men stood on top of a humongous toad wearing a gi and carrying a fork and shield. The tall young man with spiky golden hair stood laughing at the scene. "They always say the hero arrives Just in the Nick of Time."

**Next: **Chapter 4

Tomboy


	4. Tomboy

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 4

Tomboy

Konohamaru whooped and danced around the room. "Yeah, I knew they'd come. That toad and the yellow hair's gotta be the Fourth Hokage!"

Moegi grabbed his scarf and dragged him back to his pillow. "Quiet. You're embarrassing us in front of the chunin." Naruto leaned against the door jam and laughed. He wasn't sure if it was because of the story or Moegi and Konohamaru.

Kiba asked, "Naruto, who is the toad with the fork? That is quite a weapon to defeat an electric rhino that easy."

Naruto scratched his head. "Don't know. Don't think I ever met that one."

Akimaru barked at him. Kiba sputtered, "Naruto, you really are pathetic. You have a powerful summoning and don't know all the creatures and their strengths. How do you ever call the toad you need? The stories about Jiraiya-sannin say he always had a different toad for every fight."

Naruto mumbled, "Well, I really don't summon unless I'm in trouble, then I just call Boss Gamabunta and..."

Neji was concerned. "Naruto, using your top summons too often is not only an inefficient use of chakra, which even you should consider, but more importantly strains the relationship implicit in the contract you signed. You should diversify your jutsu so as to use it more appropriately and efficiently."

"Yeah, OK," Naruto agreed, "next time I'm free to train I'll talk to Gamukichi. Sakura, pleeease..."

_i've never been so bugged by any body. we fighting for our lives and shinobi dying and he stroll in making jokes and try to take over like big shot. he jump onto wall and say whose in charge and i put in place._

"I am the Oharashi Kushina Uzumaki, sister of the Whirlpool hero Shiguma Uzumaki, daughter and heir of the great Shippuuden Shijuu Uzumaki-sama of the ancient and honorable shinobi clan Uzumaki, Lord of Uzumaki Castle of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. And what might be your name, Konoha?"

"Well, I be Minato Namikaze, also of an ancient and honorable shinobi clan Namikaze. We just don't brag as much... But enough chit-chat. I found this young monk being chased through the forest by four Rain ninjas. We need to take him to your dad immediately."

Before Kushina could explode at the familiarity, Osamu gave the monk a bear hug. "Chiriku, good to have you back. Oharashi, Chiriku-kun became a jonin at sixteen, and then decided to take up a life of peace and contemplation. Is everything all right at the capital?"

"No, Osamu-sensei. The capital has fallen. I must inform the Shippuuden."

-- --

Naruto paced the floor. "Demon's Teeth. Are you saying Monk Chiriku was a ninja from the Whirlpool Village and knew my parents. I could have asked him all about them and I never knew. Now he's dead. I don't care what they thought they were protecting me from. I should have known."

_here is story Chiriku told Shippuuden. he and other trainee monk Keikenji coming back from other town deliver medcines from Master. herd Temple of Four Beasts and capital under attack. run back find elder monk hurt, say watched high lord try protect family. wife, Lady Uzumaki kill four then die. child die. Lord capture an tortur but die honoranble. good man marry my cousin. temple of four beasts destryed monks die. say all dead tell Shippuuden cloud do._

_Keikenji stay help monk. Chiriku run back almost captur by 5 rain. no weapon but kill one water jutsu. flea till minato see, kill quick. Shippuuden thank make too big deal._

The chunin kunoichi entered the meeting room. "Shippuuden-sama, commanders report all is quiet outside the walls. Everyone seems reluctant to disturb the toad sleeping in the river. In fact our own earth jutsu users are limited to patching the south wall because Gama-sama is in the way of the north wall."

Minato laughed. "Well just tell Gamaken to wake up and move. As a matter of fact, Tsubasa is strong enough that the big guy will recognize his authority. If he asks politely, Gamaken will be glad to help. He likes to be useful."

She looked doubtful but, at a nod from Shijuu, agreed. "Yes sir. Tsubasa reports that the invaders have been killed or captured, but there was opportunity for a skilled jonin to escape. Casualties are reported very high on both sides, especially among our genin. Thirteen Cloud-nin have been captured after being injured or collapsing and are being interrogated. We have yet to get anything of importance from them."

Shijuu directed, "We are too busy to deal with such right now, Junko. Oharashi will investigate when she inspects the prisoners. You are dismissed... Namikaze-san, thank you again for your most propitious arrival. Please tell us whether we may expect further support."

Minato was serious. "Uzumuki-sama, I was in the northern Fire Country when the Third sent out the assignment, so I am about a day ahead of the relief. I left before plans were finalized, but there will probably be about a dozen ninja, including sannin and top jonin, plus a medical unit. Other units will be staged inside the Fire Country as a precaution. I was ordered to offer my services directly to Oharashi Shiguma." The stricken looks confirmed his suspicions. "How did it happen?"

He completely understood the one word answer, "Hanzou."

-- --

The next morning she was surprised to see him already on the wall when she arrived. He was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge, holding a blur in his open hand. She walked up behind him and asked, "What is that?" He yelped and fell over the edge. "MINATO!!" She ran to the edge.

"Gee, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy." He was standing horizontally on the wall, still holding the spinning blur.

She exploded, "How dare you. We are in a war here. People are dieing. How can you make jokes at a time like this?"

He acted very apologetic. "I am sorry Oharashi. It won't happen again." He walked back up the wall and set down. Quietly, "When I got here this morning, it was grim. Every face was marked for death and no one knew who was in charge, the guy with the big toad or the little girl with the big name. Take a look around. Everyone is grinning; either trying not to laugh at the Konoha idiot, or proud their Oharashi put him in his place. They are all sure who is in charge."

She wasn't sure she believed him. "Are you saying you planned all this for me?"

"Oh shoot, no. I did it for the troops. The Uzumaki are much too important to care what the little guy thinks. Now for the important stuff. See this pebble. It is just an ordinary stone. Now watch it spin. Taa-dahh."

She was confused. "How do you do that and what is it good for?"

"It is an original wind jutsu I'm developing." The stone shot out too fast to track, far out into the river. "Right now I mainly use it to impress pretty girls at parties. Did I impress you, Red?"

A blush turned her cheeks as red as her hair, and then spread to the rest of her face in anger. "You pervert, I'm not some hussy to be attracted by a full head of blond hair and some stupid tricks. And don't you dare call me Red. The last boys who thought that was funny, I beat to a pulp."

"Oh, so you like my hair. That's sweet, but you really are too young for me. Give me a call after you get a figure... Wow, you shouldn't use words like that. People will think you're a tomboy. Tomboy... Otemba? Great, Red, if I can't call you Red then I name you Otemba... There's that word again. Naughty... Wait, they're coming. My water clone just popped back. Main attack is on the south wall. North wall is a feint. Get some wind ninjas to the south wall... They plan another Mega Ball, and then the Earth-nins will try to bring the rest of the wall down."

She gave orders. "Osamu, hold the center. I'm going to the south wall. Minato, tell Tsubasa and Hui-Fen to meet me there. Take charge of the north..." He struck her in the chest so fast she never saw the blow. Where he had been standing there was a lightning bolt.

She rolled over, drawing a kunai, but the Cloud jonin was already dead at Minato's feet twenty meters away. "So fast. I never saw him move. Even faster than that six year old that beat me."

Minato shook his head. "Sorry. I wanted to interrogate him, but he rushed me a little. Be careful, he might not be the last assassin left inside."

-- --

The Mega Ball Lightning hesitated, then started to drift backwards. Tsubasa paused and let Hui-Fen attempt to hold the ball in place as he gathered chakra on his fans. She began to falter and the ball returned to its previous course. A sudden gale yanked the ball from the Cloud ninja's control and sent it flying to strike at the Earth-nins gathered near the opposite bank of the river.

Everything on the river, except for the four lightning natured ninjas who produced the ball, was fried by the huge electric discharge. The explosion leveled acres of forest, including much of the Earth camp. A shock wave forced the river to run backwards up the south branch and all empty into the north channel of the river. As quickly as that the debacle was over.

Late into the night glasses were lifted and the story was retold of how two heroic Whirlpool ninjas defeated three invading armies, dealing out great numbers of casualties while not a single one of their fighters was hurt. That night Hui-Fen's family dined with the Shippuuden in the castle instead of the meager fare available in their tiny refugee's apartment.

Kushina, wearing her formal orange robes, excused herself and left the banquet early. Minato stood in the shadows and watched over her as she sat, head bowed, in front of her brother's newly sealed mausoleum.

All through the night there were shouts of recrimination in all the invaders' camps. The next morning most of the Earth forces were gone.

-- --

Neji stood and held a cup of juice in front of him. "Ninja and Kunoichi. I give you the Victory of Tsubasa and Hui-Fen."

"Tsubasa and Hui-Fen!!" The cheering continued until they heard the pounding from the downstairs apartment and broke down laughing.

**Next: **Chapter 5

Relief From the Leaf


	5. Relief From the Leaf

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 5

Relief From the Leaf

"Uzumaki, no parties! It's after midnight!" The pounding on the floor got louder.

Kiba laughed, "Do ya got bad neighbors, Naruto?"

"Sshhh. No, they don't bug me unless I can't sleep and try to do calisthenics at night. They aren't exactly friendly, but sometimes I think maybe the Third had them watching out for me when I was young. Does anybody want to stop? Moegi, Udon, your families might get mad at me, but I think all the chunin here are sixteen."

Hinata said quietly, "Uhh, Naruto. My birthday isn't until December, but as long as I'm with Neji, no one will care."

Konohamaru piped up, "Hey, if Neji says we were training in Village history they won't say anything."

Neji nodded. "As the resident jonin in this book club, I can think of no more important training the genin can receive, as long as their temporary sensei agrees."

Naruto thought being called sensei was hilarious. "Neji, stick with us and we'll warp you like the rest of us."

_next morning ocber 6 Leaf arrived. want to list heros come to save us. Hokage- never saw old man still good fighter and no big scars. hope when his age still have arms and legs. Sakumo Hatake, Konoha White Fang- most feared Leaf fighter, but what he did is--later. son Kakashi- little brat chunin what beat me, cant stand, but honor anyhow. Jiraiya-sannin, legendry ninja, saved life, great pervert, know why flash so stupid. 2 Hyuuga twins- cant keep strait, but very dangrous. Inoichi Yamanaka- gen user. Shikaku Nara- shadow user. Chouza Akimichi- super strong and big. Fugaku Uchiha- first time ever saw sharingan user. Masashi- squad leader. Daikoku Funeno- teknikal expert operate radio. Raido Namiashi- prettiest boy ever saw. all kunoichi genin hang around like flys to honey pot. Yoshino- strategist, real sweet girl. likes Inoichi. Then there Tsunade-sannin and two tiny med-asistents name Rin and Shizune._

"Tsunade, this is no place for underage genin. How can you justify bringing two eight year olds into this war zone?"

"Keep your toad nose out of my student's business," she retorted. "I keep them around 'cause I know you're not a big enough pervert to peep at them when I'm bathing. Besides, Shizune and Rin are already nine."

Jiraiya wasn't satisfied. "You know this mission was specified for jonin and chunin only. Hokage doesn't go out for a mission any genin could survive."

She put both hands on her hips and leaned into his face. "I know exactly what this war is, and it's made to order for their training. A field medic needs experience treating a huge variety of wounds that would take twenty years to come across in the hospital. They are too slow go out with a squad, so inside these walls is the perfect place for them to train. I need to know now they can handle this, because a medic that can't stand the sight of blood is useless."

Sarutobi walked past. "The Shippuuden is ready to see us."

Shijuu met them halfway across the orange carpet and grasped Sarutobi's hand. "Hokage-dono, you honor us with your presence. Jiraiya-sannin, welcome back. I regret to say we have had to close the sauna for the duration to conserve resources. And this must be Tsunade-sannin. You are even more beautiful than the stories tell." He kissed her hand. "Thank you all for coming."

Sarutobi introduced the other jonin and his aides, Daikoku and Yoshino. "Shippuuden-domo, Leaf ninja are mostly ill suited for holding defensive positions or fighting in mass formations. We are more useful fighting in small squads, harassing the enemy, gathering intelligence, and taking out infrastructure."

Shijuu nodded. "Very good. Minato-san has already proven the worth of your intelligence gathering techniques. Have your strategists coordinate your movements and arrange for guides with Osamu and the Oharashi. Junko, please have refreshments brought for our friends."

-- --

Sakumo and Kakashi sat silently in the tree watching four Cloud jonin plot out the next Mega Ball attack. The four failed to notice the shadow of a tall tree stretching toward them and wrapping around their legs, so it came as a shock when they were not able to draw their kunai to fend off two streaking Hatakes. Junko exalted as she led Shikaku and the father and son back to a wall which would now not explode again.

-- --

Masashi returned to where Minato and Kushina were waiting. "Like we figured, bridge got four Rain guards, two here, two 'cross the crick."

Kushina had a plan ready. "OK, I'll use water jutsu to sneak down the creek and then incapacitate those two with water ropes while you take out the ones on this side."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Otemba. Too noisy this far from home," Minato whispered.

"Then don't call me..."

"Stealth works best. Watch and learn. Shadow Clone Jutsu. Here's some river rock I picked out. Masashi, would you cross and back up these two?" He and two clones circled downstream out of sight. The third clone crept through the bushes to the right. "Keep down and follow me. When you see a flash of light under those trees, count to five, then I'll show you my party trick times four."

Kushina watched the trees across the water, but never saw a thing until there was a brief flicker in the shadows. Obediently she began to count the seconds at a well practiced rate as accurate as a stopwatch. Fascinated, she watched the plum-sized rock spin in his hand, becoming a blur. At five the rock became a streak of white ending at the closest guard's temple. The clunks from the other end were heard a quarter second later as all four guards dropped in unison.

The clones ran out onto the bridge, one swinging onto the supports under the center span. With a nod they each slapped down three explosive notes and disappeared. Exactly one second later Masashi, Minato and Kushina slapped their notes on the corner posts and ran. The three were a kilometer deep into the forest when they heard the twin explosions.

Kushina looked at Minato and smiled. "I still think you are an idiot, but you do do things with flash. Hey, if you gotta give me names, I'll just call you Flash."

"Hmm, Flash. Ya know that's not half bad. Needs something. Flash... Silver Flash... No. How about The GOLDEN FLASH!"

"Nah, Minato-kun" Masashi countered. "Gold's too fancy for the likes of us what works for a livin'. You'll just be the Yellow Flash, an' I'll make sure ever'one knows it, 'less you start bein' nicer to the little Lady."

Kushina laughed so hard, she almost missed the next tree branch.

-- --

"Would you care to take the right side of the path, big brother?" Hizashi inquired politely.

"Why certainly, that would be lovely, little brother. I believe the parade is arriving," Hiashi replied.

The Cloud squad captain signaled for a stop. Something had gently rustled a bush ahead of the column. As the column closed up, harsh spinning storms erupted on either side, smashing them together and tossing them into the trees. The rearguard survived. One charged, but was cut down by Raido's sword. The other reached Hiashi, but his kunai somehow missed its slash. He barely felt the poke to the chest, and never understood why his heart stopped beating.

As the three Leaf-nins leaped through the trees, the captain struggled to set up against the trunk of the tree that had smashed the right side of his face. His eye was gone and blood dripped off his goatee. "Uhnn, Leaf. Ohh, those were Hyuuga. Bad mistake, unn, leaving me 'live. I'll get you an' yer family 'fit takes 20 years."

-- --

The sentry outside the remnants of the Hidden Rock camp was trying not to doze off. Suddenly he stood up straight and walked to the next sentry post. He quietly pointed into the darkness, and as his friend strained to see, drove a kunai into his heart. Without any show of emotion he continued to the next post and the next, repeating his murders.

On his way to his next victim, he was interrupted by the nightwatch commander who demanded to know why he was away from his post. He threw his bloody kunai at the commander and dropped to his knees, half conscious. He was about to yell a warning when the commander's kunai struck him in the throat. The commander jumped away as the meat tank rolled past, but took the full brunt of an Uchiha fireball in mid-air.

Chouza's meat tank flattened every tent in the camp, seemingly being chased closely by Fugaku's fireballs which engulfed the tangled tents and anyone who struggled to get outside. Inoichi was on his feet and ready to go by the time the last tent was set afire.

-- --

"Four operations, four complete successes," Osamu declared. "We have a lot we can learn from the Leaf's skill and your planning. Yoshino-san, Daikoku-san, thanks to your work we might just win this war. Already their attacks are smaller and less organized and their patrols less frequent. They never leave camp, except in force, because small squads don't return."

"We haven't won yet," Daikoku countered. "Much of our success is due to you driving off most of the Rock-nin, leaving the whole flank open to infiltration. If they are intent on taking this village, they will have to abandon the capital and bring the Raikage's forces against the south wall. Intelligence reports on his personal guard indicate only sannin level can stand against them."

The door flew open. "Hey, Osamu. What kind of a country are you guys running here. A guy can't take a little walk in the woods without stumbling over a lost monk." Minato and Kushina were indeed supporting an injured boy in monks robes. "Thought you should hear his story while we gather the big brass."

Yoshino came rushing over. "You numb-brained fools. This man is injured. Set him down over in this chair. He's no good to anyone if he passes out. Go get one of those med-kunoichi of Tsunade's and someone fetch that other monk, Chiriku, to vouch for this one. Now, what's your story?"

"My name's Kaikenji. I didn't know whether Chiriku could make it through, so I hid in a barn with an old monk who had been injured. The farmer's wife was kind and brought us food and medicine. She brought news that Whirlpool Village was still standing and the Raikage was angry with his commanders. When we heard the Lightning Country was going to abandon the capital to go crush the Village, I knew what Chiriku would do and tried to come warn you, but I got captured and tortured. Then Kushina-sama led three others and saved my poor worthless self."

"See Osamu," Minato complained lightly. "It doesn't matter what you do. The big-wigs get all the credit."

**Next: **Chapter 6

It All Falls Apart


	6. It All Falls Apart

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 6

It All Falls Apart

"Naruto, are you spinning potato chips in your hand?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know how I never thought of this." One chip went flying into the kitchen and shattered in the sink. "It's so simple, it's silent, gives me something mid-range. Best of all, I can use it to impress girls. Are you impressed yet?" Five pillows, even Hinata's, struck him on the head, but he never lost the other two chips.

"I was in such a hurry to master the next stage, I never explored any uses for a first stage rasengan. I'll bet he spent months playing with different things, trying to develop a new jutsu from rotating chakra. Neji, you use spinning chakra in your ultimate defense. Can you do this?"

Neji and Hinata's foreheads pulsed as the byakugans studied the chakra. "The rasengan is too complicated for any eyes to duplicate, but this simple form should be possible to follow. Hinata and Hanabi are actually better at chakra manipulation on the micro level, so I will work with them in studying this. With your permission, I would like to invite Hanabi to the next reading. After all, her father is also involved in this story."

_next days octber7 hard to talk about. cloud-nin arrive and take place of rock-nin who go make temprary bridges for wagons acrost rivers we blow up bridges. now guarded too well to attack easy. hard get many teams past new cloud patrols. raicage arive with full guard too big to attack. Then come word of juicy target come from cloud village._

Sakumo Hatake and his squad looked down from the cliff at the carriage approaching the river crossing. It stopped and the driver handed a pass to the Rock-nin captain. Rock shinobi on both banks slapped hands on the shore raising a wide earthen dam across the river. The carriage slowly traveled the length of the dam to the near shore and the ninjas lowered the barrier to release the water.

Sakumo gathered the squad. "Spies indicate this carriage transports two unknown military assets. It appears to be guarded by four ninja, two on top, one scouting ahead, and one running behind. Hui-Fen takes out the two on top with a Cutting Whirlwind. I'll take out the scout. That leaves the trailer for Masashi and Raido. Head for your assigned positions."

A gust of wind swirled a handful of leaves on the forest track as the soft clip-clop of horse hooves approached. The scout died silently. A fierce whirlwind frightened the horses and spun the driver high in the air, smashing him senseless into a tree and slicing little gouges from his skin. The other guard grabbed the edge of roof and swung out of the maelstrom, ending on the back of the carriage which was being tossed around by the spooked horses. The guard leaped from the careening carriage and clashed with Sakumo as it bounced by out of control down the dirt road.

The rear guard parried Raido's sword with a chain, disarming him. In the same motion the chain wrapped around Masashi's right arm, pulverizing the bone, then severing it completely. The chain blocked Raido's shuriken, then streaked towards his neck. A blast of wind diverted the weapon by centimeters, so that instead of a decapitation, the razor sharp blades ripped into Raido's face. The chain shot out at Hui-Fen, slicing into her right leg, but the deadly yank never came. Masashi's left-handed kunai toss had lodged in the Cloud jonin's spinal column.

Sakumo wrapped a tourniquet around the stump of Masashi's arm. Numbing blue chakra flowed from his hands, then a red flame emerged in the center of the blue, cauterizing the stump of the right arm. He could do little to help Raido. Chakra cleaned the wound as well as possible and he folded the skin back in place to resemble a face and wrapped it.

Hui-Fen was bandaging her own leg when he got to her. "I'll be OK. Go on, finish the mission. They only have a five minute start and you can still catch them before they reach the next guard post, even if they haven't turned over by now. I can take care of Raido and Masashi 'till you get back."

"No," he demurred. "Not necessary. I got a look inside as it sped past. There was nobody in there but an old man and a little kid. I won't lose three excellent shinobi so I can have the honor of executing two helpless people. Watch Raido while I carry Masashi to a secure location. After I come back for you, I'll go get a squad that can escort us back past the siege."

-- --

"Sakura, what's going on? Kushina seems to be blaming him for something, but you can't win every battle and sometimes things go bad." Naruto was confused. "I think Granma Chiyo even said something about how dangerous Kakashi's dad was."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Naruto. All the records say is he was disgraced for failing to carry out a mission. They don't say what or when."

_no Whirlpool in leaf jonin meating october8, but all hear yelling. One say must do mission another say save teammates another say it hurt war another say not right murder children. all come out look angry, even Hokage. Leaf chunin very confuse specally Kakashi._

"Minato-san, is what Father did really so bad that he was sent home. Yer all mad and stuff, but I was taught to take care of my teammates an', ya know, not let'um be hurt. How can that be bad. Masashi woulda died and the others were hurt bad."

Minato stared down at the river for a while before answering. "Kakashi, you are the most talented youngster, and one of the most intelligent, that I ever heard of, and one day I'm sure you will be Hokage and get to make all the tough decisions. But the one thing talent and smarts can't teach is experience. Oftentimes ninjas do not understand the reasons behind the orders they are given. Sometimes they seem plain wrong."

"Someday you could be an ANBU sent out to massacre a whole family, from Granny down to an infant, and never know why. The question becomes, do you trust that your superiors are acting properly and on the side of what is right to protect the Village, and can they trust you to carry out your mission, no matter the cost. The day arrives for all ninja when a choice comes between completing a mission and doing what seems right."

"If your mission is to simply deliver a message and you come across a burning house should you stop and save a family? What if your assassination target is a three year old girl playing in a garden with a rubber ball? Imagine the revulsion from citizens of the Fire Country when they find you could have saved a family and didn't stop, or that you cold-bloodiedly murdered a toddler. Now imagine the message is destroyed and a war starts, killing thousands. Imagine that when angry, the girl can summon evil demons which destroy the country.

"Since a ninja will always have imperfect knowledge of the situation, the first rule is to carry out the mission, no matter the cost. Genin and young chunin must follow this rule without fail or they will not be trusted to remain ninja. Squad leaders and jonin know that it is their responsibility to decide whether to place their own judgment above that of their superiors, knowing full well there is a high cost involved in making that decision. Saving their friends could result in disgrace or imprisonment." Minato placed an arm around the confused little boy and hugged him to his side. "All we can do now is hope that carriage carried nothing of importance and that saving three chunin was the right choice.

-- --

"Hey Masashi, we just came to see if we could lend you a hand."

"Well, Hizashi/Hiashi it's 'bout time you two punks showed up," Masashi grumped. "Been here two days. Couple more days I'll be back showin' ya how ta clobber Clouders."

Hiashi was crestfallen. "See. He did it again. Every time he puts you first. Doesn't he realize I'm three minutes older."

Hizashi consoled him. "No, no, no, big brother. Everyone knows how important you are. You must realize how much prettier I am. That's why they put me first... Big Brother, did that pile of bandages just giggle at me."

"Little Brother, you are blind. It doesn't take a byakugan to see that pile of bandages is even prettier than you are. Raido, how's it shaking?"

"Doing great for someone who came within centimeters of not having a head at all, Hiashi/Hizashi... See how happy I made him, Masashi. It takes so little."

"Hmmpf, why should I make some-un 'appy who glued me kunai in its holster."

"Ten years, Little brother. Ten years he holds a grudge for a little accidental glue on one kunai and a couple of shuriken. Gee, if he keeps laughing like that he'll shake his bandages off."

"Stop, stop," Raido pleaded. "If I lose the bandages my face will fall off. Tsunade-sannin promises that if I'm good and stay quiet it will heal and the scars won't even be visible. Rin or Shizune come in four times a day to help it grow back together right. Uh-oh, now you're in trouble."

Little Shizune was standing in the doorway. "You two! This is a hospital, not a comedy theater. Now out so I can heal these two heroes."

Hiashi hung his head as they walked out. "This is a sad day for the Hyuuga Clan, brother. Two jonin defeated by an underage genin, sad."

-- --

"Oak, this is Maple." Daikoku tried to better tune in the signal on the bulky radio receiver. "There is a solitary man walking across the river toward the west water gate, using a cane and carrying a flag of truce. Request Oharashi and Flash."

Minato glared at Kushina. "Now see what you've done. You even have Osamu calling me Flash. Shall we go meet this stranger?"

The old man limped onto the shore and looked up at the wall. "My name is Hansai. I have come to talk to Shijuu Uzumaki."

"I am Oharashi Kushina Uzumaki. I speak for the Shippuuden. What business do you have here?"

Hansai mumbled to himself, "Another generation of Uzumaki. Well, it will be the last. Today they pay for their crimes and I exact my revenge." Loudly, "One Uzumaki is as good as another, but what I have to say must be to an Uzumaki only. The Leaf tried to kill me. Them I will not talk to. Put me in chains if you must, but I would like to see the castle a last time before I die."

"Osamu," Kushina ordered, "send out a squad to escort him to the castle. Minato, if you would stay on the wall. I have a bad feeling that something is about to start."

**Next: **Chapter 7

Jinchuuriki


	7. Jinchuuriki

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 7

Jinchuuriki

"Neji-sensei, please tell us this couldn't happen because Kakashi's Dad saved Raido and his team." Moegi was near tears. "Raido's so good and brave. If he let Raido-sensei die then the Whirlpool... and all those people..."

Neji smiled kindly. "No one can be sure of the consequences of their actions, especially in battle, as one action may affect every other, or affect none. The enemy you don't kill today could become a great friend of Konoha, or in twenty years could kill your son, or go home and start a pottery store. There is an ancient proverb from a far land that starts 'For want of a nail, a horseshoe was lost,' and ends 'For want of the nail, the kingdom was lost.'"

_Hansai say only talk Uzumaki. security not want leav, had to order. stare each other long time he say your my niece. i say never hear of you proove it._

"Niece, I will tell you the family history that your father never told you. It should come as no surprise to anyone that the founder of any dynasty has to be a bandit and rogue. Do you think the first Shippuuden was any different? Bah, he was among the worst. Only a common soldier, he sacrificed his loyal wife and unborn child for the promise of power."

-- --

"Osamu, something is moving on the far bank. It looks like they're putting out a small boat." Minato handed him the binoculars. "One ninja walking beside the boat using water jutsu to propel it."

Osamu responded, "On my order only, prepare to sink that boat if there is hostile action. Everyone else, Stop Watching The Boat." Tension broke as they all realized how ludicrous it was that forty ninja were all watching one small rowboat instead of the army across the river.

The ninja stopped in the center of the river, sent the boat cruising slowly toward the shore and deliberately turned and walked slowly back to the other side of the river. Minato peered into the boat. "It appears empty except for a small girl. She couldn't be more than 6 or 7. Why don't I go meet her?"

"No, Minato-sensei, let me go please." Kakashi held him by his sleeve and looked up at his face. "She is scared, you can tell. Maybe she will talk to someone her own age if I just walk out through the gate without any visible weapons."

"Kakashi, you know who she is, don't you?"

"Yes, Sensei. I need to see for myself whether Dad shoulda killed her and the old man. I don't understand and I really need to."

The gate had barely shut behind Kakashi when the radio rattled. "Oak to Maple. We have another rhinoceros across from the north wall. Pine reports this one's even bigger. Fifteen meters at least at the shoulder. We need Flash again. Send us a toad quick."

Minato keyed the radio. "Wilco. Get ahold of my sensei. I'm betting Cypress will need him soon." He turned to Osamu. "Watch him close and have the steps readya quick retreat for him. He is a chunin, but he is still only 7. There are many things he doesn't yet know."

-- --

Hansai told the story in a singsong voice, as if it had been practiced for decades. "And so the Leader of the Uchiha and the Leader of the the Senju Clan came to battle at a place now called the Valley of the End. When it appeared that Hashirama Senju would prevail, Madara Uchiha committed a great sin and used a forbidden jutsu to summon a bijuu, the great and terrible nine-tail Kyuubi. Where one tail struck a giant cliff appeared. Where another struck there came a great valley. His chakra poisoned everything in the shattered land."

"Then Hashirama produced a mighty jutsu and did suppress the chakra of the great fox. Hashirama called unto his brother, "I cannot long continue to hold this mighty demon and fight this shinobi, injured as he may be. Is there a woman with child, near the time of birth in whom we might seal this demon, as did the priests of old?""

"And so the brother did answer, "There is but one from a clan which has chakra enough to contain a bijuu." And so were Hatashijou Uzumaki and Shirayuri, his wife, brought before all the clans. Hatashijou did plead for the life of his wife, the mother of his heir. But all said, "Do this ere the whole land die.""

"Shirayuri did say, "This I will do for all the people, if you will conquer our ancestral land near the great whirlpool in the name the Clan Uzumaki.""

"And so was Kyuubi sealed inside the unborn child, Madara was overthrown and destroyed, and the woman Shirayuri did die. Many did speak against Clan Uchiha for releasing the Nine-Tail, and so as penance Clan Uchiha did conquer the Land of the Whirlpool in the name of Clan Uzumaki and install Hatashijou Uzumaki as the First Shippuuden."

-- --

Kakashi walked nonchalantly toward the boat, bending down now and then to pick up a stone to skim across the river. "Hi there. Why ya in the boat?" She cowered lower. "Don't be 'fraid. I won't hurt ya."

She peeked over the bow. "Why you got a mask on?"

He pulled the mask down. "Just playin' a game. That better? Don't tell. It's a secret. My name is Kakashi."

"You're nice. My name is Yugito. I don't want to hurt anyone either."

-- --

"Oak, this is Cedar. Flash was right, we have an elephant, no a mastodon, huge, about 20 meters carrying a spiked club in its trunk, just standing there. The sage says they are waiting for something to happen."

-- --

"Sarutobi, those are big summonings. Should we go back them up?" Shijuu looked out over river to the north and south at the gigantic animals standing at the water's edge.

Sarutobi could barely make out a head of spiky white hair on the south wall. "I believe we can trust Jiraiya, Minato and their friends to handle them, though I had hoped Taiseki and his elephants had left with the rest of the Earth-nin. I am more concerned about the little girl and her older friend. Has Yoshino discovered anything else about them?"

Junko stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, there are no current records of either, but we know the identities of only about half the Cloud chunin, so it is not unexpected we would not know the child. Yoshino-san is working with the archivist to go through older records and identify the elderly man."

-- --

"The child grew up in an exciting new village, watching the castle being built on the high promontory on the island near the Whirlpool," Hansai explained. "Hokage Hashirama himself sank the deep wooden pilings made by his jutsu to be the foundation of the high walls. Everything would have been wonderful for the child, if his father had not always looked at him with cold eyes which said 'You killed my beloved wife.' None of the other children would play with him, except when his older brother, Kushindan, demanded it, and then every one agreed because he would some day be Shippuuden."

"When the boy was about 15, Kushindan and his wife had Shijuu, and he knew he would never be Oharashi. They would never allow a jinchuuriki to become Shippuuden, and so the boy left. He traveled to many lands, but everywhere he went and no matter what name he used, eventually they would discover what the man was and would get those eyes. Soon he would be attacked or driven out. Sometimes a village would die in the process, though he never remembered that afterwards."

"One day he met a strange little man in a swirly mask who said his name was Tobi. He seemed to know exactly who the man was and told him that he could arrange for me to live peacefully in the Lightning Country, as long as he returned back home when it was time to die. You see, the Kyuubi has kept him alive many times he should have died, but using it has aged him beyond his years. His heart was failing. Six weeks ago it would have stopped, had not my closest friend healed me. And so I have chosen to die today, on my fiftieth birthday, and release my friend from captivity, out again into the world."

-- --

"Oh, do it again, do it again." Yugito jumped up and down in the little boat as Kakashi applied a skin of lightning chakra to a stone and skimmed it halfway across the wide river. As she turned around to look over the stern, Kakashi saw the note burning on the back of her jacket. Too quick for anyone to see, he was behind her ripping off the note, slapping it onto a flat stone, and sending it skimming over the water. She screamed and squatted back down in a fetal position.

He held her hands and talked quietly to her. "Yugito-chan, it is ok. I won't hurt you. There was something on your coat I had to get off. I don't think it was an explosive note because it didn't go boom in the water. But I don't understand why it said 'Release'. Come on, look up. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around, you can believe it. Do you know why the sutra said Release?"

Yugito had tears in her eyes when she looked up. She sobbed, "I don't want to hurt you. Go 'way. The bad kitty will hurt you. Go 'way. Ohh, it hurts, it burns."

Kakashi's nose caught the smell of burning paper. "Yugi-chan, what burns? Show me." She lifted her shirt and showed him the note which turned to ash and blew away. Underneath, the scarlet eight-pronged seal pulsed and glowed. Out of the seal, red bubbles oozed and grew and spread over the whole of the screaming child.

-- --

Two hideous tails smashed the river, signaling the two gigantic beasts on the far shores to plunge into the water with their riders. Facing Taiseki and the mastodon was Gamabunta, sword drawn, and Jiraiya. Minato rode Gamaken as he prepared fork and shield to parry the charge of the rhino and the Raikage. The collisions shook the very foundations of castle.

-- --

The earthquake shook dust down from the ceiling. "It has started," Hansai commented. "Just one more thing you need to learn before I go. The murder of a jinchuuriki is always problematic. If the seal is strong and the bijuu is quiescent or suppressed, you may succeed in killing the demon. If he is enraged or the seal is worn by long years, the bijuu will be released back into the mortal world to take revenge on all who attacked him or imprisoned him, having no regard for friend or foe."

"My niece, that is the entirety of the lesson I had vowed to pass on to the Uzumaki. May the knowledge enlighten you in your final moments on earth. RELEASE!"

**Next: **Chapter 8

Four Demon Battles


	8. Four Demon Battles

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 8

Four Demon Battles

Tears leaked down Naruto's cheeks. "They all had it so hard. They were all alone. Gaara's father tried to kill him. Yugito was just a little girl and they turned her into a fearsome weapon. Hansai's only friend was a demon. To be alone for years with just Kyuubi! No friends to ease your loneliness."

Driven by his pain, Hinata got up and, hesitatingly, put her arms around him. Sakura did the same. Moegi threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his jacket. Ino and TenTen put their arms around him from behind. The guys studiously studied the pattern on the rug until Kiba suddenly smiled crookedly and looked over at Shino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave a 'This is going to be a big bother, but what do we got to lose' shrug, and they walked over and joined the hug.

It was a touching, if claustrophobic, moment for Naruto until the commotion woke the dog. He had been dreaming of all the games he had played with Kiba as a puppy and decided to join the fun from the top of Kiba's head. "Akimaru, NO!" "Down." "Look out." "Kiba!" Thirteen teenagers ended up in a pile underneath the dog. "Akimaru, down." "Hey, move your foot." "Gerof." "Watch what you are touching, buddy." Pound, pound, pound, "Naruto! One more time and I call the nightwatch!"

Neji and Shikamaru rolled off opposite sides of the pile. Kiba and Shino picked Hinata off of Naruto and Lee did the same with Sakura, but forgot to put her down until he was reminded. Konohamaru helped Moegi climb down and Naruto could finally breath. He stood up from where he was laying on Ino and Tenten.

"Ger-off."

Everyone exploded in laughter at the sight of Ino face down on top of Udon, while TenTen sat on his head.

_Hansai eyes glow red for little, then go blank. Red bubbles keep him standing, but sumhow know he not in body no more. giant eyes stare me, two tail form, one slap in face. voice big malis say "Uzumaki you look on you death but too scare to run."_

"Fetch the new Whirlpool scroll." Shijuu was adjusting the grieves on his legs, his hands unhindered by the supple metallic gauntlets. "Junko, hand me my helm. Lord Hokage, thank you. We could not have produced a new scroll in this time without your help. I only request that if I fail that you save as many of my people as you can. If I succeed, please help Kushina. She is young to become Shippuuden. Yoshino, quickly, what news?"

"Shippuuden-sama, there is no record of a Yugito, but it is known that one of the previous Lightning Country jinchuuriki died seven years ago and Nibi was sealed in an infant. You also have no records from the Lightning Country of a Hansai, or any other name meaning 'Burnt Offering', and none of our jonin know of him. There is an 30 year old record of a Whirlpool Hansai, but that scroll is under Shippuuden's seal. If you would authorize a jonin to open..."

"Hansai? HANSAI! How could I have forgotten?" Shijuu was suddenly agitated. "My grandfather, the old Shippuuden, was on his death bed when I snuck into his room."

_Young Shijuu slowly moves toward the bed._

_Hatashijou mumbles– Shirayuri, oh Shirayuri. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Burnt offering, I'm sorry_

_burnt offering. Forgive me, Shirayuri! Hansai, oh Hansai.  
_

_Shijuu runs from the room in terror._

"I thought he was going to burn me. He wasn't talking about a sacrifice. He was talking to his dead wife about their second son, Hansai. Hokage-sama, I must ask you to deal with Nibi. I have a family reunion with my Uncle to go to."

-- --

The sheer strength of the malice emanating from the beast finally overcame the terror which had the girl frozen in place. She bolted for the door, but a paw shot in front of her and slammed into the door frame. The poisonous chakra drove her back into a corner of the room. The guards started pounding on the door, but were ignored by the fox. He was becoming more substantial as he grew to the point where he almost filled the room to the vaulted ceiling.

Kushina was becoming weak from his foul breath. Out of desperation she gathered her chakra and sent a blast of water from her mouth. He ignored it, but as the ceiling beams began to creak, he turned his attention to her. His long, red tongue licked his lips, explored the tips of his canine teeth, and moistened his nose. With an ugly growl Kyuubi opinioned, "I spent fifty years locked in the belly of an Uzumaki. It seems only fair for an Uzumaki to spend some time inside my belly."

The door to the room exploded and a torrent of water blasted Kyuubi backwards. He reared up, bringing the entire upper floor crashing down on him.

-- --

Two of the fiercest battles in the history of ninja warfare were taking place within meters of the walls of the Whirlpool Village, yet almost no one was watching except Yoshino, high on the balcony of Uzumaki Castle. The mastodon stood belly deep in the river, scorched nearly hairless down to his legs from a toad oil fire, its trumpeting heard over all the other sounds of battle. Taiseki was battered, but not defeated. Jiraiya's spiky white hair was a sharp contrast to the orange skin on the top of Gamabunta's head towering over the top of the wall.

A few Whirlpool chunin crouched atop the south wall, each randomly taking a quick peek over the edge to be sure no enemy were approaching, then dropping back down where stray shrapnel and jutsus were slightly less likely to randomly murder them. They needn't have bothered. Cloud and Rock ninja had also fled to the relative safety of the forest.

Over the north wall the situation was much the same. Gamaken's fork was partially melted from an unimaginable electrical discharge and his shield was streaked in black. As Yoshino watched, golden hair flickered out, reappearing briefly on the back of the bleeding rhinoceros for a quick clash of kunai and lightning with the Raikage, before flickering back to the toad. No one else witnessed the brief exchange.

Looking directly west was a scene of death and destruction. Dozens of Whirlpool jonin and chunin desperately sent their strongest jutsus at the two-tailed cat. Nibi spun around on the surface of the water and charged the walls again. Whenever the demon reached the top, someone would be mortally wounded, but they held their ground and once again forced the cat back.

Sarutobi arrived at the wall just as Nibi charged. A mud dragon leaped from the river bank and wrapped around the great dark grey cat. Exhausted ninja fell to a knee or leaned against the wall while Nibi was occupied ripping the dragon to mudballs.

The signs for the Hokage's summoning were long and complicated. Hardened jonin watched with as much fascination as the genin messenger to see what the famed "Professor" would call to oppose the Two-tail. Five man-size monkeys wearing different colored robes sat cross-legged on the edge of the wall. "Why have you brought us here, Sarutobi? I did not think you a fool. We have no power to oppose a bijuu." The monkey in the blue robe covered with water symbols had no eyes.

Sarutobi bowed. " Miruzaru-sama, I only ask that you judge for yourself this situation."

"Ah, I see. The vessel is but a child," mused of an earless monkey in a yellow robe decorated with lightning bolts.

Sarutobi nodded. "That is correct, Kikuzaru-sama. The jinchuuriki is only seven years old."

Fugaku Uchiha's fireball struck Nibi and was fanned to unbelievable intensity by Hui-Fen, sending the cat tumbling into the water.

The soft breathy voice came from the wispy image of a monkey wearing a white robe with wind symbols, "I can hear her. She is in terrible pain. Nibi cannot come out further without killing her."

"As I was hoping, Kezaru-sama."

The red mist with fire symbols and no nose spoke, "I can feel the chakra. It is much weaker than it should be. Iwazaru smells no reason that this can not be accomplished." He indicated the monkey in brown and earth symbols who had no mouth.

Sarutobi bowed deeply. Thank you Kaguzaru-sama, Iwazaru-sama, for the judgment of the Mizaru."

"Fugaku-sensei, if these are the Mizaru, the wise monkeys of legend, I thought there were supposed to only be three." Hui-Fen was confused. "If the blue one is See-no-evil, the yellow one is Hear-no-evil, and and the brown one is Speak-no-evil, who are the other two?"

Fugaku was using his sharingan. "Few have seen their brothers, Touch-no-evil and Smell-no-evil. They have no solid form and none have ever purposely summoned them besides the Third Hokage."

Sarutobi delivered the orders, "We are going on the offensive. Tsubasa and Hui-Fen stand ready. Osamu, get your water corps over the side as soon as they repel this attack. Hyuuga and Uchiha and the rest, guard our retreat. Steps on my signal." The gray cat leaped and was met by a concentrated blast of water jutsu. The great claws fell a meter short of claiming another victim, but the shinobi never faltered knowing that victory was possible. As she fell backwards she was met by a mud dragon rising from the riverbank. "NOW!"

Dozens of Whirlpool ninjas leaped into empty air, trusting that the steps would be there to meet them. Osamu was the first down and the first whose whip wrapped around the cat and dragon. Within moments water whips had them entangled hopelessly from a 30 meter radius circle of ninjas. Slowly, much to slowly for the ninjas at the end of the whips, five monkeys floated cross-legged down to the river.

A ninja exhausted his chakra and collapsed face first into the water and floated away. A chunin from the wall rushed down to save him. Another, upstream, collapsed and floated to the center of the circle, where she was ripped to shreds. The remains of the dragon washed away. Water rope after rope snapped or collapsed, only to have the ninja struggle to his feet and cast a new whip around Nibi. When the whips would no longer reach, they moved closer. One got too close and was destroyed by a slashing tail.

The Mizaru entered the circle and began revolving clockwise. The water whips arced smoothly over their heads with no change in chakra or strength. At Sarutobi's signal, Tsubasa and Hui-Fen sent a whirlwind spinning counterclockwise around Nibi and Fugaku added a fireball, forming an impenetrable prison. The ropes were shattered and the ninja scrambled back to the wall with the stronger ones carrying those who had exhausted their chakra.

Kaguzaru in red reach into the fire and formed a slot clear around the whilwind. A giant brown rock hand shot through the opening and grabbed the struggling demon. Blue, yellow and white hands grabbed hold. On the wall, Hui-Fen fainted. Hizashi placed a hand on the straining Tsubasa's shoulder. "You may stop, friend. The windstorm no longer needs your chakra to continue."

The wall of fire was now covered in ancient runes, spiraling down into the center and electrical discharges shooting from the top. The monkeys were spinning in a multi-colored blur. Above the cyclone a yin/yang symbol congealed and slowly stopped spinning. It smashed into the water, completely extinguishing the wall of fire and lightning. Five serene figures floated out of the smoke. The one in white carried a small child in its lap.

**Next: **Chapter 9

The Fox and the Whirlpool


	9. The Fox and the Whirlpool

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 9

The Fox and the Whirlpool

"Yeah, monkeys rule." Konohamaru jumped up and down in excitement. "Grandfather was the best ever. Monkeys completely squashed that Two-Tail Cat."

TenTen grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back down to his pillow. "Shut it, dobe. Do you want us kicked out of here? And yes, the Third was the best ninja ever."

Hinata asked, "Sakura-chan, do you want me to read for a while? I am pretty good at deciphering handwriting?"

Sakara set down her water glass. "That would be lovely, Hinata. My throat is getting tired."

Konohamaru peeked back at TenTen as he leaned over to Udon and whispered, "Hey, what was it like, you know, when they...?"

Udon took a quick peek, too. "Well, it was kinda, well sorta like if you found treasure at the bottom of a lake... and you were all excited and wanted to stay there... but you couldn't breathe so you had to..."

"Yeh, yeh, but how did it feel?"

"Oh that." Udon's eyes glazed over behind his glasses. "Well... it was soft, but firm at the same time, ya know, and even kinda bony." He forgot where he was and said it out loud.

Konohamaru and Udon's faces smacked into the rug as Moegi stood over them with two smoking fists. Ino, TenTen and Sakura nodded their approval. All the boys winced, as they had all been there before.

_Yoshino and Kakashi teld me how the fight. Rin saw all. while Hokage beat two tail me an father face Kyuubi nine tail. _

Shijuu commanded, "Kushina, get behind me and work your way to the door, quickly now. Hello, Nine-tails. I believe you are called Kyuubi."

"Bah, another Uzumaki. At least you save me the trouble of hunting you down."

Shijuu answered politely, "Kyuubi-domo, might I speak with my uncle? I should like to inquire as to why you have been brought here?"

"Fool, use your eyes. The withered shell which entrapped me lies there where you washed it, slowly releasing me from prison, back into my kingdom. If you care to destroy it, this tedious process can end quickly and I can have my vengeance and be gone."

"On whom do you seek vengeance, Great One?"

"Why of course, I will destroy the Clan Uzumaki for keeping me sealed, and the Uchiha for daring to drive me like cattle to their bidding, and then perhaps the Senju Clan and their village for sealing me in the first place. After that, who knows, I have centuries to consider. Maybe I will choose to release Nibi and all my brothers from their captivity and allow them to seek retribution on humanity."

-- --

Kakashi broke away from the cheering defenders and leaped to a platform and down to the base of the wall. "Don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her. I promised I wouldn't let people hurt her. It's not her fault. They made her do it with that burning sutra."

Kezaru said out of the white fog, "No one will hurt her, young master."

Kaguzaru ran a red flame over her body. "She is not in danger. Once Nibi is done sulking, she will heal the girl."

Kikuzaru sent a spark at Yugito's belly. The seal glowed yellow. "This seal will not be opened by a simple jutsu. Only Yugito will now be able to access Nibi, unless forced open by chakra greater than ours."

Miruzaru was inspecting the shards that remained of the flattened rowboat. "She has a good heart and the only thing she will remember of this day is your kindness. Nibi will be much better off sealed in her than loose in your world, or in ours."

Iwazaru waved his hand and the fragments reassembled into a boat. Miruzaru mixed his chakra with the brown monkey and the wood grew back together into a solid craft. Kezaru gently laid Yugito in the boat and the blue monkey sent it back across the river to the shaken Cloud ninjas.

Minato and Jiraiya arrived and shook Sarutobi's hand. The Raikage and Taiseki had withdrawn as soon as the two-tail cat was defeated. In the midst of the celebration, suddenly Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Minato, Osamu and Tsubasa spun around and looked out over the top of the village. Seven seconds later the top of Uzumaki Castle exploded.

From Hokage, to genin, civilians to Mizaru, all who saw it stared in horror. Nine tails waved in the sun and crashed walls and shook foundations. Miruzaru spoke sadly, "As I already told you, even if we had not just used much of our chakra, we cannot face a bijuu. There is only one piece of wisdom we have to impart before we go. Don't Die, Old Man."

Sarutobi sprang into action. "Osamu, I have been tasked by the Shippuuden with the evacuation of the village. Hiashi, Hizashi, Fugaku, take the chunin and get everyone out through the water gate and the tunnels. Use your eyes to find all you can."

The walky-talky crackled. Daikoku sounded in a near panic. "This is oak, this is oak. There is a demon in the castle. Repeat, we have a bijuu! Evacua..."

Osamu faced his troops. "Jonin, our place is beside the Shippuuden. Go. Chunin, protect these walls with your lives. No enemy gets inside until all the civilians are safe. If the demon comes, you cannot stand against it. I order you to retreat immediately unless you are protecting villagers."

"Hui-Fen, organize the genin. You are to guard the evacuation and protect the civilians until they reach safety. You are then released from further obligation to the Whirlpool unless called by the Shippuuden. Keep our memory and ideals alive. Messengers, same orders to the other walls."

"Lord Hokage, I am honored to have known you and your people. Do not judge Sakumo too harshly. No one could predict this outcome. Please protect my people. My wife and children are somewhere down there. If I can save the Oharashi, please shelter her from our enemies. She will make a superb Leaf ninja. Farewell, do not forget us."

_guards run to help, all die. my jutsu useles. only Shippuuden hurt bijuu. forced out to balcny, father drove ston pillar to bedrock and haf dome hardened rock huddle under with Yoshino, Daikoku, and guard. they jutsu useles to._

The jonin arrived and were able to drive Kyuubi back from the shattered shelter. Osamu appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Shippuuden-sama, we cannot hold a bijuu for long, not this far from water and after fighting Nibi. We must get you to safety."

"No, there is still a chance if you can give me enough time. Junko, you survived! Excellent. Take the Oharashi and the other chunin and set up HQ on top of the hospital. When I activate this we need to move at jonin speed." Kushina, still shaken from her encounter with Kyuubi, followed meekly.

With nine tails, four paws, and a mouthful of teeth to fend off, Shijuu had no chance to set up his jutsu until the attacks suddenly ceased. Kyuubi spun around and started gnawing at his hindquarters. He set down and scratched behind his ears with his rear paw. A white blob the size of a boar came flying off and landed near Tsubasa. Fans held ready to attacked, he studied it as it pulled itself back into a ball and started crawling back toward the struggling fox, leaving a trail of acidic slime. "It kinda looks like some sort of giant slug. Look, they're all over him. Where did they come from?"

"Why the hell are you standing around gawking. Katsuya is keeping him busy so if you have anything to hit that fox with, quit wasting time and do it." Tsunade stormed onto the shattered balcony. "She can't take this type of damage for very long."

Shijuu tossed the large scroll onto the ground. When he slammed his bloody palms on the X's, the runes written on his chest with his own blood jumped onto the paper as he injected all his remaining chakra into the jutsu. Out in the bay, the whirlpool churned wildly and lifted above the salty water. Tsunade, with one hand resting on a slug, waited until she saw the gaping hole arch above wall before releasing all the small pieces of the great slug Katsuya.

-- --

"What do you mean evacuate? Do you think Masashi can walk 100 kilometers after losing all that blood? You try to move Raido and his face will fall off. Shizune and I worked ten hours to put it back in place and I won't have you disfigure him." Junko backed away from the fierceness of the rant. "There are over a hundred injured shinobi and civilians that haven't been treated yet today. What do you think we are supposed to do? I will not leave without an order from Tsunade-sannin."

"You will obey an order of the Oharashi of the Whirlpool Village, Genin Rin. Have the head doctor immediately evacuate all ambulatory patients. Make the preparations necessary to move all who can be moved safely at a moments notice. Any who are too ill to move, prepare them to be without medical assistance for up to a day. Perhaps we will win our way back or some enemy physician will take pity on them."

"But Kushina..."

"But nothing. Look!" Kushina dragged Rin by the arm to the edge of the hospital roof. Dozens of toads and genin were herding frightened people toward the hidden exits.

Chouza Akimichi was trying to talk to a young woman with two children on the hospital steps. "Lady, I'm sorry, we're evacuating everyone. They can't help your boy. I'm sorry, he's dead. You need to go. Please Lady."

"Chouza, let me talk to her." Fugaku lifted her chin. "Look at me, mother. Look me in the eyes. Your boy is dead. He's dead. Now we need to protect your daughter.

"Daughter...?"

"See that tree. It is a beautiful little tree, isn't it? That grass under the tree is lovely."

"Grass?"

"The boy would like to lay on that beautiful grass. He would like you to lay him there and say a prayer for him."

"Prayer?"

"Then he wants to rest in this beautiful place while you take his sister and follow the toads out of the village."

"Follow the toads, yes." She laid the body on the bare ground next to the damaged sapling and began her prayers.

Fugaku shuddered. "I feel dirty all over."

Chouza placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully you just saved their lives, and maybe you saved the little girl from the nightmares I'm going to have when this is over."

-- --

Tsunade scooped up the unconscious Shijuu and leaped off the balcony as the whirlpool struck Kyuubi. The enraged fox spun inside the vortex searching for someone to attack. He was lifted high into the air and pulled toward the ocean. Two absolute forces of nature engaged in a deadly struggle visible from deep in the woods to far out at sea. When it appeared that the whirlpool had won, nine tails glowing white with a burst of chakra shattered the cyclone. The palpable force of the immense chakra knocked nearly everyone in the village and across the river to the ground. Only jonin were able to remain standing.

Kyuubi landed outside the north wall and immediately spun to face his tormentors. Four chakra charged tails struck the water and sent what could be described as a tidal bore, if it hadn't traveled ten meters above ground at 200 kilometers per hour, flooding the far bank above an empty riverbed. Five tails struck the ground, pulverizing the deep wood pilings, and the north wall collapsed.

**Next: **Chapter 10

Destruction


	10. Destruction

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 10

Destruction

Kiba whistled. "Man, Naruto. I had no idea that thing inside you was that powerful. It's no wonder the old folks are afraid of you."

Hinata objected, "But it's not fair. Naruto never did anything to them."

"At least anything but paint the Hokages or balance the Third's desk on top of the water tower," Shino commented.

Rock Lee jumped up. "But now Naruto has friends, and everyone knows that no one can insult Naruto in front of his youthful friends."

Ino said, "Except us."

"Oh, of course." "Certainly." "Who can insult you if not your friends?" "He makes it so easy." "Even we know that."

_Tsunade lay father down and I put head in lap. sanin check say need sllep six hour. fox break whirlpool and big chakra wake him. talk, cant understand._

"Sun-ga."

"What, did that wake him? If he tries to move he could permanently injure himself." Tsunade knelt down beside Shijuu. "I'll knock him back out."

"Tsun. Gay."

"Hunh? You don't mean...? I will not. You need time to recover."

"No tie. Du't."

"Demon's breath! Do all you stupid ninja want to die?"

"Do 't."

Tsunade ran healing chakra up Shijuu's body and stopped at his head. She concentrated. "Gate of Opening." His whole body shuddered. Once more the blue chakra probed his head. "Gate of Healing!" She helped him to set up.

"Thank you, sannin. That is truly a remarkable gift you have."

-- --

The chunin on the north wall obeyed their orders and fled before Nine-tails struck. Only one stayed behind. The oldest and most experienced squad leader stood his ground and faced Kyuubi. The fox laughed at the lone ninja, until a water whip struck him in the eye. He wasn't there when the paw struck where he had stood. He actually made four jumps and led the fox back outside the wall before a tail struck and broke his neck, but the other chunin had time to escape.

The north wall chunin made a clean get-away until they ran into a crowd in the street. Refugees carrying suitcases and furniture tried to squeeze past people pulling carts and pushing wheelbarrows. One old man had a mattress on his back. Three teenagers were in a jewelry store filling their pockets with rings and necklaces. The chunin beat them until they dropped their baggage and ran, complaining loudly that the Shippuuden would make them pay for the loss of their property, but it was too late. Kyuubi came around the corner, flattening buildings. The chunin rose up to protect the civilians, and died to a man; as did the civilians; as did the looters.

-- --

"Take this. It is a soldier pill. It will help you recover for now, though you will pay for it later." Tsunade gave one to everyone, including Rin.

"The jonin get another, Lady Tsunade." Shijuu insisted. "We do not have the luxury of waiting for tomorrow. Kushina, you are the legacy and the future of Clan Uzumaki. No, we have no time for protests. Even if somehow we should win this battle and save some of this village, you cannot hold it without the jonin."

"As your Shippuuden, I do hereby order the Oharashi to save as many of the people as possible and to keep faith with those who have gone before. Become a shinobi of the Leaf Village and serve them well. Marry and have children to pass on the Uzumaki name and legacy."

"Only when the genin who survive have reached maturity and full power are you to consider whether it is best to reveal yourself to the world and attempt to reclaim this land. You are only to do this if it is best for the people and not out of thirst for revenge. Vengeance has destroyed more good ninja and caused more suffering than any single war since the ancient catastrophe which changed the face of the earth and released demons upon the world."

"There is a vault in a hidden room beneath this hospital. The door will only open to Uzumaki blood and Uzumaki chakra. In there you will find the Whirlpool secret scrolls, the source of our power. You must take the bear scroll with you. If it is destroyed, you will be the last of our line capable of accessing the ursine clan." He knelt down and performed a summoning. In the alley below, a great white bear appeared. "Go now, save the people, save yourself, save the scroll... OPEN!"

Kushina and Rin ran for the stairway as behind them each exhausted jonin's skin turned red while chakra swirled around them. The Shippuuden completed more handsigns and four shadow clones appeared. The jonin and the clones all leaped toward the sounds and smoke coming from blocks of buildings being leveled. The Shippuuden rode atop the polar bear king's head.

Rin asked, "Kushina, that jutsu... looked dangerous?"

"What? Do you expect me to dishonor them by crying. The greatest hero in our land is not an Uzumaki. The story is told of a strange ninja who came upon an unprotected village in the north of our country. A dozen Cloud ninja were burning the houses and murdering the people. They were playing kickball with the head of the chunin assigned there... Here we are, I think. I haven't been down here since I was five. Door behind that shelf."

"He killed two before they knew he was there, but ten against one, he had no chance... The vault is behind this old tapestry. A dab of my blood... focus chakra to my palm... voila! One open safe. Darn it! I wish I could take them all, but this one is all I can run with. Some day I'll come back and get every one of them. Let's go check on your patients."

"Now faced with overwhelming odds, the stranger refused to run and abandon the villagers. Instead he opened seven chakra gates. The villagers said that in less than a minute he killed ten Cloud jonin. When a squad arrived they were amazed to find farmers with axes and pitchforks guarding the bed of a foreign ninja. Every bone in his body was broken, every muscle and ligament was torn. Except for heart and lungs, all internal organs were destroyed."

"None could explain why he would go that far for people he did not know in a country that was not his. But all the Whirlpool Country to this day honors the Leaf Jonin Namiyoke."

Rin stopped suddenly and stared at Kushina, but then she saw Shizune. "Who hasn't been taken care of?" Shizune pointed at the ward across the hall. The room was filled with beds and cots holding unconscious patients. Rin went to the first cot and placed her hands on his head. "I am placing him into a healing coma. If a physician finds him, he will recover nicely. If not, he will never wake to learn he has been abandoned."

Rin went to the next bed. Kushina covered her mouth and gave a muffled scream. "No! She was a classmate of mine. A good friend back in school. I was the one that sent her to face that lightning rhinoceros and those Cloud ninjas. It's my fault. All of them. It is my duty to protect them, not my duty to send them to their deaths."

"Oharashi! Attend to your responsibilities. Your people still need you." Tsunade was completing a last, futile search for anyone strong enough to be carried from the hospital. "To make decisions and live with the consequences is what it means to be of high rank, either as a ninja or as a lord, and you must be both. Those who are not able to face blood and death either dissipate their lives in strong drink and vice or wander the land friendless, avoiding all responsibility. Now come, it is time we were gone."

In the lobby they were met by another horrific sight. Lined up on blankets was a long row of red-skinned jonin, struggling for tortured breaths. They looked like nothing so much as a frieze of devils in deepest agony being punished in hell. Tsunade and Rin rushed over and quickly blocked their pain and put them to sleep. Even Tsunade was shaken. "I have never seen bodies so badly damaged that refuse to die."

A yellow streak flew into the hall and laid another broken body on the blanket. Kushina collapsed on top of him. "Oh Osamu, don't die. I love you, please."

Lucidity returned briefly to his eyes. "Flee, daughter, the fox is upon you." Rin put him to sleep.

Kushina moaned, "He was my protector and my teacher from the time I could walk. Closer to me than anyone besides my brother." He still had his sword locked tightly in his hand. Kushina folded his hands and the sword across his chest.

"He's right. We are the last to leave," Minato urged. "I sent the chunin off the walls to guard the tunnels and the water gate. No enemy is going to try to enter until Kyuubi is gone. The north and west walls and half the south are destroyed and only four jonin are left fighting. Let's go."

They were met at the doorway by a choking cloud of dust. Two leaps got the five of them clear of the debris, with Minato carrying Shizune and Tsunade carrying Rin. Kushina looked back at complete destruction. Three fourths of the village was leveled and much was on fire. The same amount of the wall had collapsed. Two tiny figures still harassed the nine-tails. Tsubasa stood atop the hospital, sending gale and cyclone to drive the monster back. Shijuu had the tails tangled into a loose braid with nine water whips. The white bear Oushirokuma had long since vanished to heal his wounds.

One whip broke and the free tail sliced through the other eight whips. Kyuubi shook his tails loose, destroying all the structures around him. Tails flaring, he spun on Shijuu. Before he could leap he was struck again from behind. Tsubasa had combined a cyclone and a waterspout, goosing the fox beneath the tails.

The fox now only recognized one enemy. No matter what Shijuu struck him with, he could not turn him. Kyuubi leaped, but Tsubasa would not retreat from protecting the hospital. Hurricane strength winds struck the beast in the chest, but it was too powerful to stop. The building shattered into tiny fragments and the young girls screamed for the loss of the valiant jonin and all their helpless patients. Debris flew out crushing the little tree in front of the hospital.

Kyuubi stood up from the burning rubble and looked for his last opponent. Tails and paws struck out again and again, but Shijuu was too fast. Water jets and whips struck eyes and nose and open wounds. The last five watchers stood on the remaining section of wall, unable to look away from the death match. Shijuu knelt panting on the roof of a last remaining multi-story building looking eye to eye with the crouching nine-tail. A deep voice rumbled, "Uzumaki, you are done. When you are destroyed there is only one more who has to die. So now I will crush you."

Shijuu cursed. "Foul demon, you shall not harm my daughter nor any of my family again." He charged straight into Kyuubi's muzzle, water sword flashing. The gaping mouth of razor sharp teeth opened and slammed shut. He was gone.

-- --

Up in the trees across the river, the little man in the strange mask began to laugh uncontrollably, "Heh, heh, heh. HA Ha Hahahahahah."

-- --

Kushina heard someone screaming, but did not realized it was her. She only knew it was necessary to go to her father. The tears that blocked her eyes as she jumped prevented her from seeing the giant tail which struck her in the stomach, crushing her body.

**Next: **Chapter 11

Devastation


	11. Devastation

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 11

Devastation

Tears ran down from Hinata's white eyes. Moegi sobbed as Udon and Konohamaru tried to comfort her. Sakura walked over and hugged Naruto. Everyone else sat stern faced and glassy eyed as they thought over what they had just heard.

It was one thing to say that the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool had been destroyed. Emotionally it meant no more than saying "I had ramen for breakfast." But they had gotten to know the people of the Whirlpool over one evening through the words of a young girl's diary. Their mood had risen and fallen as the war had ebbed and flowed. But these young shinobi, who had seen more death than most people, could not start to understand destruction on such an expanse.

Hinata waited, but when it was clear that nobody was prepared to comment, she began to read, haltingly.

_the shock of fox tail jared all body. thout was going go be with daddy and then was folded in his arms mooving faster than ever move before. felt safe in arms and no pain, pain come later. out for 4 days, Rin teel me rest._

Minato grabbed the critically injured girl out of the air, moving at super speed. It wasn't fast enough. When his feet touched the wall of the crumbling building, he could see nothing but tails coming after them. Options were severely limited. He couldn't do jutsu with the girl in his arms. Tsunade and the genin were back on the wall. Can't go that way. To the east, the water gate probably was still clogged with refugees.

To the left, one tail moving upwards. If it strikes there will be an opening, then over the rubble and across the river. If he doesn't follow then get her to the Hokage. If he follows, well sorry Red, we race through the enemy camps and see how they enjoy playing with Kyuubi. We'll take a lot of them with us.

Minato's feet barely touched the brick wall before propelling them at the opening. The tail refused to move as required. Instead the gap was closing again. One last chance before dieing. Somersault was difficult with the girl clutched to his chest, but just maybe he could jump off the fox's tail before it killed him. The tail came down, too fast, then stopped. Minato had a brief vision of the tail propped between crossed metal braces held by some great round shape. Then the fox bellowed in pain.

Having missed the tail, Minato landed badly, sliding on his back to protect Kushina. Scrambling to his feet, he spun around to the unimaginable sight of Kyuubi howling from pain of a tail slashed to the bone where it had struck Demolisher Frog's crossed swords. Demolisher began windmilling both swords, leaving no room for the fox to attack. When tail met steel, the fox yelped.

-- --

Two Cloud-nin heard laughter coming from the trees and went to investigate. Halfway through their leaps they saw the strange mask which drew their sight to the single eye in the center. Their arms immediately popped straight out from their sides and their heads lolled insensibly to the side. The lucky one plowed straight into the tree trunk and tumbled unconscious through the branches to the ground. The unlucky one missed the tree and the branches, and so endured an entire year of torture nailed to a cross, before awakening screaming as he plummeted head first into the ground.

"Tobi is a good boy."

-- --

Minato was back on the wall in two leaps. He gently laid Kushina in front of Tsunade. "What do you think you are doing playing with that fox when she's near death. Shizune, brain function. Rin, cardio-pulmonary support. All internal organs damaged. Don't you dare die on me, girl. Pelvis crushed. I'll lay you odds she will never walk again. Don't know why her spine wasn't snapped when the tail wrapped around her."

Shizune spoke softly. "Sensei, I think maybe that big scroll. It's all burnt and broke. Maybe it took the hardest damage."

Rin nodded. "We should save it for her, even if it's broke. It's her family summoning scroll, the only one she tried to save. Heartbeat's not quite so fast, Sensei."

-- --

How does one measure intelligence in a being which has no desire to communicate with humanity? Pure malice, enlarged by centuries of uninterrupted combat and a keen instinct for survival, mixed with inhuman power, might over ages develop a sense of self and enhanced reflexes mimicking wisdom. Allow this quasi-intelligence a human lifetime to roam the deepest recesses of a bitter and abused man's soul and the result may be malice with the ability to plan. A being, outside the normal bounds of good and evil, who can hold a grudge.

-- --

A tail slipped beneath a flashing sword and smashed the frog's side. Demolisher was knocked into the air, landing with a sickening thud. Kyuubi leaped for his throat to claim another victory in blood, when his nose was impaled by a dozen spikes. His roar leveled more buildings as he attempted to knock the ball of spiky hair loose from his injured face.

For nine centuries he had fought all manner of monsters and heroes, but never had he been injured so often or so badly as he had fighting these humans and their summons. His side was raw from the claw marks that white bear had made. His eyes and hindquarters were sore from water blasts. His lovely tails were all bloody from the cursed frog's swords. And now his nose. Once he finished destroying this place he was going to his own realm where the battles at least made sense.

Jiraiya landed roughly near Demolisher. The hair spikes cushioned his fall, but he was slow to get up. He knew he was dangerously low on chakra. Demolisher stood over him, waving one sword. His right foreleg hung useless. Jiraiya looked up. "It's OK, old friend. If you are hurt too bad, you can go."

"Brrrup, furrrget itt."

The fox circled slowly, knowing agility was on its side and that the battle would be over if he could attack from the rear. Demolisher turned awkwardly, trying to keep a sword ready. Kyuubi prepared for a leap and... sat down and howled. Humans, animals, and demons alike, for scores of kilometers around, huddled in fear at the sound.

Blue chakra shot out of the fox's mouth, followed by a lightning bolt. A huge circle of rock locked his muzzle shut. He started to swell as water blades flapped his lips and demolished the rock. Deep in his stomach a burp erupted as a column of fire shot from his mouth into the air and out from beneath his tails. Kyuubi ran for the river as all manner of water jutsu emerged from his mouth. He jumped high in the air and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-- --

Shattered trees flew into the river as Tobi raged. "Fifty years! Fifty years of waiting and planning gone! Now I have to hunt down that damn bijuu again before I can have my revenge. Uzumaki, why couldn't you just die?"

-- --

"Now you may go and rest." Jiraiya patted the giant frog. "Demolisher, as always, you are the most devastating fighter in the worlds."

"Brrrrup, no pprrrrobblem."

Minato was in awe. "Sensei, that was an unbelievable jutsu. How did you do that?"

"It wasn't me. How is the girl?"

Tsunade paused to rest. "She is out of immediate danger, but she can't be moved. Carrying her through the tunnels would kill her. Walking a stretcher across the river invites attack, no matter how badly they are shaken by what you did to the fox. What did you do to the Fox?"

"I told you, that wasn't me. As close as I can tell, it had to be the Shippuuden. He opened the eighth gate, the gate of death, from inside the demon. He released all of his jutsu at once. It must have been devastating, even to an immortal being."

They all stopped and gave a brief prayer. Minato summed up their feelings, "No Kage has ever done more to protect his people."

Shizune tugged on Tsunade's sleeve. "Sensei, we gotta leave. The bad people are gonna be here."

Tsunade looked up. "I'm sorry, she's right. The only trip I figure she might survive is by ship. Minato, run to the water gate and see if any ships are still in port."

Minato was not gone long. "Everyone is gone. All that is left is a small sailboat. It seems sound. Can anybody sail?"

Jiraiya scratched his head. "Never had to operate anything bigger than a rowboat, but I don't fancy a small boat on the open ocean would be good for your patient."

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't see any other choice."

Jiraiya laughed and danced. "Aha, the Mighty Toad Sage always has an answer for any perplexing situation. Summoning Jutsu... Meet Big Mouth Frog."

Tsunade yelled, "You stupid idiot. She can't ride on a frog. Without proper support that crushed pelvis will destroy her internal organs with the first jerk."

"That's why she won't ride on top. Big Mouth, tongue please. One completely adjustable, chiropracticly approved, hospital bed capable of forming complete support around any broken bone. In addition, completely stealthy under water and faster than a horse on land, when needed. At slower speeds I'm betting his shock absorbers are better than us trying to carry a stretcher."

Tsunade was still not convinced. "But she needs continuous medical support. She could have an episode at any time and die before reaching the Hokage."

"I-I-I'll do it," Rin stuttered. "I'm small enough to fit inside with her, can't I Jiraiya-sama? She's kinda a friend."

Jiraiya hopped on one foot. "There we go. Between the biggest one of us and the smallest, any problem easily solved. Load up."

"Brrrup."

-- --

_woke up october 14, sleep 4 day. in tent, cast from chest to nee. Shizune come in run out bring Tsunade. say recuver now but not answer questions. shouts prepar battle. Tsunade make sleep. wake with more injurd come in. Victry but have move before come back. put in close cart still see nobody._

"Hokage-sama, finally someone who can answer my questions. What is happening? Where are my people? What happened to Father and the fox?"

Sarutobi put out his pipe. "Kushina, your father died after being swallowed by Kyuubi. His sacrifice defeated the fox and drove him off."

"But he caught me. I felt his arms around me carrying me off. I know it."

He answered quietly, "No, dear. I am told that Tsunade's medical jutsu rescued you and you all could have been killed if Jiraiya had not attacked the fox."

"You got to be wrong. I felt his arms. And the Village?"

He shook his head. "Completely destroyed. Maybe a third of the wall still stands along with some buildings, if they haven't been vandalized by now. We saved most of the people and are fighting to get them to the Rice Field Country or Waterfall Village. All of your jonin sacrificed themselves. A third of the chunin survived, though more have become casualties in yesterday's fighting. Your genin have made you proud in defending your people."

She turned her wet face to her pillow. "I need to see the chunin."

"Oharashi, so far we have kept your survival a secret."

She turned and looked at him with a steady gaze. "It is my right, old man. I will see five senior chunin."

The Hokage bowed. "It shall be done as the Oharashi requests."

**Next: **Chapter 12

Despair


	12. Despair

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 12

Despair

Rock Lee was not his usual ebullient self. "To think, he opened eight gates. He purposely allowed himself to be swallowed by a demon, and then opened the Gate of Death in order to protect his important people. Naruto, when we came in you promised us a story of most excellent ninjas. These are indeed the most excellent ninjas of which I have ever heard. I do not know that even our Village has produced any better."

Sakura disagreed. "Lee, this story has shown you a Leaf ninja that was willing to sacrifice as..."

Neji interrupted, "Sakura, I think it important that we allow Kushina to tell the story in her own way. Cousin, if you would care to continue?"

_on 15 let_ _5 chunin come. they bow and call Shippuuden. say not Shippuuden until in Whirlpool Village again. (hard to act all regel whil lay in bed in body cast) 4 vow take back village, eternal punish invadars who kill peeple send demon kill Shippuuden. 1 say no._

Hui-Fen said, "No, I'm sorry. This is wrong. I know that I'm the newest one here and only a genin, but I loved the Whirlpool Village as much as anyone born there. The proudest day of my parents' lives was last week when they were invited to eat with the Shippuuden. And I loved Tsubasa-sensei with all my heart. He was the best man in the world. But, you see, I was there when Lord Osamu gave his last orders. This is not what he wanted."

"_Hui-Fen, organize the genin. You are to guard the evacuation and protect the civilians until they reach safety. You are then released from further obligation to the Whirlpool unless called by the Shippuuden. Keep our memory and ideals alive."_

"And he said the Oharashi should go and be a Leaf-nin until she was ready to call you. I think maybe he agreed with the Hokage that Oharashi should stay hid 'til then." The four chunin began to argue strenuously.

"Stop!" Raising her voice caused her shooting pain through her broken body. When she continued her voice was strained. "This is not the manner in which the Whirlpool holds a council. If this is the way in which we conduct ourselves, we are not prepared to face a professional army. Hui-Fen, Osamu-san's orders do not override the will of the Oharashi." Hui-Fen hung her head.

Kushina tried unsuccessfully to adjust her position in bed. "Only the Shippuuden has the ability to command my obedience. Fortunately Hui-Fen has reminded me that the Shippuuden did issue a final set of commands before he went to defeat the nine-tail bijuu. I will see that his will is obeyed, as will you all."

"Hai, Oharashi-sama." "Command us." "Whatever the Shippuuden desires."

"He commanded us to protect the people of the Whirlpool with our very lives and deliver them to places of safety. He commanded that we keep the ideals and memories of the Whirlpool Village alive. He commanded that we train up the genin until they become jonin strong enough to protect our land. And most importantly, and this is his most difficult command, he ordered that we leave vengeance behind. We have all lost family and comrades, but our full commitment must be to the future generations and not our petty desires for the blood of the Cloud and the Stone and the Rain. Can my ninjas do this?"

"HAI!"

"Our people will be split into six groups so that none of our allies is burdened with too many refugees. My father directed that I go to the Leaf Village and the Hokage desires that I remain dead to the world for the time being. In order to do this an isolated fertile valley in the north Fire Country will be given to our people and they will be protected by Leaf ninja.

"Each of the rest of you will divide the remaining chunin and genin to protect a part of our people. By tomorrow we should be in the Rice Field Country. Then another group in the Fire Country, the Bear Country, the Waterfall, the Grass and the Wind. You will swear total allegiance to your new country, as you did to my Father. Your only duty to the Whirlpool, beyond protecting the people and ensuring the genin are properly taught, will arise only should your Shippuuden call you in a decade or two. Otherwise, do as my father commanded and live your lives, marry, have children, and pass on our legacy to the next generation."

Hui-Fen was troubled. "Kushina-sama, if you are going to not even have contacts with our people in the Fire Country, how are we to get news to you?"

Kushina just said, "Enter." The tent flap opened. "I believe you all know Monk Chiriku, who has decided to enter a life of contemplation at the Fire Temple."

For the first time the mood lightened. The sight of a jonin, even one officially retired, was a sign of hope. Hui-Fen loudly told about eight enemy attacking a group of civilians, and how Chiriku had killed them all before her squad got there. Someone had started to sing a patriotic song when the alarm sounded. The Raikage did not intend for any of his enemies to escape.

-- --

"Are there any more names, Hinata?" Naruto was leaning over her shoulder, making her blush. "Does she name the chunin and do you know Hui-Fen?"

"N-n-no, I'm sorry Naruto. There aren't any more names."

Sakura answered quietly. "Naruto, I'm sorry. You know Chiriku is dead. Hui-Fen was your friend Fu-Ai's mother. Her parents were killed in Deidara's attack."

Naruto turned and walked away. "I didn't know. When she said her parents were killed I didn't really understand. I should have asked, but I was too busy celebrating. Stupid." Everyone else sat there shocked. They had all met the very polite, and very pretty, Sand kunoichi Fu-Ai only last week at Naruto's victory party.

_frustrated not be fight, stuck in this bed. earth and rain stay loot village, but hole cloud army come to killall. no walls, little water we pretty helpless, but Leaf like fight in open. _

The Cloud ninjas flooded into one isolated camp, killing indiscriminately. Three Whirlpool chunin met them bravely, drew blood and died. Four genin caught an invader in a water rope and made their first kill and then those children also died. Men stood in front of their families brandishing grandpa's sword and throwing stars they had used back when they thought they could be ninja, and proved their trainers' judgments were correct. They were not ninja, though they died just as bravely.

-- --

"Tsunade, Tsunade-sannin. What's happening. I need to know. Let me out of here."

Tsunade rushed through the tent flaps. "Kushina, don't you dare try to get up! If you break a hip you will never walk again. Put your head back on the pillow. I probably have five minutes before the casualties start to pour in. I wanted to get you back to the Fire Country before giving you this information, but I guess it can't be helped."

"First, the outer camps have been attacked. One has been overrun and all the guards are dead." Kushina stared with wide eyes, not breathing. "Minato and the Hyuugas are protecting the evacuation. There will be a battle once all the refugees are under the Hokage's protection, and we are badly outnumbered, even if you only count jonin and elite chunin."

"Now, as to your condition. Your pelvis was crushed and your internal organs badly bruised. The only reason we think you might eventually walk again is that your hip joints are intact and Shizune and Rin are piecing your bones together like a puzzle on a daily basis. If that progress is undone you will not walk again. I see no possibility of you continuing as an active ninja. Luckily you have been excellently trained in strategy and tactics and if you choose can make a contribution in a staff position."

It was a while before Kushina heard anything else than "You can't be a ninja."

"... internal organs are recovering. But there is one other thing we need to discuss that may not be important to you now, but eventually will become an issue, I am sure."

"You can never have children. To try would kill you and the baby. Your rebuilt pelvis will harden into a single piece and not have the flexibility to open a normal birth canal."

"In this you are far from alone. Many kunoichi have difficulty carrying a pregnancy to term. First the average ninja's body fat percentage is just too low to properly sustain a fetus. Second, few ninja reach normal child bearing age without sustaining serious internal organ damage. Even when the reproductive organs are undamaged, there may be things such as adhesions to deal with. Third, the effects of altering chakra flows are poorly understood, whether before or during a pregnancy."

"Even when kunoichi manage to carry a child full term, the maternal death rate for female ninja, even with modern medical support, is five times the rate for regular women using midwives... Casualties are coming in. I need to go, but we will finish this talk later."

-- --

Rin entered the tent while stripping off a bloody smock. "It's time for your nightly treatment, Kushina."

She never turned her head to look at the genin. "Save you chakra. Go help someone you can cure."

Rin stretched and rubbed her hands together. "Oh, your doctors are doing fine. Mostly they only let me assist. They have nurses can do as good. But we can't let those shards calcify in the wrong place or... You're crying. D'you got pain? Should I get Tsunade?"

She finally turned from her wet pillow. "What does it matter? I'm not a ninja. I'm not even a woman any more. My village is destroyed, my brother is dead, my father is dead and I'm the last Uzumaki. I just got my period two months ago and now I'm an it, or might as well be. You are too young to understand."

"I can't even protect my people, and you guys can't either. I heard before about the massacre. Flash always shows up too late. What good are you? My Father wasn't like that. He fought the demon and caught me and held me when I was hurt. He wasn't too late like Flash."

Rin grabbed her hand and held tight. "Kushina, what do you think happened? I was there and saw it all. Your dad let himself be swallowed by the fox 'cause that's the only way he could think to beat him. But he never was the one what caught you. That was Minato... Flash. When he caught you, he couldn't even defend himself and might have died too, if it wasn't for Jiraiya and his frog protecting us."

Now she was confused. "But I remember his arms. That was Flash? And the fox almost killed him? Why would he?"

Rin was unsure how to answer that. "I think it's just something they do. You know that story you told me about that ninja Namiyoke and how you didn't know why he protected a strange village. They seem to all do that. See, I had read that name before and remembered it because of someone I knew. It's on the Konoha Heroes Memorial 'cause of what he did. The name was Namiyoke Namikaze. He was Minato's dad."

**Next: **Chapter 13

Last Battle


	13. Last Battle

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 13

Last Battle

"Wow Naruto, both your grandpa's were heroes just like your Dad and my Grandfather." Konohamaru was even more sensitive then most ninjas to those whose names were written on the heroes' memorial.

TenTen puzzled, "But I don't understand. Tsunade said Naruto's mom couldn't be a mom. What does that mean?"

"Is it not obvious?" Lee had no doubt of the answer. "Lady Tsunade is a most excellent doctor who can make miracles with injured ninjas. All one requires is faith and hard work and the power of youth."

TenTen was looking nervously at Neji when she asked, "But Sakura, is it true what she was saying about kunoichi and babies?"

Sakura looked around the room at the boys who were trying to be inconspicuous. "Maybe the five of us can get together when you get back from your mission and talk about some things your mother didn't tell you about."

_first time since woke feel safe. know battle never sure thing, but beleve in them. know from Hokage to genin they stand with us protec peeple._

One oldster stood alone in a circle of dead gray camouflaged bodies. He had been a child when the Leaf Village was founded, already a fighter when the Fox had last come fifty years before. He had known the First Hokage and the First Shippuuden and had taught the Second. But now he was young again. Five gates and he was faster than ever. Arthritic joints and the broken leg which never healed right no longer ached. Best of all the power had returned and he could once again witness the fear in an enemy's eyes as his sword struck them down.

He knew his limits. He could feel the chakra draining away. He understood the damage which was being done to his body. It didn't matter. His daughter and the grandchildren's families would reach the Leaf ninjas in time and be safe. Chakra depleted, the sword dropped from his hand, but when the lightning bolt struck his heart there was a look of exaltation on his face.

The Cloud jonin stood over the body directing his troops to prepare for pursuit when a yellow streak was among them and people were falling over with their throats cut. He leaped to the attack when to the left, no to the right (Is it a clone?) identical white eyes and long black hair. After the spinning chakra struck there was little work left for Minato to do.

Hiashi picked up the body and carried the old man reverently back to the main camp.

-- --

Daikoku, Yoshino and three Whirlpool genin stood at the entrance to a cave filled with refugees dodging kunai and lightning bolts from the nearby trees. There was a sudden commotion as a Cloud ninja fell out of a tree with a kunai in his back. After a brief fight one ninja ran out of the forest followed by his teammates. He fell to his knees and shook his head. "No, wait! I didn't..." Five kunai eliminated the need for further explanations.

The Cloud-nin only followed the yells with their eyes as they stood frozen. "Shika!" "Cho! and Ino, too" They discovered their own shadows had betrayed them as they were crushed flat by the large human boulder.

Yoshino ran over. "Shikaku, how can I thank you. You saved all of us. Where is Inoichi?"

Shikaku unwrapped her from around his neck. "He's over behind that rock. It takes him a while to recover from using the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Do you want to go check on him?"

"Nah," she decided. "I better go keep the civilians from freakin' out. Thank you again. That was so brave."

Chouza was confused. "What was that all about?"

Shikaku stared after her. "This could really be a big bother."

-- --

It had seldom happened in his lifetime, but Fugaku Uchiha was over-matched. He knew the only reason he was not already dead was the sharingan and his fireballs. The problem wasn't so much that his opponent was very fast and very powerful, which he was, but that he was stuck in one spot. If he could only pull back, get up some speed, or circle around, he could take them all out. Unfortunately the instant he left, the brave Whirlpool genin behind him, now desperately flailing water whips at chunin opponents, would die. And the people behind them would die too.

It was only a matter of time before one of the genin collapsed and the defensive line would fail. He would then turn his back on a jonin, and that meant death. The sharingan misses little and it was obvious how short and slow one of the whips was moving. If that opposing chunin wandered just a little further away from his jonin... a direct attack, one on one, quick enough a chunin couldn't react in time to help, was the only chance, if the odds of killing a jonin in one slice could be considered a chance. Now...

Something huge and orange landed on the chunin. The Cloud jonin jumped out of the way, but only the sharingan was capable of following the attack that buried a kunai in his chest. As the toad jumped away Jiraiya called back, "How's it going, Fugaku?" He just stood and watched as the remaining Cloud chunin fled in terror.

-- --

There just were not enough ninja to go around. Minato and the Hyuugas rushed from battle to battle, turning back the invaders. Fighting ceased whenever the toad made its rounds, but as soon as they moved on the attacks resumed. Chakra is not unlimited even for elite jonin and everyone was exhausted. The only fortunate circumstance was that the perimeter was getting smaller as more people poured into the main camp and the protection of the Third Hokage and Tsunade-sannin.

-- --

The lead camp was isolated and surrounded. They had assumed that by moving faster and getting to the border first they would be safe. Only when they met the first enemy scouts did the fear set in. They now knew they were still alive only because of Hui-Fen. She had been sent to find them with Kakashi and Raido and had arrived before the Cloud troops. Otherwise they only had Junko-chunin and seven genin to defend a hundred civilians. The second chunin had died taking down one of the enemy scouts.

The refugees were hidden among rocks and felled trees atop a hill. Kakashi hollowed out a water trough which the genin filled from a creek below the hill with the water needed for their jutsu. Twenty men wielding family weapons or just clubs stood as the last line of defense. The perimeter was just too long to put the genin in safe positions. They were on the front lines alongside the chunin when the first attack came.

Hui-Fen was positioned atop a boulder high on the hill to make use of her wind attacks, but it was worthless. The trees were too near and the fighting too close for it to be useful. The only whirlwind jutsu she was able to use avenged a dead genin.

With one dead and two injured, Junko changed her tactics before the second attack. Hui-Fen took center position on the main path and placed Kakashi on the heights to use his speed as backup in case of a breakthrough. Raido, looking like a demon with the blood dripping from the bandages on his face, held his black sword at the ready at the other most likely point of attack.

The Cloud-nin found the weak point between two genin. One ninja with a spark attack knocked both genin out and was in among the civilians. He killed one man trying to use an old sword and dodged a club thrown by a second defender. That man grabbed him around the waist of his gray uniform and refused to let go even when the voltage pounded through his brain. The Cloud chunin was still trying to pry himself loose when Kakashi sliced his carotid artery. The Cloud-nin's teammate was half a meter from Kakashi's back when a black sword cut him down.

With the perimeter breached, it was hand to hand, kunai to kunai, and no one escaped unscathed. By the time the attackers withdrew every shinobi defender and most of the men had at least one wound or electrical burn. Five dead Cloud chunin lay on the ground, along with four Whirlpool civilians and three more genin. One of the genin taken down by the spark attack survived, but was still unconscious. A genin injured in the first attack quietly got up and limped over to stand with the chunin. Hui-Fen adjusted his sling to give his good arm better range of motion.

One middle-aged man retrieved his kunai from the back of a body Junko had killed and received silent handshakes from all the ninja. A young woman gathering weapons complained loudly that her antique throwing star had run off, stuck in the leg of a cowardly bug-eater, and also received handshakes and hugs. Newly armed, the women stood in front of their children or joined the men behind a fallen tree. Everyone understood that the next attack would be the last.

Kakashi did a quick reconnoiter at full speed outside the perimeter and returned with bad news. "As far as I can tell there's about twice as many of'em as there was before." Grim-faced, they took their positions and waited. Two admiring teenage girls, holding their salvaged kunais much too tightly, followed Hui-Fen to a position with the widest field of fire for her wind jutsu. Everything was silent in anticipation, except for the sound of a baby crying.

The attack came from three sides without warning. Raido waved his sword in anticipation, but no matter the amount of movement in the trees, no attack came from the north side. The lack of an attack on Raido bothered Kakashi, too, but he had to make a decision, and so he went to support the two genin. Thus, there was no backup when three ninja came at Hui-Fen. Wind blades sliced up the one in the center, but the other two dodged and came at her from two sides.

She engaged the one from the right, closed fan edge to kunai, knowing the two teenagers were about to die and if she didn't work fast she was too. Too slow, and she knew it. The knife should be plunging into her back, but at least the slash across his face would keep that one from further fighting today.

Desperately she spun, closed fans at ready, but the hand holding the kunai had stopped moving forward. The shinobi in gray was in agony from a knife stuck under his flak jacket and into his liver. With a practiced twist the knife was removed and the dead man fell, revealing the most beautiful sight Hui-Fen had ever seen. He was tall and blond and handsome, standing in the sun in his tan uniform. And he smiled at Hui-Fen.

Junko landed in front of him, her kunai pointed at his heart. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hachiro, and if I had known that the Whirlpool held four such beautiful women I would have gotten here sooner." Hui-Fen's heart skipped a beat as he adjusted his headband. "But I'm surprised, don't you watch movies? The hero who arrives at just the right minute always comes from the Sand."

**Next: **Chapter 14

Picking Up the Pieces


	14. Picking Up the Pieces

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 14

Picking Up the Pieces

"I know, I know, I know." Moegi was excited. "Fu-Ai told me her mother fell in love with her dad when he saved her life. Sakura, I betcha that Hachiro is her dad an' they met an' fell in love an' moved to Suna an' had Fu-Ai and Wen. That's so romantic."

"Yes, Moegi. If I remember her file I believe you are probably right." Sakura and the other kunoichi all had dreamy looks. Apparently even hardened fighters can still be little girls waiting for their handsome prince to whisk them off to his kingdom.

Only Naruto was clueless enough to interrupt their reverie. "Hey Hinata, whatcha waitin' for? Keep reading." Even he could not fail to notice that the white eyed glare he got in return was not the usual admiring gaze.

_oct16 - Sand shinobi drove cloud from lead camp and roled back to main battel. attak from 2 drections to much for cloud. raicage not willing send in persnal guard aganst Leaf and Sand. battel over._

"Hey kid, tell the lord high-ness, His High Muckity-Muck that I'll stay and protect these people in case they come back," Hachiro hollered at a ten year old as a puppet rattled past.

The boy answered, "Demons, more interested in girls than a good fight. That's more stupid than Sasori-sensei's puppets."

Kakashi wandered over. "That guy don't look much bigger'n me. Is he a chunin?"

"Nah, the kid's good," Hachiro stretched out on the downed tree trunk, "but he's still genin. The grand next Kazekage is too important to polish his own shuriken, so he drags Baki around to take care of his weapons and set up his tent. May Sandaime Kazekage have a long reign. Now, ladies, set on down and keep me company while I tell you about all my exploits. This protecting the camp is lonely work."

Hui-Fen batted her eyes at him. "Gee, Hachiro-san, we'd love to listen to you all day, but I'm afraid there is someone Junko-san needs to talk to. Luckily Kakashi-chan will talk about weapons and fights with you all night so that the teenage girls don't bother you too much. And see that your doctor checks out Raido after he takes care of the injured. That poor boy doesn't deserve what's probably under his bandages."

"Hey, not fair. Where you going?"

Kakashi sat cross-legged next to him and held him by his sleeve. "Now when I searched outside the barricades, I could tell someone was there, but I thought it was more invaders. So how did you sneak up the north side and take those guys out without them..."

-- --

"So it is over, Sensei." Tsunade stripped off her bloody apron. "The Raikage took off with his tail between his legs to collect whatever loot is left at the Whirlpool Village. What did he gain? There is one less outpost of human civilization on this planet and one more demon loose in the world. The wondrous Temple of the Four Beasts was destroyed and the Lord's palace is not much better. So tell me what ambition justifies all this suffering?"

Sarutobi set his pipe down. "Not ambition, Nade-chan. Ambition is a positive force that drives the best of us. It is ambition mixed with empathy that makes you want to heal the whole world. It is ambition leavening pride which makes Fugaku want to be the best and strongest. It is ambition with a sense of duty and a desire for what is right that is the reason Minato will always try to save the world. These are some of the components of the Will of Fire, but they are all useless without ambition to power them."

"It requires greed or envy or revenge to turn ambition into evil. The Raikage wants power and riches, but because of his wickedness he now has many fewer shinobi, allies who are estranged, and has only gained a wasteland of his own making. I know it saddens your heart that so many have died, but we saved as many of the people as possible and are helping to pick up the pieces. We can only hope they have happy, normal and productive lives."

Tsunade chuckled bitterly. "Normal. Who is normal? Jiraiya with his obsessions? Orochimaru with his experiments? Minato trying to save everybody? Me? I'm about to shatter from too much death. I made a big mistake in bringing those girls. How could I know they would watch most of their patients get killed by a demon? And a seven year old! Sensei that policy has got to change. We can't have infants, no matter how talented, doing our killing for us."

-- --

Kushina addressed the five chunin and Chiriku. "... and so Junko will take his place. It will be more difficult with the losses we sustained yesterday. But please tell everyone that their Shippuuden and their Oharashi would have been proud of the way they fought for the people. Junko, you are senior. Have you had the opportunity to decide where you would like to settle?"

"Oharashi-sama, as always my place is between the Cloud and my Shippuuden. I choose the Rice Field Country."

"I like the Waterfall jutsu. I will be there when the Oharashi calls."

"The Bear Country, Oharashi-sama. I want to see that meteor."

"If the Oharashi-sama approves," Hui-Fen bowed, "I owe the Sand my life. Plus they can help me improve my wind techniques."

The youngest chunin shrugged, "Well, I guess I tell my mom we're moving the family to the Grass Country. She'll miss the ocean, but at least it's not the Sand... Uh, Oharashi-sama. Sorry Kushina, I forgot."

She smiled at her former teammate. It had been so long since she felt like smiling, but hope was hard to kill completely and life went on, even after death and destruction. "Monk Chiriku, is there any word on those who escaped by sea?"

"Not as yet, Oharashi-sama. I have sent word to the temples to watch for them. They will surely sail south. Those who come to the Fire or Waves or Tea will be protected. If they sail to the Water or the Sea we may never learn their fate."

-- --

The Sand ninja were welcomed into the main camp, though it seemed that neither the Sand nor the Leaf kept their hands far from their weapons. So it did not seem unusual that all of the injured Sand fighters were kept in one tent and their medics didn't wander much further unattended. No one noticed that a certain tent at the far end of the compound always had a Hyuuga or an Uchiha lazing around outside.

Sarutobi was wearing a nondescript hooded cloak that night as he lifted the tent flap for Tsunade, Rin and Kakashi. Hizashi sauntered over to sit by a different tent where he could still keep watch but not hear the conversation. Minato wandered down the path and, after a nod from the Hyuuga, slipped into the tent.

"Hokage-sama, have all arrangements been made?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, Oharashi-dono." Sarutobi nodded. "We have received replies from your allies, except for the Grass. All will do their duty to your people. I expect the Grass will also, though if necessary the Fire nation will take that group as well. Your chunin have already efficiently divided your people into six groups."

"Tomorrow we will be met by Rice Ninja who will escort the first group. The next day we will enter the Fire Country and meet provision wagons and Leaf ninja who will escort groups to the Waterfall, Bear and Grass Countries. Your wagon will also disappear at that time."

"The other two groups will travel to a valley in the northern Fire Country. By then Orochimaru will hold a training exercise pitting his snakes against a couple of squads. No doubt this will leave the ground plowed up and most trees and stumps should be knocked down, but there will be a lot of work to turn them into lumber for building. It does not normally snow often in the Fire Country, but it will be November soon and the young and the old will want more than a tent for shelter at night. We will send as many genin as possible to help."

"The last group will leave from there and take a southern route to the Wind Country escorted by Sand-nin. They can pick up provisions in the Leaf Village on the way to Suna or to what is described as a nice bay for a fishing village in the south."

Kushina lowered her head. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I promise our people will not be a burden on any country for long. They are hard working and have all been instructed to give their full allegiance to their new lands. But I believe there is a reason you have brought these other ninja."

Tsunade was the one to answer. "Of course, Kushina. We have found a place for your rehabilitation. My Aunt Tsuchitara is an herbalist and healer in a small village a short way from the ocean. You will stay with her until your healing is completed. After enough time has passed and you are stronger, your appearance in the Leaf Village won't be connected to the Whirlpool destruction."

Minato continued, "I will be disguised as Ichigo, a traveling trader who found three shipwrecked children and brought them to the doctor. You can't call me Flash anymore when I have black hair and beard."

Rin said, "Hi, I'm your younger sister Kagome. This way I can give you your treatments four times a day and nobody will notice. I hope you like my hair."

"Your hair is pretty. Why?"

Tsunade gave her the bad news. "Your long red hair is too big a give-away. People who never met you know the Uzumaki have red hair and it is in any description of you. We need to cut it and color it to match Rin's."

Kushina turned her face toward the tent. A tear ran down her nose. "Sure, take it all. What does it matter? Take my family, take my village, take my country, take my friends, take everything I've ever known. You might as well take my hair, too! And what are you laughing about?"

Kakashi grinned. "Oh, just that they're givin' me a buzz cut and colorin' what's left brown, too. I'm your little brother Koga so I get to make fun of you. They make it sound all important protecting you, but I know better. Tsunade thinks I'm too young fer all the killin' and the old man wants to keep me away from the village while they decide 'bout my dad. So if they think it's best for me to sit around pretendin' ta be a schoolboy while I worry and it's best for ya to lay inside an' cry, well whatever they think's right. But I'm goin' to make better use of my time, Second Place."

"Don't you dare call me that! You may've beat me once in the finals, but as soon as Rin, no... Kagome gets me healed, I'll wipe the floor with you, ya little snot. Since you think it is fine making all these plans for an Uzumaki, what do you plan to call me?"

Happy to see some fire coming from her, Minato answered, "Well your background will be you were sailing from the Land of the Sea and shipwrecked. So I thought a sea name like coral, since you're all hard and prickly. How about Sango."

Kushina glared at him for a long time. "There ain't no way you get to stick a second nickname on me, Flash. As long as I'm in the Land of Fire, my name is Otemba."

**Next: **Chapter 15

Toads and Pebbles


	15. Toads and Pebbles

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 15

Toads and Pebbles

"Uh, Naruto, I think Udon and Moegi are asleep." Konohamaru didn't sound too wide awake, himself.

"Perhaps it would be best if we broke up." Neji decided. "My team has an assignment tomorrow."

Naruto offered, "Anyone who wants to sleep over, this isn't the best neighborhood to walk in late at night. I have plenty of pillows and a couple of extra blankets. The girls can have my bed. Shikamaru, you and Neji and Hinata have the farthest to travel."

Shikamaru yawned. "Going out is too big a bother. I think I will curl up right here."

Kiba said, "Wish I could stay too, but I need to feed Akimaru. TenTen, I'm going past your house, if you want to come?"

She looked at Neji, but he shook his head. "I'll see you at the gate in the morning, TenTen. It will be easiest if I sleep here and go home early to prepare for our mission, if Hinata doesn't mind." She turned very red and shook her head.

Ino stretched. "Well I like a slumber party, but Sakura and I live too close to have a good excuse. Coming Sakura?"

Rock Lee jumped up. "I must go home and prepare for tomorrow's mission. I would consider it my duty to escort two ladies to their doorstep."

Sakura smirked, "As if anyone could try and grab the two of us and survive. Oh well, same time tomorrow evening for whoever can make it. Come on Lee. We'll protect you."

"Thank you for sharing your family history, Naruto." Shino shook his hand. "My insects enjoy a stroll in the cool of the night."

Naruto carried Moegi into his bed and laid her down gently. He hung a sheet from the rafters to give the girls a little privacy and turned and almost bumped into Hinata. "N-naruto... That diary is so amazing. I can't imagine the pain she went through. And they all were so brave. When I read it makes me happy for you, and so sad. Are you OK?"

Naruto reached out and stroked her wrist. "When I was little I would imagine that my father was a great Lord and my mother was a beautiful princess. They were searching for me and one day would ride up in a golden carriage to take me to live with them. But I knew all I really wanted was to snuggle into my mom's arms and be safe and loved. So now my father was a great Hokage and my mother was a princess and they gave everything for me. But I still miss being safe in their arms."

"Oh, Naruto." She threw her arms around him. He held her close and bent down, kissing the tears from her eyes. Their lips met and a new passion was born. Naruto was experiencing emotions he had never known before. Hinato was in heaven. She was alone with Naruto and he was kissing her and the last thing she felt like doing was fainting.

"If you two want the bed, I'll go sleep on the floor."

"Eeek." Hinata put her hand over her mouth.

Naruto was at least two shades redder than Hinata. "No?!.. I mean, unh, go back to sleep Moegi. I'll see you in the morning Hinata." He spun stiffly on his heels and was around the sheet at almost jonin speed.

Neji had left the couch for Naruto and had wrapped up in his cloak after laying a sheet over Konohamaru and Udon. As Naruto stretched out on the couch he heard a murmur. "Don't be concerned, I won't object as long as you treat Lady Hinata with respect. Hiashi may bluster and throw down objections, but if you continue to progress as a ninja and as a man, he will not refuse you if you are honest with him. Just be sure you know what you want before you go any further."

Hinata helped Moegi out of her skirt and then undressed down to her undergarments before crawling under the covers. She stuck her face in the pillow and tried to breathe in his essence. This was Naruto's bed. She was sleeping in Naruto's bed. It didn't matter that he had barely had a chance to use it himself since getting it out of storage and replacing his old bed and lumpy mattress. She knew that. She had made the bed up herself. No, it just mattered that she was sleeping in his bed.

Her dreams were pleasant. All night Naruto held her close to him and told her he loved her. (Moegi never figured out why her back was so hot and sweaty when she awoke.) So she smiled dreamily as she watched Naruto's hard, glistening, sculpted body bend over, wearing only a towel. She only began to suspect it was real when he began mumbling, "Now which drawer did they stick my shirts in?"

He heard a soft "Eeek."

"Oh, good morning Hinata. Neji and Shikamaru already left. The shower's empty if you want it. Hunh. OK, if you want to lay back down and sleep later. That's OK, too. Sorry for waking you."

-- --

There were enough snacks left over from the night before and a fresh carton of milk so that the five young ninjas were not limited to ramen for breakfast. Konohamaru was in an ebullient mood from being included with the chunin, but didn't say much because Udon was worried about what his Grandparents would say and Moegi was cranky from a fitful sleep. Hinata's shyness had returned for some reason Naruto was not able to fathom.

Since his students didn't have an assignment that day, he sent them home with instructions to meet him at the training ground in the afternoon. He turned to say goodbye to Hinata, and then the awkwardness struck him. He had _kissed _Hinata. Not just kissed, but really _KISSED!_ He didn't know what that meant.

Was she embarrassed? Did she think he had taken advantage of her? Had he taken advantage of the situation? Were they supposed to kiss every time they were together now? Did that make them boyfriend and girlfriend? What did that mean? Were they supposed to spend all their time together? What would Hiashi say?

For the only time since his first mission, he was frozen in terror. "Well, uh, like, see you tonight Hinata." He didn't bother with the steps, but leaped to the nearest rooftop and fled like an army of enraged Hyuugas was on his heels, leaving an equally confused and disappointed girl standing on the balcony.

-- --

On the way to the training ground, he stopped at the Heroes Memorial, but it wasn't there. He tried the cemetery. It shook him when for the first time he realized the size of the section where all the headstones had the same date of death, October 10. As he recognized the names, he was able to forgive all those who had pelted him with stones, and especially those who had made his birthday the worst day of the year.

_Every birthday had been the same. He would get a present and a pastry from the Hokage __and two presents that were never tagged. One year he even got a gift from the one sitter who was always nice to him. But when he would look out the window, the shops would be closed and all the pedestrians would look grim-faced. Once a rock was thrown through his window. When he started school he moved to his own apartment. A counselor from the academy would come by and make sure there was food in the refrigerator and his clothes still fit, but he was pretty much left alone for the first six weeks. Then on his sixth birthday he decided to take the money one of his teachers had given him and go to eat at the ramen shop. That's when the crowd gathered. He was surrounded and pushed, then hit. When he fell down the kicking began. _

_He heard the pretty young girl from the ramen shop scream for her father and heard him arguing with the mob, but the kicking continued. That is when he began to get warm and he listened to the evil voice for the first time. "Get up and fight back, weakling. I am not going to die here." Some in the mob screamed, and one man broke his hand trying to punch the red air. He didn't understand anything that was happening or what would have happened if the man in the doggy mask had not scooped him up and rushed him to the hospital in his arms._

_From then on Naruto made it a point to celebrate each October 10 at Ichiraku Ramen, but whenever the first stone would be thrown, a pebble would intercept it and invariably strike the thrower in the knee. Sometimes, if Naruto was fast enough, he would catch a glimpse of the ANBU wearing a dog mask._

There, a Hokage's headstone. Namikaze Minato, 26 short years, born January 25, died October 10. Next to it, small, unremarkable, Otemba – Jonin. Only 20, July 10 and that date again – October 10. Naruto sat cross-legged, head bowed, a single tear leaking down his cheek.

-- --

"Boss? I'm sorry. It's way past one o'clock."

"Oh, Konohamaru. Forgive me. First time I ever understood when Kakashi would say he 'Got lost on the road of life.' Don't know what come over me. Let's go train."

"Naruto, it's OK. I remember everything you told me after my first battle."

_Naruto - _"_They say 'A ninja must not show his tears.' I don't think that is because a ninja does not have emotions. I think that if the world saw Naruto's pain, and Konohamaru's pain, and Haku's pain, and Sasuke's pain, and Kakashi's pain, and Grandma Tsunade's pain, and Iruka Sensei's pain, and Kurenei Sensei's pain, the whole world would collapse in grief."_

"Even when I was little I could tell part of you was sad. Until this I never knew why. But I'm as proud of your parents and grandpas as I am of my own Grandfather and Uncle and my Mom and Dad."

"Kiddo, I'm supposed to be the sensei here. It's not fair for you to be the grownup. Come on Konohamaru. We need to find your teammates."

-- --

"Hey, what's shakin' Naruto?"

"Gamakichi, I've got a big job for you. I need to meet all the best toads Jiraiya never introduced me to yet. Can you help me with that?"

"Sure kid, no problem. But how ya gonna get to know them all? It'll take weeks."

"Kichi old chum, nothing takes me weeks when I'm in a hurry. Shadow Clone! You guys go play spinning pebbles until I get you a frog. I want to hit whatever I aim at. Now, can you help me call Gamaken?"

Gamakichi chuckled, "Well, you do like to start big. OK, let's do it."

-- --

Kakashi was not surprised when someone appeared on the branch next to him. "Hokage, come to see the frogs?"

Tsunade shook her head. "How much chakra does that kid think he can use in one day? He's got to have fifty fighting frogs spread over three practice fields talking to clones and his genin and sparring with each other."

It was hard to judge Kakashi's expression under his mask. "Of course Gamaken and Demolisher take up one field by themselves, but notice to the right. Fifty more clones practicing Minato's slingshot."

Tsunade was stunned. "You don't think he found the diary? I thought it was lost. I didn't know it was in their effects. Do those genin know?"

"Why else would he be practicing first stage rasengan and talking to Gamaken on the same day? As to who knows what?, ask your apprentice. ANBU reports he had twelve guests until early in the morning. I'm sure Sakura would be one of them."

**Next: **Chapter 16

Sanctuary


	16. Sanctuary

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 16

Sanctuary

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

** # # # WARNING # # #  
**

. Child Abuse .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hinata, you're the first one here." A day of meeting almost a hundred large summoned toads had given Naruto a slightly more relaxed attitude toward his relationship with Hinata. He leaned over and gave her a soft greeting kiss without agonizing over its "meaning". Hinata only blushed slightly, though she was a little hesitant. But then she knew they had an audience.

"All right, break it up buddy. I knew I'd better come along and chaperon since Neji's not back, 'specially if there are any more sleepovers planned." Hanabi shoved her way between them into the apartment. Red-faced, they closed the door.

Hinata gave her the diary. "You can read the first part while I help Naruto in the kitchen." Soon everyone began showing up except for Neji, TenTen and Lee.

Sakura and Shikamaru were the last to arrive, fuming. "Geesh, even when you are being thoughtful, you are a high-maintenance bother. The Hokage got wind of our bookclub and now Sakura and I have to write daily reports on lessons-learned and training applications of the Whirlpool Expedition and its aftermath. One thing Naruto. I don't think they knew about the diaries or expected you would include us in reading them. It would probably be best if we didn't noise any of this around."

_oct17 - Osaki Sarutobi-Jonin and Orochimaru-Sannin lead relife colum met at border. Osaki short like dad but good lookig. must take after mom. Orochimaru just plane weerd. only they here plan, none else but shinobi at Whirlpool._

Minato-Ichigo walked beside the horses pulling the trader's wagon. Rin-Kagome held the reins while her "little brother" lounged beside her. The side curtains were raised to give Kushina-Otemba some relief from the heat of the last warm day of Autumn. "Hey Trader Ichigo. How long 'till we get there."

"Well Patient Otemba, you poor shipwrecked little thing, we should have you sleeping in a nice warm bed by nightfall."

"Right now I don't care about warm. I just wish there was some air moving. These woods are suffocating. I miss the sea breeze back ho... mm." Kushina was about to sink into another funk when a flicker of movement in the trees caught her eye.

The black animal struck Minato square in the back and bowled him over, going for the throat with much snarling and growling. The horses were instantly spooked by the wolf and it took all of Rin's strength and chakra to hold the reins and keep them from bolting. Kushina screamed, "Kakashi, help him!"

He looked bored beneath the bandages covering his face. "Kakashi ain't here and Koga ain't getting involved." He held his arm out to keep Rin in her seat.

Razor teeth released the coat and went for Minato's face, stopping centimeters from his nose. Slobber dripped down the snarling white muzzle, splattering in his eyes. "I... gid."

"You win, you win. I surrender, Kuromaru."

"Good... Didato." He washed the face clean with his raspy tongue.

"You! Do you know the penalty for attacking a ninja dog? Ninken hold the same rank as other shinobi. I could slice your throat and no one would question it, trader."

Minato got up and bowed apologetically. "I prostrate myself, lovely kunoichi. I am Ichigo, but a humble trader delivering these shipwrecked children to the doctor in Kamome Village."

Sniff. "You smell familiar. I smell hair dye – a disguise. Do you think you can sneak past without me noticing, Trader Ichigo. I know how you traveling traders are. Always seeking to despoil our women and smuggle contraband. I do believe I will have to conduct a strip search tonight."

He grabbed her by her chunin vest. "You handle the strip search, Tsume, and I'll handle the despoiling."

Kushina and Rin stared at the passionate kiss, but Kakashi just looked disgusted until Kuromaru loped over. "Ditj... ij... id... heat... agaid." Even after Rin knocked him flying off the wagon, Kakashi continued to roll on the ground laughing.

-- --

"Unh, Kiba, if this is too embarrassing, we could..."

"Thanks Hinata, but that's not necessary. If there is one thing the Inuzuka Clan understands, it's sexual urges. You see, as close as we connect to our dogs... Well let's just say the first time Akimaru scented a female in heat, well it's a good thing I wasn't at school at the time. I went wild 'till Hana beat me down. Then she set me on the steps and explained everything to me about what happens to us when they mate, and the need to control their natural urges and our own."

"So let's make a pact that we don't flinch from looking at anything, whether it's their battles or our parent's dating habits."

-- --

"Minato, what did you ever do to your hair?"

"Shhh, Tsuchitara-sensei. Remember, I'm Trader Ichigo. If the wrong people heard that a jonin was visiting you, it could go badly for the girl. That's why we will let the local patrol chunin keep watch on things here."

"You sweet boy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei? I'm no doctor, just an old country herbalist. Tsume, get over here, girl, and help Ichimaru carry this poor baby into the house. Honey, are you my niece's little apprentice? Oh, it will be nice to have someone to search the woods with, for medicinal plants again. Tsunade used to spend summers with me learning about nature's bounty, but nowadays no one cares for anything other than chakra techniques. Everything's shortcuts now. Be careful! Don't you dare drop that little girl. How can ninjas be so clumsy?"

Tsuchitara continued fluttering around Kushina as Minato and Tsume got her settled into bed in a nice airy den at the front of the house, without once dropping her or banging a doorpost. There was a large window through which a cool evening breeze was blowing. The room had its own fireplace and one wall was completely covered in books and scrolls.

Rin and Tsuchitara immediately began a thorough examination and declared the trip had caused no further harm, though the herbalist tut-tutted over the extent of her injuries. "I know it will do me no good to inquire how such a little girl became so badly damaged. You ninja have no sense. I can't count the number who have shown up hurt at my door. But thank the heavens I can still number on one hand those who made it here alive who weren't able to walk out that door. Cemeteries are places for the old to rest. They need none of you young people to populate them."

_oct21 - Nuthing much happen. Koga and Kagome made go school. funny. get treatment with shuters close and door lock 4 times day. Auntie make medcine for villagers and poltices for cuts and bruises. deadly boring when no patients and she go shopping or herb gather._

"Tsuchitara-han. Hello, I've got your order."

Kushina answered, "Honored sir, the herbalist is out. She should be back directly."

A smiling, heavy-set man stepped into the room. "I beg your pardon, young lady. I am Toubei Kagetsu, a dealer in rare herbs and herbal medicines and an old friend of Tsuchitara-han. I see you are her patient, well you couldn't be in better hands."

"Aunt Tsuchitara has been very kind."

Toubei smiled broadly. "Oh kind she is, and more than kind. Let me tell you the secret to her success in curing the ill. It isn't any herb which grows on my mountain. Her secret is she eases the burdens on the soul. Those around her become happy and content. They say that laughter is the best medicine. Well if I could bottle the joy she gives people I would be the richest peddler in all the world."

The front door opened. "Toubei-kun, is that you?"

"Tsuchi-darling, I was heading back to Motoyoshi Village and had to make one last stop here before the bad weather. What a fine collection of medicinal plants you have gathered. Once again I end up buying more from you than selling. You shall make me a pauper." The laughter did make Kushina feel better.

-- --

"Why do you do this every day? The teacher always expects me to stop you from acting up, but you keep starting fights." Rin stomped in after Kakashi.

"Ah, stop it Kagome. I can't use chakra, so the only training I get is wrestling with the bigger boys to see if any could go to the academy. But it's a bust so far."

Rin stood with her hands on her hips. "Well you are not going to start fighting girls."

Kakashi grabbed an apple off the table. "Nah, they got less talent than the guys. There _is_ one in your grade named Yugi or something like that."

Kushina became interested. "What about her. Did she beat you up?"

He shook his head. "Hunh-uh, just the opposite. She's so timid even the teacher don't notice her sometimes. That's the thing. At lunch I watched where she sat down to eat. I looked away, and when I looked back she weren't there. Tomorrow I'm going to follow her home from school."

-- --

Rin was watching the eight year old in front of her when the teacher slapped her desk with her pointer. "Kagome, pay attention. You've been staring into space for five minutes." It didn't bother her that the class all laughed. What bothered her was the whole blackboard was full of history names and dates which weren't in her notes. Rin knew she didn't daydream in class because the punishment for not paying attention when Tsunade was talking was too horrible to contemplate.

As soon as she finished copying the notes, she carefully studied the skinny dark haired girl out of the corner of her eyes. For the first time she was able to focus on her classmate's face, and even the medic-nin in her gasped. The lower lip was cut and swollen and the black eye showed unmistakable signs of a new contusion on top of an old bruise. She turned and looked straight at her, but somehow it was hard to focus, so she looked back at the board, determined not to miss any more notes.

-- --

Kakashi felt free. It was his first time running in the trees since getting this stupid assignment. He kept well back, but it wasn't as if a civilian would ever notice a ninja who did not want to be seen. He knew he had a prize when she turned around and peered into the shadows beneath the tree in which he was sitting.

A kilometer past the last house in the village, she entered a small cottage. Once it had been well-made, but it was now little more than a shack. He settled in for a night of surveillance. Waiting is difficult for any seven year old boy, but Kakashi had been well trained. He was still alert when his quarry staggered down the path.

It was approaching midnight and the candles had long since been extinguished when the man carelessly tossed his ax on the porch and shoved through the door. The yelling began. "Where's m'dinner. The fire's out, bitch. Git out here, ya demon spawn. I'll teach ya ta not 'ave m'dinner hot when I git 'ome. Take off yer nightshirt, ya whore."

"No papa, please, no. OWW my hair. Please papa, I'll be good..."

The front door blew open and the man with his pants around his knees fell over and hit his head on the fireplace. The girl saw the blood and screamed, pulled down her nightgown and staggered out into the night. She screamed again as she saw a shape standing in the path.

"Hey there, is ya alright? Yer in ta class aheada me, ain't ya. I'm Koga." The girl started to fade from his sight, but Kakashi grabbed her by the elbow. "Gee, but it's hard to see here in the dark. I think ya need to go t' the doc. See I'm livin' with Auntie Tsuchitara cause o' these bandages..."

-- --

"Why didn't you just off the bastard when you had the chance," Tsume fumed. "This country would be better off with Yuuhi dead."

"You don't know how much I wanted to when I saw what he was about to do to his own daughter, but we can't afford a scandal too big to be hushed up." Kakashi looked her straight in the eyes. "She is special. You don't know how special Kurenai Yuuhi is."

-- --

"Where's m'daughter? I know t'law. Ya Leaf Village SOBs ain't got no rights ta interfere in a man's home." He snarled angrily and raised his ax in threat.

Tsume tossed a roll of wire which wrapped around both wrists and tied them to a beam in the porch ceiling. The ax tipped over and hung by a single strand over the dirty bandage wrapping his stringy brown hair. Kuromaru sauntered over and sniffed Yuuhi's groin. He growled deep in his throat showing all his fangs, then he bit, gently.

Tsume mused out loud, "You know I've seen him crush a water buffalo's spine with one bite. Here is what you will do. You will sign away all rights to Kurenai and leave this country, never to return. And if ANBU gets a whiff that any other girls are being abused, Kuromaru will hunt you down and finish the job, comprende?"

**Next: **Chapter 17

Healing


	17. Healing

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 17

Healing

"Kiba, please express our gratitude to your mother and to Kuromaru on behalf of Kurenai-sensei." Shino's expression was unreadable behind his dark glasses. "Sakura, Naruto, if you could also thank Kakashi-sensei?"

Moegi's distress was easier to see. "Why Naruto, why couldn't they do something to that... that..."

Konohamaru finished for her. "Yeh Boss. That perverted bastard should still be in prison now."

Naruto didn't know how to explain the legalities to the genin, so Shikamaru answered. "Moegi... Moegi-chan. I know it's troublesome, but when you are on a deep-cover mission there are things you can't do and wrongs you may not be able to right. Tsume could have turned him over to the local authorities to be taken to Daimyou's Court, and it's possible they could get a conviction on the strength of Tsuchitara's medical evidence, though much might be made of her teacher never noticing anything."

"Kakashi could testify truthfully as to what he observed, and they would have hung Yuuhi. But he would be perjured 18 ways just by the advocate asking what action he took next. The Daimyou would never allow classified information to be used, but the merest hint of a chunin under cover would have brought so many strangers to town Rin could sell tickets to peek in Kushina's window. The solution wasn't perfect, but I doubt he lived long with ANBU watching for any reason to eliminate him."

_october31 - Kurenai slept with Rin and i and refuss go school. good have some one talk durin day. also good have some one put on bed pan when need and not wait. one time no else home. well what madenly secrets have left an 7 year boy set on pan and wipe privts for you. he now have 2 thing laugh me for. what matter? me an it, wish dead._

_November 8 turn cold. Ishiki scary big man come pick up Kurenai._

"Otemba. I am Ishiki Morino. Quite a name you picked for yourself, Oharashi Kushina Uzumaki. Completely neutral as to country or origin. I approve."

"I understand from the Hokage that you would become a Leaf chunin as soon as your rehabilitation is complete. I have received reports on the Whirlpool Expedition from all Leaf involved, including Rin and Kakashi. I would like to receive the perspective of one of the Whirlpool commanders. It could provide important information useful in future battles with the Cloud, Rain, or Stone. Please fill this book with all you can remember."

"How can I write. I'm not allow to lift my head off this hot, skinny pillow. I'd get twice as much ink on me as the paper."

"Koga!" Kakashi appeared instantly. "We need a fully adjustable writing desk for injured shinobi. Capable of holding this notebook for writing. Check that. Capable of holding any size book or scroll for reading also. By tomorrow, next day latest."

"Hai," and he was gone.

Ishiki rummaged in his pouch. "Spy pens, with the ink inside them. Not as elegant as a brush, but they write under water or upside down."

"Ishiki-sensei, what about Kurenai."

"Don't worry, Otemba. The instructors at the Academy will see she is well cared for. Unfortunately we have too much experience with students who have been psychologically impacted by injury or loss. But what that creep put her through is unforgivable. It was fortunate Kagome was here to repair her face. Facial scars are hard for a woman." Kushina tried her best not to stare at a visage damaged worse than Raido's.

"She will find a prominent place in Konoha. For an untrained child to be able to make me not notice she was in the room, amazing! I haven't been caught in anything less than an eye technique in 15 years."

Kushina still worried about the child. Kakashi was the only boy she would allow anywhere near her. Any time a man would enter the house she would run behind Kushina's bed and disappear. After a week Kushina had gotten pretty good at recognizing and breaking the girl's Illusionary Genjutsu, but the potential power she could be trained to was obvious.

But still, she was understandably petrified of men and Ishiki could make strong shinobi blanch just by walking in the room. At a child's walking pace it would be a two or three day journey to the Leaf Village alone with her terrors. Maybe if Rin went along it would make it easier. Three or four days without treatments couldn't make that much difference.

Kushina was about to make that suggestion when she looked over at the fireplace. Ishiki had shed his long black coat and was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. Curled up in his lap, Kurenai lay sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. Kushina looked over and was satisfied to see that Rin and Kakashi stared with equally unbelieving faces.

For a moment she was overwhelmed by a sense of... was it foreboding, was it admiration?... of these Leaf Shinobi who could induce fear and love at the same time. That was an ability normally restricted to the best, the leaders. Certainly the Shippuuden had it, and her brother Shiguma and the jonin Tsubasa, but a spymaster who's scars gave proof he had seen the worst of human conduct?

_november10 big day. Koga finish desk and start report and chang cast to check condishun. _

There are three truths about casts and they go triple for full body casts. They itch, they stink, and they are bad for the skin. No stick is long enough to reach every spot that itches, and things do itch when you haven't bathed for a month. And things do stink, especially when any rough spot in the cast can open a pressure sore which keeps coming back no matter how often it is healed. So Kushina was more than pleased when Rin decided that after a month she needed to examine the burns on her stomach.

"I'm going to paralyze the lower half of your body to keep you from trying to move, but you will still be able to feel so you can help us."

"Anything, just so I get a sponge bath. I can't stand to smell myself."

The blue flames on Rin's scalpel easily sliced the cast without touching her skin. As she studied the burns and wounds on the girl's body she went over her sensei's instructions. Burns, responding nicely. Bed sores, few and minimal signs of infection. Finally able to get close to the bones, there, the last three shards fit perfectly like a puzzle. Seal them in and let nature calcify around them. Muscles and ligaments were a bigger problem. A ninja required maximum flexibility and strength and it would be difficult to provide her with either.

Tsuchitara came in with the freshly prepared ointments for the burns and the sores and stopped short. "How dare you? Do you think me some mere hedge witch who won't see what is in front of her eyes? Tsunade should know better." Rin and Kushina were taken aback by the sudden anger from the perennially mild mannered Auntie.

"I helped my mother treat the victims of Kyuubi's attack half a century back and there were plenty others marked by demons afore Hashirama Senju tamed them. That spiral burn came not from any shipwreck nor even from some jinchuuriki. That is the mark of someone touched by a tailed bijuu."

Rin tried to calm her. "Sensei, please, someone could hear."

"Pshaw, not likely with Kakashi _playing_ out front. But you Leaf ninjas and your secrets. How am I supposed to cure a demon essence burn if you don't tell me. Now I need to add a little wormwood, and some wort and... Oh, don't worry dearies, I'm not mad at you. But when I see that Trader Ichiraku again or my dear niece I'll have plenty to say about their secrets. Speaking of which, your red roots mark you as firmly as the spiral around your belly button, Uzumaki-chan."

-- --

Bathed, slathered in ointment, hair freshly dyed, and sealed in a new cast (which much to her dismay, Rin had made a great production of making looser around the chest), Kushina started on her report. Perhaps it was because of Tsuchitara's tirade or because of being forced to think hard about the Village for the first time, but the emotion came pouring out:

"_i hate them, i hate them, i hate them."_

"I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!"

Tsuchitara sat on the bed next to the smashed desk holding her fists and talking gently. "I know little one. Cry it out. It will be OK. I don't know what they did to you, you poor thing, but you have good friends now. Kakashi and Rin and Silly Minato and Tsume and her doggy will make sure you get well and are taken care of. If you ever need me, Auntie will be here for you.

_nomeber 23 – finely done. tommoro messenger pick up report and done riting ever._

_sined, Otemba (Kushina Uzumaki-Oharashi)_

"Thanks Hinata. We still have a little time. You want to start the second book, Sakura?"

_XXXNovember 30 – Yoshino came by and ordXXXered me to continue XXXwritng. I never been talked like that since Father found had hung nurses underXXXcloths from castle balcony, remember Nii-chan. That time at least got Osamu new sensei. This time only got more work. She say "Never saw such horrible report. UnakXXX Unacceptble. AtroshXXX AttrotXX Atrocious spell, bad grammer." Gave Auntie lessons like I schXXXoolgirl. _

"I'd like to see her write upside down and see how she likes it? Besides, everyone was able to read my reports back home and never said nothing. I thought Yoshino was a nice girl. I never thought she was so bossy." Kakashi and Rin rolled on the floor laughing.

-- --

Shikamaru rolled on the floor laughing.

-- --

The northeaster roared down the coast and dropped seven centimeters of snow on Kamome Village overnight. "Hey Koga, Kagome. Come on, we're gonna have a snowball fight!"

With his coat flapping behind him, Kakashi smirked at Kushina and ran out after Rin to join their school friends. Auntie came in the room, but Kushina shook her head. "No, Auntie. It's all right. I'm too old for throwing snowballs and Tsunade wanted those two to remember how to play and have fun after what we've been through."

"But child, it wouldn't hurt for you to play, too."

"Maybe there is one thing you could do for me, Auntie"

Most of the snow had melted when the two returned home. Rin and Kakashi stood in the front yard waving goodbye to their friends. Three snowballs sat on a windowsill on a shaded front porch. Two snowballs jumped up and smacked Kakashi and one hit Rin in the back. When they burst through the door, Kushina was sound asleep.

-- --

Kakashi hung his clothes by the fireplace. "It will take me weeks to get my reflexes back. 'ts real hard to not dodge snowballs when ya bin trained good."

Rin hung her dress next to his coat. "Otemba, you've been awful quiet. Are you feeling OK?"

"Oh just leave me alone. Maybe I miss having Kurenai around?"

Kakashi had a copy of The Art of War. "Come on Kagome and find something to read. She's been bitchy all day."

Kushina blew up at him. "Bitchy! How would you like to be tied flat to a bed for months and have an upset stomach all day and not be able to go outside and your family's dead and people want to kill you and... my side hurts. OH... NO... I think you made me wet myself. Kagome, I need help."

"Don't worry, Otemba. I'll go get clean sheets and towels and the bedpan."

Kakashi walked over. "You really are a baby. Do you need me to wipe..." Sniff, sniff. "That's not pee." He ripped down her blanket to see the red stain spreading on the sheets and her nightgown. "Tsuchitara, Kagome! She's bleeding. Something's wrong!"

There was a clatter in the hall as Rin dropped the bedpan and ran for the door. Kakashi shifted worriedly from foot to foot as she probed Kushina's belly with blue chakra. "It's OK. It's only..."

Tsuchitara said firmly, "You – Boy. Out. Now... Dearie, everything is just fine. You just had a visit from Mother Nature. It is not at all unusual for your monthlies to stop for a while after an injury or surgery. This just shows that you are healing when you get your period back so soon."

Rin saw the tears running down Kushina's cheeks. "Does it... do they... really hurt so bad?"

She had to listen close to Kushina's whisper. "No Rin. I'm fine. It's just I know... I'm not an it. I'm a girl. I'M NOT AN IT."

**Next: **Chapter 18

Books and Bandits


	18. Books and Bandits

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 18

Books and Bandits

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

WARNING

Sexual Abuse

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

All the boys looked extremely uncomfortable. There were serious traps which came along with reading a young girl's diary. They were all quite aware that if they ever mentioned this again, the results would be painful in the extreme.

_January 4. Holidays over, Nii-chan. Deember cold and snow more than normal. Auntie and others give turns lessons. Read books, write reports. Auntie bigest priXXXvate libry of ancient book this side of capitol. Some in orginal language. Strange letter, same number so know left-right instead up-don. _

Harry Potter is strange book. Student shinobi channel their chakra through sticks called wands. Some things are pretty normal, such as transformations and healings and potions, but others are clearly mythological like elves and giants and radios with moving pictures and streets full of mechanical carriages. Thought Express moving large amount people at once also fictional, but Tsuchitara swears she once heard Land of Snow had same. Can't imagine that long metal road.

-- --

"Uhh, Sakura. Have you ever heard of that book? It sounds kinda interesting."

"Sorry, Udon. Maybe Lady Tsunade knows what happened to Aunt Tsuchitara's library. I sure hope it has been preserved, but not many people are interested in ancient histories. There has been too much happened in the last three centuries to worry about."

-- --

Moby Dick book makes more sense. Understand rigors long sea voyage. Understand vengeance and obsession. Maybe understand better why father so strong against. Have bad captain, but know of worse come from Mist. Whole book easy to understand but one thing. How can anyone find good business to hunt whale for months and waste most. Whale oil make good lubrication and burn good, but how make sense give tons of meat to shark? Most stupid business can imagine.

-- --

Bible remind of time after comet destroy legendary countries Nippon and China before ninja villages. Genesis and Exodus have great stories, exciting reading. Leviticus and Numbers, too many don't dos and sons of this and that. Auntie says would like Joshua, but Jericho strike too close to home. Try again later.

-- --

Start read Iliad. Figure out right away how will end. Couldn't finish.

-- --

"Otemba honey. I'm going to the baker's. I won't be long and the kids should be back from school soon. Here is a fresh pitcher of cold water and I put a new log on the fire. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Auntie. I'll be fine. Kakashi finally gave me The Art of War. When that jerk finds a book he likes, he just reads it over and over again." Soon she was engrossed in the enduring text, "_Sun-Tzu said: __Warfare is a great matter to a nation; it is the ground of death and of life..._"

Someone stepped on the porch, but she didn't know how long it had been as she was deep in thought over the uses of "_deception_" and quotes like "_Therefore one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the most skillful. Seizing the enemy without fighting is the most skillful."_

The door opened, but when no one came to check on her she called out, "Kagome, Koga, is that you? Hello, if you need the herbalist, she stepped out. You can wait if you like."

The look of the man who opened the den door was not to her liking with a week's growth of beard and the disheveled clothing, but there were many hard, but honest, men from deep in the woods who came to get Tsuchitara's cures. She was only certain she was in trouble when she heard the crash and the glass break.

"All right, girlie. Where's the witch keep 'er money an' 'er drugs."

Quiet, timid, act scared Kushina. Nobody can know you are a ninja. It will be OK if Kakashi hurries home from school. If the others are like this one, Rin can probably take them... if there aren't too many... if she has a warning... probably. Does she carry a knife? "I don't know. I haven't left this room since they carried me in. Please just take what you want and leave. I don't think she has any drugs. I just hear her prescribing teas and things."

The man left and started yelling, "Ya idiot, Yatou, wat kinda big time burglar are ya. Ya said there'd be somethin' we could sell. And is there? Wat can we do with roots an' tea?"

The second voice was high and squeaky. "It must be here, Bushouhige, it must. She cuts people and sets bones. She must have something more than bark and mushrooms. Who's in the room? Ask them again. They must know."

No weapons. Not even a kitchen knife. A pitcher of water. The mission, her first mission from the Hokage, was to remain untraceable and quietly integrate into the Leaf Village and the Fire Country. One water jutsu and the story of an injured girl that uses suitons will spread like wildfire. No, softly, quietly, use _deception_, wait for Kakashi or Tsume, but don't let that pitcher spill.

"Thar ain't nobody in thar but a girl sick in bed."

The slimy voice sent a shiver down Kushina's back. "A slut in bed. Naughty trying to keep her for yourself. Is she pretty, is she young? I likes them young."

Stubble Face objected, "We don' 'ave time fer this, Goukan. Let's git wat we can an' leave."

Slimy slipped past him into the den. "Oh, just laying there pretty waiting for Goukan. This is your lucky day. You be good and I won't even have to cut you." Both hands shot out and grabbed for her breasts. "OWWW! Damn, I jammed my fingers. Her boobs are made of rock."

Squeaky used a knife to pull down the sheet. "You stupid ass. She's in a cast. You can forget about your fun... There is something familiar about her. What's your name and what happened to you."

"I'm called Otemba from the Land of Sea and I was hurt in a shipwreck. Please, we have sufficient food, take what you need. If you leave now I will make sure you are treated fairly."

"Treated fairly... Now I remember that voice. I was in a Whirlpool prison for a second-story job went bad, and this Prince guy would come around every month and drag his little sister with him actin' like they cared what happened to us."

_Nine year old Kushina - "Do you have sufficient food? Are you being treated fairly?"_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." Goukan undid his belt. "This is too good to pass up. I'm gonna get me some Princess poon-tang." He ripped off her nightgown.

I have a mission. The mission is simple, stay alive, heal, and stay undercover. Kunoichi do this and worse every day to stay undercover and complete missions. For once tears don't matter. He expects tears, he wants tears. I am a ninja, it doesn't matter what his fingers touch. Heck, even the brat touched me there when he helped me on the bedpan. All that matters is the pitcher doesn't spill. Concentrate on keeping the water in the pitcher steady. Forget your body and concentrate on the pitcher. KAKASHI WHERE ARE YOU?

"Damn, the edges of that cast are rough. I'd castrate meself if I tried the front entrance. Maybe if I flip her over there'll be more room to get to her arse."

Kushina almost panicked. "Please, oh please, you can't. If I move my bones might break and I won't ever walk."

Bushouhige was getting agitated. "This isn't right, Goukan. We should get outta here afore somebody comes."

Slimy drew his knife. "Bastard, you shut up. If you interrupt again I'll cut you. I'm not gettin' blue balls because some slut whines. I'll smash this cast before that happens. Then you can have seconds if you're quiet. Besides, she wants it, don't you sweet thing."

I can't let him turn me over. Healing comes before stealth. Even the Hokage would have to agree, wouldn't he? I might get all three. I must get all three. If one gets away the mission is a bust and I'm no better than Sakumo, turning my back on a mission for my own personal reasons. Come on Squeaky, get away from the door and come watch. The bandits didn't notice the water stretching itself over the top of the pitcher.

"Hey, someone's coming." Squeaky was out of sight looking out the door.

KAKASHI! I'll kill him for being late.

Goukan danced from foot to foot, not knowing whether to pull his pants up from around his knees. Yatou hissed, "It's the old witch. Now we can get what we come for."

Kushina waited until she heard a footstep on the wooden porch before screaming. "BANDITS!"

The water spear passed completely through Goukan's groin area, bounced of the fireplace and impaled Bushouhige in the back. Kushina was across the floor to the door of the main room where Yatou lay trying to stop the blood pouring from his face. He stopped worrying about the pain when the globe of water engulfed his whole head.

Tsuchitara held a bloody knife which was usually hidden up her sleeve. The young woman and the old woman looked at each other with a new understanding of what each was capable of doing. Yatou finally stopped struggling for breath. Kushina released the jutsu and immediately fainted face first to the floor, the torn scraps of her nightclothes fluttering down on top of her.

-- --

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was her hand being crushed by two very small fists. "She's awake, Auntie, Kagome. She's awake."

" 'Teda... 'urt?"

She retrieved her hand from Kakashi's grasp to pet Kuromaru's furry head. "No, good boy, Otemba feels fine. How did you get here?"

"Toodt."

"Toot? What, a horn?"

Tsuchitara was rubbing her hands together in agitation. "Honey, I am sorry. It is all my fault. I just never thought anybody would break in around here. We never have any problems. But, you see, well..."

Tsume interrupted, "What the absent-minded old biddy is trying to say is I gave her a dog whistle five months ago and she put it on a shelf and forgot it until Kakashi was about to run all over the country trying to find me. For your information, we were here within three minutes."

"Otemba-chan, if I had just thought to give you that whistle... If they hurt you?"

"No!" Kakashi grabbed her hand again. "It's my fault. I'm supposed to protect her. I won't mess around goin' to school no more. I'll stay here and guard her from now on."

"Forget it. If you leeched onto me 24 hours I'd end up drowning you. I cursed you out enough waiting for you to come home, so I forgive you. Go to school. You – I forgave the second I saw that bastard bleeding on the floor. I'm not hurt, just embarrassed and none of them is going to do any bragging."

"Ka-go-me, stop hiding. Why do I get the idea you need to apologize, too?"

Rin sidled forward, looking at the floor. "I just thought an extra day to heal couldn't hurt. I was going to wait 'til tomorrow to remove your cast. See, I finished connecting all your muscles and ligaments yesterday. I'm sorry."

"So I'm healed. You know this cast probably saved me from being raped so all I want is... Get This Bloody Thing Off Of Me. I'M HEALED!!" She threw both hands in the air, but then she noticed a body. "What do we do about them?"

Tsume looked at it and pulled out her kunai and short sword. "The way it should have gone. You blew the whistle the old Lady gave you." Tsuchitara looked very embarrassed. "I took the one by the door with a kunai. We stretch the cut to nick the carotid and hope no one notices he drowned. The second one I impaled on a sword and a twist destroys all evidence of water jutsu. The third, now how did I do that?"

Kuromaru growled, "Red-u-dajun."

"Huh? Heh, heh heh. Well after Yuuhi I guess you do have a reputation to uphold with the sexual assault crowd. Attack!"

Everyone had to look away as the dog mauled the wounds on the pervert's body, but Kushina also noticed a wolfish grin on Tsume's face.

**Next: **Chapter 19

Konoha


	19. Konoha

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 19

Konoha

Naruto, Konohamaru and Udon huddled behind the shattered remains of a building as Kyuubi demolished the Leaf Village outer wall. The force of the evil chakra paralyzed both the will and the body. Konohamaru screamed above the raging tumult, "Naruto, we've got to do it. It's the only way." Udon nodded and wiped his nose.

Naruto fought down the urge to try and flee into the night and got back to his feet. "Hai. One left, one right. I'll hit him straight on. On my mark... NOW!" Kunai in front of him, Naruto leaped into the Nine-tails maw. One tail smashed him, but he kept going. Razor sharp teeth snapped him in two, but he kept going.

He tagged Moegi, followed seconds later by Konohamaru and Udon, and the genjutsu dissolved. Moegi sat down heavily on the ground. Udon staggered over breathing heavily. "Are you OK. I think that was the best one you ever did, Moegi."

Naruto shook his head. "Scary strong. You seem to know what frightens a guy the most and send it back at him... Enough training. Go get a shower and see you tonight. Sakura's bringing the snacks."

_January 10 – Got best 13-1/2 birthday present, Nii-chan. Lost cast. Want get up run round. SupXXX Surprised, weak as baby bird._

Tsuchitara fluttered around worriedly. "Sweety, you've been flat on your back for three months. If you get up too fast you'll faint again. A normal person would never have set up wearing that cast, let alone fought three big men. It was only the chakra you used in that jutsu that kept you upright. Just prop yourself up on those pillows while you get your bath, and then we'll see if you want to dangle your feet over the edge of the bed."

-- --

Kushina looked up at Kakashi hanging upside down from a tree limb and then over at the next tree where Rin's kunai marks were at least twice as high as hers. This was unacceptable. How could she be so weak. Nobody beat an Uzumaki. The two girls gathered their chakra and began the next run at the tree. Legs pumping, straight up she ran, higher and higher. Bark shattered, she slashed with her kunai and did a backflip landing perfectly.

Fists raised in the air, she jumped up and down in celebration. "Yahoo."

Rin was puzzled. "Hey, I'm still marked two meters above you. You haven't won yet."

"Oh yes it _is_ over. I shattered the bark. I had too much chakra. I'm back!" She walked over to the tree and straight up the side until she was level with Kakashi's head. "Catch me!" and she was off through the trees one branch ahead of him.

Over the next week the villagers stayed inside at night. There were spirit voices on the wind moving through the trees in the moonlight. When it snowed overnight, woodsmen reported seeing two sets of elf size footprints high in the trees. The old folks nodded their heads, "The sennyu are active this wintertide," and set out bowls of milk and fruit for the fairies.

The milk and fruit were never bothered, but one child put out two skewers of sweet dango and they disappeared. The next night there were three voices laughing in the trees and three sets of tiny footprints leading up to porches where dango and hard candy and caramels and chocolates were offered.

-- --

Tsuchitara was unusually stern. "Heavens help us, one would think that ninja would know better than to eat that much junk food. Now... drink the bicarbonate and I will make some tea which will settle your stomachs." As she stormed into the kitchen a smile played over her lips. "So they really are just children. I'm so glad."

-- --

The elves stopped accepting food, but their antics disturbed the sleep of early rising farmers. One farmer was waiting by the gate of his pasture when the voices sailed through the trees. "You know, some of us don't believe in nymphs and sprites. As a matter of fact, I bet that if I shoot this arrow that direction the elves will disappear and not bother us again. One, two... huh, there they go. Bunch of kids like I thought."

"Why are we running on the ground? I just learned to run in the trees and an arrow won't hit us," Rin wondered.

Kushina explained, "Because the one man with sense enough to figure it out thinks we are local children messing around. I would rather he continue thinking that way."

"So are we going out tomorrow night?" Kakashi asked. The answer was irrelevant as the next day Trader Ichigo arrived.

-- --

"Oh, my darlings, you do be careful fighting those bad men." Tsuchitara smothered Kakashi to her ample breasts. "And you, sweetie, don't you forget what Auntie taught you. Oftentimes the natural way is the surest way to heal. I packed you some fresh herbs and healing ointments. Tell Tsunade-chan she needs to come visit her old Auntie. Oh, baby..."

Kushina hugged the old lady tightly. "I love you, Auntie. You cured my heart as much as my body. I know you hate not seeing me walk away, but I need to play the traumatized crippled girl one more time for any watchers. Remember, Ichigo located relatives at a port in The River Country and we are going to be reunited. Now give me a big kiss before I lay back down and leave, if these guys can manage not to drop me."

Tsuchitara fussed all the way to the cart. "Now Icha-Icha, you take care of my little birdies. Don't you let anything bad happen to them."

Minato cringed. "That one hurt. It's because of this black goatee isn't it? As soon as I get it off I'm coming a courting." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, pshaw. Get out of here. If you come back it will be to visit your doggy girl, not me. Bye."

-- --

The trader's cart with three tired children pulled into the ANBU station that night to camp. The next morning the cart had disappeared and a four man ninja squad set out for the Leaf Village.

-- --

It is a bright sunny winter day in the peaceful Hidden Leaf Village. Two familiar Chunin are standing guard duty at the village main gate.

"Hey Inoichi, I'm hungry. Where do you want to go for dinner? How about some barbecue?", the hefty eighteen year old boy in the scarlet colored outfit asked brightly.

This brought an angry retort from the blond standing at the opposite gate post. "Choza!! If you think I'm going anywhere I have to fight you for the last piece of beef, you are much mistaken! Wherever we eat, you and I get our own bowls and... Huh? There is someone coming. It's Minato, but who is with him? He went out alone."

Chouza marked them off as they entered. "Jonin Namikazi, Chunin Hatake, Genin Rin, and..."

"Chouza, Inoichi, I am Otemba, prospective Chunin of the Leaf Village if the Hokage will have me."

He picked her up and swung her around. "It is so good to have you join us, Ohar... that is Otemba. I'm happy to see you are well."

Inoichi shook her hand. "Don't mind him. He does that to all the new chunin."

Kushina stared at all the stores and restaurants along the road. She ran up a tall pole and surveyed the surroundings with her hands on her hips. Great Konoha, the Leaf Village. The strongest village in the known world. The famous Hokage statues. She had spent a month here during the Chunin Exams. Even if she never had a chance to explore the town then, it still felt like home.

"You look like a conqueror ready to bend the village to your will."

Kushina jumped down. "Pervy Sage. I'm told that Flash and I owe you our lives. Thank you."

Jiraiya spluttered, "But, but... why would you call me that? Who is responsible for this slander?"

"My brother always warned me to pull my curtains tight and never let me visit the sauna when you were around. I still owe you." She kissed his cheek and Jiraiya stumbled back into a fruit stand.

He caught up with them after paying off an angry shopkeeper. "I'm afraid I need to take your charges away from you, Minato. You are to report to the Hokage while these three go to the hospital."

"Hey, that's not necessary," Kushina protested. "I'm just fine and ready to go. I don't need any..."

The sannin was having none of that. "Well girlie, it's not all about you. When Tsunade says report, you report or the whole world hears about it. That is her apprentice you've been dragging around with you and you are Exhibit A in Rin's report on how she spent her winter vacation. If you live long enough you'll find there are people around here you don't mess with and people you can. Number one on the list not to mess with is Lady Tsunade, believe it."

-- --

"And do you swear upon your honor as a ninja, upon the ancestors who have gone before you, and upon whatever faith you may hold, to always protect the Leaf Village Konoha and the Land of Fire, and to serve faithfully and obediently as a chunin under the Hokage and all superior officers."

"I so swear."

"Then Chunin Otemba, I declare you to be a citizen of the Land of Fire and a Leaf Chunin." Sarutobi smiled broadly. "May the 'Will of Fire' always support you. Congratulations. I have a headband for you. Wear it proudly. I see Minato has already provided you with a vest as a part of the disguise for your trip here. We also have the weapons which you were carrying when you were injured."

She picked up the sword, drew it, and lovingly ran her hands up and down the blade. "I can't use this, can I?"

Minato placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Otemba, but carrying a weapon with a Whirlpool design on the handle and engraved Shiguma Oharashi would not be wise. I will deliver this to the Chief Armorer for secure storage." She replaced it in its scabbard and he wrapped it in a black cloth.

Sarutobi continued. "We have studied your remaining weapons and scrolls. They are all high quality, but sufficiently generic as to not indicate their origin. You had one more item on you." He set the scorched and broken remains on his desk.

She rushed forward. "The Kuma Summoning Scroll! OOOhh, no. Destroyed?" She pleaded, "Hokage-sama, does this mean?..."

Kindly, "Tsunade believes the chakra imbued in the scroll rollers may have saved your life from the fox tail. It can no longer be signed. However, I trust that if the connection between the Summoned and the Summoner is strong enough that the scroll will not be necessary."

She stumbled to the middle of the room and went to her knees. Deliberately she completed the handsigns and pricked her thumb. "Kuma Summons!"

Out of the smoke a white shadow leaped at her knocking her backwards flat on the floor. "Kushina, Kushina! You are all right! The whole realm is buzzing that Kyuubi was defeated. How did you do that?"

Kushina tightly hugged the neck of the 70 kilogram white furball standing over her. "Oh Nonki, I was so afraid I had lost you, too."

Everyone was introduced to Kumanonki and it was explained why Otemba could only use bear summonings in extreme conditions or when she could not be observed. Sarutobi dismissed him. "Please extend our happiness that your valiant father, King Oushirokuma, and the brave Kumabushi are recovering from their wounds." The polar bear cub disappeared into smoke.

"Well, to more mundane things." The Hokage placed a small pouch on the desk. "You will be on a small stipend until we can get you some missions. You can stay in a barracks until you find an apartment."

Minato spoke lightly. "That's already taken care of. She'll be staying in my apartment."

Kushina instantly grabbed him by the vest and shook him. "I knew it, you pervert. Don't think I'll ever move in with you!"

**Next: **Chapter 20

First Mission


	20. First Mission

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 20

First Mission

Naruto dragged out a large box and began sorting its contents. Sakura came over. "Now what are you looking for?"

He pulled out the smashed pieces of a large scroll. Udon grabbed a burnt roller which was about to drop. "Be careful. You can tell this is rare. Look at the carvings on the roller. Bears. Gently roll it out. NO! Don't set your glass on it to hold it. Use the diaries. Amazing. Neji-senpai, have you ever seen such workmanship? It's wonderful."

Neji carefully studied the remains. "There can be no doubt. This was the Whirlpool Village's Kuma Summoning Scroll. I can still detect the remnants of the chakra with which it was imbued. What a shame."

Naruto picked a piece up, much to Udon's distress. "If it still has chakra, is there anything you can do?"

Neji shook his head, "Doubtful. Perhaps if a scroll expert looked at it..."

"Naruto..."

"Well Jiraiya and the Third were summoning experts," Naruto mused.

"Naruto..."

TenTen offered, "My dad is great with seals and summonings, but I don't think that's the same as a scroll expert."

"NARUTO!!!"

"Hunh, what Udon?"

Udon was suddenly shy with everyone looking at him. "Well, uh, I've helped my Grandpa restore old scrolls. Some were pretty bad torn up. He really cares about them. I think, maybe takin' that other scroll's part of the reason he don't like you much."

Shikamaru stood deep in thought. "Councilor Homura Mitokado? Most likely the best choice, however convincing him to go out of his way to help Naruto would be one giant-sized bother?... You know, if a jonin should happen across a damaged summoning scroll in the secure files, Mitokado-sama could hardly refuse him."

For once Neji looked perturbed. "Shikamaru, you better hurry and make jonin so you can do this stuff yourself. I'm not here just to make your plots and plans easier." (Sigh) "I'll be by early tomorrow to pick up the scroll."

_January 31 – Is big mistake. ThauXXX Thought Flash proposition me. Embarrassing._

"This is the place? You've moved out?"

Minato had stopped in front of a tall apartment building. "Yep, top floor in the middle. Not a bad place. It's well maintained, in a good neighborhood, and the streets are fairly safe at night. I still have five months left on the lease, so I have just been leaving a change of clothes and an emergency pack here."

He opened the door. "It isn't very big, but there is a nice view from the window by the bed and it is convenient to the Hokage's mansion. Bathroom and shower. I left the old bed, the mattress may be lumpier than you are used to, and the appliances come with the place. About all you need is a table and a chair or couch if you like."

Kushina was satisfied. "This will be fine. Just as soon as I get some missions I will pay the rent, don't worry. Where is your new place?"

Minato was suddenly reticent. "Well, uh, a couple months ago I put a payment down on a small brick cottage in a quieter section of town with the bonus from the Wh... uh... an 'A' rank mission."

_So, I get an apartment because he buys a house because my home is destroyed. This is so comical I could cry. But I won't, Nii-chan. I will keep moving forward no matter what life deals me._

"Hey, Teuchi, where is old man Ichirou?"

"Minato-san, welcome. Ichirou-san is feeling sickly, and since his sons are not interested in cooking, I shall be your chef today. Forgive me, Minato-san, but your dates seem to be getting younger lately."

Minato laughed while Kushina turned bright red and sputtered, "But I'm not... This isn't... We aren't!!!"

Minato explained, "This is the new chunin, Otemba. She is renting my old apartment, so I'm showing her the best place to eat in Konoha. Give me a miso ramen with extra pork and would you like shrimp? Shrimp it is."

"Minato, Otemba, hello."

"Inoichi, pull up a stool. We just ordered," Minato offered. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yeh. Chouza went home for dinner, but I didn't feel like getting stuck in the flower shop after pulling gate duty all day. Teuchi-san, miso please. Anyhow, Yoshino dumped me. I disagreed with her once too often, and she don't like that. So fair warning. She's on the prowl should you and Tsume ever split."

Minato shook his head. "Yoshino, nah, can't see that ever happening."

-- --

"Otemba, your first mission, actually several missions, will be to act as sensei to a squad of genin on this week's D-rank missions." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. "I see from your face you were hoping for something slightly more challenging. Do not disparage the importance of teaching the next generation. I believe you may find this assignment challenging in its own way."

"First, let me introduce Jonin Hamaki Mimura. Hamaki has been assigned a mission over the next week. You will take over his squad. Here is their information."

Kushina looked at the pictures. "Namida Suzume - 11, smart girl. Aoba Yamashiro – 10, strong gen potential. Might Guy – 8, another brat. How in the world did he get out of the academy early with next to no ninjutsu? I must say I was expecting more of a Leaf genin squad."

Hamaki chuckled, "Don't underestimate those kids. You could be in for a very rude surprise."

-- --

Namida's glare was very cross over the top of her glasses. "You two better stop goofing off and get to work before Otemba-san gets back."

Guy spit at a beetle climbing a stump. "If I wanted to clear brush I coulda stayed home on my folks' farm. I wanta fight battles." Aoba was making a mouse scamper back and forth to avoid imaginary cats.

Otemba stood with her arms crossed as she surreptitiously watched her new team from a nearby tree. She had never faced this problem before. Her whole life people had rushed to do her bidding. The idea that they wouldn't automatically do as they were instructed was completely foreign to her. She carefully considered her options and decided on... insanity.

Three kunai landed at their feet and she appeared in an explosion of smoke. "How Dare You!" They jumped up, but it was too late. She wrangled them together with one water whip and accosted them with every swear word she had ever heard Osamu use. She went through the list twice and then let the rope dissolve. They jumped for their tools and began hacking away at the dried brambles and saplings. She stood idly by spinning a water whip which periodically snapped like an explosive note going off. They worked late and had to double time it back to the village before the winter sun set.

The next day there was a drainage ditch to clean out and extend. While they dug they could hear the continuous swish of the whip. By noon the third day she judged they were about to break, so she took a long lunch away from the barn repairs. When she returned two hours late they would either be working energetically, or they would be in full rebellion.

The grass was a little too green for February and the path was not quite where she remembered it. The feeling – Kurenai – of course. Well, sleeping next to a nearly continuous genjutsu stream must provide a little immunity, because by concentrating she could see through the illusion. So, the fake path led to the hog wallow and the fake bush hid two boys. She walked straight toward the wallow and with a wave of her arm sent the muddy water washing over their heads.

Namida stepped out from behind a wagon. "I told them that this was a horrible idea and that a chunin would never fall for such a lame trap. I warn them and warn them but they never listen. Sensei is always trying to get them to straighten out, but they just do what they want." A meter diameter ball of brown water arced into the air and smashed over her hair. "But, but, but, I never did anything."

Kushina grabbed her by the front of her jacket and shook. "That's right, you never did anything. Are you a member of this team? Are you? If your teammates are about to do something wrong you either stop them or you back them up. There is no option to sit back and snidely comment on their failure and praise your own good judgment. The one and only option is to complete the mission and protect your teammates. When ordered by your superiors to report, you report fully and honestly with no bias meant to ensure everyone knows your brilliance."

She dropped Namida and went after the boys. "You two, if you think you can take me, do it now and get it out of your system. Come on. I won't use jutsu."

Guy wiped the mud out of his eyes and stripped off his muddy blue jacket, leaving only a light shirt and pants. "I can take you." He came at her, fast.

She was still stiff from months as an invalid. As she dodged the kick she thought, "Must work on my flexibility. If that was Kakashi that foot would have gotten my ribs." She dodged again, jumped over a leg sweep, blocked a punch, and swatted him on the butt. As expected he was enraged. The next wild charge left Guy face down in the grass being hog-tied.

She looked up and dove to the left as a fireball scorched past her. It immediately registered that the fireball wasn't hot. She charged straight through the second one and blocked the thrown kunai which was very real. In seconds Aoba was laying next to Guy. "Stupid. Neither of you have a chance against me by yourselves. Maybe a genjutsu could distract me long enough for Guy to connect, but one on one you are dead. And you, you might as well turn around so I can tie you up, too."

Namida ran away and her kunai didn't come close to Kushina, but Kushina spun around as she heard the sound of taut cords being snapped by it. She dove to the right as something passed through where she had been. A needle shooter? The kunoichi had a needle shooter! Beautiful move. The needles allowed Aoba enough time to help Guy out of his ropes and now they were spaced 120 degrees apart. Next move should be a gen to cover the real attack.

Sweet, now there were nine of them. Surely not shadow clones, not even regular bunshins. Just illusions but got to find the real ones. Two shuriken for the Aoba standing still to break his concentration; attack two Namidas to make sure neither is real and dodge the needles from the other; two Guys disappear so let's send the other crashing through the barn door. Aoba with a kunai, we'll toss him... damn more needles... use him as a shield?

Three needles struck Aoba in the back, but one lodged in her right arm. "Shit, you got me. So you do know something about teamwork." Kushina disappeared into smoke and came out of the barn supporting a limping Guy. She went over to check on Aoba. "These aren't poisoned, are they?"

-- --

She was well satisfied with the day's work. The kids had finished the repairs on the barn in record time while she rebuilt the barn door. Luckily the farmer was so happy to have a rebuilt barn door for free that he didn't ask how the other one had gotten splintered. That was a pretty strong shadow clone she had used. She hadn't expected them to be able to stick a needle in it. They have potential if she can straighten up their attitudes.

-- --

"Otemba?"

"What Namida?"

"Would you mind at all if I came over and talked some time?"

Kushina smiled at her. "Sure, is there something on your mind?"

The younger girl looked away. "Well, its just that all the other senseis are men and the girls my age, well... and there's no one to ask but Tsunade-sama and she's, well..."

"You want to learn how to be kunoichi as well as ninja, right."

"Uhn-huh.

"I'm only two years older than you are, but I would be happy for some company. We can talk."

**Next: **Chapter 21

Second Mission

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

**Author's note:**

I just discovered that Kushina's actual birthday is July 10. Since I had chosen January 15 for this story, it was necessary to suddenly age Kushina 6 months to match the databook. I wish Masashi-sensei would consult me before making changes like this. Minor edits to chapters 1, 15 and 19.

- Starshipw


	21. Second Mission

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 21

Second Mission

"This time I will defeat you for sure. I have the strongest taijutsu ever for someone my age."

Kushina shook her head. "Sorry kid, Kakashi has you beat."

Guy rushed over. "Have you fought Kakashi? When? Did you beat him? He was in my class at the academy, but he graduated after nine weeks. To become the greatest ninja I have to defeat him."

Kushina thought about the best way to deliver the bad news. "OK, kid, sit down. You can't beat him. He knows as much ninjutsu as any chunin twice his age and more than some special jonin. You can't compete with talent like that. He's as fast as a jonin, while you are fast, it's not even a close second. His intelligence is off the chart. You might be naturally stronger, but he is much more powerful."

"That's not right. I will be the best. There's got to be a way."

She looked at his earnest face and the disturbing eyebrows. "There is only one way to beat a genius. Often a genius," ("or someone born to power" she thought critically), "finds things come too easy to him and doesn't work as hard as he could. He is powerful, so become just as powerful. He is smart, become sly. He is fast, wear weights until you are faster. He has jutsu, learn to counter it. He does 50 reps, do 100 or 200. You have the energy of your youthfulness, use it. Now come on and I will teach you some Whi... I mean some of my own taijutsu."

"I bet I beat you by the end of the week."

"You're on. Loser does 100 push-ups."

Guy put his hands on his hips and stuck his chin in the air. "I will defeat you by the glorious power of my youth!"

-- --

"Oh, Guy-sensei is so cool." Rock Lee was on his feet with his fist in the air. "Hurrah for the power of youth."

_February 8 – Hokage Birthday. Not big celabXXXX party like Shippuuden Birthday, Nii-chan, but nice get day off from brats. Tommorrow last day till Hamaki return._

"How do you break my genjutsu so easily?"

"Well, Aoba, let's just say I had plenty of practice with a wild gen user. Strength will come with maturity and practice." Kushina thought about their battle. "Two things for you to work on. Detail and defense. To catch a strong ninja in an illusion everything must be perfect. You covered the hog wallow with green spring grass in the middle of winter. Then you let me break your bunshin illusion with two little shuriken, leaving Guy exposed."

"Here's what you do today. Share a picture of a peacock with Namida, detailed to the last feather. Let him strut around. Now run to the woods and back without letting the illusion waver. Namida is the judge. You pass when you can serpentine around the trees without losing detail in your illusion from start to finish."

-- --

"97, 98, 99, 100. As promised. A ninja always follows through on his promises."

Kushina laughed, "I do believe someday you will beat me and, if you keep training, someday you will be able to defeat Kakashi, too."

-- --

Aoba was adamant. "Sensei, next time you tell us to goof off on a mission, make sure we aren't with some crazy person. She coulda killed us."

Sarutobi chuckled, "It appears that Otemba was able to properly motivate your students, Hamaki. I believe there is no doubt about her leadership abilities."

Namida sighed, "I think she is pretty neat. That's the kind of kunoichi I want to be."

Guy chimed in, "Yeh, and she taught me some cool moves. Her taijutsu is almost as good as you, Hamaki-sensei. I'm going to train harder than ever."

Aoba nodded, "She knows things about genjutsus, too, and can see through them better'n most anybody."

-- --

Sarutobi tapped his pipe on the ashtray. "I see, and do you have any details you would like to add to the report?"

Kushina looked straight ahead with her hands behind her back. "No Hokage-sama. All missions were completed on time and to the satisfaction of the client."

Yoshino added, "The report is severely lacking in detail, but at least the penmanship is legible, mostly, and the spelling has improved somewhat. Continue with the lessons you were given and the diary until you are able to write with the same fluency with which you speak." Yeh, no details about beating down rebellious students or inadequate training. Surprising for her background, but what she can repair herself she fixes herself without complaining to her superiors. Troops will follow a captain like that.

There was a knock on the door. "Your next assignment is here. Enter."

Kushina ran to the door and threw her arms wide. "Kuromaru!"

" 'Teda... gud."

-- --

"Tsume, come on, let's go."

"Slow down kid. I need to check your backpack. We're going to be gone a month familiarizing you with all the ANBU posts and most of the major villages. OK, east to the coast, check out the Wave border crossings, and then south toward the Land of Tea. I've had enough of winter."

_March 1- First time any to report. Tsume great travel companyun, Nii-chan. Athletic, talkative, vulgar, knows all best restXXX places eat and lowest dives. Went place princess cant go. Two young girls, hang round docks middle night bad idea. Suggest always take wolf with. Nobody bother._

_Also know prettest seclude bays. Never thought skinny dip in February. Never round older girls much except sauna. Tsume great body, pretty and super fit. No wonder Flash like. Never want boobs. Just get in way ninja. Now kind of jelous. Tsume say figure come fine, titties cute._

_Reach River Country border, head north._

"Kuromaru, what is it? Someone coming?"

"Didja... Juda... tree"

"What are three Sand-nins doing entering our territory away from the main roads? Otemba, behind and to the left. Kuromaru, back, right."

Three ninjas in tan uniforms landed kneeling in front of Tsume. "Your pardon for this intrusion. I am Hachiro of the Sand. This is Karura and Yashamura. We had no intention to trespass upon Fire Country territory, but we have been tracking a group of raiders clear across the River Country and you are the first Konoha-nin we have found to announce ourselves."

Tsume held his steady gaze. "Kuromaru, check him out." The two genin started to get up as the huge dog approached, but went back to their knees when their chunin held steady, the hand on his holstered kunai never flinching. Kuromaru lowered his neck until he was eye to eye with Hachiro and grinned, canines flashing and slobber drooling.

Sniff, sniff. "True."

Tsume smiled. "He thinks you are telling the truth, so welcome to the Fire Country. How may we be of service?"

"Well, if that fine animal's nose is as sharp as his fangs, could he check this knife?"

"Dlood."

"Nope. The victim's."

"You.. her."

"Yeh, we touched it. Try again."

"Dew."

Tsume was up immediately. "Let's go. If he says it's a new scent we didn't pass it on the way here. So unless they doubled back on you, we should cross their spoor ahead. Find."

Four kilometers north, Kuromaru alerted.

Tsume began to sketch a map in the dirt. "We need to move fast. Can they run through the trees?"

Hachiro shook his head. "Yashamura hasn't completed his rock climbing exercises, yet."

She pulled out a scroll and wrote quickly. "That's OK. We need to send for backup anyhow. Five kilometers north you will meet the main Southern Suna Road. Follow it a little ways west to the border crossing and give them this. They will summon ANBU. Lead them back here."

Karura yelled, "Hey, are you trying to separate me and my brother?"

Hachiro shook his head. "No Karura. It is about time Yashamura was given a solo mission, and delivering a message through enemy territory and leading troops back to battle is an important one."

Following Kuromaru through the trees, Kushina ran beside Hachiro. "That was nicely done. She couldn't continue to object without dissing her brother and you turned a liability into an asset. How will she do if it comes to battle?"

"Don't worry about her," Hachiro chuckled. "She's an ambitious, blood-thirsty little thing with some crazy jutsu. Swears she's going to marry a Kazekage, and I wouldn't put it past her. Enough about her, I need to travel more, because the Leaf women are even more beautiful than the ones I rescued from the Whirlpool." Kushina stumbled and almost missed the next branch. Hachiro grabbed her arm to steady her. "Careful beautiful, I know my compliments have been known to knock girls off their feet, but I thought someone as pretty as you would be used to it."

"What was that about the Whirlpool?"

"Oh, sure, there was this big battle, but when I showed up and started killing Cloud-nins the Raikage turned tail and ran. If you don't believe me, there are a couple of Leaf kids you can ask about my heroism. One named Kakazi and the other had a black sword and a bunch of bandages on his face."

Kushina tried to get her breathing under control. "I know them, but what about the people you saved?"

"Oh, they built a nice fishing village on the East Coast near the mouth of the Great Inlet. All except Junko, she went somewhere else, and this cute genin with her fans, Hui-Fen, she and some other genin are now Sand Village shinobi." Look at her smile. Your small talk is really working on this one. Too bad she's a little young like Hui-Fen. But then again she's not too young to kiss.

-- --

Kushina couldn't be happier. The raiders had camped next to a stream. Now, unknowing, they were encircled. Kushina was a dark shadow in the water. Tsume was in the trees to the right and Kurara was hidden on the left. Hachiro and Kuromaru were completely unseen across the clearing. Tsume shouted, "Hello the camp. This is Fire Country security. Lay down your weapons and prepare to be inspected for contraband." The response was in the form of shuriken and kunai.

As the bandits peered into the brush trying to find the speaker, they were struck from behind by a rain of stone spikes. Four men ran to attack the earth jutsu user, two circling into the woods and two along the stream. As they passed her, Kushina rose from the surface like a water nymph. "Hello-o-o there." They spun to see where the sexy voice was coming from, but it was too late. They were lassoed together by a water whip.

"Hold them!" Karura ran from cover and slapped the ground. "Earth Coffin Jutsu!" The pair were trapped to their necks in a pile of hardened dirt.

Kushina yelled, "Where are the other two?"

"Don't worry, they won't get past Hachiro."

The last two bandits took off for the trees. Just as quickly they came running back followed closely by a snarling black beast. When the wires wrapped around them and brought them down they screamed like little girls and kept screaming when they saw the feral grin on the kunoichi standing over them.

Hachiro walked into camp dragging two unconscious men. Kuromaru sat wagging his tail as Tsume scratched behind his ears, then his hackles went up. He growled, "Tedt" and leaped toward the tent, snarling. Unexpectedly he collided with Hachiro's back, bounced off and spun around prepared to attack, but mostly interested in seeing what the strange man who smelled like sand would do next. Tsume was too angry to care as she landed next to her dog with her kunai drawn.

"It's all right now, Princess. You are safe now. I'm the hero knight from the story book who comes to rescue his Princess." He came out of the tent holding a 2 year old girl wearing an elaborately embroidered kimono.

Tsume put away her kunai. "Who is she and what has been going on here?"

"Ladies, may I introduce to you the Daimyo's daughter, Princess Arenohana-sama."

**Next: **Chapter 22

Sasori


	22. Sasori

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 22

Sasori

"They rescued a princess? Pretty neat." Hanabi wanted to be both the princess and the brave knight. "Neji-nii-san, when will they let me go on missions like that?"

Konohamaru wasn't interested in princesses. "I want that Earth Coffin Jutsu. Maybe three Earth Walls... Work out how to gage distance... Yamato-sensei can help with the hand signs... Shouldn't be too hard if that girl can do it." He received a swat on the head from Moegi.

Shikamaru cautioned, "Don't think learning that jutsu will be anything but a major bother. We have seen it up close. I'm sure it's an early version of Kazekage Gaara's Desert Coffin, because Karura was the name of Gaara and Temari's mother."

Konohamaru whistled, "Gaara, whoa."

Udon objected, "You're not gonna practice that one on me!"

_Tsume use words not even hear from Osamu. Yell "Go in battle no infromation. Could kill girl. Dumb as pile sand."_

"I apologize, Tsume-san. It was necessary." Hachiro bowed. "The abduction was a state secret. I could not divulge this information until I was sure she had been recovered. She was traveling on a holiday to the seashore when she was kidnapped by these bastards. All her guards and attendants were murdered. We were the first to come upon the smashed carriage. I sent the fastest member of my squad to sound the alarm and we took up the chase. I believe they were heading to a hideaway or a meeting place in the River Country, because they changed direction as soon as we caught the man who had stayed back to watch the road for pursuit."

"We lost the trail at a river crossing and were casting back and forth for signs when we came upon you and your remarkable dog. I apologize, Kuromaru-san for blocking your attack, but my duty is to protect the princess."

"O... Kay."

Five ANBU leaped into the clearing and a boy jumped down from the back of one. "Yashamaru, well done," Hachiro beamed at the genin. "You made very good time. Tsume-san, if I could make a suggestion. The Fire Country is probably about to be invaded by half the Sand army. An incident could be avoided if they were told 'The package has been recovered by Chunin Hachiro.' " Tsume nodded and the ANBU captain gave a sign so that four ANBU headed back to the border.

-- --

"Where have you been? I have been waiting all night. You know better than to make me wait."

Early morning sunlight was just peeking through the trees to the east. Hachiro bowed as well as he could with the sleeping child in his arms. "Master Sasori, we walked all night through the dark forest with the Princess and escorting the prisoners. The only reason it was even possible was this excellent Inuzuka ninken."

Sasori waved to three Sand chunin. "Bring the prisoners. Did they say anything to the Leaf?"

"No Master. The ANBU captain wished to interrogate them, but desisted when I objected that it was a matter only for the subjects of the Wind Lord."

"Ku-ku, well then Karasu," the four-armed puppet rattled over next to Sasori, "what is the proper punishment for someone who is caught failing to kidnap a member of the royal family? It should be long and painful, but you know how I hate to make anyone wait." A puppet hand detached and flew down the line of prisoners, leaving a scratch on the back of each one's neck. They fell to the ground convulsing and screaming.

Kushina started forward, but Tsume grabbed her arm. "They aren't Fire citizens and they're across the border in a neutral country. We can't interfere as long as our allies in the River Country aren't harmed."

The poisoned men lay on the ground twitching and moaning loudly. Sasori sneered, "This is much too noisy. We can't wait around for them to quiet down. Yuura, dispose of the bodies." The young shinobi stepped forward while completing his handsigns. Oil sprayed out of his mouth covering the condemned criminals.

"Have mercy." "No, no, NO!" "Help!" "Anything, anything." "Master Sasori, we tri..." The explosive note struck the oil.

-- --

"Who was that creep? He looks like a perfectly normal young man, but he's totally warped and why kill them before they could be questioned?" Kushina and Tsume had set up camp early to rest up from a long chase, a battle, an all night march, and three hours of writing detailed reports for ANBU to deliver to the Hokage.

Tsume poked the fire. "Sasori-jonin, known as the Master Puppeteer of the Red Sands. Owner of the highest level puppet jutsu, at least since the retirement of the famous medic-nin Chiyo. At least as deadly for his poisons and for his cruelty as for his puppets. His main puppet is Karasu, the Crow, but he has many others and can direct single or multiple weapons just as easily. I don't care much for many Sand Country ninjas, but I do hope Hachiro watches his step around Sasori."

"You liked him, didn't you?"

"Sure, you did too, kiddo. I saw how you got when he tossed one of those flowery compliments your way. You were almost panting waiting for another one. He's bold and brave and competent and fun to be around like Minato. Plus I'd lay you money he would be a hoot to share a bedroll with."

"But aren't you and Minato, well...?"

"Sure, kid, he's the best lover I ever knew. But it's not serious. The man I marry's gotta be a dog man."

Now Kushina was totally confused. "But I thought Flash and Kuromaru liked each other."

"Kid, to join the Inuzuka Clan ya gotta think of dog hair in your breakfast omelet as just another spice. Ya gotta love their kisses even when you saw what they just ate off the ground. Ain't one in a thousand _dog lovers_ can think like and see the world like a dog. It makes it almost as hard for us as it is for the Aburame to marry outside the clan. No, some day I'll decide on one of my second cousins and settle down and raise my own pack. Besides Minato is no dog; he's a fox."

"What do you mean, Tsume?"

"Oh a dog will sniff around whatever is in heat. When Minato finally finds his mate it will be for life. Sure, you two would look great together. I just may suggest it next time we get it on. Better yet you could join us."

"TSUME! I'm only thirteen!"

Kuromaru turned around and nipped the older girl. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Ge... good... to... Teda... ditj."

She ruffled his ears. "I'm just fooling with her, you old softy. Besides, her Flash is too much of a straight kunai to mess around with teeny-boppers. Seriously, Otemba, five or six years difference is half a lifetime when you are 13. Wait until you are 17 or 18 and it won't seem nearly so important."

_March 3- Tsume great travel companyun. Athletic, talkative, vulgar. But when combine talkative/vulgar make hard young girl sleep even up 37 hour strait. Hachiro – Flash? Finely went sleep try figure how do guy and two girls._

For once it was the girls whose cheeks were pink as everyone prepared to leave. The boys tried to hide their smirks in order to avoid painful retaliation. Naruto asked, "Sakura, do you think Sasori might of...?"

Sakura nodded. "Kushina sure seemed to have suspicions, and knowing that later he goes missing and kills the Kazekage, yeh, an attack on the Daimyou's family seems a likely first step for him. A Leaf ninja would never get away with acting so rashly with prisoners, especially before they were interrogated. But in the Sand, at that time, a premature execution by a high ranking shinobi could go unremarked. So, I'll straighten up here. I think Hinata wants to say goodnight."

Naruto smiled his thanks, inhaled deeply, and walked over to where the Hyuugas were waiting by the door. "Uh, Hinata, would you like me to maybe walk you home?"

Hanabi grabbed his elbow and pulled him toward the door. "Great, let's go."

"Hanabi," Neji ordered. "You need to come with me so that we get home by the time your father expects you." The girl grumped at him all the way down the stairs.

Naruto stiffly stuck out his elbow. Hinata stared at it as if she had never seen a right arm before, then grabbed it tightly with both hands. They walked a while before she broke the silence. "Oh, thank you for walking me home. I like walking with you in the dark." It was not very late, but the fall sun had set long ago and the sky was overcast.

"Hinata, you got to help me out. I've never, well I never had a Mom or sister so I really don't know what I'm doing or how to treat you right. I mean, I followed Pervy Sage around all those years and I'd have to carry him back to our room from all sorts of bars and strip clubs. But he just wanted to hang around those women. He never cared for any of them, so what they did never meant much to him or me."

"But I don't care about that. What is important is the the bonds I have with... Oh, no... I didn't, I mean I wouldn't, I mean you aren't like the naked girls in the nudie bars. That is, I'd still like you even if you weren't so beautiful. I mean..."

"NARUTO!"

"hunh, hinata-kun?" he said in a small voice.

"I'm cold."

"Uh, do you want my jacket?"

"No, but you could shut up and put your arm around me."

-- --

On the porch of the Hyuuga main house, two sets of byakugan watched the long tender kiss happening under a dark canopy a block away. Hanabi remarked, "Well, about time. I thought I was going to have to go back and show them how to do it again."

Neji shook his head. "Do not be concerned, cousin. The dobe is a klutz, but I have found that he usually wins in the end." Even Neji was not aware that inside the house a troubled third byakugan watched with concern.

-- --

"We musta raked every leaf in the Leaf Village." Konohamaru was still complaining as he plopped down on the floor. "When are you goin' to get us that C-mission, Boss? The only thing your clone did today was doze in the sun while we worked."

The apartment was less crowded than usual since Neji's team was on another assignment, and so was Shino's. From somewhere a deep sense of disappointment assaulted Naruto when he realized that he couldn't walk Hinata home at the end of the night. He really missed her and he didn't know why. Saying goodbye was never a problem for Naruto. Setting off on a mission for a week or for two years was never a matter of concern to him. Wherever he went he made new friends and said goodbye, hoping to see them again some day. He would meet them once more when time and circumstances permitted.

The only goodbyes that hurt were the ones who wouldn't return. There was an ache in his heart that only his first comrade, Sasuke, could fill. And those who were gone. The Third who never looked down on him, who took time for him, whose attention he had always tried to get, who made him want to be Hokage and protect all the people. Haku, his first friend to die. Asuma-sensei who taught him wind chakra. And Pervy Sage who he never believed could die on him. Always and forever Jiraiya would be missed.

But Hinata? How was it possible to miss someone who was on a one-day mission. Tomorrow she would be back at his kitchen table reading. That seemed the perfect place for her. Either there or dancing under a waterfall in the moonlight. Somehow the two incongruous images seemed to merge for him. To think that he went off for two years and never thought about her the whole time. Two weeks ago she was just a valuable comrade and one of a large circle of friends. But now...

Demons but he missed her.

**Next: **Chapter 23

Cold Rain


	23. Cold Rain

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 23

Cold Rain

_March 8 – Rain again, Nii-chan, cold rain. march near rain country border misrable. Like rain. Stand on prow ship or castle balXXXcony in Nor'easter and revel in storm and lightening. Nothing revel in cold wet sleet and drizzle. Nother reason hate rain country._

"Was that thunder?"

Tsume stopped trudging through the mud and listened. "Can't tell in these hills. Kuromaru?"

The bedraggled dog perked up his ears, then came to alert. "Gatte'."

"Take us to the battle, boy!"

-- --

Mikoto Uchiha had been very pleased when she had received a posting as a resident chunin. She considered it a great compliment to her skill since normally those positions were limited to adults over 16, and her three month assignment would be over before her next birthday. She was less pleased when she learned the assignment would be the Nagame Village region in the middle of winter. The only good thing about the last two months was she could practice her fireball all she wanted without accidentally setting anything ablaze in the rain.

She was finishing some paperwork when the door burst open. "Uchiha-han! The alarm fire is lit!"

They ran outside and stared at the far-off bonfire. The sharingan could detect no other signs of trouble. Mikoto ordered, "Ring the disaster bell, Rimmukanji-san. You should have time enough to get everyone into the bunker." She went back inside to the small aviary. She didn't know what she was facing, but she had to quickly choose from her three options. One pigeon to the nearest resident chunin. No sense in asking him to die with her when he could be facing his own invasion, but he could alert ANBU and send warning to the Hokage. What she needed was numbers. Luckily bodies were available two hours away at the new Kakikae Village and she had a kestrel trained to get there fast. She sent them off and turned to the third message.

The last pigeon was for Konoha. She set the timer on the cage door for 90 minutes, with plans to reset it every half hour, and activated the trap on the door to the aviary which would release the messenger if was opened incorrectly or set on fire. The message was short. "I am either dead or have been fighting for over an hour. May my clan avenge me."

She went out in the rain and was met by Rimmukanji and three armed men. "Uchiha-han, please use us." She shook her head but he continued. "We have watched you train often enough. We have no illusions we could fight ninja strong enough to defeat you. But if we can be diversions to delay or distract them, we offer our lives just so it helps keep you alive to protect our families."

She bowed to them. "Thank you Rimmukanji-sama, you have the will of a Hokage, but your place is with your people. The bunker is well built with timber framing proof against most earth jutsu and thick dirt insulation to protect from fire and water. If the metal door is breached the entrance will be congested and only there will you have a chance to hold them off. Aid will be here soon."

-- --

The lone figure knelt peering through a hole in the bottom of what had been an upturned wagon. The opposition stood outside an arc of scorched and steaming ground, testifying to the optimal range for a fireball jutsu. Fighting fire jutsu was good sport for a group of water users, but those weird eyes just screamed Uchiha, and that was another matter altogether. Those eyes were helpful in one way. You could pretty much gage how much chakra was behind them by the length of time they were used, and those flashes of power were coming infrequently and for shorter durations. A couple more fireballs and they would just walk up and see if it really was a girl beneath that flak jacket. It would be good to have a little relaxation before cracking open that packed earth vault she's guarding.

-- --

"It's hard to pick up a scent in this rain, but I think that's Mikoto Uchiha down there." It was hard for Tsume to see through the mist. "We need to quietly make our way down there fast. She's about all in."

"Is she related to Fugaku?"

"Oh, second or third cousins I think. So you've met old stick up his ass Fugaku. Never seen a man so full of himself. But Mikoto's OK for an Uchiha, and they still talk about the Chunin Final between her and Yoshino. Man, the number of traps she had to try and avoid! Ready Kuromaru, we're going in."

"Wait," Kushina stopped her. "These are my fighting conditions. I'll go first. You two follow." Rain and mist and puddles started forming a large ball in her hands as she swerved around the last trees onto the open ground.

The sharingan picked up the new chakra signal and saw the vast amount of water being accumulated. There was a devastating jutsu forming and she was done for if she couldn't disrupt the attack. It was extreme range, but if she put enough chakra into it a fireball should reach.

Kushina was prepared for the fireball, welcomed it really. Nobody would allow you to run up behind them and shoot a jutsu into their backsides. On the other hand if you were defending yourself from the enemy, that meant you were a friend, right? The fireball struck the watershield and heated it almost to boiling. For an instant one of the Rain-nin was puzzled. "That's weird. Who do we know makes a square watershield instead of a round one?"

As the last of the fire flowed around her Kushina slapped the boiling water. "Water Spike Jutsu." Spikes burrowed down in the turf, shattered windows and siding, and tore through any flesh that was in the way. Five invaders were still standing with superficial wounds, trying to decide whether to stay and fight on two fronts, when a black beast leaping out of the steam and a screaming female demon decided it for them. The three remaining headed west for home and almost made the trees when they were met by two kunai and a flash of golden hair. In terror, the last remaining Rain-nin ran around the corner of the building. Kushina heard the distinctive "thunk" of rock striking skull followed by a young voice, "Hey, I got one!"

It seemed something was oddly familiar about that voice as she walked over to where Mikoto was sitting, head down, on the tongue of the shattered wagon. "I'm sorry about using that fireball on you, but I don't know who you are. I know Tsume and her dog/wolf/whatever, but how did you all get here so fast?"

They shook hands. "Hi, I'm Otemba. I'm new. Tsume and Kuromaru were just showing me around when we heard the party and decided to join in. Don't worry about the fireball, I was planning on it. As to everybody else, have no idea."

"No, I figured you knew what you were doing. The reason I'm sorry about the fireball is it was the last of my chakra. I can't walk."

"How long were you fighting?"

She looked up and watched a pigeon fly over, heading southeast. "Oh, I'd say a little over an hour. Damn, that was my last pigeon. I hope they don't put my name on the memorial stone, yet."

Since Tsume had previously been stationed in the adjacent district, she knew Rimmukanji and went to tell him to open the vault and come out. Then things got confusing as all the villagers wanted to talk at once and thank the Leaf ninjas for saving them. An eight year old boy brought them hot tea in covered cups and stood there gazing admiringly at Kushina. The four volunteers finally got to help, picking up Mikoto and carrying her to the nearest house to recuperate.

Minato and another jonin walked up. Minato jumped back and grabbed the neck of the black dog leaping for his throat and gave it a knuckle rub behind the ears. "I win!" He got a big wet doggy kiss in reply. "Tsume, Otemba, where did you come from. I got word from ANBU that something was up and rushed over. Met Kunugi and his team along the way and were preparing our attack when you chased them into our laps."

Kunugi Mokume continued, "We were working at the new Kakikae Village where the Whirlpool refugees are being settled when the message arrived. I grabbed the two top genin and we came at a run. When we saw Minato, he took one side and we took the other, but we weren't expecting you to spook them into our laps. Kumade knocked the last one out with a nice rock jutsu. Boy was Genma jealous."

"Who knocked him out!?" Kushina felt trapped. This wasn't supposed to happen on this trip. Some day it would happen in Konoha, but the Hokage could contain it with a command of silence. Out here not even Tsume knew. Flash! Flash could help, but I need to talk to him before the genin drag the bandits back. "Uh, shouldn't we... uh, see if the man who lit the signal fire escaped OK?" Please, oh please, Flash. Look at me.

Minato never gave any indication of noticing her, but he answered off-handedly, "Yeh, probably should check. I'll come along." As two young boys led a prisoner around the corner of a building, Kushina headed for the trees.

A kilometer into the woods Minato stopped. "What's wrong, Red?"

She begged, "Minato-senpai, you've got to help me. The Hokage ordered me to stay anonymous. Since I never really met anyone here during the Chunin Exam and we kept to ourselves, well we thought without the orange robes and changing my hair, anyone who noticed would think it just a resemblance."

"I know, I was there. What do you think has changed?"

"Who did you fight in your Chunin Finals?"

"Hunh? Well first there was this big Sand kid with this strange angular tattoo I'll never forget... Oh-oh. No one forgets their Chunin Exam opponents. Who did you fight?"

She sat down heavily on a log. "The second round was a teammate who now should be in the Grass Country. The other two rounds were against Leaf ninjas wearing masks. The champion Kakashi Hatake and an earth chakra user I beat, Kumade Toriichi. There is no chance he won't recognize me."

Minato started back up the steep hill. "Guess what? You are going to be very busy running errands for me outside the village all day. Too bad you won't have a chance to talk to the genin. You would like them. Let's go find the light keeper."

-- --

"Otemba, we need to talk." Tsume and Kushina were alone in Mikoto's two room resident chunin clapboard shack. The walls were just a single layer of wood with only tar-paper for insulation, but at least it kept the rain off. It was good to be dry after running around in the rain all day. "I notice you spent a lot of time with Minato today."

Kushina tried to put on an innocent face. "Yes. He had a lot of chores for me to do. It really tired me out. I think I'll go to bed."

"I also noticed the interest you took when Hachiro or Kunugi mentioned the Whirlpool Village."

"Well, I like to be a good listener."

"Then there was the panic when you heard Kumade was around. Remember, I was at the last Chunin Tournament."

"I wouldn't say panic."

"Really. You couldn't have been more obvious in getting Minato's attention if you had taken off your shirt."

"Tsume!"

"Do you want to tell me your story, Kushina Uzamaki?"

"Actually it's the roots, isn't it. In that case you can help me touch them up."

"Yeh, it was the red roots."

-- --

Naruto was not paying close attention to Sakura's reading. For the first time his mind had drifted away from his mother's story. He was thinking about hair. Not brown hair nor red hair nor even pink hair, but dark, dark purple hair.

Demons but he missed her.

**Next: **Chapter 24

The Crack


	24. The Crack

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 24

The Crack

**Sadly, much of the content of this chapter has been censored by the administrator. I have had to reissue a bowdlerized version.**

_March 9 – Last night went bed early, Nii-chan. Long day walk in rain, battle, Minato chores, die hair. Put cot in little chunin office. Wake middle night from thump on wall. Can't sleep, lamp light shine threw crack between bords._

The light struck her in the eyes. She rolled onto her side, but it still bugged her. Finally she decided she was going to be awake until she blocked the crack or hung something on the wall to stop that light beam. Grumbling to herself, she propped up on one elbow to check how big a plug the crack would need and see where the lamp was which was disturbing her sleep.

-..-..

All she could see on the other side of the thin board wall was a breast. She had seen Tsume nude several times in the bath or swimming in the ocean, so this should be nothing special, but looking at her from centimeters away without her knowing felt dirty somehow. Kushina reached into a wastebasket to find a piece of scrap paper to stuff into the hole. Shaking her head, she folded the paper as quietly as she could with shaking hands and stuffed it into the crack.

There, that takes care of that. The stupid light is gone, now I can roll over and go back to sleep. What Tsume does in her free time is no concern of mine. Or who she does it with... Or how they do it. Or how it would feel. Or if maybe I could ever find someone of my own to do it with. Or... No! The crack is filled, you can't watch any more. What kind of ninja has no will power? You can't see, so just roll over and recite the ninja rules until you go to sleep.

Unfortunately not being able to see made her hearing more acute. The soft smack and slurp of the kisses was one thing, but the giggles and gasps were too much to bear. "Sh, sh, shh. You'll wake your roommate, noisy." "How can I stay quiet when you touch me like that?" "Uhhn, mmm, oh."

Kushina rolled over, staring up at the paper. This is wrong. An Uzumaki should be above these urges. Self control. Her shaking hand moved of its own volition and plucked out the paper plug. So, she was a perv and a slut just like Tsume. In the back of her mind she could hear Kuromaru comment, "Ditj."

Golden hair. All she could see was golden hair with the light shining through, giving it an aura like some type of angelic being. The whole scene jiggled in and out of view as the woman's breathing came harder and faster.

Tsume collapsed back on her pillow and he leaned over her. All Kushina could see was a well-muscled arm and shoulder and listen to the kisses and murmured endearments. "I'll miss you terribly." "You only miss the girls. Didn't your mommy breast feed you?" "I love your ear lobes (nibble) and nose (lick) and tongue (slurp) and throat (nip) and breasts (kiss-kiss) and tummy (brr-rrr-rr) and belly button... To... to... to... Your Tickle Ribs!"

An explosion of laughing naked skin flashed in front of the crack, with the man landing on the floor. Yes!, it was Minato. His spiky golden hair and his beautiful handsome face and his bulging muscles and then rising up his powerful chest and rippled abs (sadly marred by numerous scars) and flat stomach. Kushina was mesmerized by the sight. Suddenly Tsume sat up panting wildly, "Ku... ro... maru found his female." She snarled, "Dog!... Leave. MINE!"

With a move Kushina wished she could study for taijutsu, Tsume was on top with claws slashing and fangs snapping. A slower ninja than Minato would have been cut to ribbons. As it was, her teeth were next to his windpipe as she growled, "I win... Leave... She's mine."

She raised her head to the sky and howled in triumph. From the other end of town Kuromaru answered with a victory howl of his own. All over the village you could hear shutters being slammed and doors being barred, while from deep in the hills wolfpacks answered the call, then turned and ran in the opposite direction. Suddenly she was looking through the crack at a pair of slit eyes.

She dove down under the covers in shock and fear. When she was able to breath normally again, she took another peek. A white towel was in the way. "Cat-shit, but you are messy. You know, lover, I've told you before, you don't have to pull out like that. I would be a hero in my clan if I whelped a pup with your chakra strength."

-..-..

Sakura carefully set the book on the table and gulped down her tea. She poured more from the pitcher and started on a second glass. Hanabi sat across the table staring in disbelief. Moegi was huddled on the floor, as far as possible from the boys, next to where the red faced and panting Ino sat on the couch. Next to her, Shikamaru seemed to be in a sweaty trance. Konahamaru had a pillow in his lap and Udon was too embarrassed to move. Naruto thought, "If Hinata... NO! Why would you think that. She's too good and nice and when she kisses... Stop It!... Maybe I'll just try reading Pervy Sage's books again."

-..-..

His buttocks moved into view as he took the towel to rub her back. "Hunh-uh. To get my genes you have to take me too, and we've talked about this. For the most emotional kunoichi I know, you can be damn logical. If long-term it will never work out for us to be together, then it's time for us to stop messing around and act like adults."

She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "All right, smart boy. Next time I start a nude debating society, I'll think of you first. But why don't you want a little Minata running around. It's not like there's any stigma to it. Most ninja marriages are kept secret to prevent retribution on the family, at least until Mom and Dad are out of the ANBU assassin part of their careers. Hell, outside of the powerful clans, a lot of nins don't even use their family names."

He kissed her. "The Inuzuka way is a great way to live, maybe the best, always having a companion by your side. And I know any child of yours would be loved and brought up right. The thing is, my dad died on a mission when I was real young. They said he was a hero. Heck, I've even got a letter from the Second Shippuuden praising him. But I don't even know where he is buried. When I have a kid he will have no questions as to who his father is. He will know every day how much he is loved."

She nibbled his neck. "If I know your appetites, you aren't going to be without a partner for long. Who's the lucky girl."

"I don't know. Kunugi's daughter has been hinting she would like to see me."

"I know his son, didn't know he had a daughter."

"Yosegi graduated from the academy, but didn't become a genin. She works in her uncle's sushi shop."

Her hands ran down his back. "Careful Lover Boy, civilians aren't as casual as we are. Their babies require rings first, you know."

He kissed her again. "I'm going to miss you, but at least she's nice to me."

"Oh ho ho, I'll show you nice." Kushina watched in awe as Tsume's kisses traveled down his body until she was on her knees.

-..-..

No. Don't think of her like that. If he did anything to dishonor the Hyuuga heir, Hiashi would yank out his beating heart and stomp on it. That is if Neji didn't remove another part of his anatomy first.

Fear was not normally a good motivator for Naruto. If there was something he wanted or some fun to be had, no number of vengeful ninja was likely to stop him for long. There was one danger he would not, could not chance. He would not do anything that might cause her eyes to turn from loving to cold. Hinata with those eyes would kill his soul.

All gods and demons but he missed her.

**Next: **Chapter 25

The Mask


	25. The Mask

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 25

The Mask

_March 9 – Woke late. Sun already up. Dress, find 3 for brekfast._

"Good morning Otemba."

She made a production of studying her chopsticks because she couldn't look at him without blushing. "Good morning, Flash. It's good to see you." She turned red anyway.

Tsume began dishing out the rice. "I told Minato that I knew your secret identity. He thinks I should have been told back at Auntie Tsuchitara's, but some people objected."

"Itadakimasu. I agree."

Minato was in the middle of a one-sided discussion. "We need to build something the old folks can't. This perpetual war has warped them all and will warp another generation if we don't find a way to fix it."

"Look at them. The Raikage – as erratic as a lightning bolt. Why did he have to destroy the Whirlpool? Something good and noble was starting to emerge there. Your family had somehow built a monarchy that actually cared more for the people than for their privileges. It is as if some demon, and I don't mean Kyuubi, is determined to prevent a little light from brightening the darkness."

"Look at the Kazekage. The Sand society is as cold and dry and sterile as the desert they live in or the iron filings he kills with. The Stone... The Mist... each worse than the others. The small countries were our best hope for a new light, but if there is someone determined to keep us in darkness, then the only place strong enough to fight it is the Leaf and the Will of Fire.

"Luckily, we have the Hokage, maybe the one sane man in the universe. He knows how to love and how to fight and doesn't confuse the two. But after him, who? Danzou? Homura? The way they would oppose the darkness would transform us into it. The next generation has failed. Sakumo is a broken man. Sensei would protect us, but the world would fall apart around him. Tsunade has no patience and no desire to command. Orochimaru – strong, organized, capable, but the people would never willingly follow him and... I don't trust his experiments."

"That is why we must be prepared to take our place and lead. We can remake this world so that none need fear their neighbor. But we have to be so strong that allies can feel comfortable in joining us."

Tsume patted his hand. "That is enough politics for breakfast. He can go on and on for hours, if you let him. Let's discuss something interesting like the Inuzukas' senses. Everyone knows my nose is almost as good as Kuromaru's, but they don't realize my hearing is pretty good too."

Kushina's chopsticks paused halfway to her mouth. "Oh."

"Yeh, and my night vision is especially good. I can see just fine in even the darkest room."

"Interesting."

"The eye-shine from another animal is especially easy to see."

Kushina played with her food nonchalantly. "That must be useful in detecting spies."

Minato choked and started coughing while Tsume pounded him on his back. "There is (cough) one thing I want to warn you about when it comes to spying, Otemba." Ohhhh, here it comes. If he yells at me and thinks I'm a pervert I'll just die right here. She hung her head and completely stopped chewing. "Tsume sees things at night, so if you think it is safe doing things in the dark, it's not... She peeks when someone is changing clothes." Kushina exploded in laughter, spraying rice all over the place. Tsume leaned back in her chair and roared.

"Well, I guess you two have a lot to talk about. I need to see Kunugi and the genin off. They need to get to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. Baby, I will always miss you. Have a great life and raise a whole pack of little Inuzukas. MMM-uh." There was doubt in both pair of eyes as they broke off the kiss. He opened the door and Kuromaru sauntered in, his nails clicking on the floor. "You look pleased with yourself."

The black and white dog wagged his tail. "Good... ditj."

"I absolutely agree with you there, boy. Very good bitch."

-- --

"That's what we need to do." Ino gave Shikamaru an amazed look. He continued, unaware of how close he had come to dieing. "If he had lived, I believe Minato could have pulled it off. The Ninja Wars were coming to an end and he was building alliances all over our world. Naruto, you and Ino and Sakura and I and the rest need to step up and take responsibility for the state of mankind which we pass along to Konohamaru, Udon, Hanabi and Moegi-chan."

_March 11- Nii-chan, hurt bad not stop at Kakikae Village. Deep down need see for self they do good. Went on next village bazaar._

"Where would you like to eat?"

Tsume sniffed the air. "I'm tired of rice and we won't settle for ramen. We need meat, don't we boy? Ah, barbecue. Take us to it."

Kuromaru was off in a trot and around a corner. They caught up to him just as he was entering an upscale restaurant. "Hey, there's a dog in here." "Somebody shoo that dog out." "Watch out, he's vicious!"

"If you swing that broom, you are going out through the window."

"I am so sorry, Ma'am. We didn't realize he belonged to a ninja. You are an Inuzuka, Ma'am? Forgive us. Let me get you a table."

Kushina shrank back, tugging on Tsume's sleeve and whispering. "Let's go."

"What? I came here to eat."

"Tsume, I've got to go."

Back outside, Tsume was fuming. "What's with you. I never figured you would be embarrassed by a little confrontation."

"Those people in the second booth, they were wearing Whirlpool clothing. Look around." It seemed that everywhere there was a flash of orange or a typical Whirlpool style hat. One store had a sign, "Welcome Kakikae Village Customers".

Tsume scratched her head. "Oh, I guess if they needed supplies or a restaurant meal, this is where they would come."

There was a group of men walking down the street pulling a cart. "Aack. That guy with the beard was a mason at the castle." Kushina fled into a toy store.

"Ah, welcome to Gazetto Omochaya, brave kunoichi. I am Gazetto, the proprietor, how may I help you? We have novelties and knickknacks, or would you be interested in one of our Chunin Exam toys for a young relative? We can be of service if you would care to place a wager on the exams? The early line has Kumade Toriichi of the Leaf returning from last year as the favorite at 4-1 with Suien of the Waterfall and Karura of the Sand as second favorites at 6-1."

While Tsume tried to negotiate better odds for bets on Kumade and Karura, Kushina hid in a back corner of the store to think. There she came face to face with a nightmare, a rack of 60 Percent Off Discontinued, kids' orange robes and ninja costumes. She stroked the sleeve of a robe that looked just like the one she had worn a year ago and pondered the workings of fate.

"That was my second best seller last year." Gazetto had walked up behind her while she was lost in memories. "Now, even the refugees can't stand to see it. Poor people, they are trying so hard to remake their lives, but the shock must have been brutal."

Kushina tried to keep her voice nonchalant. "Has there been any trouble?"

"Oh, very little. A couple of boys were breaking into stores, but their own people handled it. A former court guardsman is acting as village constable and a merchant was appointed mayor. He had holdings in the Fire Country and so was not broken like the rest. He is funding many of the improvements out of his own pocket. There was one murder in a drunken brawl. The perpetrator was sent to Daimyo's court and hung."

She shook her head. She had to get her mind off the past or sink into melancholy again. "What did you say was your best seller, again?"

"Of course, my ninja mask. If you have a younger brother or cousin, he can pretend to be Kakashi or Kumade in the chunin finals. It's just the thing and very reasonable."

"Let me see one. Hurry." She quickly tied it on. It was small and scratchy, but it covered half her face.

Gazetto saw a possibility for a big sale. "Aww, if it is an adult costume you desire, to dress like your favorite contestant, though why would you ever cover your lovely face? We have a very rare item. Genuine ninja masks, cool elastic, flexible. The only reason I am able to even get these is they are deemed factory seconds, though I defy anyone to find a flaw."

She changed masks, much better, hardly able to tell she had it on. Then she checked the price tag and gulped. "Tsume, I need to borrow some money."

"Why, that is triple the price they charge in the Leaf Village." Tsume linked arms with the shopkeeper and began serious negotiations, resulting in a discount on the mask in exchange for doubling her bet on Kumade.

Outside, "Now if you feel sufficiently anonymous, can we go get something to eat?"

Kushina walked lightly with her hands behind her head. "Uh, Tsume... How do I eat with my mask on?"

-- --

_March 10 – Finely got see Whirlpool people. Mud everwhere like any constructshun site, but almost everone under roof. Large public building still have many cots. Say be in own house by summer. Nii-chan, people safe and happy, but me shit._

The mayor was an impressive man whom she had seen many times in council talking about trade or community improvements or forwarding complaints from other citizens. Daigiri had the whole village operation thoroughly planned and running smoothly. He was personally paying for the care of widows and orphans when the relief funds from the Daimyo weren't sufficient. She knew that these of her people were in good hands.

It was when she saw the constable that she became despondent. The former guardsman had set up a corps of deputies and night patrols. He kept the peace in the close quarters of the barracks among hundreds of depressed people. He arranged for a Mayor's Court to try misdemeanors and small disputes. He was thoroughly efficient and competent and Kushina couldn't recognize him.

He had stood guard in Uzumaki Castle for five years, but all he had been was another uniform, a spear carrier. She thought about the whole guard force and only came up with three names, the captain of the guard and two females who would escort her into town. She remembered the guards who had tried to break in and rescue her from Kyuubi and had died for her and was ashamed. The fact of the matter was that they weren't shinobi and so didn't count.

Minato said that the Uzumaki were different, that they cared more for the people than themselves. How could she claim that legacy if the people around her were just props and not individuals. The great amorphous People she was supposed to love did not become individuals just by learning jutsus. She left Kakikae Village with the feeling she had learned as important a lesson from a lowly guardsman as she had ever learned from her jonin sensei.

_March 16 – Back to Land of Waves crossing. Soon back home, week late, but two unskeduled battle good excuse. Traveling with Tsume, learn more than Hokage plan. But then again, Nii-chan, sometimes Hokages plan for more than you know._

"Ino-pig, have you kept touch with any of the other girls from the Academy?" They were walking home together just after dusk.

"I see them at the flower shop sometimes and ask how they are doing, Forehead. When they talk about High School and boys and summer jobs, it all seems so foreign, like they are from a different reality."

"I know. Kushina got me thinking. All these people around that sell us our clothes and clean the streets, we don't even notice they are there, let alone know who they are. We only pay attention to another ninja, because to miss seeing one could kill you. Is everybody else strange, or is it us?"

"How should I know. You're supposed to be my sensei. Figure it out and then you tell me."

-- --

Hanabi held onto his arm tightly as he walked her home. A block from the Hyuuga compound, she stopped under a canopy. "Huhn, what's wrong Hanabi?"

"Naruto-kun, there's something you are supposed to do when you walk a girl home."

Slowly a realization percolated through Naruto's brain. "Hanabi, you weren't watching us last night?"

"Uhn-huh. Neji, too. Kushina's not the only one who likes to watch."

"But, but, but... (Sigh) I don't know what it is your sister and I are doing or where we are going, but I do know we need some privacy to figure it out. I want you to promise not to spy on Hinata any more. Now give me a kiss right here like a good little sister." He tapped his cheek with a forefinger.

"OK." Naruto noticed she held a hand behind her back and figured her fingers were crossed.

Demons but he missed her.

**Next: **Chapter 26

Homecoming


	26. Homecoming

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 26

Homecoming

"Look out, Boss. You'll get killed if you don't pay attention!" Konahamaru was firing stone shuriken at Naruto which he was knocking down with his Slingshot Jutsu. At least he was supposed to knock them down, but with his mind wandering to the clones which were watching the roads for returning ninja squads, he was missing as many as he hit. Udon was having better luck hitting a post with shuriken while circling it, at the same time Moegi was attempting to distract him with genjutsu while circling in the opposite direction.

Moegi quit trying and walked over. "I surrender, Naruto-sensei. I can't concentrate on maintaining a good genjutsu and watch where I am running at the same time. You'd need to split your brain in two to do both at once."

Naruto finally seemed to become aware of his students. "Moegi, it's not like you to give up so easily. You are completely vulnerable while doing a gen if you can't also stay in the real world at the same time. Otherwise you are as lost in the vision as your victim is."

She skipped back to Udon. "OK, I'll practice trying to stay in the real world if you try to stay in the real world too, instead of worrying about when a certain person is coming home."

Naruto glared. Stupid kids. Students aren't supposed to interfere in their superior's affairs. NO! Not affairs, bad choice of words. Business. Demons but he missed her.

-- --

" 'Tow."

"Naruto? Where Akimaru? Was that a clone? What is the dobe up to now?"

Four people came running down the road to meet them. "HINATA, Kiba, Shino. You are back. How was your mission?"

"Naruto?" She found it hard to breath. Naruto was coming to greet her.

Kiba was ready to brag. "Hi kids. It went off like a breeze. Some punk burglar and rapist. Akimaru tracked him down, Hinata found him and checked him for weapons, then Shino's bugs sucked him dry. He still had the old lady's jewelry on him. I only regret I never got to punch the creep. We turned him over to ANBU to take to the Daimyo."

Konahamaru had his own news. "Hey Kiba, wait 'til you and Shino get to read what was in the last part of the diary. It gets really..." Moegi's fist sent him flying into the grass.

"You stupid perv, that's his mom you are talking about. Have a little respect. Your pardon, Kiba-senpai, but there is one entry you might prefer to read alone." As she walked away red-faced she glared at her teammate, "Idiot."

As they held hands, Naruto was blushing, too. "Hinata, after seeing the Hokage, you might want to come over early so you can read that part alone, too."

_March 18 – Finely back home in apartment, Nii-chan. Don't know why seem like home. Been away more than sleep here, but feel as familure as old bedroom in castle. Next mission help prepare for Chunin Exam._

D-ranks, genin work. But it was hard to feel bad about it since genin and contractors couldn't enter the Forest of Death to repair all the damage done in the second exam. The place was dangerous enough without thousands of rusting weapons laying around. Kushina cleaned shuriken and kunai out the rivers and then helped rebuild a bridge which had been knocked off its supports by a major water jutsu.

-- --

Aaaaahhh, paperwork. Organizing things comes naturally, but writing things down in triplicate! Aaaaahhhg! Arranging adequate housing for all the Lords from different lands was a challenge. Royalty used to huge palaces couldn't just be stuck in someone's spare bedroom, and it was a matter of Leaf Village prestige that spare rooms which were being rented to the public were clean and comfortable.

-- --

"Old man Ichirou, an extra-large shrimp ramen. Hurry Teuchi, I've spent yesterday in the Forest of Death trying not to get eaten myself, and all today filling out forms. It makes a girl hungry. Oh, my hand is about to fall off. There weren't that many forms in the whole... place I came from. And Yoshino threatened to make me rewrite them all if they weren't done right."

Rin plopped down on a stool. "Two miso, please Ichirou-san. Don't be a crybaby. We had to restock and open two infirmaries in the stadium, one for the public and one for the contestants."

Shizune had to stretch on her toes to get the chopsticks. "Yeh, and don't even think what would happen if we messed up the paperwork for Tsunade-sannin, or miscounted one pill. Quick, order two small-size caskets."

Namida was rubbing her shoulder. "I'll have shrimp, also. Be happy all you had was paperwork. Rin, can you work on my arm? Team Hamaki painted half the village. It was bad enough until Guy decided it was taijutsu training and made us do it on a count. Stroke up, stroke down, stroke up, stroke down, dip, change hands, stroke up, stroke down... I blame you, Otemba."

Kushina was flattered. "Me? All I did was set him a goal and told him he had to work hard. But if you and Aoba toil to keep up with him, you'll become better ninja, too."

-- --

"Hey Otemba, why you wearing a mask?" Kushina was posted at the stadium entrance watching the happy crowd enter.

"Guy, Aoba, I tell folks I'm rooting for Kumade, but really it's part of my mysterious ninja ways. With all these strange ninja in town, I figure a little anonymity couldn't hurt."

She had seen Junko coming in earlier with the Rice Field delegation and had wanted to run over and embrace her. It felt good that her Father's aide was trusted enough in her new land to be given a foreign assignment. It stunk to not be able to tell her that. A brief wave of homesickness was just lapping at her toes when a Grass Lord and a Tea Lord arrived at the gate at the same time and she had to go and settle a dispute over precedence. (In the end they walked in together talking like the best of friends.)

Guy stuck his fist in the air. "Yes, I will get a mask, too and become anonononmeanyus."

"Idiot, don't make such a scene." Namida glared at him. "You want to beat Kakashi, not become him. And with those eyebrows you will never be anonymous."

"Save me a seat. I'm off duty in an hour." Somehow being around the brats always made her happy.

-- --

The crowd loved big flashy jutsu. Well thought out strategies and silently set up traps might delight the chunin and jonin, but the crowd wanted explosions and fireballs. The best finals match-up possible was between two advanced earth jutsu genin.

The floor of the arena was criss-crossed with fissures and piles of rubble as Karura and Kumade matched jutsu to jutsu. It was clear to everyone that Karura was getting desperate as she was running low on chakra following an extended battle against Suien's water jutsus. Meanwhile Kumade had had a much easier time defeating a Waterfall kunoichi and Genma.

Time after time an Earth Coffin would start to form around him, only to fail or for him to somehow slip away. Often the whole coffin would end up attacking her in the form of rocks or spikes or just chunks of dirt. Every time she missed, she got angrier and more determined.

Kushina cheered along with the whole Fire Country crowd as Kumade evaded each pass. She remembered a year ago how difficult it had been to pin him down with water jutsu. She had to cover most of the arena in mud to slow him down enough to hit him with water needles, and since then he had improved his jutsu tremendously.

Karura was stalking him now, cutting off his escape routes. The crowd gasped as the Earth Coffin caught him. She rushed forward, kunai drawn, to end the fight... and he turned into a puff of smoke. In his place was a cartoonish stone statue with its tongue sticking out.

Karura screamed, "Replacement Jutsu? Where?" A hand reached out of the ground and grabbed her ankle.

The rest of the fight was half above and half below ground, but Kumade was stronger. Karura ended up laying on her back on top of him with her legs trapped spread-eagled, her chin pulled back and a knife at her throat. There were tears of frustration in her eyes as she mumbled "Surrender."

-- --

Kushina was on her own as Team Hamaki had clean-up crew duties after the ceremonies. She heard a familiar growl. "'Teda."

As she wrapped her arms around a furry neck, she heard Tsume holler, "Come on Otemba. I'm buying. I made a bundle off of Kumade. You don't want to miss all the fun."

"What's that?"

"Oh there are dozens of parties, but the main game is 'Tease the Champion'. Everybody tries to see who can give Kumade the longest kiss. Last year was a complete bust. You can't legally molest a six year old, and Kakashi wouldn't pull his mask down anyhow. All the girls were rooting for you. They thought it would be fun to kiss a princess."

"Hsst, Tsume. Anyone could hear. And if you want to find out how I kiss, you'll have to ask Kumade, because I'm not about to kiss you, Perv. Which party first?"

-- --

Everybody applauded as Kumade and Genma entered the restaurant. There was a ragged slit cut in his mask and young girls to middle age women in skimpy outfits were taking full advantage of the opening. Tsume got her turn and you could literally see Kumade's toes curl up in his sandals and he was very woozy on his feet when she finally broke off the kiss. Meanwhile Genma was enjoying his semi-finalist finish, since usually teen-age girls wouldn't think of kissing an eleven year old boy.

Kushina enjoyed the show while sipping a virgin strawberry daiquiri through a straw slipped beneath her mask. Kumade finally broke away from the well-wishers and staggered to the bar to get an iced tea. "Hi, weren't you at Nagame Village with Tsume-senpai? I'm Kumade, but you probably know that today. Yesterday I was just that kid in the mask."

"My name is Otemba. Sorry you had to destroy your mask. I'm just trying to figure out how to do things in one."

"That's OK, I've got a dozen. I could give you some hints. Wearing a mask is kind of liberating. I'm usually pretty shy without one. Without it, I bet Tsume would have knocked me unconscious."

Kushina blushed beneath the cloth. "I'd like to congratulate you, too. But I don't want to cut up my only mask."

"Come on. I can fix that. My Mom used to work here." They slipped into a pantry and Genma wandered over and stood next to the door to guard it, though he also pressed his ear against the wall. Kumade reached up and pulled the string hanging from the bare bulb on the ceiling. "I used to hide in here when I was little. Is this secret enough?"

Kushina reached up in the pitch black and peeled off his mask. He hurriedly pulled hers off, but in the rush it snapped her in the nose and then got caught in her hair. She was glad her tresses no longer hung to her waist. Alone in the dark with a boy, it suddenly seemed a big mistake. It would have been easier out in the crowd with everyone cheering and hooting. With both the masks off she felt naked. He touched her and she shivered.

They were just the right height. A year ago she had been taller, but his growth spurt over the extra year had left them exactly nose to nose. She could feel his head tilt and then his lips were touching hers. Her heart was about to explode. Her first kiss, alone in the dark with one of the top ninja of her age group. He pulled back and kissed again from the other side of her nose. She had worried about that, but noses seemed to be more trouble for masks than for kissing.

His tongue touched her teeth and she didn't know what to do. Experimentally, she opened her mouth and was immediately involved in a fight of tongues for dominance. He held her tightly against him with one arm around her waist and the other hand squeezing her buttocks and exploring the crack of her... WHAT!

He was down on his knees in the dark with his wrist bent at an excruciating angle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me. I didn't mean to. I got carried away. It's just I've been dreaming about this all year, Kushina."

**Next: **Chapter 27

Nightmares


	27. Nightmares

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 27

Nightmares

**-- Warning --**

.** child abuse **.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

All the girls sighed as they thought back on their first kisses. The boys, being more practical and less romantic, thought about the first time they really had earned a fist to the head. Or more importantly the first time a grope was not rejected, but instead eagerly accepted. Naruto, on the other hand, had a first accidental kiss with Sasuke and the kisses of a woman determined to kill him in his past, but all he could think about was a good-bye kiss two nights before. When he stared at Hinata he could tell by her red face she was thinking of the same night.

-- --

Kushina let go of him and reached up until she found the string hanging from the light. "What is this? No wait." As she turned around, she smiled secretly, relieved that her first kiss turned out to be good looking. She opened the door, grabbed a handful of shirt, and dragged Genma into the pantry and shook him. "And you. What part do you play with this?"

Genma held his hands above his head. "Innocent! I was still in the Academy last year. I don't know nuthin' 'bout no princesses."

Kumade slapped himself in the forehead. "Jeesh, kid. Way to stand up to questioning. You want to tell her how many ninja are on the Rain Country border next? Ku... Otemba, after the last Chunin Exam, I sorta became obsessed with the Whirlpool Country. Then last October, well I heard about the destruction and about Shiguma and Shippuuden and Tsubasa and Osamu, but I never heard nothing about Kushina and so I hoped and then when you avoided us after fighting the Rain, I wondered, but I had to go back to the Leaf Village for the exam and when I saw you, well a mask wearer can tell what's under a mask and I knew. Can you forgive me? I'd like to see you."

Kushina gave him another stern glare. "I'll think about it, Perv. If either of you say anything about me, both of you will explain it to the Hokage. And you, congratulations, blabbermouth." She tried out on Genma some of the kissing techniques she had just learned from Kumade, put on her mask and walked out.

-- --

Namida giggled, "He started to squeeze your buns and you put him on the floor in the middle of a kiss. You're wicked. I would have at least finished the kiss." Shizune and Rin nodded, wide-eyed.

"No, no, no. Do you think Tsunade would put up with that from Jiraiya?" Kushina settled back on a cushion and grabbed some more chips.

"Girls, the boys here are some of the most dangerous, aggressive, strongest, and highest testosterone men in the world. If they see an opening, they are trained to take advantage of it. If you allow them any leeway to take liberties and treat you as an object rather than a comrade, you will be at a disadvantage that can cause you great harm as a ninja and as a woman. You can't allow them to step over a line, and the more public the transgression, the more public the retaliation had better be. A private squeeze that might not be all that unwelcome can be deterred with a sore wrist. If he does it in public, he needs to go flying across the road until he learns you are in charge of who touches what."

-- --

"Hold it!" Kiba was on his feet and Akimaru was growling. "Do you mean to say that Kushina came up with all that and taught Namida and Shizune, and Namida trained all the kunoichi in the village!" All five girls smirked and nodded.

Konohamaru edged away from Moegi. "You do it on purpose! That... That... That's inhuman. Naruto, I blame you!"

-- --

"Old man Ichirou, serve me up another extra-large shrimp ramen. Hurry Teuchi, A girl gets hungry training. Itadakimasu."

A flap was lifted aside and a couple entered. "Otemba, stop being rude to Ichirou-san. If he should ever decide to retire, the whole balance of power of the Five Ninja Nations would collapse and more importantly, I would starve."

"Flash, come set down, I haven't seen you since Nagame. I've got the rent money. After a month assignment and the bonus for a couple of battles, not to mention a gift of appreciation from a certain Lord, I can pay off everything I borrowed from you and Tsume. Who's your friend?"

"Yosegi, this is the new chunin your father was talking about. Otemba, this is Yosegi Mokume, Kunugi's daughter."

Yosegi bowed politely. "Otemba-san, so pleased to meet you. My father told me how you chased away a whole mob of bandits to save a town. I could never do anything so brave. And what Lord did you do a favor for?"

Kushina put her chopsticks down and pushed her bowl forward before chuckling. "Again, Teuchi. Heh, heh, heh. Well it involved a missing princess and a fierce battle and like all the best stories, I'm not allowed to talk about it in public. I hear you went through the Academy."

Minato gave a 'how did she know that?' stare while Yosegi answered. "Oh yes, I was near the top of the class. I could hit the target every time and my ninjutsu was very good. It's just when I needed to try and throw a shuriken at my sensei, I couldn't do it. I was afraid someone would get hurt. Have you ever had a friend hurt or killed?"

Damn it all! If this timid little girl can freeze my mind with an innocent question, what would some evil psychological genius do to me. Two minutes with Ishiki Morino and I would be blubbering. "Yes, I have had friends and family killed."

"I'm sorry. How do you stand it. If someone I loved was murdered, I would just fall apart."

Ichirou set the ramen in front of Kushina. "Here, and you better enjoy it. If I retire who do you think can run this place? That idiot can't even keep his thumb out of the bowls."

All three bowed over their ramen. "Hai, Ichirou-san. Arigatou, Ichirou-san."

-- --

"Yosegi, don't I know that name from somewhere?" Naruto mused.

"Of course, dobe," Ino exclaimed. "She and her daughter Kohada have the best sushi restaurant in town. I eat there all the time with S... somebody."

_June 1 – Academy graduation day. New genin tested, see if ready be ninja, assigned teams. Happy day for most, Nii-chan._

"Lady, uh, senpai. Have you seen my friend. She's a girl, about my age, wears a gray dress. Please if you see her, tell her I'm worried about her. She was at the training ground to meet her sensei and I saw her run away." The boy had a shiny new head protector.

Kushina went up her stairs thinking about Yosegi. It was surprising the number of graduates who didn't make it past the first week as a ninja. True, she knew that some jonin set severe tests to weed out all but the best prospects, but for most the extreme training and the number of injuries to themselves and their teammates was enough to turn playing ninja from a game into something they didn't want to do any more.

She rounded the top of the stairs and reached for her kunai. There was something wrong. Someone was watching her. Someone was stalking her. If she walked down the hall she would die. She gripped the banister to keep from fleeing. A ninja does not run away from danger when civilians are present. Slow breaths. You know this feeling. Look through it until you see the truth.

There, in front of her door, a little pile of gray. She slowly walked through the terrors of the illusion, picked up Kurenai and carried her into the apartment. Slowly the panic subsided and all that was left was a frightened little girl in her lap. Kushina got her to drink a cup of grape juice and listened to her story.

She had passed all her tests and graduated. They said she had to leave the academy. They said she would be by herself. They said she would have a new sensei. And then they gave her to him. The terror struck again at close range and this time it had a face. The huge, evil sneering face of Fugaku Uchiha came closer and closer. As it approached it changed subtly, growing stubble and aging slightly. It was all Kushina could do to keep from tossing the child to the floor and running for the door. The screaming coming from the apartment below didn't help her nerves.

Finally, with much hugging and rocking, the vision dispersed. It didn't make any sense. Fugaku was a stern, hard driven man, but she had no hint that he could be a pedophile. If there was anything like that in his background he would never be given a genin squad. She had to figure this out quickly or go for help. Kurenai's gens had increased in power over the last five months and she didn't know if she could contain them any longer.

The troubled child went to sleep. Kurenai laid her on the bed and covered her up. She put some water on the stove for some tea and sat down to think. She still had no answers when the teapot began to whistle. That sound... it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like that noise. It sounded like her mother screaming.

_ - - - She was in bed and frightened because her parents were fighting._

_Mother- AAAhhh. You bastard. (crash) You ever touch me again (bang) and I'll cut off your_

_balls in your sleep. Get out of here. Go drink with your idiotic friends. (slam) _

_I won't be here when you get back._

_She was happy. Mother was giggling. Mother never laughed any more._

_Mother- I'm all packed. Let's go lover, off to the big city. If I never see this cow patty again it_

_will be too soon._

_Man- What about her?_

_Mother- He can have her. Better her than me._

"_Mama, come back. Take me too. Mommy!!"_

_She was frightened. Everything was crashing and breaking in the next room. The door burst_

_open. Father, daddy how could you? Daddy protects me. No it was Fugaku. Or was it?_

_Father- Whereza whore. Who took'er. Where'day go. Tell me, bitch. I'll teach'er. I'll teach you._

_The fist knocked her woozy and the shaking jarred every part of her body. When her head hit_

_the wall, she thought she was done. But then the pain. She was splitting open. How _

_could anyone live with so much pain. All around her people were screaming._

By a great effort of will, Kushina stumbled to the door. The screams were almost harder to bear than the visions. A middle age woman ran blindly out the door and fell down the stairs. Her husband followed and went over the guard rail. Kushina grabbed a handful of shirt, but she couldn't get any purchase or focus any power to pull him up. The best she could do was swing him so he landed roughly on the lower balcony.

The pain had subsided by the time she reached the end of the hall. A leap toward the ground, and she felt another thrust. She screamed, and all around her everyone screamed. Far back, in the analytical part of her mind, she mourned for her lost mental virginity. She had killed to not have a memory like this, and now...

She hit the ground, unknowing. Without chakra to support it her ankle snapped. She rolled across the road and ended in the gutter. The boy was there. "Lady, are you OK. Why is everybody sick?"

She grabbed his coat and pulled herself back onto one foot. "Listen, kid. This is important. (Huh) Go to the hospital. (Hunh) Find Tsunade and Rin. (Unn) Otemba says Emergency, bring large Med-team. Multiple injuries. (OOH) Have someone find Kakashi and Tsume. (Huh) Got it all, ninja? Go!"

So earnest, he'll do it OK. I hope the Hokage gives him credit for a C-mission. Every hop hurts like damnation. She groaned as she came to the long stairway. Hop, wince, hop, wince. Another attack. Set right foot down. Suggest an addition to ninja manual. Break ankle before facing genjutsu attack. Clarifies the mind like nothing else. Thus Kushina fought her way back into an apartment building full of men, women and children being raped by a demon four times their size.

**Next: **Chapter 28

Sealing


	28. Sealing

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 28

Sealing

**--- Warning ---**

.** child abuse **.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_June 2 – In year of doing thing not want do, took most will power. Ankel scream stop. Mind say run. Duty say save people and girl. Help me Nii-chan._

The woman on the stairs was still breathing, but she couldn't stop to help her. There was a toddler somewhere on the second floor screaming in unbelievable pain and she couldn't stop. Top floor and about to pass out from the shooting agony in her ankle, she didn't have time to warn the ANBU that landed at the other end of the hall. Amid the renewed screaming, he collapsed holding his groin in torment.

The door in the middle of the hall was still standing open. It was too much, she couldn't even feel the bones rubbing around in her ankle any more. Another respite as Fugaku broke through the door again and morphed into another face. She limped over to the bed as he reached the bed. He drew back his fist to slug little Kushina as she drew back her own fist. Once again his fist smashed the little girl's face, but this time a smaller fist also hit her.

-- --

"They are both unconscious. Rin, check the girl. What happened here to take out an ANBU and a building full of people?"

"Lady Tsunade, it was horrific." Behind his mask, the ANBU was still shaken. "I was a small girl being painfully abused. I have never felt a genjutsu so strong or devastating. Death felt preferable. How was this young chunin able to fight through it?"

"Hmm, the trauma of this broken ankle may have helped. But mainly she has an exceptional will. She has proven me wrong more than once."

"Kurenai!! Rin, is she OK? What happened to Otemba?"

"Kakashi Hatake," the ANBU demanded. "What do you have to do with this girl?"

He looked to Tsunade, then gave an edited version of the story. "I was in a small eastern village and discovered a young gen user who was being abused by her father. I informed the local chunin and she sent for Ishiki."

"Do you know whether she has ever had contact with Fugaku Uchiha and who was the chunin...?" The crowd was suddenly shoved aside.

" 'Teda?"

Kushina stirred and placed a hand on Kuromaru's head. "Mmm, sorry boy. Seems you're always worrying about me. ANBU, your questions will be answered shortly, and I doubt you will be forced to try and arrest the Uchiha heir." It was reported, though no one could say how for sure, that the mask showed a look of relief on its face.

"Otemba, what are you up to now?"

"Inuzuka, I have some questions..."

Kushina sat up. "I said wait a minute. Kakashi, can you identify Yuuhi?"

"Hunh? I don't know. I hit him from behind. He had oily brown hair. I could pick his ass out of a lineup."

Kushina nodded. "Thought so. Tsume, please describe Yuuhi."

Tsume stood with her eyes closed. "Suspect Yuuhi. 185 cm, heavy build, age about 30, stringy brown hair, three day beard, firm pointed chin, bloodshot eyes."

"Describe Fugaku."

"Jonin Uchiha Fugaku. 175 cm, athletic build, age 21, long brown hair, clean shaven, firm pointed chin, piercing eyes... I never thought about it. They look enough alike to be brothers."

Kushina got up into a chair with Tsunade's help. "Let me get this straight. We took a fragile, abused girl and put her in a safe, structured environment for five months. Then in the last week we tell her school's over, it's time to leave the safety of the orphans' home and live by herself, and then we hand her over to her nightmare. Her training, safety and very life is in the hands of a stern, unsmiling man who just happens to look exactly like her hated father. And so she breaks."

Everyone tried to disappear, because Tsunade was fuming. "We gave her to Fugaku because we knew he could best teach her genjutsu, but Nobody Thought To Do A Psychological Background Check! I'm going to kill somebody over this. Stupid! Idiots! We could have had civilian deaths in an apartment building! Get the Psych Corps over here now! I'd kill them all if we didn't have 100 new cases to take care of. Stretchers, two stretchers now!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Kushina."

"She's awake! Are you OK Kurenai?" the young boy asked.

Kakashi was perturbed he hadn't noticed the extra person. "When did you get here?"

Kushina was just perturbed. Does every brat in town know her secrets? "Kurenai, why did you call me that name?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. When I lost control at first your father was going to hurt you, but your mind wouldn't believe it. He said, "Kushina, I love you and will always protect you," and tried to break the nightmare until he became the mean sensei man or papa. I like your Father."

Thank you Father. I love you always. "Kurenai... Kid, who are you anyway? ANBU you too. My other name is a secret and if it becomes known the Hokage will be angry. Kid you don't want a Hokage yelling at you."

The boy sighed, "Geesh, as if that was something new. I can keep secrets. I read most of his mail you know."

Tsunade stepped in. "Otemba, the punk with the smart mouth is Asuma, the Third Hokage's youngest son."

-- --

"Sarutobi, we must do something. The councilors are very angry. Over a dozen serious injuries and scores will require counseling long term. She is just too wild and too strong. For goodness sake, she took out an ANBU without trying from 30 meters away."

Sarutobi scraped out the bowl of his pipe. "I know, Koharu. We have made many mistakes with this child. She was not emotionally ready to live independently, but with her talent and intelligence it was difficult to hold her back. There will be time for recriminations later, if Tsunade has not already handed out punishments. The question we have to decide today is, what we should do now?"

Kushina was having trouble gesturing while standing on crutches, but she wasn't about to sit while jonin and the Hokage's old teammates stood. "I can take care of her. She was doing just fine when she stayed with me."

"Absolutely not!" Homura objected loudly. "She can't go anywhere near that apartment building. It's unthinkable. She must be sealed, at least for the next four years. Perhaps by the time she is 12 or so she might have better control."

Sarutobi held up his hand. "I'm sorry Otemba. I have read Rin's report on your time as roommates. While you did an admirable job of easing her fears and have become quite adept at seeing through genjutsus, there is no indication you are capable of controlling her. I see no option but to have her sealed."

"NO!"

Sarutobi was out of his chair and to the window. "Asuma, how many times have I told you to stay off the roof and stop listening... oh, you."

Kakashi stepped through the window. "You can't, Hokage-sama. She's too important. I knew when I first found her how great she could be. You said it yourself. We just got to have somebody can control her."

"I'm over here, Pops." Asuma stepped out of a cabinet. "But I agree with Mask-boy. With this much brain power, there must be a way to save her, for her sake and for the Village's."

Sarutobi put his head in his hands. He was the Third Hokage, the most powerful shinobi in the most powerful nation on earth. Why, just once, couldn't he hold a conference without being interrupted?

"Hokage-sama, please." Kushina had a glimmer of an idea. "She will be in the hospital for a while. Give us a week, even five days, to find an answer. It won't cost any, and if it works you get a powerful ninja. Just hold off the sealing for a week."

-- --

"I don't like this Kushina. It would be better for all the swelling to go down around it first to make sure there is no further damage."

"Just go ahead and complete the healing, Rin. I only have five days to find an answer. What do you know about sealing of abilities?"

"I've only read, but it takes a real seal master and the side effects can be bad. If the jutsu being sealed is very strong it can leak through or sometimes cause nightmares and things. There, but you should rest it today."

"Don't have time. Thanks, it feels good. What family has the best genjutsu in the Leaf Village?"

Kakashi considered. "The Uchiha eye techniques. Morino, Gekkou, it goes downhill from there."

Kushina shook her head. "The Uchiha all look alike. Mikoto might work, except she lives in the Uchiha compound, and that would really set her off. Morinos would be perfect. Does Ishiki have a younger sister or cousin?"

Rin shook her head. "Nope, all boys. Gekkous don't either. I think Aoba is the only younger one in the Yamashiro family and Inoichi doesn't have any sisters."

Kushina bounced up and down on her toes, testing her ankle. "Come on kids. There must be someone in a country this big. I don't want to have some grandmother try to keep up with her. She needs a ninja team who can both teach her and control her."

Asuma jumped up. "Hey, isn't there a clan who specializes in genjutsu. I don't know the name. We can ask Yoshino! Come on."

_June 3 – Nii-chan, got permission go Kurama Village with Kakashi. Asuma mad not go, but Hokage order back to new team and sensei._

"Hi, if the little kid is the famous Kakashi Hatake, that must make you Otemba. Dad asked us to help you out. My name is Murakumo Kurama and this is my teammate Uroko. I understand the Leaf Village has some kind of rogue genjutsu user you want tamed."

Kakashi and Kushina explained how Kurenai was found and about the attack on the apartment building. Uroko asked for the details on the vision and then shook her head at the answers. "How horrible for that little girl and for all those people. Kumo-kun, do you think we can help her?"

"We can do our best. I would hate to see her sealed. In the history of the Kurama clan I know of only three cases before our time where it was tried. Once on a criminal, once in a case of insanity, and once on a freakishly strong gen which went out of control and threatened to destroy our village. In each case it eventually lead to unfortunate side effects. We may need a third squad member. Uroko, find Sensei while we talk to Father."

_June 8 – Hokage skeptical, but agree Kurama expert. Kakashi demand go, Tsunade yell till Hokage make order. Kakashi guard perimeter no one approach, K no go near gen any reason. Tsunade want me out. Hokage not order. Sometimes wish did not win argument, Nii-chan._

It was a beautiful summer afternoon for four young people to take a long walk. The destination was isolated and it would be helpful for Kurenai to be tired and calm. She walked ahead talking softly to Uroko. Kushina was a little jealous that the child had become close to the older kunoichi so quickly. It seemed the two girls shared something in common along with their strong genjutsu abilities.

The last kilometer of the journey was through a steamy patch of bamboo. They stepped out into a clearing and Kakashi stopped. This was as far as he was allowed to go. "Take good care of 'er, Otemba. Make 'er better, please." He was off at a trot to check out the perimeter.

The structure was huge and had no windows. This remote training building was normally used for practicing nighttime infiltrations and teaching genin how to rely on senses other than sight. Today a small bedroom had been added in the center.

The child washed her face and brushed her teeth in a wash basin. Uroko helped her into her nightshirt and Kushina tucked her into bed and turned on a froggy nightlight on the dresser. Two hours later she was deep into REM sleep when three men entered the training building. She awoke immediately as the door slammed open and screamed as Fugaku Uchiha burst into the bedroom and stood over her.

**Next: **Chapter 29

Stress


	29. Stress

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 29

Stress

**--- Warning ---**

.** child abuse **.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Poor sensei." Hinata was upset again. "I hope she doesn't still remember all this. Her life has been hard enough without memories like that." Her little sister was huddled next to Moegi, not nearly the brave, self-assured Hanabi they had all seen in battle.

Shino was more confident. "We are all familiar with how strong the Kurama genjutsu can be. We know that in the end that Sensei became a good and caring person with a deep fondness for that family. Please, I would like to know what they had planned for her.

_June 9 – It long ugly night. Make want swear off men forever. Then remember you Nii-chan, and see how gently Murakumo and even stern Fugaku treat Kurenai. May be hope for male race yet._

The vision struck them with every bit of the fierceness that Kushina had warned them about. Even then the pain was more than Murakumo and Fugaku could imagine. Uroko felt the sense of innocence lost more deeply than the pain. She had been been thinking about the "first time" quite a bit recently. Even, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, making plans for it to happen with the one man she had loved for years. Now the big moment seemed to her forever tarnished, another sacrifice made to be a ninja kunoichi.

Unkai, the Kurama sensei, sat inside his mind block observing. He took his duties as safety supervisor seriously and came close to blowing up the gen, if it was indeed possible to do from the outside. It was shocking the amount of the vision which was leaking around his carefully prepared mind block. It was impossible that this untried girl could be stronger than members of the powerful Kurama clan. He felt his students signal that they could go on and settled back to monitor the progress.

He was not concerned about Fugaku. The person that broke an Uchiha would be the first. The girl was quite another concern altogether. It was absurd for a young girl without genjutsu to put herself through a mind rape when it was not required. Yet there she was, holding the child's left hand while Uroko held the right. Murakumo stood behind Kurenai with both hands on her shoulders. Fugaku's sharingan held her eyes.

- - - _Fugaku burst through the door, then stopped abruptly and stood with his arms crossed. The vision wavered, then giant Yuuhi shoved past him and drew back his fist. Fugaku grabbed the wrist and with a twist it broke. He tried to grab her with his left hand, but Murakumo seized it and twisted. He attempted to rape her, but Uroko struck his solar plexis, sending him tumbling out through the door. Kushina held her safe._

_- - - Yuuhi stepped in the door and Fugaku broke his wrist. He tried to reach and his left wrist broke. Uroko knocked him out of the door. Kushina hugged her._

_- - - The men broke the short man's arms. Uroko and Kushina helped her slug him._

_- - - The little man tried to enter the room and was met by Kurenai's fist._

_- - - The tiny man snuck in and was grabbed by Fugaku. "I am a lieutenant in the military police. I will protect any citizen who is unjustly exploited. I would never harm a child." He tossed the doll size man to Murakumo. "I am a jonin of the clan Kurama. I will be your sensei and you will be my student. I would give my life to protect you." He handed the action figure sized man to Uroko. "I am a chunin of the clan Kurama. I will be your teammate and your sister. I would give my life to protect you." She handed the pinky sized man to Kushina. "If you ever need me I will be there. I am your friend and your sister. I would give my life to protect you." She handed the pea sized man to Kurenai. "I don't need you any more, papa. I have friends. Go away!" A wisp of smoke drifted out the door._

Unkai opened the door to the training building and let Kakashi in along with the first rays of the morning sun. He ran to the bedroom and peeked in the door. Five exhausted ninjas were sitting on the bed, asleep in each other's arms.

-- --

"Since your other two students have been returned to the academy, Fugaku Uchiha has completed his assignment and may return to the police force. It is noted in your record that you willingly endangered your health through overuse of the sharingan in protection of one of your students. Fugaku, my personal thanks for helping to save this girl. Please send in the next group."

"Hey, old man."

"Otemba, your irreverent attitude may teach your young colleague bad habits. You might not understand how much some of the younger ninja look up to you." Sarutobi re-lit his pipe.

"Oh, don't worry about Kakashi here. He's so by-the-book, that little bit of eavesdropping is the worst I've ever seen him bend a rule. How is Kurenai?"

"She is apprenticed to Uroko for at least the next year, under the supervision of Murakumo. When they left for Kurama Village she was conversing with Unkai with only a slight indication of shyness."

Kakashi's eyes were sparkling. "We did it Otemba. We beat the old fogies and saved her. Thank you Hokage-sama for giving her a chance."

"Since you collaborated so well together in conspiring against the councilors, I have decided to have you work together on your next mission also, I think along with Minato. It will be undercover and Top Secret..."

-- --

"_TOP SECRET_, Oh boy!" Konohamaru was really excited. He asked in his most ingratiating tone of voice, "Sa-ku-ra-sen-pai, please. You're in the secret files all the time. Could you, maybe??"

Moegi jumped in. "Please, Sakura-chan, please. It would help our training soever much to learn about a Secret Mission."

She looked to Shikamaru for guidance, but he just smiled and shrugged. She gave in. "OK, I'll ask. But no promises."

--(To see what Sakura found in the Secret files, read the special feature "**Secret Missions**".)

_July 15 – Secrets, Nii-chan, secrets. Return from mission, see Hokage. Not say more. Missed 14 birthday while away. K say treat me. Go eat._

"Teuchi, hurry. Five weeks without your ramen has left us faint. I'm going to try the shio ramen this time. I've kinda developed a taste for it."

"Nasty mission, but at least we made some extra money on the side." Kakashi jingled a very full, very dirty money pouch.

Kushina half-bowed. "All due to your wonderful acting abilities. You make a pitiful crippled beggar boy with your bandaged face. You even had ninjas tossing us coins."

"You weren't half bad. Who knew you could dance?"

Teuchi brought their bowls and collected the money. "Enjoy your meal. These coins? They are Lightning ryo. Where did?... I won't ask."

Kushina was just starting on her second bowl when Chouza lifted the flap. "Hi, Otemba. Kakashi, can I speak with you?"

Teuchi set another bowl down and Kakashi seemed to take a long time to dig the coins out of the filthy pouch. He carefully stacked them in a neat pile before turning slowly on his stool and walking outside with the big chunin. Kushina tried to continue eating without straining her ears to hear, but again found herself completely lacking in self control.

"... been worse while you were gone... won't listen... sake... hit the bouncer... Outside the Red Demon..." Kakashi took off at a run.

Chouza came in and sat down beside her. "Oh well. No sense letting good food go to waste. Itadakimasu."

"Chouza, is something wrong? Does Kakashi need help."

Chouza stared at the now half empty bowl for an unusually long time. "Otemba, it is personal. I don't think he would want you to get involved this time. If you would take my advice, let this one go. If he wants you to know, he will tell you."

_August 2 - Kakashi stop taking missions outside village, so team with Tsume for a while._

"See him up in the tree?"

Kushina nodded. "Yeh. I think I can take him out, I've been practicing. You and Kuromaru go around the other side in case they bolt." Kushina pulled out a perfectly round, 3 cm diameter river rock from her pouch and held it in the palm of her hand. With her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, she concentrated on the spinning chakra in her hand as she held it up in front of her. One last surge of chakra and it sailed toward the target.

She was never quite certain whether he looked up at the last moment or whether she just didn't judge the elevation correctly, but the stone struck his throat instead of the middle of his forehead. He gurgled loudly all the way to the ground. With all that racket there was nothing else to do. "Hello the house. This is Fire Country security. Lay down your weapons and prepare to be searched!" Geeze, did your voice just crack? You sound like a wimp and it's no wonder they all come out the front instead of fleeing into Tsume's hands.

Eight armed men can carry a lot of weapons, and kunai can cut just as deeply even if not thrown by a ninja. She somersaulted backwards out of the way and hit two bandits with shuriken. Quick handsigns, and a water whip rattled the skulls of the next three. Number six tangled up in the whip. The next was big and ugly and Kushina would not want him to ever hit her, but useless in a knife fight. A slash across both arms left him sitting in the dust trying not to bleed to death. The last one turned around as Kuromaru burst out the front door howling, and received the nub of a kunai to the back of the neck.

Tsume started tying up the bandits that were still conscious. "You didn't save me any. Pretty skillful kid, taking out nine bandits by yourself."

"Shit, Tsume, I botched the whole thing from the slingshot to the announcement to letting them get that many shots at me. This wasn't skillful. Sun Tzu says the most skillful is the one who seizes the enemy without fighting. If I'd used my voice like my dad taught me, these dudes would never dare to come out the front door. They shoulda surrendered or at worst bolted out the back. Let's get them to the local constable. I want to go home."

-- --

Kushina was still in a funk as Tsume talked the guard chunin into opening the village gate for them after hours. Osamu or Tsubasa or her brother would never botch a simple mission like that. Father would have had them begging to surrender. She aspired to be respected like one of the sannin. If she couldn't properly control a handful of civilians, how could she ever reach such rarefied heights?

Maybe it was time to take a week off. She had plenty of savings from extended A and B-rank missions. Maybe not camping (too much like work), but find someone to go swimming with or just laze around the hot springs. Recharge the old batteries. Wonder if Kumade is in town?

"Gatte'." Kuromaru's fur bristled.

"What? Here!" Then the girls heard the explosion, too.

The smoke was rising above the buildings down a side street four blocks away. Kushina beat ANBU to the disaster. Laying in the street outside the blown out front of a bar were a half dozen men. She ran to where the largest was laying and gaped in astonishment and fear. "Jiraiya-sama, what is happening? Who is attacking?"

Jiraiya struggled to his feet. "Otemba? Nothing to worry about. See if you and Tsume can carry some of those other guys out of harm's way. Are you ready to go back in?"

Orochimaru stood and sent three large snakes into the building. "Ready."

The sannin leaped back into the destruction. Kushina barely had time to carry a man to safety before Jiraiya sailed across the street and smashed the through glass of another storefront. She helped him climb down to the sidewalk. "Who? What are you fighting, Jiraiya-san?"

"It's really all my fault. I should know better. We were on our eighth toast and I happened to mention that it wasn't 29, but that it was actually Tsunade's 31st birthday. Hold her Orochimaru!"

-- --

Naruto had a Hyuuga kunoichi chunin on both arms. Hanabi chattered brightly about Tsunade and Kurenai, all the time tightly clutching his right elbow in both hands. Hinata and Naruto walked properly, looking straight ahead, only periodically taking short glances at each other. When they happened to peek at the same time and their eyes met they would smile before looking away.

Hanabi stopped deliberately under a certain canopy and put her hands on his shoulder so she could stretch up on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek. She skipped away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Hinata mumbled, "What would that be?"

Naruto turned toward her and sighed. "She's going to watch, you know."

She put her head on his shoulder. "I don't care. All my life there have been loads of people around me watching and judging me as inadequate. Then I met you and you had nobody, but you just did what you wanted no matter what they said. It was so brave."

"I laughed at all your tricks and cheered when you got away with them and then I saw... You never played jokes on younger kids or on anybody weaker. It was always grownups or teachers or bullies. And I saw how hard you would keep trying when you failed and... and I fell in love with you."

"Gee Hinata, why didn't you ever say something? You never gave any indication you liked me."

**Next: **Chapter 30

Revenge

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Bonus Chapter – **For my dedicated readers only. Find out what happened in the mission to the Lightning Country by reading the special feature, **Secret Missions**.

**( **www. Fan fiction. net/s/4615840/1/** )**

-- remove spaces

Kushina was not allowed to write about these assignments in her diary and all the characters use code names, so if you haven't read the rest of Kushina's Diary, it might not make much sense.


	30. Revenge

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 30

Revenge

_August 8 – Tsume birthday. Get back late from mission._

"Well kid, I promised some friends that I would join them for a birthday drink if I got back in time."

Kushina gave her a hug. "Happy birthday. Don't drink too many toasts just because you're legal now. We have to report to the Hokage early in the morning."

"I'll be good. Kuromaru, take Otemba home first, then come find me."

" 'Teda... Gud." He licked her hand, but then his hackles stood up and he growled, "Jak-u-do," and took off at a run.

Tsume spit in the gutter and grimaced. "Oh, not again." They sprinted after the dog, two blocks down the street and halfway down an alley. Kuromaru stood back growling, apparently repelled by the smell of sake and vomit.

Tsume reached down and turned the body onto its back, and it snorted and started coughing. "Still breathing, you drunk? There was no ninja I respected more, and now look at him." She bent down and placed his arm over her shoulder, lifting him to his feet while grimacing at both the stench and the muck on her coat which was going to prevent her from doing much partying tonight. "Come on. Let's get him home." Then in the shadows, her night vision was able to make out the emotions playing over Kushina's face.

A fellow ninja, ill and incapacitated. There is no doubt what your actions will be. When a comrade is in trouble you automatically render aide, even at the cost of your own life. There is no option to choose who you like and who you don't like. Those who wear the Leaf hitae-ate are your comrades and all those who live in the Fire Country are your charges to defend and protect. So why should it matter that the headband is worn by Sakumo Hatake?

Sakumo, the one and only person who might have prevented the destruction of the Whirlpool Village. Sakumo, who could have killed the two-tail. How many brave ninja died to keep Nibi off the Whirlpool Village's walls? Sakumo, who could have killed the nine-tail, or at the very least released it far outside the village at only the cost of his own life, instead of her father, and Osamu, and Tsubasa, and so many other good ninjas. Sakumo the sniveling coward. Sakumo the drunken bastard. Sakumo who a just god should have long ago consigned to the lowest depths of hell.

Her hand found the kunai. Father, just a small revenge. Rejected by his own people, no one would miss him. Pathetic, dissolute, shell of a formerly great shinobi. Killing him would be a mercy he does not deserve. Heart or jugular or eye. A kunai in Hatake's left eye, ha-ha, wonderful, but too quick. Evisceration, slow, painful, the death he deserves. She took a small step forward and stumbled over something.

" 'Teda... good?"

Why? Why should what a dog thought of you matter? Or Tsume. If someone killed her whole clan, would anything keep her from her vengeance? Never. Or Kakashi. Not fair. Or Hokage, the man who trusted her to be a Leaf ninja. Or Namida who thinks you are a hero. So what is it Otemba-Kushina Uzumaki-Oharashi, is he your enemy/victim or is he a fellow Leaf-nin who needs your help? Is there any way this loathsome thing has a claim on you that would include touching his vomit? WHAT WILL IT BE?

She stepped around the black dog and put Sakumo's other arm around her shoulder.

-- --

"I thought for a minute that you were going to kill him, and I had a pretty good idea that if I got in the way that I was destined for the afterlife, too." They were sitting on a bench, unready to take the night's activities home with them yet.

Kushina leaned back to look past the street lamps and see the stars. "You may be right. At that moment I could have walked through Jiraiya and Tsunade both to get at him. If it wasn't for Kuromaru, right now I would be hanging by my thumbs, trying to explain myself to Ishiki Morino." She put both arms around the big dog's neck and started babbling, "Oh yes, 'Maru-chan saved us all. Didn't 'Maru, good Kuromaru. Brave Kuromaru."

" 'Teda... Yuck."

"Oh, yes, 'Teda stinks like a drunk's throw-up. Stinky 'Teda. If 'Teda hadn't found an ANBU in the next block, sweet 'Teda was going to kick the bum back into the gutter where he belongs, wasn't 'Teda."

"Otemba! Stop talking baby talk to my ninken. He's a killer, remember. I won't have you dressing him up in a sunbonnet."

The kunoichi laughed at that picture, but Kuromaru stalked away, his dignity affronted. "Seriously Tsume, I'm sorry your birthday got ruined."

"No way. I'll go to a hundred parties and not find a story like this to tell my grandkids. I'm going home to get a bath. Do you want Kuromaru to walk with you?"

"No, I'll just sit here with the stars for a while longer. I wouldn't mind being attacked tonight. I still feel like killing something."

-- --

Kiba was giggling like a little girl. "Mom did tell Hana and me that story about her 18th birthday. But she didn't say it was Kushina and Sakumo and she sure didn't suggest putting a bonnet on Kuromaru. If I show up missing an arm tomorrow you'll know I tried it."

_August 16 – Brats again, Nii-chan._

"So Hamaki has been called away again and I will oversee your training for the next couple of days. Let's see... I'll put this rock on top of the post. Guy, it is your job to steal it without being tagged by needle, kunai, or blow. Namida, you defend. You have to deal with his speed and go all out or he will walk all over you to get there. Aoba, that other post. I want you to hold me in a genjutsu while circling the post at full speed and hitting it with shuriken."

Kushina was pleased with the progress they had made over the summer. The wolfpack stalking her was quite realistic and moved just enough faster than real animals to be extremely frightening without being obvious. As she knifed one wolf and kicked where another seemed to be she glanced at Guy. No matter how he moved and dodged, needles were there to meet him. He withdrew and stood panting with his hands on his knees. It seemed Namida had him beaten.

Kushina broke the wolf-gen and went to the post to score Aoba's shurikens on the targets. Guy knelt down and... Uh-oh, had he been wearing weights under his pants legs like she had suggested and moving that well? He took off, but instead of charging again he ran in a circle. Kushina was confused until she noticed he was upwind. As the dust storm drifted toward Namida she was forced back to maintain the semblance of any vision. When the smoke bomb landed at her feet she jumped out of the way and sprayed the cloud with needles.

Kushina saw him before he came into Namida's line of sight, a small blue figure flying through the air with his jacket flapping. The needle shooter fired again, but he was too fast for her to lead him properly. As the last needle zipped behind him, he grabbed the stone and started to dance even before landing. "Yahoo! Youth beats the old ladies again."

Kushina rapped him on the head with her knuckles. "Watch those old lady slurs. Pretty good. You used your brain instead of just your speed. Mixing the smoke bomb with a dust cloud was excellent. You got the stone..." He started dancing again. "However." He stopped, wondering what could be wrong now?

Guy tried to crane his head around as Kushina lifted the tail of his jacket and pulled one needle out of the hem. "Namida beat you by half a meter." The girl's eyes shown behind her glasses as she did a victory dance and stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't win often, especially against Guy.

He didn't like to lose. "What! That doesn't count. It didn't touch me. That's only a scrap of cloth. No fair! Never again. I vow to never lose like that again... somehow."

-- --

"I'm truely sorry, Otemba-sensei." Namida was very put out. "Guy is never late, really. I don't know where he could be."

Aoba climbed up a pole. "I think I see somebody coming. It's looks like a little green elf?" His jaw dropped when the elf ran up to them.

"I am here and ready to fight. I am now sure to never again be defeated."

"Might Guy, what is it you are wearing?"

"Sensei, after my ignominious defeat I pledged to prevent such a loss, so I went to a department store, but could not find the right outfit. But then I met this trader selling out of a cart. When I told him my problem, he found me this magnificent green jumpsuit. Isn't it wondrous?"

"The material is extremely breathable, cool in summer and warm in winter. It is moisture resistant and yet sweat wicking. And best of all the fabric is elastic, streamlined and form fitting with reinforced seams and cuffs. It moves with me and there is no loose cloth for a stray needle to hit. I will be more spectacular and unbeatable than ever."

His teammates were unconvinced. "You can't expect us to walk around with him when he is wearing that? Otemba, tell him to go change."

"Now Namida, each ninja equips themselves in the manner which they determine will best enhance their jutsu. If Guy thinks a form-fitting bodysuit will make his taijutsu better, I won't argue with him." He'll outgrow it. A lot of children run around in a superhero cape or wear the same hat all the time. They get to be teens and all of a sudden want to fit in. Odds were he would outgrow this too.

Ninjas tended to be individualists in nearly everything, but she, like most, just slipped on a uniform and vest every day. Who had time to think about fashion? The only dress she owned now was the one she had picked out for her last undercover assignment.

"But Otemba... That color!" Some people didn't care for the Uzumaki colors either, but she really missed wearing the orange.

-- --

Aoba sat on a branch halfway up the tree watching Guy and Namida try to climb to his height. "Ninja coming, Sensei." Guy plopped flat on his back. Fine chakra control was something else he needed to work hard at.

"Otemba-san, if I could please have a word with you in private."

"Sure Kakashi. Take a break kids."

Guy stared after them. "There goes my rival. I will not rest until I am able to defeat him." He charged the tree again and kept running up past Aoba until he slowed down. His chakra blasted away the bark and cratered a hole in the trunk, sending him flying backwards out of control. Aoba dove off the branch, catching him, and Namida ran up the trunk and met them both halfway. They crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and bodies. Namida spent the next five minutes calling Guy every one of the cuss words Kushina had used on them the first day... twice.

-- --

"Otemba-san, I have a boon to ask of the Oharashi-sama Kushina Uzumaki." She was sitting on a downed log while Kakashi knelt in the grass. "Kushina, my father is dieing in front of my face, piece by piece, and I can't help him. He won't listen to anybody. Jiraiya and Tsunade have both talked to him, but he won't heed them. Please Kushina-sama, I know what you did for him last week and Minato-sensei has told me how hard it was for you, and what I am requesting is much more difficult and I would not ask it if I could think of any other way to help him."

"If you just talk to Masashi-san, you could understand he didn't know the danger and that what he did was to protect his teammates because he didn't think the old man and little girl were any threat. Now he keeps raving that if the Hokage hadn't sent him home he could have defeated Nibi and Kyuubi. He can't accept that so many died." Tears soaked Kakashi's mask and his words came between sobs. "Otemba, for the sake of your little brother Koga... Please, please, Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool, forgive my Father."

**Next: **Chapter 31

Forgiveness


	31. Forgiveness

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 31

Forgiveness

_August 20- Forgiveness, Nii-chan? Not take vengance easy, just not do what know wrong. Forgive Sakmo? As easy forgive Hanzo and Raikage._

Kushina wandered around the village aimlessly, thinking. He was asking too much. The death of her Father. The death of her Sensei. The death of her bro... OK, maybe not her brother, it just felt like it. Is that it? Was she blaming all of that death and destruction on one wrong decision just because it was easier than accepting that they were all gone? Somehow she ended up sitting on a swing in a deserted schoolyard. She recognized the building, but unlike almost every other ninja in the Leaf Village, she had only been inside it once, on the first day of her chunin exam.

She now had to admit to herself that this is where she had been heading the entire time. She entered the Academy and followed the arrow to the teachers' offices. She found the temporary sign taped to a door and knocked before entering. "Otemba, girl, come in an' set ya down. How ya doin'?"

"Masashi-san, can I ask you about that day?"

_August 21- Confusion, Nii-chan, confusion. How can accept a choice, Masashi say close deceision, cause so much death. Can I claim not do same if Kakashi, Rin, and Namida hurt, or maybe jeperdize mission to help mother with little children. Am I self-riotous claim justous when maybe do same? Never been asked murder oldster and child. Comfortable have one blame for all. Is comfort worth pain cause friend?_

"It is my goal to defeat you. You will find you have a rival for the top ninja of our generation."

"Geesh, weirdo, would ya stop talkin' an' make a move?" Why had he let Otemba talk him into this? Kakashi didn't even remember the kid in the green long johns from his short stint at the Academy. After the first week he had spent most of his time testing out of classes or correcting the teachers. When you have been drilled by the White Fang from the time you could walk, "Introduction to the Shuriken" is not a good use of your time.

Guy charged wildly and his kick was not much more controlled. Kakashi easily diverted it past him. If that is his skill level then this was not worth his time either. A second wild charge, a second out of control kick. This is monotonous. Slip past it and... what?

Guy landed on his hands, turning the kick into a spin ending with a foot connecting with Kakashi's vest. He jumped back, keeping his feet, but suddenly more interested in the green imp. That spin, he had almost had his chest caved in by it once before in the Chunin Exams. So, Kushina's been teaching him moves. Who knew this no-talent genin could pick up something like that?

Kakashi blocked each blow that rained down on him easily, but slowly became aware that they hurt. This was wrong. No seven year old could hit as hard as he could, at least without building up chakra before the strike, and there was no indication that this kid had any idea how to consciously do that. Be darned if he himself would resort to that now, but first, got to get away from him.

Kakashi slipped the punch, trapped the arm, dislodged the stance with a hip, and sent Guy tumbling across the clearing. At Kushina's signal, Aoba and Namida attacked. He simply evaded their charge, being careful to keep Guy in view at all times. The girl was classic; correct stance, good balance, moves exactly as taught at the Academy, but too slow to be a threat. The boy's taijutsu was a mess, but it quickly became evident that he had spent a lot of time defending himself against another strong taijutsu. Attack and drive him back. Leg sweep the girl. Now some speed to... What is Guy up to? Removing leg weights?

Faster – Speed – Too many at once. - Take out the boy, back to the green elf, the girl, finally one on one with the green thing – An opening – Got him - All done except for... Otemba!

-- --

"Thanks for training the genin today, Kakashi. Guy has been anxious to gauge himself against you."

"Your students show promise, though I don't understand what he was talking about me being ahead one win to zero. Hamaki has done a good job with them, but I also noticed them using some of your moves. Speakin' of moves, do ya think it really fair ta wait 'til they tire me out before challenging me."

"Oh, that was just to remind you to work on increasing your stamina. It was also just because I've waited a whole year for a chance to get revenge on you," she chuckled.

The child chunin grew serious. "Otemba-kun, have you considered?..."

Kushina answered severely, "As Oharashi, I represent my whole people. Even if no one else should ever know, I will not choose such a course only for love of a friend. I have inquired of Masashi, who counsels understanding of a choice made in the face of teammates bloodied under his leadership, and Raido, who despises that so many died for the sake of his recovery, even though to my mind he has paid sufficiently for that battle. There is no way to ask Hui-Fen, who told him to complete the mission, or Junko, who knew my Father's mind as well as anyone still alive, so I must make this decision myself."

"This is the decree of the Oharashi Kushina Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. I have no influence over any sanctions ordered by the Hokage, but when I have made a decision it will be transmitted to him. Tomorrow evening I will arrive at the Hatake domicile to hear the petitioner. At that time I expect to be greeted, not as a Leaf chunin, but as a head of state of whom you are seeking a boon. Be aware that the Oharashi will not stoop to speak to a dirty drunk. If he is not clean and sober, I will know there is no repentance and I will not again return. Little brother, you know how badly I do not want to have to deal with this. Do not make me sorry I have agreed to see him."

-- --

So this is the lifestyle of an elite Leaf Jonin. Kushina was wearing her only dress as she walked down the quiet tree-lined street and entered through the gate in the high stone wall. The once peaceful garden was... off. It had been weeded and raked, but there was no evidence of care or inspiration. Shrubs and bonsai which had been shaped for decades were starting to grow wild. The sand in the rock garden looked like it had been raked with a mule and plow. Koi gasped for oxygen at the surface of the green scum colored pond. One large orange fish, covered with sickly white spots, floated belly up. Everywhere that there was wood, paint was flaking.

Kakashi, wearing a dragon embroidered kimono, opened the door and bowed her into the entryway. She removed her sandals and entered a tastefully decorated ceremonial parlor. Sakumo, wearing a formal white kimono with a black haori jacket, knelt facing a large wooden chair. His face was ashen and gaunt, his eyes were bloodshot, and the hands in his lap shook. He was clean-shaven, but Kushina could count at least three places where he had nicked himself.

She seated herself in the chair and Kakashi served tea. She studied the teacup and recognized it as ancient and fragile porcelain, probably worth more than she had earned in the last month. She took a sip and returned it to the tray, before studying the jonin. Sakumo prostrated himself, his forehead touching the wooden floor. "Oharashi-sama, I beg you hear my earnest supplication."

_August 22 – It is over, Nii-chan. For the sake of a friend, the good of the Leaf, and to put the ghosts of the Whirlpool to rest, I have formly pardoned Hatake and granted him my forgivness, as long as he can stay sober. This I said, now must work to do._

"Kakashi, since you are prepared to resume taking missions, I have another undercover assignment for you and Otemba in which you can make use of some of the things which you learned on a previous mission. Joining you will be Kumade and team leader will be Inoichi. Let me introduce the Fire Country merchant Yasu Takeuchi. This is a picture of his young daughter Kirei who disappeared from the marketplace in Ame in the Rain Country. The local authorities have not been helpful in discovering her whereabouts. Your mission will be to find what happened to her and return her to her father. I do not need to emphasize the difficulties which would arise if you should be detected in a land with which we are having periodic border conflicts."

-- --

The foreign flower seller returned to his booth carrying lunch. There was something strange in this market. Even though the rainy season had not yet arrived, parents were forcing their children to remain in the booths or at best play back of the stands instead of running the alleys as you would expect of city kids. He handed his teenage assistant a couple of meat rolls and sent him on a delivery. The boy jogged through a sketchy neighborhood, nodding to a local policeman, who had been given a gratuity by his boss for assuring their business would not be interrupted by officials or gangs, and watched for unusual activity.

The package of flowers could wait. Huddled in the doorway of an abandoned building was a runaway girl just his age. Beneath the grime and kinky hair she was kind of cute. She resisted, but the smell of the meat was too much to refuse. The food earned him a kiss, but what she whispered in his ear caused him to frown as he walked away. She was very worried that she had discovered no word on the missing girl or any of the lost children.

The street kid with his face hidden by a dirty bandanna bumped into the runaway and confiscated the second roll. This was so much better than the moldy pickings from the dumpster behind the bakery. If nothing turned up soon, they would have to switch neighborhoods.

-- --

She had him. A man, about 20, was showing an unusual interest in the local street kids. Nobody could give her a better description than that, except whenever she asked the color of his eyes they would shudder and turn away. It wasn't much to go on, but she would find him. After three futile days of searching, he found her.

"I understand that you have been seeking me, as all who are in Pain seek me out. You are so young to be in such Pain, but you have seen much war and destruction, and so it is time to share that Pain with those who are its cause. Give me your Pain!"

Those eyes. She was falling into those eyes. Circle after circle after circle rushed by and she couldn't stop. It was different than Kurenai's genjutsus. She had no body to call her back. There was nothing but those eyes – and Pain. Pain, dead children. Pain, Kumabushi. Pain, Shiguma. Pain, Hanzou. Pain, Tsubasa. Pain, rhinoceros. Pain, Raido. Pain, Masashi. Pain, Hansai. Pain, Kyuubi. Pain, grieving mother. Pain, the jonin. Pain, Osamu. Pain, Shijuu. Pain, fox tail. Pain, the village. Pain, refugees. Pain, Kurenai. Pain, Goukan. Pain, Sasori. Pain, Nagame Village. Pain, the nightmare. Pain, Kumogakure. Pain, Sakumo. Pain, Kirei. Pain!

"When the time comes and I have collected all of the Pain he has caused, I will deliver it to Hanzou." She collapsed knowing this man was not killing children, but that he might someday kill the world.

-- --

The street kid knew better, but that was a 5000 ryu note the skinny man was waving around. 5000 ryu would feed him for a long time, if it didn't get stolen by a bigger kid. As they turned into the alleyway, no one noticed the runaway girl that stepped out of the doorway across the street where she had huddled against the rain.

At the end of the alley they entered the back of an abandoned butcher shop. The man locked the door and gave the boy some candy. "Hey mister, when ya gonna give me da money?"

"Soon, kid. You look delectable. What's your name and how old are you?"

"Name's Koga an' 'm seben. When soon?"

"First we need to play a game. See this cord? Let me show you how to tie some knots with it. Here slip it around your wrist. Now behind your back."

"Hey, watcha doin'? Lemme go. Keep yer money, jist lemme go!"

The man started to drag the boy towards the walk-in freezer when the back door slammed open. The runaway girl leaned against the door jam. "You really do need a better lock. This one is too easy to pick."

The man started to reach for a meat cleaver, but the boy tripped him and held out the cord. "You aren't very good at tying knots either." He grabbed the man's wrists and pinned him to the ground. "Let me show you how it's supposed to be done. Now there are a couple of good knots. Your hands aren't getting free of this one. Have anything to truss up his legs?"

She pulled out a thin rope. "I'll do it. Where was he taking you?"

"It seemed like that locked walk-in cooler." He stepped back and kicked, shattering the padlock.

"Hay-ya, key here. See, in his pocket." She held up the keyring and jingled it, then pulled the man into a seated position. "Don't be so hasty."

Koga pulled the insulated door open to reveal a stainless steel interior splashed with red. On a shelf, next to a bowl containing purses and jewelry, set seven small skulls still covered in skin and hair. Hanging from hooks were cuts of red meat which had not come from any cow or pig or goat. On the counter set a fry pan with a slab of meat ready to be put on the fire, along with a loaf of bread and a bottle of wine.

His senses must have temporarily blanked out, because it was some time later when the buzzing in his ears subsided to the point where he recognized that the Thump-thump-thump he was hearing was caused by fists hitting human flesh. Neither was it easy to stop the girl from bloodying the unconscious cannibal with trance-like punches while repeatedly shouting "PAIN!"

**Next: **Chapter 32

Shattered


	32. Shattered

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 32

Shattered

"Demons! Those were some rough missions that Kakashi was on when he was only seven." Hanabi was angling for something. "You know, if Kakashi and Genma and Rin could go on secret missions younger than me, they shouldn't keep me tied to the village all the time. Genma and Rin weren't even chunin yet, and neither was Kumade at first."

"Hanabi," Neji said sternly, "you have an agreement with the Hokage to continue to do assignments with your genin team for the next five months. After you turn twelve there will be plenty of opportunity for you to experience mind-numbing blood and gore. That was a different time with different requirements. It was necessary to use all available resources to protect the village from the constant wars, but the psychological damage done to underage ninja was fierce. Consider Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Itachi Uchiha and contemplate whether their psyches perhaps could have been left more stable by not being thrust into battle at such young ages."

-- --

Kushina bowed low and held out her fist. "Takeuchi-san, please forgive us."

He took the charm bracelet with shaking hands and read the name he knew was engraved on it. "Kirei... How?"

Kakashi remained bowed. "Forgive us, for we have no words of comfort. Only know that we captured her murderer and pummeled him into unconsciousness before arranging for the local police to discover him."

"Where... is she? When will the trial... ?

Sarutobi explained, "Inoichi claimed the remains as a fellow countryman and is transporting her back here. As far as a trial, that is not how Hanzou does things. Murderers receive market justice. After determining his guilt through deep gen interrogation, they posted the crimes in the village square and then released him into the marketplace."

"What do you mean Released him?"

"There he was surrounded by all the citizens from the local neighborhood and, as a matter of respect, each of the victims' parents was granted the first blows. Inoichi was granted the honor of delivering one blow with a club in your name. Then the rest of the mob completed dealing out the market's justice."

_September 15- Kakashi turn 8. Friends take out to dinner. Too many brats. Seem like Flash & me run daycare. Most dangerous daycare in world with 7 underage ninja, but still daycare._

"Order whatever you want, I'm buying." Minato told the rowdy kids. Kakashi had chosen a fish restaurant for his party. He sat at the head of the table. Rin, Shizune, and Namida sat on one side of the table with Kushina while Guy, Aoba, and Asuma sat on the other side with Minato. There was nothing wrong with fighting or doing missions with girls, but going to parties with them was a lot more awkward.

Kushina called to the waitress, "Yosegi, is this your Uncle's restaurant? This is very nice."

"Thank you. We appreciate your business. Minato-kun?..."

"I'll come back by after you get off work, Yosegi-chan."

Kushina considered herself a connoisseur of fish dishes, having eaten the most varied and freshest seafood possible in the Whirlpool Village. She loved it all, sushi, fried, baked, poached, sauteed or broiled, from albacore to zebra shark. She helped the young kunoichi pick out tasty dishes with sauces and preparations to suit each. But when the boys ordered, Guy asked for fishsticks and when Kakashi wouldn't take her suggestions, she gave up. "Boiled mackerel and eggplant. Boiled? Kakashi, why not fried or broiled with a nice lemon butter sauce? Something with some taste!"

-- --

The days passed quickly, missions and training and hanging out with friends. Kushina had little time to brood over the past, until the day came when she realized that an entire year had gone by.

_October 5- I miss you Nii-chan. A hole year since that day. These people have been so good me and life been so full, somtimes I get ashamed relize not think of you for days unless write in diary. Can't remember you face for the pain. When try all I see is Kumabushi engulf in flame then the cursed lizard limp to wall and damned sword swing and know. Bastard Hanzou carry head like trofy and my heart die. Still fight not discgrace you and Father, but long time to heal wound in heart._

The days were a dark blur that didn't quite come into focus and the nights were interminable. She lay there with the lights off and the blinds drawn, periodically getting up to use the bathroom or eat some instant ramen, uncaring whether it happened to be day or night. Namida came by, but she didn't understand what was wrong. Kakashi and Rin tried to talk to her, but they didn't know what to say. Minato and Tsume told her about friends and family they had lost, but Kuromaru helped most simply by laying his head in her lap.

_October 10- Not sleep. Get up middle night and walk. Remember one man pester for money. Backhand, walk away. Walk past dark stores and lit up bars. Sumhow find entrance, chunin try turn back, but other open gate. Not know where wander._

"Sensei, how long have you been here?"

"Chouza Akimichi woke me after 3:30 this morning to report that he had let her out the gate. She has been sitting in front of the Heroes Memorial ever since. I asked him to notify you and Rin when he got off shift, Kakashi."

"Shouldn't we get her, Sensei?"

"No, just go sit with her. Even if she doesn't know you are there, she will be sustained by your quiet support."

-- --

The noontime Fall sun beating down on her back finally made her stir. The warmth had dried the mist which had settled on her overnight, except for the uncomfortable wet feel where her pants touched the dewy grass. She stretched her protesting spine and shrugged her stiff shoulders. Where was she?

"Rin? Kakashi, Shizune, how long have you been here?"

Rin put her arms around Kushina. "Not long. All your friends wanted to come remember with you today. If she knew, I'm sure Namida would have wanted to be here too, but Hamaki is keeping his squad busy all day, and Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku are keeping everyone else away from these training grounds right now."

" 'Teda, gud?"

For the first time all morning her eyes welled over and she buried her face in his fur. "Kuromaru, 'Teda is all good now. Tsume thank you. Monk Chiriku! You are here, too. Raido, Masashi-san, I am honored by your presence." She stood and bowed, wobbly on stiff knees. "Daikoku, arigatou. I know you worked closely with Osamu. (gulp) All the chunin. (gulp) Yoshino, I... I..." She broke down weeping in the older girl's arms. The Kunoichi gathered around for support, the younger ones crying, the older ones contemplating their own losses.

The men remained kneeling in the grass, misty eyes on the memorial, minds far away, meditating on faces and voices of family and comrades now gone forever. The oldest, Masashi, placed his one hand on Chiriku's shoulder. The young monk had, if anything, lost more than Kushina. Not only were family and friends and village and country gone, but also the capital and his fellow monks and their magnificent temple. His religion helped him cope with the loss, but no ancient wisdom from saints or Buddhas could adequately explain the evil which man did to man.

-- --

"Hokage has arranged for all the jonins from the expedition to be there too for the wake tonight." Rin kept up a constant chatter to keep the walk back to the village gate from being deathly quiet. Shizune and Kakashi didn't feel like talking any more than Kushina did. "I haven't worn a dress since I graduated from the academy. I hope my red one still fits. What are you going to wear, Otemba?"

She shared a private smile with Kakashi. "I've only got the one dress, but it will be fine." 366 days ago she had owned a closet full of ball gowns, mostly in various shades of orange, but we won't think of that today. "Will your Father be coming to the wake, Kakashi? I meant what I said. Sakumo will be welcome. He fought for my people, too."

"Arigatou, Otemba. I will ask, but he still doesn't go out in public. He spends all his time working in our garden, but he hasn't had another drink and he bathes every day. Thanks to you, he is getting better."

-- --

Being somewhat prescient, Tsunade had already scheduled a day off for both of her apprentices. The four youngsters independently determined to put aside the drama of the morning and to not dwell on the sadness behind the upcoming wake that evening. It was an apparently happy gang of kids that sat down at Ichiraku's for a bowl of their favorite ramen. Old man Ichirou, being shrewd with his years of experience, noted the tension behind the happy talk, but decided that whatever the teenager's secret was, he might never have a chance to learn it before he died.

Rin and Shizune wanted to go shopping. Kushina found that traditions in the Leaf were much like those in the Whirlpool (which made sense since they had originally come from the same folk). While funerals were a time for black clothes and sorrow, remembrances were made for bright colors and happy tales. The girls wished to celebrate with something new.

Kakashi proved his friendship. There isn't an active 8 year old boy anywhere who would consider a trip to a women's clothing store to be a fun outing, but he stood all afternoon without complaining while they looked at scarves and giggled over the latest fashions. He even held the big box that Shizune's new yellow dress was in and didn't complain at all until they started looking at training bras. "Now you are jist being ridiculous. Neither of you ain't got nothing to hold up and you probably won't 'til yer older than Otemba." Using his speed and the box for a shield, he managed not to get clobbered.

In the end Rin settled for an inexpensive necklace and Kushina bought some new sandals to replace the ones which were dirty and ragged and getting a little small anyway. Kakashi insisted he was going to wear his favorite dragon kimono, but Rin talked him into buying a red sash to brighten it up and match her dress.

They ended up at a store near Shizune's house, and so they dropped her off first to get ready and show her mom her new outfit. Mom was pleased to get to meet Otemba and Kakashi and served the kids tea and cakes before admiring the brightly colored dress. Finally free of the big box, Kakashi said his place was next closest, so Rin and Kushina went along with him.

-- --

"You can just sit and enjoy the garden. It won't take me long to get dressed. Then I'll escort you two ladies home to get ready to go."

This was what the garden of a well-to-do shinobi should be like. All of the shrubs were freshly trimmed and beautifully shaped. The sand had been raked into intricate swirls and the woodwork was shiny with brightly colored paint. The pond was crystal clear and teemed with multi-colored koi. Water trickling from the fountain provided a pleasant sound that blocked any noise coming from the bustling village. The girls sank easily into the wonderful tranquility, resting from the stressful morning and preparing for the long evening ahead. In this place of serenity, nothing could be more out of place than a a high-pitched, anguished scream.

"FATHER, Nooooooo. RIN, KUSHINA, HELP!"

Kunai in hand, Kushina threw open the sliding door. She stared in horror at the shocking scene. Kakashi stood transfixed over the body of Sakumo. It appeared so much like a stage play it was difficult to comprehend the reality. The pot of tea, the white robe, the unsullied white tanto Shiroikiba laid carefully in front of him, bloody common short sword still in his hand, blood everywhere, starting to dry, and the gruesome sight of intestines spilling from the horizontal slit in his belly.

Unnecessarily, but because it was her duty, Rin checked for vitals, then shook her head. Kushina grabbed the boy and hugged him to her chest, but after a moment he pulled away.

Kakashi picked a half-filled porcelain teacup up off the floor, studying it intently and spoke, to no one in particular, "The last thing I said to him was that I was going to check on Otemba, but that I would be back before the wake. He said I should take care of my friend. But then, that was what killed him, wasn't it? Taking care of his friends. There are a hundred ways to die in battle. More, a thousand ways to earn a spot on the memorial while protecting your village. Instead he chose seppuku, and without a second, even. Maybe he thought it the bravest way to restore his honor." He set the cup down carelessly and it tipped off the edge of the tray, fell to the floor and cracked. He reacted angrily, "No, that is wrong!... If it doesn't protect the village it is the most cowardly!"

He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. In front of her eyes Kushina saw the child shatter like a crystal figurine struck with a battle-axe and knew it was beyond repair. In its place there stood a highly efficient killing machine. It spoke, "There are regulations which must be followed in the event of an untimely death or suicide. First, either ANBU or the military police must be immediately notified. A licensed doctor or med-team must be summoned to verify the cause of death, the signature of an apprentice only being acceptable under battlefield conditions. Arrangements for disposal of the body can wait until after the party. This is now mine." He bent down and picked up Shiroikiba and slung it over his back as he went out the door to find the nearest ANBU.

The tears running down Rin's cheeks were not for the death of the White Fang of Konoha, but for the loss of her friend Kakashi.

**Next: **Chapter 33

Wake


	33. Wake

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 33

Wake

"Kakashi... he was..." Sakura didn't know how to finish the sentence. She knew that he could kill without remorse and that he always stayed remote from his emotions. She had even known as a fact that his father had died by suicide, but this emotional wreckage was beyond the abilities of most competent healer to fix. How could any young child reconcile such a memory? Perhaps becoming an unemotional killing machine is the safest place for a disturbed youngster to hide. Safe for him, but what about the rest of the world?

-- --

This wake was for her family, but Kushina couldn't keep her eyes off of Kakashi. The word of Sakumo's death had spread faster than wildfire throughout the Village. Few outside of those at this party knew the reasons behind his disgrace, and perhaps the truth would have elicited more sympathy than the rumors the secrecy engendered. The one fact was that Kakashi would have to live with both the truth and the rumors. She knew that her concerns were shared by others when she realized that wherever he wandered in the room all night, either Jiraiya, Tsunade or Minato would end up standing near him.

This overwhelming sadness was inappropriate for a wake. It was a time to remember the good things which made the lives of the deceased so special. But how do you memorialize a whole people? Perhaps Sarutobi-Hokage could.

"Please, my friends, in honor of those who have passed on, a glass of rare Whirlpool wine. Yes Rin, the genin may have a little bit also. Many years ago when I was just a young man known only as Hiruzen-chunin, I visited the sparkling new Whirlpool Village. As it turns out, the village and I were just the same age and looked upon the future with the same optimism. The people were prosperous, there was a great sense of cooperation between the village and the leaders of the Whirlpool Country, and the girls at the saunas were very friendly." Decades later Sarutobi still blushed at the fond memory.

"The next time I returned, there was a small trickster running around the castle. Young Shijuu was all Uzumaki, with the brightest smile and the sunniest attitude and an ability to make the whole world his friend. The boy I remember became a man dedicated to his village and to the ideal that the powerful should devote their strength to the protection of those weaker. He was respected and beloved by his people and gave his life in their service. Kunoichi and shinobi, a toast to the life of the Third Shippuuden, Shijuu Uzumaki."

"Shijuu Uzumaki!"

Jiraiya praised the Whirlpool Village saunas as well as the kindness of its people, the beauty of its women and the bravery and skill of their jonin, Shiguma-Oharashi, Osamu, and Tsubasa. Chiriku remembered his boyhood with Shiguma, the beauty of the Temple of the Four Beasts and the Daimyo's palace, as well as the humbleness and piety of the monks.

Surprisingly, Hiashi Hyuuga did not mention the skilled jonin with whom he had shared the battlefield. Instead he told the simple story of an old man who gave his life to protect his family from an attack by Cloud ninjas. Likewise, Fugaku Uchiha told of genin who stood at his back without faltering, knowing that certain death was looming if any single one of them failed. In turn, each of the company spoke briefly about those they had met or those who had given the last full measure to protect the villagers.

At last it was her turn and Kushina had no idea what she was about to say. The day had been frantic since the moment she had come to herself at the Heroes Memorial. She inhaled and began slowly. "I want to tell you about the Land of the Whirlpool. Everyone knows about the bravery and strength of my brother and my father and my sensei, as well as all the other jonin and so many other shinobi. What you never got to experience was the beauty of the river as the woods come alive in springtime or the colors of sunrise over the open water before it rains. You at least know our forests, which were a gift of the First Hokage, as were yours."

"When you live with the sea you are exposed to nature at its finest, from the cooling summer breeze to a mighty storm approaching over the open ocean. The formidableness of the strongest ninja's jutsu is as nothing compared to the power of a typhoon experienced from the balcony of Uzumaki Castle. I imagine that spring will still come to the woodlands and the storms will still rage, but it will all mean so much less without the people there who cherished both the land and the sea."

"One year ago I lost everything that I had ever known and loved. It seemed my life was over. Yet in the last twelve months I have found new people to hold dear and a new land worth believing in and protecting. With the help of young and old I have discovered there is exceptional healing to be found in both love and forgiveness. That is why I would like to offer the final toast to the last victim of the Whirlpool Expedition. To the White Fang of Konoha!"

-- --

"It ends right there." Hinata paged through the back of the diary. "There are still more blank pages left. It's as if it was too difficult and she couldn't bear to go on. Hanabi-chan, can you fetch the third diary, please?"

_October 11 – New year, new book, start out fresh. First time in week aniversry with no bad memories. Year ago in coma, prefer to what just go threw, Nii-chan. One last sadness. Then need new mission._

Sakumo's funeral was a small, private affair attended by a few jonin, including Jiraiya and Minato, and Kakashi's friends Tsume, Kushina and Rin. Monk Chiriku gave the blessing.

-- --

"We'll get in town just in time for dinner. I know a great barbecue place to eat."

Namida asked, "Otemba-kun, tell us about the place we're working."

"Kakikae Village is being built for the refugees from the Whirlpool Country. The majority of the construction has been completed, so I assume you three will be helping them get ready for winter. It is colder in this part of the country than it is in Konoha."

Guy wasn't impressed. "If we can't have a real mission, I'd rather spend our time training."

"Now Guy, remember Kumade and Genma labored here too, right before going into the Chunin Exams. This is a chance to show you can work independently because after I take the other squad back, the chunin in charge won't have much time and opportunity to supervise you, but Hamaki will get a full report on all your activities."

-- --

Aoba patted his stomach. "Man, Otemba, that barbecue was good. I just wonder why the waiter was so worried about dogs?"

"Hey team, before we head out I want to say hello to a friend in here. Hey, Gazetto, how is business?"

"Ahh, the lovely kunoichi who purchased my mask. I am afraid that this is a slow time of year between now and December. Can I get something for your young friends?"

"Many thanks, but I just wanted to show them your store."

She heard a young voice from the rear of the shop. "Onegai, Papa. Please, please. The gown is so pretty. It's on sale. See, it says 7... 0... off."

"I'm sorry, Mitoto. We can only afford some hard candy right now. We need the rest of the money for supplies."

"But Papa, I'm supposed to be Princess Kushina in the school Halloween pageant. I can't be a beautiful princess in my old dress."

Kushina took a cinnamon stick out of a jar on the counter, walked over and knelt beside the girl. "Mitoto-san, I have met many princesses in my life. In fact I am something of an expert on the subject. There is not a princess anywhere more beautiful than you." The girl clutched the candy and stood there dumbfounded.

Her father mouthed 'thank you'. "What do you say?"

Remembering her manners she bowed quickly. "Arigatou, ninja-san. And thank you for the candy too." The father again nodded his thanks as he ushered the girl out of the store.

As Kushina handed Gazetto a few coins and gave each of the genin a piece of candy, Namida wondered, "What is that Halloween she mentioned?"

"Halloween is an ancient festival which was celebrated in the Land of the Whirlpool. Children and adults dressed up like demons or heroes or their favorite manga character. It is something like O-bon because it celebrates the spirits of the ancestors, but it is mainly an opportunity to go to costume parties and give children candy. I don't see any decorations, so I guess it isn't celebrated in this part of the Fire Country either."

Gazetto replied, "No, Kunoichi-san. Daigiri-sama, the mayor of Kakikae, ordered some candy, but the refugees do not have spare cash to buy such things."

"But Merchant-kun, the people who live around here do have. Oh, this is too good, the mayor is a crafty merchant, also. Give me a couple of days to set it up, but don't mention it was my idea, and don't make me go get Tsume and Kuromaru to negotiate this for me. Now about that rack of marked-down orange costumes which aren't making you any money..."

-- --

Kushina stood on a roof across the dirt street from the mayor's office watching a wagon pull up. "Gazetto-san, has my order arrived so soon?"

"That it has Shichou-sama. I also have a proposition to discuss with you. Might we go inside?"

She had a perfect view of the negotiations through the front window as Daigiri first listened intently, then stood gesturing. Gazetto sat down and started calculating as the mayor bent over his shoulder. The mayor angrily grabbed the brush and changed a number. Outside a crowd of onlookers started to gather around the wagon. Gazetto went into hysterics, finally writing down a third set of numbers. Both men broke into broad smiles and shook hands. The Mayor's aide came running out, pushing his way through the crowd. He soon returned with the teachers and all the schoolchildren and had them gather in front of the steps.

The Mayor signaled for quiet. "Children, the good Merchant Gazetto has heard about your Halloween Pageant. How would you like to present it, not just for your parents, but for all the people in the area?"

"Yeh." "Yeah!" "Neat."

"In that case, he would like to make a few donations to the school. Mitoto please come forward."

Gazetto pulled out a bundle of orange and she screamed, "EEEEE-oh! It's the dress! Sensei, I've got my Kushina dress! Oh thank you, thank you! Arigatou, Gazetto-san."

He continued to hand out costumes and toy weapons to all the excited children. "Take care of these. I want to come to this pageant for many years to come. Here's a guard uniform..."

-- --

"Lovely Kunoichi, if I only knew your name I would assure that you received proper credit."

"No Merchant. Please do not even mention me. The smiles and laughter are all the reward I want."

"I know what you mean. If I don't make a ryo on this deal, it has still been one of my best days ever, but I _am_ spending a heck of a bundle on the advertising."

"If I can get a pass from the Hokage, I'll be back to see how you do. Well, I better go find the genin I'm taking back to Konoha. Goodbye and good luck."

-- --

"Hinata, if you don't have a mission tomorrow, would you like to maybe hang out or go to a show or something?"

"Naruto. I... I... I... Yes."

"Great, wonderful. Only I... darn it. I'm not smart enough to figure this out. I mean, if we start seeing each other, I mean by ourselves, you know, should we, should I talk to Hiashi. Do you think he knows? With you and Hanabi and the whole Main House thing, does it matter if you have a... a... boyfriend, or would it hurt your situation just because it's me and not someone important?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I won't let anyone talk about you like that, not even you! You are the most important person in the world to me and you are going to be Hokage. There isn't anybody else can ever be my b-b-b (Gulp) boyfriend. You want to be my b-b-boyfriend? Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata! Hinata? Are you OK?" He caught her and held her close to him.

Demons, but he was happy she was home.

**Next: **Chapter 34

Pageant


	34. Pageant

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 34

Pageant

"How did you like the movie, Naruto-kun?"

"It was pretty good, but I prefer the Princess Gale series. Did I tell you how I saved Princess Koyuki during the filming of the 'Princess Gale and the Rainbow Glacier' ?"

"Oh, how exciting. Maybe you could tell me about it the next time you see me?"

"Dumb, dumb, dumb. I warned you I needed help. (Sigh) Hinata-chan, I really enjoyed this afternoon. Would you like to go out with me again?"

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I would love to. It doesn't have to be a movie though. You know it just didn't seem so realistic compared to the actual history that we read in your Mother's story."

_October 30- Asked Hokage for pass to go see play. Got turned down. Said couldn't be spared now. Had urgent solo mission. Letters to deliver, wait for reply. Request full accounting to Daimyo and Hokage of success and receipts of Halloween Festival. Love that old man, Nii-chan. Remind so much of Father._

The crowd in the streets had never seen so many pumpkins before, certainly not 200 Kg pumpkins carved into silly faces or pumpkin shaped paper streamers. Kushina felt so much at home her grin was about to split her mask. She had been to many Halloween street fairs just like this in the smaller villages back home. Very few of them had been so successful as to add eight times their population overnight.

Gazetto's advertising had been productive. Many children had taken advantage of the opportunity to wear costumes. Many of the ones who hadn't were streaming into the storefront with the temporary "Gazetto Halloween Omochaya" banner tacked over the usual "Kakikae Merchantile" sign, and coming out with glowing swords or demon masks.

A village only a year old hadn't been around long enough to produce a creepy haunted house, but there were plenty of woods. Those in search of a thrill were escorted along rope lines strung through a "Haunted Forest" complete with the living dead and evil bloody ninjas jumping out from behind the trees. Since she was already wearing a mask she got volunteered to spend an hour dropping out of the branches. She noted for future consideration that the loudest screams came either from girls when huddled in large groups or alone with boys who they could throw their arms around. It wasn't clear to her whether it was all mass psychology or just a good excuse for a hug.

Most of all there was the food. Street vendors from nearby towns had rented spots and were serving their regular fare, but the biggest business was being done by the locals who had dug out their grandmas' recipes for all things pumpkin. There were cakes and soup and confections, all made from pumpkin. Of course the longest line was for 8:00 when they planned to cut the giant pumpkin pie at the bakery. Kushina wasn't in that line. Her secret vice was pumpkin donuts, and if her chin got sticky, well she could rinse out the mask tonight.

Thank Kami the weather had cooperated with a bright, clear, moonlit night. With most of the pumpkin cash crop and all the extra money in the village dedicated to putting on this festival, a rainstorm could have meant a cold hungry winter.

She saw one fight. Two men were drinking out of a flask when an usher came up and told them that alcohol was not permitted. One of them grabbed the usher and shoved him to the ground. Kushina was about to intervene when two small figures beat her there. The two punks were suddenly on their knees looking at the dirt. Namida handed a twisted wrist to Guy, going in front and grabbing two noses and explaining in no uncertain terms appropriate public behavior, using words which were not necessarily appropriate for use in public. When she ran down and let go of their noses and Guy released their wrists, Aoba finally sauntered over and tapped them each on the forehead with one finger. Eyes wide with abject terror, they jumped up and went screaming down the path toward home while the crowd applauded.

Guy commented, "I apologize for what I said before, Otemba. Street Fair security is the best assignment ever."

-- --

All the cots in the large public building had been replaced by rows of benches, now completely filled by the excited audience. Kushina stood in the shadows in the back of the hall and applauded as Mitoto, looking every bit a princess resplendent in her orange gown and red wig, came on stage with a handsome older boy playing Shiguma. The Fire Country crowd laughed and cheered the small actors, thoroughly enjoying the fight scenes until Kumabushi was wrapped in a red fire cloth and collapsed. When seconds later Hanzou stabbed the defenseless Shiguma the crowd groaned. Kushina was not the only Whirlpool native whose eyes were wet with tears.

The crowd became restless when a large silver ball knocked down the village wall and the rhinoceros throwing silver streamers defeated Tsubasa and his fans. The cheering was all the greater when a frog carrying a pitchfork and a boy in a golden wig chased it away. "Hey Red, you know the hero always arrives in the nick of time." It seemed much funnier now than it had at the time.

When another silver ball appeared on the stage the crowd held its breath, and then exploded in joy as Tsubasa and Hui-Fen blew it back at Rock-nins. But the biggest cheers and laughter occurred when the two-tail cat came hissing and spitting on stage and the Hokage sent three silly Mizaru monkeys to wrap it up in a multi-colored sheet. When they unwrapped the cat it had turned into a little sleeping kindergarten girl.

At that moment of triumph, everyone on stage turned and stared over where the lights came up slowly to reveal Mitoto fighting the nine-tail fox. As she was struck with a fox tail, Minato appeared and carried her to safety. In turn, each of the jonin attacked the fox and was defeated until only the Shippuuden was left standing beside his injured daughter, along with Minato and Hokage. "Kushina, I have one final jutsu to defeat Kyuubi, but from this moment on you shall be Shippuuden. Lead our people to safety in other lands until that day in which the genin are strong enough to take back that which has been lost. The Hokage has a jutsu to spirit you away to the world of the bears where you can recover from your wounds. I leave our people in your hands."

Shippuuden attacked the fox with streamers of blue and red and silver and brown. A bright blue cloth swirled around them and when it dropped they were gone. Minato helped Mitoto to her feet. "Father, I will watch over and protect our people. When all preparations have been accomplished, I shall return and we will recover that which was lost and rebuild all that has been destroyed this day. For now I must go with my friends the bears and sleep until I am healed from the demon's touch." With a puff of smoke two bears appeared and carried her offstage as Minato and Hokage bowed to her.

Applause filled the hall as the students took their bows. "You know, you are a legend now."

She shook her head. "I never wanted to be a legend. All I ever sought was to help my people. How long have you known, Namida?"

"I always suspected you were someone special, but I figured it out on the day that Kakashi's dad died and you went to a party with all the ninja from the Whirlpool Expedition after being so sad all week."

"Do the boys know?"

"If Aoba suspects, he's not letting on. Guy wouldn't notice if you stood next to Mitoto with a sign saying: ' I'M HER'."

Kushina was relieved. "That's good. Do you know who wrote the play?"

"It was one of the teachers who has been gathering all the stories from all of the Whirlpool settlements to write a book about the war. Was that true; did he get it right? Did all that stuff happen in a couple days?"

"Much more Little Sister, much more. There is only thing I would change. When you speak to the teacher again, tell him on authority of a Leaf summoning expert that Kumabushi and King Oushirokuma both survived their injuries. When the day comes, the Great Bears will fight along side us, as always, to protect the people of the Whirlpool."

_November 15- Double birthday party. The little girls are growing up. Rin turn 11, Shizune in 3 days. Can't be here then, have mission._

Some of the leaves had still been green around Konoha, but now they were moving north out of a multi-colored forest into one which was completely bare.

"Oto-chan, please talk to me." Kushina was escorting Kakashi to join Kunugi in the Whirlpool Country. He was relieving a member of the military liaison team while she was carrying scrolls for their Daimyo and the Village Leader. They had camped for the night. "I understand your wish to be away from Konoha for a while, but there won't be anyone around who understands what you went through. I know what it is like to be angry at the loss of your family. Talk to me; I'll listen."

"I do not believe that such conversations are required for the successful completion of our assignment."

She was getting angry. "Well it's too cold to just sit around the fire doing nothing. If you won't talk then let's train. Show me some lightning jutsu. The quicker I master another element the quicker I can make jonin. It wouldn't hurt you to try some water techniques either. Let me show you the first jutsu I learned when I was four." She poured a little water onto her plate and made two signs. It ran together and formed a little marble.

"Once you get a feel for water you understand that this is how it prefers to be. Surface tension makes it want to form a sphere, so all you need is enough chakra to fight gravity." She picked the little ball up in two fingers and tossed it sizzling into the fire.

"When I was little if I got bored at dinner and Father wasn't looking, I would throw waterballs at my brother and his friend Chiriku. The first time I did it was the only time I ever actually hit him. After that he caught every one and quietly made them disappear. He never tattled and he only got mad once. The Daimyo from a minor country visited with his daughter and I tried to hit her. She was a good sport about it until I soaked her cat Sugarplum and Chiriku told on me. They made me chase that demon feline all over the castle grounds and bring it back. I can still feel the scratches that monster gave me."

"Last year they returned and negotiated a marriage contract. The engagement was to be announced at last New Years Ball."

Kakashi had managed something roughly pear shaped with his plate of water. In spite of his determined detachment from all things non-mission related he had to ask, "What happened to the princess?"

"Oh, she is very beautiful, as well as tolerant of little sisters. I doubt she will have any trouble finding another prince or head shinobi to marry. I just wish I could warn him that Sugarplum had kittens and each one was a devil, too. Now, teach me an elementary lightning jutsu."

-- --

"So I guess that means your jutsu isn't much good in this weather, Shibi-san." Kushina had dropped Kakashi off at the Waterfall and was returning with a chunin she hadn't met before.

"When you are dealing with nature you must understand the limitations which it places upon you. Most insects become quiescent in the cold. Even my destruction insects can only operate for short periods of time before returning to me for more chakra when the temperature approaches zero C. Fortunately Konoha seldom gets that cold, so the Aburame clan can be useful in defending the Village year round."

"I don't mean to pry, but I never met a bug user before. Tsume compared you to the Inuzuka. Your pardon, senpai, but I think I prefer Kuromaru as a companion."

"He is indeed a remarkable animal. But Otemba-san, try to understand the fascination of raising and training generation after generation of small beings who look to you completely as their source of both food and direction... Shouldn't we have passed a Waterfall sentry back there? My sense of direction isn't the best when I don't have scout beetles deployed, but I'm sure there is usually a lookout in those trees. A little extra chakra to sustain you against the chill my friends, find the sentry."

Kushina watched in fascination (and a little revulsion) as clouds of insects swarmed out of the sleeves of his long trench coat. It wasn't long before some of them returned. "This way."

The number of weapons scattered around the small clearing testified that the Waterfall kunoichi had put up a good fight. The cold, ashen color of her skin proved that she had lost. A beetle crawled out of her mouth and flew to Shibi. "Core body temperature is still warm. Considering how cold it is here in the shade, I'd judge she's only been dead an hour."

Kushina scanned the ground. "I count at least five different shoe prints. Your jutsu is limited and mine is too, unless we catch them around water. What do we do now, Senpai."

"The same as any Leaf shinobi, Otemba. Our allies are being invaded. We protect our friends."

**Next: **Chapter 35

Watermill


	35. Watermill

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 35

Watermill

Kajikimaru was sitting on a log quietly eating his rice when something flew in front of his eyes and landed on the back of his neck. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he swatted at it. The surprise came when he found a small hand holding his wrist. "Hatake, is there a problem?"

"Your pardon, Umino-san, but I believe that may be an Aburame bug. Kunugi-san, do you think this could have accidentally been left behind?"

Kunugi studied the insect in Kakashi's hand. "There is a red dot on its thorax. It's a message from Shibi. We have an emergency. Squad, be ready to move out in 5. Inform the Waterfall captain."

-- --

"It appears the local patrol chunin is also dead. There are six invaders divided into two squads. Suishagoya's a manufacturing village down there. They make about 40 percent of the Waterfall weapons. If those facilities were destroyed it would be a major blow to their military."

Kushina stood up. "Doesn't make much difference to me whether they are making pillows or swords. The Rain isn't going to raid any village if I can stop it. I'll take the three down by the mill stream."

-- --

Three Rain-nins moved through the village spreading chaos. The other three approached the water-powered factory from along the river. The one closest to the water never had a chance as a water whip wrapped around his neck and jerked him into the stream where Kushina's kunai lodged in his chest.

Shibi's initial attack was not immediately so successful. Kunai clashed with kunai twice before the other chunin grappled with him. The Rain-chunin barely had time to scream before being smothered in insects. The other two assailed him immediately, but wouldn't close with him, so he had to send the destruction bugs flying out into the cold. They swarmed a second ninja, but were immediately washed away by a water jutsu. The shock of the cold wet insects returning to his body was only partially offset by the warmth of the destruction bugs who had just completed their meal.

One water jutsu versus two. She'd trained half her life this way, but her teammates and teachers hadn't repeatedly tried to spear her in the heart. Now they were separating, trying to get one positioned to come at her from behind. Let's see how _they_ like a little two on one action. She quickly made three water clones, almost as strong as her shadow clones, and she was much more efficient in producing them. Unfortunately the one she sent forward returned to her immediately. The other two managed to stab their opponent with a water spike.

The ninja charged, but after a feint and a quick clash, broke off and dispatched the other two clones. Kushina was satisfied with the outcome. One dead, one bleeding from his shoulder, and she had proved she could go toe to toe with the third, at least as far as water jutsus went. And as she had maneuvered to do, now she was standing between them and the front door to the foundry. If she was the one planning the assault, she would send a ninja in a side door to wreak havoc on the machinery and workers while the other held her off, but with their squadmate bobbing face down against the spillway, she judged they wouldn't leave her standing alone outside or sneak in a back door like burglars.

She knew the main flaw in the plan was that to defend the door she would have to leave the water, giving them control of the river and limiting her choice of jutsus, so the next one had better be the best she had. The 54 signs were so long, so complicated, but her brother had drilled her until she could do it semi-conscious. If the enemy just spends a few more seconds bandaging that bleeding shoulder...

Her water dragon roared past the millrace and struck the hastily erected water barricade full on. The resultant explosion sent the two Rain-nin and the body flying over the dam far downriver. Before the river had even completely settled back into its banks they came leaping at her brandishing water swords and her heart jumped in her chest, knowing for the first time that she was going to survive this battle.

She had been trained by the famous swordmaster Osamu and she doubted that any two chunin anywhere hacking away like butchers had a chance against her with water swords. The third ninja immediately came to the same conclusion as her sword slashed the flak jacket, and the organs underneath, of the partner he had just bandaged. Unfortunately, she could not block all the water shuriken he sent at her from close range to cover his retreat.

In shock she studied the bloody left side of her body. The gashes across her ribs were nothing. She had purposely cut herself worse than that for an undercover mission. The hole in her shoulder hurt like the devil, but she could still move her left arm after a fashion. It was the third wound which signified her upcoming death. Her bloody wrist had a tendon cut and she couldn't move her thumb. She could no longer form handsigns, at least fast enough to stay alive against him.

Before he notices, carefully shape the left hand and make a watershield for the injured left arm, then retreat from the river to limit his jutsus, too. There is still a chance if... Another Rain-nin landed behind her and she barely diverted his kunai with her shield. It was two on one again and she had no ninjutsu to speak of. Oh, Shibi, I'm sorry. I didn't know how well you would fight in the cold, but if you managed to take out two, you did as well as I did, my friend.

She kicked in the door and dodged through it to avoid another shower of water spikes. Instead she had to duck behind her watershield as it was smashed by a five kilogram blacksmith's hammer. "Watch it Demon Spawn! I'm here to protect you."

"Sorry Leaf Lady," a large man with a thick gray beard apologized. "Thought ya wuz them. They ain't gettin' ta this machinery if'n we can help it. Hey, yer hurt."

"Do what you think best, but I suggest you leave immediately because the odds are that we are all going to die here today. Just stay out of my way."

"I'm called Masamune. I built this foundry from a single forge to what ya see. T'would shame me to have you fight this battle alone, Little Lady."

Kushina quickly studied the layout of the large factory building. As far as she could see there was a long line of forges standing in front of belt driven hammer mills. And swords and kunais! She ran and picked one up. It was made of fine steel, folded many times to the peak of strength and flexibility. It also had no handle and was too dull to cut cheese. "These are blanks. Don't you have any completed weapons?"

"Sorry, Little Lady. We sends our production across town to the sword smiths and the star manufacturers. Don't grind'm here ourselves."

The door burst open and two smiths died before they had a chance to raise their hammers. Kushina grabbed a sword blank by the tang, jammed it into a quenching tank and ran chakra through it. When she pulled it out it had a water edge on it. So what if she was nowhere as good as her brother Shiguma, who could put a scalpel-sharp edge on a piece of pipe? It was now a weapon and anytime she had a sword in her hand there was still hope.

The fighting was brutal in among the machinery. Every time she tried to close on them to use the sword, she was driven back by water shuriken pulled out of the nearest quench tank. When they couldn't get to her they began to attack the machinery, almost bringing down the whole belt-drive system. As it began to twist and jam, she turned and propelled her chakra-enhanced sword at the main drive belt, severing it and preventing the factory from self-destructing.

She grabbed another blank as the electric lights failed, but they were on her before she could stick it in the water. The first one was good, almost an even match for her. She disarmed the other with a slash across the wrist, but did no more actual damage than if she had hit him with a broomstick. While she was occupied, he backed up into a bright beam of sunlight shining through a high window and started a water jutsu. She would have died then if a brave blacksmith had not swung an iron rod at him, and been killed instantly in retaliation.

Her sword had no handle, no edge and her opponent was good. In addition she was trying to anticipate the next water jutsu from his partner. Overwhelmed, she lost sight of her surroundings and stumbled backwards over some debris hidden in the shadows, bumping into a hammer mill and going down. He was at her before she hit the floor. She blocked one strike but the second stroke disarmed her. The third one was at her neck.

The flash of white light blinded her. For a second she was sure she had passed over into the afterlife, but if so, then by the amount of yelling and screaming going on it signified that she had entered the Christian hell. What she saw as her vision returned seemed to confirm it, as the man standing next to the dull red fire of the forge fell apart into two diagonally cut pieces while a small red demon stood behind him with a bloody white tanto. The life went out of another man as Kunugi pulled a sword out of his back.

"Kakashi, you came." She struggled to her knees and threw her arms around the blood-soaked boy.

"The mission to repel the invasion of the Waterfall Country, protect its infrastructure, and relieve Shibi Aburame's team has been completed successfully." Kakashi stood passively, but he didn't try to pull back from the hug, either.

"Shibi! Where is he?"

Kunugi knelt beside her. "He'll be fine. Dr. Yakushi is tending to him. He took out one and lead another back to us that the Waterfall squad captured. Is one of these the third?"

Head Smith Masamune came up. "Ya shoulda seen the Little Lady took on four big ninja and kilt two. Never heard the like, but she bin injured. Let's git her to the clinic 'till this Dr. Yaki o' yers gets here."

_December 14 – Tsunade finally release from rehabilitation back to full duty. No good mission, most evry one home for winter. At least look foreward to holidays._

"What do the boys need for Christmas, Namida?"

"Guy has such crappy equipment. I'm getting him a new scroll pouch."

"OK. The deluxe kunai and shuriken assortment for Guy, and Aoba too. I've noticed his stars aren't good for much anymore except training. So that only leaves... well..."

"Uh-oh, Otemba. You haven't got anything for Kumade yet? Why not?"

"I don't know," she whined. "It's just I, you know, like him and all... I don't want to get him just any old equipment, but he wouldn't appreciate anything personal. He's so good at Earth jutsu, I wouldn't know what scrolls he could use. Anyway, it might be like I didn't think he was any good."

Namida puzzled, "When I want to compliment Guy or Aoba or pester them to do something, I brag on how grown-up and strong they are getting."

"That's it, perfect! Thank you Namida."

-- --

"Otemba-sama, what are you doing in the capital?" She was walking down a wide avenue toward the Daimyo's palace.

"Monk Chiriku. I thought you were at the temple. I've got a short mission delivering Christmas greetings to the palace for the Hokage. What are you up to?"

The monk stopped and said in a low voice, "Your pardon Oharashi-sama, but my greatest regret was that I was not present to fight beside your brother when he was killed. He was my best friend and I would have served him in any way possible. That is why I am applying to join the Ninja Guardians to protect the Daimyo's family."

"That is a noble occupation, but why would they accept a foreigner in such a sensitive position?"

"I would protect that which your brother loved, but since you have chosen the life of a ninja, I cannot protect you. The only service I can do for you is supply information from the refugee villages. Instead I choose to protect the woman he loved, the most beautiful woman in the world. Since we have known each other for years, I'm sure she will vouch for me. On New Years the Daimyo will announce the engagement of his son the prince to Shiguma's former fiance, the Princess Shijimi."

-- --

"Oh no, Madame Shijimi." Konohamaru was flabbergasted. "He must be kidding. She couldn't be the most beautiful woman in the world!"

Kiba put an arm around his shoulders. "Buck up kid. It's a chance we all take. You never know when the pretty girl on your arm will turn old and fat."

Thank Kami for Kiba and his big mouth, poor bastard. Naruto had been about to say something just as stupid. I wonder who to get to replaster the walls?

**Next: **Chapter 36

Holiday Parties


	36. Holiday Parties

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 36

Holiday Parties

_December 25 – I'm overrun with brats, Nii-chan. All decided to have Christmas party at Otemba's crib this year. Don't remember inviting? Kumade asked me to New Years Chunin Ball!!!_

"Merry Christmas, Otemba!"

"Come in Shizune. Rin, get yourself some hot punch to drink. Happy Christmas Everyone!" The apartment was overflowing with holiday spirit and young ninja. She was used to having all the young kunoichi over, but having the boys too, except Kakashi, there at the same time made things crowded. Things really got crowded when Kuromaru came bounding through the door.

Shizune unboxed the teacakes and cookies her mother had sent and, along with Namida, took over serving refreshments so Kushina could play hostess and hand out presents. Things were chaotic with all the people and packages until she finally got things organized. By the time the gaily wrapped boxes were sorted she was overwhelmed at the stack of presents in her pile. She had never had a huge Christmas while growing up. Father had made sure that she did not place value on getting things, but on helping people. So every year she got just three presents from her father, plus one from her brother plus a large one from the people.

It was a difficult lesson to learn. All the extra gifts which were sent to her father by favor seekers, she passed out to needy children. Sometimes it was hard to let go of a particularly enchanting toy or dress. There was one silver music box she really coveted. It hurt badly to hand it to a little six year old refugee girl. Two years later she recognized her, at the banquet celebrating the victory over the Mega Ball Lightning Jutsu, as the girl sitting at the head table next to her sister Hui-Fen and realized that it was from such small gestures that her father Shijuu had built the trust and loyalty of his people.

Aoba gave her a scroll, "Advanced Techniques for Dispersing Genjutsus". He smirked behind the new sunglasses Guy had given him, "If you don't stay ahead of me, who am I supposed to test my gens on?"

Rin's present was a compact medical kit. As she gushed over it she noticed that Shizune looked unhappy. "Shoulda known Rin'd get you one, too. I'll take it back and get you something else."

Kushina put her arm around the girl. "Shizune, it is such a thoughtful present I wouldn't think of returning it. Besides the way my missions have been going, I'll probably need at least two med kits."

Guy's present was sloppily wrapped in plain white paper. Inside she found a set of refurbished kunai. It made her think. She had never needed to live on a genin's income and had never considered what that meant. She was startled at the thought of how tight money must be for those kids who didn't live at home or have the support of their families and was glad that the kunai and shuriken assortment she had picked was the right gift for him.

She didn't receive ninja equipment from Namida. It was an orange silk scarf, well peachy at least. Namida claimed that it was just the perfect shade to complement the tan trim on her dress and that she just had to wear it to the New Years Ball. The boys couldn't understand why anyone would get emotional over a scarf. Namida was almost as emotional when she saw her new, adult-sized needle shooter.

When Kushina opened the biggest package she found an all-weather sleeping bag. "Tsume, this is extravagant. Down filled, rated to -40 C, this had to cost... Do you think I'll ever need one this good."

Tsume shrugged, "Beats me, but the rumor going around the pack is that there will be fighting in the snow next year. I have no idea where they get their information, but I always listen to the pack. Don't be too impressed by the numbers either. Once it gets much below -20 the best way to keep warm is to share body heat."

"Trust you to think of that."

"Oh, its common knowledge among the Inuzuka. I've got a cousin only carries a light blanket and a ground pad. He has three dogs keep him all toasty warm. It's the reason the clan calls a cold winter evening a Three Dog Night."

Kumade was proudly strutting around, checking out all the pockets in his new Adult Large chunin vest. "Otemba, I love it. Thank you!" He kissed her sincerely, then handed her a small box wrapped in gold paper with a large orange bow. "I hope you like this."

Instead of taking the package she kept her eyes focused on him in a way which made his stomach flutter. "You are taller than me now. You're growing so fast and getting so strong I just knew you would need a new vest soon." She smiled and the moment was over. "Don't get a big head. We still need to tighten all the straps, but you have plenty of room to keep growing. Now what could this be?" She gave the box a little shake.

"Be careful! It'll break!"

She carefully slid off the ribbon and undid the paper. It was too beautiful to tear. Inside was a jewelry store box. She slid the top off and gazed inside. Nestled within cotton padding was a brilliant translucent green jade effigy of a bear rearing on its hind legs, wearing a gi and carrying two delicate swords at its side. She held it in her hands and stared transfixed with moist eyes.

"I saw it in a store and somehow thought of you. The idea of a bear samurai kind of tickled me and the sales girl said there was a story about him in the... place he was made. The tag calls it Kumabushi." She gently set the jade figurine on a shelf and softly stroked it with shaking fingers. She came back and gave him the type of kiss that made him wish he had splurged on the larger size bear... and that the kids weren't around. He was looking forward to the Chunin Ball.

The wrapping paper was all cleaned up when Guy answered the door and stood there flustered. Rin ran over and shoved him out of the way. "Minato, Merry Christmas. Won't you and your friend come in?"

"Thanks Rin. This is Yosegi, remember from Kakashi's birthday. Otemba, sorry to interrupt your party, but I have a few packages to deliver. Shizune, Happy Holidays." He handed the bulging sack to Aoba. "Kumade, I never got to congratulate you on joining the ranks of Chunin Winners." He stuck out his hand, but was immediately knocked to the ground by a snarling black shadow. Yosegi screamed and the genin stood frozen.

"I wid."

"Kids, give Yosegi a place to sit down. Flash, stop playing with Kuromaru and come eat a cake before they are all gone." The genin were in awe of her using a nickname for the most popular shinobi in the Fire Country.

She guided a shaken Yosegi to a kitchen chair and Shizune gave her a glass of punch. "D-do-o-o they al-always do that?"

Kushina patted her shoulder. "Every time, unless they are in battle or the Hokage's office, though I wouldn't guarantee about the Hokage's office."

With troubled eyes she watched Tsume help Minato off the floor. "Otemba, do you know how long they were together?"

"Yosegi-chan, there is no need to concern yourself. I was there when they decided to break up. If it had been about some passionate argument they might change their minds, but instead they did it for the sake of the village, and neither will go back on that. And Flash is not the sort of man to cheat, even a little, but he will invariably remain loyal to his friends so you need to accept that she will always be around and support it, or find another relationship before you both get hurt. He's a good man."

Minato had his bag back. "I'm ready to play Santa. Kunugi had these shipped from the Waterfall Country. For Rin and for Otemba from Kakashi."

Kushina cut the string on her box with a kunai she had gotten from Guy and found a scroll inside. "Elementary Lightning Jutsu, well that's all right. I mailed him a scroll on water jutsus. Here's one for the landlord." He unwrapped the weapon and studied it with a connoisseur's appraisal. "Maybe you'll just leave it on a shelf, but I know how you like unusual weapons, so I figured if anyone could find a use for a heavy three-bladed kunai it would be you."

Suddenly she realized, with a hostess's worst nightmare, that through no fault of her own that one person in the room had no gift. Hurriedly she looked around, but neither kunais nor scrolls would work for Yosegi and she wasn't about to give away her bear or her scarf. She felt a package stuck in her hands.

Shizune enthused, "This is for you, Yosegi-san. I helped Otemba pick it out for you to use at the restaurant or at home if anyone ever gets hurt. See all the bandages and medicines for cuts and there is even anti-venom if the sushi chef would get poked by urchin spines or puffer fish." While Yosegi examined the contents, Kushina squeezed Shizune's shoulder in appreciation of the generous regifting and was rewarded with a happy smile.

Minato also gave her a scroll. "Advanced Techniques for Shunshin no Jutsu." She laughed, "Should I be offended? Everyone is giving me jutsu scrolls."

Minato replied with a straight face. "No, of course not. But maybe we wouldn't spend so much time visiting you in the hospital if you improved your speed a little."

"Please no more about hospitals and injuries," Yosegi begged. "Can't we even have Christmas without thinking about death? There is one more gift in the bag that Dad sent to me. And the tag says, TO: the Little Lady Leaf Kunoichi, FROM: Smiths of Suishagoya Village." She pulled a long box out of the sack.

Kushina lifted the lid and patted the intricately decorated scabbard. There was a note. "This is not a gift. This katana has belonged to you from the moment you first ran chakra through it's blade. We just sharpened it for you. Your servant, Masamune."

Everyone gathered around admiring the workmanship. The blade was polished so brilliantly as to seem almost transparent. Deep within the smooth metal, ripples ran the length of the katana, confirming the multiple folds strengthening the steel. The handle was custom made and fit her small hands perfectly. The balance was superb. Minato pronounced it "An altogether excellent weapon."

Kumade held it vertically between his eyes. "This blade will be legendary. Look Otemba, it has a name engraved on it. It fits you. It is shining and beautiful and dangerous."

She took it back. "There is only one way to christen such a sword." Yosegi cringed as Kushina ran the the length of the razor-sharp blade down the palm of her left hand and held it overhead, glistening red, in salute just short of the ceiling. "I name you, LITTLE LADY!"

-- --

She hadn't been this content and this happy since... well... in over a year. The holiday week had been a completely enjoyable time. She just hung out with Tsume or Kumade or Namida, Rin and Shizune, or trained with the brats. Once she had ramen with Minato and Yosegi, but they were so totally involved with each other that she spent most of the meal staring or exchanging conspiratorial smiles with Teuchi.

It was embarrassing to listen to them. "Is my big brave Blue Eyes happy?"

"Oh so happy-appy, my sweety little Sugarplum."

Kushina coughed spraying her ramen as visions of a demon cat flashed past. Sugarplum... SUGARPLUM... **SUGARPLUM!** They all stared as she rolled on the ground laughing and mumbling, "Watch out for her claws."

-- --

She had one duty day, but that was fun too, giving New Years greetings to travelers entering the front gate. The only excitement all shift was when Genma ran in the gate carrying piggyback a teammate injured in a training accident. Luckily Rin and Shizune were there visiting at the time and healed the kunoichi before escorting her to see Tsunade. Genma was glum. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Otemba-senpai, but she shoulda been able to dodge. She's just not improving any, and now she wants to quit. I don't have a team any more if she quits, since Kumade's already a chunin. How can I take the Chunin Exam?"

She patted him on the back. "I wouldn't worry, Genma. Things have a way of working out. If she actually tells Tsunade that she is resigning, mention your problem to her. She may know of two accomplished genin for you to team with for the test."

-- --

The Chunin Ball was all she could have desired. She hadn't danced, or felt this glamorous since... at least since New Years celebration two years ago in Uzumaki Castle. The peach colored scarf gave her that old feeling, and where else would it be safer to flash a little bit of orange than among Leaf chunin? She wished she had a new dress to wear for Kumade, but he hadn't actually ever seen her wearing the old one and the chunin who had been to the wake wouldn't care.

She danced with Kumade and then with Chouza and then Kumade... And Raido and Inoichi and Shibi and Shikaku and Daikoku and even Masashi... and always back to Kumade. Since even counting those who brought civilian dates (or like Masashi, wives) the men still outnumbered the women 2 to 1, Tsume and Yoshino were just as busy. When they all took a break to get some punch she asked, "I thought Mikoto Uchiha would be here. Is she on assignment?"

"Nope. She's over at the Jonin Ball with Fugaku." Tsume chuckled, "Seems like we have some kissing cousins. Oh well, it leaves more men for us. Inoichi, I'm feeling neglected."

It's starting out to be a great year.

**Next: **Chapter 37

New Year


	37. New Year

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 37

New Year

_January 1 – Ball broke up after midnight. Frost on roofs and have no coat. Need buy some wrap wear with summer dress other than ninja cape. Kumade gave his coat. Nii-chan, never felt about anybody like feel for him._

They had run into Minato and Yosegi while they were walking back to her apartment. Kushina was puzzled, "I've never seen Yosegi like that. She's usually so shy, but she was all over him."

"They were both crocked. They serve alcohol at the Jonin Ball, you know."

They stopped in front of her apartment door. She asked shyly, "Would you like to come in for a while and get warm?" Tongue-tied, he nodded quickly.

Kumade was a great kisser and she was enjoying learning more. Her skin burned where he stroked her arm and her chest was on fire from being crushed to his. When his hand wandered across her clothes to her small breasts she froze, but then exhaled and drifted with the sensation. He unbuttoned the top button of her dress and she raised her chin as his kisses traveled down her neck to her collarbone. She reclined back on the couch and as he leaned over her she felt his hardness on her thigh. His hand wandered to her knee and... Whoops. It was time for him to go.

They straightened their clothes and she walked him to the doorway. Their lips met again and he was instantly reassured that she wasn't angry. As she closed the door behind him and slanted back on it dreamily, her hand drifted up and cupped a breast where he had touched her. It was going to be a great year.

_- - - Guy ran, stopped and fired shuriken behind him, and ran some more. It would catch him and crush him if he couldn't find a way to defeat it. Six meter tall Kakashi laughed uproariously, "So you think you can ever be strong enough to defeat me, puny no-talent dweeb. I'll step on you and squash you!" Guy ran up a tree, blasting a hole in it from too much chakra and sending him flying backwards. He twisted and sent a roundhouse kick at Kakashi's head._

_- - - Namida ran, looked back and fired needles, and ran some more. It would catch her and crush her if she couldn't find a way to defeat it. Six meter tall Tsunade laughed uproariously, "So you think you can ever be strong enough to be like me, puny no-talent heifer. I'll step on you and squash you!" Namida ran up a tree, but Tsunade's fist shattered it, sending splinters flying everywhere. The girl was helpless on the ground as the woman drew back her fist. The punch sent her smashing into a tree trunk and her injured body puffed into a pile of leaves. "A replacement?" Namida fired her needle shooter from behind at point-blank range._

"Sensei, ninjas approaching." Aoba broke off the genjutsus, leaving his exhausted teammates to drop to the ground to rest. The gen-user ran up a tree. "Hamaki-sensei, its Otemba and Aburame-san returning from their assignment." They all jumped up to run and greet the chunin.

Namida hollared, "Otemba-chan, how was your mission?"

"Hey kids, hello Hamiki-sensei. No problems, no fights, a nice walk to the Land of Tea. Delivered some contracts for this year's tea deliveries to the Wasabi clan and brought a personal letter for Tsunade from Agent Jirocho."

"Oh, what's it say?"

"Now Namida, the integrity of the mail is sacrosanct. And besides it's completely sealed. Shibi got to study some southern bugs and I read through the Dispersing Genjutsu scroll. That's pretty advanced stuff, Aoba. It will take me a while to figure it all out. Got to check-in with the Hokage, but I'll be back in a bit. Whenever you and Hamaki are done chatting, Shibi."

-- --

They were returning from the training ground when Namida noticed another group of genin finishing their training. "Hey Rin. Over here. Since when are you teaming with Genma?"

Kushina pulled Genma aside. "How is your new team working out?"

"Rin is great. She is fast and is a natural for taijutsu. I think she is learning to channel some of her healing chakra into her punches because she destroyed a training dummy yesterday. Shizune is so far behind though. I don't think she has any field experience at all. Rin is way ahead of her in tree running. On the positive side she is real smart and has great chakra control, but if we had to go into the Forest of Death right now all she would be good for is healing if Rin got hurt. In a fight her only chance is to get close enough to paralyze her opponent without getting killed herself. If we can't give her some edge by March, I don't know if sensei will let her take the exam, and then Rin and I are screwed too."

"Thanks Genma. I appreciate your honesty. All brats, over here. Team, we have a problem. Shizune has never had an assignment outside of a hospital setting and so is behind Rin and the rest of you kids. I don't think Tsunade had planned for them to take the test this year. Genma says she needs some edge. What can we do?"

"I will make it my personal duty to tutor her in taijutsu. If she is not a great fighter by test time, I will do 1000 push-ups."

Namida chimed in, "Great, Guy, but that's not enough of an advantage. Shizune, I know what its like to stand back and watch more aggressive partners charging into battle and wonder if you really belong on the team. This little baby will equalize all that." She slipped off her needle shooter and strapped it on Shizune's arm. "I beat Guy with it all the time."

"Hey, just the one time and that didn't count."

Shizune hesitated, "I can't take your shooter. I've never used anything like this."

"Of course you can. I need to start using the bigger one Otemba gave me for Christmas anyhow. Come on, we're going back and do some target practice."

Kushina grinned as she watched the girls run over to the practice field. These are some good brats.

_January 14 – Another delivery to capital. My heart ached for you when I saw her Nii-chan._

"Please wait here, Otemba-san. The prince will be in to see you momentarily." Kushina studied the conference room approvingly. The furnishings were rich without being overly ostentatious. She had never cared that much for the now despoiled Whirlpool Country palace. It had seemed overdone to the point of tackiness compared to the austereness of Uzumaki Castle. But here the richness was in the superb quality and detail of the furnishings and the woodwork.

She turned around and bowed formally as the prince entered the room alone. "Otemba-chunin, so good to finally meet you. I believe you have some communications for me."

"Yes, koushi-sama, scrolls from the Hokage."

"We are alone, Kushina-dono. I asked the Third Hokage to arrange this meeting. There is no reason to pretend you are any less an heir than I am. My father always spoke of the Shippuuden with great respect and I was quite impressed the one time I met Shiguma. Needless to say, but the progeny of the Clan Uzumaki has many friends in the Palace."

"The Crown Prince is very kind, but at this time it is better that Kushina Uzumaki-Oharashi remain a shadow of history, and in some ways legend. That any hope remains to the former subjects of the Whirlpool Country is entirely due to the faithfulness of the Fire Country, along with the Wind Country. The repayment of this debt requires that I pledge total allegiance to Hokage and Village, Daimyou and Country. If sometime in the future an opportunity arises which allows the betterment of my former subjects and the re-establishment of that nation, I hope to have earned the respect and, if the Daimyou wills, the support of my Lords."

"Hmm, an honest and straight forward answer. Perhaps you can help me with a personnel decision. Against all regulation and tradition, a man who is both a foreigner and a monk has requested a chance to become a member of the Ninja Guardians. Normally, my father would not consider such a thing, but my fiance supports his bid and it is true my mother brought a personal protector with her when she married my father."

"My Lord, there is no finer man than Monk Chiriku and no one who I would rather have protect someone I loved. He was the best friend to my brother, who you have praised, and alike to him in intellect, ethics and strength. The only slight difference between them was that Chiriku felt a spiritual calling which he desired to explore. By all accounts, becoming a monk has not made him any less deadly."

"My thanks for the input and for the good work you have done for the Hokage, Oharashi-dono. There is one more person who wishes to speak privately with you." He went out and an elegant lady in her early twenties came in. They stood looking at each other for a moment until Shijimi broke down and came running.

"Oh Kushina, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't know anybody had survived until I saw Chiriku-kun. Thank God you are alive. Oh Shina..."

Kushina squeezed her harder. "He loved you Shijimi. Shiguma was crazy about you. He couldn't wait to make you his wife. But he died fighting for the village just like he would have fought for you. He would never want the people he loved to mourn him forever. You and me need to go on and live our lives for him."

Tears leaked down her nose. "I miss him so. Shina-chan, how did you get so strong?"

"I'm not strong Shiji-chan, but I have friends who care for me when I'm down. How are things with you and the Prince?"

She wiped her eyes. "He is a wonderful man, but it's an arranged marriage. It is a great opportunity for my country to marry into such a powerful dynasty and Papa thinks my empty-headed brother Michiru is old enough to take over princely duties and that if I wait any longer I'll be too old to ever attract such a great catch again. I know my part. I will be a proper Lady for him and an obedient wife. I hope to learn to love him over time."

The two young women were so engrossed in talk of love and death and duty that they did not notice the silent assassin sneak into the room. Moving from shadow to shadow, the cold-blooded killer advanced on the target. The attack was swift and accurate and blood flowed. In agony, Kushina pleaded through clinched teeth, "Shijimi, could you remove Sugarplum's claws from the back of my leg?"

_January 31 – Big surprise today. Always important have reminder be good girl, Nii-chan. Happy for them, but maybe little bit jealous. Don't know reason. Nothing between him & me. Too old._

"Hey, Inoichi. Flash, Shibi, Chouza, Shikaku! Fire up the boiler, Teuchi. Here comes the lunchtime crowd." They all ordered.

"Otemba," Inoichi started, "Minato has some news for you."

Shikaku continued, "This is all a horrible bother, but it seems the Yellow Flash has found something he cannot outrun, and a civilian, yet."

Shibi was almost smiling. "It is all the result of over-indulgence."

Chouza beamed, "Now guys, love is a wonderful thing. Minato and Yosegi are getting married."

"Wha-wha-what. You're kidding. Congratulations, Minato. I've got to say I'm not totally surprised, but I wasn't expecting you to jump into anything this soon. Though I remember how lovey-dovey you two were acting New Years, I figured... Flash! You didn't get her...?! I'm ashamed of you."

Inoichi teased, "Yep, knocked up, in a family way, maternal, preggers."

Shibi, "Expecting, gravid, gestational, natal, conceived."

Shikaku, "In trouble, rabbit died, breeding, shoulda kept it in your pants."

Chouza, "Bun in the oven, swallowed a watermelon seed, with child, in a delicate condition."

Minato turned crimson. "Well we had been talking about a future together and we both had a little too much to drink out of the wrong punchbowl at the ball and, you know... weren't as careful as we should have been. So last week she went to see Tsunade and found out for sure she was pregnant. Not that I regret a thing. I love her. She is loving and caring and... the kid will be Kunugi's grandson, so you know he will be strong. Don't look skeptical, Red. One time she got mad at me and her chakra felt just like that time you got angry with me in the Hokage's office."

"Don't flatter yourself, Flash. You ain't never seen how mad I can get."

Chouza was enjoying himself immensely. "Otemba, it gets better. Go on Minato."

"Otemba-kun, Yosegi-chan desires that one of my friends or family be a bridesmaid, and since I have no sisters, she wishes for you to stand with her."

"Why... me?"

Shikaku sneered, "Use your brain and the answer's obvious. Do you think she wants Tsume as a bridesmaid considering their history? Well the same goes for any girl our age. You are the only kunoichi she knows who she doesn't view as a threat."

-- --

"Sakura, do I have a brother out there? He would be, I don't know, around 21 or so. Did you know my dad was married before? Why don't people tell me these things? Can you look it up?"

"Naruto, I don't think so." Sakura looked away. "The official records don't list any children for Minato Namikazi and it is against regulations for any but medical personnel treating a disease to go into the genealogical files. It would be a violation of privacy to use them to track down your brother."

Ino sneered, "I figured you would wimp out, Forehead. Well I bet I know the answer and I'll let everyone know after I get my dad to confirm it, even if I have to use a mind control jutsu on him."

Shikamaru paused by the door. "Shino and I can ask also, but our fathers' are normally reticent to talk about the past. I know it's a drag, but don't concern yourself overly. I am certain Kushina will answer your questions eventually."

**Next: **Chapter 38

Bridesmaid


	38. Bridesmaid

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 38

Bridesmaid

"Ino, what did your dad say?"

Ino was unnaturally subdued. "I'm sorry Naruto. He said that he had kept the secret for twenty years and that it was not his to tell and if we were reading the diary we would know soon enough. I would have wheedled it out of him anyhow, but the sadness I felt from my dad... Naruto, I couldn't."

Shino agreed, "My father was proud of Kushina and the battle at Suishagoya Village, but he will not talk about Yosegi either. I fear what that could mean."

_January 31 – Of all the duties I ever expected in the Leaf Village, bridesmaid is last._

Minato was totally flustered. "I wasn't like that! You'll have Otemba thinking I'm some sort of rake."

"To be fair," Inoichi agreed, "he never went home from a party with somebody else's date. If he had been a little more available, maybe all the girls in our groups, and the class ahead and behind us too, wouldn't have been pining so hard for him. As it was, all he would have needed to do was give a wink and they would have all stood in line outside his apartment for their chance to be with him."

"Geesh! Friends?! Anyhow right now the wedding is planned for sometime in April or May after Kunugi's tour in the Waterfall is over. Yosegi figures she won't be showing much yet and the morning sickness will be done so there shouldn't be any problems at all. She'd like it if you went by her house tomorrow."

-- --

"Otemba-san, thank you so much for coming. My friends are already here. This will be so much fun, but we have so much to do." She introduced the other bridesmaids so quickly Otemba didn't catch the names right away. She just thought of them by their hair colors, Blond, Black, and White. Blond passed around a tray of hors d'oeuvres. They were tasty, and she appreciated the various sushis, but ultimately unsatisfying to someone with a ninja size appetite.

These girls, she had no common interests or connection with them. The main topic of conversation was gossip about high school students she had never met and shows she had never had time to see. It was painful to sit and watch the afternoon go by and have the only decision made be that the wedding colors should be pastels. By the time she was eleven she had planned and supervised state dinners for 200 and formal balls for 500 people. The only thing that saved her from continuing boredom was that Yosegi had to leave to work the dinner shift at the restaurant.

She hadn't said a dozen words since being introduced, so she was surprised at how warmly they all expressed pleasure that she had come and how they looked forward to seeing her again. She had been bored by their vapidness, frustrated at how they put off even the simplest decisions, and... excited to have been accepted by the group of older girls. Analytically she studied her own reaction, amazed that a princess of the Uzumaki Clan, leader in exile of a ninja village, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, could still be so dependent on group dynamics as to crave approval of a clique of teenage girls. She gave a mental shrug. The ability to analyze a response did not make anyone immune to normal human interactions.

-- --

Shunshin no Jutsu, fundamental D-class ninjutsu for increasing speed by channeling chakra through the legs. At its most fundamental any genin could do it. Theoretically all that was needed to increase speed was to channel more chakra. Such a methodology was suicidal. Rookies who tried that approach had been known to end up impacted halfway into a tree trunk, sometimes with fatal results. Advanced shunshins required sophisticated chakra control, superb enhanced reflexes, and improved eyesight. A jonin doing a shunshin, one second would be perfectly still, the next a swirl of dust and leaves instantly reappearing motionless at the exact spot desired with no rebound or stumble.

Even civilians could unconsciously channel chakra to major muscle groups in times of terror, gaining that extra burst of speed or lifting an impossible weight off a loved one. Only a select few ninjas were capable of increasing the speed of micro impulses crossing nerve endings. Those who could were the elite. The select of those became Kages or sannin or were listed in Bingo Books along with flee on sight orders.

Kushina was not one of those. Sitting perfectly still while focusing chakra to the nerves in one finger or while focusing her eyesight on one grain of pollen went against her very nature. Her concentration was easily diverted by the overwhelming desire to charge at something and chop it up with Little Lady.

Instead she began to anticipate meeting with the girls at Yosegi's house. There was no pressure, no frustration, nobody would die if her kimono was carnation pink or lavender rose instead of cherry blossom pink. She left the frustration to Yosegi and her mother, and the pressure to the Uncle who was catering everything and negotiating the bills while Kunugi was still away on assignment.

-- --

"Otemba, where ya two going? We haven't hardly seen you all month."

"Hi Namida. Kumade and I are going to help prepare a training ground and open a building. You'll see later. What have you guys been up to?"

"We've been doing a lot of war gaming against Genma's team. Hamaki won't tell us about the tests, except the finals. What are they like?"

Kushina and Kumade laughed together, "Oh no, no no. No chunin or jonin will give you any hints. If you want to know you'll have to get that information from a genin who's taken it before. Defeat Genma and maybe he'll tell. I'm sure he's told Rin and Shizune by now."

"HEAR THAT, GUY. No matter what the assignment for the next game, first priority is capturing and interrogating Genma. Otemba, want to hang out this evening?"

"I'd like to, but the bridesmaids are having a fitting for our kimonos. Some other time."

"Oh, OK, I guess. See ya."

-- --

"Sorry I'm late, Yosegi-kun. I had to take a shower after spending the day in a lovely place with the charming name of The Forest of Death."

"That's OK, Otemba-kun. We were just looking at material swatches. What do you think of this pink for yours?" Kushina had a good eye for colors and a refined sense of taste. Her future had depended as much on her training as a kunoichi than as a ninja. If things had gone differently she might have ended up like Shijimi, married off to a Daimyo, Head Shinobi or Kage. It was relaxing just giggling with the girls with not a single mention of weapons or jutsus or tactics or recent border incursions.

Suddenly she discovered that she was not the only kunoichi in the shop. "Mikoto-san, hello. I missed not seeing you at the Chunin Ball."

"Otemba-san, might I introduce you to Fugaku's older sister, Uruchi Uchiha. You aren't getting married too, are you?"

"No, I'm a bridesmaid for Yosegi-kun. She is the daughter of Kunugi-jonin. Did Fugaku ask you to marry him?"

"Well, the elders decided I would be the strongest match for the Uchiha heir and ordered it, but I am very lucky. Fugaku-san is very honorable and quite a strong jonin. Any Uchiha girl would be honored to have him as her husband. The wedding will be on my 17th birthday, June 1. It's just, it'll be a formal wedding and I don't know where to start."

"Come on over and set with us. Yosegi, I'd like you to meet Uruchi and Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto's getting married too and needs some hints about what we've got done this last month.

-- --

"Otemba-chan, were those kids you were talking to Sand-nins?"

"That's right, Yosegi-chan. We've been so busy, I musta lost track of time. The Chunin Exam is this week. I really should check to see if the brats are ready after we get done at the bakery. This won't take long, will it?"

"No of course not. We just need to pick out a cake, and then maybe some sweets, and then choose what type of bread or crackers for the canapes Uncle is making for the reception, and whatever we need for the dinner..."

-- --

"Guy, what's wrong? Namida, did something happen to Guy?"

"(sob) It's all my fault. (sniff) I blew it. (hiccup) We got kicked out 'cause of me. (sniff). I panicked."

Aoba patted him on the shoulder. "It was as much my fault as his, Otemba. I wasn't quick enough. After talking to Genma we had the first exam all worked out. Namida would work on her own. She's smart enough to pass without cheating. I'd find a chunin plant and sneak in a gen that he was taking the test and copy whatever he wrote. Then I'd give Guy a vision of all the answers. If I still had time I'd give Namida the rest of the answers too."

"What went wrong?"

"I was just too far away with too many other students in between us. Before I could figure how to give Guy the gen without it leaking to anybody else, he got tossed out."

Guy was miserable. "I wasn't even copying, but I didn't understand any of the questions and the Waterfall-nin next to me was writing so much and time was running out and I couldn't stop looking over and they fingered me. I'm an idiot."

"Don't take it too hard. You will be better prepared next time. I'd like to stay and talk but I'm needed to help plan the bridal shower. See ya later."

-- --

Rin was blinded by a dust storm as another kunai sliced into her side. She rolled behind an upthrust rock and for the fourth time healed herself. She had to close on him. If he continued to attack out of the dust he would eventually hit something vital. She needed a clear path to do this and the floor of the arena was all chewed up. She had her route laid out if he just followed. Quickly she was over a pile of rubble and outran a kunai to the other side of the stadium.

Yashamaru started the process of stalking her again. Shizune had tried to dodge him too, but in the dust she had been an easy target. Once this was over, he looked forward to testing himself against Baki. That kid was so fast he had dominated his Leaf and Waterfall opponents. Yashamaru was determined that wouldn't happen to him in the finals. Good, it looked like she had stopped fleeing.

Rin prepared herself and started her charge. As soon as she crossed that last crack she had a smooth track to him. Now to see if three weeks of working with Minato had been worthwhile. As soon as she reached the crack she went into a high speed shunshin ending behind him. He spun around, blocked her stab and disarmed her, throwing her to the ground. He had one of her arms trapped behind his back and the other was losing the battle to keep his knife out of her throat. "Surrender or d..." A shocked look crossed his face.

Blue chakra glowed around Yashamaru's hand and he dropped the kunai as Rin shoved him off her. "I've severed the nerves going to your diaphragm and your hand. You have about three minutes before you die due to lack of oxygen. Please signal sensei immediately so I can heal you."

-- --

"The winner of your Chunin Exams Tournament – Baki of the Village Hidden in the Sand!"

Yosegi acted disappointed. "Otemba, I'm sorry your little friend lost."

"That's OK. Rin did great. That Baki kid was just too quick. No matter how fast she moved, he was faster. Usually speed beats jutsus. My vote says she makes chunin. Unfortunately Genma and Shizune went down too quick in the first round to be promoted."

"Otemba! Hello Yosegi-san. All the genin are having a party for Rin and Genma and Shizune. Do ya want to come?"

"Oh, sorry Namida. I already promised Yosegi-chan I'd go to the celebration at her restaurant. The Sand-nin are supposed to make an appearance and it's Yosegi's last chance to play the kissing game. Bring Rin by later. We'd love to congratulate her on runner-up."

"Yeh, sure."

_April 23 – Been wonderful year. New friends, peace all over, even bandits in hiding. Yosegi's father duty over May 1, be home have wedding the next week. Be sorry when it over. Going spa tomorrow, next week get full Makover. Wonder how look?_

"This is so luxurious, Yosegi. I'm used to saunas, but I've only been to the public hot springs before, never to a private spa. Who knew getting a facial and being immersed in warm mud before soaking in the hot spring could be so relaxing. I could stay here forever if I didn't prune all up."

"You are worth it girlfriend. I don't know if we could have gotten everything done without you, could we girls? Just think, in a week dad will be home and in two weeks I'll be Mrs. Minato Namikazi... I'm cooled off and finished another grapefruit. I think I'll drop the robe and come back in for another ten minutes. Time me or Mama Tsunade will get made at me for getting overheated."

"If you want we can come swim in the cooling pool with you instead. It's warm enough to be comfortable for skinny dipping. Say, you look good. The baby bump hardly shows."

"None of us look fit around you, Otemba, though my breasts have never been so firm. You could be some young water goddess if it wasn't... well, do you mind us asking about that swirly scar on your tummy?"

"Gee, all four of you got bigger boobies than I do. I'm nothing special. And this scar I got..." She spun in the water and leaped out of the hot spring. Three ninja had jumped over the wall landing beside the water while the girls screamed. She abruptly stopped her attack and grabbed Yosegi's robe and clutched it in front of her. "GUY! AOBA! GET OUT OF HERE, PERVERTS!!"

Namida stepped forward. "You and all chunin are immediately summoned by the Hokage. Rain ninjas have crossed the border of the Waterfall Country and overrun the camp of the Leaf military liaison force, injuring Kajikimaru Umino, Kunugi Mokume and Kakashi Hatake." The robe floated to the ground as Kushina disappeared. The bride's party hugged Yosegi and cried as Namida concluded to the empty air, "We are at war."

**Next: **Chapter 39

Aide-de-Camp


	39. World War

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 39

World War

"Squad Leaders report to Orochimaru-sannin. Chunin without full squads to Hiashi-jonin, Hizashi-jonin, or Yoshino-chunin for squad assignments. Medical specialists report to Tsunade-sannin at the hospital. All others are dismissed to make preparations until contacted by your squad leaders."

Nearly every available jonin and chunin was standing at attention. Even the guards at the gates had been pulled off duty and replaced by the Homeguard, retired ninjas who had been hastily reactivated. Now everyone moved at once and it seemed as though they were all moving in any direction except the one that she needed to go. Finally she made her way to where Yoshino was handing out assignments to unattached chunin. "Inuzuka Tsume, Uchiha Mikoto, Aburame Shibi, you are assigned to a scouting squad under Hyuuga Hizashi. Report to him as soon as he is done detailing assignments. Otemba, you're late. Report immediately to Sarutobi Osaki-sama. You are assigned as his aide-de-camp."

"Uhh, where?"

"Hokage's palace, the second floor. Now move it."

She had only been in a couple of the offices other than the Hokage's, so she just went to the second floor and walked around in a circle until she found an office complex with ninjas streaming in and out. "Enter."

"Otemba-chunin reporting as ordered, Sir."

"Otemba, hmm, I don't believe we have met, but the Third has suggested you for a staff job. Unusual considering your young age." He found her file and looked up for the first time. "Oh, the Uzumaki girl, of course. So you have been trained. Tell me what you can do for me."

This was her first chance to study him. She had been flat on her back in a body cast during their brief meeting during the evacuation. He was short like his father but fuller-faced and more handsome. He was in his early twenties and had a dark mustache which Kushina thought made him look dashing. "Sir, if you are in need of a secretary, I am sure that Yoshino can find a much more competent scribe. However I have been trained in logistics and supply, troop movements, strategic operations and tactics. How can I be of service?"

"Please check over this itemization of the supply trains."

She quickly leafed through the lists and then began flipping back and forth with a puzzled look on her face. "There are either too many weapons or too little food shipments."

"Why do you say that?"

"Averaging the number of weapons each ninja might expend per day of battle, each soldier requiring 5000 calories and double for each shinobi, say about 10,000. About the same per ninken and about twice that for Akimichi and similar ninjas. It doesn't balance even if half your force was Daimyo's troops since they also expend many fewer weapons. That leaves living off the land, which isn't nice to do in a friendly country, or using up the Waterfall's supplies while they are being invaded."

"Would it help to know that secret warehouses were built during the construction of Kakikae Village for the stated purpose of the Daimyo providing employment for the refugees and that those warehouses contain enough foodstuffs to sustain a large five month campaign."

"Cutting resupply times down by two-thirds, that certainly eliminates my objections."

"You'll do." He opened the lid on a tin box. "Hard candy? I'm trying to quit smoking. Now this job, which I imagine Yoshino styles Aide-de-Camp on the organizational chart, is mainly dog-robber. That means if I want something, you make it magically appear even if you have to steal it from a pack of Inuzuka hounds. Understand?"

"Yessir," she answered with a bulge in her cheek. "I watched Junko, my father's aide, operate many times."

"Good. You don't have to worry about correspondence. That is the job of my secretary Izumi. Sometime after we make this move and establish ourselves in the Waterfall Country you will probably be transferred back to a field unit, because normally she is the only staff I require. When necessary, she is very good for a civilian at running and will keep up with anyone short of a long-distance shunshin. Your second job is to protect her should we get into a situation where she cannot run away from danger. Hosaki takes care of Orochimaru's paperwork and he is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"Understood."

"Thirdly, since I am second in command of this tea party, my aide has enormous responsibility and the appearance of much power. Let me make this clear since I will only say it once. You have no power and no command authority outside of that which is necessary to achieve my every want and desire, spoken and unspoken. This may seem to leave an extensive amount of leeway in the performance of your duties, but should I find you are using that authority for any other reason, I won't bother with a court martial. I'll give you straight to Orochimaru-sannin to feed his snakes. We exist for only one reason and that is too make it possible for him and the troops to defeat the enemy. Understood!"

"HAI!"

-- --

Moegi asked, "Was that your Mom and Dad, and Udon's Dad too?"

Konohamaru answered quietly, "Yeh. I didn't know she was in the war, too. I always figured she was home, you know, wrapping bandages and stuff and that she met him after it ended. I wish Grandpa woulda told me. Those old folks, Naruto, they never tell us the important stuff." Moegi and Udon moved closer to Konohamaru, but no one mentioned the moisture in his eyes.

_April 26 – Waterfall Expeditionary force on road. Tsume scout squad already there with quick response team lead by Jiraiya n Minato. Hear goodbye with Yosegi rough. First say stay, then save dad. Too sad. Not know when wedding._

_Go Kakikae organize food wagons. Nobody move without full squad. Genin not move at all without jonin._

"This is every wagon and team I could beg, borrow or commandeer, Otemba-san. There are three wagons and two teams which I would be hesitant to employ on a long distance journey."

"Once again I am amazed at your organizational abilities, Dagiri-sama. I am no wagon fitter nor judge of horseflesh, so I bow to your expertise as a traveling merchant. Feed those extra horses and send them home. What you have collected is sufficient. This scroll enrolls you as an agent for the Konoha military, entitled to issue script for those items which you must rent or purchase and the drovers we employ. I know you will keep proper records of the transactions. How long until we are loaded?"

"Within the hour. This village will do all we can to help you punish the Rain. Good luck, stay safe, Otemba-san."

"Captain Fugaku, we should be loaded in one hour."

-- --

"Is there a problem, Fugaku-san?"

"Something's not right. Stop the column. Otemba, take point. Bekkou, sweep those hills."

The chunin was not gone long before rushing back. "They're coming!" Four Rain-nin charged from each side of the road.

She screamed at the lead driver, "Run!... Dammit, ANBU is supposed to keep them out of the country." Little Lady sliced the top off a barrel and she used the contents to fire a full spread of beer shuriken over Bekkou's head at the invaders. Then they were among the convoy and instantly things got too confusing to follow.

A horse screamed as it was hit by two kunai and the lead wagon was jerked out from under her. It ran ten meters and collapsed with blood squirting out of an artery in its neck, leaving its panicked partner rearing and straining in its harness. Bekkou was fighting one Rain-nin while Little Lady made three others keep their distance until two of them were engulfed in a fireball.

Leaving the other one to Fugaku, she jumped toward the second fight. Even as she threw her shuriken she saw she was too late. The fourth member of her squad went down along with three of the drivers. Enraged, her bloodlust was in no way appeased when one of her shuriken embedded itself in the back of an invader's neck. She also wanted the blood of the other three.

Little Lady took care of one quickly but the second threw up a water shield which she hacked at ineffectually. The third came at her from behind, but before she could counter him he was tackled by a driver. With a knife stuck in his side he retaliated against the driver with a kunai moments before Little Lady removed his head.

The last invader dropped the water shield and ran, with her in pursuit. Suddenly he was in the clutches of ANBU. "Stand down chunin. We need this one to interrogate." Fiercely she swung her katana, screaming and leaving it buried deep in a tree trunk. She ran back to the injured driver and as she laid his head in her lap, recognized him as the bearded mason from Uzumaki Castle.

"I (cough) got one, didn't I. (cough) When I stand before (cough) the Shippuuden, I can tell him (cough) repaid one of 'em for the Whirlpool (cough)."

She pulled down her mask. "Your Oharashi already knows of your bravery and your sacrifice. She thanks you for her life."

His eyes opened wide, but he could still only whisper. "Lady Kushina, you still live! (cough) Thank the heavens, we are sa-a-aved." After a moment of contemplation she closed his eyes and pulled up her mask before finding the ANBU captain and grabbing him by the vest.

"Where the hell were you? You let two full squads waltz in here uncontested this deep into the Fire Country and then show up after the fight is over. Look at these brave heroes laying there. That chunin wouldn't have died if he had come and stood back to back with us as we fought, but he had civilians to protect and so did his duty and for this he will be honored. We all know we chunin are weapons to be used up and discarded when broken. But these four drivers are not. They have only lived in this country a single year, yet here they drive straight into a ninja war. Do you think they do that for the few ryo they will be paid? Unlikely. They do it because we protect their families. So it is our duty in turn to protect them and we were all too slow to do that."

"Otemba," Fugaku said firmly. "put the ANBU down. There is a stream through the trees to the right. We need to contain my fire before it gets out of hand and spooks the horses."

_May 8 – Day Yosegi supposed to get marry. Finely got army all organized. Troops in place and supply routes secured. Settle down in stalemate. Happy Kakashi, Kunugi and Umino-san OK, but many Waterfall not. Fighting fierce as Rain drive deep in territory. Waterfall that Baki beat in semi-finals among dead. Chunin less than month._

"Get these papers to Hosaki for the General to sign, then that will be all for now, unless he has something for us."

"Hai, Shousui. Uh, Osaki, if you don't mind me asking, Hosaki-san seems very familiar with you. Were you teammates?"

He leaned back and smiled. "Yes, we were genin together, the best time of our lives. I'll always be grateful for our parents naming us like that. When sensei would yell Hosaki I'd answer and then we'd argue about who he wanted. He finally resorted to calling us Sarutobi and Mitokado, which worked OK except when the Third and Homura-san were around."

_May 28 – Stalemate. Lines not move in week. Rain annex half Waterfall. War plan conference turbulent._

The windows in the local Lord's mansion reverberated as the hall full of jonin discovered that Jiraiya could indeed outshout them all. "Quiet! It does no good to blame our Waterfall allies for our problems. They have been in the field longer than we have and have suffered five times our casualties. The problem is this map. Rain can move all the forces they want through the Earth Country and we can't stop them. We could raise another army and attack Ame itself, but then we have to deal with Hanzou. Speaking as someone who has fought him, I would rather he stayed at home locked in his tower."

He flipped to a map of the Waterfall Country showing the latest troop dispositions. "Starting at the Grass Country border they have pushed into our territory on a nearly straight front clear to the north coast, including the east bank of the river, here and here. The problem is the center where the river runs down from the highlands and empties into a bog. We are protecting a worthless marshland. That terrain gives water nature chakra a huge advantage and results in most of our casualties. Unfortunately it is also within striking distance of the Waterfall Village and to lose it would put a huge bulge in our lines."

"Counting the troops at their headquarters, they have four separate reserve forces which activate immediately should we attack in force or attempt a flanking movement. Every move we make they counter, so it becomes a war of attrition in the swamp."

Orochimaru's anger was palpable and he almost hissed as he ranted. "I will not accept this. I did not come here to set in a tent while they control the field. I came to kill them or drive them out. Each day we set here the village becomes weaker. Each shinobi is a contract going to another village along with the prestige. We must end this impasse immediately."

Kushina bent over and urgently whispered in Osaki's ear. He leaned back and looked at her inquisitively. Orochimaru noticed, "Girl, what is so pressing as to interrupt a council of jonin?"

"Your pardon, General-sama. I was just telling Sarutobi-sama how I would disrupt the enemy's lines."

His reply was full of malice and his eyes glowed yellow. "SSSo now you are so powerful as to defeat whole armies. Pray tell how you would do this marvelousss deed, chunin?"

"The key is their desire to take the marsh, so we let them do it. We stage an attack on all fronts. Then when they counterattack we retreat into the swamp until they form an isolated bulge in our lines."

Everyone in the room except Jiraiya quailed from the menace in his eyes. "So you think to surround them and destroy the center of his lines. FOOL! You think they would fall for such an elementary trick. OUT! You waste my time. If I sssee you again you are snake food!!"

**Next: **Chapter 40

The Plan


	40. The Plan

**Merry Christmas, Joyous New Year, Happy Hanukkah, Peace and Prosperity to all my fine Readers around the world. Thank you one and all.**

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 40

The Plan

"You misunderstand me General-sama." She was around the table before Osaki could stop her and she walked behind Orochimaru to the map. His eyes blazed and his tongue stretched an impossible distance out of his lips at the perceived slight. "Jiraiya-sannin, if you are the Rain general and I try a flanking movement along the Grass border, what do you do."

Intrigued by her audacity while fearful for her life he played along. "I would call up reserves to reinforce my right flank." She drew arrows showing the troop movements.

"Kunugi-san, you command the northern force as the Whirlpool troops attack along the coast."

"One flank is protected so I stage the reinforcements for a counterattack at the other flank."

"Minato-senpai, you command the center as I attack and then retreat into the swamp." Orochimaru's kunai vibrated as it stuck in the table.

Minato looked uncomfortable as he answered. "I expect a trap, but I want that swamp so I follow, positioning my reserves to protect my rear."

"Oh, the marsh is full of traps. Each kilometer costs you men. Now the main attack comes, south of the swamp, pushing you back to the river so I can drive straight north cutting off the ninjas in the bog. What do you do?" A dark, dangerous, feral sound rumbled from Orochimaru's throat.

"Uh, Otemba, I just call out the reinforcements to block your advance. Winning that battle is chancy at best and involves a whole lot of casualties."

"But then I use the defenders from around the Waterfall Village to attack the north side of the swamp. What?"

"I still have the reserves stationed at the headquarters to throw you back and you have committed the last of your troops."

Jiraiya came out of his chair and stood behind her staring over her head at the map. She continued, "General, you are back at their headquarters, what do you see?"

"I see an idiot of a commander who has committed all her troops on a fool's errand. You would strip your main village of all protection on a mission which has no chance of prevailing." His eyes went wide and lost all killing intent as he spun on his heels and stared at the map with his tongue lolling out past his chin. "You didn't leave the Waterfall Village unprotected, did you?"

"No, Sannin," she replied softly. "He wouldn't know that the top Waterfall jonin remain to guard the Village, and if everything should go wrong, as a last resort they have the Hero Water. Unless he is very good or very cautious, two elite fast attack squads should be enough to get in and destroy their headquarters before they could recall the reserves. Being pressed on all fronts with the headquarters and command structure destroyed, the odds of a rout are good. Of course we leave an opening for them to escape from the swamp. We don't want to have to fight them in there."

"Osaki, take this annoying infant to get buy-in from the Waterfall command. Jiraiya, prepare and train two fast attack squads."

"Actually, Orochi, Kunugi should lead the attack since their Headquarters is located in the village where his liaison team had previously been stationed. He probably knows the lay of the land better than they do."

"Fine, you have the second squad. I'll command the center. They will believe it is the main attack if I am there, and my snakes do love hunting in the swamp."

The shiver which ran down Kushina's spine was not from the thought of what the snakes would do in the swamp, but from the realization that she may have just sent Yosegi's father on a suicide mission.

-- --

"I was really impressed."

"Oh, Osaki-sama, I just spotted an opening that we could exploit."

"No, Otemba, not the plan. Such designs are 10 ryo for a dozen. Sometimes they work; more often they fail. Then if it hasn't resulted in complete disaster, you try a different attack. I am impressed because you looked an angry Orochimaru in the eyes and continued on with your presentation. Not many shinobi outside of Jiraiya and Tsunade could do that."

"Hai, Shousui. I don't know how much you were told of my history. Suffice it to say that within a week's time I looked straight into the eyes of both Hanzou and Kyuubi, the Nine-Tail Fox Demon, and survived both. Eyes may mesmerize me, eyes may cause me pain, or eyes may kill me, but no other eyes have the power left to frighten me."

_June 6 - It's started. Hundreds of ninjas are fighting for their lives because of my plan, Nii-chan, and I'm stuck back here with the charts and maps._

Kushina updated the maps as best she could as information straggled in by pigeon or signal lamp semaphore or runner. Daikoku Fueno had his radio set up, but it only reached as far as Orochimaru's aide, Hosaki Mitokado, at their field HQ southeast of the swamp. It was frustrating knowing that people were dieing and battles were being won and lost and there was no way to find out where help was needed until it was too late.

It was her plan, accepted with only minor modifications by the Head of the Waterfall Village. If she was wrong the whole damn country could fall. She chuckled bitterly. Just what anyone needs on their resume – the complete annihilation of two different countries under her leadership. She stormed around the room until Osaki finally sent her out of the office with dispatches for Hosaki and Orochimaru.

Being closer to the front didn't make her feel any better. Hosaki had his system set up and didn't want her help. He gave her messages for Osaki and told her to go get casualty reports from Dr. Yakushi. The field hospital made her feel worse. The constant flow of med-nins in white jackets carrying the wounded in on stretchers or on their backs was even more depressing. This was only a third of the casualties. There were field hospitals at the north and south fronts also.

"Otemba! Help." It took a second to identify who was the white coat working franticly on an injured kunoichi under an open tent.

"Rin, what's wrong."

"Put pressure on her wrist. I can't repair the radial artery until after I fix this belly wound. She's losing too much blood. Damn, Kihou, no orphans on my watch. She's still losing blood. Stop it!"

"Rin, I don't have any medical jutsu. You need a med-nin."

"No time. You've got water jutsu. Use it. Circulation is just the movement of fluids. Direct the blood back into the arteries and veins."

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it! The blood's flowing right again."

"Good. I need suction. Can you take the blood out of the chest cavity and re-infuse it?"

"Waterballs are my specialty, but I never tried bloodballs before."

"There's the bleeder. Another minute while I check the liver. Good. Fluid in the lungs... Not blood, get it later. Keep it up while I fix the artery and veins." She placed her hands over Kushina's.

"I can feel your chakra. It's wonderful and warm. The torn artery, it is just piecing itself together and sealing. I can even feel the nerves. They are so small. How do you know what to connect?" It was over and for the first time she noticed Rin's condition. "You are exhausted. You need to rest."

"I'm OK. They aren't all this tiring, but they all need my help. I think I even stole a little chakra from you when we were connected. I would have lost her without your help, Otemba-oneechan. Arigatou."

"Who is she?"

"Kihou Umino. She and Kajikimaru have a six year old. I wouldn't want anyone to have to tell a school kid his mother was dead."

-- --

"We are committed, Shousui. The Waterfall chunin have moved from the village and have made their attack along the northern edge of the swamp."

"Thank you, Otemba. Now everything depends on how they react. If they pull back and dig in, it's all for nothing. If they go after the Village, it's a fight to the death. If we've sold the deception and they call the reserves away from their HQ, then Kunugi and Jiraiya have a chance."

-- --

The lookout thought he heard something in the bushes and leaned out of the guard tower for a better look. The stone struck him between the eyes, silently driving him back into the tower. The next guard noticed that the adjacent tower appeared empty and was about to call out when the tongue engulfed him and jerked him into the trees. The last thing he saw was a gaping frog mouth. Four dark shades leaped the fence between the two empty towers.

The tiny bug flitted around the office before landing on the floor and crawling through a crack. A minute later a shadow emerged from the crack and wrapped around the two officers working at their desks. One managed to call out before the shadow clamped down on his mouth. The guard knocked before cautiously opening the door to check on the noise. He entered at about the same time that Kunugi burst through the hidden trap door and impaled him on his sword.

"Hell demons! We didn't get the commander. He could be trouble. Shibi, tie 'em up so Shikaku can release his jutsu. Inoichi, find out what they know while I photograph the files."

Outside, the camp was being devastated as Demolisher Frog and the meat tank careened back and forth smashing buildings and ninja. Any time a ninja attempted to attack either of them he was met by a flash of golden hair or a flashing white tanto. The chaos was nearly complete when the Human Boulder ran over a puddle. Too late, Minato questioned why the liquid had not soaked into the dust when a huge jolt of electricity shot through the water and engulfed the meat tank.

Instantly Kakashi was between unconscious Chouza and the Rain jonin. The water whip wrapped around him and he tried to prepare for the trouble he knew he was in by grabbing the whip. Darn! Kunugi and Shikaku were supposed to take care of their General before we attacked. The charge of electricity was just too much for his small body to absorb and sent him hurtling into the rubble which used to be the camp shower.

Minato was behind the jonin, but he was just as fast. Once, twice, three times kunais clashed. The fourth time a bolt of lightning connected the kunais and Minato's burnt hand had to release his. A full spread of shuriken made the General jump away from him and turn back to Kakashi. This time the youngster was prepared as the electric leopard bounded across the field towards him. He took the full charge in his left hand and directed it to the shower in his right hand. The water pipes and the copper grounding stake exploded out of the earth.

The General spun back to face Minato, but found his arms entrapped by hair. He tried to free himself with knife and lightning and water blades, but each filament was as tough as steel. Jiraiya tossed a scroll in the air, "Mystic Magician's Box Summon!" A black cabinet surrounded the struggling knot of hair and slammed shut. Ten swords pierced it from all directions.

Kunugi came running up as the building behind him disintegrated in an incendiary blast. "Got it all. Send these to HQ. Who all's hurt?"

There was a puff of smoke. "Big Mouth, we need you to transport these files and the camera back to our Headquarters as quick as possible. Can you carry Chouza, too."

"Brrrup, no prrrobblem."

"I'll lug Minato... no arguments, you're hurt. Inoichi, take Kakashi."

Kunugi took point. "Come on. Getting out of here won't be as easy as sneaking in after all the commotion we've made."

-- --

"Heroes, every one of them." Everyone nodded at Sakura. "All your dads, what they went through in the Third Ninja World War. We owe them. Please express our thanks to them."

Shikamaru had his fingers bridged together in contemplation. "They did it all for the youngsters – our senseis, and for us – the generation yet unborn. They ask only that we do the same to protect the next generations."

Ino was determined. "Chouji needs to read this. It was his father got hurt the worst. Sakura, we need to find some way to let him have a copy, at least of the Ino-Shika-Cho parts."

"Mokume's Raid is of course one of the most famous actions of the war," Neji related, "and one of the most controversial. During a recent Jonin Seminar, many participants were of the opinion that Oroichimaru had been reckless to commit so many troops at once and that the success was due to Kunugi and Jiraiya choosing a diverse and complimentary group of ninjas for their squads. I later inquired of Hiashi-sama's opinion. At the time I did not fully understand his reply, "While it is popular to denigrate Oroichimaru's accomplishments because of his later traitorous actions, his shortcoming was not that of taking ill-considered chances, but of reluctance to consider the opinions of others." I believe I now understand Uncle's meaning. Not caring for the concerns and empathizing for the welfare of others is where he became lost."

-- --

"Hey Flash, how's the hand?"

"Doing better, Red. What are you doing up so late?"

"I drew Officer of the Day duty for night shift since most everyone else is exhausted from two days of fighting. Just making my rounds so I don't fall asleep on duty. Anything you need? I'm not too high and mighty to play Candy Striper for the heroes in the hospital."

"You did good, Red, and you've handled yourself well. Your family would be proud. One thing you could do for me. Kakashi was released today and sometimes he has nightmares after a battle. We've been sharing a tent so if you could check on him, I'd appreciate it."

-- --

She lifted the flap and it was pitch black inside the tent. She could hear someone thrashing and moaning on his bedroll, therefore she cautiously announced herself so as not to startle him. "Kakashi, it's Otemba. Are you alright?"

Out of the dark she heard a high pitched childish voice. "Go away. You aren't needed here. We will take care of him like always."

Now she was confused. Other than Rin, she and Kumade were about the youngest ninjas in camp and she didn't know of any civilian children with permission to be there at night. Sometimes local kids would earn a couple coins by running personal errands or doing laundry, but they all had to be out of encampment by dusk. She had no desire to make the world harder on any orphans, but tonight she was responsible for the camp and she would do her duty. "Who is there? I won't hurt you, but you aren't supposed to be in here."

"Just let us alone. We will leave when he wakes up." Kakashi tossed back and forth. Sitting on his mat was a tiny shape with big eyes set much too close together to be a child's.

As her night vision adjusted, she looked around and made out six more pairs of eyes. Deliberately she struck a match and gasped in surprise. "But you're just a cute little pug puppy."

"Well give the girl a prize for stating the obvious."

**Next: **Chapter 41

Ninken


	41. Ninken

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 41

Ninken

_June 8 – After all time, still things not know about kakashi. Wish could help, don't know how, maybe he knows best what need._

The match burnt down and singed her fingers. She quickly waved it dead and tossed it out the tent flap, then used another to light a candle. From what she could make out in the shadows, this was the sorriest pack of adolescent dogs and puppies she had ever seen. "Get out. You aren't needed here."

Kushina sat down cross-legged in front of the pug. "Not going to happen until I hear your story. My name is Otemba. Pardon me, but you just don't look like the summons I would expect from a family as strong as the Hatake."

A young dog with a headband nudged her elbow until she idly began scratching behind his ears. "Tell her, Pakkun. She has a right to know if anyone does. After all, she is the bitch he loves."

Not quite sure what to make of that statement, she paused scratching and stared at the dog until she felt slobber spraying from her other side and saw a mouthful of crazily grinning canine teeth. "Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh!"

Pakkun gave in, his sour grumbling sounding funny coming from such a high pitched voice. "All right. Those two started it anyhow. As you guessed, the White Fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake, was owner of one of the strongest summonings in the Fire country. The giant Inuhasha, the supreme dog, was at his beck and call and seldom did those two face an opponent they could not vanquish. And then he went to the Whirlpool Village. One time he summoned a tracking dog, and then no more for months."

"There were rumors that the great bears were injured, the mastodon was hairless, and the salamander had lost a toe, but we never again received a summons. Then Guruko began to go spend nights in the Master's room, but he never told anyone." The dog under her right hand licked her face. "Guruko was Kakashi's first summon and Kakashi was Guruko's only man."

"When Sakumo committed suicide the Canine Realm was in an uproar. The Great Dogs considered it an unforgivable insult that someone who signed their contract should act in such a cowardly manner. Inuhasha ordered a firedog to go to the human realm and burn the scroll. Unwisely, Guruko objected that it wasn't fair because Kakashi was his friend. This was an extraordinary affront for the bottom dog in the pack to speak thus to alpha Inuhasha and he was almost snapped in two."

"He might have been killed, but mad Urushi attacked the Great Dogs. Beasts ten times his size, a thousand times his weight and he attacked them and why? He had never, ever been summoned by anyone. The Great Dogs stared in astonishment, then turned and walked away. They still refuse all summons, but do not prevent any who wish to go, and none do except the weak and outcast. And so we formed our own pack: Faithful Guruko, Mad Urushi, Sleepy Bisuke, Wild Shiba, Distant Akino, Speedy Uuhei, and I'm Pakkun."

She reached out and scratched under his chin. "I don't believe that Pakkun was an outcast."

"I think I like you, Lady. Yeh, so my parents were alpha of our clan. So I could grow up and be King of the Pugs. Where is the adventure in that? Do you think any man has ever purposely summoned a pug? Well the Master appreciates me. I was only four months old when I begged Guruko to bring me with them and Kakashi treated me like an equal even when I couldn't say any people talk but his name. We will follow him into any danger."

_June 15 – Last day on staff. Have short mission then back to ranks. Finely get to fight real, not just in head, Nii-chan. Only thing miss is bunking with Izumi. Fine girl, crazy love about Osaki, but not let on him._

"Well, Otemba, I believe that is almost all the damage we can do here tonight. As a matter of fact, everything has settled down to the point that I think we can afford to release you back to the field after you do one last thing for me tomorrow. While you are on that mission, I'll have Izumi write up a commendation for the work you have done for us. I know she will miss sharing a room with you, too."

"Thank you Shousui. You are a fine commander and a great boss to work for. I do not envy Hosaki. When this is over I'll treat you and Izumi to a bowl of ramen."

"Ichiraku's? Great, we'll take you up on that. Now take a last peppermint and get to bed. You have a mission in the morning, chunin."

"Hai, Sir!"

-- --

"Masamune-senpai, I see from the smokestacks that all your forges are working happily."

"Little Lady. Welcome back. What is in the wagons?"

"Dulled and damaged weapons in need of refurbishment. We were hoping your people around here could handle the repairs."

"Certainly, we have plenty of apprentices for that type of work. Now, let me see the katana... Aaagh! What have you done? This is a fine instrument. It is not a machete for cutting brush. This must go to the master swordsmith for resharpening."

Kushina sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of her neck. "You'd be surprised how tough Rain-nin neck vertebrae can be," she alibied without mentioning chopping up beer barrels or slicing halfway through trees.

-- --

"Otemba-chunin reporting for orders, Kunugi-san."

"Good to have you, Otemba. I'm putting you with the scouts. I have plenty of eyes and info gatherers, but I'm woefully short on ninja who are good on the rivers and swamps and can stand toe to toe with the enemy's water jutsu. Can you do that?"

"Hai, gladly sir."

"Good. At ease. This is a long ways from HQ and none of the rest of these bums bothers to salute me. Here in the south we haven't had to deal with much other than border raids since we drove them back into the Earth Country."

"Everybody plays by these unwritten rules. They don't mass troops across the border and only attack in small raids, and we only cross the border in hot pursuit so as to not draw Rock-nin into the battle. The main fight is in the north where the Waterfall is trying to push the last of the Rain-nin out of the country and the Rain tries to drive south and capture the Waterfall Village. Once either happens, war's over and everybody goes home until the next proxy war pops up. As long as only small or medium sized countries start the fights and Leaf or Sand don't directly kill Rock or Cloud, the Daimyos of the great countries can just ignore it. Should somebody make a mistake and start a direct battle, there is a possibility of it escalating into World War III, like almost happened during the Whirlpool Expedition. Take it from someone who fought in the last one, we don't want that."

"Hai, got it." She bit her lip, but otherwise ignored the reference. "Rout them out of the rivers and kill as many Rain-nin as possible without starting Armageddon. Sounds like fun."

-- --

"Otemba, check the river."

She laid her hands on the water. "Nothing, Hizashi. But remember I can't detect them if they are stationary on the bottom, only if they are moving or gathering chakra."

"Understood. Anything Kuromaru, Shibi?"

"Doe." "No sir."

"Good. Let's move downriver. Leave a bug in those flowers to watch our backs."

Four kilometers downstream the dog alerted. "Where Kuromaru?"

"Airr."

Tsume was confused. "Kuromaru senses strange ninjas but they aren't on the ground or water. He says they are in the air." She jumped up on a rock and stared in the direction he indicated. I don't know. It looks like birds, but none are breaking formation."

"Byakugan! Eighteen mechanical devices propelled by chakra heading in the direction of... Headquarters! We've got to notify Orochimaru-sama. Never get there in time... Big Bro! Otemba, I need a water spear cohesive enough to hold together after hitting a wall of chakra. OK. Move upstream a meter and a half... little farther. Now, when I say START, count to five and as hard and as fast as you can, throw that spear right here where my hand is above my head. START! Eight trigrams, sixteen palms!"

-- --

Bekkou screamed, "INCOMING! We're under attack!" The weapon smashed through the branches and sliced a tree in two.

"STAND DOWN!" Hiashi ordered over the hubbub. "I recognize Little Bro's chakra splashing out of that mist. Be on the lookout. There should be a second."

From the top of the tallest tree the byakugan searched the horizon for a glint of chakra. At extreme range he saw the burst, and then a streak arcing high into the sky. As the streak descended kilometers to the north it passed pinpricks of chakra in the sky. He brought them into focus. "We've got to warn Headquarters. Squad, to the nearest semaphore tower."

-- --

Kunugi gathered all the scout squads together. "They are called Sora-nin from the Land of Sky. The Sky Country has been allied with the Earth Country for decades and fought against us in the last Shinobi World War. They caused many casualties in that war by raining weapons and explosives down from the sky. Thanks to the warning from Hiashi we were able to repulse them with minimal damage this time."

Hizashi heckled, "Typical. My squad does all the work and the Main House gets all the credit."

Hiashi turned around, "Of course, Little Brother. Since I am older and wiser, having three minutes more experience than you."

Kunugi saw his briefing once again getting away from him and intervened. "Enough, you two. Also thanks to Hizashi for sending the alert and to Otemba for fashioning the water spear and to Kuromaru and Tsume for smelling them in the first place and also to Shibi and to the cook who packed your lunch, satisfied?"

"Awww, recognition, finally. And it was a good lunch."

"Shibi, your Uncle brought down one of the machines when his bugs sucked the chakra out of it. The pilot is being interrogated by Ishiki Morino. Other than that we only brought down two others. We have few ninjutsu which can reach them in the air and regular weapons are almost as dangerous to us on the ground as they are to the Sora we are trying to hit."

"As a result we are being forced to station the Hyuuga brothers at headquarters until we can call up more Hyuuga or other chakra-sensing types from Konoha to relieve you. For now, Bekkou will command the first scout squad and Shibi will be in charge of the second."

_June 30 – Kumade replace Hizashi on team. Good see every day. Fun hunting Rain. With Kuromaru n Shibi bugs no one get close but we know first. Ambush away from water. If have fight on water then my turn. Not lose yet._

She exchanged jutsu after jutsu with the Rain-nin and had finally driven him behind a water barrier in the middle of the river. She began a long series of completely nonsensical hand signs but didn't even bother to gather chakra as she had seen something he hadn't noticed while his attention was focused on her. The cloud of insects lifted him off of the water and engulfed him as his barrier collapsed, leaving her to search for another opponent.

There was only one kunoichi left standing on the water exchanging water shuriken for rock shuriken with Kumade. The girl knew it was time to retreat when the bugs dropped their victim with a splash and so she sank quickly into the water. Kushina placed her hands on the surface to locate the Rain-kunoichi and then tried to bring her to the top with a maelstrom. She dodged the jutsu and only resurfaced far downstream carrying her unconscious partner out of the river.

Kuromaru's muzzle was dripping bright red. Tsume asked, "Can we go after them?"

Shibi declined, "No, we could walk into a trap going into their territory and anyway, our first mission is to continue our patrol."

_July 2 – Some battles better walk away from if can, Nii-chan. Glad Shibi knows which. Sometimes you can't._

"What is it, Kuromaru? Shibi, someone strong is approaching the river. Four, six, at least eight different scents."

"All right, we'll pull back and see if we can pick them off one at a time. We will stay together for the interim since we are outnumbered. Tsume, what is wrong with your animal?"

"Trouble Shibi. From the way he reacts, they have a high jonin with them. This ain't good."

"Bat fuggers. Otemba, you are fastest on water. On the other side of that rise is a stream which leads north to the base of a tall hill. From there you should be able to contact a relay tower. Inform Kunugi-san we need backup, while we try and keep them away from whatever their objective is. Let's go."

The stream was small and blocked in places with brush and fallen logs so at times she took to the trees, all the while worrying that she would miss the correct hill. Finally the brook ran past some ground where the woods seemed to rise up steeper above her head. She jumped into the trees and ended at the pinnacle of the tallest oak. Franticly she scanned the horizon, searching in vain for a tower or platform. Nothing. And then she saw a glint through the branches on an adjacent elevation. Moving downhill by two trees, there it was in the far distance, flashing away at some unseen partner using an unknown code.

She pulled out her mirror and cursed. For a mind numbing three and a half minutes a pretty, fluffy cloud blocked the sun. Finally in the sunlight, she signaled furiously and got no reply. A second time, nothing. A third time and, "W-H-O--A-R-E--Y-O-U". Her cheers echoed down the valley as she flashed back the day's code word.

**Next: **Chapter 42

A Wedding


	42. A Wedding

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 42

A Wedding

"Naruto-kun, this is stupid wearing bathing suits this time of year outside the hot springs."

Konohamaru laughed, "You'll be plenty hot soon enough, Moegi. Boss already had me practice this before the chunin exams. Take off your jackets and come on out on the pond." Naruto chuckled standing on the edge of the water where the steam could keep him warm. Konohamaru was enjoying this chance to show off for his teammates. "Now put your hands on the surface like you were climbing out of the water. Feel the heat and balance it with chakra too. Now a handstand."

Moegi and Udon mimicked his actions going up on their hands momentarily. Udon tipped over with his glasses flying off and Moegi slid smoothly into the water. They both scrambled screaming back to the shore. Konohamaru laughed upside down. "Come on. It took me a couple of days using clones, but you both have better chakra control than I do. Try again to balance the chakra you use to repel the water with what you need to insulate your skin. Like this." He slipped easily into the water and quickly popped back to the surface holding Udon's glasses, showing no ill effects from the scalding water.

-- --

Udon stared at Konohamaru rubbing burn cream on Moegi's back while Naruto put some on him. "You seemed to have trouble keeping your concentration, Udon. Let me guess. The one-piece swimsuit next to you was a little distracting, and she only has eyes for your genius teammate. Kid, there are all sorts of geniuses in this world. Neji is a genius and Sasuke is a genius and Shikamaru is a genius and Rock Lee is a genius of sorts and they couldn't be more different people. Kiba and Shino and Choji are as strong as any chunin anywhere and Kami help us, but people who named me Dead Last now call me a genius too. Work hard to find what it is you are a genius at and always treat her as more than someone who looks cute in a swimsuit and you never know who might win in the end."

-- --

Kuromaru and Tsume lay in the dust, panting in unison. Shibi stood staring, apparently dispassionately, but all the time trying to call back insects scattered by sudden wind storms. Hopelessly Kumade fired rocks at the jonin, knowing they would be caught and hurled back at them. Surrounding them seven Rain-chunin blocked their escape and below them stood the only bridge for kilometers over the chasm crossing the main resupply road to the Fire Country.

Kushina stood facing an oddity, about the only Rain-jonin she had ever heard of without a trace of water jutsu. What he did have was earth jutsu demonstrably stronger than Kumade's, a pretty fair wind jutsu, and fireballs which would make an Uchiha proud – er, prouder. She didn't know yet whether he also had jonin speed, but from the way Tsume was beaten up it didn't look like direct attacks would work either. He mocked them asking which one wanted to die first.

She had returned to the group after the battle had started and just in time to prevent them from being fricasseed, but that one move had required most of the water she carried. Even with salvaging as much of the water wall as she could, she had already emptied all of their canteens and water flasks to block his fireballs. Kumade attempted putting up a stone wall, but the jonin dismantled it with a wave of his hand.

Their options seemed limited to the point of futility. At any moment a couple of the other chunin could get bored with the show and wander down to blow up the bridge. Odds were that none of them were in any shape to stop that but her, leaving her teammates to burn. Anyhow, she was out of water and seriously short of the chakra needed for a suiton to summon more. She fingered her katana. If she was going down it would feel much better to go out with Little Lady in her hands. What remained of her chakra should be enough for a last shunshin. "Shibi, I'm going for him. It's all I got left."

Kumade objected, "No, he's a jonin. You'll be ki..."

"Quiet!" Shibi interrupted. "She knows her chakra level better than anyone and it is her choice. I've gathered enough insects to distract him."

"OK, ok. I'll fire at his legs and try to get him in the air. Otemba, don't die."

Tsume struggled to her feet. "Kuromaru and I got your backs. Go get'em girl. Woman/Beast Clone Jutsu."

Kushina pulled out her sword and began gathering chakra in her legs as the bugs swarmed from all directions, attacking the Rain-jonin. As the wind blew the insects away again the rock spikes struck at his feet. He was in the air and helpless. Her shunshin was magnificent. She had never before had the world slow down to such an extent. She could actually see the waves of chakra washing the insects away. She followed the spikes closely and watched in slow motion as they struck his legs. She spun immediately, knowing before she saw the smoke that he would never be hit by a rock jutsu that easily and it had to be a replacement. Kunai and katana rang together and she allowed her momentum to carry her out of his reach, rolling on the ground and popping back to her feet at the ready with katana above her head parallel to the ground, point unwaveringly aimed at his heart.

She sensed immediately that she was the better swordsman, but that it wouldn't matter. The difference in speed was too great. Well, her sensei had taught her more than a few tricks. His next charge, so fast, it was all she could do to swing Little Lady around to block his kunai. As he flew past he easily sidestepped the handful of needles she tossed with her left hand. She laughed. "Ha-aa-aa-aa-ah, got you. First touche is mine."

"What are you yammering about, child?" he asked in a high, rather effete voice. "You missed me completely."

"Oh no. Check the tail of your coat."

"What? Do you think one needle in the hem of my coat counts for anything? You didn't draw blood."

"Now, now. Don't be a sore loser. You sound like an nine year old brat I know. If it bothers you so, I can get you the name of his tailor." She was quickly sorry for baiting him. She had hoped to trick him into making a mistake, but instead had set off a murderous rage fueling an even faster attack. He was inside her guard holding her right wrist and her left hand was going to be too slow to block his stab. She was more surprised than he was when it hit metal with a clang.

"Wait one minute. We have a match to finish before you fight her."

"Oh, I remember that sword. Rather brutish. It must be five, maybe seven years back. I believe we were interrupted at the time. If I had known this strumpet was a friend of yours, I would have disemboweled her sooner. I suppose that will have to wait for now, but the wait will make it all the sweeter. Your name, something guttural and pedestrian. Aw yes, Kunugi. So shall we conclude this long suspended battle so that I can get back to gutting the little vixen?"

Kushina slowly stood up and walked away from a fight which no longer concerned her. She surveyed the revised situation. Down on the roadway, Bekkou's squad stood guarding the bridge. Shibi's kunai was stained with some fresh blood, but otherwise there was little evidence of the desperate 4 on 7 battle which had just occurred behind her except for the gasping breaths of her teammates. Standing between the invaders and her squad were three middle aged Leaf-nin. The Rain-nin were slowly backing away, so apparently they also knew the saying, "It is unwise to tangle with a Shinobi whose vest is older than you are. They have seen much death."

A very relieved Tsume rested her head back on Kuromaru. "Otemba, you should compare your water jutsus with the handsome jonin with the mustache. Hotaka's best in the village and married to the head of the Senju Clan."

Behind her the homicidal intent was palpable. The air was filled with wave after wave of chakra as two killing machines prepared themselves for battle. Jonin battles seldom lasted as long as the preliminaries. Depending upon the loquaciousness or crudity of the combatants, the reasons for the conflict or the opponents' parentage might first be discussed and preparations made for whatever favorite jutsu was to be employed. Sometimes clones or replacements might be used to divert the initial attacks away from the real shinobi and gather information on strengths or jutsus, but when the final clash occurred, it would be too fast for most observers to see.

To Kushina, with her chakra network still loaded up from her unfinished battle, each detail showed clearly. A staggering series of jutsus and weapons were shot at Kunugi, and all were deflected by his blade. She had heard of objects with the ability to absorb chakra, but that didn't appear to be what was happening. The sword appeared to be attracted to chakra and to easily block even wind and fire jutsus as well as weapons.

When the sword found itself attracted to the enemy jonin's heart, most of the Rain-chunin accepted the situation and dropped their weapons. Two who did not wish to become captives rushed the seasoned Leaf-shinobi and received a quick death. The last one decided on a kamikaze charge at the bridge, but was taken down with Hotaka's waterwhip before reaching Bekkou and exploded, leaving a large crater in the hillside.

_July 10 – So, Nii-chan, 15 birthday and in the field again. seem never gone have normal birthday again. At least now get share day with friends and have party, but not for me. Wedding, I finally got to be bridesmaid. Not the place I would chose or the wedding most little girls envision. _

"Uruchi-ane, I'm so glad you are becoming my older sister. The rest of the Head Family seems so grim. How did you stay so happy?"

"Well Little Sister, just let me know if Fugi-chan doesn't treat you right and I'll put him in a headlock and give him a knuckle rub like I used to when he was little. And as to me, so I was always a bit of a rebel. If my parents hadn't gone and had Fugaku, I think the Uchiha elders would have had a problem keeping me in line as the head of the clan. Then I married Teyaki and I dare anybody to keep a sour disposition while married to that goofball. You are allowed to be properly appreciative though, since the elders would never have allowed this ceremony if I, the honorable eldest child, wasn't here to witness the ritual for the Head Family."

"Thank you Uruchi-chan. You make me think I'll survive living with your mother and father."

"Just stand up to them and you'll do fine. Now we need something borrowed."

"Wait a second," Kushina interjected. "I only brought one luxury with me. Can you use a peach colored scarf to brighten up the outfit. I know it doesn't go well with green. If you have to cry, go ahead and use it as a handkerchief. It'll wash."

Tsume pushed through the tent flap. "Kuromaru found a field of summer flowers. Does anyone remember enough of their kunoichi training to plait these into a circlet for her hair?"

"I'll do it, Tsume-chan," Kushina offered. "Can you come help curl her hair?

"Nope. I found someone wandering around the camp to do that." She held open the tent flap.

"Teriko-chan! You made it in time. The wedding wouldn't have been right without you." The friends hugged.

"Congratulations, Mikoto. I was so worried you and Fugaku would go and get married before they sent us here to relieve you and my cousins on the sky watch."

"Otemba-kun, have you met my best friend Teriko Hyuuga? I learned to be strong by competing against her."

"It is a pleasure, Teriko-san."

"Otemba-san, Mikoto-chan told me how you and Tsume-senpai helped her last year in the fight at Nagame Village. I am impressed. She seldom, if ever, gives compliments to other kunoichi's fighting abilities."

Mikoto laughed, "No silly, it's only your eye techniques I refuse to praise. Now come help. You know how I like my hair. How is your little sister doing?"

"Kasen-chan has been training hard. Her gentle fist technique is excellent and I expect her to do very well in the chunin exams this fall in Suna."

-- --

"Sasuke's parents..." Naruto mused. "Mom, and the rest of your parents too, were there when they got married. They were close to each other... friends. We shoulda all been friends from the time we were little if they just didn't die. Those years were such a waste when we coulda helped each other. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't have left..."

-- --

Fugaku, as always, looked starched and pressed even though he was wearing the exact same uniform that left most shinobi looking rumpled and sloppy. Beside him stood a skinny, dour Yashiro Uchiha, a smiling Teyaki Uchiha, and the Hyuuga twins on their best behavior. The bridesmaids wore matching green outfits, freshly laundered and complete with flak jacket vests. The bride wore a stylish green flak jacket, perfectly matching the ones worn by the groom and the bridesmaids. Her hair was crowned by a ring of wildflowers, complimenting a bouquet of white lilies and lavender she carried, signifying purity and faithfulness. The officer officiating the ceremony had creepy yellow eyes and a vaguely reptilian look.

The happy couple exchanged cups of sake and then Teyaki handed Fugaku a fine chain. The whole wedding party held their breath as he hung the starfire ruby around her neck. The token of the Head House of the Uchiha Clan was an oval cut, blood red star sapphire which had to weigh at least 200 carats. The magic of that ruby, whether real or imagined, made Kushina realize Mikoto was wearing the most beautiful and most expensive bridal outfit in the world.

The cook baked a small white cake for the couple and a banquet of Waterfall Country seafood for the reception. Afterwards the newlyweds were escorted to a private villa which had been fixed up for their honeymoon. Every Uchiha in camp stood guard outside the garden wall as tradition dictated, to keep any Hyuuga from spying on them on their wedding night.

**Next: **Chapter 43

The Cliff


	43. The Cliff

_**Congratulations **to_**DarkRavie**_ for posting review #100. I need to take this opportunity to tell you all how much I appreciate my readers, and especially how much I treasure those who have taken their time and effort to provide me with insightful comments._

_Arigatou – Starshipw _

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 43

The Cliff

_July 17 – Seem strange, Nii-chan. Mikoto wedding. Seem been here forever, yet people get marry. Somewhere people have baby, grow rice, go school, buy toys, not fight ever day. Rain anger loss of two top jonin, take hard. Maybe give up and we go home soon._

"Mikoto-kun, how is life as an old married woman treating you?"

"Otemba-kun, it is so good to see you." They hugged. "It was wonderful. Here, I've got your scarf all laundered and pressed for you. It was so sisterly of you to let me wear it. I could tell it meant something special for you to keep it in your pack."

"It was a Christmas present, but it reminds me of when I was growing up. Did you two have a good time?"

"Fugaku-chan has been so nice. As soon as he took off his uniform he became so much more relaxed. I think it is all the responsibilities of the clan and the military which make people think he is so overbearing. He would be ever so much happier if I could keep him out of his clothes all the time. Heehee heehee. Did I just say that? Heehee."

"Come on, tell me about the honeymoon. No holding back on the details."

"Oh, you are so bad. The villa was fixed up so nice. I left a thank-you note for the owners, but being so close to the front, who knows when they might come back? Each day we would just walk in the garden and hold hands like some wealthy lord and lady. Uruchi-ane would come in and serve us all our meals as if she were our personal servant. She is the nicest person. Other than that, her husband Teyaki was the only soul we saw all week."

"Really. It sounds marvelous. Now give on the good stuff. If I have to, you know I can take you with my water jutsu."

"Shh, silly. Well, at night, you know... All-I-wore-was-the-Firestar-Ruby."

"WOW!"

"Donning that gem, it's like you are the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world. I hated when I had to give it back to Uruchi-ane to return to Konoha for safe-keeping. Wearing it I felt so wanton and free, but the way my husband reacted, heeheehee... He treated me just like a princess. It was like I owned the world and nothing bad could ever happen again. I guess I am sort of a princess now, but I mean not just a clan princess, but a real royalty type princess. You can't imagine how that feels."

"I can imagine. Then what, how was IT?"

"Fugaku-chan was so sweet. He got so aroused when he saw me with the ruby dangling between my breasts, I was afraid he might just take me, but he was concerned he could hurt me and was very gentle. He never did, I mean not like getting stabbed with a kunai or anything. Maybe it's worse for other girls who aren't used to training and getting kicked in the stomach for years, but for me, our bodies just melted into each other. And the muscles that man has, I mean not like the boys our age, but a real grownup athlete... and when he touched me it felt electric. And Otemba, best of all, I didn't think I could, but I love him. Really truly love him. I'm so glad I waited for him to be my first."

(Sigh)

-- --

The boys glanced around nervously. It was uncomfortable to be appraised like a piece of meat. It was especially disconcerting to know that the impossible standard which the girls were applying was that of the genius Uchiha. As usual, Naruto was completely oblivious to the subtle undercurrents running through the room, though he was not unaware of the stare he was experiencing. For once, Neji was in a similar circumstance, since the identical looks which he and Naruto were both receiving from TenTen and Hinata were less about appraisal and more related to ownership, similar to those of mother bears and the boys were the cubs which nobody else had better touch.

_July 21 – War is all about death. But Nii-chan, after fighting so many battles, either think invincible or resigned some day number up. Easy forget about consequences. No consequence like for kill top jonin, and Kunugi squads kill 2._

"There are no reports of specific activity along the southern portion of the border, but intelligence assets indicate that delegations from Ame have been in the Hidden Rock Village seeking more support." A middle-aged jonin was detailing the latest intelligence reports from headquarters. "Avoid at all costs any contact with Rock shinobi. The Rain would like nothing more than an excuse to get the Earth Country in this fight on their side. Kunugi..."

"Thank you, Kyougu-sensei. Squads, be especially careful of any indications of enemy activity during your patrols today. Bekkou, search the river along the southern stretch. Make contact with scouts from the southern command and work back north until you meet up with Shibi. Shibi, your squad has the area starting at the cliffs and working your way upstream until you reach Bekkou. My squad will head across the top of the cliffs to HQ and then come back south through the valley to the falls. Any questions?"

"No, Kunugi-san."

"Good hunting."

-- --

"Bekkou-san, is there anything to report from the Southern Command?"

"Nope, Shibi-san, it was quiet as a morgue."

"We will travel back downstream if you wish to patrol the main road on the way back to camp."

"Gotcha."

-- --

"Tsume, I would like for my insects to explore the far bank of the river on the way back. I question the lack of activity we have encountered."

"Hmmm, I see what you mean. I'll cross with you and Kuromaru can walk down the center of the river with Otemba where he can cover both us and Kumade on this bank."

"That is acceptable."

It was a beautiful, sunny summer day for a leisurely stroll walking a faithful canine companion on the smooth water. Sometimes Kushina didn't even bother walking, but attached herself to a particular patch of liquid and let herself be carried downstream a ways. She made sure to keep a close watch on both Tsume and Shibi and on Kumade, even though she knew that Kuromaru would sense any danger long before she would. The only attack the dog might not smell ahead of time could come from the water, so every hundred meters she stopped and placed her hands on the surface but never discovered anything more than it appeared that Shibi's bugs were finding in the trees on the far bank.

She inhaled deeply of the cooling breeze wafting up the river valley. Already she could feel the mist blowing up from the rapids below where the river cut a deep slash through the cliffs. Once they reached that point they just had to wait for Kunugi's squad and their day was done.

Kuromaru's nose went straight up in the air. "Didja."

"Where boy? Where are the ninja? Do you know them?"

"Clitt. Dew."

"New ninjas on the cliff? Are they Leaf or Rain?"

"Urrt."

"Earth ninjas on the cliff?!" Her mind whirled but could only come to one conclusion. She took off in a shunshin and screamed across the water, "AMBUSH!" Following behind she could hear Kuromaru howling out the alarm to Tsume.

Faster, faster, smooth open water with nothing to slow her down. She was quicker on water than on dirt anyhow. Faster, the fastest shunshin of her life and the longest lasting. There ahead the river started to meander. Making that switchback would cost all of her speed and time was too precious. Overland to cut off the oxbow... Tree root... She went tumbling through the woods and smashed through the brambles landing back in the water. She was off again downriver leaving drips of blood behind. Twice more she came to meanders, twice more she dared dry land, twice more she crashed, always just missing the killer tree which might have ended the run.

She saw the cliffs and entered the canyon which soon turned into rapids, forcing her to slow down. There were just too many rocks to dodge and she felt the weariness coming on that came with chakra depletion. The river sped up and the mist got thicker, so she increased her speed again. Her feet could feel what was coming. As she leapt out of the fog she briefly wondered what the world record for the long jump was, as the base of the waterfall receded far beneath her feet. Briefly from mid-air, far-off down the valley she glimpsed them, but then she landed badly on the pool below the falls and bounced and tumbled until smacking into a large boulder. Dazed, she let the current wash her downstream through the rapids.

The cold water revitalized her and she quickly scrambled up out of the torrent and resumed her run with blood running down her face. Around one last rock formation jutting out into the river and she could see them again. She yelled, but knew it was useless over the echoes of the falls. Yet Kunugi did look up. He saw her. She wasn't too late...

The whole face of the cliff exploded... Jonin reflexes activated, but the rocks were also moving much faster than gravity dictated. His three teammates were swept under, but Kunugi was in the air. She saw it in slow motion as the boulder cracked open the top of his cranium and drove him face down into the sand next to the roiling river.

Rushing into the billowing dust at her top speed she drew back her left fist and with the last of her chakra punched the boulder shattering... all the bones in her hand. She collapsed on the river bank next to Kunugi, whimpering from frustration, pain, and exhaustion. The cliff again exploded, but she could no more move than she could shatter the rock. Fierce jaws clamped on her vest and lifted her into the air, but she knew it was too late. From centimeters away she saw the soccer ball sized rock crush the side of the dog's skull, spraying her face with blood and vitreous fluid.

From far away in the darkness she heard a scream of infinite pain and hopelessness, "AAAARGH, KUROMARU!!"

A last fleeting thought, "Tsume and Yosegi will never forgive me," and then oblivion.

-- --

Akamaru whimpered and tried to crawl up into Kiba's lap. He might have succeeded but for Kiba's death grip on the fur of his neck. He whispered, "You don't know, you can't know what it is like for an Inuzuka to lose a dog... If a man dies, the partner goes wild, completely mad and kills everything... sometimes friends he has known for years, and then dies. If a dog... a dog... and luckily they live long lives... but if they get sick the elders try to get us to bond with a puppy to give us a reason to live, but for most... it is never again the same. Some walk around like ghosts until they mercifully fade away. But to lose a companion in battle..."

-- --

"Bekkou, take your squad and make sure the cliff is clear so we can approach. Hyuuga, is anyone still alive?"

Teriko stared across the stony beach into the heap of fallen rock. Her hand went to her mouth. "No, Kyougu-sensei. No people alive. There is a dog, I think it is Kuromaru, still has chakra. He is in a gap between rocks, but it is collapsing. We must hurry. There are at least four bodies I can see... Look out! Earth jutsu!"

Teriko jumped back with a kunai drawn and from out of nowhere Kyougu had four as the ground opened up beneath them. "Help her," Kumade, still buried to the waist, pleaded as he gently laid Kushina on top of the beach. "I'm going back."

Kyougu yelled "Wait!" but the chunin was gone. He started to call for a medic, but Rin was already at work. He looked at Teriko, veins bulging, whispering into her hand, "Oh please hurry. The rocks are shifting." The landslide collapsed and everyone gasped, but the girl smiled, "It is the boy. He is moving the rocks off the dog. Yes. They are back safe underground..."

Kumade gently transfered the damaged canine onto the pebbles. "Save him, please. He threw his body over her. I couldn't get here in time to stop the slide. Save them both." Teriko dropped to her knees and placed her hands over the crushed skull. He asked, "Is there anyone else?..."

"Oh, poor doggy. Crushed skull, upper jaw, sinuses, left ear torn completely off, broken ribs, both front legs. How is he still alive? This is beyond my abilities. Rin, I need you as soon as Otemba is stable. Kumade's your name? There is a body three meters to the east of where you were and three more at four o'clock and about eleven meters from there."

Kyougu stopped him. "Wait, chunin. Bekkou hasn't finished searching the top of the cliff for enemy. It could still be dangerous."

Kumade looked down. "You don't understand, sensei. These men... Kunugi and his friends... they saved our lives when that jonin should have killed us all. I won't just leave them buried under a landslide." He sank back into the ground."

Rin stood up. "OK Teriko, switch patients. Just work on her cuts and bruises, especially the scalp wound. Yajirobee, help her by wrapping the left hand. It will require extensive reconstruction. I already fixed the circulation and got the swelling under control. Kuromaru – no – poor thing. I'll keep him alive but I don't know how he will ever fight again. Make him a stretcher. Shibi! How is she?"

Shibi laid a blood-soaked Tsume beside Kushina. "Do not be concerned. Most of the blood does not belong to Tsume. She has collapsed, but my insects tell me all of her vital signs are slow, but steady."

Kyougu ordered. "Report, Aburame."

"The plateau shows all the signs of a major battle. Inuzuka was the only thing left alive. There were bodies of four Rain ninjas showing evidence of multiple and fatal stab wounds."

"Rain? Not Rock?"

"There were also bodies of four Rock-nins, but they were not killed by weapons. One had his skull smashed open, the second had his liver clawed out, the third's throat was ripped open, and the fourth's heart was missing. My insects could not locate it."

**Next: **Chapter 44

The Curtain


	44. The Curtain

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 44

The Curtain

_**Sadly, much of the content of this chapter has been censored by the administrator. I have had to reissue a bowdlerized version.**_

_July 23 – So weary, so sad, wish didn't wake up. So much regret, Nii-chan, so much to regret. Could have saved them. Should have saved them. Just too slow. Two seconds – that much faster all live. Kunugi kill bastards easy. Sorry Yosegi. Sorry Tsume. Should been me._

The light struck her in the eyes. She tried to roll onto her side, but her body would not move at all. The pain in her hand brought back the memories of the cliff. That pain was worse. The voices in her head wouldn't stop. They went on and on about Kuromaru. She was eventually able to turn her head to the side. Nothing else would move. A tear leaked across her nose and dripped onto her pillow as she remembered that fatal second when the faithful animal had saved her life at the cost of his own. The voices wouldn't stop. Grumbling to herself, she cracked open crusted eyes to see who was disturbing her forgetful sleep.

Tsume in a blue hospital gown... standing next to a doctor... Doctor... Doctor, what had Masamune called him? Yaki?... Dr. Yakushi. Standing next to the adjacent bed. That patient was laying on his side, hooked up to IVs and an oxygen tank and wires leading to a cathode ray tube. Head was almost completely wrapped in bandages. A little black hair and an ear showed. "We did our best at reconstruction, but sinus cavities are so fragile and complex it is difficult to know whether everything was done correctly. Where the left side remained intact, we used it as a basis for rebuilding the right portion. In some places we had to resort to diagrams in texts and the suggestions of Vets. That is just not the same as being intimately familiar with the anatomy."

The doctor was not making sense to her woozy brain. There were plenty of veteran doctors around who were Veterans. They might not be as good manipulating chakra as the younger ones who were trained by Tsunade, but they still were as competent as the doctors back home in Whirlpool. Thinking of the Whirlpool made the world even bleaker.

"Head trauma was severe, but cranial fluid pressures have been adjusted to textbook values. If your friend comes out of the coma in the next couple of days, the odds of recovery are very good; the odds of an active ninja life less so."

Her spirit flared. I'm awake. No one tells me I can't fight. I've been hurt worse than this.

"The orbital bones surrounding the right eye socket were crushed and the optic nerve was shredded. There is no prospect for a transplant now or in the future. Likewise, on the left side, both the inner and outer ears were destroyed."

Ear, strange ear. Pointed, covered in black hair. Doggy ear? She screamed as loud as she could, but only managed to croak, "ku-ma."

"OTEMBA! Doctor, she's awake."

"sor – ry sor – ry sor – ry, ku – mar."

"It's OK Otemba. They are going to fix him up."

The doctor ran blue chakra up and down her body. "I advise you not to attempt to talk, young lady. Here, moisten your lips, but don't try to drink yet. You are suffering from severe exhaustion and chakra depletion. You will be in the hospital recovering for at least a week, which is convenient for us because it will take almost that long to piece the bones in your hand back together."

_July 24 – Bury Kunugi today. Greet him warmly like Uncle, Nii-chan. Good man, father of friend, saved life, always honor._

"Good morning sleepyhead. Time to manipulate your hand."

"Uhn... Rin?"

"Just rest, Otemba-chan. Let me do all the work."

"Rin... did... I dream? Is... Kuromaru?"

"Don't you worry about that. Kuromaru is in the bed right next to you and Tsume is in the other. We are doing everything possible for him. Shibi and Kumade made sure of that over the objections of the Waterfall Head Nurse. Dr. Yakushi and I had to explain about Inuzuka dogs. Shh. Don't try to talk. If you rest, by tomorrow we will try sitting up in bed a little and remove the bandage around your head. By the end of the week we can transport you to Konoha for rehabilitation of your hand."

"Hand?"

"The hand has 27 bones in it and you managed to fracture almost every one except the distal phalanges, the finger tips. There was also extensive damage to joints, muscles, tendons, nerves and blood vessels running clear to the left elbow. You are very lucky that Kyougu-sensei had the foresight to bring along a med-nin on the relief mission. Without immediate care you could have lost partial use of your fingers."

"Thank... you... Kunugi?"

"I'm sorry, Otemba. He and the rest of his squad were all dead. There is nothing you could have done even if you hadn't been under attack. Kumade retrieved their bodies and the memorial service will be held this afternoon."

"Mm fault."

"No it is not. Don't you ever think that. They died due to enemy action, not through anybody's fault. Tsume repaid the enemy in full, though the loss of good men and excellent jonin like Kunugi Mokume and Hotaka Senju is a terrible blow. I know Tsunade-sensei will take it hard because she told me the three of them had served together on many missions. Otemba-ane, Big Sister, I have learned many things by watching you, the first of which is that a ninja must mourn when it is time to mourn, but then continue to live their life with no regrets and hold those important to them close. Please do not allow your mourning to fester into guilt."

_July 25 – Sit up in bed. Kuromaru not move. Tsume stand and watch all day. Look finally come decision._

"Your wounds have healed nicely and you have recovered most of your strength. There is no further reason not to release you from the hospital this afternoon, Inuzuka-san. Return in two days and we should be able to certify you for active duty."

"But Yakushi-sensei, when is Kuromaru going to wake up? I can't leave him like this. You don't know how it is for one of my clan when a dog is injured."

"I am truly sorry, but we have done all that we know how to do. I have consulted with the top veterinarians in the Waterfall Country and with your clan back in the Leaf, but there is just no text available on canine head trauma. The brain is a mysterious thing and when it receives a blow as hard as we had here, the concussion can leave deep bruising which takes an extensive time to heal."

"This is especially true when you have as many broken bones in the skull as we did in this instance, the only saving grace being that the brain case remained intact. We had nearly as many ligaments and nerves to reconnect as we did for Miss Otemba's hand. We know there is proper blood flow, the fluid pressures are correct, and that impulses are traveling between the cortex and the brain stem properly. All we can do is make sure he is comfortable and ensure that no infections develop. Now we must wait for the body to heal itself. But first we will get you out of this hot stuffy hospital room and into a more natural environment."

Kushina encouraged her, "I'll watch over him, Tsume. We'll let you know the second he wakes up."

The look which she received from Tsume puzzled her and the smile, the first smile she had seen since awaking, seemed out of place. She answered distantly, "Yes, maybe I don't need to sleep here any more. After all there may be better uses which that bed can be put to. But doctor, I am fatigued. Can you help me go back and lay down right now?"

Yakushi held her elbow as she shuffled around the end of the dog's bed. "Oh sensei, I am sorry if I haven't told you how appreciative I am for everything you have done for Kuromaru, and for Otemba too. I can't forget Otemba." She put her other arm around his neck and gave him a long, slow kiss. He dropped his charts.

"Miss, uh, Inuzuka-san, thank you very much, but this is really not appropriate. I am just doing my job."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you drop your clipboard. Here, let me get that." Tsume bent over from the hips and her hospital gown split open in the back, revealing a nicely rounded tooshie. In fascination, Kushina watched the doctor who had only minutes before run his hands all up and down both her and Tsume's naked bodies with no reaction or sign of interest, now struggle to avert his eyes from her delicious, firm cheeks.

"Arigatou Inuzuka-san, but I must continue my rounds now."

"But sensei, couldn't you check my heart just one more time? It hurts right here." With one arm she took his hand and placed it to her bosom. With the other she grabbed the curtain beside the door and tossed it around the hospital bed. Kushina was not in the least surprised when the curtain stopped sliding at just the spot to leave a gap in the screen which aligned perfectly with where she sat up in bed. Oh Tsume, what are you up to now?

She backed him up until his legs were trapped by the edge of the bed and slid his hand over until it was pressed to her breast. Her other hand slipped inside his coat. "Inuzuka-san, I really cannot allow this." She pushed his coat off his shoulders leaving his arms trapped behind him in the sleeves. "Medical regulations strictly prohibit..." She unzipped his pants. "sexual contact between medical personnel and patients."

With the kunoichi's back to her, Kushina could not see exactly what Tsume's hands were doing, she could just hear him groan. "But if Tsunade-sama, ohhhhh..." His pants dropped around his knees and he turned sideways as he struggled out of his white medical coat. "ever found out, ooo..." She now had a good view as Tsume knelt down. "her punishment would be..." He shuddered violently. "unbelievable!"

Tsume stood up and forced her tongue deep into his mouth. The tie around her neck came undone and the gown slipped to the floor. "If somebody should come i-i-i-in... if a nurse..." He stared unbelieving,. "or a technician or, or, ohh..." She sped up her activities. "I could lose my license." He caressed the back of her head and groaned again as she released him, sweating in the warm summer air.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him hard, shoving the back of his knees against the bed. They fell over in a pile of sweaty, nearly naked flesh, as he had never found a way to get his shoes off or his pants from around his ankles. After another kiss and a couple of tickles, Tsume sat up on her knees, giving him a full length view of her glorious body. He moaned at the sight of her full firm breasts with beads of perspiration rivuletting in between. The firm muscles around her slender stomach framed a cute navel. "Do it, please do it now."

"What do you want, you bad boy?"

"Your body. I need you now." he moaned.

Kushina moaned too. Tsume, bandages or no bandages, was as beautiful as ever. It was good she wasn't hooked up to any monitors, because the sight of the doggy girl and the doctor making out would have brought the nurses running as all sorts of alarms for heart rate and respiration screamed.

As the couple lay there in each other's sweat and fluids, waiting for their post-coital weariness to pass, Kushina was finally able to tear her eyes away to allow them a little belated privacy. She lowered her gaze to the next bed, attracted by a hint of movement. She thought she saw an ear flick. "Kuromaru?"

"Ditj screwi'g agaid."

Tsume jumped off the mattress and stood naked over her companion with tears mixing with sweat. "I knew a mating would get your attention, you old horndog."

**Next: **Chapter 45

Sora-nin


	45. Sora nin

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 45

Sora-nin

"I know it hurts, baby. You will get better now. You were so brave," Tsume sobbed. "Sensei, please help him."

Yakushi had to quickly re-dress without even taking the time to clean up. He was going to stink of sex all day unless he found time for a quick shower in the doctors' lounge. He gently eased the O2 mask off the muzzle and started probing with chakra at the tip of the nose. By the time he reached the splint on the tail he was smiling. "It all looks very good. All broken bones have started to mend, nasal passages and lungs are clear, he is breathing on his own and his heartbeat is strong. I've blocked his nerves enough to ease the pain, but I left them open sufficiently to remind him not to try and move. I would prefer not to have to paralyze him while he heals. Can you make sure he will not attempt to get up?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Listen to mommy, baby. Just rest now. Mommy wants you to stay and get better. 'Teda or I will be here all the time." She lay her head beside his muzzle. His tongue slipped out of the opening in the bandages and licked her face. She leaned closer and gently licked his nose. "I love you Kuromaru." She stood, a look of pure bliss on her face, "I've got to tell Minato... and Ino-Shika-Cho and the Fugaku's and everybody! This is wonderful!"

As she ran for the door Kushina hollered, "Tsume, put on some pants. You're naked as a newborn and you got slime running down your legs."

_August 2 – Back in apartment. What do now? So many things need forgiveness. So many people, Nii-chan, need forgiveness from._

How can birds chirp so cheerfully so early in the morning? How is it that the sun can shine so brightly and the sky be so clear and blue when my soul feels so dreary? The refreshing breeze wafting in the window held only the slightest hint of the oppressive heat which would be felt in the afternoon. At least in the highlands further north the temperate evenings had reminded her of the cooling ocean breeze back in the Whirlpool. Here in the south there was nothing to dispel the extreme temperature except the shade of the glorious trees. God bless the First Hokage and his magnificent trees.

If only she could pull the blinds and stay locked in this room for the rest of her life... But then, without air moving the apartment would quickly become stifling. There was really no help for it. If she didn't get up soon a very angry Tsunade would kick in her door to find why she had missed her morning checkup. She frowned as she flexed her fingers. The left hand worked painfully when it moved at all. Even the sannin wouldn't guarantee she would ever be able to properly channel chakra through it.

She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. If it didn't run down her cheeks, she wasn't crying, was she? Her eyes were just watering. "Otemba-chan! You're back! We missed you." "Senpai, why is your hand wrapped? Were you injured in battle?" "What kind of fights did you have? Did you kill a lot of enemies? When I become a chunin I will win all the battles and be known as the Green Fist. It will be glorious."

She lifted her head and looked out the window. Namida squatted on the windowsill. Her teammates were standing horizontally on the walls. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry kids. I was such a selfish dweeb to not make time for you when you needed me before the exams. It wasn't fair or right."

"What?... oh that. I admit we were mad at the time, but Otemba-chan, we have seen a lot since the war started too. We've helped with injured in the hospital and worked in rehabilitation and done patrols outside the Village." Namida reached in and held her good hand. "I think we have a better idea what it means to be a chunin."

Aoba spoke up, "When we watched the Chunin Finals, we realized how much we still had to learn. Those Sand entrants were so fast and strong. Rin has that special jutsu and she worked with Minato-sensei and Tsunade-sama just to be able to compete with them. Even Guy admits he's not ready yet."

"Yep, that's right. But next time we will be prepared and show everyone the power of youth. When we met all those excellent ninjas who have been hurt in battle, we decided that it was understandable if an old person like you needed to take a break and go be a bridesmaid."

"Old!?!?" Her hand shot out and grabbed a green-clad ankle and dragged it into the room. Soon Kushina was on the bottom of a giggling genin dogpile. "I missed you brats. If I ever get too full of myself and ignore you again, just swat me up-side the head to get my attention." Seriously, "Namida-chan, have you seen Yosegi-chan since..."

The genin got up. "They had a memorial for the war casualties and... it was strange. All the other families' women and children were crying and stuff, but she just stood there with a far off look not saying anything. Is that normal, sensei?"

_August 3 – Tsunade n Shizune treat hand. Wish had jutsu treat injured souls, Nii-chan. _

Healing chakra engulfed her hand. "Who is in the next room with Tsunade? I never heard her laugh like that when she wasn't drunk."

Shizune smiled. "That's her cousin, Moritsugumi, come in for a check-up. They grew up as sisters and really need each other for consolation right now. It is hard to have a baby all alone when your husband has just died. They help keep each other from brooding over their losses."

-- --

"Is Yosegi-san at home? Might I speak with her?" The house had always before been open, light and inviting. Now a pervasive gloom had invaded all the darkened corners. It was not only that the blinds were drawn leaving the summer humidity, if not the heat, to fill the atmosphere. It was not just the black ribbon at the entrance. It seemed to Kushina that all the joy had been vacuumed out of the room and discarded in the rubbish bin.

Eventually Yosegi waddled in. Kushina was shocked by the sight. That she looked twice as big as the last time she saw her was not unexpected. After all the woman was seven months pregnant. It was her uncombed hair and her rumpled, sweat stained clothes which appalled her. Yosegi had always been meticulous about her hair and makeup. It was obvious that at the moment she gave no thought to either. "Yosegi-kun, how are you doing?"

"Why are you here? I am long past the need for any bridesmaids."

"Yosegi? I just wanted to tell you and your mother how sorry I am. Kunugi-sensei was a great man. I served under him these last months and got to know him well. He was always kind and he cared about those under him. He saved my life when he killed a Rain-jo..."

"STOP IT! Get out of my house. I don't want to hear another word!"

"But Yosegi-chan, you don't understand. I tried to save him but I was just too slow. I would have given my life..."

"Then why didn't you?" she screamed. "All my life it was Ninja this and battle that. Whenever I needed him he was always Ninja fight or Ninja mission. And now he is Ninja dead and I should be proud?? GET OUT! I don't care about your war and how many people he saved. I never want to hear about another fight or see another Ninja. ALL I WANT IS MY DADDY BACK!"

_August 10 – After week have mission fit for one handed ninja. Treatment n rehab still leave hand unable focus full chakra, Nii-chan. After see Tsunade, go help academy new student orientation. Sixth years show new first years around to all classrooms and practise fields inside Village walls. Good see Masashi-sensei. Together maybe make one full ninja. Says right students see one arm chunin. Let know life they try join._

The bustling streets of Konoha always lifted her mood. Seeing so many people going about their business apparently without a care made everything worthwhile. She paused on a rooftop and tried to identify any visible difference. There were many fewer chunin and jonin around. The genin she saw were not goofing off as kids, even young ninjas, were wont to do. They were moving purposefully from assignment to assignment. If any ANBU were around they were taking unusual care not to be spotted, but there were many more military police wearing the fan symbol - Older police – like the guards on the walls, more than happy to be called out of retirement to once again be of service to the Village.

She was about to hop down and make her way to the hospital when she heard the faintest sound of a lone sentry calling out a warning. She turned, expecting to be able to see nothing, yet there on the horizon over the top of the wall, barely visible, were pinpricks. A flock flying in unchanging, perfectly geometric formation. She took up the alarm, "SHELTER, SORA-NIN, To The SHELTERS!" and ran across rooftops back to her apartment, yelling all the time.

No time to change out of her red shirt into her uniform and no need. Vest, weapons pouch, scroll pouch, Little Lady, water skin, let's go. The first bombs struck as she flew out the door. She hit the roofs running without knowing where she was going. First, civilians – already the streets were nearly empty and the few civilians left appeared to have a better idea where they should be than she did. Second, Hokage – The Hokage's palace appeared to have developed a rash of ANBU. They wouldn't appreciate her butting in there. Third, Hospital – At least until casualties started to pour in it appeared there were plenty of med-nin eager to show the sannin that they were as proficient in fighting as in healing.

What's left? What other big public building would make a juicy target? School's not in session for the summer... The Academy! – The First Years were there and most of the teachers wouldn't be. She was right. Only three teachers stood atop the Academy. As she leaped for the rooftop she saw one throw a kunai left handed, hitting a plummeting kunai attached to a paper bomb. The resultant blast nearly knocked her off the roof. "Otemba, girl, is ya all right?"

"Masashi-san, where are the kids, what can I do?"

"Dontcha worry. A teacher an' the sixth years got the younguns corralled an' safe in the bunkers. We'run jist knockin' down bombs ta protect the school roof. Ain't no good tryin' ta hit them flyers. Kunai come back down an' endanger folks on the ground." He knocked another bomb out of the air and then bent down to a scroll spread out at his feet. With a puff of smoke another dozen kunai appeared. "Kyougu-sensei made me this especial scroll ta do one hand summonin's. Pretty neat trick, hunh. Take ya a couple."

"Thanks, but let me try my own weapon first." She opened the skin and slowly and carefully completed the handsigns for a suiton and pulled a short knobbly staff out of the water. With a grimace of disappointment, she twisted her face in concentration until the water stretched into a long, smooth javelin. She appraised it, "Not the best I ever made, but it doesn't need to bounce off a spinning Hyuuga. Like you say, it would be better if it fell apart before hitting the ground anyhow. Hmm, see those two flying machines almost lined up. Betcha a thousand I knock at least one out of the sky."

"Yer on. Do it, girl."

She took two steps and let fly as hard as she could. The spear passed close in between them. The first flyer banked hard to the left and sped away. The spear missed the second so close it actually zipped between the ninja and her wing tip. Kushina never knew whether it disrupted the kunoichi's chakra or just her concentration, but she went into a death spiral. "Yes, now splat." "Way ta go girl!"

At the last moment the spin straightened out and she flew low over the rooftops. It appeared she was going to escape when the machine was engulfed in a fireball and tumbled, pancaking into the side of an apothecary and exploding. The elder policeman inclined his head in appreciation. Kushina cheered along with the teachers, then bowed deeply. "See, even he thinks I get an assist."

"Pretty neat, girl. Not many get acknowledged by the head of the Uchiha Clan. But ya still owe me the thousand ryo."

"Double or nothing on the next one."

"Yay, we saw you bring him down. Do it again. You are awful strong for a girl."

Kushina had never seen Masashi without a smile. He was the kindest and most even-tempered shinobi she knew, but now his face was red with rage. "MIZUKI! What are ya doin' up here. You are supposed to be in the tunnels."

"But I can help. You know I can fight. I bet I'll kill one if I get a chance."

"And you Tsubaki, I anticipate such stupidity outta Mizuki, but you I expected to have more sense. How could ya bring lil Iruka into a battle. Them machines is coming back agin! Everyone get back to the shelter, NOW!"

As she watched the three youngsters trudge dejectedly down the stairs, Kushina drew another rod out of the waterskin. "Kind of spunky, aren't they?"

"Tha' Mizuki'll be the death o' me. Smart enough, all right, but headstrong. Always gotta have 'is own way, like his dad. Shide Touji's one hard ninja. Met him?"

Kushina got a sour look on his face. "Yeh, long stringy silver hair, nasty eyes, bad mood, hangs on Oroichimaru's every word."

"That's him. Tsubaki now, sweet girl, but goes along with whate'er Mizuki says. Jist di'nt figure her to let him put the Umino child in danger. That there spear ready? 'Cause the one guy is comin' back for revenge for his friend."

She carefully straightened and strengthened the javelin since it appeared that the one-armed chunin was right. While the rest of the air raid was dropping random bombs throughout the village on the way to the main targets at the hospital or the Hokage's, one lone flyer was coming hard directly for the academy, preserving all his bombs for the assault. He came closer and she could see his face, distorted in a look mixed of rage, hate and anguish that centered on her red shirt. His eyes focused on her's and it was acknowledged that one of them was about to die.

**Next: **Chapter 46

Birth


	46. Birth

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 46

Birth

The two kunoichi attacked each other fiercely, hands, elbows, fists and feet flying. An open palm struck the shorter girl in the chest, sending her tumbling. Naruto grabbed the orange haired girl out of the air and stood her up before sending in the next victim and going back to his own battle. His fists and his kicks never seemed to connect and while he also had blocked every attack, he was very aware that if this had been a real fight that his arms by now would have been bruised and dragging.

His longer reach was his main advantage and it finally came through as his fist contacted the girl's forehead protector, knocking it sailing into the trees. As he struggled back to his hands and knees and attempted to regain his breath, he looked over at Hanabi laughing at him from where she was sprawled on the ground and realized that she had traded a glancing blow to the head in exchange for a free strike at his solar plexus. He grinned ironically over at Hinata standing above the two beaten boys and she smiled back shyly.

_August 10 – Death I understand. Been constant companion since that day, Nii-chan. Sora n I had pact with death. Kids I understand. Want grow up faster than know how, not close friend with death like me. _

The Sora-nin dove on the Academy, but she threw before he approached close enough to release his bombs. The spear sheared off his tail and the flyer jerked downwards and to the right at the mercy of gravity, leaving behind a trail of falling bomblets. "HAI! We're even Masashi. That's a residential neighborhood where he went down. As soon as the attack is over, I've got to go make sure ANBU collects him for interrogation if he survived. You good here?"

Five minutes later the flyers again retreated. "OK, go now girl. 'Preciate yer work."

She hit the pavement running and kicked in a short shunshin down a tree-lined street toward where a column of smoke was rising. In front of a burning house, in the center of a circular field of small craters, stood the remains of a shattered elm from which the crushed wings hung. She stopped for a second to analyze the situation when she saw three people kneeling beneath the downed flyer. Again, too late... She saw the knife slice and the body shudder.

The tallest figure stood with a gleaming red kunai above his head. "See! See! I told you all I'd kill me one today!"

_What to say to child, Nii-chan, who has done the unthinkable? Who has broken Shinobi rules? Remember Osamu-sensei's words when young and glorify ninja life too much. "To be a ninja is to be a killer..."_

"Mizuki! What have you done?"

"I'm a hero. I killed an invader. Now everyone will acknowledge me as a superb ninja. I bet they make me a chunin for this."

With a quick flip of her wrist, Kushina disarmed the boy and stuck the bloody kunai high into the trunk of the damaged elm. "Boy, you can't... this isn't... we don't... I?" She took a deep breath and gathered herself. She found herself more shaken than she had been after her first time in battle. This was something she had never talked about, never even thought about. The reasons were so natural she had never questioned the actions those around her had taken. She grabbed Mizuki and Tsubaki by their shirts and set them on the ground. Iruka stood behind them with his thumb in his mouth, watching with wide eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with this. I need to get back into the battle, but it is essential you understand what you have done. We don't... We never..." (Sigh)

"To be a ninja is to be a killer. As a genin it is possible you might kill an opponent in a fight. A chunin _will_ kill other ninjas in battle. ANBU and jonin kill without mercy when and where they are directed. The condemned, including traitors and missing-nin, may be killed by anyone at any time. But in combat, the age old practice of slicing the throats of the wounded was outlawed because it would only lead to more savagery."

"Once, the world was a barbarous place and all tribes needed those who were proficient in fighting for protection. As shinobi grew more deadly, it became evident that the world would descend into ultimate chaos if ninjas did not adhere to rules, and so it has become axiomatic that those who do not follow the rules are considered trash. An important rule in war is that we do not purposely kill civilians and other helpless people."

"Why take prisoners? The reasons are obvious. Prisoners are a source of information. They are a source of income as they can be exchanged or ransomed. Most importantly, they are a reason for our people to be treated fairly. Not that it is pleasant for the captives. Any and all jutsus available will be used to obtain any intelligence advantage and every precaution is taken to prevent them from being able to use their own jutsus, but they have food, a blanket, and medical care."

"I know you've heard stories of prisoners being killed. In an instance where a captive is too dangerous to safely contain or it becomes too dangerous to protect them from a disaster, prisoners sometimes die. All that is necessary for you to understand at this moment is that genin are not permitted to make such decisions, let alone students. Such things are the province of Jonin and squad captains only. Know that this incident will be reported for consideration to those who will in the future evaluate your fitness to become a shinobi."

"Now, Tsubaki, I am placing you in charge of this squad. You will immediately escort these two to the nearest shelter and you will all stay there for the duration of the emergency. I am not your teacher and do not have to put up with any shit from you three. If you do not do exactly as I say I will have you up before the Hokage on charges of disobeying the direct orders of a ranking ninja during an emergency. Even if you escape hard time in prison, good luck on ever being allowed to graduate the academy. Take Iruka and GO! NOW!"

As the three rounded a corner she heard the complaints, "Bitch can't talk to me like that after me making a kill. I'll get her back for this."

_August 10 – Death I understand. After battle every organ in human body spread on field for all to see. Life I not understand, Nii-chan. Is it miracle or is it horror?_

The burning man crashed out through the blazing front door of the house, landing in the pockmarked front garden. Kushina leaped from under the splintered elm and soaked the ninja's cloak with the remains of the liquid in her waterskin. She regathered as much water as her diminished chakra control would quickly allow, turned him over and soaked his front. She lifted the scorched ANBU mask and it came apart in her hands with the left one-third adhering to his blackened cheek.

He wheezed through scorched lungs, "save... Lady... failed... save... her."

"A Lady? Were you guarding a VIP? Where is she?"

"failed... failed..."

"Stay with me, ninja. Where is the Lady now?"

"bunker ... entry... covered... fire... fa-a-ail-uhh."

She closed his sightless eyes. "You did not fail, ninja. You just passed the assignment on to me." She quickly circled the burning mansion trying to gauge where under the house a concrete cellar might have been hidden. She hopped up into the elm tree and rummaged through the cockpit of the flyer, delighted to find what she needed. Circling back around the house, she flattened the rear wall with two explosive tags, gaining access to some broken water pipes. Using the water to construct a high, thick barrier, she bent it into an arc with the focus on the center of the fire while begging her left hand to work like she needed.

The large Sora concussion bomb she had found, and wrapped in paper bombs for good measure, detonated when it struck the blaze. The blast knocked her flat on her bottom and sheared the top left side off her barricade, but most of the barrier held. With a resounding "YES!" she thrust her hands in the sky. The remains of the house were now burning in the middle of the street. The flyer exploded, knocking the rest of the elm tree into the bonfire. Two smaller explosions announced that the ANBU and the Sora were both taking their secrets with them into the afterlife.

The detonations had done the job of clearing the top of the concrete bunker, but the stairwell was still partially clogged with burning timber. She shoved the water wall into the hole and scrambled into the resulting steam to clear a path into the cellar. A nail ripped her good red shirt and soaked it in even redder blood. One broken beam was so large it required another water jutsu to remove. She reached the bottom of the stairwell and the door was jammed. It took a second to arrange solid footing and then she kicked. Thick acrid smoke billowed out of the basement, making her retreat to gather more water and get her breath.

Once more she fought her way down the stairway while dousing flames revived by the draft through the doorway. It was impossible to see, but she dropped to the floor and sent a water whip probing the small room. A foot! She grasped the thick ankle, then hoisted the heavy woman onto her back and covered her head with a cape and a blanket she found. She was woozy by the time she stumbled out of the hole and away from the disaster onto some green grass where she could put the Lady down.

She was coughing and her body demanded a chance to recover, but first she forced herself to check the woman for vital signs. The victim wasn't breathing and her pulse was weak. (She must be weak too, if a gal with such a bony wrist had seemed so heavy to her.) She placed a hand over the heart (thank Rin for showing her how to support circulation) and breathed into her mouth. The exhalation tasted of burning plastic. Again and again she tried, but the lungs were still filled with smoke. Under her right hand she could feel the heart stop.

She removed her mouth from the soft lips she was pressing. With tears leaving tracks in her soot covered face, for the first time she looked at the woman laying on the grass. Even after the fire, she was the most beautiful person Kushina had ever seen. For a second she thought it was Tsunade in a raven colored wig and wearing a Lady Daimyo's black mourning robes. As she stared, death came.

For a physician death is the cessation of breathing and heartbeat and brain activity, like a series of electric motors being turned off one at a time and winding down. For the sensitive ninja, death is more definite and more final. It is a candle being blown out. One second the chakra network is there and the next it is gone, with only a few stray sparks remaining behind in individual cells like the red embers left on a wick which has just been extinguished, and with no more likelihood of being reignited than those tiny fading sparks.

Kushina had never before been connected to a chakra network which had collapsed and it shook her very being. She buried her tear-stained face in the woman's coat and her hand fell on the swollen belly. She received another shock. Small, weak, dieing, another chakra network. She ripped open the robes and groaned at the realization of what she was about to do.

She pulled out a kunai, and then discarded it. She drew Little Lady and sprinkled it with water, enhancing the blade until it was sharper than a scalpel. She grazed the clothes and they fell apart. The katana touched the skin below the navel and it opened, weeping only a touch of fluid. Again the blade moved and a layer of fat spread open wide. A fourth cut, and muscle separated revealing the womb. Now with total confidence in her control she cut again and the amniotic fluid sack squeezed up through the incisions. A quick snip, a gush of fluid, and she found herself holding a very slippery handful.

She held the infant by the tiny ankles and gently eased the liquid from its lungs. It wouldn't cry. She slapped the bony bottom and worriedly puffed air into its mouth. Finally she felt the small chest rising and falling all too feebly. In wonder and relief, she laid him on his mother's chest as she ripped up a piece of cloth to tie off his umbilical cord. "Here is your fine baby boy, Mom. He's so tiny. I can't get him to wake up and cry and I don't think his color should be so red, but don't you worry, Mom. I'll get him to Tsunade and make sure that he is taken care of as long as he needs me." The katana trimmed the umbilical and she covered the body with a blanket. "Come on little one. This cape will keep you warm while we get you to the sannin."

-- --

"Sensei, the bomb which struck killed two patients and a nurse and damaged two rooms. As of now we have enough physicians to save the critical cases, but it is taking too long to get to all of the seriously injured."

Tsunade studied her defenses and pointed to one of the med-nin, "You, go with Shizune to the ER. You two adjust your field to cover the gap between you."

"Hai, shishou-sama. Someone's coming."

"Tsunade! Shizune! I need you to look at this little guy. He won't cry."

"Otemba-chan, where did you get a premature newborn? Sick babies are normally blue, not red. Where is his mother?"

"His mother died in a fire, Shizune. I had to do an emergency C-section by myself. Will he be OK? I kind of promised his mom I'd see to it."

_"That crest."_

"Your pardon, sensei." Kushina had never heard Tsunade use such a strange voice.

_"That crest_... The insignia on the cape. Where did you get that cape?"

"Tsunade-sama. What is wrong? The cape belonged to the child's mother."

"NO-O-O-O!" The med-nin looked on in fear as their leader leaped wildly off the roof of the hospital.

"SISTER!!"

**Next: **Chapter 47

Dragons


	47. Dragons

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 47

Dragons

"Darn it, that's rough. Shizune told me about Granny Tsunade losing her Little Brother and her boyfriend, but I never knew she had a sister killed, too."

"Hunh, what's that all about, Naruto?"

Sakura answered, "The story, Kiba, is that when when Tsunade-sensei was younger, her little brother got into his first battle as a genin and was killed. Later she fell in love with Shizune's uncle, a jonin named Dan and he was also killed in battle. It was the continuing loss of friends and loved ones and her inability to save them which eventually drove her to leave the Leaf Village in despair until Naruto and Jiraiya-sama brought her back to become the Fifth Hokage."

"Such thinking is illogical," Shino countered. "As Kushina has written, 'To be a ninja is to be a killer.' More than that, 'To be a ninja is to face death.' Each of us know that our next mission could be the end for us or for our teammates."

"But Shino-kun," Hinata objected, "that is why it is so important that we treasure those who are precious to us and always protect our friends and loved ones." She walked over behind Naruto and put her arms around his waist.

_August 10 – Each of us has limits. Point where we say this far and no more. Seen that limit several times, Nii-chan. Come back with help from friends. Kakashi crossed his, so has Yosegi. Afraid Tsunade may also met too much death._

"Sister? I didn't know Tsunade had a ... Her pregnant cousin? Oh gods and demons."

Tears dripped off Shizune's cheeks as she tended the infant. "The insignia on her cape is only worn by the head of the Senju Clan. Moritsugumi and sensei grew up together and were always close. She would come in for checkups and they giggled over the baby like school girls. Then word came of the loss of Hotaka and Kunugi, and they were both devastated, but they had each other to talk to and laugh and cry with. Otemba-kun, I don't know how she will take the loss of the only remaining family on her father's side. I'm afraid for her. I want to go to her, but my duty to the village is first to the head of the Senju Clan. This child is the heir, the prince, the only other direct descendant of the First Hokage."

"This baby is very sick with carbon monoxide poisoning. I am super-oxygenating his blood but this is difficult because CO attaches strongly to fetal hemoglobin. Let's get him to an oxygen incubator."

Kushina smoothed the girl's hair. "As soon as I can I'll go get her, but I think I'm needed here now. You go on and take care of the little one and the wounded." The thought of the scene which Tsunade was now discovering was entirely distasteful to her. To find her closest relative laying behind a destroyed house with a hole carved in her belly, how could Tsunade ever forgive her? "Who is in charge here?"

"I am senior, Otemba-san, but I am not a combat shinobi. Would you command the defense of the hospital?"

"Certainly, I'll take charge until a squad captain shows up."

"Will I do?"

"Chouza! You're out of bed. Have you recovered?"

"I lost weight on hospital food, but if one of these doctors will put me back on active duty, I'll organize the defense while you play offense. First thing, somebody go raid the machines. I need chips!"

Kushina jumped onto the water tower while the doctor gave Chouza a cursory checkup. "Hey Chouza-kun, there is a lock on the trap door and I prefer not to notch my blade."

"I got it, 'Temba-chan." A giant fist reached up and tore the latch off the reservoir hatch.

The doctor shook his head, "If you can do that you are ready for active duty. Bring this man some snacks!"

Kushina laughed. "Temba – Instead of a Tomboy, a Flying Horse. I like that. Just what we need to bring down the Sora. Here they come!"

The doctor brought over a sack of cupcakes and chips and a basket of weapons. Chouza popped a cake into his mouth and stuck a kunai in each pocket of his gown before walking over to the hole in the roof and picking up a long iron pipe from the rubble. "This will do just fine." He emptied a sack of potato chips and jumped to the ground. "Now I'm ready. Super Multi-Size Jutsu."

Kushina stared as Chouza grew to enormous height. Her eyes burned and she was tempted to claw them out. She screamed, "You stupid idiot! Don't do that technique around a young girl while wearing a hospital gown! It isn't decent."

He grabbed the flaps behind him and held them closed while fumbling to retie the string. "Oh-oh, sorry, Temba-san. I didn't, I mean I wouldn't, I sincerely apologize."

"Forget it. Just swat some flyers!"

_Chouza good guy, but demons, no jutsu to unsee what saw. Trip to horse farm no longer such special memory. Know better than underestimate opponent, Nii-chan. Then why ever think friend only have one jutsu?_

It was easy to forgive the big dope since she knew there wasn't a mean bone in his body. She also recognized what he was doing. The bombers were no longer aiming for the hospital, but instead had zeroed in on the giant. One tried a bombing run and was smashed out of the air by the expanded steel pipe swung like a bat. The rest retreated too high for him to reach and dropped dozens of weapons at him. She yelled at him to dodge but he held his ground, afraid that the bombs would tear through the hospital. The pipe spun whistling in his hands like a baton being twirled at high speed. The spinning metal ignited all the bombs except one, which squeezed through and exploded on his shoulder.

She didn't have time to see how badly he was injured because another flyer was coming in low and from his blindspot. At the last possible instance she unleash her water spear, piercing the bottom of the craft and detonating the cargo. The defenders dove for cover as the splinters rained down. No one worried about capturing that Sora.

"Chouza, give me a boost."

He lifted her up, it seemed higher than she had ever been. Higher than the waterfall she had jumped off. As tall as any tree she had climbed. Maybe as high as any cliff she had walked along. She tried not to snicker, afraid Chouza wouldn't understand, but she felt like the heroine in some monster moving picture show being kidnapped by a giant hairy beast while he fought off flying attackers.

"Not as bad as I feared. Some second degree burns. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I didn't eat enough and I don't have any spinach pills. I can handle one more attack then I'm afraid it will be up to you."

"Take care of yourself. I don't want Shikaku and Inoichi mad at me, too. Hey, look at that." Rising off the dry roof of the Hokage's Palace, a mud dragon formed and flew up to meet the next wave of flyers. Explosions ripped through its body, but it continued to chomp and rip off wings. "Would you look at that old man go. Set me down at the water tank and let's give him some help."

As the flyers approached, Chouza began slowly spinning the pipe. It began to hum as air rushed past the open ends. The hum turned into a piercing whistle as it whirled almost to invisibility. Kushina counted two revolutions per second, two and a half, three revolutions and the screech was excruciating. "Sonic Crack Jutsu!" Suddenly they were all inside a thunderclap. The ends of the pipe had exceeded the speed of sound and Chouza directed the sonic boom into the air at the incoming formation. Five flyers tumbled from the sky. One smacked the ground and the other four straightened out only to be attacked by ANBU and police.

-- --

"Yahoo! Way to go Akimichi-chichigo. Shikamaru, does Choji know that jutsu?"

"Sit down Ino. You're a bother. It's a complicated combination. Last I heard he was still working on the timing and chakra control to direct it properly. One thing you are right about though. If Naruto will lend me the diaries I will have the appropriate entries copied and declassified so that Choji can read about his father's bravery."

-- --

Her fingers automatically ran through the signs as she ordered the nearest med-nin, "Chouza's down. Go get him." She finished and yelled in hope and anticipation, "Water Dragon Jutsu!" What crawled out of the hatch was clearly the strangest thing she had ever created. The right side was robust and angry to be connected to the left half which was stunted and confused, barely a common rat snake with bulging eyes and teeny legs.

In complete disgust at herself she held the final sign and pumped more and more chakra into her left hand. Half the dragon began to melt and flow over into the left side. Pushing that last sign was giving her a belly ache, but she was determined to complete the dragon. The stupid thing was stretching into a nasty long legged beast with a split tail, but at least it could stand. Her stomach burned like fire, but she held the sign until the pain overwhelmed her. The monster launched itself into the sky. Sora tried to turn and flee in panic, but they were not as maneuverable. Some were smashed by flailing tails. Some fled into the jaws of the mud dragon. Most neglected to even drop their bombs as they scattered. Soon two fantastical animals were the only thing left circling above the Leaf Village. The mud dragon directed her creation into a pillar of smoke above a burning building and they dissolved into a quenching deluge.

Her stomach stopped hurting and her legs gave out, but she landed softly in the cushiony palm of a jumbo sized hand.

-- --

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but you're a mess. Can't somebody get you a gown that's not full of holes and maybe a robe."

"Don't knock the gown. If that note had struck skin instead of a wrinkle in the fabric I could have been in a lot of trouble. Doc here treated the burn and got me some more chips so I'm ready to go, but I don't think they are coming back after facing you and the Third. I saw an ANBU squad heading out with some Inuzuka's to find and destroy their advanced base. It can't be far away considering how quickly the attack waves kept returning. They fled west so I figure they slipped in from the River Country."

"Where is everybody?"

"I sent most of the med-nins to the emergency room or out to retrieve victims. Just kept a couple for lookouts. Doc, give us some privacy... Temba-chan, I don't know if you realized but that jutsu you used... You did not make a water dragon. It turned into a water demon. It was the nine-tail fox. When you were concentrating, you were surrounded by red chakra... demon chakra. I think you should talk to the Hokage or Tsunade about it."

"Tsunade! I've got to find her! Don't worry about me, Chouza-kun. Tsunade's Auntie Tsuchitara says those touched by a tailed demon are marked forever. So if every now and then my scar burns and I get a little power boost, it's a small price compared to what I've already paid."

-- --

"Sannin? Tsunade-sama? Here let me cover your sister back up. I'm sorry the wound looks so ugly. I wish it hadn't happened, but she willed herself to stay alive long enough for her baby to be born. You have a new nephew who needs you. Shizune is taking care of your sister's baby. We should go see the baby. He is sick because of the fumes from the fire. We should go take care of him. He will be a great ninja some day. The head of the Senju Clan. The son of the Leaf hero Hotaka-jonin and Moritsugumi Senju-sama."

The blond haired woman sat on the ground shaking, apparently oblivious to the girl's entreaties. "Tsunade-kun, I know your pain and despair. I know how it feels to lose your family and everything which makes life seem worthwhile. Please sensei, your village needs you to heal the injured. Your clan needs you to protect its heir. Your cousin needs you to care for her son. Sensei, can you hear me?"

A genin team searching for casualties stopped at the fire in the street and ran over. "Senpai, what is wrong with Tsunade-sama... Oh, is that...?"

"Asuma, I need you to take a message to the Third and it must get through to him personally, no matter who he is with." The boy grinned. Eluding ANBU was his specialty. "Tell him, and no one else, that 'His student's sister met her husband,' and what you have seen."

"Hai, senpai."

-- --

"Nade... Nade-chan, it's time to go."

She looked up at the voice. "Sensei? Hiruzen-sensei? She's dead, sensei, she's dead. Why? Nawaki... Yesterday was his birthday. Why?... Nawaki and Dan and my parents and now Hotaka and Kunugi and Sister. Why? WHY? **WHYYYYYY!?**" Her fists struck the earth sending a wide crack through the ground, causing the underground bunker to collapse, shooting dust and flames into the air. Kushina and the genin landed flat on their backs. The jonin managed to keep their feet.

The Hokage stood unfazed, always prepared for such outbursts. He lifted her up and gently stroked her hair, "Naderu, it's time to take Moritsugumi-sama back to my place so the whole village can honor her."

The procession marched deliberately back towards the Hokage's palace. Sarutobi walked in front with an arm around Tsunade. Next came the stretcher, carried by the Heads of the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans and flanked on both sides by silent jonin and ANBU. Following behind came Asuma's team and Kushina.

**Next: **Chapter 48

Confessions at Ichiraku's

-- --

Pun Alert: In Japanese, Naderu means "gently stroke or caress," Temba means "flying horse or Pegasus."


	48. Confessions at Ichiraku's

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 48

Confessions at Ichiraku's

Kushina sat on the stool eating shio ramen and playing with a ring of water. As she flexed each finger on her left hand the ring shifted orientation. Her thumb turned it horizontal, floating above her palm. She bent her middle finger and it stood vertically, wavered, wobbled, drooped, and nearly collapsed before she switched to her index finger. She said a bad word and then quickly apologized. She didn't want Ichirou to ban her for a week.

"Hi, Temba. Double order pork ramen, double meat, Ichirou-san."

"Hey, Chouza, how's your shoulder."

"Much better. I'll be back on active duty tomorrow. Itadakimasu! Ichirou-san."

"I'm cleared, too, but all I'm good for is just working on tomorrow's memorial service. It's sad having a memorial on Oban when we should be celebrating the ancestors instead of mourning those who died in the attack. But otherwise I'm about useless until I get this hand to work right."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, useless. I heard it's been confirmed that nobody knocked more flyers out of the sky except the Hokage himself. That doesn't add up to useless to me."

"Don't be silly. The fact that my jutsu could reach them doesn't mean I'm strong. I need to get a lot better so people don't get hurt covering for my mistakes."

"That attitude is why I like you so much. Uh... Temba-chan, would you care to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Let's see, I haven't talked to Namida or Shizune or anybody yet. They are busy making repairs to the village and tending the injured while I'm organizing things, so I don't have any... Oh, Chouza... You mean dinner like a date... No. No I can't... I... That was rude and I certainly didn't mean it to sound like that. You are a good friend and a great ninja, but please understand, I'm not doing that stuff any more. Last winter before the war I got caught up in other things when I could have been training and when the time came I wasn't good enough. People died because I was too slow and too weak. I can't be just a girl. I've got to be a ninja first."

"I think I understand and I can respect that. But Temba-chan, let me say something as a friend. Nobody can be a ninja all the time. We are humans and we have all the frailties and needs of other human beings. You are such a great person, don't believe for a second that it would be a good idea to put aside your humanity. Now, both humans and ninjas need to eat dinner. What do you say to barbecue, Friend?"

_August 17 – Naming day for Moritsugumi baby. Always enjoy ceremony more than others forced attend when Father busy and you wiggle out of. Day full of hope and expectations. Tsunade pick me Godmother. Not know what heck means, Nii-chan, but feel greatly honored._

Kushina carried the nameless bundle into the small temple used by Leaf ninja. She smiled at the full head of brown hair and the sleepy little face which now had a much more pleasant color than when she had first seen him. Tsunade walked beside her, grim-visaged but under control. She wouldn't look at the baby.

The entrances to the temple were screened from view of casual passersby since it was important for security reasons that the private and family lives of ninjas not be easily observed. Inside the courtyard a small group was gathered, much smaller than would be expected for such an important christening. The birth of the heir to the Senju Clan and the circumstances had been declared a state secret. It had been determined that Tsunade should act as the head of the clan until such time as the child either reached 18 years old or 16 and became a chunin, whichever came first. For this reason Okama Senju, the grandson of the Second Hokage, was the only one representing the junior branch of the Senju Clan. Tsume's mother and her large Rottweiler, along with the Hokage, had been chosen to represent all the other clans.

Kushina bowed low holding the baby while a drum played in the background, "Monk Bansai, I would like to present for the blessing of the kami the infant son of Senju Moritsugumi and Senju Hotaka."

"Aw, such a fine boy. Small, but he will grow strong and healthy. Has a name been chosen?" Tsunade shook her head. "Well wee soul, shall we see what fits such a one as you? Shall we go in?"

The monk completed the cleansing prayers and rituals and lifted the child up head high. For the first time the blue baby eyes opened and stared at the black-bearded face before him. Of course that was impossible. Such a young preemie couldn't focus his eyes, could he?

"I see. How unique! Even before you were born, to be given such a vision." He took a brush and wrote on a clean sheet of handmade paper. He folded it and handed it to Tsunade. She opened the paper, closed eyes from which a tear leaked, took a deep breath, and nodded. "With the blessings of all the spirits, I present to you the newest member of the community, one who has been permitted to see an image of heaven, Senju Tenzou."

_August 18 – Try not judge other, but have standards, low as may be, Nii-chan. Some thing just wrong. Others, how good people have respect for do?_

"Hey, Otemba, how's it going? Beef, please, Teuchi-san."

"Tsume? Your mother didn't mention that you had returned. Is Kuromaru with you?"

"Got back with the wagons right before they locked the gates last night. It was hard on him, but Kuromaru came through it just fine. The vets have him in the infirmary working on rehabilitation. He complains all the time and can't wait to get his casts off so he can run, but mostly he wants solid food – meat! I do believe he is a worse patient than I am."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Well you could be right. Anyhow, what I wanted to tell you was, well, I'm caught. Yep, knocked up, caught like the little wigglies struck gold. While Kuromaru rehabs, I'm in for nine months of knitting booties."

"Well that just about clinches it, now doesn't it?"

"When I came to tell you, I thought you might be shocked or maybe even excited. I never figured you would get angry. I didn't take you for a prude while you were watching."

"Don't you try and lay this on me. I know you too well. Yes we established on that journey a year ago that I'm a perv, but I also learned plenty about you, too. First off, there is no girl in the Fire Country, outside of maybe Tsunade herself, as in touch with her own body as you. Nobody I know stops and puts on a pad exactly ten minutes before she starts spotting and takes'em off exactly when she wipes the last bit of brown stuff. So don't go telling me you are caught. You know to the minute when you are fertile and when you aren't, so unless you look me in the eye and swear to me that one of those wigglies you were talking about beat some pretty long odds, I won't believe it."

"No? Didn't think so. What I'm left with is you picked the one man around who could neither complain nor claim parentage without his life being ruined, and you raped him in order to steal his sperm. Is that about it?"

"He seemed to be enjoying himself at the time."

"Damn you. You'd say that to me when you know I had to kill three men in order to not get raped. And you know what the Goddamn Slimy pervert said to me? He said I wanted it. So pardon me if I don't consider rape of any kind to be a big joke. Does the doctor know?"

"He's the one who gave me the check-up. Never saw a man turn so white. Noble dope would have marched straight to Oroichimaru and confessed, but I told him I had no idea who the father is."

Kushina shook her head to try and clear the cobwebs. "I can't understand. You would do all this just to have a child which the man didn't dare acknowledge. It doesn't make sense. Tsume, the truth, why?"

"You want the truth. OK, here's the truth. I did it on purpose and I did it for my clan."

"What, the Inuzuka initiation rites include committing sexual assault?"

"Not that. Otemba, my clan is dieing. No, not like the Namikaze is dieing from its ninjas being killed in battle. But, it has to do with clan politics."

"The village council is made up of the elders who advise the Hokage, the heads of the founding clans, the heads of the great clans, and important jonin. The founding clans were of course the members of the Senju Coalition, the Senju, Sarutobi, Namikaze, Mitokado, and also the Uzumaki before they left to found the Whirlpool Village, and of course the Uchiha."

"Unlike the founding clans who have permanent representation in council, the great clans are added and removed as their fortunes rise and fall. The Hyuuga will always be included and the Akimichi are too big to ignore and the Aburame are too scary. Individuals such as Oroichimaru, Danzou, and Sakumo are chosen for their accomplishments, but that doesn't mean that Kakashi will take his father's place when he comes of age. That leaves the Nara. They aren't the biggest clan or the strongest fighters, but in addition to their jutsu, they do medical research, are good strategists, and control large swathes of the forest. In other words, they make themselves useful."

"My mother won't listen when I say the Inuzuka are fading away since there are more of us than of Nara. But what I mean is that every generation our dogs become more like us, but we also become more like our dogs. There is hardly an Inuzuka with any elemental jutsu and not a single veterinarian with a drop of healing power. It's just too different; tight chakra control and fidgety attention to detail versus wild explosive outbursts and attacks. We are so inbred that all we are good for is turning into beasts and fighting like our dogs."

"How long will it be before the councilors start looking at Inoichi's family and saying 'Those Yamanaka are really a useful clan. The Inuzuka can't even take care of their own dogs.' I won't ever allow that when I lead the clan. We need some new blood in any way I can get it. So if you think I degraded myself or abused Yakushi," her voice was getting high and wild as she jumped up, "I would do it again and more for my family!"

Kushina couldn't think of any possible answer to that. Instead she stood and put her arms around Tsume so they could cry on each other's shoulders.

_August 20 – Someone said war is hell. Is worse, Nii-chan. In hell bad punished for evil. War make good do evil._

"Hey Red. Greetings Ichirou-san. Teuchi, make it a double order. I'm about faded away from lack of Ichiraku's."

"Flash! When did you get back from the front? What's up?"

"The Third Hokage has called a meeting of the full Council of the Land of Fire, including the Daimyo's son and the heads of the independent allied villages like the Kohaku and the Kurama Clan. The Council will determine the response to the attack by the Sora on Konoha. This may be rough for you to hear, but the mood of the Council is for complete annihilation of the Land of Sky. It is hard to argue against Danzou's proposition that to allow a small country to attack the Leaf Village without overwhelming retaliation only invites further attacks. The best I can argue is that we should design the invasion to limit civilian casualties, though I recognize that even that might lead to another attack twenty years in the future."

"No, it's alright. The thought of another village being obliterated and another country destroyed gives me the shudders, but I have held too many orphans and comforted too many widows this last week to think that the outcome could be any different. You know this will bring the Earth Country into the war 100 percent."

Minato nodded, "Yeh, which probably means the end of them respecting the Grass neutrality. Another small country caught up in this."

It was time to change the subject, but she was afraid that the next topic would be even more depressing. "Minato-kun, have you talked to Yosegi-chan?"

"No. She won't talk to me; she won't see me. Her uncle said... the only way she would marry me is if I resigned as a Konoha shinobi. If I don't give up being a ninja then she will keep me from ever seeing my child."

"That isn't fair. Can't you do something?"

"And what? Have my mother raise him while I go out and fight? No, she's right. My son will be safer if no one ever knows that Konoha's Yellow Flash is his father."

She put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Minato. If only I had listened to you, none of this would ever have happened. My fault, again. Too slow again. You told me at Christmas to work on my speed. Instead of training I pretend I'm a High School kid playing bridesmaid. So what? So I can't control a shunshin when I need it and I crash four times. One damn half-second quicker and Kunugi would have survived the rockslide. Two seconds, two short seconds quicker and his whole team would have reacted and survived. They would have totally pawned those fucking Rock and Rain-nins."

"I'm always too late. Can we count who all I hurt so's I could try on a pink kimono? Kunugi and his wife, Yosegi and you, Tsume and Kuromaru and... and another guy, Hotaka, Moritsugumi and baby Tenzou, their two teammates, Tsunade and my friends, and the three poor students... Oh you don't know about them. When the Sora...??"

Ichirou took their bowls and wiped the counter. As she became aware of him, for the first time she became conscious of everything she had ever blurted out at Ichiraku's. Minato grinned at the look of horror on her face. She gulped, "You hear a lot more than you let on, don't you, Ichirou-san."

The old man grumped back at her, "Whadda you expect. If I di'nt know how ta keep my mouth shut, Sarutobi hisself woulda sliced me throat thirty year ago."

**Next: **Chapter 49

Surveillance

**Author's note:** As should be obvious to everyone, I am a complete gaijin and have absolutely no knowledge of what a Shinto or Buddhist ritual might be like. I hope that what I have written is seen as being respectful to all traditions. Besides, since this takes place far in the (past/future/alternate universe), who knows what shape a ceremony might take. I always envision the Narutoverse as happening 300+ years after some great calamity destroys the modern world and brings demons alive. Say, that might make a great fanfiction... Hmm...

There are multiple meanings to the roots, but Ten = Heaven, zou = image or picture.


	49. Surveillance

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 49

Surveillance

_August 20 – Only been two years, Nii-chan, yet already forgetting what mean be Shippuuden. Leader can take nothing at face value. Smiling face may harbor evil intent. Unwatched hand may hold a dagger. Even friends may have ulterior motive to consider. Leader not afford such mistake or country injured. Uncomfortable one being watched._

"Red, I already know about Mizuki. As long as we are doing confessions, I think it time to tell you that I have been informed about everything you have done since you've been in the Fire Country. The elders were not pleased when the Third allowed you to become a chunin immediately. In response I was assigned to be your 'mentor' and guide your training and advancement. So every time Tsume or Kakashi wrote a report to the Hokage, Yoshino would gather a separate report for me about your activities."

"Do you mean? She didn't..."

"Yes, I even know about the crack in the wall." He waited for her face to turn back from bright red to a more pleasing shade of pink.

"Even after all the missions you completed last year, the elders would not relent. Yoshino would have been reprimanded for giving you a staff position if they had found out before Oroichimaru reported that you had been very useful. Before that I was berated severely for giving you that shunshin scroll and they demanded that I slow down your advancement and training. Before you blame yourself for being distracted, you can blame me for purposely distracting you. Yes, it was done on purpose and yes the council is well aware of the damage that decision has done to our Village."

"I want you to know that both Kunugi and Osaki Sarutobi complained bitterly about having to inform on you. Both considered it a counterproductive waste of time and so did I. The first order Yoshino and I received from the Hokage this morning was to discontinue all surveillance and reporting on you. I hope you can forgive us."

She glared at him, "Don't try to teach an old dog how to suck eggs. I learned the art of constructive paranoia on my daddy's knee before I was out of diapers. Somehow I convinced myself that you guys were so open and trusting that it didn't apply to me. OK, I get it. Just stay out of the way of my training from now on. I've officially banned weddings and parties and dating and boys from my life so I can train. I have to get this hand working right so I can go kill some Earth-nins."

"Hai, understood, and you can be sure that no one will ever again stand in your way, but please remember one thing. There is a boy out there who put his life on the line to rescue you and Kuromaru. Before you run off and join a nunnery, think on his feelings and what you owe him." He stared at the water ring. "Now... what in the heck are you doing with that? At first I thought that you were using water jutsu for the slingshot, but it's not spinning."

"No, this is an elementary exercise to practice water chakra control. The student forms a ring and learns to switch control between each finger as fast as possible. Demons! Sorry about the splash. That finger is going to get me killed. Anyhow, I've tried the slingshot with water, but water shuriken are sharper and stones are harder, so it wasn't worth continuing."

"Show me another exercise."

She pulled some water out of a pitcher on the counter and started to split it up. "Yeh, right handed. One ring, two, three, four, and with the thumb number five around the middle."

"Can you spin them?"

"Hunh? I guess, but I don't think it would be possible to shoot all five at once. Now each finger... rotation... hmmm."

"Faster, Red, faster."

"HEY!" came an angry voice from behind the counter.

"Sorry, Ichirou-san. It's only water. She is doing an experiment for me."

"I've bin victim ta yer experiments before, Namikaze."

"I apologize again for my misspent youth, Ichirou-san. Now, let me see that again, Red. Five rings moving independently. Not five times the power. I'm betting more like two to the fifth, 32 times the power. See, just using chakra, if I hit the ground with my slingshot... it makes a spiral pattern in the dust. Now, a slingshot... Switch it vertical. OK Genius, spin a second ring of chakra... Not as easy as it looks... A third, connect to the middle finger... One for the index... Last one... Maybe use the thumb to squeeze the pattern tighter... Hard to control... Now strike!"

Ichiraku's was instantly enveloped in a cloud of dust and flying debris. "NAMIKAZE!! (cough) I've warned ya. (cough cough) Ya got dirt on my ramen and in me boiler. How dare you?"

"Yoohoo! Did you see that? More like 100 times as strong. Oh, your pardon Ichirou-san, a thousand pardons, Ichirou-sama. Wow! Here's my purse to pay for the lost food. Red, did you see that? Take it all and hire some genin to patch the hole in the street and clean your shop. I've got to show sensei, no, Jiraiya's still in the Waterfall, or Tsume and Yoshino and the Third. Ten thousand pardons, Ichirou-sama... I bet I can make it 10,000 times as strong. Thank you, Otemba!"

He picked her up and spun her around in the air twice before planting a long happy kiss on her lips. She stood there in a daze as he ran off with the words, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," trailing behind.

Ichirou tromped off to the Hokage, figuring if he stayed angry long enough he might get a discount on a D-rank genin squad to clean his shop. Teuchi came over and lead her in a stupor back to her stool. "Otemba-san, you stick close to that boy and your life will always be interesting."

_Trouble with people. Always jump conclusions. Little smooch mean nothing. Just happy for jutsu._

"O-TEM-BA!" The small bundle of energy nearly knocked her off the stool.

"Kurenai-chan? What are you doing back in the village? Are Murakumo and Uroko with you?"

"Hello Otemba-kun," the Kurama Clan kunoichi stepped into Ichiraku's. "That was quite a dust cloud. I'm happy to see you. We heard you had been injured."

"Doing much better, Uroko-kun. Unfortunately the ramen bar is closed today. Are you in town for the council?"

"Yes. Murakumo is attending with his father. I hate what they are going to do, but I see no better option."

"Yeh. I was here during the raid. No Hokage could afford to let that happen again. Kurenai-chan seems happy. Is her jutsu progressing?"

The genin jumped off her lap and looked her in the eyes. "You bet. Just see."

_- - - She ran into Flash's arms. He picked her up and they spun around until she was light-headed. Their lips met and she was lost in the sensation of his mouth and tongue. Her whole body was hot and flushed as his hand moved up her..._

"Oh yuck. You're as bad about that kissy-face stuff as sensei. I'm never going to kiss a boy."

"Kurenai! Why did you...?"

Uroko laughed. "She didn't do it. What you saw is whatever you were thinking about."

"Yep, I used to practice on them all the time..."

-- --

Several months ago:

_- - - She came to him, arms wide, all the buttons on her blouse had somehow been ripped off in the battle. "Oh Murakumo. I love you. Kiss me!" Her body clung to him as they passionately ki..."_

"Kurenai! Would you stop doing that? It is not proper for a young girl to send such visions."

"But Mura-sensei, you know this jutsu jist uses wat's in your own head. I don't even make none up. Why do you think 'bout kissing her all the time anyhow?"

"Maybe you should talk to Uroko about that type of thing."

"I guess, but she thinks about kissing you all the time, too. Why don't ya jist go ahead and really kiss if you both want to?"

-- --

"Of course I about died when he told me what she had said, but at least it got him moving to ask me out. It was awkward at first, after all we already ate almost every meal together, but we're getting married next April, Kami willing."

"Uroko! That is so great! You two make a great couple. Congratulations."

"Since you and Kurenai had a lot to do with this, I thought you might like to be a bridesmaid."

"AHHHHH, NO!!"

-- --

"Hello Murakumo-san. Welcome to Ichiraku's Grand Re-opening. Has the council decided?"

"Otemba-san. I am happy that you are looking well. Did you tell her the news, Uroko-chan?"

She laughed, "Hai, unfortunately she has a great aversion to bridesmaid dresses... Mura-chan, what is wrong?"

"I need you to take Kurenai-chan back to the village with my father."

"You aren't coming? Does that mean?"

"It has been decided that the Sky Country must be destroyed. Oroichimaru-sannin and Okama Senju will lead the raid. Each of the great clans will provide a shinobi for this raid so that none can question it."

"Why does it have to be you? Can't your father send Unkai-sensei or someone else?"

"No Uroko. This is something I have to do myself. If I am going to lead the Kurama Clan someday I cannot send my ninjas on a mission which I would refuse. As much as I hate it, this is a mission which no other from our clan may take."

-- --

It was an hour before dawn and a light rain was falling, but every ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, from the youngest genin to the Hokage, stood silently as the Retribution Corps marched out through the gates heading north. Walking in front, even ahead of Oroichimaru, was Okama Senju, reminding everyone of why this expedition was necessary. As the last man passed out of sight, Kushina turned and walked mutely back to her apartment, but she doubted she would be getting any more sleep that night.

_August 24 – They have gone to do what must do. Don't think I will feel like writing again for a while._

-- --

_September 25 – They are back, it is done. Sora Village and Land of Sky are no more. Most civilians fled. Almost all ninja dead._

Every ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves again silently stood at attention as the Retribution Corps returned. Civilians stood about uneasily staring from the mute watchers to the equally quiet warriors trudging toward the Hokage's Palace. Casualties were carried on stretchers. Here or there someone tried applause to lighten the mood, but it was ignored and quickly faded. Sometimes a child would laugh at the prospect of seeing a parade, but they were also ignored except by their mothers. Often the same child would soon be crying in fear as he noticed the dark, zombie-like faces surrounding him.

As the last of the corps passed, those ninja who were not guarding the walls fell in three meters behind. None was certain whether that gap was maintained so as to not claim bravery which they had not earned or the stain which was not theirs.

All stopped before of the balcony where the Hokage stood. The stretchers containing both the living and the dead were placed in front where he was looking down. "Countrymen, you have done your duty for the Land of Fire. I can offer no higher praise. By order of the Hokage, no man may question you on the actions you have taken on this mission. It is entirely up to your discretion as to whether you wish to talk about it now or in the future. I will now read the names of those heroes who gave their lives so that their families and clans may come claim their remains." The list was mercifully short.

-- --

"Murakumo-san, might I have a word?"

"Otemba-san, what can I do for you?"

"I have no right to ask if you do not wish to answer. I have personal reasons to need to know what happened in Sora." She bowed.

He nodded, "We successfully infiltrated an army into the Sky Country and attacked from three directions, destroying everything in our path, killing all the ninjas and driving the civilians before us north where they couldn't link up with the Earth Country. Two weeks ago we converged on Sora and burnt it to the ground. Then instead of burying our dead, Okama demanded that we leave no one behind in that blasted land. Therefor Oroichimaru summoned a snake whose bite mummified the bodies so that we could carry them back home. The whole Retribution Corps, even the wounded who should have been placed in hospital along the way, returned as one."

Kushina nodded. "Show me, Murakumo-kun. Show me what was done in our name."

_- - - The Sora ANBU squad was caught in a Tree Bind Genjutsu and had no chance when boulders smashed through their ranks. A shadow caught Sora on the banks of a lake. They all turned and walked until the waters were over their heads. Giant snakes crushed the walls of the Village and rampaged through the streets. A roaring fire rushed across the landscape destroying farms and forests on its way to the last village controlled by Sora-nin. Outside the burnt farmhouse, two bodies, a boy laying on top of his little sister trying to protect her._

A memory, twenty three months old overwhelmed her. _on octber 4 they come again. wave of clouds run across north branch before guard react and giant thunder bolts cleared top of wall and when we got there were destry whole buildings and kill all civilians in them and we killed them and i saw boy laying on top of his sister try to protect her with hole burnt threw them and i hate them, i hate them, i hate them._

Kushina was on her hands and knees in the grass emptying her stomach. Murakumo knelt beside her rubbing her back and trying to console her. Between retches she cried, "The land... we killed the land." She continued to puke until there was nothing left but dry heaves.

-- --

It was pitch black when the side door of the hospital opened. The man and the teen walked up the stairs behind the young girl. The ward nurse began to object, but was silenced by a glance from the girl. Normally, after hours when the doctors were not around, the Head Nurse assumed Godlike powers, but a battle of wills with one of the sannin's favorite apprentices was a losing proposition. They entered the nursery and put on cloth gowns. The kunoichi bent over the crib and picked up a sleeping newborn.

"Flash, I'd like to present to you your daughter, Kohada Mokume."

**Next: **Chapter 50

Family


	50. Family

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 50

Family

"Kohada Mokume? I've got a sister? All my life I've had a sister living in this same village and I never knew it... But I know that name."

"Of course you do, baka," Ino bragged smugly. "I told you I figured out who it was, but I just couldn't get any of the old folks to confirm it. She's the waitress at Yosegi's family's sushi restaurant. You were so hung up on having an older brother that you just didn't consider Yosegi's daughter, dunderhead."

"No, no, somewhere else. I got it! Where did I stash that thing?" Naruto began searching shelves and pawing through drawers. Finally in his dresser under a pile of damaged kunai he pulled out a small black notebook. "Found it. I think it was right before the Daimyo's Ball." He leafed through the pages. "Here, Madam Shijimi and her daughters. Hmm, go back a couple... Got it, the fish place. Okyou, Shiho, Ami, Susuki, Yun, Otoha, Yurika... Kohada! Got her address."

"NA-RU-TO! Why do you have a book like that full of women's names and addresses?"

"Sakura-chan, oh these are just the girls I ki-i-i... ssed. Whoa, no, it ain't like that." The book seemed hot in his hands as if six kunoichi had focused fire jutsus on it with their eyes. He hid it behind his back.

The temperature in the room dropped 20 degrees as Hinata turned to Neji, "Cousin, would you take me home now?"

"Hinata, wait, let me explain!" He wasn't able to follow her out the door because Ino, TenTen, Sakura and Moegi were blocking his path.

"Baka, now look at how you hurt Hinata-chan." "What makes you think you can show her something like that, dobe?" "I thought you cared more for her feelings." "That was mean!"

-- --

"Cousin, about Naruto, those names were just of the girls who kissed him after he won the Chunin Exams Tournament. Actually he didn't really kiss them, since he sent clones to all the other celebrations so that he could spend all of his time at your party. I believe that the only girls to personally congratulate him were the ones who you invited to that party, so you have no cause to be jealous."

"I guessed it was something like that. Thank you for telling me, brother, because now I am certain. Anything which he could lose so thoroughly in a couple of weeks cannot be that important to him."

"Hinata-ane, if you knew, why did you walk out like that?"

"Well Hanabi, first off if I hadn't punished him, TenTen and Ino and Sakura would have been mad at me. Second I have to set a good example for you and Moegi. And third, I don't want Naruto-chan taking me for granted; he might lose interest."

Bowing, "Arigatou for granting me your wisdom, sennin-ane."

Neji looked at the sisters in horror. "Demons! Half the time I can't figure out what TenTen is angry about and now you've got me wondering when is she really mad at all?!?"

-- --

"I'm taking a long break for lunch. Meet me back here in a couple of hours."

"Are you going to go meet one of the women from your book?"

"Not that anything which a sensei does is any business of his students, but yes I am. Go about your business."

She put her hands on her hips as he walked off. "Come on. We're following him."

"But Moegi, it's after lunch time. We're hungry."

"Button it and act like a ninja."

-- --

"Yosegi-san, might I speak with Kohada-san?"

"I am the manager. Is there some problem, sir?"

"No. No problem. I just need to speak with her briefly."

"Uzumaki-san, how may I help you?"

"Kohada-san, when you get a break, could I take you to lunch?"

"This is so sudden. Naruto-san, forgive me if I led you on and gave the wrong impression. You are a fine person, but, you see, I am engaged to be married next month. It was my last opportunity to play the Kissing Game with a chunin victor. Besides, don't you think I am a little old for you?"

"Kohada-san, be assured I would never do anything to dishonor you or your fiancé. However I have some important business to discuss. Where would you like to eat, or should I buy lunchboxes here?"

"You have intrigued me, Naruto-san. I will go pack our meal if you are brave enough... MAMA, I will take my break now. Naruto-san has ordered a deluxe double lunch to go. Please check him out." He was not certain if she only meant take his ryo, because no Uchiha or Hyuuga eyes had ever inspected him as closely as Yosegi.

-- --

"Is something wrong, Naruto-san. You keep looking back as if you are expecting someone."

"Please Kohada, I would like it for there to be no need for honorifics between us, at least not as strangers. And there is no problem, just some genin who require further lessons in shadowing a suspect." He bent down. After a couple more steps he tossed three pebbles over his shoulder.

"Ouch!" "Hey!" "Oh, that hurt!"

"This looks like a nice place. Would you care to sit here?... Everything looks delicious."

"Let me serve you, Naruto-sa... Naruto. Onegai, what business could we have together?"

"After I won the Chunin Exam and you honored me with that kiss, my life changed. The Hokage gave me my inheritance and I discovered for the first time who my parents were. My father was the Fourth Hokage and I have been given everything which he owned."

"Naruto, that makes you a very important person in Konoha if you are the only surviving member of the Namikaze Clan, Namikaze Naruto-sama. How can your servant help you?"

"Kohada, please, no suffixes between us, though it makes me happy that you are the first one to call me Namikaze Naruto-sama. But in my mother's papers I found that I am not the last member of that clan. There is one other. Before my parents married, my father was engaged to a beautiful woman and they had a child together. A daughter named Kohada."

"My Father... the Fourth? Then that means Mama was wrong. You really weren't looking to seduce me. We are ifuku, children of different mothers and the same father, Naruto-oto."

"And you are my honored older sister, Namikaze Kohada-ane."

"Little Brother!" She threw her arms around him. "But my mother would have a stroke if you called me by that name. She told me that my father was a shopkeeper who died in some attack a month before I was born."

"The Sora Invasion."

"Yes, that's the one. But why didn't they get married. Didn't he want a child, me?"

"No, it wasn't that. He snuck into the hospital to see you on the night you were born. But don't blame your mother either. After your grandfather Kunugi died she was too scared that our father would also get killed to marry him. If a ninja is not in a position to protect his children it is better that he not acknowledge them so that they remain safe."

"Thank you Naruto-oto. I understand some things better now. When my friends would play ninja, Mama would always make me come inside. In my whole life there was only once she ever whipped me, and then she cried more than I did and wouldn't come out of her room for two days. I never let her catch me doing it again, but watch." She stood and spun prettily with her hands straight out and the short skirt on her waitress uniform flaring. The wind whipped past Naruto until he had to cover his face from the dust. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin the sushi?"

"That's all right. You were amazing. To think you can do so much without any training. If you had been allowed to attend the Academy I should now be calling you the Head of our Clan. And who is your fiancé?"

"Hayase-kun was a chunin until he was paralyzed during the Sand Invasion trying to defend the wall against that three-headed snake. Since his injury, he has learned a trade. He works as a cobbler and hopes to open his own shop soon. He has this idea on how he could make sandals which could channel chakra in the same way which metal weapons can be made to do."

"Sister, what an idea! Such a thing would improve shunshins and make water walking and climbing easier. If he can really do this I'll buy the first pair of shoes. Uhh, there is one thing, well... Forgive me. I don't mean to be objectionable... If his legs are paralyzed... It doesn't, I mean for us to be a clan, you know, with children in the Academy and such."

"Naruto-sama, as head of the clan you do have a right to inquire and I have a duty to reply directly. As far as completing his husbandly duties, he is quite capable, and quite good at it I might add. He-he, made you blush. Our children will have the opportunity to go to the Academy, no matter what my mother says. What about you? What are your plans to repopulate the Namikaze Clan? Do you have a special girl in mind?"

He flushed again, "There is one, if I haven't completely blown it. But between her clan and my own stupidity I don't know if we are even still together. Kohada, Minato and my mother left me quite a substantial inheritance. I think maybe half belongs to you."

"So generous, but I don't think... OH, could it be the Fox? I think maybe I have already received my inheritance. Let me tell you my family story, as much as I've put together."

"Before I was born, my great-uncle went into debt for some reason and Mama's brother couldn't help much because he was just starting a family. Then my grandfather died and Grandma had to sell our house and we all moved in with Great-uncle. There was a war and that Sora thing and fewer people could eat at restaurants and fish prices went up because all caravans required ninja escorts. They told me that when I was about two, the lenders almost foreclosed on the restaurant, but some unknown person bought up all the loans. From then on instead of paying monthly interest, Uncle deposited half the store's profits in a secret bank account."

"Shortly after I started first grade the Demon Fox attacked. I remember how frightened everyone was until they came to our tunnels and said the Hokage had captured the Fox. Everyone wanted the new Hokage to kill the Fox right then, but for some reason they wouldn't tell us kids, he said no. But our eating place was one of the few which wasn't damaged and there were two ninjas in scary black masks who made sure our deliveries from the coast always got through, so we had more business than ever."

"It was after Christmas that year when an old man in glasses came to the house and told me I owned half the sushi bar and the whole bank account would be mine when I reached 18. I think daddy loved me and took care of me even when he was gone. Oh Naruto-oto." She gave him a big hug.

"Sister," he gave her a brotherly kiss. "There, that should give Moegi something to gossip about."

-- --

"Naruto-sensei, Hinata says I should apologize and keep my nose out my elders' business."

"Yeh, Boss. We didn't want to spy on you, but she made us do it. We missed lunch."

"We're sorry anyhow. Do you have any chips?"

Naruto immediately forgot about the genin because he saw the person he wanted to talk to and ran over to meet her coming up the steps. "Hinata-chan!"

"Did you enjoy your meeting with your sister?"

"I enjoyed it very much. She would like us to meet her fiancé. There is still an us, isn't there, onegai, Hinata-chan?"

"Of course there is still us. After loving you my whole life, do you think I would reject you over some silly book?"

"If you want me to, I'll throw it in the trash and never think about it again. The book doesn't mean anything to me. I don't even know why I bothered to put addresses in it. They don't mean a thing. I almost burnt it last night, but... for some reason..."

"It's the names, isn't it? The names of people who rejected you in the past and have now acknowledged you. Even want to be close to you. That is what it means to you."

"They don't matter. Just throw it away. What was important was when you and Sakura and Ino and TenTen kissed me publicly, and not just because you are the prettiest girls in the country, but because you know me best."

Hinata got very stern. "That settles it, we are never going to throw out that book. I know well what it means to crave public acknowledgment by those important to us. Besides, it is important that a Hokage have the support of the people. So tonight, after everyone leaves, you and I are going read through that black book and you will tell me all about each one."

"Hinata-chan! Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel bad."

"I need you to know that I trust you, Naruto-chan. But then, if there would happen to be a technique which you enjoyed, I would want to learn it for you." They both turned red.

"We can practice any time you want, Hina-chan," so they did.

When Naruto next became aware of anything other than the kunoichi next to him, he looked around at the balcony and surrounding buildings covered with cheering ninjas. For one brief instant he thought he spied a laughing Jiraiya standing on the peak of the roof across the street, next to his smiling parents.

**Next: **Chapter 51

Decisions

Author's note: For those who were wondering, Naruto's little black book came from Chapter 24 of To Become a Chunin.


	51. Decisions

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 51

Decisions

_October 5 – Two years. Two long sad years, Nii-chan. Just want be by self, remember you but they won't allow. Why meeting today of all day? Can I make decision affect all of someone life?_

"Decisions must be made and actions taken immediately. It is disgraceful for the heir of the Senju clan to be living in the orphans home like some foundling."

Sarutobi tapped his pipe on the ashtray. "We all agree, Councilor-sama. That is why we are here to make those decisions. Otemba, after designating you as the child's Godmother, Tsunade has apparently abdicated all responsibility. Ease your mind. We know you are in no position to raise a child and in any case, a decision about such a person would not be left to an underage kunoichi alone. Unfortunately the obvious choices, Tsunade and Okama are not viable. Okama is... well, what is sometimes referred to as a confirmed bachelor."

Kushina caught on quickly. "Ohh my... Even so, from what people have told me, Okama-sama is an honorable person. I can't believe he would place the child in any danger."

Okama chuckled, "Arigatou, sweetie, but the Third is correct. Some of my 'associates' might not fall under your definition of honorable and neither my lifestyle nor my shinobi duties are conducive to raising a child. If we had a secure compound like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha we might make it work, but the Senju are spread throughout the village, limiting family support and security. If all else fails we will ask a jonin level clan member with a family to retire for the honor of raising the prince. Would fostering work?"

Sarutobi bridged his fingers in thought. "That brings its own set of complications. The rest of the founding clans are similar to the Senju. Only the Uchiha have a safe compound and there would be some opposition to having the Head of the Senju raised by the Uchiha. Likewise the Uchiha would object to him being raised by the Hyuuga. We cannot allow him to be the prize in internal or external clan politics. The Akimichi and the Inuzuka are somewhat boisterous for a young child without their bloodlines. The Nara would be a possible option, if not for the recent illness of Shikaku's mother. It would be appropriate for a Senju to grow up with a love for the forest."

"Outside the Village, normally such a child would be fostered with the head of a smaller country. However, with the way in which this war is spreading... the Sand Village is the the only assuredly safe place on the continent and the current Kazekage is not renowned as a family man. The Daimyo's son and his new wife would be ideal except for the tradition of keeping Palace and Village separate. Otemba, this custom may seem strange to someone not raised here, but to violate it would cause consternation among traditionalists." The elder glared at him. "Okama do you have any thoughts concerning a clan member who might not resent taking on this assignment full ti..."

An idea sprang to the front of Kushina's mind and out her mouth. "Hokage-sama! Perhaps we are limiting ourselves by considering only one side of Tsunade's family. First let me tell you about someone I met at the memorial service...

-- --

The widow was already struggling with the crowd when the baby grabbed her glasses and she dropped everything. "Let me help you."

"Oh, arigatou. I'll be all ri... I know you. You are the ninja who organized this memorial service. I wanted to thank you. It was very comforting. My name is Futari and my baby is Shiho. She is 9 months."

The kunoichi cradled the baby who immediately grabbed her mask. "I'm called Otemba. Was your husband a ninja?"

"No. After he got us to safety he went back to try and protect the store. It was also our home and held everything we owned in this life. Then one of those flying things caught fire and exploded when it struck our apothecary. He was gone and everything else was too. Now my baby and I live on the Hokage's dole and the charity of the monks."

-- --

"She is well educated with a knowledge of herbs and drugs, responsible, has no family and no prospects, and best of all is nursing. Okama-sama, I'm betting you know an older bachelor ninja of good character who wouldn't mind retiring to the country with a ready-made family and a steady source of income."

_October 9 – And so two years later am back to beginning, Nii-chan. After delivery, back to the war._

"AUNTIE!" Kushina was in civilian clothes with a high collar and an elaborate hair style which obscured her face from casual passersby as well as if she was veiled.

"Child! It's so good of you to come visit old auntie and for you to bring Ichi-whats-his-name along with you."

Minato feigned exasperation, "Tsuchitara-sensei, you know very well when I drive the peddler's wagon to call me Trader Ichigo. Now give me a big kiss and we'll run off together and live a life of sin and merriment."

"And I've warned you that there will be little merriment and certainly no sin if you persist in calling me sensei. I'm no high priced city doctor, but just a simple country herbalist. Now give me a kiss and introduce your friends. Senju Kokuu-san, how pleasant to see you again."

The ninja with the short gray beard was carrying the baby. "Please Tsuchitara-san, I am no longer using my family name. This is the little one who is the reason behind all of this. Tenzou, meet your Aunt Tsuchitara." She fussed and cooed approvingly over the baby. "This is my wife Futari and my daughter Shiho."

"Futari-san, I just know we will become good friends. I was told that you know herbs and natural medicines, so we have much in common. If you wish, I could use help in the shop. The local workmen have spent the last two days fixing up the small house for you across the way. There is a separate bedroom for the children and a nice yard where they can play. I think you will like the kitchen, but the old furniture will need replaced eventually. Do you want me to hold you, Shiho-chan? Up! What are you looking at, baby? Has Tsunade examined her? I think she is going to need glasses."

Futari looked down timidly, "We were not a ninja family. I have never met the Lady Tsunade. Civilians don't use the ninja hospital except for emergencies and advanced surgeries, but the medical practitioner at the clinic never mentioned any problems."

"What is that? Konoha allows its children to be treated by quacks and half-trained technicians! Just wait until I see that niece of mine; I'll give her something to think about. Where does she believe the next generation of ninjas come from anyway? Oh sorry Shiho darling. Auntie didn't mean to be so loud. Tomorrow Mommy is going to bring you and bubby back so we can play all day and give you a thorough checkup."

Kushina couldn't stop smiling at Tsuchitara, the one person who had the ability to cow Tsunade. She would have given all the money in her purse to watch a battle of wills between Auntie and Oroichimaru. "This is the new patrol chunin. Kasen Hyuuga is a newly minted winner of the Suna Chunin Exam, so of course she already knows everything. Actually she is quite good and her eyes are perfect for making sure no one shows unusual interest in the new family, so the Hokage leaves her in your care to mold into a human being like you do to all the chunin who get assigned here."

"Kasen-chan and I are going to be great friends just like her sister Teriko-chan is. Honey, you make sure to come to have some tea this evening with Raido-chan. That boy has been a joy to have around these last four months."

-- --

A cold autumn storm was beating at the windows when Kushina awoke. She was disoriented and unsure of where she was, but certain of when she was. It was midnight, October 10, the second anniversary of the Demon Fox attack. Pain, fear, panic and too many memories flooded over her. Lightning flashed, highlighting a tailed figure lurking in the doorway to her room. "AUNTIE!"

She was safe, back in her old bed in Tsuchitara's library. Sobbing, she was rocked back and forth with her face buried in the older woman's ample bosom. The sobs subsided into hiccups and she snuggled closer into the warm arms. "I'm so stupid... But I miss them so much... Shiguma-nii-chan and Father... and Osamu-sensei... and... and... That woman is so brave... She lost her husband and home just a month ago and courageously moved on for the sake of her daughter without even time to mourn. Why am I such a baby?"

"Shh, child. There is no correct way to express sadness and loss. Everyone displays sorrow differently. Just remember that they aren't really gone as long as we hold them in our hearts."

"Sometimes when I try to move on, that scares me too. I get busy and I don't think about them for a while and I get afraid I'm forgetting them and it makes me sad."

"Baby, did your brother ever do things to hurt you?"

"NO! How could you say that? He was always kind to me!"

"Then why do you think he should want to cause you pain after he's gone? I think your family and friends are looking down and cheering all your victories and crying with you when you are injured or sorrowful and hoping you find love and a new family. So if you want your ancestors to have a pleasant afterlife then maybe you should strive to be happy too."

-- --

"Oooh, such a biggy-iggy boy. What big blue eyes my itty bitty Godson has. Yes you do, yes you do. Are they going to be hazel like your aunt's or turn brown. Futari, thank you for letting me hold him. I know I can't do much in the way of Godmothering, but if there is ever anything I can do for Ten-chan, or Shi-chan either, please ask. I pledge to you like I did to Moritsugumi to make sure he is taken care of in any way which I can help. I know the best I could ever have done for him was finding you."

"No Otemba-san, I am in your debt. I love Tenzou-chan just as much as Shiho-chan. The Hokage himself couldn't take him away from me now. He was born the same day my honored husband died. Sometimes I imagine I sense his soul in the baby."

She continued, "Arigatou. You have given me a new home and a kind man to protect me. Where a younger man might try to force me, he is wise enough to know that when my mourning is done that I will come to him, at least out of duty if not out of love. Pray to the spirits for me that someday I come to love him as he deserves, just as I loved my honored late-husband."

-- --

"It ends there." Sakura leafed through the remaining pages. "It seems that October 10 became year's end for Kushina. The start of the fourth diary: October 11 –"

_October 11 – Do all I can for you, Futari, you and your little family. First thing I do is make sure never learn my part in bringing down flaming wreakage which destroy apothecary business, home and murder husband. Better you blame people punished, no longer exist, than those pledged defend you, Uzumaki and Uchiha. Same for baby Tenzou. What good to know person delivered him also made fire bomb fall on mother house? In five year come back go Academy, details come hazy, old history._

_Say goodbye Kamome Village, Auntie Tsuchitara, and Futari family._

It was a sunny, cool fall morning, but they bundled the babies up warmly so that they could have a farewell breakfast on Tsuchitara's front porch. Suddenly a blur appeared in the roadway. Kushina jumped up, afraid that something was seriously wrong. "Ichigo, what's the emergency. You're going to blow your cover. Traders don't run that fast."

"Sometimes we run like that. Raido, Otemba, get packed. We're leaving."

Tsuchitara stood on the porch with her hands on her hips, looming over where he had stopped in front of the steps. "Silly Minato, what have you been up to?"

"Well, have you heard the story about the farmer's twin daughters and the traveling salesman? It is much funnier before the farmer shows up."

-- --

"Otemba-chan, one moment of your time before you leave. I guess our conversation last night left an old woman feeling her mortality. When my time comes there is something I would like someone to know in case Tsunade is not available. Those three men who attacked you, they were chasing a silly rumor that I had a hidden safe full of ancient gold. Nonsensical of course... But I need to show you how to open my vault."

-- --

"I am completely disgusted with you. After your recent experiences I thought you would swear off civilian chicks. Besides, didn't I see you back in the Village going out with Yoshino?"

"I did vow to not take such a chance again and I promise we weren't doing anything but kissing in the hayloft, but it was twins!... Their father is not a reasonable man. Well, Yoshino isn't a reasonable woman either. I would prefer that you didn't mention it to her."

"Ow, my aching butt. If you hit one more chuckhole like that, I'm getting down and walking with Raido, dress or no dress."

"Heh, Red you might as well rest your legs while you can. After sleeping tonight at the ANBU station, we run straight back to the front, the Waterfall front, that is. Oroichimaru has opened a second front in support of the Grass Country and Okama is blockading the border with the Rain. So far the Sand is just quietly watching their borders. They don't like what is happening in the Grass, but it doesn't directly affect them. Any move against the Bird or River Countries would bring them in instantly. The Lightning Country shows no sign of entering the conflict. The Earth pulling out of the Whirlpool battle and continuing disagreements between the Raikage and the Daimyo still have them paralyzed."

Kushina smiled knowingly. Her trip to Kumo had been one of her only victories which left her with no regrets. Raido whipped out his black sword and called a warning, "Ichigo! Ninjas!" Three ANBU landed in front of him and the leader walked over to the wagon.

"Captain, you are required immediately at the ANBU station. A surprise thrust by the Rain has pushed through Okama's line and is advancing on Nagame Village. We'll bring the wagon in."

Before her eyes the harmless Trader Ichigo morphed into the stern Minato-jonin. A cape magically appeared from a hidden compartment and with the addition of a mask over his fake goatee he changed again into an anonymous ANBU captain. "Otemba, get changed."

She scrambled into the back of the wagon. "Give me two minutes to get this dress off and let my hair down. No, better make it four. This cart has played hell with my kidneys. I need to find a bush."

**Next: **Chapter 52

Autumn Rain


	52. Autumn Rain

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 52

Autumn Rain

A warm Autumn Rain was falling while the Leaf ninjas raced through the trees. The mixed squad consisted of six ANBU and two young chunin carrying swords. The ANBU captain set a grueling pace which everyone else struggled to maintain. Without any trouble he could easily outdistance them all and he wanted to reach the battle immediately, before it was too late. But if he took off on his own it would shatter discipline. A squad which allowed itself to become strung out and scattered was vulnerable to ambush and being picked off individually. He wouldn't allow such a thing.

An ANBU lieutenant and a kunoichi in a mask came up beside him. "Are you familiar with the game trail Tsume and I used to approach the village unseen from the south?" He nodded. "Unless you plan on executing a flanking attack on the whole invasion by yourself, you might want to go that way. Now take off."

"Otemba, what are you talking about? I'm in command here. I can't just leave."

The ANBU disagreed, "Captain, the rest of us will need a rest stop in about a half hour. Meanwhile you would wear yourself out pacing around in circles while we caught our breath, so you might as well save yourself the worry and get out now. We got along just fine while you've been away doing other things, so you can be sure we won't slack off just because Papa Min isn't around to watch us."

Emotions are hard to read behind an ANBU mask, but his eyes flickered with a range of conflicting feelings. "OK, Otemba, you and Raido have never been in a fight like this. Don't take chances." He disappeared so fast that it was hard to follow his path through the trees.

The black mask turned to the white one, "I thought he would never leave. So, are we doing the flanking action?"

The ANBU nodded, "Surely. We had to get rid of him now because we cross the best route north in ten minutes."

-- --

White eyes behind a white falcon mask. "Twelve. Approaching two or three dozen with five carts, apparently refugees."

The lieutenant looked at Kushina and Raido, "ANBU cut them off. You two protect the convoy in case they get past us."

_October 12 – The boy so much like you, Nii-chan. Little Sister tell how always look after and protect her. Tell how he loved family and village. Tell how he loved._

The boy walking along beside the wagon in the autumn rain was not worried. Koubai had been eight like his little sister was now when the Rain ninjas had last attacked a year and a half ago. Now ten years old, he remembered the two beautiful girls who had come to help their resident chunin, Mikoto Uchiha, save the village. He was certain that they would return to punish the bad men. Ninjas always came when you needed them. Especially the younger one with brown hair. She had moved so gracefully, like nothing he had ever seen before. If only she had not gone off with that guy with the yellow hair, he could have looked at her longer.

Suddenly he and his sister were whisked into the wagon and someone was swatting the horse on the rump. "Go! They are on you! If you have weapons prepare them!" It was her, his ninja. Even wearing a mask he could tell. (Why did she have to wear a mask so he couldn't see her pretty face like he wanted?) She was going to save them again. This time she would not be allowed to leave without promising to marry him. She moved quickly down the line squeezing people into overloaded wagons, tossing out any prize possession which got in her way, and swatting draft horses into an unaccustomed gallop.

She shoved the last man, who she recognized as one of Mayor Rimmukanji's henchmen carrying a double bit felling axe, into the last wagon and stepped in beside Raido who was easily keeping pace with the horses while running backwards to keep an eye on the muddy path behind them. "Hear anything?"

He smiled. It was a handsome smile from this profile. "They intercepted them all right. From the sounds I'm betting ANBU is getting the better of the fight, but I doubt they can stop'em all unless the Rain really wants to stop and fight instead of doin' whatever they think to be doin'."

"Right. I'm heading back up front. Give a yell if you see anything." It wasn't long before she did hear him yell.

Two Rain ninjas. She hesitated. They couldn't possibly be so lucky as to only allow two out of a dozen to break through the line. She slowed down and let the second wagon catch up to her so that she could keep a closer watch on Raido's running battle. He was busy herding his opponents to his preferred locations, in touch with the convoy yet too far away for an accurate shuriken throw. Still she kept her mind on her first duty of protecting the lead wagons. THERE! From out of the trees up the hill on the opposite side of the road came two more ninjas.

She jumped over the wagon and blocked the first Rain-nin who carried a spear with blades on both ends, but the second was too far away to stop from throwing shuriken at the lead wagon. The driver was struck in the arm and side, but more importantly one sliced the horse's hamstring. The brave animal stumbled onward on three legs until it managed to slow down enough to prevent a disastrous crash before collapsing to the ground between two large rocks.

Kushina was enraged. To her mind the only thing more cowardly than attacking a defenseless animal was hurting a child. They had set up the ambush well; there was no way for the other wagons to get around the first wagon or even pull off the road and no way to protect all the wagons at once. As she went for the shuriken ninja she spied the boy standing in the back of the broken lead wagon watching the fight intensely and screamed, "Run for the woods! Run for your lives!"

Kushina thought better of the invaders when it became clear that they were only interested in battling her and not in killing the civilians. It allowed her to fight her way back toward Raido where they could support each other. Progress was slow. Her opponent had the better footing as she was confined to the muddy road and that darn spear was moving too fast with the blades coming at her from both sides and all directions. Shuriken guy had taken himself out of the fight, apparently to loot the wagons, which was fine by her as at the moment she had her hands quite full.

Osamu, her sensei back in the Whirlpool, had humbly claimed the title of Second-Best Swordsman, though she did not know who he could possibly have called Master. He had been no effete fencing master, but a street fighter as at home in a brawl as in a tournament, so she had been taught to use her sword to counter almost any hand weapon made. The spear came at her from the left side and she parried it, quickly grabbing the shaft. With control of his weapon she lunged forward. Osamu had been thorough. It was no surprise to her when the spear came apart in his hands with the two ends connected by a chain.

Countering the right blade was no problem and her riposte could have been deadly as long as she took care not to get her katana wrapped by the chain. It was then she realized that maybe she hadn't trained for everything. A sword fight on a slick, rocky surface carried its own complications. A yank on the chain and she slipped down on her left side into a mud puddle with half the spear under her and the tip of the other half aimed toward her breast. She managed to barely block the first thrust aside when her opponent was forced to duck down out the way of a twirling ax aimed at his head. Of its own accord the half spear in her left hand thrust itself between his ribs and into his right lung.

She glanced up out of the muck to thank her savior. The axe man stood in the third wagon, bleeding from a line of shuriken which ran from head to his knees. He fell over sideways into the bed of the wagon. She jumped up to retaliate, but shuriken man was already retreating to safety behind the two who were fighting Raido. The scarred boy was bleeding from at least three places, but he had managed to hold his own against two other chunin. Now the black sword and the silver stood back to back slashing at their opponents and driving them away from the wagons.

Raido stumbled but quickly recovered when Kushina pushed him out of the way and took shuriken guy's water jutsu straight in the gut. Raido parried the weapons which followed the attack and scolded her, "Are you OK? What do you think you are doing stepping in front like that? I can dodge just fine myself."

She shook herself. At least the cold rain and the icy puddle had washed most of the muck off of her. "Oh get over it. When I was eight years old my sensei used to hit me with stronger water blasts just to get my attention. I read his hand signs and figured it would be pretty weak, but this was pathetic. Let me show them a real water jutsu." The puddle jumped up and flew off as dozens of water shuriken. One Rain ninja was so pleased with himself for being able to block all the shuriken aimed at him that he barely noticed when the black sword removed his head.

Wounded and clearly outclassed in weapons and jutsu, shuriken guy turned and ran until the water spear ripped through his side. The last invader wouldn't make the same mistake of turning his back on the chunin, and so he inadvertently escaped directly into the waiting arms of three ANBU. "Thanks for leaving this one alive for questioning. He is in better shape than the one we captured."

"Lieutenant, we need the medic for a civilian in the third wagon and Raido has some cuts, too."

"So do you."

"Hunh, where? Ohh, I hadn't had time to notice. That double spear dude was pretty good. That horse will probably need put down and the driver was hit, too. Better get them all back... Ally, Ally Oxen Free! Come on out! I hope they didn't get totally lost."

It turned out that the ones who had only been able to make it the shortest way into the forest were the limping driver supported by his wife and a crying little girl. "Where's my brudder? Where Koubai?"

"The boy in the first wagon? Didn't he go with you?" Kushina jumped directly into the damaged lead wagon. The boy was covered in blood from at least five shuriken. One had cut his trachea and he was gurgling up blood. "Medic! His windpipe is sliced open!"

The monkey mask replied, "Do what you can. This guy will bleed to death if I don't repair his artery. Keep him alive for two minutes!"

Water. Blood is just water with a few impurities mixed in. I've got a feel for water. It will do whatever I want. Except for rain. Rain does whatever it wants and now it was coming down harder, obscuring the senses which were exploring for the arteries and veins which were leaking down into the lungs. Pull the blood out of the lungs and maybe feel it better and maybe help him breath. Discard it. Wish I could do that re-infusing trick, but right now I need both hands to search. There! An artery and a vein both draining right into the slashed throat. Right hand keep the fluid in just like it belongs. Left hand keep the pipe closed up so nothing else gets in. Hurry up ANBU!

He needed more air so she sealed the trachea as best she could, pulled down her mask, and leaned over and blew into his bloody mouth. That face, that angelic face children have once they leave babyhood behind and before hormones start warping them into adults, smiled at her. His ninja kunoichi had kissed him.

_- - - She was so lovely she excited him in a way he did not quite understand. Her long wavy hair cascading down her shoulders was bright red for some reason instead of brown, but that made her even more beautiful. Her lips were painted brilliant scarlet to match, but otherwise she looked just as he remembered her, his ninja, his first love. Her hands caressed him beneath his chin as she confessed her eternal devotion._

Koubai whispered, "uff... u." For the second time in five weeks she felt a chakra network collapse. In sadness and exhaustion she fell across the lifeless child.

From far away she could hear the distraught mother wailing in grief, "NOOO, KOUBAI! NO... Why my baby?...NO!"

The kunoichi did all she could. She pushed the wet stringy hair out of her face, wiped his blood from her mouth with her sleeve and crawled on her knees to the side of the wagon and hugged the grieving parents. "Mother, his last words were for you. He said 'I Love You.' "

She jumped out of the bed of the wagon and her face turned hard as she pulled up her mask. She reached over her shoulder and drew the katana as she stalked heavily toward the Rain-nin laying on his side while trying to hold his intestines in. A hand grabbed her wrist. "Do not stain this blade. It is too magnificent for that type of work, as are you, as is your family." She stared at Raido's damaged face for a long time as if she did not recognize him. Finally she closed her eyes and thought about her fine words to Mizuki and her Father's admonition not to seek revenge and with a deep breath slipped the sword back into its scabbard.

She walked more slowly toward the injured ninja and knelt down, both knees landing on his bloody shirt. He screamed. She eased the pressure. "Why, why did you kill the boy? Why would you target civilians, refugees?"

"No, no... Wouldn't target civilians... Hanzou wouldn't think it's honorable... Just doing mission... wagons... Leave civilians alone." He panted heavily through his mouth.

"Mission? What mission involves these wagons?" He wouldn't answer so her knee pressed on his wound again.

"GOLD!... We were just after the gold."

She turned and stared at the group gathering around the wagons, then quietly asked, "And the boy?"

"He just got... in the way... There was nothing personal."

"Thank you. I understand now. Let me make you more comfortable. The medic will see you after he takes care of the civilians." She rolled him onto his back and arranged his backpack so that it cradled his head before walking away without looking behind.

He found it hard to see because of the rain in his eyes and he was gasping for breath. He choked and coughed some from the water, each cough causing an explosion of pain. He tried to turn his head, but found that his pack wouldn't allow him to turn to either side and his wound wouldn't allow him to sit up. He tried to shield his face with his hands but his side opened excruciatingly and he gasped even harder swallowing more liquid. He couldn't spit it out or drink it fast enough and still gasp in air. He tried to clamp his mouth shut and breath through his nose but his lungs demanded more oxygen. The wind blew the rain into his face in blinding sheets. In horror he surrendered as he finally realized that perhaps it was indeed personal.

The Rain ninja's eyes were fixed wide open as quietly his mouth and lungs filled up with the cold Autumn Rain.

**Next: **Chapter 53

Nagame Forest


	53. Nagame Forest

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 53

Nagame Forest

_October 12 – Sacrifice Nii-chan. It is expected that ninja be sacrificed for village and country. Not expected sacrifice be child. Not expect be for money. Understand for love or country or friend, not money. Maybe think harder on lives common people._

Kushina marched over to the third wagon. The refugees began to act uneasy as she shifted the cargo around near the front of the bed. They all took a step forward as if there was something they should do to stop her when she kicked open the false front of the wagon and revealed the hidden compartment under the seat. She yanked out a strongbox. "And what is this?"

Everyone suddenly looked anywhere but at her. No one answered so she turned on the axeman covered in bandages and propped up on some bags in the back of the wagon. "You. You ran for this wagon as soon as it stopped. What's in the box? I'll carve it open if I have to."

He met her eyes bravely. "Gold coins, Ninja-han, Ma'am. Some 10,000 ryu bills and promissory notes. I'm called Koubaku and 'm responsible fer it."

"Koubaku. Then the boy, Koubai, was..."

"A finer nephew no man never had, Ma'am."

"Then why would you endanger him and every one of these people by hiding treasure among refugees? This chest killed Koubai as much as that demon spawn did. Does some rich man pay enough to compensate you for your nephew?"

"Ya don't understand, Ninja-han. Everyone agreed this was necessary. The gold is the lifeblood of the village so we tried ta sneak it out ta save it from the Rain thiefs. It'll buy seed fer next year's crop and supplies we can't make ourselves to rebuild whate'er the war destroys. Koubai was a brave lad and loved Nagame Village as much as any growed man." Everyone solemnly nodded in agreement, with rain dripping down their faces.

Quietly Kushina placed the chest back in the secret compartment and shoved a crate in front to hide the broken door. "Can we give them an escort?"

"No," the ANBU lieutenant turned her down. "We lost Falcon in the fight. We can't mount an effective counterattack with fewer than six."

"Right. As soon as you clear the road, I suggest you make for Kakikae Village. There is a ninja squad posted there for protection and they have a warehouse full of tents and emergency supplies." She pulled out a tablet and hunched over it to keep it out of the rain as she wrote. "Give this chit to Mayor Daigiri and the Daimyo will pay for everything. He would take care of you anyhow, but this way if there are any questions they can come after me instead of him. He'll lock up that box for you, too. Kami watch over you."

-- --

Hinata paused, "Look, there is something written in the margins. It looks like the same hand, but much more neatly written."

_One never knows what seeds they plant. Years later I was again able to attend the Halloween Pageant at Kakikae Village and discovered some changes had been added. It seems that while the Shippuuden was defeating the fox, that Kushina was killing four spear wielding Rain-nins so that the Whirlpool refugees could escape, and bringing a murdered boy back to life with a touch of her hand. And so the legend grows. Hee-hee-hee._

_-- --_

_October 13 – Never been to real war before, Nii-chan. Been to siege, been to fierce battles between squads. Even been deadly urban warfare. But when armies fought with hundreds ninjas on each side, was at HQ. Even missed evacuation fights. Battle in Nagame Forest different. Death waited behind each tree in woods and most already splashed with blood._

The lieutenant pointed down through a misty opening in the trees into a small glade occupied by a guarded camouflaged tent which received a steady stream of messengers. "What luck! I figured at best to take out a couple of patrols before things got too hot, but instead we find an officer. Panther and I will take on that General in the tent." He bumped fists with another ANBU. "Black Sword, Turtle, Monkey, cause as much havoc as possible to keep them off our backs. Mask, after starting things off, counter any water jutsus and play defense. Clear?" "Hai!!" "Let's move down."

The sentry in the trees behind the tent died quietly. Kunai arched high into the sky with tags fluttering behind them. One ninja noticed and almost managed to call a warning before a water spear passed through his chest and shattered the knee of the kunoichi standing behind him. Another group dodged the second spear, but not the explosive notes which landed a tenth-second later. A half dozen explosions blew in all sides of the tent, taking out the guards, and the fire bomb turned the whole scene into a raging inferno. In spite of the massive destruction neither Panther nor the Lieutenant showed the slightest surprise when a blackened figure leaped out of the blaze toward them.

A water jutsu sent Raido spinning. Kushina stepped in front and blocked the next one while the medic in the monkey mask got the scarred boy back on his feet. The next jutsu was water spikes and Kushina had to brace her feet with chakra to block them with a watershield. Monkey ran to help Turtle, who stood with four bodies at his feet, bleeding from a kunai in his shoulder. The water spike struck the medic's mask in the center of his forehead and exploded the top of his skull. Kushina charged with water sword and shield, but was knocked back by the next barrage of water spikes. Leaping over her head, the black sword slashed and silenced that jutsu for good.

The Lieutenant knelt down and placed his hand on Panther's shoulder. "Goodbye old friend. It has been many years since we met during our first year at the Academy. I couldn't have had a better teammate." The body burst into flames and soon all that was left were soggy ashes. He slowly backed away from the jonin general until he met Kushina and Raido.

The bleeding Turtle came running over. "I've sent Monkey on his way. Otherwise there is good news and bad news. The good news is that we lured about thirty of their fighters away from the front. The bad news is, HERE THEY COME!"

Kushina erected a half circle barricade around them out of mist, two puddles and the light rain which was still falling. A continuous barrage of jutsus and weapons drove her back until she braced herself against the trunk of a giant maple tree. When attacks came, Raido and Turtle jumped out for quick clashes before ducking back behind the barrier. The Lieutenant stood quietly with his arms folded, staring fixedly through the transparent wall at the Rain jonin.

She cursed herself as a throwing ax coated in water chakra battered its way through a soft spot in the barricade and nearly struck Raido. Continuous use of chakra and a bad left hand had made her too weak to support a wall which was getting thicker with each jutsu it absorbed. The best way to shed excess water was to use it. She slapped the wall with both hands, "Water Spike Jutsu!" Spikes shooting in all directions tore through the ranks of enemy which had wandered too close or were too slow to block.

The first thing she observed was that not a single spike had come within two meters of the jonin. The second was that he now stood next to the wall and when he touched the surface, it collapsed. Defenseless against such speed and superior techniques, she grabbed over her shoulder for Little Lady, but the Lieutenant reacted first. Useless in a jonin fight, her defense crushed, she rushed into the melee with Raido and Turtle.

At the point of being overwhelmed, there was a pause and half their opponents turned and charged off in the other direction. There was a blur and blood spraying in all directions from cut throats, a glimpse of yellow, then multiple bodies spinning rapidly into the air from four different locations. More opponents turned away, but she could see nothing new but flashes of white light followed by death screams. The white flashes cut their way towards them.

"Otemba, Raido, are you all right?"

Raido laughed, "Just peachy, Kakashi. We had them right where we wanted them. Couldn't hardly swing our swords without hitting two or three at a time. How did you get here?"

"We saw the smoke from the fires and then half their troops up and left. Everybody said it was a trap, but you know Minato. He had to see what was going on. He busted their line and we overwhelmed them, then he ran off after the ones who had retreated to see what all this ruckus was about. Nobody expected to see you taking on the whole darn Rain army."

Kushina yelled, "Turtle break off. Flash is taking on that jonin. The Lieutenant needs us."

They found him on both knees, barely conscious and surprised to still be alive. "Who called the captain? I'm in real trouble now." He fainted into her arms.

-- --

"And I should have both of you up on charges if you hadn't gotten lucky and saved those refugees and happened to break the back of the invasion. You were supposed to follow me back here instead of going hunting on your own. Red, wipe that smile from your face. Don't think you and Raido are off the hook just because you weren't technically part of my ANBU squad. I see your fingerprints all over this recklessness. 100 percent casualties on my squad! Three good men dead and you four in the hospital!"

The steel vault door opened slowly and two Hyuuga walked in. Since all of the civilians had been evacuated, Nagame Village's bunker had been converted into an extremely secure emergency field hospital.

"Did I hear somebody mention recklessness? Pretty wild talk from somebody who on his own smashed the enemy's front line and then ran off to track down 50 more guys."

"Actually Hizashi, it was only about thirty that the captain followed. I counted."

"You tell it how you want, Bekkou, and I'll tell it my way. Otemba-chan, so lovely to see you in bed again, but never in mine." (Sigh) Teriko swatted him before going to sit on Kushina's mattress and ask about Kasen and Auntie Tsuchitara. Hizashi rubbed the back of his head but went on light-heartedly, "Kishun, don't let him rag on you too much. He would have done exactly the same attack if he had the brains to plan it out instead of always worrying that somebody will get hurt. Now to important things, when are you going to marry that pink-haired beauty you've been squiring around Konoha?"

"Hyuuga Hizashi-san, is Hyuuga Hiashi-sama in camp?"

He automatically straightened from his slouch to attention at hearing such formal language from a friend. "Haruno Kishun-san, Hiashi-sama is in the Waterfall Country. Is there something which you wish to report to the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Hyuuga Hizashi-san, it is my duty to notify you that while under my command that the ANBU Falcon was killed in battle east of Nagame Village while protecting civilian refugees. Both Rain-nin responsible are dead, one by his own hand. He spoke briefly of his mother and sisters and then, as is most proper, himself disposed of all secrets of both ANBU and clan. He will be missed by all who knew him and fought beside him."

Kushina sat up as she felt her hand being crushed. "Teriko? Your relative?"

A barely audible whisper, "Falcon was the ANBU code name for my brother... OH, NII-CHAN!" Kushina tried to put her arm around the crying kunoichi, but she jumped up and ran to her cousin. He managed a small, stiff bow with her wrapped around his waist.

"Haruno-san, Namikaze-san, on behalf of the Hyuuga Clan I thank you for your leadership and care for our kinsman. It will be remembered. His family and clan shall be informed."

-- --

"Minato tells me that the child has settled nicely into an ideal situation."

She took a quick glance around the small patrol chunin office and smiled briefly as her eyes lit on the tiny crack in the wall. "I think as good as is possible considering all the sadness which surrounds him and his new mother, Okama-sama. Kamome Village is a fine place to heal and its good people will assure him a pleasant childhood. With Kokuu and Tsuchitara to guard and protect him, he should have no problems as long as we do our job and keep war away from them."

"Hahaha. So let's get you into a squad, Otemba, and we'll clean out Nagame Forest."

-- --

She caught the water jutsu and sent it back as shuriken. The man next to her took a blast of water directly in the chest and fell unprotected head-first fifteen meters to the forest floor. She wished she had time to mourn him, but at the moment she couldn't even remember his name. Out of the original squad she had been assigned to, Kishun was the only teammate left. As they advanced tree to tree, she became increasingly appreciative of his skills. Their squad had been caught in a genjutsu trap, but by the time she had recognized and started to counter it, he had already killed the gen user and her guard.

So far they had not come upon any jonin too strong for them to handle, but it was clear that very few weak chunin were left alive to fight. Another tree, another trap, her water shield saving them from the explosion. Black tar clones oozing out of all the tree trunks, a spray of water shuriken to prove none were real and Kishun took care of the actual ninja. Branch by branch they fought together, each enhancing the other's capabilities, while all around them was the sound of battle and the screams of the dieing.

At last the trees gave way to the open meadow and the bursts of chakra which had drawn them all. In the center stood two spinning darting Hyuugas, sending companions to join their relative on his journey to the afterlife. Near the pair, a blinking, twinkling glare of white light sent others on their way. Circling them all, four streaks of yellow looking almost orange due to the spurts of blood following in their wake. Kushina and Kishun drove on the last mass of invaders, sword and kunai bringing still more death and destruction.

Little Lady stopped a millimeter from an exposed neck. He threw his weapons to the ground and dropped to his knees. Soon the only living Rain-nins in Nagame Forest were kneeling in the mud with their fingers interlocked behind their necks.

**Next: **Chapter 54

Dewdrop


	54. Dewdrop

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 54

Dewdrop

**Thank you all my readers, everyone. To date, "Kushina's Diary" has had 50,000 hits and "To Become a Chunin" is up to 30,000 hits. I appreciate your continuing readership. I especially enjoy the reviews I receive and try to reply to each one. They are what motivate me to keep writing. (Thanks Krazed, Cherry, Ravie, Nebula, Kyuubi, Luxuria, etc.)**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

_October 31 – Halloween, wonder how pagent went or if cancelled for war. Back in Waterfall. Most Rain gone, now fight Earth._

"Otemba! Welcome back. Put your weapons away because I'm drafting you. No fighting for you until we get all the paperwork off of Osaki's desk."

"It couldn't be that bad could it, Izumi?"

"Bad! It's horrible. Oroichimaru-sama took Hosaki Mitokado with him to the Grass and now poor Osaki is doing the work of all three jonin. Jiraiya is as useless as a second in command as he is brilliant in the field. It may be funny when the Third's desk is overflowing with paperwork, but here if the wrong thing gets buried, people could die. He doesn't have time to analyze troop movements and plan and he is too proud to ask his father for help."

She led the chunin into the mansion that served as a headquarters, but Kushina turned left instead of following her down the corridor. The large library was empty of furniture except for an ornate desk and chair. "That's what I figured." Now the secretary was following her as she went back out the door and spied an unoccupied chunin. "Umino-san, are you busy?"

"Never for the person who saved my wife. Please call me Kajikimaru."

"Arigatou. Could you run into town and find a couple of women to clean Oroichimaru's old office?"

"Be glad to. So you finally talked him into using it. Be back within the hour."

The girls spun on their heels, back through the door and down the hall to the last office and knocked before entering. "Come in Otemba. The stories of your exploits have preceded your return. Oh, and I'd like to apologize to you for the reports I had to send back to the Village. You know, don't you, if I had had the slightest question about your loyalty and advice that I would never have kept you on as my aide."

"So Osaki-sama, you value my advice?"

"Why yes, of course."

"Then leave... Climb up from behind that mountain on my desk and go mingle and find out what your troops are thinking. Shake a few hands, pat a few backs, stretch your legs awhile."

"I wish I could, but this paperwork..."

"Bugger the paperwork. Come back in two hours and your desk in the library will have four piles: Urgent, Needs signature, Good information, and Let someone else handle it. Get out of my office now. I've got a lot of work to do."

"I'll admit we need your help, but I have no need for Oroichimaru's office. I'll be fine here in my old room."

"Demons!... amateurs. The Hokage should assign jonin to the Daimyo's palace for six months to learn something about command presence before making them officers. Izumi, you don't need to hear this. Stick your fingers in your ears and hum."

"Na nana naaa, nana na..."

"My Father taught me long ago that the trappings of power are not for the convenience of the leader, but for the morale of the followers. Father said that the fancy office and the big desk give people a sense of security by allowing them to viscerally identify the chain of command, at least as long as the leader's ego doesn't go and get too inflated. Humans are pack animals who always feel more comfortable when they can easily identify the top dog."

"All your things will be in your new office when you get back. You can stop humming... Izumi, if you weren't listening why did you stop humming? Don't answer that or I would be forced to kill you. Out now, both of you. The paperwork's calling."

_November 12 – Replacements arrive. Shibi Aburame and injured rotate out._

"Temba-chan! Hello."

"Chouza, Shikaku, welcome to paradise. Yoshino-chan, are you my replacement? How did the Third ever let you go?"

"It's your fault. Watching you during the Sora raid made me realize how out of practice I had become from doing nothing but secretary work and dealing with the council, so I told him that three years was enough and he needed to find my successor. Now I'm in the war and Daikoku Fueno is working for the Hokage. What I want to know is how you got his stubborn son to requisition a new aide?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the paperwork accidentally got mixed into the signature pile. Heh heh. Come and report in and then I'll show you the system I worked out. Feel free to change it as you like... Osaki-sama, the new troops are here."

Osaki greeted them all warmly and was just beginning to realize that someone had maneuvered him into having a stern mama as his new aide-de-camp when a panting genin messenger arrived. "Shibi-chunin reports that he is being pushed back towards the river by an attack in force in the northwest quadrant and requests an extra squad as backup."

Chouza shifted his pack off his shoulders. "We'll go. Just show us where Shibi is located."

Kushina volunteered, "I can take you right to them as soon as I grab my katana. Your squad needs a fourth anyhow."

Osaki nodded. "Fine. Do it. We don't want Shibi to get hurt on his last day on the front."

_Trouble with earth jutsu is they always hurt. Water shurikn misses, just splash you a little. Rock shuriken misses and send shrapnel everywhere. Also never know ground stand on not jump or split or disappear under you. Kumade about out of chakra, counter all._

"Otemba, man I'm glad to see you, and not just for the normal reasons this time. I need a break." Kumade plopped down on the ground.

The situation looked pretty grim. The Earth-nin had the high ground as well as an excess of rocks to rain down on them. The only positive things were the large trees which they huddled behind and the small stream in front of them at the base of the hill that gave her plenty of water to construct barriers. Chouza asked, "What's the status, Shibi?"

"We have managed to stop their advance, but that hill gives them a strategic advantage and we have no cover for an attack. Any ideas, Shikaku?"

"They are too far away for my shadows to reach and it is too close to noon to find any long shadows to help, even in November. Yoshino?"

"I concur. The distance is too far and the terrain too unfavorable for a frontal attack. We would require help to flank them. Do you have any water jutsu to facilitate an attack?"

Kushina ducked as a rock struck the tree trunk above their heads. "Not really. A spear would only make them keep their heads down. A water barrier won't withstand a full-blown rock attack for long. A dragon requires too much chakra to call out unless I'm sure it is useful. That brook doesn't have enough water to undermine their position and I'm too far away anyhow. Some way to get Shikaku closer? Kumade-kun, how is your chakra level?"

The high sun and the south facing hill were problems for shadow jutsu, but at least it made the temperature comfortable for the Aburame destruction insects. They kept the Earth-nin quite distracted as Kushina, Kumade and Shikaku ran out of the trees and a short distance up the hill. Her water barrier was already in place when Kumade slapped the ground, "Earth Split Jutsu!" The crack ran all the way up the hill and shattered a boulder one ninja was hiding behind at the top. A retreating swarm of insects briefly darkened the sky as they fled back towards the trees and their master.

The bugs were followed by an even scarier swarm of rocks. The barrier wasn't going to hold for long. She was being battered by too many rocks with too much momentum. A 2 Kg ball of stone smashed through and struck her on the left thigh. She grimaced, but held the jutsu. It was necessary that it protect them for a little while longer.

She felt someone come up behind her and reach around to place his hands beside each of hers on the wall. She felt the heat of his chakra on her back and a chin on her shoulder as earth mixed into the barrier turning it a dirty brown. Rocks striking the wall splashed muck back at them, but it held and firmed up. He entwined his fingers with hers as his body pushed closer to her. The earthen wall hardened as the water enmeshed throughout and enveloped it, surrounded it, keeping it solid. Rock balls struck rhythmically sending shudders through them and making the surface even harder.

They hardly noticed as a black shadow lengthened and stretched through the long slash in the ground curving upward to the top of the hill. An edge of excitement tinged the normally bored voice, "Shadow Possession Complete!" A ninja jumped into the air and grabbed his ankles, tumbling uncontrollably halfway down the hill. Stunned, he scrambled back up the slope, only to be impaled by a mud javelin. Again, "Shadow Possession Complete!"

Her body was hot. There was only him and his chakra surrounding her, hugging her, filling her, his hardness and her strength linked inextricably together, becoming one. Entranced, they were breathing in rhythm as another flesh ball appeared and with a splurt of slime was speared to the slope. Again and again the jutsu climaxed until she heard a yell, "OH, what a woman!" Completely spent, he collapsed to the ground. Lost and disoriented without his warmth on her back and his hot chakra to sustain her, she sank to her knees, landing on top of him as the barrier's muddy water washed over them.

-- --

"GO!" Chouza gave them the signal as soon as the destruction bugs reached the bunkers where the Earth-nin were dug in. Little Temba led the charge up the hill carrying a huge ball of water. As always he was amazed at her determination and skill. Oh man, but she was sweet. And that kid following her around like a little puppy-dog had some skills too. That was a significant trench he made for someone who had been using chakra all day deflecting the enemy's jutsus.

If she can hold out for a little longer, Shikau's jutsu should be activated in place of the returning Aburame bugs. But those two, what? A combination? It takes weeks of intense training to learn to move chakra in sync like that, so how could they? A mud spear? No way! Well Chouza old chum, that is one girl you can evidently stop daydreaming about. Those two are a couple even if she doesn't admit it yet. The kid is obviously infatuated with her. Another mud spear!

"Chouza, an insect has detected more ninjas approaching the top of the hill. Be prepared to withdraw those three if those are Earth reinforcements."

"Right, Yoshino, let's get ready to pull them back."

She shouted, "Look! That isn't a welcoming celebration."

A three meter tall woman carrying a two meter long club loomed over the far end of the enemy line. A mighty swing batted two ninjas down the hill where they were intercepted by brown mud spears. Chouza stepped out from behind the tree with his mouth hanging agape. "I think I'm in love. OH, WHAT A WOMAN! Multi-size jutsu."

The four meter tall giant lead the charge up the hill, taking advantage of the gap in the line which the shadow had created. Yoshino stopped halfway up and threw two kunai over the heads of those to the left of where the shadow had caused havoc. The kunai stuck harmlessly in the outcrop they were hiding beneath, but tags began unwinding on the wire which connected them. The exploding rock face collapsed over them too quickly for their jutsu to prevent.

Shikaku picked up the muddy, exhausted chunin and carried them back to the safety of the trees. She was still conscious but the boy was out cold. He laid them side by side and made sure they were stable before racing back up the hill after Yoshino.

Despite their supposedly safe positions having been flanked from both ends, the Earth-nins fought valiantly with stones and traps. The last three standing fled into the slope of the hill, but too late. A giant fist and a giant club struck the earth behind them. Shibi sent a burrowing beetle into the ground and confirmed that the jutsu had been dispersed. The three would never leave their hillside graves.

Chouza shrank a meter to match her size and stuck out his over-sized hand. "You really saved our bacon. I'm Chouza Akimichi of the Leaf. I never knew the Waterfall had such an accomplished Expansion Jutsu. Would you have a chance to maybe compare techniques sometime?" Her hand felt so soft in his until she started to squeeze. He matched her crushing pressure with a broad smile.

"An Akimichi? Glad ta meet you. Yer pretty good fer a skinny kid. Yeh definitely, you show me yers and I'll show ya mine. Name's Roteki Kobushi o' the Waterfall Country."

"Dewdrop Fist, how absolutely lovely. I predict this will be the start of a long beautiful friendship, Little Dewdrop."

-- --

"Naruto, please, stop." They had been conducting their kissing experiments with appropriate vigor.

"Sorry, sorry, Hinata. Forgive me. Don't be mad. I didn't mean to..."

"Shh, shh, it's OK." She rested her forehead on his shoulder, hiding her face. "When you touch me, it feels so good, but I just can't. With your hands under my... on my... ch-ch-chest... I wish I could just t-take off all my clothes and.. and... give... But I can't. I can't disappoint Father when he is trying so hard to protect me and Hanabi."

"And if the elders charged that you had disgraced the Hyuuga Clan they would seal you, especially if you were disgraced by me."

"NARUTO! I told you not to put yourself down!"

"I'm not, Hinata. I am stating the current situation accurately. If we are to change the Hyuuga we must analyze the difficulties like ninjas and not leave out any inconvenient facts. I love you Hinata. I would fight a demon for you. So believe it, I can defeat my own desires if that is what is best for you and Konoha."

**Next: **Chapter 55

Fog of War


	55. Fog of War

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 55

Fog of War

**- - Warning - -**

**- - Strong Language, Sexual Situations - -**

-- --

_November 15 – Yoshino take over as aide for Osaki, poor man. Super efficient. Could have even taught Junko a few lessons about organize office work, Nii-chan. Sorry missed seeing her fight. Pretty woozy at time, but recover quick. Kumade day in hospital to get strength back. Take him dinner at restaurant thank for always help. Can tell he would like more personal type thanks, as if ever allow that to happen. Winter uniforms, boots, tents. New captain Shide Touji._

"Akimichi, Nara, one tent."

"Hai, Captain."

"Toriichi, Otemba, the other tent. This will not be a problem, will it, lechers?"

Kumade blushed, "No, Captain. We have been teammates for a while now and are used to each other."

"He at least knows to keep his sleeping bag on his own side of the tent."

"Humph. Listen up. I'm not your mother and personally don't care what the shit your morals are, but kunoichi tail in camp is trouble. Rather have cunt-licking lesbos. Don't have horny shitheads fighting over them. What I don't need and won't put up with are any cock sucking heroes. You each have your own damned duties. If you think that saving her ass will get your prick between the whore's legs quicker, forget it. The first time I see you abandoning a shittin' assignment to save the poor helpless jail-bait, I'll ship you both a thousand kilometers in opposite directions until one of you is treading kraken water and the other spitting demon sand."

"Trollop, you and that pansy Haruno got a bunch of notice fer you bringing in a pack of fairy prisoners back in Nagame. That worthless byblow of mine, Mizuki, says ya got a thing for butt-fuckin' prisoners. That type of crap will end when Oroichimaru-sama and Danzou are in charge. The only Rock-nin I want to see here is a hell damned dead Rock-nin.

"And you, pimp, you've got a fuckin' Hero's Complex. I heard that back at the ogre-blasted cliffs when you went back for those bodies. Well I hate fagots who think it would be romantic, be glorious, to die for their bitch or die for their country. I need hard-assed troops who will make bunches of those other bastards die for the Earth Country."

-- --

"Do you want the heater lit yet?"

"It's not that cold. I think we'll be fine tonight, Kumade-kun. Anyhow I've got this winter sleeping bag that Tsume got me for Christmas. It should be comfortable until the snow flies. Is your bag warm enough?"

"I have an extra ground pad I can use as a blanket if it gets too blustery. Otemba... I'm sorry about Shide. He had no call to utter dirty words like that to you. It made me sick. I wanted to pound the crap out of him and make him apologize."

"No! That's just what he was talking about and it is why I can't have a boyfriend, no matter how much you want it. How would I feel if you got yourself killed because you tried to take care of me instead of fighting your own battles. Those words don't shock me. I learned them back while I was a seven year old playing cards with the troops in the barracks. As a matter of fact, I used all of them and worse on some innocent genin just a while ago, but I only employ them when it is the best way to make a point to someone who isn't paying attention. (Shrug) Maybe he thought he was getting a point across, but I think it was the limit of his vocabulary. Kumade-kun, what I need from you is that you watch my back like I'll always watch yours."

He sidled over to her, "I understand and I promise. But that doesn't mean we can't kiss, does it?"

A wicked smile flitted across her lips. "Yeh, we can still kiss." And so they did.

_November 29 – Chouza give me patrol squad. Just realize in two years not have direct line command. Been aide, advisor, soldier, trainer and sometimes senior chunin, but never officially in charge. Strange, Nii-chan, for a week commanded whole Whirlpool army with less thought. Give most credit Osamu and Minato troops kept fighting – and Father. Now if keep squad alive?_

"I'm sorry you cut your assignment at Kamome Village short, Kasen-kun. A kunoichi can learn a great amount from spending time with Auntie Tsuchitara."

"It was my right to replace Brother, and since I don't qualify for ANBU yet I asked for Waterfall with cousin Hiashi-sama. Besides, old Uncle was tired of guarding the Village walls and wanted back out in the field and he has known Kokuu and Tsuchitara for ages. It's OK for old folks to sit around and reminisce, but if I didn't do it now you know they would have kept me in 'safe' assignments for the next six months until the war was over. I'm going to show everyone I'm stronger than my sister. I'm as strong as anyone in the Main House, too."

"Whoa, kiddo. At the risk of sounding like Shide, this squad doesn't need any effing heroes. This isn't a Chunin tournament where death is face-to-face and discouraged. This is combat where death is random and impersonal. We cut down on the randomness by guarding each other's backs. If you can't be trusted to do that, nobody wants you next to them no matter how skilled you are, which makes you a good candidate to be shipped back home to guard the Hokage's paper clip supply. You need to earn our trust, missy."

"Why you impertinent immigrant girl of no family. Are you too ignorant to understand the stature of the Hyuuga Clan. We are the penultimate clan with the world's strongest bloodline."

"Oh Great Gods, it was so much easier back before. How does the Hokage handle all these clans? Honey, I know exactly who the Hyuuga are. Hiashi and Hizashi are geniuses individually and unstoppable in combination. Your sister Teriko is brilliant behind her quiet personality and able to fight side by side with Hizashi as if she were his twin. And you, you are the junior chunin in the whole damn army and take your orders directly from me. If I'm not around you do what Raido says. If Raido is unavailable you listen to Kumade and if you are alone you do whatever you were last instructed to do. If a nine year old wanders by, we all do anything he wishes because he is senior to us all as well as more deadly. Now if that is clear, Raido, report."

"As you suspected, a Rock-nin squad is at the other end of the valley moving cautiously this way."

"OK, facing them in a valley is a trap. We will withdraw to the other end and set up our own traps. Kasen, now's the time to prove your usefulness. Keep track of the enemy."

"Byakugan. There are only four of them, but they know we are here. They are keeping under cover while advancing. Why don't we just fi... Oh cataracts. Four more behind us upstream laying in wait for us to walk into an ambush. Four more on the ridge above us, two each on two game trails to the top. I don't see anyone across the river."

"Analysis, Raido."

"We stop, they pinch on us 12 on 4 or drop rocks on our heads. Out on the narrow stream we're sitting ducks, except for your jutsus. Escape across the river, they chase us back to their own lines. Whatever you decide, it better be fast."

"Kumade, options?"

"I only see two. Either attack one group and try to get some of us out on the land or on the water, or I suggest you sneak out using water techniques and go for help."

"Not enough time. I could smuggle one of you out with me underwater and attack from behind, but with eight more rushing towards us, I don't like those odds either... Got It!... Kasen, this all depends on you and your eyes. How near are they?"

"45 meters."

"Close enough. I never use this because I'm useless blind, but you should have the advantage. "We all fear what we can not see." Whirlpool Mist Secret Jutsu!" The water in the small river began to swirl, throwing up a thick fog which engulfed most of the valley. Kushina grabbed the Hyuuga's hand. "Can you still view them? Are they still under cover?"

"The chakra in your fog is making everything blurry, but I still have a good perspective on all of them. The two above us on the right trail are peering over the edge trying to look down into the mist."

"Good. Now line me up. Water Spear Jutsu."

"Watch where you point that thing. Turn... No, the other way. This is impossible. Here, let me aim you. OK, down a little bit. Stop! Up a third of that. The spear is right over top of his head if you are allowing for gravity. Now!" A hole opened in the mist along the path of the lance and Kushina watched in satisfaction as the Earth-nin toppled over the edge and tumbled down the slope. She rushed a second spear while she had a glimpse of the enemy, but the ninja dove out of sight as it shattered the boulder behind him. "One down, one spooked, now what?"

"Kumade's turn. Hand on the vest of the person in front of you. Sneak us in close."

From point blank range the Earth Jutsu was devastating, even against Earth-nin. "Disperse!" Before the mist had all rained out of the sky, Raido and Kushina leaped over the crushed ninja to finish off their two shaken opponents with their swords. The last man briefly stood swaying, dimly aware that feminine fingers had caressed the back of his neck and that now no nerve impulses were traveling down his spinal column.

"Rest, Kasen. We will take a short break before continuing hunting for the other seven. Now do you understand why the squad is better, stronger and more important than the individual or even than genius? None of us alone could have killed five and walked out of that trap without a scratch, but together we are true genius... By the way, your work this morning has earned a lot of brownie points with all of us."

_November 30 – War nasty affair. Only thing be happy about is victories. But in back mind know are rejoicing person's death. Somewhere mother mourns or child orphaned. Some play cards or gamble. Some drink. Some read or train. Others take comfort where it is offered. Good to think somewhere is someone for everybody._

"Shikaku. I see you were a last minute replacement for the guard duty roster tonight. What's up?"

"Hi, Otemba. This is an exceptional inconvenience, but I can trade tonight for some bitter cold winter evening, so it is worth it. Anyway, I didn't figure you would take night shift Watch Commander after your big fight this morning. Weren't you exhausted?"

"Not actually. We had prisoners, which didn't make Shide happy, and Raido needed bandaged and Kasen Hyuuga had overused her byakugan, so we had to return to camp early and have tomorrow off. I'm not really tired. That Mist Jutsu I used is actually a D-rank move. It just isn't utilized much because it disables your side too, unless somebody has a perception jutsu or a Hyuuga to lead them around."

"The recruit did good then?"

"Yep. Except for a small excess of Branch Family pride and bitterness, she did great. We will work on that other. Anything to report?"

"No, quiet, just... if you happen by my tent and hear a commotion, don't worry about it"

"???"

-- --

It was an uneventful night. Around midnight she took another walk through the camp. Out of curiosity she turned down the row past Shikaku's tent. She heard some indistinct murmuring, but all was quiet so she continued her rounds. "That there's the best darned technique I ever did see." A female voice? Kushina was sure she knew every kunoichi in camp, but she had never heard that voice before.

"Oh you like that trick? Here is one just for you, My Sweet Nectar. Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

The squeal hurt Kushina's ears as she turned and stared at the tent. "EEEEEE, it's so big. I can barely get my arms around it! Ya could hold up the roof of a temple with that thing."

"Your turn to demonstrate a technique, my sparkling Evening Dew."

"Well, why don't we have the girls give that pillar a great big hug. Kobushi Body Manipulation Jutsu." Kushina's jaw dropped as the sides of the tent bulged out and tent stakes popped up from the ground.

Shikaku came hurrying up. "Oh no. He's going to wreck the tent. I won't have a place to sleep when I get off duty."

"So are you going to go tell him to settle down?"

"I couldn't do that to him when he's found a girl he likes. You are Officer of the Day, maybe you could...?"

"Oh oh oh oh. So huge, so soft, so wonderful. What a beautiful contradiction that such a strong hard ninja can be such a lovely, soft woman. Oh, keep rubbing, Roteki. I can barely reach the tips and they fill my whole hands. Oh my sweet baby."

"Nope. They aren't violating any regulations other than not signing an ally into camp overnight, and the OOD has decided to overlook that small infraction, unless someone is going to complain about the noise." All around them curious people pulled their heads back inside the tent flaps.

"Mmmm, oh my Raging Butterfly, I need you now." "Stand back and watch this. I have just what you need."

She wanted to turn around and walk back to the office. There was no way to hide her ecchiness standing here in the middle of the camp, but her head wouldn't turn away and her feet wouldn't move.

"Partial Expansion..." "Oh let me hold it!" "...Jutsu. Not Now!" The surge of chakra from an overloaded jutsu knocked Kushina and Shikaku back a step. The tent was torn out of the ground and hoisted high into the air like a flag and now draped down over the giant boobs. Chouza's legs could be seen below the edge of the canvas and his naked hindquarters were stuck out of the tent flap.

Her kick sent him and the tent flying into the mountainous mounds of flesh. "I told you before, DON'T DO SUCH A JUTSU IN PUBLIC!" She spun and stormed away red-faced.

"Little Butterfly! Did the nasty old hag hurt you?"

**Next: **Chapter 56

Rock Circles


	56. Rock Circles

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 56

Rock Circles

_December 4 – Cold, as soon as December come, weather change, Nii-chan. So many new ways die._

"They don't know we are here yet, but there are two squads of Rock. Too bad you can't do that mist thing again."

"Yeh, Raido. This dry windy plateau gives the Rock-nin all the advantage. Being this far from a good source of water makes me feel naked." She was disgusted by the broad grins she got in reply. "You idiots, this is important. Stop fantasizing and pay attention. Anybody gets a serious wound in this weather and shock or hypothermia can take you like that. (Snap) We need to withdraw and stay hidden and watch what they are up to. The terrain favors their jutsu and we are outnumbered two to one. If only we could get behind them, they would be easier to keep track of without getting caught."

Kumade jumped up. "I think we passed the perfect hiding place back at the ridge. Come on... Notice that crack. Kasen, look into the rock and tell us what you see."

"There is a limit on how much stone I can see through. Byakugan! There is a passage too narrow to crawl through and a cave with... A Huge Ball of Chakra! No. It's too diffuse to be dangerous... You have got to be kidding! There is no way that I'm going in there. No, never."

"You wouldn't be afraid of getting a little guano on your shiny boots, would you?"

"Bat poop too, and bats flying around and dead diseased rotting rodents. I won't."

"Most of the bats are in torpor and no need to worry about carcases. Any bodies that fall to the floor are immediately eaten by the insects which feed off the guano."

"What!"

Kushina stepped in, "Enough. We have a bolt hole where we can hide until they pass us and where our chakra signature is camouflaged. Unless you can think of a better spot, this is where we are concealing ourselves. Where is the problem? I mean don't all genin get an assignment sometime mucking out stables."

Kasen mumbled, "Yeh, but on those farms I didn't have winged rats landing in my hair. OH Eyedrops! Take me in now before I change my mind."

Kumade grabbed her hand and they began to sink into the rock. "It's a myth that they land on people's heads. They are good at avoiding obstacles. The only time I ever get any on me is when I come out of a cave wall where they happen to be hibernating."

"ARRP, get me out of here!" Her head disappeared and then he came back and took Raido.

-- --

"Eww, bats," Moegi shuddered. "I'm with Kasen. I would rather fight the Rock-nin."

Ino agreed, "How horrible, bats and creepy crawly insects and bat shit all over everything. I would hate that, wouldn't you TenTen?"

"Kasen hated it, but since it was important to her team, she suffered it. I think that is what is critical, doing the unpleasant things which are necessary to help those who are close to you, just like Kasen did." Her hand felt a silent squeeze, and TenTen received what was most important to her: a rare smile from Neji Hyuuga.

-- --

"Are you ready to go, Otemba-chan?"

"OK, they are getting close."

"You wouldn't be scared too, would you?"

"Just don't you get yourself killed. I would hate to spend my last days entombed in the dark eating raw rodents. If you must know, Kasen isn't the only one who doesn't like bats." She put her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss as they sank out of sight.

Blackness was the first thing she noticed, and then the stench. The cave reeked of ammonia like hospital disinfectant gone wild. When her watering eyes finally adjusted she found that the cave was not completely dark. A dim light filtered past the crack and down the constricted corridor. "Everybody suppress your chakra. Pretend there is nobody in here except us small mammals."

The light flickered and voices drifted down the crack, barely audible over the rustle of the bats they had disturbed. "I was sure I felt chakra coming from around here." "Probably just the bat cave. It doesn't matter now. Find a place for the monster to set the seal." "Hai."

It seemed that hours passed as they stood mute in the darkness, trying to breath shallowly so that the stench didn't make them cough. They slowly moved around the tiny void, attempting to help the carpet of insects to recognize that they weren't a fallen rock to cover or a corpse to be stripped. The thick winter uniforms were protection against the majority of bug bites and stings, even if a little warm for a cave well heated by thousands of tiny bodies.

Kumade grabbed her hand and she read his silent handsigns by touch, "earth jutsu level small area bedrock." He moved on to Kasen while she relayed the message to Raido. Twice more he notified them of jutsus in use, the last one unusually powerful, and then nothing. "I think it is safe for Kasen-chan to have a peek."

The girl relaxed as she slowly turned. The inability to process any visual information was a burden on her, as it would be on any Hyuuga. "Nobody within my sight, but they could be standing 30 meters away and I couldn't spy them from this underground location."

"Kumade, scout, but remember what I said. Don't you dare die and leave us trapped down here or I'll kill you."

Soon they were all above ground studying the runes which surrounded a small black basalt monolith standing in the center of a perfectly level circle cut out of the bedrock. "I'm baffled. This is beyond any sealing technique I have ever seen. Other than Jiraiya or the Hokage, I wouldn't know who I could ask."

Raido shook his head. "Kyougu-sensei could decipher it, but he is no closer than Jiraiya is. If the other three circles Kasen detected are similar and they are working on number five, we can assume the array will be finished if they construct a sixth and they will have a circle of circles. Could it be for some sort of summoning?"

Kushina was stumped. No summons required a circle that large and it would be safer and actually closer to the battlefront to build it behind their own lines – unless it was an engine of pure destruction. She looked down toward the valley where the far off camp was located. If they blew the whole plateau to pieces it wouldn't hardly affect HQ. To calm her mind she took a minute to appreciate a beautiful view on a bright clear sunny late autumn afternoon. Visibility went on forever. There was not a bit of haze between the plateau and the hills beyond the camp. "KASEN! Is there any activity on that tallest peak?"

She concentrated for over two minutes before answering. "Hai. Someone just did a relatively powerful jutsu near the top of that mountain. How did you know?"

"Because tonight all our friends will be sleeping halfway between these two locations. The damn circles are amplifiers for some horrendously destructive technique. Something else is missing. It would take unbelievable amounts of chakra to activate a jutsu this large and there isn't any indication these guys are that strong. Doesn't matter right now. Let the big brains figure it out later. It is our duty to destroy these circles so they can't be rebuilt, but the demolition might get us noticed so we will do two at once. Kasen, you and Raido go to the second circle and do that eight-hands-triads thingy. Kumade and I will destroy this one."

With a flash of light, Raido indicated Kasen was in position. Kumade immediately shattered the circle and the monolith and they took off for their next target. They were intercepted before they reached the fourth circle. Outnumbered four to two, they quickly retreated to meet up with their teammates. As expected, Kasen and Raido were also fighting three Rock-nin at the third circle. Kushina used a little of her precious water supply to take out one of them from behind with water shuriken.

Given a sudden opening, Kasen evaded an earth jutsu and slashed her opponent's throat. "Not elegant, but effective." Her mouth flew open in utter surprise as a kunai lodged in her back. She dropped to her knees, "I never... saw... it coming," and fell over onto her face. Raido reacted savagely, black sword too swift to see, until he clove the offending enemy's skull open. Kumade raised a rock barrier for protection in front of where Kasen lay.

They had paid a price, but the odds were down to four on three. She recounted. Someone was missing. Sure enough, over the hill walked the oldest ninja, other than the Hokage, that she had ever seen on a battlefield. The man must have been in his upper forties, though there was no gray in his bright red beard or ponytail. Instead of a uniform, he was dressed all in purple. She had no doubt that he was the reason that they were there. She whispered, "That must be the seal master. If I can take him out they fail. Cover me."

Raido's smoke bomb obscured his thrown kunais and Kumade's rock shuriken. She shunshinned around them and Little Lady slashed at the unsuspecting old man. He barely had time to raise an arm in front of his face as she struck a killing blow from above. Time seemed to stop. Little Lady, who had never before failed to cut whatever it hit, was stuck in a cloak of red chakra, centimeters from her target. Overwhelming dread paralyzed Kushina as a glowing scarlet tail formed and struck her in the stomach, knocking her into the circle up against the black monolith.

It wasn't possible, such pain again. Had her pelvis once more been crushed? She heard someone cry out in agony, but it wasn't her. It was Kumade. He had better not abandon his duty to try and save her or she would haunt him. The purple man stood on a boulder above her outside the circle, doing signs. Red hot lava spewed out of his mouth to bury her.

In spite of the pain flowing from her belly and covering her whole body, suddenly she was standing outside of the circle roaring. Lava spewed at her, but a torrent of water gushed from her mouth and collided, freezing the rock in mid air. "HALT." The authority in the voice immediately froze all fighting. The old man paced across the bubbling lava and touched the red chakra cloak which surrounded her, dissipating it. She did not think to resist even when he lifted her coat and shirt, exposing her belly to the cold wind. "This is no jinchuuriki mark. It is the work of Kyuubi. Then the bastard Hansai is indeed dead. Good riddance. That means you must be from Uzu."

She couldn't deny it. "Yes, I was with the Whirlpool Expedition."

"Heh, well trained. Admits everything, yet reveals nothing. And what became of Kyuubi?"

"It was defeated and driven off by the Shippuuden," she boasted.

"Ahahaha ha ha ha. Wonderful. I hope it was painful. These people call me Roushi. Yonbi approves of you, girl."

"I am called Otemba."

He walked away, "Come on. We are leaving."

The ninja who had been trading earth jutsus with Kumade objected, "What are you talking about, monster? We have a mission."

"Idiots, take a look around. Three of our circles are destroyed and the sixth not even started. There is no way to rebuild them all before nightfall. Anyhow I would never risk powering this thing without a trained ninja to control each circle and as I count we are one short, even if you could get that one with holes in his back onto his feet. I suspect that if you insist on staying and fighting a kunoichi who utilizes a demon cloak, that we will end up many more men short, but it is up to you. I'm going home and get a hot bath. The sonofabitch five tails may find he is in trouble when this mountain doesn't activate when his does. Ah, too bad, not my problem."

She swayed as she watched them slouch away. Kumade put his arm around her, "Let me help. Fortunately the knife missed Kasen's spine and lungs, but we need to get you both back home before you go into shock."

"Kumade-chan, why did he lie? He knew that it was his tail that activated my chakra cloak and that I can't bring it back to fight whenever I want it. He knows more about it than I do. Roushi is Four Tails Jinchuuriki."

-- --

Jiraiya ran chakra into the monolith and watched as the runes began to glow. "What do you think, Sensei?"

"These smaller circles are definitely amplifiers and control points for whatever power would be generated in the center. If I read them correctly, the circles could gather the power in the monoliths and the controllers would direct it to convergence in the air. This is speculation, but I think that the two discharges would then connect, bringing devastation to any point they chose along that line between them. Luckily, the instant that the scouts killed two of the controllers, the circles became useless."

"The explosion on the other mountain testifies to the amount of chakra which was involved. That jutsu backfired, instantly burning the six controllers to death. A seventh man was found torn to shreds by some huge creature. Girl, can you be certain that it was a tailed beast that you fought?"

"Absolutely certain, Kyougu-san. He had a demon cloak and I saw the tails form. He called his demon Yonbi and said the one on the other mountain was Five-tails. I doubt he would lie about his demon."

"Sensei!" Jiraiya rapidly flashed signals and the jonin disappeared.

Kushina ran after them, drawing a sword out of her waterskin. That way the liquid was convenient as a weapon or for fast access to other water jutsu. She came over a rise and skidded to a halt. Next to the hardened lava flow, a strange ninja bending over a body startled and extended blades from the bandage wraps on both wrists. She pointed the water sword at him, "My, but aren't you a long way from home?"

"Turn around and leave. I didn't come here for a fight. I just want to take my brother's body back home. Get in my way and you die." Twenty kunai zipped past him centimeters from his body, leaving a silhouette outlining his shape in the dirt. He spun around, but no one was there. He felt someone behind him and spun again. Standing behind him was a very large man with very long white hair.

"I'd listen to her very carefully if I was you. Bad things tend to happen to people who she doesn't like."

**Next: **Chapter 57

Winter Snow


	57. Winter Snow

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 57

Winter Snow

_December 7 – Night Watch again while Kasen recover. Diligent about rounds, Nii-chan. If guards in weather for hours, not right rush through inspections. Make sure hypothermia not sneak up on anyone. Turn over to Shide, grab quick breakfast, then face coldest place in whole Waterfall Country._

She pushed open the door and with increasing trepidation entered the small building. The undersized heater in the corner did nothing to drive off the bitter cold emanating from the block walls and the concrete floor. She shivered in anticipation of the torture she knew was coming. Her only option was to squat so that she could keep her butt cheeks off the icy toilet seat.

She heard someone else in the latrine and it didn't sound good. It wouldn't be the first ninja who had drunk too much sake over a dark depressing winter night. The coughing began again and then the unsettling sounds of regurgitation. "Are you all right in there? Do you need any help?"

" 'M OK. Just leave me 'lone." (koff) (urrp) (ULLLPA)

She stood there appalled, then slowly pushed open the door to the stall. "Mikoto-chan, are you ill? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Here, wipe your mouth on this."

"I'm fine, Otemba-chan. Just a little upset stomach."

"You don't look fine, and you looked just as green when I saw you coming out of here two days ago. Please forgive me for asking, but I am your friend. Is Fugaku treating you well?"

"Of course! Don't think things like that! My husband is a good man. He knows about my queasy stomach and has been very supportive."

"Then Miko-chan, you haven't been drinking? I would never judge anyone who is stuck here, doing what we do, but if you are getting sick all the time..."

"NO. I don't drink and I would never when I'm preg..."

"What! You are!... If your stomach is feeling better now, onegai, come on over to my tent where it is warmer so we can have a little girl talk."

-- --

"But I'm tired. I've been up all night and my ass is half frozen."

"Kumade – Out! Go back to the Mess Tent and drink you some hot chocolate or warm milk. Just give us a little privacy and then I promise we can both get some sleep."

"Oh gypsum! Just as a favor to Uchiha-san."

"Arigatou, Toriichi-san. Please call me Mikoto."

"Then I am Kumade. It was good to meet you, Mikoto-san."

-- --

"...and the baby should be due around the end of July."

"You haven't been to the hospital. That's ridiculous. You need to start on pre-natal care immediately."

"But Otemba-chan, I cannot afford to take that chance. They might try to send me back to Konoha."

"Don't you think that maybe that would be a good thing. I mean, the fights I have been in are no place for a pregnant woman. What does Fugaku say about it."

"He would rather I was safe, but he agreed. I am not going back without him. I won't leave him and have to worry about him every day not knowing if he is safe or hurt or never coming back. I couldn't stand it, being alone in that mansion, with those people, without him. You can't imagine what it is like. The only warmth in the Head House of the Uchiha Clan is in their fire jutsu. I feel warmer here in mid-winter in my husband's arms than I ever did in that house in the middle of summer."

"I'm sorry. I never realized. But Mikoto, what about the baby. A while ago Tsunade warned me that it could be dangerous for a pregnant girl to use too much chakra. I don't really know exactly what that means, but I worry that you could hurt yourself or the baby during a battle. A fight isn't a place to be distracted by that either."

"I know, I know, but I have to protect him. Oh, don't look at me like I'm some silly love-struck newlywed girl. When it was just the two of us, we could face the chance that someday one of us might not come back and lived our time together with that in mind so that there would never be any regrets. But now, with the baby, do you understand what our life would be like should my husband die. Carrying the Uchiha heir, I would never be allowed to leave the compound. Even after the birth my movements would be controlled and all decisions on raising the child would be made by the clan elders. Even the choice as to whether I should continue as a ninja would no longer be mine. I would never be allowed to fall in love or remarry, at least until the child was grown."

"I love my husband, but more than that I honor him because he protects me and my child from this fate. So to protect him, the baby and I take this small chance in order to keep our lives from ending in tragedy. That is why you can't tell anybody about the pregnancy. Being all alone yourself, you can't know the pressures that are put on clan leaders."

"I will keep your secret. Even if my clan is only the size of one, I understand the responsibilities to the future. I have seen a better way, but I am in no position to lecture anyone. I have also seen how one small mistake can doom a whole clan and a whole village. On the other hand, you do need pre-natal care, especially if you are determined to keep fighting as a ninja, and I know the perfect medic. If I ask, Rin will keep your secret as long as you follow her instructions."

_December 14 – Cold, Cold, Cold. Snow, Snow, Snow. Never been anything like this. Bad enough when we in ship in storm and ice freeze all ropes, Nii-chan. Next day sun come out. Here cold, dreary forever._

Four days, going on five, the winter storm had beaten down on the Waterfall Country. Cold air tumbling down from the Earth Country highlands mixed indiscriminately with moisture from the northern sea. The only pause from the winter snow would come in the evenings when the front would shift to the west and the snow would be replaced with sleet and freezing rain. Tent roofs sagged precariously from the added weight and tent flaps all froze in awkward positions which refused to seal out the bitter winds.

Any snow tracked inside the tent or stuck to their coats and pants would eventually be melted by the heater and drip down into puddles which oh so slowly evaporated, only to condense on the ceiling and dribble down their backs or onto their sleeping bags. Alternately, due to its own vagaries, it would decide to freeze in place and wait until later to trickle onto backs. Every evening before bedtime Kushina would suck all the moisture she could find into ball and discard it out the flap. Kumade was always amazed at how such a tiny ball of water could manage to make their living space so miserable.

Even inside camp the footing was treacherous. One step might find you balancing on top of the icy surface and with the next slip down into two or three layers of snow. Sometimes you would sink to your boot tops and sometimes to your waist. Kushina found that water-walking techniques were ineffective. Water is dense and constant. What little variability there is she had learned by practicing back home on estuaries where sea water would mix with the fresh. But this snow varied from airy to icy hard, but always less dense than water. She finally compromised by spreading the chakra like snowshoes and not worrying if she sank a little ways into a drift.

"What a boring patrol. We freeze our buns all day and when we do spot somebody, they wave and you wave back."

"Heh, I didn't hear anybody volunteering to cross the ravine to go attack them. With no special mission and no objective I don't see a reason to get people killed as long as they stay over in their territory. Kumade, you find me something to blow up and I'm all for a little mayhem. Otherwise, staying alive is difficult enough in this weather. Knock the snow off before you go in."

"Yesss Mammm. You sound like my mother. Why can't you just vacuum up the snow with your jutsu like you do water?"

Kushina sat down and pulled off her boots. "I wish I could but I never got the hang of snow and ice. Usually jonin who can manipulate ice are good at both water and wind. There is even a clan in the Water Country whose bloodline is ice manipulation. Maybe I should try studying wind jutsus. I'm getting nowhere with the lightning scroll that Kakashi gave me last year."

"Why do you need wind when ice is just frozen water?"

"The form matters as much as the substance. Iron is made out of rocks. Does anyone have iron jutsu?"

"No. The closest I know of is the Kazekage's iron sand. Lots of people can direct wire, but that is just like running chakra through a blade."

"A lot of rocks are made out of tiny crystals. Can you do crystal jutsu."

"Hunh-uh. I've played with table salt, but any larger crystal I have a hard time getting a feel for."

"Same for me. I know the snow is there in a gross sort of way and can propel a snowball, but to feel each flake or to shape it is beyond me. On the other hand, about any liquid which acts like water or dissolves in water like alcohol, what chemists call polar substances, are easy for me. Some people can handle them, but other liquids like mineral oil might as well be lead as far as me doing anything with them. I can feel the polar nature of salt, but can't make it move unless it is moistened. Hey, maybe with both water and earth jutsus a person could both feel and manipulate salt crystals!"

"If you want, I could teach you some earth jutsu, but I don't think I would be good with water. That mist jutsu gave me the creeps. I had cold shivers running down my spine like somebody was walking on my grave."

_December 25 – Christmas. Another storm blow down from highlands. Even colder this time. No missions. Bought present for Rin and order for genin back home. Don't know what get Kumade? Can't have many unnecessary things at front. Ask Osaki-sama about Earth jutsu. Gave special permission, secret earth scroll. Not even allowed know what is, but supposed be powerful. Rin give new first aid kit. Old one about used up except for anti-venom. Not need yet (cross-fingers, knock wood). Box of oranges shipped from genin and Shizune in Village. Love oranges. Surprized get more present: Chouza, Shikaku, Kajikimaru, Raido, Mikoto, even Kasen. Feel like piker, not get them anything so shared oranges._

_Kumade gave box. Must gone town buy shiny rapping paper, pretty orange bow. _

"Go on. Open it." She always was sentimental at Christmas. There was absolutely no place for her to save keepsakes, but she still could not bring herself to tear the beautiful bow. Carefully she slipped it off and hung it above her bedroll and then with a smirk to Kumade, ripped the pretty paper to shreds and lifted the lid. Inside was a statue, shaped of lovely pink granite, highly polished. Formed in one piece, there was no indication of any chisel marks.

In awe she asked, "Did you do this yourself?" She had no idea that Kumade was so talented. Tentatively she turned it around in her hands. Exquisite kunoichi, knees bent, feet braced apart, katana on back, hands in bird sign, water dragon wrapped around. The face which stared back at her was the same one she saw in the mirror every day. In amazement she slowly turned it in her hands, studying the incredible detail. "Do you really see me like this?" The boy certainly knew how make a girl feel special. She wanted him to feel special too.

-- --

Chouza hollered, "Otemba, Kumade, you are going to be late for night watch. The guards won't thank you if you are tardy relieving them on Christmas night."

"Sorry Chouza. Just a second. We kind of fell asleep for a little bit." He stood with a lopsided grin on his face as he listened for the rustle of shirts being tucked in and re-zipped, boots being laced, sleeping bags being rolled up, and furtive good-bye kisses. She stepped out of the flap, "Arigatou, Chouza-kun. I need to get to the office right away." Her cheeks were bright red as she hurried across the snow.

"Uh, yeh. Thanks." As the boy rushed off in the other direction, Akimichi laughter echoed throughout the camp.

_December 28 – Bright, clear sunny. High pressure bring -20C tonight. Don't like be cold, Nii-chan. Neither does Kumade._

The enemy patrol stepped into the ambush unaware. The water whip roughly yanked two of them together before they could react. The black sword finished them off. The Rock kunoichi easily blocked the shuriken aimed at her, but then she was faced with a taijutsu form she had never encountered before. Her arms became too heavy to block the light taps to each side of her neck and with blood flow to the brain briefly interrupted, she fell into a light coma.

The leader of the patrol recognized the earth jutsu immediately and deflected it. With the element of surprise gone, the battle was jutsu to jutsu and he was almost a meter taller, several years older and 100 kg heavier than Kumade. The head-sized rock struck the chunin in the gut and sent him sailing into the air until he smashed down through the ice into the river. Kushina ran and dove into the frigid waters while Raido and Kasen took on the huge Rock-nin. Downstream, a fountain erupted through the sheet of ice, tossing two Leaf ninjas onto the frozen surface. She scrambled up and immediately began sucking all the water off both their bodies into a ball in her hand while Kumade coughed up some of the fluid he had swallowed.

Kasen came running out onto the ice and helped them back to shore. "We killed the last guy. Raido is tieing up the girl. We should get out of here before anybody comes to check on this squad."

"Right, in just a minute. Kumade, take off your shoes and socks. Dry his feet as best you can while I get as much moisture as possible out of the boots. Get a dry pair of socks out of my backpack. Wet feet can cost you toes this type of weather... Raido help Kumade. Kasen, carry the prisoner. We get her back to interrogation and it is mission accomplished. Kasen, you can thank me later that I didn't decide that we had to bring the giant back."

**Next: **Chapter 58

Way of the Sword


	58. Way of the Sword

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 58

Way of the Sword

_December 29 – Cold, cold that seeps into bones. Kumade all evening in hospital warm up. Maybe should stayed._

She lay there in the dark, listening to his chattering teeth. "Is something wrong Kumade-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Otemba, but I just can't get warm after being dunked in that icy river. Maybe I should have remained in the hospital overnight."

Worriedly she got up in the dark and knelt down beside him. She stroked his face. The skin was cold and clammy. A blizzardy gust shook the tent and she shivered in her long johns as an icy draft whipped past the ties on the tent flap. She didn't hesitate long. A teammate was in trouble and she had the equipment she needed to help him. "Get up a second. I'm going to zip the sleeping bags together and double the ground pads. Don't be getting any funny ideas. This is just for tonight and if your hands start wandering I'll kick you into a snow drift."

"No, of course I wouldn't do that. I know it is just so we stay warm. I promise."

She slithered into bed and put an arm around him. She was shivering from walking around the tent without her uniform or boots, but his skin felt like ice. All she could see was his eyes gazing straight into hers. "I'll always remember what you did for me today. I thought I was a goner. But more than that I will remember tonight. Thank you." His cold lips touched hers and then he rolled over on his side.

She scooted closer to him, instantly regretting his frozen feet. "Any squad member would have done as much for you."

He mumbled sleepily, "Yeh, but if you were Raido this wouldn't be nearly so memorable."

He was right of course. It was a big step, in a platonic sort of way. She had often slept with her brother, but she had been a child. She had slept with Kakashi for weeks during their secret mission, but he was still a child. This... man?... you couldn't call someone so strong a boy, was special to her and here she was sharing a bedroll with him. In unison they rolled over, his hand landing on the safe zone between her chest and her hips. He no longer felt cold. His body radiated comforting warmth on her back. She anticipated that she would be awake all night wondering whether this was a smart move, she worried as his snoring lulled her off to sleep.

-- --

Warm, warmth that permeated her whole body. She couldn't remember when she had last been truly warm. Her eyes sprang open and she came fully awake instantly as only a trained ninja can, but then allowed herself to drowse back off as she recognized that there was supposed to be someone in her bedroll with her. She felt so cozy and truly safe for the first time in two and a half years that she had almost decided to stay just where she was all day and let the war go on without her.

For a long while she lay listening to his deep steady breathing. It was so soothing and comfortable that she hated to change a single thing, but figured it would probably be best to move his hand off her breast before he awoke. She laced her fingers with his and held her breath as she briefly pressed tighter before moving it below her ribs. It was exciting enough having it laying across her stomach to cause butterflies to flutter.

The moment was too perfect to ever end. Well almost perfect. Why would anybody wear a kunai holster to bed when they weren't out in the field? The darn thing kept poking her in the ass. Gently she unhooked their fingers and reached around to adjust its location. She quickly came to realize two things. First, it was long and hard and he wasn't wearing a holster and second, he was awake. Angry, embarrassed and feeling betrayed, she tried to scramble out of the sleeping bag while pummeling him about the head. "You... you pervert. I trusted you and here you are trying to molest me in my sleep. I hate you!"

"Wha... wha... what did I do? Why? Stop hitting me. Are you mental? What is going on? I didn't molest anyone. Oh schist, as a matter of fact, I was fast asleep and when I woke up you were the one fondling me."

She was taken aback by the accusation. "I didn't... That was a mistake! Even if you were asleep, you must have been dreaming about doing it, and that is just as bad."

"I wasn't dreaming any such thing, at least I don't remember any dreams. I'm not responsible for what I do in my sleep anyway. Now if you don't mind, I got to get dressed 'cause I need to use the latrine real bad."

He went out and she plopped back down and huddled into the bedroll, trying not to cry. All the good heat and happy feelings had been wasted on a completely lousy morning. Why did all men have to be pigs like Jiraiya and Flash? She guessed it was true that boys couldn't go more than a couple minutes without thinking about sex. Her big brother hadn't been like that. He was too honorable to think such things. Shiguma-nii-chan, whose magazines she had found... Nii-chan? All those years sharing a bathroom with him she had never thought of him like that or why he had pictures of naked women... Bathroom!!

-- --

"Sis! Open the door. I need to go bad."

"Jist washin' my hands."

"I know. I could hear the water running. You don't need to play in the water."

"I like wadder. Kin make it do stuff."

"What has Nurse told you about locking doors? I can't fit through all the small windows to rescue you like I used to."

"I'm big. I kin do locks m'self now. Why's you penie stickin' up like that?"

"Sis, you don't need to watch while I use the toilet."

"Why?"

"Ahhh... Because... oh just go down to breakfast."

"But why yer penie big 'steada like before."

"It just gets like this when I have to go real bad in the morning. It's called a piss hard-on. Now go eat your breakfast and let me pee in peace."

-- --

"Oh Kami! Did I just beat on the poor kid because he had a full bladder?" This was going to be difficult to beg forgiveness for. Even then it did nothing to solve the real problem. It was fun playing house and cuddling to keep warm, but that boner was a little too much reality to face every morning. It was also true that some nights they didn't go to bed as tired as they had been last night and she couldn't really blame him if he got a little frisky after the goodnight kiss. It would be exceptionally easy to get carried away. Even if they controlled themselves, it was bound to be frustrating for both of them.

She got dressed and rolled up the sleeping bags. Now was really not the time to separate them when she needed to apologize and reassure him. Suddenly Little Kushina prodded her in the ribs and took her back to the castle bathroom a couple of years later when she would find brother's underwear hanging over the bathtub to dry. He never said why and she didn't think he was pissing the bed. Oh Demon's Breath, what if they were sleeping together and he had a wet dream?!? That would be just too embarrassing for both of them and she wanted to stay as far away from sperm as possible. It was one thing to be a legend, but adding a virgin birth to the Halloween Pageant was a little too close to godhood.

Gingerly he opened the tent flap. "Is it OK for me to come in?" He cringed when she walked over, but softened quickly when she took his face in her hands and gave him a long, slow kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

_January 2 – Train when get day off and weather break. Still can't do that jutsu, Nii-chan. Met Master, hope some day can train children too._

"Violent Water Wave." The overpowered torrent of water which the fox chakra had produced from her mouth was now just the spray from a garden hose, and a crimped hose at that. It was so frustrating supposedly being a water jutsu expert and still carrying a waterskin around like a genin.

"Why don't you stop playing around and do some real training?" Raido came walking up carrying two practice swords.

"I'll show you what's real." A puddle on the frozen ground jumped into her hand and became a sword as she attacked. Raido laughed as he blocked each strike with one sword while swinging the other at her. Somersaulting backwards, her fingers working, a water whip slapped Raido's left hand and ripped a sword away. Now conventionally armed, she again forced the attack, but Raido countered each move. "Dammit!" Her sword sailed through the air and was caught by a ninja standing in the shadows.

"Pitiful. Your sensei would be ashamed, but then water ninja always did make the worst swordsmen. Osamu himself was somewhat unorthodox."

Raido bowed, "Sensei, you honor us."

Kushina did not feel honored. "Kyougu-jonin, I didn't know you had access to my files."

"Otemba, be polite. He should be addressed as Sensei."

"Hunh? I noticed even Jiraiya called him sensei. Why? I thought the Third was the sannin's sensei."

The older man said, "You may sit Raido. Some students need to be shown."

"Hai, Sensei."

Kyougu returned her sword, leaned down and picked a short stick off the ground. "You must believe me far gone in my dotage if you think me unable to recognize the student of another master. Now attack."

She stepped forward and took a half-hearted swing at the unarmed man. He leaned out of the way and she received a strong whack across the headband. More focused, she tried a double move, but the stick blocked the broad side of the sword and smacked her on the bottom. She changed styles, holding the sword over her head and attacking with her fastest killing stroke. He slipped both swings and cracked her across the knuckles. She fell to her knees beside the dropped training sword and bowed low. "Only my sensei has ever dominated me so. He gave me instructions that should I ever chance to meet the Master of Masters, that I should beg him to train me. Sensei, please instruct my poor worthless self."

"We will have to break you down and rebuild from the basics. Now... First Kata."

-- --

"Sensei, you made me polish shuriken for a week before agreeing to train me for the chunin exam. How come you sought her out?"

"Well student, it was partly a debt to Osamu of the Whirlpool, the only swordsman ever to beat me with a katana since I became jonin... Once. Only once out of four matches, laughing boy. Partly it was how she handled a captive with so much confidence. Jiraiya let her take the lead."

-- --

The Rock-nin with two blades couldn't watch them all at once. "Who are you people??"

"You need to ask? You should know me. I am the Mighty Jiraiya of the Three Sannin. Toad Sage of Myouboku Mountain. Biggest..."

"Biggest perv in the Fire Country."

Suddenly ending his dance on one foot, he fell over sideways and whined, "Why must people always interrupt my introduction when it is just getting started?"

She turned to the Rock-nin. "Both ID cards." A waterwhip yanked them from his hand. She studied them. "Yeh, look enough alike to be brothers. Kakkou, jonin. I would offer my condolences except, oh yeh, he was trying to murder hundreds of my friends." The whip snapped out, delivering the cards right in front of his nose. "Me? I am your worst nightmare if you don't immediately agree to my every command. Yes, he really truly is a sannin and those kunai surrounding you belong to a thousand ways for you to die should you decide not to remove those blades from your arms. Tempted aren't you. A wrong decision will be your last."

He slowly undid the wraps holding the blades. "All I want is my brother's body, but if another patrol spots me I won't be able to defend myself."

"Pick up both bodies. You know, the dumb ass is right. It would be a shame for another squad to be stuck disposing of three cadavers. Jiraiya, can you get me a croaker about this size?" She went over and whispered in his ear.

He leaned back and roared with laughter. The summoned frog was about the size of a dinner plate. "Taikogama, could you do a small favor for me?"

**"BRRUP"**

He placed the frog on the unhappy ninja's head. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

Kushina looked him straight in the eye. "He is your ticket out clear to the river, so treat him well. Taiko, you may begin."

**"BRRUP, LORD JIRAIYA SAYS GIVE THIS IDIOT SAFE PASSAGE. BRRUP, LORD JIRAIYA SAYS DON'T HURT THIS CRETIN. BRRUP"**

-- --

Raido fell off the stump into a snowdrift laughing. "That is so Otemba. Her sense of humor is sooo wicked. Did Kakkou agree to it?"

"Hai. Jiraiya had a clone tail him to make sure he wasn't up to anything. Chouza's squad spotted him but let him pass... NO! Otemba, pay attention to your grip. Raido disarmed you because you did not hold the sword properly. It must become an extension of your arm. You tend to forget about the basics when using water swords because they are part of your chakra. This teaches bad habits and costs precision. The Way of the Sword must become all-consuming. The tip cannot just wander here and there, too much tenten. You must concentrate at all times. Now again, elbow in, second kata, on the beat. Ten, Ten, Ten, Tenten... Ten, Ten, Ten, Tenten."

-- --

Konohamaru whistled, "Whoo-ee. Ain't that something? I just thought everybody always called Kyougu, Sensei because he was the top craftsman and best weapon's designer in the Village. I never knew he was a Master Swordsman, too."

Neji paused as he was going out the door with Hanabi and TenTen. "There is much which we do not know or fail to appreciate about our parents' struggles and accomplishments, just as it is difficult to picture them as teenagers."

Naruto spoke quietly, "Hinata, I know we had talked about doing something together tomorrow afternoon, but now I know what I want the genin to practice all day. Would you like to come with us? I bet I have two swords in the armory which a weapons master would value."

**Next: **Chapter 59

Dojo

Schist – Easily split type of rock


	59. Dojo

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 59

Dojo

"Naruto! Whatcha got, Boss?"

"Hi team." He tossed the bundle on his shoulder to Konohamaru. "I've just been to the secure armory, and boy was Sakura right. If I had gone there first thing I never would have gotten anything else accomplished. I can't believe how many weapons the Fourth had. It was like everywhere he went he must have gathered the best made or weirdest weapons he could find. I'll bet he picked up some straight off the battlefield. And he had whole crates full of these strange three-bladed kunai. One of them was in a polished wooden box like it was special. I wonder if that was the one that Kushina gave him for Christmas?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hey Hinata-chan. TenTen, thanks for arranging this with your pops. None of the senseis will say much about the old days, so I'm hoping your dad will help."

"Don't get your expectations up, Naruto. He hasn't taken any new students since Mother died and hardly picks up a sword which he isn't repairing except to drill me or spar with an old friend."

"Don't worry about that. I have the perfect bait to draw him in. I always loved this place. Other than Ichiraku's, this was the only store where I always felt comfortable. Other shops, they followed me around like I was going to steal stuff, and when I bought anything they behaved like my money was filthy or something. But I enjoyed coming here because Sensei always let me try out the different weapons and when I didn't have enough money, he would grumble and go into the back room and come out with something used but just as good that always cost no more than whatever money I had."

"Father, you have some customers."

"Why don't you take care... Oh, Sarutobi Konohamaru, welcome. Is the wrist needle I designed working properly?"

"Hai,Sensei. The mechanism operates perfectly. I poke myself and I can get out of any genjutsu that Moegi tries on me. Boy does she get frustrated. It's Naruto that wants to show you these." He placed the bundle on the counter.

The old craftsman put on light cotton gloves, unbound the cloth and held up the first weapon. "Katana, unusually light. Scabbard of high quality, but well used and badly in need of a good oiling. Handle small, but expertly wrapped." He drew it. "The work of a master smith. Waterfall manufacture, Suishagoya Village I believe. I know this blade. It was named Little Lady. How did you come by this?"

"It's mine. I was hoping you would teach me to use it."

"Impossible. I am no longer taking students. Besides, this is not a weapon for you. The handle is much too small for your hands. It was custom made for a beautiful, graceful young woman. If I tried to regrip it, the balance would be thrown off and perfection destroyed."

"That's alright. I thought I would give it to Hinata anyhow, if you would teach her."

"Oh Naruto, I just couldn't. It wouldn't be right for me to take it. That was your mother's katana."

"Hyuuga Hinata-sama, your pardon. I failed to notice you back there. But you said Naruto's mother was Otemba." He closed his eyes. "Her loss was one of the saddest things about that horrible day of many tragedies. UZUMAKI! Of course. I always half suspected that she might be from that lost dynasty. Naruto, they told us that you were a foundling discovered where the fox had made a whirlpool in the river and so they named you after that great clan. If I had known, for her sake I would have done something to care for you. You have been badly mistreated."

"Nah, you did plenty, Sensei, a lot more than most. Onegai, tell us about the other sword."

"Uncommonly large, a nodachi, an extremely deadly weapon in the hands of someone strong enough and skilled enough to use it. Bear symbol very delicately carved on the handle, unusually detailed work on the scabbard, set with semiprecious stones, apparently of great age but showing no signs of deterioration." As Kyougu drew the sword, his expression changed from that of a professional appraiser to the look of a gem collector who had just been handed the Uchiha Firestar Ruby.

"Magnificent! Do you possibly know what you have here? I had assumed it was destroyed or looted by the Cloud. This is the "Oharashi Nodachi" forged by the legendary swordsmith Seimei. There, close to the tang, see his mark. Engraved with the name of Shiguma, the last Oharashi of the Whirlpool Village. To a collector this is more valuable than all of the weapons in my shop. To a swordmaster, this is life itself."

"Then Sensei, teach me how to use it properly."

"No, impossible, I have retired. You are too old and have too many duties as a chunin. A student should be no older than young master here to start. The way of the sword is long and grueling and totally consuming. Can you spare a hundred days to learn the basics, or a year or five years to become expert?"

Naruto laughed, "A hundred days, is that all? I thought this would be hard. I'll have it down by this afternoon. I didn't want to do this because it is kind of a dirty way to fight, but I guess there is no other way to convince you to teach us." Naruto dropped to his knees and placed his forehead on the floor, "My mother left me instructions that should I ever chance to meet the Master of Masters, that I should beg him to train me. Sensei, please instruct my poor worthless self."

-- --

The dojo attached to the workshop was surprisingly large, with high ceilings and long enough to practice with bow and arrow as well as bladed weapons. Naruto remarked, "This place is sure clean and well kept for not being used regularly."

TenTen swatted him on the back of the head. "Idiot, who do you think sweeps it every day?" She handed out practice swords, giving Naruto one heavy enough to represent the nodachi. They all sat in a line on the floor, meditating to prepare themselves for the lesson. When Kyougu walked in, now wearing a simple gi, they stood and bowed. Tenten demonstrated the first kata. The students attempted to duplicate her movements to the count while the teachers walked among them adjusting their stances and strokes.

When finally both teachers had walked past him with no comment, Naruto called for a pause. "Now I'll show you why I think it won't take me long to learn the basics. Multi-Shadow Clone." One hundred clones stood at attention and then began chanting to the kata, "Ten, ten, tenten."

-- --

Naruto dispersed his clones and was demonstrating that he could now repeat the third kata flawlessly. Konohamaru let his three go and plopped down to integrate what they had learned with his own drills, but he thought he about had the first exercise perfect. Hinata stood off to the side playing with the practice sword and trying to visualize its use as a part of the gentle fist techniques. Moegi sat next to TenTen. "Senpai, did it ever embarrass you, your dad using ten as a counter?"

"Quite the opposite. Having a dozen students calling out my name always made me feel special. It was another thing I missed when he closed the dojo after mother died. He met her on a mission to the Southern Islands and brought her back to Konoha to marry. They had me kind of late in life, so the only way Dad knew how to treat me was as a student. She never did understand the bond we have together over sharp objects, or even why I preferred a kunai handle as a teether."

Udon came wandering over timidly. "Senpai, could I ask you something in private?" He wiped his nose on his sleeve as Moegi went to talk to Konohamaru.

"Sure, ask anything, but I'm not going to sit on your face again no matter how much you beg."

"But I... No, I wouldn'... I mean... Please forgive me."

"That's OK kid I'm just teasing. What do you want to know?"

"You know Konohamaru's a genius and the Third's grandson and Moegi is just tops in genjutsu and I thought maybe you would understand because Neji is also a genius and the youngest jonin in a long time and Lee has the best in taijutsu and so quick to attack and so, it's like me sort of left behind sometimes and..."

Dangerously, "Are you implying that I am not a proper ninja?"

"No, no, no. Forgive me, senpai, I didn't mean... I meant... That is, you have that amazing weapons jutsu and you can always help when they get in trouble and I... I just can't do anything. I, damn... I'm sorry I meant darn it. No, I meant damn it all! Even with Sensei teaching me I'll never be a great swordsman, I don't have any especially strong elemental chakra, I'm lousy at genjutsu and mediocre at taijutsu. My first battle, instead of protecting Moegi, I stood there and got squashed by a rock."

"Udon-kun, don't be too hard on yourself. We all aren't Might Guy or Kakashi. Lots of good ninja don't even make chunin until they reach their twenties. Anyhow, I don't know what else I can do for you."

He wiped his nose and smiled. "I'm not a complete loser. I can sense chakra even better than Moegi or Ebisu-sensei and I know a lot about scrolls. My chakra control is real good too and Ebisu has taught me a lot about seal theory. I think if I could study it with a real practical expert on weapons scrolls, that I could get good at puttin' a lot of blades on a target quick. That way the next time Moegi needs me I won't fail her." He prostrated himself, "Senpai, please instruct my poor worthless self."

"Oh, jutsu, kid. Get up. If I do this it's going to cost you. This dojo doesn't give free lessons."

Udon picked up his sword and laughed as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Arigatou, but since you are a chunin, I figure it has got to cost less than what a jonin would charge me. Haha-ha."

_January 10 – Weather broke. Warm south breeze melt snow make slush. Night watch comfortable as long as something break wind, Nii-chan. Just got bed._

"Otemba, get up. You have a meeting at HQ." Chouza stuck his head into the tent.

Kumade mumbled, "Do ya need me too?"

"No, just squad leaders this time."

"mm OK, don't be long. My back gets cold."

It didn't take her long to put on her uniform and gather her weapons. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I can't say, but somebody came through the gates right after dawn. If they traveled all night in this weather it must be important... I noticed that you two are sharing a bedroll."

She blushed prettily, "It's only to stay warm while it has been so frigid."

"That's understandable in freezing temperatures. Very smart... Nice weather we are having. Feels kind of balmy today."

Unlike the mansion which served as Central Headquarters, the farmhouse which Shide was using barely had a room large enough for everyone to stand. This was a problem for Kushina because the combination of being short and junior chunin squad leader left her in the back unable to see what was going on. Her frustration peaked when Osaki began to speak. "As you know, resupply is difficult in winter weather and we expend a lot of resources securing our supply lines and guarding convoys. It is even more difficult for the Earth. Due to the mountainous terrain, supply wagons are limited to a couple of well established routes which are subject to closure when they become impassable due to storms. The latest intel is that they are working feverishly to open a pass during this spell of good weather so that they can bring in a large amount of supplies before the next front moves through. Minato has devised a plan to prevent that."

When she heard a flip-chart rustling, she suffered severe exasperation. No matter how much she stretched on her tiptoes, she was not going to see what was happening. She felt hands under her armpits and was suddenly hoisted onto Chouza's broad shoulder. Given a choice as to whether she should try and reclaim her shattered dignity, she opted to stick with being able to see the maps.

"This chart shows the four main Earth Country resupply routes. The Waterfall fleet has managed to blockade the coast. The two western routes have high passes which are still impassable. It is the eastern route which they are attempting to re-open by clearing these two mountain passes. The only other obstacle on the road is a major river which has been highly swollen by the thaw. The only accessible bridge is heavily guarded, but it is still their major vulnerability. It is the one place where we can take out the road and the supplies at the same time."

"This will be an extremely dangerous mission from which it is unlikely that anyone will return, yet requires a minimal squad so as to escape detection. That is why I am asking for only one volunteer to protect my back while I blow the bridge using clones."

"Hey! I thought I was going with you." For the first time Kushina noticed the Kakashi's small form in the front row.

"No," Osaki cut him off. "We do not send children on suicide missions, Hatake-san. That decision is final."

During the loud discussion which followed, she leaned over and whispered to Chouza, "This is designed all wrong. Minato's first instinct is to defend his teammates. He should be the protector instead of the one setting off the notes. If only I was as strong as my brother was I could take out the whole damn bridge with one tsunami jutsu."

"I WILL DO IT. Never let it be said that a Namikaze was stronger or braver than an Uchiha."

The room instantly quieted as Fugaku purposefully strode forward, but Kushina could only think of Mikoto and her baby and the cold lonely Uchiha compound. She had to stop this. Mikoto couldn't lose her husband and she wouldn't lose her first Leaf friend Minato so easily. "WRONG!"

Everyone turned to see who had dared to contradict the Uchiha heir, and then burst out laughing at the sight of the kunoichi perched on Chouza's shoulder.

**Next: **Chapter 60

Bridge Over Troubled Waters


	60. Bridge Over Troubled Waters

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 60

Bridge Over Troubled Waters

_January 10 – People die in war. I understand, Nii-chan. No matter how strong the ninja or skillful the doctor, friends will die. Just like Flash, refuse to accept. My friends will not die while I can stand between them and death. Their loved ones won't either._

Chouza whispered, "You realize that you are underage too, just like Kakashi."

"And you realize that if you mention it that I will kick you twice as hard as I did last month, don't you?" She hopped down off of Chouza's shoulder and made her way through the crowd of laughing ninjas. She bowed to Fugaku. She would make sure that he lived, for the sake of Mikoto and the baby. "Your pardon, Uchiha-san. No one here would ever question your strength or courage, but the mission calls for water instead of fire. Baka over there has completely mis-designed the attack."

While the crowd laughed at her, she glanced at the head table. Osashi was staring at the ceiling and behind him Yoshino looked angry, but accepting. Good, they know I'm right even if they don't like it. Jiraiya leaned against the wall with a lopsided grin. Kyougu-sensei watched her intently. Shide was livid, but he was no threat. She could easily out-think him and out-talk him. Flash was the only one she had to convince. The idiot Namikazes might never think of themselves, but damned if she would let them go extinct if she could help it.

"Now look, a couple of years ago you showed me how to take a bridge by stealth. The same principles apply, even if they do have forty men in the supply train and a hundred camped on the south bank. What matters is concealment, clones, your speed, and my water jutsu. Your plan doesn't even have any provisions for escape, even though you could outrun the whole Rock army, because you would never leave Fugaku or any other teammate behind after the mission was accomplished. Well on water I can darn near match your speed and I have experience jumping off waterfalls. Does anyone else here want to try and race me on a frozen river?" She got no takers.

-- --

"Why? Why do you have to go? There are a lot of stronger and more experienced shinobi in camp. Why can't one of them do it?"

"Because I am the best one for the job, Kumade-chan. Because I am the one with the best chance to return afterwards."

"Chance! What chance? I know a suicide mission when I see it. Even Minato can't fight twelve dozen warriors at one time. Tell them it's a mistake. Tell them you can't go... or that you have to take me with you to fight the earth jutsu. Tell them something... Otemba-chan of the Leaf, Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool, tell them you mean the world to me and I can't live without you. Tell them."

He hugged her so hard that she couldn't breath and a single water droplet hung from the tip of his nose. "Shh, sh, sh. It will be alright. There is no way I am not coming back to you after hearing all that. Expect us to return in four days or so. Now just lie here and hold me until I go to sleep. (Yawn) I haven't had any shut eye in twenty-eight hours and we leave at dusk."

-- --

He was gone when Chouza woke her. She slipped black silks over her winter uniform for nighttime infiltration. The operation was extremely secret, so nobody came up or took any special notice of her, but the whole camp seemed to be loitering where they could watch her leave. Minato and Osashi were waiting at the gate. They shook hands with the commanding general and leaped into the trees as the sun set.

As they carefully approached the front lines, Kushina was surprised to find other figures dressed in black. Fugaku was in charge. "You had better be right about this, chunin. If you fail I will consider it as a smudge on my personal honor."

Mikoto hugged her and whispered, "Thank you, come back safe."

"You don't get all the fun," Kakashi bragged. "We're going on a night hunt."

Raido explained, "If enough sentries get their throats sliced tonight, they may double the guard at the expense of patrols."

Kasen studied her with her bloodline activated. "Prove to me that you deserve to be my squad leader. Fail and I'll find some paper clips for you to keep an eye on."

The last assassin held back momentarily, then slowly inched forward. "I believe in you. I know you can do anything. Just... don't take any unnecessary chances. Do the job and hurry back to me." She pulled down his mask and her own.

Kasen reported matter-of-factly, "Increased blood flow to all primary and secondary erogenous zones."

Kumade did not even bother blushing, "Keep your eyes and comments to yourself, recruit. Come on, Captain, let's open a path for these heroes."

_January 11 – Make camp. Scary run all night in dark, Nii-chan. One misstep ruin mission, big loss to war. Three patrols pass, no problem, not silent. Hurrying to front reinforce mess friends cause. Dawn come, camp until nightfall._

As the sun came up, Kushina's legs were not all that tired. Minato had not been able to travel at anywhere near his full speed while moving cautiously in the dark, and anyway they were right on schedule. It was her back muscles which were cramped up from all the tension of making sure that each foot landed squarely in the dark on an unseen branch or rock.

They set up camp far away from any trails or any indication of ninja activities. While she carefully dried dead branches, Minato disappeared. He returned carrying material for tinder. "Let's remove some of the excess fuel from the fire pit. The saying goes, 'Merchants make a big fire and sit far away. Ninjas make a small fire and sit close.' Good, you have the firewood nice and dry and what little smoke it makes will filter up through the pine trees. Neither flames nor smoke should be visible during daylight."

They both pulled out scrolls and summoned sleeping bags. She missed the bag Tsume had given her, but the standard issue was serviceable. She lay there across the fire from him, listening to the sounds of the morning winter woods. From nearby she heard a rustle in the bushes, a mad dash and a small plaintive cry. The fox would survive for another harsh winter week. The rabbit wouldn't. "Red?" "Hunh Flash?" "You'll do fine tomorrow. I have faith in you. That bridge is coming down. Now get some sleep."

Calm, reassuring support, but no false promises about little things like survival. She smiled. She liked that about him.

-- --

By concentrating hard enough she was able to float a good sized square of snow out of a shaded drift and dump it on the coals. The rudimentary earth jutsu that Kumade had taught her was just adequate to spread enough loose dirt to cover the fire pit without leaving any shovel marks. Following a topping of pine needles she smiled. After the next storm there would be no sign that they had ever passed this way.

Minato resealed the sleeping bags and cooking pot and handed her back her survival scroll. "It's dark enough so we can go now. With no complications we should reach the bridge well before dawn."

_January 12 – Dawn. Camp stirring but no unusual signs activity. Now we wait, Nii-chan._

She recounted for the third time. "I thought you said a hundred. There must be four dozen more than that now. You guessed forty men with the wagons? With the way our luck is running, every ninja they had clearing the passes will come with them."

"Well then, we better go home and tell them we couldn't do it."

"Idiot! That bridge and all the supplies are going into the river no matter how many guards they have. The only thing is, the more eyes that are around, the bigger chance someone will look under the bridge. It is bad enough that they have a sentry on the water both upstream and down. I was hoping they'd just watch the road and woods."

The bright sun and warm southern wind had failed to return with the dawn. Instead there were clouds and a definite chill blowing down from the north. She appreciated his body heat as they had laid motionless on the frozen ground for over three hours beneath a tarp camouflaged with dried grass. The leafless bush in front of them served to break up their silhouettes even more without obscuring their view.

Their black costumes were inessential in daylight, so Minato had sealed them into the scrolls and withdrawn the necessary weapons and explosives before they had moved into position. As they lay there munching on food bars, her mind began to wander. She missed Kumade and how he always kept her warm at night. She hoped he wouldn't grieve too long. "Switch places with me."

"Hunh?" He looked around, but she crawled over top of him with minimal movement of the tarp and he scooted over.

"My left side was getting cold. We might as well keep them evenly heated."

"Here, this will help." He put his arm across her back and snuggled close. In spite of herself, she couldn't help but compare his muscles with Kumade's. She knew it was not a fair comparison. In two years he would probably be as tall as Flash and most earth jutsu users tended to be heavily muscled, so why was the firm arm on her back so distracting? Maybe it was because she would never get the chance to explore a man's body. Forget it. Flash had his own life and his own friends, just as she did. It was definitely no business of hers that he had left the war meeting with Yoshino. So what if she was bossy. Maybe that was what he needed to focus himself and become a great leader.

A squeeze on her shoulder brought her out of her reveries. An advanced scout had arrived at the bridge, announcing the approach of the supply convoy. It was time to get into place. She looked at Minato, but he gently lowered the tarp. Through a small opening in the vegetation she saw the complication. Up the hill a squad was walking straight toward them. Closer and closer they approached. "Search for any signs of saboteurs. The captain thinks that attack two nights ago could have allowed some sort of incursion."

"Fat chance. Somebody would have seen some sign by now if there were a large enough invasion to get to our bridge. It would take fifty guys to have a possibility to even get close to here against all of us," the man commented as he passed three meters away from them. As the scouts disappeared over the hill, a patch of brown grass slipped away in the other direction.

While the hooves of the horses drawing the lead wagon clattered onto the deck of the bridge, the ninja guarding the upstream approach slipped beneath the water and then popped back to the surface. "Hey, did you just go under for some reason?"

The sentry waved back while slipping a water-tight roll of tags into his pouch, "Thought I saw something, but it was just a big fish."

"What's wrong with your voice."

It dropped an octave, "(Cough, cough) Think I'm gettin' a cold. I'll have it checked later." Beneath his feet a thin stream of scarlet blood was diluted as it was washed away by the strong current. As the lead wagon reached the end of the bridge it exploded while other concussions could be heard back across the river. The sentry immediately ran toward the fire, taking a short detour to slap explosive notes on four bridge supports. Chaos reigned up on the bridge deck. Two horses had broken their traces and gone over the rail, but he slapped a note on that wagon anyway.

Minato was fighting the whole camp by himself. Every tent within a kunai's throw of the bridge was ablaze and a dozen bodies lay in front of him. At first, holding the bridge until Red completed her work didn't seem as if it would be a problem, until he recognized the Captain coming towards him. Taiseki was the mastodon rider who had fought Jiraiya back at the Whirlpool Village. Minato was engaged with three other enemy when the rock spikes struck, shattering wagons and indiscriminately impaling horses, ninja and Minato.

The sentry was slapping tags on another wagon and the deck when an arm wrapped around his neck and a kunai forced its way beneath his vest and into his liver. "Die, traitorous scum!"

-- --

He grabbed the downstream guard's ankle and dragged him to the bottom where Kushina staked him to the riverbed with a barbed spear. It wouldn't matter how long the anchors held against the current just so the bodies stayed put until after the first explosion. The hardest part was figuring out how to copy a face extremely distorted by agony and shock. Good, no one had noticed him resurface among the floating ice. Shouts came from back in the woods, followed by a string of explosions. He ran for the bridge but Minato beat him there, so he wrapped a note Kushina had given him around a roll of his own and tossed it into the back of a wagon.

The trick was to stay alive until that wad exploded or it would be a big fizzle. That became problematic when kunai struck him from three different directions. She let go of the transformation in order to channel all her chakra into remaining vital. Suddenly Minato was there and all the enemy were dead. She shivered with pain, "Help me... hold on a... little longer."

"I will always protect you." He kissed her tenderly as a huge blast engulfed them.

-- --

The last clone finished tagging all the middle support pillars while Kushina set the demolition bomb. She noticed the real herself pause momentarily and smile when the north end of the bridge exploded. Well, that was good work. She jumped up top into a hellish chaos. Horses were screaming, wagons were overturned, smoke and fire were everywhere and a light sleet was further limiting visibility. Two Minatos had cleared the center of the bridge of any enemies, but Taiseki was leading a counterattack, so she went with a Minato to slow them down. Her water spear hit the ninja behind her target, but on the congested bridge Flash couldn't fully utilize his speed and went down under the weight of sheer numbers. A spear struck her side and she felt herself dissolving back into water.

-- --

As the last clone expired she screamed, "I'm done! Let's go!"

She saw Minato leap far out over the raging river, followed closely by a swarm of rocks. One struck him in the hip, another in the shoulder, but the last one smashed the back of his head sending him tumbling into the troubled waters. She ran across the torrent to follow him and dove just as heat from the demolition inferno washed over her as it destroyed the entire remains of the bridge, and a kunai sank deep into her back.

**Next: **Chapter 61

Survival


	61. Survival

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 61

Survival

The snow swirled as a gust of wind whipped through the door to the mess tent. Yoshino made sure the door latched and then passed out tin cups to the assembled ninjas. Jiraiya popped open bottles of wine and sent them down the rows until each fighter had a full cup. They all waited silently, barely breathing, not knowing whether this was a celebration or a wake or both. Jiraiya finally looked up from studying the bubbles floating on the the rosy surface of the aromatic drink.

"I have hounded every last asset that I have in the Earth Country. This morning a messenger was finally able to make it through the storm. All sources confirm that Rock troops have gone on short rations and that they are covering the area like locusts, confiscating every bit of foodstuff that they can discover from the civilian population. One very important asset was liquidated after passing on this information dated four days ago: _CONFIRMED – 75 DEAD – 28 MISSING – 32 INJURED – TAISEKI JONIN BURNED BADLY– 39 WAGONS SUPPLIES DESTROYED – MANY HORSES – ATTACKED BY 2 DOZEN CLONE – BRIDGE DESTROYED – IMPOSSIBLE REBUILD UNTIL AFTER SPRING FLOOD – PASS CLOSED BY STORM_" The Sannin threw back his head and drained the cup in one monster gulp.

-- --

"They blew it to smithereens! Outnumbered over one hundred to one and they smashed not only the bridge but all the supplies. By the power of youth, someday I will take such a mission and prove to everyone that I can be just such a splendid ninja!" None of the other young ninjas joined Lee's celebration, but neither did anybody tell him to sit down. Each in their own way honored and envied that accomplishment and hoped that when the time came that they could also carry out their own desperate mission as Splendid Ninjas.

-- --

The cheering was dieing down as a single plaintive voice was heard, "What about Otemba?"

The tent became deathly still except for the sound of canvas flapping in the wind. Jiraiya's lower lip trembled, "Kid, there isn't the first word out there about them. We know they weren't captured and we know that no remains were found, but alive or dead they could have gone into the river and over the falls. There is just no way to tell. They are only two days late and with this storm they might have decided to hole up in a cave someplace where they can drink hot apple cider and recite dirty limericks."

"The only thing I know for sure kid, is that Blondie will never let anything happen to that gal as long as he remains alive and conscious."

_January 13 – How I miss the sea. Wide open vistas you can gaze forever. Honest storms with honest power like you and I face, Nii-chan. Weather witch can read weather days ahead. Not like tricky mountains weather change every hour. Except storms. Blizzards last forever. _

The frigid water assaulted her every sense, attempting to drive her to panic and destruction. Osamu-sensei swore in irritation at her lack of concentration. Her brother, as ever was supportive. "Come on Sis, water is your element. You can always stay in control as long as you keep your focus. Reject the pain in your back, find your center, and take charge of the cold liquid. You can do this. I believe in you, Shina-chan."

Thank you Nii-chan, I will do this. She righted herself, stopped bouncing off of rocks in the flood, and shot to the surface for a quick breath. A skin of water formed around her entire body. It was as cold as the torrent, but at least her body was no longer trying to heat the entire river. The kunai in her back was jarred as she went back under, but she spurned the pain. She concentrated all of her senses on detecting a body larger than herself being washed towards the lip of the falls. There, surprisingly close, being carried by the same current was her target, and just in time.

This time she resurfaced into a blinding sleet with Minato dangling across her shoulder and began to run, at first just slightly faster than the flow, but all the time gaining momentum. She hoped that it was a good sign that with every step that water came gushing out of Flash's mouth. Hopefully bouncing on her shoulder would serve as CPR. On the other hand she would have to classify his flailing arm constantly pounding on the knife in her back as more of an unwanted distraction than a good thing.

Her shunshin reached top speed as she felt the water ahead of her fall away into an unknown abyss. The Leaf's topographical maps had not been accurate enough to tell her whether the falls were twenty meters or 120 meters tall and visibility progressed from white-out conditions to impenetrable icy fog. She leaped not knowing what might be below, but certain that if he landed on top of her that all his ribs would be crushed and her shoulder would snap, but if she let go and he landed unprotected he would surely die.

Quickly she shifted him in front of her and hugged as tightly as she could. She pointed his toes toward the bottom, strapped themselves together with cords of water and waited. It had been much too long. Even held as rigid and streamlined as she could make them, they must have reached terminal velocity by now. Seventy-five meters down they struck the pool.

-- --

Her senses returned after how long and how many kilometers in the water she never knew, but she still held Flash and the insulating water skin was still intact. The knife was gone from her back, but she had no idea whether that was helpful or not. It might just mean she would bleed to death all the faster, if she ever warmed up enough for her blood to start flowing once more.

She popped to the surface with him again over her shoulder and ran for the right bank. Right was more or less south and south meant friends. The gale whipping down from the highlands cut completely through her drenched clothing. She realized that they only had minutes to live before succumbing to exposure, but even that wouldn't matter if Flash was not breathing. She put him down behind a tree and slowly formed her stiffening fingers into handsigns. She pulled a ball of water out of his lungs and probed for circulation. There was none.

His heart... It was beating... No, wiggling? It was – what was the word? - Fibrillation! Shock it? Can't do lightning jutsu... Maybe, just maybe? She gave him a solid thump in the middle of the chest. No change... If she had to spend a half hour doing CPR they would both freeze to death. She expended the extra chakra necessary to produce a shadow clone instead of a water clone. "Go, hurry!"

Once again she placed her hands over his chest and probed. Liquid, around the heart, use it. Squeeze it, release, squeeze, release, squeeze... ka-thump. Something pushed back at the pericardial fluid. Ka-thump, ka-thump. She knew his heart was beating, but there was no outward sign except a thin layer of frost forming on the golden stubble beneath his nose. If they didn't find shelter fast they would both become covered in frost soon enough.

A shape loomed over them, then picked up Minato. "Come on, I found a spot." Her frozen brain wouldn't quite focus on why, but she knew she had to follow Flash. As she staggered onward, the exercise helped her mind kick back in enough to recognize the urgency. She rubbed the ice off her lashes and stared at the dark figure moving in front of her and recognized herself. They went down into a hole ahead of her. Her befuddled mind made a connection to a book she had read back at Auntie Tsuchitara's and wondered whether she was going to fall down a rabbit hole to a happier place.

She stumbled into the pit and stared up at the roots of the giant fallen tree. The clone helped her squeeze into the den beneath the trunk. The previous occupant, a giant badger now dangling from a kunai pinning it to the log, had enlarged the hole and made it a quite comfortable winter abode, for a badger. The clone began stripping frozen clothing off of Flash. "We have to warm him up. Get out your survival gear out." "My pouch is slashed. My fire kit is gone. First aid kit is OK, but the scrolls are soaked." "Damn, Waterslut, mine too, and his is gone. Is anything on the scroll usable?" "Shit, no, no, no, backup fire kit gone, no, cook pot maybe when it dries a little, Sleeping Bag – YES! Summoning Jutsu! Help me get him in it, Trollop." "Summoning Jutsu. Put my bag over him too, Hussy. It will last as long as I do. We need heat. What did Flash use to make that campfire, Genius?" "It was a beech... black cherry... bonsai... blue oak... something B, think!"

_Minato dropped a black lump into the firepit. She grimaced, "What is that gross looking thing?"_

_"This is tinder fungus which grows near the base of birch or hornbeam trees. When you break the nodule open the orange interior is a dry tinder that takes a spark easily. Didn't you learn about it in your survival training?"_

_"We had different requirements. Can you survive for a month in a lifeboat on the open ocean with only a knife and string and without food or water?" she shot back defensively. "The Shippuuden wasn't planning on attacking any mountainous countries, especially in winter."_

_"No thanks. I don't care that much for boats._ _I should probably teach you to use a fire drill too, but we'll put that off until after the mission. A tiny flame shot out of his index finger at the fungus and soon they had a blaze just large enough to heat their rations._

"Take care of him while I search for birch trees." She knelt beside Flash and for the first time was able to sit and think. She knew that there were things she could do to prepare, other items to draw out of the scroll, bandages to get ready, but none of it mattered. All that mattered was life and life would go on only if the clone returned before succumbing to exposure. She knew that the clone would not return without finding a copse of birchwood with some fungus, because she wouldn't. Or maybe some dried cattails, or pulp inside a rotted log, or an old bird's nest. Anything to catch a flame.

Her body was shivering uncontrollably. She knew that when it stopped that her brain would slow down again and her hands would quit working properly. At least the mission had been a success. No, not yet. Her mission was to protect Mikoto from becoming a widow, and she had done that, but she hadn't saved Flash yet. Damned if she would fail. She loved him. Maybe he was just a substitute for her brother, though they were nothing alike. He was brash and irreverent where her brother was always proper and dedicated. Well, they both were dedicated to protecting their friends and their countries and all the people. And brave. And strong. And handsome. If that lazy clone would ever find some kindling and get back here she would save him and make sure he returned to the Leaf and Yoshino and baby Kohada. The child should know her father.

Time stretched on and on, but could not be measured. Between all the clone memories and the near drowning and the blood loss and unconsciousness and hypothermia it was impossible to say whether it had only been one hour or if it was six since they attacked the bridge. Would that stupid clone get back here and answer the door. Somebody won't stop knocking. "I'm b-b-b-back. H-here's the f-fungus and some br-brr-branches I cut off this log. I hope L-Little Lady doesn't end up with a memory of b-being used as an ax when I'm gone. Dammit, weakling, wake up. Convert some chakra to warm yourself. Remember how you faked a fever to fool that guard in Kumogakure."

"Ohh, that takes it out of you, but I feel better. Let's see the fungus. Good, bright orange inside and completely dry. If we just knew one fire jutsu. We need a spark. Give me your katana. Maybe if I strike it with a kunai... Again... No! We need a flint." "Wrong, just a spark. Use Lightning jutsu from the scroll Kakashi gave us." "I never got that to work." "Just one hot spark, Hot Stuff." "OK, both of us together then. I'll match your handsigns."

"LIGHTNING JUTSU! It is smoldering. We did it. (pfuuuu, fuuu) Kindling quick before it goes out. Some branches... don't smother it. Awww, finally, heat."

"Take your coat and top off so I can bandage your back while you check on Flash."

With her fingers finally working right, she unzipped the bag and let the light and warmth shine on the naked jonin. He looked like a corpse, his skin all white and gray. She placed her hands around his head and drew blood to the surface, making sure his nose, ears and cheeks received oxygen. There was a lump where the rock had struck, but it didn't seem too bad. She moved down each arm, smiling as the skin turned pink, and concentrated on blood flow to the fingers. The torso did not take much time as it was already responding to the heat of the flames. The naked skin on her own back was tingling as it went from nearly frozen to being a little too close to the fire as the clone wrapped bandages around her.

His toes were nearly rock hard. She put both hands around one icy foot and desperately willed the blood to start flowing again. Konoha's Yellow Flash – a cripple, an object of pity. The image was too horrible. It would have been kinder to leave him in the river. She placed both frozen feet on her belly to share her body heat and used each finger individually to draw life giving blood to all ten toes. She took a short break only after she was sure that all ice crystals were gone. If only Rin were here, but she wasn't, so it was up to that amazing Namikaze constitution to heal itself.

They rolled him over and she began from his heels and worked her way up his back. She took her time on his buttocks as she had heard tales from sailors as to how painful frostbitten buns could be. Besides she admired how delightfully firm they were. His hip and shoulder were bruised, but nothing seemed broken. When she reached his neck there was only one bit of skin left to check. "Come on Ecchi. You have wanted to have a good close look at it since you met him and now's your chance. Oh, don't play shy now, especially with me. I know everything about us. Besides, he won't thank you for preserving his modesty if it turns black and falls off."

"Shut up, evil reprobate. Go check the river for pursuit and if it is clear, chop some more wood." She rolled him over on his back and hesitated. This is stupid. Now you are just staring at it which doesn't prove your morality either. The scrotum contained no indication of damage, which was a relief as she had no idea how to thaw frozen balls. She increased blood flow to the skin and... Pervert! Not that much blood flow. Damn him on death's door and he's still ready to molest an underage virgin who's just trying to save his life! Stupid idiot.

**Next: **Chapter 62

Sex


	62. Sex

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 62

Sex

Dear Readers – These last three chapters were plotted out months ahead of time and were a main driving force guiding the rest of the plot development. I wanted to bring this part of Kushina's life to an important climax and hope that I was able to do it justice.

Even though the purpose of this chapter was to be in no way sexually explicit, but instead to move the reader emotionally, the administrator still found it to be unsuitable for a mature audience. While many readers expressed disappointment with the characters' actions, I still have not discovered anything graphic or offensive in the descriptions. In response I have removed the one instance where I referred even obliquely to a body part and hope that satisfies the censor. If there is some other place where I have exceeded the guidelines I would consider it a great favor if you could please let me know. My thanks to you all. - Starshipw

**- Warning -**

**Teenage Sexuality **

"How is he?" "Shivering violently, but I take that as a good sign that his body recognizes it needs to warm up. What is in the box?" "Twenty-five kilos of salt pork washed up on the riverbank. You won't starve even if we aren't too sure about eating badger." "We've eaten worse." "A horse also washed up, but I pulled him out into the current so as to not attract attention from any searchers. One other thing I found. Outside is a crate of toilet paper." "Bless you. Will you rest awhile and get warm?" "I don't have much chakra left so I'll use it chopping wood. Don't worry about me. Eat something now and get some sleep. This blizzard will be around for a long time." The clone crawled back outside the badger den into the tempest.

Kushina trickled water into the jonin's mouth and was rewarded when he swallowed. After gnawing on a strip of salt pork she undressed and hung her wet clothes around the fire next to Minato's. Wearing only panties and the bandages wrapping the knife wound in her back, she squeezed into the one-person sleeping bag next to his nude body. She held him tightly trying to calm his shakes while listening to the steady strike of sword on wood echoing above the howl of the storm. The chopping stopped and she waited, but then was relieved when she heard firewood being stacked outside the entrance and soon the steady beat started up again. When it stopped, again she listened for the sound of an armful of wood being dropped by someone falling over into the snow.

She had created literally hundreds of clones since learning ninjutsu. The majority had been dispersed quietly or puffed out with a minor punch. She herself had killed most of the ones to receive mortal wounds. When she was young she had even sent a couple of water clones to the bottom of the ocean just to see what drowning was like, but never before had a strong shadow clone died of natural causes. The instant the extra sleeping bag disappeared and the dead badger fell to the ground as the kunai pinning it to the wall disappeared, she felt the lethargy of someone drifting off into a frozen eternal sleep.

She was glad that it wasn't painful because she had enjoyed that clone's company. She had never before considered talking to a clone about more than 'you go this way and I'll go the other' because, well if talking to yourself didn't necessarily mean you were crazy, answering yourself surely did. But she had liked that clone. She had been bold, irreverent, brave, vulgar, loyal, hard working, concerned, smart and playful. In other words, she found that she liked herself. That in itself made the whole nasty mission worthwhile.

She nestled her skin as closely as she could to Flash's back and converted her last remaining dribbles of chakra to raise both their body temperatures to fever level before passing out.

-.-.-

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." He was sitting across the den fully clothed, poking the fire, when she awoke.

"Flash! You are alive! How are you doing?"

"I can't be sure. In my experience, anytime you wake up naked in a hole in the ground next to an underage girl, either you had way too much to drink or you have made a huge mistake someplace. Sadly, I don't think we were drinking. I must have messed up the mission."

"Not so that anyone would notice. The last I saw, the entire center of the bridge was making quite a bright, pretty display while becoming blazing matchsticks. Remember, you were still awake when the north and south ends blew up. Give me my clothes and turn around, then I need to look at your toes."

"How the heck did you manage all of this? It was my job to protect you and I let Taiseki beat the snot out of me. Damn it, you were the one who had to save me. I wasn't fast enough and I couldn't maneuver on that bridge. Now my feet are screwed up. I'm a royal mess."

"Well boo-hoo. The great Yellow Flash got his ass handed to him by another jonin. You sound like a girl I once knew who used to mope around complaining about how she wasn't fast enough. Well it wasn't very pretty when I was doing it and it is worse because you should know better. Even without super-speed you have the quickest reflexes and one of the best summons going. Now you need to figure out how to use them where it gets too congested to run around freely. The great thing is that you will have plenty of time to study while Tsunade fixes these ugly looking black tootsies. Yuck. Meanwhile nobody but nobody gets to suggest that what we did to that bridge was less than hero stuff, Dobe."

-.-.-

"Raido!"

"Chouza-senpai, is there an attack?"

"No. Your squad has been ordered to Central HQ, ASAP. We will finish your scout tour. Take Kasen and Kajikimaru and head back. Don't worry, Kumade will catch up with you soon."

"Hai, Senpai."

"Kumade, I wanted to tell you alone. They are back, a week late but they are alive. Otemba surprised a scout squad by popping up out of the river carrying Minato on her back. Whoa, slow down. Dr. Yakushi is looking after them back at main hospital, but they will both be fine. One thing kid, people talk. Don't let it get to you."

There was a crowd gathered in front of the hospital door waiting on news. "... and then she took off all his clothes and got into bed naked with him." "Heh heh heh. A sweet thing that cute can warm my bed any day." CRACK, SMACK, the two gossiping chunin went flying across the compound while Raido and Kajikimaru struggled to hold Kumade back. Kasen, her white eyes blazing, dared anyone to say anything else.

"Oh Kami, thank God, thank God. I was so worried you weren't coming back and then the snowstorm and we heard the Earth had all their soldiers looking for saboteurs and you were a week late. Otemba-chan, I couldn't stand not knowing."

"It was a piece of cake. They had dozens of troops searching the river but the storm covered all traces of us. When it finally let up it took me a couple extra days to lug the slacker out on my back."

"Hey, be nice. The doctor says it will be two months before my feet are completely rehabbed."

"You moved well enough when that patrol spotted us. Zip, zip, zip, he slashed all their throats and then plopped down on the ground and begged to be carried like a three year old. I think he just likes hugging me, heh-heh-heh."

"Did you?..."

"What's wrong, Kumade?"

"Did you really sleep naked with him?"

"Of course, mostly. We only had one sleeping bag and all our clothes were wet and I had no spare chakra to dry them. Besides he was unconscious the whole time, though I can't guarantee the perv didn't sneak a peek in the morning. What's wrong, Kumade-chan?"

_January 21 – Don't mind guys jealous of me, Nii-chan. Always want be best. Just never thought boy be jealous over me. Don't get until think would I like if Kumade and Tsume in bed naked? Regret it pushed us too fast. Never regret what we did._

We did the most adult of acts for the most childish of reasons due to the most adult of motivations. I knew what we were about to do and I knew it was wrong because I knew that we were too young and that I was not ready. We knew that if we went through with this that our lives and our relationships were going to change forever. We knew all this and yet neither of us would stop. You might ask "Why?", Nii-chan, but I think you would have understood the explanation.

We did it for all the wrong reasons. We did it because we were kids and we had no one else. We did it because he was angry and jealous at the thought of me naked and alone for days with another man. We did it because he loved me and had wanted me since we were both 13. We did it because I still had to prove to myself I wasn't an "It". We did it because life was a mess and we wanted something bright and pure and hopeful to enter our existence, something that was just for us. We did it because I was too tired to say "No" and he was too worried about me to stop.

Yes worried. Not pervy, not lustful, not curious, not rebellious, hormone driven teenagers in search of a thrill, though we were all that and much more. No we did it because we knew that tomorrow we might die and that was a reality which we couldn't face without giving ourselves to each other and proving that we were loved. Death stalked us every day and the warmth and comfort of exhaustion and sleep were no longer enough to keep the icy chill of his breath away from our poor mortal hearts. So we filled that frozen void with sex.

How could we worry about the consequences? Yes, Tsunade still says that having a baby could kill me, but how do you worry about an attack by a tiny wriggling little sperm that could cause dire consequences nine months from now, when tomorrow and the next day and all the days after, large men with sharp weapons could end your life in an instant. A point had arrived in our existence where the odds of entering our graves regretting that which we hadn't done was so much higher than the odds of regretting that we had given in to temptation, that there was no thought of stopping him when he pulled up my shirt and unbuttoned my pants.

The fact was, I was frightened. No, not of letting another person get intimate with my body and certainly not of any pain or blood. Kyuubi had smashed my maidenhead along with my pelvis two years earlier, as if any hymen was likely to be intact for someone who daily jumps out of trees and regularly gets kicked in the stomach by the likes of Guy and Kakashi. Fear means something entirely different to someone who has felt the breath of the nine-tail fox, who has fought nine armed bandits at once, who has looked Pain in the eyes, who has gone undercover in foreign countries where it means your demise to be caught a spy, who cheats death on a daily basis and has just returned from battling against odds of 200 to two. Whether afterwards you walk down golden streets or commune with the ancestors or just go to eternal sleep, that is not a reason for fear.

The real fright is seeing a friend – friends – caught in an avalanche. Panic is watching a companion slip unconscious beneath an icy torrent and not knowing if you can reach him in time. But absolute terror is carried in on stretchers and not knowing whether the bodies were strangers or acquaintances or friends or loved ones. So you see my only fear is not for myself but for Kumade and Flash and Tsume and Kuromaru and Kakashi and Rin and Shizune and Namida and Guy and Aoba and Kurenai and Raido and Kasen and Chouza and Mikoto and... and... and...

They won't. They Won't! THEY WON'T!... **I WON'T LET THEM DIE!**

And so in fear and excitement we kissed and discovered that the theory of the sexual act is not quite so straight forward, fully-clothed inside a sleeping bag in a frozen tent. It took quite a while to figure out where all the legs and elbows should fit, and then it all had to be done again after finding that my thermal pants and underwear both had to come all the way off or the mechanics weren't going to succeed.

The act itself was both more and less than I hoped and feared. At first I didn't think it would work, that I was damaged goods. But then my body accepted it and we were one, a perfect match. Never did I know I could be so close to another human being. (If for a twinkling, thought strayed to a pornographic memory or two of Flash, I understood that joining would not have fit so well.) My heart nearly exploded. All the cold, all the fear, all the worry, all the sadness disappeared from our lives for a few short minutes.

There was no longer any room between us for concerns about morality or safety. It was enough that there was us and no war. If instead, for a couple of minutes two people merge together in happiness and love in the midst of destruction and death, can it be so wrong?

It was over too soon, but Tsume had warned me that it often happens, especially if it is the boy's first time. I had no complaints. What Tsume never told me, and neither did the magazines I had found hidden in my brother's room, was the mess you had to deal with afterwards. In the magazines it was all like drifting off to sleep in each others' arms on a warm bed of rose petals. None of the articles dealt with what to do in a zipped up sleeping bag and you're both covered in this sticky gooey mess, especially because he gallantly withdrew at the critical moment, and it's around one degree C inside the tent and the nearest towel is about two meters away.

All the lovely body heat we had generated was gone in an instant, even with my bandages covering my chest, and the towel was even colder. Then I realized he was watching me. The entire experience had taken place by Braille; we had never seen each other's bodies and it felt wrong and horribly wanton that his first view should be of me wiping off. It was just too embarrassing to be seen like this, but modesty seemed a bit after-the-fact considering what we had just done. When I handed him the towel, I admit I watched him too. My cheeks blushed red in the cold.

Then we couldn't find my panties. His underpants were rolled up in his long underwear, but mine were gone. The thought of my frozen naked bottom sticking in the air as I pawed through the bedroll left me ready to cry. By the time I was dressed I was completely miserable and totally embarrassed to be climbing back into the sleeping bag with him and the wet spot on the lining. And then Kumade leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and said for the first time, "I love you," and I did cry.

**Next: **Chapter 63

Post Coital


	63. Post Coital

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 63

Post Coital

**--- Warning ---**

**Teenage Sexuality **

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_January 22 – Has everything changed, or have I changed, Nii-chan? Does everyone know I became Kumade's lover? What are the outward indications that I am a woman now? Are my lips redder, my breasts larger and my hips wider, or am I the same skinny little girl that I was two days ago?_

My whole life I have been around soldiers in the field and know one thing for certain: You can't expect ballroom manners from troops isolated and away from home. If the jokes they tell are bawdy, or downright dirty, it can be expected from men who don't know if they will live to see their girlfriends again. Some kunoichi find this a perfect hunting ground. Downright plain looking, mean tempered, flat-chested (though admittedly quite fit), even battle-scarred girls can find their pick of lovers in the ranks. So why does it feel like there is a big sign posted on the latrine walls, "For a Good Time, Call Otemba"?

Off-hand remarks, jokes, teasing that never bothered me before now all seemed like sexual come-ons or insults. It was intolerable, the high and mighty Oharashi Uzumaki Kushina reduced to a sexual plaything. Or maybe what was intolerable was that I had lost my sense of humor. If only Tsume was here to talk to. If there was anyone who knew the ins and outs, positives and negatives, of being a sexually active kunoichi, it was her. Unfortunately she was back in the Leaf dealing with the results of her last sexual encounter. Would it help to say something to Rin when she went to hospital to get cleared for active duty? As knowledgeable as she was, Rin was still a little girl. Then who was left who she could ask for advice?

-- --

"Are you OK? There wasn't any pain or bleeding afterward? That's good. You have had quite an exciting week, haven't you Otemba-chan? I can't say that it I am really surprised, as close as you two are, being on the same team and living in the same tent. Are you really all right?"

"I don't know, Mikoto-chan. I don't know how to feel. I never planned to do it, but on the other hand I'm glad we made love before something bad happens to one of us. I really always thought I would be like you and wait until I got married. And why am I so paranoid? I feel like everybody knows and is leering at me."

"Girlfriend, nobody knows or cares what you do at night, though I bet there are a lot of guys who are fantasizing. You need to deal with your feelings personally. Kumade doesn't seem to be the sort to go around bragging about his conquests, but sooner or later he will tell someone. Remember, you told me the next morning and a secret known by more than one is no longer secret. But that isn't why people are staring. You are now a big celebrity."

"Even if it is supposed to be an S-classed secret, the whole camp knows and admires what you did at the bridge and the odds you overcame. My honored husband is still confused as to how you talked him out of that mission and then performed it in a manner designed to make any jonin envious. Besides, anything to do with Minato is instant grist for the gossip mills. He is the most popular ninja in the Fire Country, so when the story came out that you saved his life by warming his body with your own, well, imaginations became supercharged. I believe that you are going to have more trouble with innuendos concerning you and Minato than you will about the truth of you and Kumade."

"But Flash is just a friend. He doesn't think of me like that."

"Then you are the first girl he doesn't think about like that, and you are the first girl who doesn't think about him like that. Now about you, when was your last period?"

"Uhh, maybe three weeks ago or so. I kind of lost count. It isn't very regular anyway especially since... my accident. Sometimes I skip a whole month."

"You should probably be OK this time, but with a cycle like that it is hard to tell when you are fertile. Look what happened to me when we tried to cheat a bit on my cycle. Let's take a walk into town to a pharmacy and buy you some protection."

"Mikoto!"

"You don't think you two did it once and won't ever want to do it again. Do you imagine he will be fine with that? It's not like you are in high school and just see him between classes and then go home to your father's house. You work closely all day and sleep in the same tent at night. Unless you plan to break up your team or kick him out of the tent, do you think you will never want sex again? Use the analytical skills you employ for designing military operations and calculate the odds of that strategy succeeding."

-- --

The welcome home greeting kiss had been going on for several minutes when Kumade's hand snuck inside her shirt. "Your bandages are gone!"

"Yep, Rin cleared me for active duty tomorrow, so you will have to do everything I say again."

"Yes, always. Can I see them, please?... Oh kimberlite, you are so beautiful." Now that was a complete lie. In the cold weather her hair got shampooed once a month so she could touch up the roots and the closest she ever came to a bath was being tossed into a frozen river. She supposed that she didn't smell as bad as she sometimes did since she had gotten a sponge bath in the hospital yesterday. It was after washing up that she had a good look in the mirror at the ravages the mission had caused. Her lips were chapped and cracked and bleeding. Her forehead, nose and cheeks were raw and dry and peeling and her complexion, which had always been flawless, was patchy and blemished.

If he thought she looked beautiful, he was either totally fixated on her chest, was trying to sweet talk her into bed, or in love with her. Maybe it was all three. He tentatively reached out and touched her. "I love you." "Me too."

_January 29 – Days stretch on in endless routine, Nii-chan. Go patrols, sometimes fight, sometimes kill, usually don't. Come back, eat dinner, sometimes tasty, usually not, eat anyhow. Go to tent, sometimes happy, sometimes argue, make up, sometimes cuddle, sometimes sex. Sometimes content, often confused, is this all life offers to Uzumaki Kushina, Oharashi of the Whirlpool Village?_

Four weeks, more or less. If my body doesn't fail me I should be starting any day now. What a crappy position to be in just waiting for my period to come. It has to be the first time ever. I never looked forward to it like some young teens because I never cared for all that girlie stuff. I just wanted to be a ninja and I saw no battle advantage to tits and bras and monthlies. On the other hand, being able to piss standing up isn't a world shaking accomplishment either so I never felt slighted.

Now my three most monumental visits from mother nature were my first, right before I turned 13 and made me mad because it interrupted training for the Chunin Exams, the one at Auntie Tsuchitara's while recovering from the Fox's tail and I wasn't even expecting it, and the next one which may or may not be late and just won't come now that I want it. So what if I never start? So what if there is a baby growing in my belly? Is there anything that I would miss about this war?

I know Kumade (the poor oblivious fool hasn't thought the first thing about this except when he bought some prophylactics the same day Mikoto and I went into town for some) would want to marry me as soon as we both turn 16. I could go back to Konoha and become Mrs. Toriichi and live a comfortable life until the day comes that some assassin sneaks up behind him and he doesn't come home.

Ridiculous! I am the Oharashi! I have pledged my life and my sword to both the Leaf and the Whirlpool. I will grow and become strong enough to defeat all of the Leaf's enemies and when that is accomplished I will claim the title of Shippuuden and rebuild my homeland. If I have to do that while carrying a baby on my back, we'll just add that to the legend.

_February 3 – Rock-nins hungry. Bad for one Waterfall port village they still control. Good for us. Desperate people make mistakes. Other emotions cause mistake too._

Kushina read the flashes from the nearest semaphore tower. "Hurry! The raiders hit a marketplace near here and were driven away. Kumade, you and Kasen shortcut over the hills and try to intercept them. Raido and I will chase them down the stream."

It was the third time in as many days that small raiding parties had hit civilian markets. It was a mark of desperation because attacks on military supply convoys had become increasingly ineffective. Of course it was impossible to starve out a ninja army unless it was completely surrounded. No matter the terrain, deliveries could get through and a ninja can carry as much as a pack mule. More to the point, a single scroll could contain enough emergency rations to last a squad a week. The facts remained that a ninja, fighting a war in wintertime, required a tremendous number of calories each day to maintain his chakra levels and that was not possible on such tight rations.

For the first time Kushina's squad was in the vicinity when the alarm was raised. It was her intention that not a single can of peaches would make it back across the river. Raido was the one who spotted the blood on the muddy margins of the creek bank. "Three pair of Rock type boots, moving fast. One set of prints sunk deep for the shoe size and near the blood splatters. Probably carrying an injured man which could slow them down."

"Good work. Now we have a trail to follow. When we catch up with them it won't take Kasen long to find us. Watch out for traps."

The chase was short. Unencumbered by either loot or injured friends, the Leaf-nin soon overtook the raiders. The Earth-nin quickly decided that turning their backs on the faster swordsmen was extremely dangerous and stopped to face them. "Two punk kids. I'm insulted. I thought we caused more commotion than that."

Good. We've got a talker. The longer the enjoyable banter keeps up, the more time Kasen has to find them. "Naah. We normally don't pay much attention to common thieves, but we didn't have a genin available to bring you in."

"Don't underestimate me, Pussy. If you don't talk nice, I'll slice all the clothes off you and teach you things these Leaf queers won't do for you."

"I appreciate that, Perv. Talk about a short lesson, hunh Raido."

"Oh yeh. I'd estimate tiny."

"That does it. Now you both die. You two get the food back to the lines. We'll be along shortly."

"Are you sure, boss? His leg is cut pretty bad."

The injured man spoke up, "I'm strong enough to take on these guys. Rock Spikes!" Raido dodged and weaved, avoiding the rock jutsus but preferring to allow his less mobile opponent to wear himself down. Kushina took on the Perv. He was faster than she first estimated, but not jonin speed. Little Lady was easily able to turn his attacks aside. Time was on her side. Kumade and Kasen would intercept the two burdened enemy and Raido would soon finish his injured opponent.

She was careless, concerning herself with battles yet to be fought instead of the one she was presently fighting. As she retreated a dead branch caught her behind the kneecap an tripped her. From one knee she raised her sword in defense.

"AAARGH!" Perv was struck savagely from behind and two men rolled over and over on the frozen ground. In the end Perv lay still with a knife in his back.

"Kumade, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were fighting and I didn't know if I would get here in time to save you."

"Kumade, where is Kasen?"

"She said something about two other guys, but when she told me you were fighting..."

"YOU, stay here and guard the injured prisoner. Raido, we are going after Kasen."

-- --

The byakugan registered the buildup of chakra and she recognized the same jutsu coming. A stream of stones was not very inventive nor particularly dangerous, but it served the purpose of keeping her occupied while her other opponent tried to regain feeling in his right arm. There was no need to worry about that. It had been a perfectly precise strike. The hand was dead for at least three hours and nerve and chakra flow disrupted for longer than that. The long scratch down her arm was a small price to pay for disabling both the weapons hand and jutsus.

It was a standoff. Any attempt to pick up their packs would give her an opening. Any attempt by her to attack was driven back by a hail of rocks. Fortunately over the last few months Otemba had taught her one important lesson: Patience. So she stood as her sister Teriko had taught her and blocked each stone aimed at her until the black sword and the silver sliced the Earth-nins in twain.

"Kasen, are you OK. Let me look at that arm."

"Forget it. Where is that bastard?" She took off at high speed, leaving Kushina and Raido to follow with the packs and weapons.

-- --

"Kasen-chan, I was worried when you went after those guys alone. You really should be more caref..."

Kumade felt the fist constrict around his throat and two fingers jab into the base of his spine while ants ran up and down his legs. "Son-of-a-bitch, don't you Chan me. What you meant to say is that I was abandoned to complete the mission by myself. Don't you ever leave me in the lurch again to go save your precious Otemba. She's a good person and doesn't need some drooling baboon sniffing after her like she's in heat. So get this straight. If you ever do such a thing to me again I will sever all the nerves going to little Kumi there and you won't ever have to worry about having any more fun!"

**Next: **Chapter 64

Changes

Kimberlite – A type of volcanic rock in which diamonds and garnets are often found.

Kumi – Bitter taste


	64. Changes

Kushina's Diary

Dear Readers:

I apologize for the delay in publishing this chapter. I took a bad fall at work and shattered my wrist, cracked my ankle and jammed my back to the point where sitting up is very uncomfortable. This is the last chapter which I had ready to go before the accident. I hope to feel like typing more soon.

Your humble author, Starshipw

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- --

Chapter 64

Changes

"Hyuuga! No not you, the other one. What kind of kata do you think that you are attempting?"

"But Sensei, Hinata-ane is combining sword work with gentle fist techniques. I'm just following her moves."

"This is not a competition. Your older sister has mastered each kata which I have placed before her in record time and without resorting to shortcuts such as Uzumaki uses. As a result, she is granted the leeway to experiment. On the other hand, neither you nor your teammates have successfully completed the first kata, not that I have ever known an Aburame to excel at bladed weapons. Now return to your practice."

"Hai Sensei."

"Uzumaki, I was quite rightly peacefully retired, except for a little weapons tinkering to pass the time. What have you done to me?"

"What could you be implying Sensei? This is all completely beyond my control. When Hanabi learned that Hinata was training with you she demanded to be taught the katana also. I would have told her she needed to make a proper application except we had just learned of a particular danger involved with making a Hyuuga kunoichi mad and I'm a coward."

"Aren't all men in the path of an angry woman? What of her teammates?"

"Hotaru is earnest and hard working and it will be good for her to have a backup in case her bugs are defeated. The other kid... I still don't even know his name. Strange. Anyhow, I figure having both daughters of the Hyuuga main house as your students couldn't be bad for a shop's reputation, don't you think Sensei?" He looked across the sea of orange ninjas slashing swords in perfect unison to the rear of the dojo. Under TenTen's watchful eye, Udon threw down a scroll and five shuriken flew out and struck a wall. Patiently he retrieved them, resealed them, and again summoned them. Each time the spread was tighter around the red dot at which he aimed. In front, the Hyuugas and the genin worked on their own patterns.

The bell at the front door tinkled and a ninja with a cloth bandage across the bridge of his nose walked into the room. "Your pardon, Kyougu-sensei. I am pleased to see that your dojo has reopened. There are some moves that I need your help to improve."

"Hagane Kotetsu, I do not plan to make this permanent, however I would be pleased to work with a former student. Does the Fifth wish to order something?"

"Actually, Sensei, I am here for Naruto and his genin team."

Naruto nodded, "Great, I'll get him," and puffed out of existence. Two seconds later the entire dojo briefly filled with smoke as all the clones dissipated at once. "Hey, Kotetsu. Did Granny finally come through with that C-rank mission she promised?"

-- --

"And we are going all the way to the Waterfall Village to deliver letters to Ebisu-sensei and Chouji-senpai and the other trainers there," Konohamaru bragged.

"This isn't fair," Hanabi raged, "They haven't let me out of the village since I made chunin. We had better missions when I was still a genin but now they won't let me do anything."

Moegi consoled her, "Don't worry. Naruto reminded the Hokage that you needed a mission too, and she started looking through her stacks. Even if it is boring, I bet she lets you lead it."

_February 10 – My stomach was upset this morning. I don't want to think about what that could __mean. Keep figuring it isn't that long, not unusual for cycle to be this late. Kumade has no idea. __Idiot. _

"When is this demon-damned snow ever going to end? I hate it."

For once Raido picked the opposite side of the argument. "I think it's great. It is deeper in the mountains of the Earth Country which makes it impossible to reopen their passes. I bet they're gettin' pretty hungry by now."

Kumade backed Kushina. "There's no way we can starve them out. I heard they've got specially trained ski troops bringing backpacks full of scrolls over the mountains. It's dangerous what with avalanches and stuff and it takes a lot of chakra to seal bulky items like food, but one squad can bring enough to keep them fighting for a while. If spring would come we could have a real battle and finish this war. Then we can go home and I can take Otemba to Ichiraku's."

"Boy are you cheap," Kasen baited him. "Hiashi-sama wouldn't take a girl to a place like that."

Raido laughed, "For a Hyuuga you are half blind if you didn't notice the smile on her face at the mention of Ichiraku's. If a girl smiled at me like that I would personally run off and end this war today."

"Quiet! Kasen, what are those tracks in the snow on that hill? Raido, scout it out..."

-- --

"Otemba-chan, is something wrong? You haven't been in a good mood all day. Can I help somehow?"

"Sure you want to help. You want to help yourself back into bed. That's all you care about is having sex."

"That isn't fair. I love you and I worry when you are unhappy. If you would tell me what's wrong maybe I could try and do something."

"Yeh I know you want to try something. Well forget it. Just get out and leave me alone."

As soon as Kumade exited the tent flap, a puff of smoke appeared, laying on the bedroll. "Wow, you really are a water-bitch."

Her shoulders slumped, "Oh I know it. He didn't do a single thing all day to deserve being yelled at except being himself, and being Kumade is supposedly why I like him. I wouldn't be that mean to someone I hated."

"I wouldn't go that far. Jiraiya says bad things happen to people we don't like."

"Haha-ha. At least I can make myself laugh. I don't want to admit it, but maybe the pressure is getting to me what with all the fighting and the horrible weather and long dark nights and leading daily scout missions and the killing. Maybe talking to you is a sign I really am cuckoo."

"Not so anyone would notice among all the crazy people in this camp. I'm just here to help you think. If I'm your voice of reason and you are all emotional, maybe we need a third us to discuss what's really bothering you, S E X."

"And a fourth to tell us how great it would be to have a little monster growing in my tummy. I'd run out of chakra and tent space long before I ran out of phobias."

"Now that's pathetic, avoiding the subject even while mumbling to yourself, so let me say it out loud. You are trapped in a sexual relationship that you aren't ready for with someone that you truly like, but aren't sure is the one, but who you will apologize to for being bitchy by banging his balls off tonight. You can't just break up for the sake of the squad which you are proud of, and his friendship which you treasure, and the embarrassment of admitting you failed at something (or even the embarrassment of admitting you gave your virginity away at 15, slut)."

"Oh just dry up and blow away." Poof.

-- --

"Un, Uhn, Uhn, Awwww... Oh, I love you Otemba. What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm OK. I've had an upset stomach all day. I didn't mean to gripe at you."

"That's all right. I like making up. Here's a towel. I need to get this slimy rubber off before it spills and makes a mess... Otemba, you know how much I love you. What do you say that after I turn 16 next summer that we...? There's brown stuff on the condom... I think it's blood! Otemba are you bleeding? What's wrong? Should I go get a doctor? How did I hurt you?"

"Oh shut up. You can tell you never had sisters. My period finally started."

"Period?"

"Menstrual cycle, Dobe. I was afraid I was late."

"Late, like in pregnant? But we used protection since the first time and you can't get pregnant doing it the first time."

"Idiot! Where do you get your information. Here I was worried all this time and you didn't have a clue."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm unzipping the bedrolls. You can sleep alone from now on."

-- --

"So were you happy sleeping by yourself last night, bitch? Kumade and all that lovely body heat lay just across the tent all night, but I don't think he got any more sleep than you did."

"I can't help it. I just don't want him touching me right now."

"Wow, you really are a girl."

"That's not the point! I just need time to think and..."

"And this is as good an excuse as any to get out of dealing with it. So after, say two or three months do you imagine that the dobe won't catch on that periods don't last that long? I give it more like five days before his hormones bring him begging to your sleeping roll. Then what? You know he almost proposed to you last night. Sooner or later you will have to give him an answer and even I can't figure what it should be."

"Dammit, I could live a nice comfortable life here in the Fire Country. Be a nice average ninja fighting nice average battles, with a nice average husband, retiring at thirty to raise an above average pack of the next generation of Konoha ninjas and enjoying every minute of it, but..."

"But you are not a nice average ninja. You are an Uzumaki born to power and unwilling to give it up. The only difference between you and some megalomaniac S-class criminal is that you are unwilling to sacrifice other people to achieve your vision of the world. But you are quite willing to shake them out of their comfortable existence and inspire them to great deeds, which in the end may kill just as many of your people as any homicidal bomb thrower. So you will do as we have planned: to make yourself so strong and indispensable to Konoha that you can arrange events to make the liberation of the Whirlpool Country inevitable and become the greatest Shippuuden."

"You make it sound so cold-blooded. These plans are for the sake of my countrymen, too. I also believe in love and I believe in the Leaf's Will of Fire."

"Are you sure that they wouldn't be better off where they are? At least in the Fire Country they have been well accepted and it sounds as if they have a nice, prosperous fishing village in the Wind Country. Most of the reports you receive from Monk Chiriku indicate the other refugees are leading tolerable lives, if not yet exactly prosperous. You could just walk away and the legend would live on."

"And if I actually put my plans into action and reveal myself, everyone will discover what a fraud I really am. Just a stupid little girl who makes mistakes which cost the lives of people she cares about. I wish Nii-chan were here."

"Bull-pucky. Do you think that Shiguma never had doubts? Don't you think he wondered whether he would be up to the job of Shippuuden? Father would have been a tough act for anyone to follow. And mistakes... None of this would have happened if he hadn't killed that kid. Hanzo and the Rain would have taken off and it would have been up to him and Father to handle the Nine-tail. We could still be home in our castle and this stupid war would probably have never happened."

"You take that back! None of this is Nii-chan's fault. Take it back or I'll make you."

"Just try it, Whore." "I'll show you, you second-hand reject."

-- --

Kumade was whistling as he carried their breakfast back to what he thought of as their first home. Last night had been a small setback. It was true that he just didn't understand the way that girls thought, but he was sure that his persistence would pay off in the end. He loved her enough for the two of them and he would do anything to make certain they spent their lives together.

He heard the commotion long before he turned down the row of tents. Fights were inevitable when this many angry men were jammed together under these conditions, but Shide's punishments usually served to prevent recurrences. He looked down the aisle to see where the crowd was gathered, dropped the lunchboxes and ran toward the collapsed tent. "Otemba! Otemba! Where are you?"

Chouza showed up and grabbed the center of the canvas with an oversized hand and lifted it high enough so that he could crawl in through the door. There he found Kushina curled up on top of her sleeping bag in a fetal position. He placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her over, "Otemba, what happened... Your face! How did you get a black eye and a bloody lip. Where's the bastard who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about it, Kumade-chan. Nothing happened. I've just been doing some thinking."

-- --

"I can't believe that you did this all to yourself. I always looked up to you as one of the few stable people around here. And how do I write this up?"

"It's OK Rin. Just mark it down as taijutsu training. By the way, do you have something for cramps?"

"Taijutsu training where the only injuries are to the face and bruised knuckles. A rather primitive form of taijutsu."

"Well, like they say, Ya otta seen the other guy."

There was a knock on the door to the examination room. Rin answered it and opened a folded piece of paper. "I'm summoned to Shide's office, and so are you. Since they didn't send ANBU to arrest you, I guess we have a mission." Rin grabbed her elbow. "Otemba, be careful this time. If they are sending medical ninjas along, it must be something big and dangerous and I hate seeing you in the hospital. You always try to do too much. Let someone else win the war this time."

**Next: **Chapter 65

Last Port


	65. Last Port

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 65

Last Port

_February 11 – One last chance to end this damned war, Nii-chan. End all the pain, all the destruction. They will never be weaker, we never have greater advantage. If only convince to leave without destroying Nishikou._

"Nishikou is the last Waterfall Village remaining in Earth Country hands. As the name implies, it is the most western of Waterfall Country's ports and has long been coveted by the enemy. A deep water port south of the mountains would be highly useful to them both economically and militarily. Obviously our allies have no intention of allowing them to confiscate the port or the village."

"In three days the Waterfall forces will begin a major thrust in an effort to recover the last of their territory and end this war. While our forces will be engaged along the whole front in order to prevent them from sending reinforcements to Nishikou, there is one specific mission which they have requested that special operations undertake. Fugaku-san."

"Arigatou, Osaki-sama. When the opposition captured that village, they commandeered all the warehouses in the waterfront district to use for war supplies. Even after the Waterfall fleet was able to institute a blockade preventing supply ships from entering the harbor, they have continued to utilize these storehouses as the main supply depot for this part of the battlefield. We have been asked to take on the task of the elimination of these assets."

Urban warfare. As much as she hated all war, she despised a fight inside a village even more fervently. From the first time that the walls of the Whirlpool Village had been breached she had realized that any fight where homes were destroyed and civilians were killed was a very dirty business. She cringed as she thought of an ancient quote from some long forgotten war, "We had to destroy the village in order to save it."

As she studied the maps and listened intently to Fugaku, she could find no flaw in his plans. Mikoto smiled contentedly. She had full faith in him and firmly believed he would come back to her. Well, they would all do their best to ensure that faith was rewarded. "... and so that is the plan for the demolition of the Warehouse District. It is anticipated that without these supplies that their hold on Nishikou will become untenable. Are their any questions or suggestions?"

Fugaku's eyes blazed with as much intensity as if his sharingan were activated as he stared directly at her. Kushina bowed politely, "Not at all, Fugaku-sama. It is plain that this mission calls for fire... rather than water." Everyone laughed. Even those who had not been at the previous meeting knew what had passed between them. "However, since Mikoto's group guarding your eastern withdrawal route has two sets of eyes, perhaps it gives us an opportunity to stir things up a bit for you. Now if we quietly take this rocky outcrop, then Mikoto can follow the entire operation from the heights with Kumade for support. Kasen and Kajikimaru can hold the northern flank while she follows your progress with the byakugan. Then Raido and I..."

-- --

The Earth forces had cleared all cover back from the eastern wall of the village. Unfortunately there were still trees within a kunai's throw of the gate. By the time the guards noticed the two ninjas step out from the woods it was already too late to prevent the explosive notes attached to the kunai they threw from destroying the wooden gates and the patrol posts. Seconds later a pair of arrows struck each of towers the flanking the roadway and the floor was blown out from beneath the observation posts located on those roofs. Unseen, Kajikimaru ran back to where Kasen stood watching the spectacle. Glaring brightly in her sight, the water spear sailed above the wall and dissipated, scattering a basket full of bomblets down on those responding to the explosions.

Kushina fidgeted. It was taking the Rock-nins too long to get their act together. If they didn't respond soon the timing would be thrown off and the escape route would remain useless, leaving only the alternate route for Fugaku's group to use. She was debating suggesting another round of paper bombs when two squads leaped over the flaming shattered gate. A short distance into the forest, she and Raido split up and soon two bright flashes behind her announced that each pursuing squad had lost at least one member to booby traps.

She made it to her escape hatch, a small, deep lake, and turned to face them. There were two, one was grim and looked singed from an explosion and the other stood with an amused grin on his face. His clothes showed no signs he had just been involved in a chase through the forest. "All this trouble caused by a little girl. Well sugar pie, don't think I won't avenge what your trap did to my teammate, even if you beg for mercy."

"Don't disrespect me, I'm a woman and a kunoichi. My Father always warned me that seeking vengeance was a bad thing and would only get you killed. However, I don't see anything wrong with mixing a little personal business with duty. Were you at the Whirlpool Village?" She didn't wait for an answer but shunshinned in to attack with Little Lady. Both Earth-nin blocked her blade and she retreated back to the center of the lake.

Her opponents circled in opposite directions to put her between them and the smiling ninja laughed, "So, you've taken a lover and think that makes you a grown-up woman. You have so much to learn about life and no time left to learn it. Think on this, some old man uncaringly has sent you out to die alone. You die for nothing."

Kushina blushed bright red, "You are wrong about everything. This is my plan, every bit of it. The bombs, the gates, the towers, the booby traps, and facing you here is the best part of it." Quickly her fingers flashed and water encircled their ankles and liquid ropes shot up and snared their wrists. A water spear passed completely through the scorched ninja's chest. The other ninja was no longer smiling. He was free of the water trap, had easily blocked the second water spear with a stone shield and was now roaring curses at her.

She dodged his reply as best she could and tried to block the rest, but stone weapons tore up her water shield. From the strength of the chakra pouring off of him, it became obvious that she was not ready to face this jonin alone, so with a back flip she quipped, "Bye-bye, it's been fun. Let's do this again sometime," and dove to the deepest part of the lake to make her escape. Silently, undetectably, she made her way across the lake bottom. She sent a tiny ripple over the surface of the pond and smiled when she discovered that he had not moved. It had been a clean get-away.

The floor of the lake slammed up into her stomach, driving her back above the water's surface. As she struggled to regain her breath, she discovered that her arms and legs were trapped in dirt as she stood on a tiny new island. A stone shuriken sliced her arm. "How does it feel to have all your limbs trapped and see your death coming at you. You killed a better person than you will ever be just this way barely a minute ago and seemed happy to do it. Are you going to laugh now?" She didn't flinch as a shuriken ruffled her hair. At first she thought he had missed, until blood started running down her forehead and dripping into her eyes.

"Oh sorry. I can't tell if you are smiling yet." He reached up and yanked her mask down. "Pretty little thing. Sad to die so young. You remind me of somebody. You were asking about the Whirlpool Triumph. Two years ago you would have been... I'll be dipped in lava! You are the girl, Shiguma's sister. They never found her body, though they never found the Shippuuden's body either and figured maybe she was eaten by the fox too. This is your lucky day. When my Grande Shuriken removes your head from your body it won't sink into the lake unremembered. I'll take it back to headquarters and claim my reward. I hope you are properly appreciative. Grande Stone Shuriken!"

Things started happening too fast for her to do anything but react. As the windmill shuriken leaped at her throat she ducked down into the water as it smashed into an earthen wall which suddenly formed in front of her out of the dirt island. She came up firing waterspikes, but none got through. Kumade stood firmly on the remains of the island, knowing the small patch of earth was his only source of weapons and defense. She winked at her lover and he nodded and began firing spikes as quickly as he could. She shunshinned behind the jonin with her katana slashing, but his kick sent her skidding like a stone over the surface. He turned on Kumade and ripped the island from beneath his feet, returning it to the bottom of the lake.

The Earth-nin stalked toward her with a stone sword, "Enough! I am done playing with you two. Whirlpool, I will have your head now."

She struggled to one knee and fingered the blood dripping from her scalp. "You have made a serious error by reminding me of who I am. Now witness the power of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool's Oharashi Uzumaki Kushina. Summoning Jutsu!!"

The hardened jonin screamed at the demonic vision which appeared looming over him. He raised his sword, but a giant katana shattered it as it struck him down.

Kumade spluttered and coughed as he surfaced. He stared, open-mouthed, at the scene in front of him, not sure whether he should attack or could even attack the huge animal which had Kushina clutched to its chest. It was a bear wearing a black gi and carrying one bloody sword in its paw and another stuck in its belt. The bear's fur hung in patches between ugly scars, half long dark brown and straight, and half had come in reddish brown and curly. He finally made up his mind when he heard Kushina crying with her face buried in the patchy fur.

"Oh Bushi, Bushi, I didn't know if you would come after last time. I missed you so much," she sobbed, "Oh your poor hair I'm so sorry."

"Daughter, I will always come when you need me. We all will. The entire Realm of the Bears rejoiced when Kumanonki informed us you were well. Who is your friend standing there wondering whether to attack me?"

"Kumade, this is Kumabushi, my brother Shiguma's favorite summons and the greatest fighter among the ninja bears. Bushi, this is Toriichi Kumade, my... teammate."

Kumade continued to keep his distance uncertainly. "Uh, we need to go. Fugaku should be setting off the demolition bombs any moment. We need to be in place."

"He's right, Bushi. We don't want anyone to see you. That guy already guessed who I was today. No reason to make it easy for them."

"Live in peace and safety, Daughter. The realm awaits your summons in honor of your brother and father. Farewell."

"I love you Kumabushi." Kushina gave a scarred leg a last hug and, as the great bear disappeared, turned to Kumade, "I need to catch up with Raido. Hopefully this guy was the only jonin they sent after us. What about Mikoto? You didn't skip out on her, did you? Kumade!"

"No, no. She saw that you might be in trouble and sent me to back you up. Besides, I haven't been gone long and they don't even know we captured the heights yet. She'll be fine until I..." Both chunin spun and stared at the high cliff barely visible from the middle of the lake. Fireballs were shooting in all directions from a fierce battle.

-- --

Mikoto was nauseous from the stench of the charred corpse laying at her feet, but she swallowed hard and concentrated on the two remaining warriors standing in front of her. She had been in this same situation two years before, alone and outnumbered, but was disgusted at how she had been able to face certain death much more calmly before as a fifteen year old girl than she was as a seventeen year old wife and (almost) mother. Where the Rain-nin and their water jutsu had theoretically had the advantage over her fireballs, they had not been particularly strong nor motivated. These guys had received all the motivation they could use from Otemba dropping bombs on them and then watching their partner get fricasseed.

She charged with fire spewing from her mouth, but they dodged again. They were fast. There was no possibility of retreat and no time to rest her sharingan. She was burning through chakra at a prodigious rate as her eyes detected the next jutsu aimed her way and she dove for cover. Too soon, earlier than she would have thought possible, she felt the first stages of chakra exhaustion approaching. If she didn't get a chance to close down the sharingan it would drive her into a coma within minutes.

As she jumped out for a final attack, a new source of chakra leaped out of the trees. She saw a horribly scarred face and a black sword, one of her opponents turning to face the surprise attack, and her fireball striking the Earth-nin in the middle of the back and engulfing him. She was barely conscious when the large rock struck her in the stomach and drove her the rest of the way to oblivion.

-- --

Voices in the dark, female, "She's hurt bad. Raido, go get Rin. Kumade, lookout. Damn what a balled-up mission. I hope Kasen and Kajikimaru react to what's going on or Fugaku and Kakashi could be screwed. Damn, damn, double demon damned!" "She's waking up." "Mikoto, can you hear me?"

"Mm... ba... bee?"

"Baby? What does she mean?" "Don't worry about that, just keep watch for enemy. Mikoto, I think its OK. I don't feel any hemorrhages. We just need Rin to check you out because you used a lot of chakra and... Mikoto-kun, close down your chakra. Mikoto, there is purple chakra glowing from your tummy. Mikoto, can you hear me?"

"Ahh, aw, ohh it hurts."

"Mikoto-chan, you have to control this chakra. MIKOTO?"

"OH, oh aww, help me. Help my baby! AWGHHHHHHHH!"

**Next: **Chapter 66

Good-Bye


	66. Good Bye

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 66

Good-Bye

_February 15 – When I was very young I asked Osamu-sensei what was the strongest jutsu. He replied, "Love. It can make the weak strong and the powerful weak. It can build nations or destroy empires." I did not understand at the time, Nii-chan. I think that now I am beginning to learn what he meant._

"Otemba, there are great pillars of smoke rising above the port. It appears Fugaku has completed his part of the plan."

"At least something went right. I'm sorry Kumade. I really bollixed this one up. I wish I could get in touch with Kasen and find out what was happening now, but I was too stupid to even ask Raido whether he had a chance to contact them. Now I'm blind without Mikoto."

"How is she?"

She knelt down beside her unconscious friend. "I don't know. I just don't know. I only have, you know, dealt with a pregnant woman once before and, as bad as that situation was, I could tell that I had to do something because nothing I tried could to make the outcome worse. But that baby was eight months anyhow instead of just a couple months. If Mikoto dies, the baby dies and I have a bad feeling the opposite is true, too. Have you ever heard of purple chakra coming from a pregnant woman?"

"Don't ask me. I'm an only child. I think it's getting bigger. How long 'til Raido gets back with Rin?"

"Too long. If I got any chance to save them from whatever's happening, I gotta do it now." She reached into the ball of purple chakra. It was hot on her hand and unpleasant. Slowly Kushina began to absorb the excess energy into her own body. She felt as if she was running a high, uncontrollable fever. Her mind dimmed down to a single point of concentration. She existed only to assimilate purple chakra, no matter how much it burned.

"What The Hell Are You Doing To My Wife?" A rough hand on her shoulder made her jerk her fingers away and the connection broke and backfired, blasting her up against a tree trunk.

Kumade helped Kushina back to her feet and explained, "Otemba's trying to drain that purple chakra away. Maybe Mikoto-san overused that sharingan or something because she was like that when we got back and killed that last Rock guy."

Carefully, quietly, dangerously, Fugaku replied, "Got back... You were the one who was supposed to watch her back while she was on lookout... It was your duty... Her jutsu does not have 360 degree coverage like the byakugan so support is always required when concentrating on distant single objects... You, you left her vulnerable." A fist tightened around Kumade's throat and lifted him into the air like a rag doll. No one could move, no one could speak. The rage behind the sharingan froze everyone on the rocky outcrop where they stood.

"It's OK Fu-ku-chan. I told him to help Otemba." The whisper broke the spell and everybody moved at once. Kushina caught Kumade as he dropped. Fugaku fell to his knees beside his wife. Kasen, her white eyes blazing, ran over and scanned the woman and child. Mikoto gasped, "I saw them coming, I was ready, but something... blocked... my chakra, ohhh." She again fell unconscious.

A single teardrop dripped down Fugaku's cheek, uncertainly, as if no tear had ever traveled that path before. Plaintively he whispered, "Can you help her?"

Kushina shook her head, "I don't know. I can't soak in much more fire chakra. If it was water chakra I could just shoot it into the sky or make a bunch of clones, but Uchiha chakra is just too hot and strong for me to handle, and it seems tainted somehow. Besides when I pull it out, it is still draining her life away bit by bit."

"Give it to me. Whatever is killing her I'll strip out and feed her chakra back to her. We have a connection clear to our souls. We can make this work." He gently brushed the hair out of his wife's face as he placed one hand on her head and another on Kushina's shoulder. She plunged her arms back into the burning purple aura, but this time she could feel it flowing away through the cool touch of his fingers.

She felt a small hand minutely adjusting her fingertips and the flow of chakra doubled. She looked up to see Kasen carefully arrange the placement of Fugaku's touch on Mikoto's head. "There. Clean blue chakra is now entering her Heal Gate. It should make her stronger and help fix her wounds. See, her network is responding already. She should be OK as long as you two can keep feeding her, but this doesn't stop the trouble. The womb continues to suck up her lifeforce. Fugaku-sama, I may be able to cure the problem, at least for now, if you will let me try."

He nodded weakly. Kushina watched the creases on Kasen's forehead deepen as her byakugan blazed. She paused to take a deep breath, held it, and too fast for Kushina to see, her fingertips struck all around Kushina's hands. She set back on her heels and pulled up Mikoto's shirt. There was no visible trace of purple chakra, just six small pink dots encircling the small bulge on her normally flat belly. Everyone looked questioningly at Kasen, but only Fugaku could manage a feeble, "Wh-what?"

"I blocked all the chakra connections for now, leaving only the arteries to the placenta and minimal nerve connections. The ba... womb still contains purple chakra, but I don't know if draining more away would help or kill the... I'm sorry Fugaku-sama, but maybe we should wait for Rin."

There was a sudden commotion as Kakashi appeared on the outcrop. "I'm sorry Fugaku, but the Rock-nin are attacking. Kajikimaru is holding them off, but unless we can pull back immediately we need you and Kumade right now!"

_February 16 – Yesterday was trapped in rock with giant shuriken aimed at neck. Feel more helpless today, Nii-chan. Must face General Sarutobi Osaki in Field HQ._

"Chunin. Two years! Two years you have been granted the honor of being a Konoha ninja and this is how you repay the Village's generosity! Over the last year of the war there have been few who I have looked to for advice more often than you. You were promoted and given your own squad. Young genin watch you to learn what it is to be a ninja. Kunoichi view you as a role model. Older soldiers, jonin, even sannin and the Waterfall council depend on your planning, yet here you stand facing charges and disgrace. Explain yourself."

"Sir, I offer no excuses, sir."

Osaki paused to light a cigarette, "So now you go all military on me. You should have remembered your duty before you decided to arrange for the Uchihas to evade medical regulations. As a result of this breach, a highly valuable kunoichi lays in the hospital teetering between life and death. In addition the heir to a very powerful and extremely touchy clan has been suspended from active duty and his heir requires full time medical support to prevent its chakra from blasting a hole in its mother's stomach. And the medic... due to your influence that poor girl, an irreplaceable medical prodigy, is to be turned over to Tsunade for her punishment."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I could take all their punishments, I would."

"Well the worst offender is Fugaku, but even if it was politically expedient there is nothing I could do to punish him worse than he has already been. To languish in a dungeon for a year tortured by Ishiki Morino could hardly be more painful to him than what he has done to his own family. I'm sending them both back to the village, and Rin too, when and if Mikoto is ready to travel."

"Arigatou, General-sama."

He stared at the column of smoke drifting up from between his fingers, then savagely snuffed the cigarette out in an ashtray. "Damn, I thought I had quit. I should send you back in disgrace too, but that helps neither me nor Konoha." He stood up and Kushina had the distinct impression that he towered over her, though they actually stood eye to eye. "Otemba-chunin, you will forfeit one month's pay and you will be demoted and lose command of your squad. I expect better of you in the future. Understand?"

"Hai. General, if I may, Raido Namiashi is ready..."

"You may not. Your new captain has been chosen and changes are being made. Dismissed."

-- --

Numbly she sought out Kumade. She found it difficult to believe that her impulse to help a friend had turned into such a disaster. Right now she needed someone to sit and hold her hand and tell her things would be better tomorrow. Finally she discovered him in a clearing, forming stones in his hand and tossing them into a stream. "Kumade!"

"Otemba. Was Osaki angry?"

"Livid, but he just demoted me and he's letting Fugaku go home with Mikoto when she wakes. Why do you have your backpack?"

"Otemba, I'm leaving. I'm transferring to the Rain front."

"Transferring... Why?"

"When Fugaku had me by the throat, he could have killed me and I knew I wouldn't fight back, not because of the sharingan but because I deserved to die. Mikoto lied to all of you. The only reason she told me I could go was because I had begged her. I knew my duty was to hold that cliff and protect the outlook, but I just had to rush and help you instead. If I had stayed where I belonged she would never have overstressed her sharingan, but you would have died. Either way, how can I live with that?"

"But Kumade-kun, what about us?"

"Otemba-chan, I want there to be an us. That is all I've cared about this last year, but as much as I want you, as much as I need you, as much as I love you, I know it is not meant to be. I'm just a plain old working class ninja and you are a princess. You shine brighter and higher than I can ever reach. I strove all I could to be worthy of you, but it was never enough."

Kushina was confused, "But Kumade, that never made any difference to me. How could it? I have no country. I have no family. Those who might call me princess don't know I still live. Only once have I ever asked for any deference and that was for the purpose of helping a friend. Have I somehow acted like I was better than any other kunoichi?"

"Never, and that only makes people love you more. You've never noted, have you, but those who knew you from the Whirlpool Expedition, like Chouza and Shikaku and Yoshino, watch you and smile. Ninjas who have no idea where you came from defer to you, seek your advice. Genin mimic you, down to your walk and your speech. And you never notice, you never ask for special favors, you never seek a single advantage for yourself. But you get all royal when someone hurts a child or tries to take advantage of anybody weak, people lots of ninjas ignore."

"Hunh-uhn. Kumade that's wrong. It's the way the whole Leaf Village is, what with the Hokage and the Will of Fire."

"No, that is only how we wish to think of ourselves. That's what guys like Jiraiya and Minato aspire to. But still we do things we don't want to talk about. A couple of years ago my Dad came home cussing like I never heard before. He knew some ninjas from the Land of Trees and they were all dead. When the Trees refused to make an alliance with the Land of Fire, ANBU attacked them by surprise and killed every ninja they could hunt down. Dad ranted they didn't deserve that, but all evidence points to somebody in Konoha being responsible. So when others see a fierce fighter who still wants peace, it makes them think. It makes them better. It makes them question what we do to smaller countries too."

She pleaded, "Kumade-chan, I still don't understand what this means to you and me. You are a great ninja with tremendous rock jutsu and so brave you attack jonin without hesitation."

Gently he reached up and stroked her cheek, "My precious Sea Pearl, I know exactly what I am. I am a Chunin Exam Victor. Some day I will make jonin and join ANBU or train a squad of genin and be good at all of it, but no one says 'There goes the next Hokage' or 'Get Kumade to plan the attack.' At best it's 'We need rock jutsu, Kumade can do it,' and I'm fine with that, but you deserve more."

She reached out for him, hesitated, then fell to her knees, "How can I tell you that none of that matters...?"

"You are right, none of that would matter if only... Uzumaki Kushina-chan, I love you so much it makes my insides ache, but you just can't bring yourself to... I mean even when talking to your bear, I was just a teammate. Clinkers, you even said it to the bear, but never, ever to me, so how can I go on like this when it makes me crazy and gets my friends hurt? I will always treasure that you were my first love. I hope you never regret that I was your first. Otemba-chan, stay safe, find your true love, restore your land, and fix this stinking world. Farewell." He placed his fingers under her chin, tilted her head up and kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking out of her life.

-- --

She had no way to tell how long she knelt there next to the stream. Eventually she discovered that she was walking with no recollection of where she had been and no desire to know where she was going. It was with mild surprise that she became aware that she had stopped in front of the tent she shared with Kumade.

When she lifted the flap, the shelter seemed uncustomarily empty. Her gaze drifted from the barren side of the tent to small marble statue of a kunoichi surrounded by a waterdragon. It was only when below it she saw her wrinkled half of the bedroll laying there forlornly that she threw herself on top of it and started sobbing, "Kumade-chan, I Love You!"

**Next: **Chapter 67

Kakashi's Mother

fuku - Good Fortune


	67. Kakashi's Mother

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 67

Kakashi's Mother

_February 17 – My life, Nii-chan, seems to be one of continual injury and loss. Everyone I love has left me and I feel so alone. If I was only that hero from the legends I could slaughter demons and conquer armies on the same day and still have time for all the infatuated boys kneeling at my feet. If I was the kunoichi that Kumade sees me as, I could end this stupid war with a few kind words and the support of my handsome prince. No, before I can become this shining example to the world, I must face the consequences of my own idiotic mistakes._

"Otemba. Hey, you missed breakfast. Hurry and git up 'cause we need to meet our new captain this morning. I hear he's a real stickler for promptness. Hey, what happened? You're a mess. Where is Kumade? I didn't see him at breakfast either."

"Kasen, I'm sorry. Kumade, he left... transferred..."

"What? Transferred and he never said goodbye? I don't understand what is going on. We absolutely kicked butt. We killed dozens of Earth-nin and blew up all their supplies with only one casualty. The Whirlpool recaptured Nishikou Village and chased the enemy clear to the border and while everyone else is celebrating, our whole squad is like it's being punished. What the cataract is happening. Even Raido couldn't explain why you had been replaced, and right after killing a jonin too. Nothing makes sense. Did Shide do this? I know he doesn't like you. If he did I'm going to Hiashi-sama and we'll fight it."

Kushina grabbed Kasen and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you. You don't know how much I needed someone on my side just now. But don't worry about me. I deserve this punishment and much more. I messed up and as a result poor Mikoto got hurt. I messed up with Kumade and we both got hurt. But I know that with my friends that I will get through my problems. I was awful lucky the day you joined my squad. Just let me wipe my face. We'll absolutely be late if I take the time to comb the rats out of my hair."

-- --

"Otemba, Kasen, you are late. Tardiness shows a lack of discipline and dedication in a ninja."

"Kakashi-kun, are you our new captain? I'm so glad to be on your team."

"Girl, put me down or I'll toss you into the creek. This is the lack of discipline to which I was referring. Now stop it, Otemba!"

"Hai, Captain."

"Before we do some teamwork drills, I need to assess each of your abilities. I am already fairly familiar with Raido and Otemba, but I need to evaluate Kasen's expertise with the byakugan, as well as weapons and taijutsu. Why are you smiling, Otemba? Because of my youth I figured I might at sometime have to prove my authority, but of all ninja I didn't think I would have to fight you."

She laughed, "Ha heh heh. I know you can beat me and that's why I'm so happy. I was so worried that because of my errors the squad would be given to somebody we don't know. With you on our side I know we will do great. Let's hear it for Kakashi."

"Hurray!" "Banzai!" "Yoohoo!"

-- --

"OK squad. That is enough for today. Be on time tomorrow. One last thing, for efficiency, I want the whole squad sleeping in one location. Kasen, please make the arrangements."

"Hai Captain. I can move in with Otemba immediately. The kunoichi I'm bunking with is going to the Rain front next week anyhow. Otemba, isn't there an empty tent next to yours for Kakashi and Raido? I'll make provisions with the Officer of the Day."

"Fine. Dismissed."

Raido interrupted, "Kakashi, there is one more thing we should do as a squad today. We need to visit the hospital with Otemba to check on Mikoto's condition. You've been harping about teamwork all day; this is how we support a teammate. Besides, you fought next to Fugaku too. Even an Uchiha can use reinforcement from those around him at a time like this."

Otemba gave him a look she hoped properly expressed her gratitude. Everything that she had shoved to the back of her mind during the drills came flooding over her. If Mikoto... if the baby... if either didn't make it she couldn't imagine how she would face Fugaku and their mutual guilt. Kasen looped her arm around her elbow and directed her along the path. Raido walked behind with Kakashi. For once he looked like a nine year old boy who was being forced to go visiting when he would rather run off and play.

Inside the infirmary, screens had been placed around the Uchihas. Fugaku sat stiffly on the edge of his chair. Deep lines on his face and bags under his eyes were the only indication that he had not slept since the attack on the warehouses. In reality he had only left her side once, for his interview with General Osaki Sarutobi.

Mikoto lay unconscious on a hospital bed. Only the doctors could say whether it was from a deep sleep or a coma. Rin was once again siphoning away a glowing ball of purple chakra and passing it on to a Hyuuga doctor who slowly re-infused clean blue energy into the injured woman.

The chunin stood watching uncertainly until Dr. Yakushi signaled them to follow him into a conference room. "I know you are friends and squadmates of the Uchihas, but unfortunately there is little new which I can tell you. Mrs. Uchiha continues to be gravely ill and her prognosis remains uncertain."

Kushina's question sounded desperate, even to herself, "Doctor, please, none of us have ever encountered anything like this purple chakra disease. What is amiss?"

"Well in most cases we warn pregnant kunoichi to limit use of chakra for fear of disrupting or otherwise affecting the fetus's growth. However, in extremely rare instances, if the female has an unusually large chakra reserve and is driven to the point of depletion, then chakra gates may be forced open between the mother and child in order to keep the baby alive. Unfortunately, there is no natural monitoring mechanism for this transfer and without intervention it is invariably fatal, usually for both. Personally I have only encountered this syndrome once before, ten years ago." The doctor shook his head, as if just becoming aware to whom he was talking. "Umm, there are issues of confidentiality. I believe that is all I can say."

"He deserves to know, Doc. I think they all do." Jiraiya was leaning up against the frame of the door behind them. "Since I didn't take any vow of silence, let me tell the story. Feel free to jump in any time you like. The tale goes back to a time just before the start of the Second Shinobi World War, a time much like this, as a matter of fact, when large numbers of ninjas were needed, the younger and stronger the better."

"My genin squad entered the chunin exam at a young age, too young Tsunade now argues, and passed. Oroichimaru of course won since no one could stand up to his snakes, Tsunade and I both being some years away from obtaining our own summonings. Becoming chunin is of course when ninja first become aware of those in the wider world than their senseis. It turned out that, except for being taught by the great professor, Sarutobi Hiruzen-sensei, not much was expected of the three of us. Everything which we accomplished, another chunin had already done better two years before."

"This boy was fast, deadly with weapons or hands, unmatched in ninjutsu among chunin, and with a superb summons. While he was still a teenager, there was already talk that the Third would be able to retire early and go back to teaching the next generation as he loved to do."

"It was accepted without question that the boy's best friend should be the most beautiful girl in the Village, and she was. Blonde, long-legged and an excellent fighter in her own right, she looked enough like Tsunade to be her big sister, and that was the only real difference between them. While Tsunade was growing from sweet to cute to pretty to beautiful, this girl was always a step ahead going from cute to pretty to beautiful to ravishing."

"So as years passed and war came, those two grew ever closer together and gained more renown as the three of us toiled in relative obscurity. Finally we gained a piece of fame by battling Hanzou to a stand-off and receiving the appellation of 'Sannin'. We were the most famous ninjas in the Fire Country for exactly one week, when the White Fang almost single-handedly defeated the Suna army and ended the Second War."

"As most of you already have guessed the young man, Sakumo Hatake, soon went on to marry his true love Momiji." Kushina was watching Kakashi. For the briefest instant she could discern the flood of emotion overwhelm his eyes before he quickly regained control. If only Kumade were here, he might have been able to decipher what was going on beneath that mask. That thought left her grateful that her emotions were also obscured since she was still wearing her own mask.

"In time, I took on a group of students while the happy couple decided to have a child of their own, so Momiji stopped taking assignments outside the Village. When she was about four months along, I needed to make contact with some sources concerning rumors I had heard and I asked Sakumo to take my squad with him on a C-rank mission delivering letters from the Hokage to the Grass Country. Momiji by now was getting tired of staying home and decided that any mission which it was safe enough to take genin on was safe enough for her. So the five of them set off at a leisurely pace, the genin excited for a mission to a new country and the jonin just happy for the time together."

"Normally there should have been little danger in such a mission. The dispatches were of little importance and five ninja, including two jonin, is enough to guard a convoy carrying the crown jewels. It only became clear later that the men lying in wait were not interested in the Hokage's letters. They were former Sand-nin looking for revenge on the White Fang. No fight with Sakumo ever lasted very long. Quickly there were six dead invader ninja on the ground and two badly shaken genin were huddled around a severely wounded Wu."

"Sakumo immediately made the decisions required to complete the mission. He would personally deliver the letters and warn the Grass ninjas about raiders on their borders. Minato was given the important assignment to run to the nearest ANBU base and bring back a medic. Momiji and the other genin stayed with Wu. It should have been safe. With the dispatches gone, with Sakumo gone, there was no reason to suspect further attacks. No reason except that the second group of rogue ninja remembered the beautiful blond who had fought beside Konoha's White Fang as he destroyed the Suna army. They would have their revenge."

Dr. Yakushi continued the story from that point, "When we reached the site, it looked like something from the recent war. Circling a defensive position were twelve dead and one nearly dead Sand-nin. Behind some rocks at the base of a large oak were hidden two genin with multiple wounds. Standing in front of them with her kunai still in her hand was a kunoichi with an ugly chakra surrounding her body. The ANBU captain approached her and nearly lost his head. Nobody could draw close to her or the kids until Jiraiya showed up. As soon as he grabbed the kunai from her hand she collapsed."

"I tried my best, but there was no way to reverse what had happened. Jiraiya-san attempted to help, but other than absorbing prodigious amounts of tainted purple chakra, he has little talent for medical jutsu. As soon as Sakumo returned we decided that Lady Tsunade was the only chance for healing. Sakumo grabbed Momiji and jumped into the trees followed by Minato carrying Wu. Suddenly I was on Jiraiya's back along with the other genin. I protested that I could run as well as any ninja, but it soon became apparent I was wrong as the ANBU squad fell far behind. Somehow young Minato was able to keep pace until collapsing at the Village gates."

"Lady Tsunade worked long hours to reverse the effects of the purple chakra, but the damage had been done. Momiji died soon after delivering seven weeks early. The child's lungs were underdeveloped and his chakra pipes were running wide open, but slowly he gained strength and his body achieved a balance with its own chakra. The entire Village went into mourning and the funeral was the largest since that for the Second Hokage."

Jiraiya concluded the tale, "Sakumo was devastated at the loss of his love and blamed himself for the baby's illness. For the next five years he turned down all missions outside Konoha and dedicated himself to turning the child into the greatest ninja in the country. Fairly or unfairly, by the time Kakashi became a genin, people were whispering that Sakumo had lost his edge. All that is certain is that he was no longer touted as the next Hokage and neither was anyone else from our generation. I saw no diminution of his skills. His only detectable change in attitude seemed to be a commitment that he would never again leave a teammate behind."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Kakashi rose to leave, but Kushina detained him with a light hand on his wrist. "Please Yakushi-sensei, does this mean that Mikoto-chan will also...?"

"Otemba-san, have faith. Remember that Uchiha kunoichi naturally have larger reserves of chakra than most ninja, as well as quicker recovery times. Add to that the inspired first-aid treatment she received and her prospects and those of the child for recovery are fairly good if she comes out of the coma. In any case, I fear her career as a ninja is over."

-- --

"Mind if I sit?" Kakashi's squad was just finishing dinner in the mess tent two days later.

Kushina nodded, "We would be honored, Sannin."

"I wanted you to know that Mikoto woke up. Doc says she and the baby will be fine now. Tomorrow they transfer to HQ and by the end of the week Fugaku and Rin will be able to transfer her back home."

Four chunin jumped up, knocking over their benches, and rushed for the door. Kushina stopped and gave the white-haired sage a hug. "Arigatou. I think the tale you told us may have helped Kakashi understand his life better. It certainly gave us hope. You are a sweet man, even if you're a perv." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"But... buut... why would you slander...?"

She turned in the doorway, "You know, you have a talent for telling stories. Did you ever think about becoming a writer?" The Sannin scratched his head as he stared at the swinging door and smiled quizzically.

**Next: **Chapter 68

Waterfall Mission


	68. Waterfall Mission

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 68

Waterfall Mission

"I feel so bad for Kakashi-sensei, and for you poor boys too." Ino placed an arm around Konohamaru's and Udon's necks and squeezed them to her chest. "We're so lucky the rest of our Moms and Dads made it through the wars. It is so sad when small children lose their parents at a young age. I wish I could give that little boy Kakashi a hug."

"Ino-pig, you'll smother the poor kids. Let go of them before they pop an artery from embarrassment. Besides you can bet that Kakashi-sensei is well aware of what we are reading and that he would no more wish for any fuss about it or hugs from you than his nine year old self would from Kushina."

"Exactly what are you implying, Billboard Head? Just because you don't have any tender sympathy for pitiful deprived orphans doesn't give you any reason to make rude comments!" She embraced the boys tighter. Udon's glasses sitting cockeyed on top of his head were the only visible part of his face. Konohamaru's eyes, bulging from lack of oxygen, pleaded for help, but Moegi sniffed loudly, stuck her nose in the air and stalked out.

White eyes gazed into blue. "Naruto-kun, I will miss you. Please be careful. Remember that there are still Akatsuki out there and you won't have Kakashi or Yamato with you. I know how you are, if the genin were in danger you would go overboard to protect them."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be good. Besides, if I know Granny T and the councilors, the woods will just happen to be full of ANBU looking for suspicious characters all the way to the border. You are going on missions this week, too, but I have complete faith in your abilities. I know that when I get back that we will both be fine. Believe it."

"OH Naruto-kun, you are so silly. Please walk me home now. There is a... storefront under a dark canopy I'd like you to help me check out. Onegai?"

Naruto's smile nearly cracked his face, "Of course Hinata-chan. It is our duty as Konoha shinobi to make sure our local merchants are safe at night. Haha-ha."

-- --

"Hey Boss, are we going to get something to eat in this town?"

"Sure guys. First there was just something that I looking for to see if it's still here? We found it, let's go in... Your pardon, shopkeeper, would you be Gazetto-san?"

"Why yes distinguished ninja. You honor my poor toy store with your presence. How may I... Uzumaki-sama! I am truly honored."

"Uh, really? How do you know me?"

"Of course I have watched all the Chunin Exam winners clear back to Hatake Sakumo. Unfortunately my business suffered quite a loss this year due to your victory. Everyone in Kakikae Village bet on you because their former leader was also named Uzumaki. On top of that, those in the know bet on you since they remembered your victory three years ago over the Hyuuga who won the next tournament. As a result the bookmaking business took quite a bath, only partially recouped by brisk toy sales. Oh well, can't be helped, unless... Say, if you could just sign a couple of items for me to make up for my losses?..."

"Uh, I don't know. Is that all right?"

Konohamaru came running up, "Boss, look at this flier. It says next week is a Halloween pageant and get this, they have two different plays: Kushina and The Fourth Hokage. It says proceeds go to the Daigiri Refugee Foundation. Neat huhn?"

The merchant pointed to the paper, "If you don't know the legend of Kushina, it is a local favorite. After the Konoha disaster, as a patriotic gesture the schoolmaster wrote a new play commemorating the Fourth's defeat of the fox, but the children missed enacting the Kushina story. Now the school puts on the original play while the adults present the new one."

"What's this foundation?"

"The former mayor was a generous man and a good friend. He was so grateful for the help his people received over the years that he used his estate to endow a nonprofit organization to help others in times of war or disaster. Nowadays most of the proceeds of the festival go to this charity."

"Oh, oh, oh, I've got an idea how we can help, Naruto-sensei." Moegi was jumping up and down in excitement.

"How about you tell us about it over barbecue? Gazetto-san, would you join us for dinner?"

-- --

Naruto strolled down the path through the forest juggling kunai and tossing them back and forth with a clone, getting a feel for each one. "It sure is lucky you had all these extra weapons, Udon. I don't trust blades that aren't ninja made since you can't hardly put chakra through them."

The boy smiled sheepishly and wiped his nose, "TenTen-sensei gave me lots of scrolls full of armaments to practice with. Besides, I wanted to help too... Our guests are still back there."

"Deal with them. Go!"

The genin scattered and immediately there was heard a clash of metal on metal from three directions. Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by ANBU. "Uzumaki, tell your squad to stand down. We are under orders from the Hokage." One of the ninja had a trickle of blood dripping from beneath his mask.

"We know that. I just wanted to point out that we are about to cross the border. We have been invited, while you are not. So unless baba-san wishes an international incident, you should stop here." They crossed the border alone.

Moegi jerked suddenly, "Naruto! The trees."

"Don't worry. They are Waterfall lookouts. It looks like Granny blabbed to Leader Shibuki. We can't go beating up his guards so we have to put up with it."

Moegi looked worried. "Was it really OK to attack the ANBU? One was bleeding. Won't Tsunade-sama get mad?"

Naruto laughed, "Nah, how are they going to admit that a genin hit one of them? Was it a rock jutsu, Konohamaru?"

"Yeh, you shouldda seen it. Knocked his mask clean off and cut his cheek. A guy shouldn't be an ANBU if he can't block a few small stones anyhow."

Naruto smiled at his small fib. Only since becoming temporary sensei had he learned that every genin non-training fight was secretly reported in detail, analyzed and evaluated to determine the student's strengths and weaknesses. He shuddered to think how some of Kakashi-sensei's early reports on him must have read. Well it was the jonin's job to keep the kids alive until they learned what it meant to be a shinobi. He knew he has taking that responsibility for his own genin seriously.

-- --

"Hey Naruto!"

"Yo, Himatsu. Are you our guide today?"

"Hello Moegi-chan!" the chorus sang out as the twin genin Umimaru and Tsurizao came running up. "Did you miss us?" "Tsurizao is all healed up again." "A stupid Rain kunai's not enough to slow me down, much. Wanna see my scar?" "Himatsu's on our team now!" "You three wanna fight?" "Bet we can beat ya this time without Naruto-kun on yer side."

Udon and Konohamaru, who had been pointedly ignoring the Waterfall boys surrounding Moegi, couldn't ignore the challenge. "Oh yeah, we've been getting stronger." "Any time, any place." "We'll fight you right here!"

Moegi turned and walked away, "Boys are so immature."

Thinking back on how many guys he had wanted to fight at that age, Naruto had to laugh. "I believe we have a mission to complete before we take time for fun. Aren't you three ordered to guide us there safely?"

Himatsu stood at attention, "Your pardon, Konoha ninja. Please follow us to the new training village."

-- --

Ebisu finished his lecture, "Now class, you may have this time to greet our guests from the Leaf Village."

"Naruto-san! We all hoped you would come visit soon."

"Himatsu, is this your little playmate Shizuku all grown up? Are you set to graduate next spring?"

"That's right. I'm going to become a strong kunoichi like Sakura-san. Himatsu told us about Sasuke. That makes me mad."

"Don't worry about Sasuke. We are going to find him and bring him back. That's a promise."

The girl turned at the sounds of commotion across the practice field. "Oh-oh. That stupid Tamaishi Kobushi is trying to start another fight. I'm class rep so I better go try and stop it."

"You shrimps don't look so tough. You sure yer ninjas?" The boy had shoulder length black hair and was the size of a large adult. "All I ever hear is Leaf Hero Naruto this and did that. What a blowhard. Idiots, if'n my dad had been in the Village he woulda beat them bandits easy."

This was too much for Udon, "Naruto-sensei isn't like that. When he fights it's to help people in trouble."

"Four-eyes Snot-Nose ain't got no right to say nothing." He reached out to give the shorter boy a shove, but ended up on his knees with his wrist bent forward at an extreme, and extremely uncomfortable, angle.

Moegi applied more pressure and leaned closer, "We are all allies here. It would be terribly unfortunate if there were any altercations during our visit."

Shizuku scolded, "Tamiashi, if Ebisu-sensei sees you starting fights again he'll give you another 5000 word theme on Honorable Behavior of Young Ninjas."

"OW, OK, just let me up. What a wimp, hiding behind girls!" he complained while rubbing his wrist.

Udon sulked all the way to dinner, "You don't need to protect me. I can take care of myself!"

"Baka, we woulda looked bad if you had hit a civilian," Moegi grumbled. "Save your aggression for our contest against Himatsu's crew tomorrow."

-- --

"So Chouji, how do you like teaching? Are any of those kids strong candidates?"

"The students are so eager to learn. Even those without strong water chakra or bloodline now see a way to become useful Waterfall fighters. The class leader is a little girl called Shizuku who idolizes you and Sakura. I hope she never learns that your nickname once was Dead Last."

"I doubt it would surprise her. She probably heard Sasuke call me loser more than once. By the way, I brought the latest diary excerpts about your parents that Shikamaru had edited for you."

_February 28 – I have been doing a lot of thinking, Nii-chan, about my obligations to my friends, my village, our village, and myself. Are there conflicts, are there contradictions? Or if I do my duty to the Leaf Village is it also the ultimate obligation which I can accomplish for the former citizens of the Land of the Whirlpool? In the same way, is the lesson which I should take from Mikoto's baby that I can best show love for my friends through dedication to rules and regulations like Kakashi? Perhaps my ego is overinflated, but somehow I have to believe that there is more to Kushina Uzumaki than that._

"Hyuuga, how many enemy are there?"

Kasen stared across the water to the far bank of the river. "Four, Kakashi-san. It appears to be a regular patrol with no indication of offensive ac..." He was out on the river before she could finish.

Kushina yelled, "Dammit Kakashi!" and kicked in her own shunshin. She was almost to the far bank before her chakra stabilized to the point where she could activate a water jutsu. Then Kakashi was in among them, the glare of his white tanto nearly obscuring the resulting crimson spout of blood. He turned on his next victim simultaneously with her waterwhip knocking down the kunai flying towards his back. Raido charged past, chasing after the fleeing fourth ninja. The tanto Shiroikiba cut down its second victim plus the ninja who was entangled in Kushina's waterwhip in one continuous stroke, then Kakashi was off after Raido. On dry land Kushina had no chance to catch them and Kasen fell even further behind.

Kasen's scream caused Kushina to slow down. "Otemba, it's an ambush!" Kasen pointed left and right and the kunoichi separated. They emerged on opposite sides of a clearing where the boys stood back to back fighting desperately against the Rock-nin who had them surrounded. Little Lady took one out from behind and the Hyuuga gentle fist deadened the knees of two more, one of which fell hard out of a tree. Four Leaf chunin beat a hasty retreat as Kushina's explosive notes delayed the pursuit. They made it to the middle of the river, where she turned and sent a barrage of water needles back towards the bank. An answering rock jutsu was blocked by more needles, this time from Kakashi. A last rather perfunctory earth jutsu was again blocked, but no one foolishly ventured out onto liquid controlled by two water jutsu experts.

-- --

"Temba-chan, might I have a word with you?"

"Hi Chouza-kun. Sure, but can it wait an hour? I'm headed for the showers. I had the worst day. Kakashi got us caught in another prolonged battle and I'm exhausted, beat up, chilled to the bone, and just grateful to be alive. What's up anyway?"

"I've got a favor to ask you, but it can wait. Go get your shower and eat dinner first, then stop by my tent anytime, OK?

"Chouza-kun, you are a good friend and have always been there when I needed you. If there is something you require, just tell me and I'll do anything I can for you."

_Brave words should only be said by a brave person. I like to think that I am a brave person, Nii-chan. I have stood up to demons and jonin and faced death more times than I can count. But this one time, this favor was too much to ask me after what I had just gone through. I am deeply ashamed that I left Chouza standing in the street and ran off to the showers screaming "No, no, not this! Not Again!"_

"Arigatou. What I, well we, that is Roteki and me... It is difficult to explain straight out."

"Come on Chouza. It's me, Otemba. Just spit it out, I'm getting cold."

"Well I just got a letter from my parents. Mama may have been a little disappointed. I think she had a second cousin picked out for me already, but Pa says they will support me up to and including sending a cousin to take my place in the army."

"I don't understand."

He looked away. "OK, what it is, Roteki Kobushi and I, we... Well what I need your help with, see I, I mean we, that is Roteki... She's going to have a baby."

"NO-O-O-O!!"

**Next: **Chapter 69

Contest


	69. Contest

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 69

Contest

_February 28 – I let the warm water wash over my hair as I gathered my courage in the shower, Nii-chan. The mess tent was serving brown rice with some fried, unidentifiable type of whitefish. Still, seafood always comforts me and makes me feel more at home. Afterwards I bucked up my spirits and marched over to the tent Chouza and Shikaku share. Fortunately my pride has never been of the type which would prevent me from humbling myself before someone who I have offended. Even more fortunate, Chouza is not a sometimes friend who would take offense at another's emotional outburst._

"Anything that I can do for you two, though I'm not very good with weddings. I would be honored to help in any way that I can, except by hiding the pregnancy. I'll never make such a mistake again."

"Neither would we. Both the Akimichi and Kobushi clans are very strict about such things. Expansion type jutsus can easily cause miscarriage when the baby is more than a couple months along and especially older. That is why what we are asking of you is so urgent. Roteki must report her condition to the medics by next week."

Chouza started pacing around the small tent. "I don't know what customs were like in the Whi... village you came from where there aren't lots of powerful clans, but in both our countries tradition rules marriages between influential families and tradition dictates that the marriage proposal can be nullified by the head of either clan in all cases except one. In order to prevent feuds from erupting, only the Hokage can invalidate a betrothal involving the heir of a major clan. In this case that would involve me and the Waterfall leader."

"Kind of like Romeo and Juliet."

"Who are they?"

"It's an old play I read while in rehabilitation. It is kind of a Kabuki tragedy. Same plot. I bet there is more to your story than you've said."

"Hai. Because we are from different villages the Waterfall leader could refuse to release Roteki and technically the Kobushi head could completely ignore my status as clan heir in the Leaf."

"Now I understand your problem Chouza-kun, but I still don't know where I fit in."

"I need someone to speak for me before the clan and the Waterfall Leader and council. Shikaku and I discussed asking General Osaki or Jiraiya, but it seemed that a request from either one would appear like we were pressuring our allies who are dependent on us for the war effort. Roteki thought it might cause a backlash among the councilors. So who else has been introduced to the Waterfall council and has a favorable reputation with them all, even better who they owe a debt for her astute planning and fighting reputation? Otemba-chunin, would you honor me by negotiating my marriage contract?"

"Are you certain it's a good idea to associate with someone who was just demoted and darn near court martialed?"

"Heh, even better. All anybody but your friends know is that you suffered the rebuff with quiet dignity in order to uphold the honor of another clan. This is a mindset they understand and will unanimously approve. Shikaku thinks that alone could sway the councilors, though Roteki-chan still worries her uncle will be a tougher sale."

_March 4 – Yesterday Chouza asked Roteki's father for his permission before making the trip to the doctor. Apparently interview went easy because he had found no advantageous prospects inside the clan that she had not already turned down. Getting a little aged at 17 to find her a rich husband, Nii-chan, plus she eats a lot. _

_Today negotiated with Kobushi Clan Head. Not good poker face. Idea of marriage alliance with Leaf Akimichi Clan plus access to learn expansion techniques from Chouza had him drooling. Especially since not cost daughter of Head House. Father could have walked out with man's robe off back and deed to house, but better to let in-laws think they out-negotiated me. Council end of week._

"Otemba-san of Konoha? My name is Suein. Please follow me."

"Suein... The name is familiar? I remember, you made chunin at the Chunin Tournament which Kumade won. I was quite impressed by your water jutsu when you fought Karura of the Sand." He was about her age. She gave him a good once-over and decided that he wasn't bad looking, though his attempt at facial hair was not completely successful.

"Arigatou. I loved visiting the Leaf Village. There were so many people and so much going on. Some day I'm going to leave this hick town and visit all the great cities... There is the pavilion where the council is meeting."

The large tent used by the Waterfall military and council to interact with foreigners was pitched near the banks of a large river with a spectacular waterfall in the background. Kushina did not really require a guide since she had been there as an aide to Osaki Sarutobi several times and had twice presented her own strategies for approval by the war leadership.

Seated in the center of a long table and flanked by the other councilors, the Leader greeted her, "Enter in peace, Otemba-chunin of the Leaf. We welcome your wisdom and bravery and are always pleased to consider any concern you might bring before us. However, any request for an accomplished Waterfall shinobi to be released from duty during a time of war is a very serious matter."

Kushina took a deep breath. She could not afford to make a misstep while dealing with these proud people. "Leader-sama, lords and councilors. Akimichi Chouza and Kobushi Roteki are both highly sensitive to the enormous favor which they are begging. They are well aware that without a formal cease fire with neither the Rain Country nor the Earth Country that all-out war could again break out this year."

"However, I also do not need to point out to you that, no matter your decision, Roteki-chunin will be unable to use chakra for at least the next eight months. There is also the possibility that once the child is born that she might not wish to return to the dangerous life of a fighting ninja. Some kunoichi do not. Therefore I ask you to consider the advantages of the offer which Clan Akimichi has made in good faith and which Clan Kobushi has enthusiastically accepted."

"If you will grant Kobushi Roteki release from her duty to the Waterfall Country, Akimichi Chouza, a man who has already been seriously wounded once in the protection of your country, will pledge his total allegiance to Kobushi Clan to serve them and your village, to fight for them and to train their young shinobi to the best of his abilities, during this period of increased peril over the next eight months. The benefits this plan entails for Clan..."

Her practiced speech was interrupted as a young dark-haired ninja with a goatee entered and took a seat at the end of the table. "Your pardon Leader-sama, honored Leaf-ninja, I was unavoidably detained. I am pleased to report that I have a son and both mother and baby are fine. We have named him Shibuki."

The pavilion erupted in cheers as the deadly serious atmosphere was smashed aside while everyone congratulated the new father. Suein gave a shrill whistle, "Way to go Sensei!"

Kushina laughed, "Oh, he is your sensei? Is that why you are growing a goatee?"

He reached up and stroked it shyly, "I know it's a little thin still. Do you like it?"

"Yeh, I think it suits you."

"You know, I'm curious whether what's hidden beneath your mask is as lovely as your beautiful blue eyes."

She coyly put as much twinkle into her eyes as she could manage. "Oh it is, indeed it is. Sadly for you, only my very good friends know for certain."

He leaned closer, "Then how would a person go about becoming your very good frien..."

"Suein," the Leader interrupted with unfortunate timing, "go fetch something with which we can toast the new citizen. There is nothing more important in this world than a newborn baby. He represents the next generation of our people and all of our hopes and dreams for the future, as well as the love of the parents for whom he is their greatest creation." Suein returned carrying a box of wine bottles and balancing a tall stack of cups. The Leader lifted his glass, "Shinobi and kunoichi, to Love and New Life."

It was another half hour before everyone settled back into their seats. Kushina turned down the offer of a second glass of strong red Waterfall wine. The toast had left her all warm inside, but she knew that she needed to keep her wits. Besides, she had no desire to suffer her first hangover at 15. She went over the remainder of her presentation, but somehow here fine reasoning and appeals to logic no longer seemed nearly so persuasive.

"Otemba-chunin, I trust you take no offense from the interruption. Are you prepared to continue?"

Suddenly she knew she had to discard the rest of her speech. "How could anyone be aggrieved at such joyful news, Leader-sama? As to what I have to express, it is only this: I have known Chouza Akimichi for several years and he is one of the kindest and finest men I have ever met. Any clan would be enriched to have him as a member. I know that he loves Roteki deeply. I have only recently met Roteki Kobushi, but from watching the two of them together I know that she also loves him deeply."

"I recently heard a very wise man say, 'There is nothing more important in this world than a newborn baby. He represents the next generation of our people and all of our hopes and dreams for the future, as well as the love of the parents for whom he is their greatest creation.' My Lords, compared to the commitment this couple has made to each other, the details of this negotiation are of little importance. What is not trivial is the necessity for all of us to support this small loving family by any means within our collective power, just as their clans have pledged to do. Thank you for your kind attention."

-- --

"Students, settle down so that we can get our contest started." Ebisu had the youngsters in the bleachers quieted with a few stern glances. "We are honored to have Leader Shibuki with us today."

"Thank you Ebisu-san. We are highly gratified that our brave friend Naruto has agreed that his squad could participate in an exhibition contest today against one of our own genin teams. This should be quite a treat since these young fighters have already proven their worth during last month's Chunin Exam. Representing the Leaf Village, from the second round of the Chunin Tournament, Moegi. Also from that Tournament, Konohamaru. And their teammate Udon."

"BOO, kick the four-eyed wimp's ass," Tamaishi heckled. Udon responded with a grin which seemed out of place.

"From the Waterfall Village, we were extremely proud that they made it through the second round of the exams on their first attempt, Himatsu... The twins Umimaru... and Tsurizao."

Umimaru was bouncing up and down in anticipation, "Boy oh boy, I've been waiting for a rematch with Moegi."

"That's not fair," Tsurizao complained. "You already got to fight her once. Let me have a chance for some fun."

"Oh alright. Just don't try to grapple with her. You let her touch you and her sleep gen will knock you straight to la-la land. Then I'll take Konohamaru, OK Himatsu?"

"Fine. If I can take out Udon quick we can double-team Konohamaru. Let's do our best. We don't want to look bad in front of the younger kids."

Konohamaru peeked out of the huddle at their opponents, "They are all water users so it doesn't make much difference which ones we fight individually. Udon, you will be out by yourself until Moegi can work her jutsu. 'Til then do your best to stay away, 'specially if your opponent is Himatsu. I think he's a bit stronger than the other two."

Udon sounded a little peeved, "Don't worry about me. I know my part."

Choji lined them up and Konohamaru noted the deliberate shift in the Waterfall formation. He was right. They thought Udon was the weak link and had sent their best fighter after him. He hoped that the strategy to not give him any support wouldn't backfire. "BEGIN!"

Konahamaru and Moegi moved to the right as the twins charged. Konohamaru drove home a strong kick and Moegi flipped Tsurizao, but he landed on his feet and tossed stars at her. She blocked one shuriken with her kunai and dodged the rest.

Udon jumped left, barely slipping Himatsu's punch. His thrown kunai was ineffective and he had to move quickly to block Himatsu's next punch/kick combo. He needed some space and his opponent was not going to give him any. A roundhouse blow to the stomach sent him tumbling across the field to the wild cheers of the fans. He was unable to get his breath as he struggled to one knee, but the scroll was already laid out in front of him. Himatsu, overcoming the feeling that something bad was about to happen which he hadn't planned for, charged and was sliced up by a half dozen kunai.

Umimaru and Tsurizao were bleeding from the storm of sharp rocks which had swept over them. Moegi had a deep bloody shuriken cut on her thigh and Konohamaru's left elbow was swollen twice its normal size from a stinging waterwhip slap. Handsigns, and he had a clone who rapidly waved his hands over the original's open right palm.

"You did that on purpose." Himatsu stood checking all his bleeding gashes. "You let me slug you just so you could have time to roll a scroll out. Baka! I might have knocked you unconscious or broken a rib. Who teaches stupid stuff like that?" He followed Udon's gaze into the stands where Shibuki was sitting with Ebisu and Naruto. "Oh, I guess he would do something like that if he thought it would help him win. I suppose that's why he's a hero."

"Rasengan!" Konohamaru charged but a waterwhip tripped him up. The spinning ball of energy smashed into the earth and sent a large crevice opening towards Tsurizao. He jumped back and stumbled, but Moegi stood quietly, only her fingers moving.

Standoff. While Udon knelt behind his scroll, Himatsu continuously probed the perimeter, only to be driven back by flocks of kunai or shuriken or once by a furiously spinning spiked ball and chain. Finally his waterwhip snaked out and shredded the scroll.

The battle had angered the usually even tempered twins. Simultaneously, they drew swords from their canteens and charged. Konohamaru struggled to his feet, but he was too slow to block Umimaru's weapon which struck him in the neck and sent his head bouncing across the cratered field. Tsurizao's sword pierced the kunoichi's chest and came out her back before dissolving into liquid. Blood gurgled out of Moegi's mouth as she whispered, "Why Tsurizao-kun? I loved you," and collapsed.

Screams came from the bleachers and the first and second year students were crying. Many of the older students were looking green and more than one had thrown up. A feeling of despair paralyzed Himatsu. The wonderful competition had turned into an unbelievable tragedy. The oppressive feeling left him as Udon tossed him over his hip and sent him slamming up against the grandstand.

In shock, Tsurizao barely felt the scarf wrap around him until he slammed into his brother and found they were hopelessly entangled. He looked at Konohamaru holding the other end of the scarf and at Moegi pointing a kunai at them. "Oh slime, you did this to us didn't you?"

Himatsu stumbled to his feet, "She covered all of us and the whole audience with that genjutsu, how?" Udon answered him by throwing down another scroll. This time the aim was high so Himatsu dove out of the way before he realized a dozen weapons had flown into the audience causing renewed panicky screams. As he jerked around to see who had been injured, he felt Udon's kunai at his throat and started cursing using words he didn't even realize he knew.

In the stands, a stunned Tamaishi Kobushi felt the warm gore leaking into his eyes and down his cheeks. Reluctantly he reached up and, with great relief and greater disgust, wiped the giant spitball off his forehead.

**Next: **Chapter 70

Reassignment


	70. Reassignment

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 70

Reassignment

Naruto held out his hand to help Shibuki climb up from where he huddled behind his seat. Choji marched the genin over to stand in front of the teachers. The Leader announced, "I declare the winners of this contest to be Team Naruto of the Leaf. Let us thank all these warriors for putting on such a fine competition." The whole school stood on its feet cheering for them. "Now before your teachers break down the analysis of this fight for you, these six need a visit with the medics."

-- --

"What's wrong Himatsu?"

"I blew it Naruto-senpai. I made every mistake possible, underestimated my opponent, got caught in the genjutsu, allowed myself to be distracted, and turned my back on my opponent twice. By rights I should be dead."

"Then this contest was a success. What you learned on that field could keep you alive in a real battle. As far as genjutsu goes, some day I'll tell you about the time I went up against the Kurama Clan. Gens can make fools of lots of people."

The other genin came limping up. "Naruto-sensei, I don't feel like reading tonight."

"That's OK, Moegi. Does your leg hurt or do you have something else planned?"

"I thought maybe I'd sleep in the student dormitory tonight. I'm afraid I kinda went overboard with my genjutsu. You know, I could sense what all those little kids were feeling when Kono-kun was decapitated. I didn't wanta cause them nightmares, 'specially since they're not home with their moms."

Choji laid a large hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't feel guilty, Moegi-chan. You must know that part of the curriculum is designed to prepare students for experiencing injury and death of those around them, though we wouldn't purposely be as graphic as your genjutsu was below grade 5."

"We agree with Moegi-chan," the twins said in unison. "I stabbed Moegi." "And I chopped off the head." "Even though she drove us to it," "we knew that it was wrong and could have stopped." "So we wanna make sure the younguns understand we're all OK," "and that we are still friends, no matter what."

"I'm in." Himatsu joked, "Come on Udon, the fans will want the autograph of the guy that beat their favorite ninja."

_March 13 – Chouza's wedding was big affair for Clan Kobushi. Roteki's cousins were bridesmaids. Nii-chan, I hope I don't sound too catty to say that Roteki is the pretty, skinny one in the family. Rereading that, it is completely unfair because Roteki looked marvelous in her embroidered wedding robes. Chouza is a lucky man to find someone who loves him who suits him so well. He wore the red outfit he favors at home and grinned so much he could barely answer the priest. Shikaku Nara was his best man and his cousin was a groomsman. As person who negotiated his engagement, Chouza asked me to stand with him too. Some girls complain about being bridesmaid all the time. Me, I get to be groomsman also. Oh well, I did say would do anything._

_The best thing about an Akimichi or Kobushi wedding, the wedding banquet. Note to self: Never turn down an invitation from either. These people know how to eat. Second note to self: Never stand between Kobushi and buffet table. Dangerous._

The reception was winding down as the bride and groom prepared to leave for a honeymoon in a remote Kobushi Family cabin. "This was good work, Otemba."

"Osaki-sama, arigatou. Chouza-kun has always been a good friend and ensuring his happiness is not any sort of burden."

"It's more than that, Chunin. The Leaf is cutting way back on troop levels on this front and whatever we can do to strengthen the bonds between our two countries can only help to reassure our allies of our continuing commitment to their security. I had recently tasked Yoshino with designing strategies whereby we could arrange to leave a number of strong warriors here in unofficial capacities, but I never imagined we could actually get someone inside a clan."

"Do you mean that Yoshino...?"

"She might have mentioned to Shikaku that offering to have Chouza replace Roteki for a time would be a great incentive for the Kobushi to agree. I might have also sent a note along stating my approval when Chouza asked his Father for permission."

"And then Chouza asks me to negotiate for him." Kushina stamped her foot in frustration. "Demon dung, Osaki, I don't like to be manipulated, even by my superiors. You could have told me ahead of time. You know me, I might have gone off and done something completely different."

"That's the reason why you were not told, Otemba. I don't believe in divided loyalties. If you had been ordered to arrange for Chouza to join the Kobushi Clan, then you would have always questioned whether you had done what was best for your friend. Instead, today with a clear conscience all you need to do is celebrate with the happy couple. Besides, if you had accidentally screwed our plans up, Yoshino would've figured something else out."

"Heh-heh, I bet she would. Enjoy the party, General."

"You to Otemba. See you tomorrow... Oh it's a good thing you reminded me. Report to HQ first thing in the morning."

_March 14 – Never in my whole life have I been worried about status. From the time I could crawl I would play beneath our Father's chair during council meetings, Nii-chan. From under there I learned that all individuals deserved respect, yes for their position or their power, but more importantly for their dignity as a person. Daimyo or kage, merchant or preschooler, each should be treated with civility and appropriate deference, but never with subservience or fear. But commit just one little court-martial-able offense and going to see a man with whom I have worked closely suddenly makes me feel like a naughty schoolgirl called before the headmaster._

_Guilt is a powerful emotion. Like all powerful emotions, whether hate, anger, lust, fear or love, when they begin to interfere with a ninja's performance they must be controlled or completely dismissed. It is time I eliminated this guilt. If I have further punishment coming, I will accept it with equanimity and move on with the rest of my life. But Osaki didn't seem angry, did he Nii-chan?_

"Hatake Kakashi is a very brave and very strong and capable ninja. He is always the first into battle and attacks with an uncommon speed and fierceness. He is highly intelligent and expert with every weapon or taijutsu form which I have seen him encounter. He is as deadly as any chunin in the army."

"Yes, very interesting, chunin. However, I don't believe that you have answered my question. Even worse, you appear to be evasive. Now, evaluate Kakashi's performance as a squad leader."

"General Sautobi, I don't believe that it is my place. Since my demotion, he is my superior."

"Nonsense, Otemba. When you were promoted to chunin it became your duty to evaluate all those around you, subordinates, colleagues, and superiors alike, and assess their strengths and weaknesses. Now report."

"Hai, Osaki-sama. Kakashi meticulously follows all regulations and directives. His training and preparation of his squad is superior. His record of mission successes is unblemished. And yet..."

"Go on."

"See Osaki, what it is, I was happy when he was given command over us. I knew we would be a stronger fighting force than when I was in charge and at that moment I personally needed someone who knew the rules and would strictly enforce them. However, he shows no flexibility. You know, since we drove the last Earth-nin out of Nishikou Village there has been this unofficial ceasefire while both sides wait on better weather to decide whether to resume fighting or sign a treaty. Since there is nothing formal and no new orders have been issued, Kakashi continues to treat every sighting of a ninja as a provocation. As a result, our squad has been in more skirmishes than all of the rest of the patrols added together."

"So is your main complaint that you have to actually fight?"

"Stop trying to get a rise out of me. You know I wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't serious. And it's not as if he doesn't understand teamwork. He preaches it during every training session. But when it comes to actual battle he just charges off alone leaving his squad to trail along cleaning up the carnage he leaves in his wake. It has worked so far, but kami help us if they send a couple of jonin to the next ambush."

"Why do you think he reacts in that way?"

"Probably the way he was taught. He can't respect anyone weaker than his trainer, and there aren't many ninjas around as strong as Sakumo was. In the whole Waterfall Expedition there are maybe three ninjas he respects: Jiraiya-sannin, Kyougu-sensei, and you, General Osaki."

"Good to know I made the list. Give me an example of how he treats you."

"I have no personal complaints. He listens to me sometimes because I gave him a good fight at the Chunin Exams and then taught him some water jutsu. But Raido, an extremely stealthy scout and superb swordsman, is only put to use when Kakashi gets in too deep and needs someone to fight at his back. Kasen Hyuuga is one of the brightest, most talented young chunin I know. He uses her like a spyglass to find the enemy and then forgets her. It's like her byakugan is just a useful trick and not a potent weapon. I don't think he even respects Hiashi-sama because he also relies on his bloodline in preference to jutsus he has learned."

"In that case I see no problem since I do know of someone he does respect. Pack your bags. You and Kakashi are to report to the Hokage in two days time, so you need to hustle. Go get Kakashi and then have Raido and Kasen report for reassignment."

-- --

"MOMMY!"

"It's alright sweetie. Go back to sleep. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"I'm scared. That boy he... he stabbed you-u-u."

"See, I'm not hurt. It was just a trick to make Tsurizao and Umimaru stop fighting."

"But it was sca-a-ry. I wanna go home."

Tsurizao leaned over Moegi. "That's OK, honey. It scared me too. I like Moegi-chan and the dream she did, made me think I hurt her."

" 'tsnot a dream. 'ts called gen-ju-tsu."

"You're pretty smart. Of course it is, and it worked. It made us stop fighting before anybody got hurt bad. I think that was bloody clever."

A second little girl crawled onto the bed beside Moegi. "But do ya always havta fight like that. I don't think I like it much."

"I'm sorry, Peaches. I hope you don't decide to resign. We always need more brave kunoichi to keep the boys in line. If you really don't like it you can talk to your sensei and they will send you back home to a regular school and you can have a good life as a civilian. But first I want you to tell me why you desired to be a ninja in the first place. If your answer is that your playmates wanted to do it or you thought it would be like playing all the time, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give up."

A third year walked over. "My big brother says we need ninjas to protect us from bad men who would hurt our moms and dads and baby sisters. I'll never quit even if they chop my head off."

"Oh don't do that. It is always better to be the chopper than the chopped, unless it is a gen."

A crabby fifth grader was rubbing her eyes, "Why are you still talking? It is way past lights out... You! This is the girls' dormitory. Boys aren't allowed in here."

Shizuku corrected her, "Tsurizao is not a boy tonight. He is our ninja guardian here to help our friend Moegi protect us from evil thoughts and dreams. It looks like we are all awake, so why don't you tell us about some of your missions?"

Moegi shook her head, "I don't have many great stories yet, but I do know some tales about a real princess who came to help the Waterfall Country once when it was in trouble. Would you like a story about a princess?"

"YEH-H-h-h!"

"OK, this is the account of how the princess got her sword. Now the princess was called Otemba because instead of playing with dolls and tea parties, she always wanted to play ninja with the boys like a tomboy. When she was your age she did become a ninja and so she had the greatest life imaginable, going out on ninja missions and then coming home to dress up in beautiful princess gowns and go to fantastic balls in the castle."

"Ohh-h-h."

"Then one year her country was invaded, but Princess Otemba fought to protect her people and helped defeat the enemy. As a last resort the enemy unleashed a monster which injured her badly while she fought to stop him so her people could escape the destruction. When the princess woke up she was an orphan confined to a sickbed and her whole village was gone."

"Poor Princess. Was she sad?"

"She was sad for a whole year, but it never kept her from helping her new friends, like the little girl she protected when people wanted to hurt her because she gave them dangerous bad dreams. However bad she felt, the Princess would defend her friends, no matter what. That's the type of kunoichi I want to be."

Shizuku said, "Me too." "Me too." "Me too." "Me too." "Me too."

"Me too." Everyone laughed at Tsurizao.

The youngest ones nestled closer to Moegi, "Now the story of how Princess Otemba got her sword. It was the Princess's first journey to the beautiful Waterfall Country and..."

-- --

"Is it weird gettin' your head lopped off?"

Konohamaru plopped down on a bed. "Nah, she's doing that type stuff to me all the time. Some day I'll really get killed an' prob'ly just keep fighting 'cause I'll think it's Moegi's genjutsu."

A six-year old with his thumb in his mouth huddled on Umimaru's lap as he whispered, "See, he's not hurt and he's not a ghost. None of us are hurt except for a few scratches and bruises and we got those because we ain't very good yet. When we get as good as your senseis we could fight that heavy and never even get nicked. That's why we have to practice hard every day."

"Hey, Four-eyes. I wanta see you in the hall."

Himatsu started to yell, "Tamaishi! These are our honored guests. We never...", but Udon waved him back and followed the larger boy out into the hall.

"What exactly is your problem?"

"Onegai, Udon-senpai, I need to say something. Since I've always been the biggest kid around, I've never been afraid of anyone. I always thought being bigger was better. Oh I knew Himatsu-senpai could beat me at taijutsu, but he was the only one our age so I never thought what being a ninja meant. Then I saw Umimaru cut off that kid's head... maybe I was the only one in school who knew it wasn't real because I was watching Cousin Choji and he never moved, but it scared the hell outta me. So when you threw Himatsu I didn't believe it was true 'til I saw he was hurting. And then you aimed those fake weapons right at me and I knew I was dead. For the first time I understood what a real ninja could do."

"Udon-senpai, I have violated all traditions of hospitality." He bowed deeply, "Please forgive me... Could you maybe not tell anybody about this?... And maybe slam me up against the door a couple times."

"Sure, I'll keep your secret."

-- --

All the boys stared towards the rumpus in the hallway. "Don't you think we should help him?"

Konohamaru shrugged, "Nah. Udon won't hurt him much."

**Next: **Chapter 71

Going Home


	71. Going Home

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 71

Going Home

Author's note: A new **Secret Mission** has been completed for your reading pleasure. For details, see the note at the bottom of this chapter.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Uzumaki, I leave you a disciplined, superbly trained squad and in less than three weeks time you turn them into an ungoverned, uncontrolled, unpredictable rabble."

"Well Sensei, I kind of have that effect on people."

"They have also improved their teamwork and strategizing and become more focused and stronger individually. I was concerned about ever finding a fighting style to suit Udon's abilities, but I have to admit that adapting his deftness with scrolls to Tenten's weapons jutsu, even when he lacks her natural agility, was an act of genius."

"In that case you don't have to strain yourself, Ebisu. Studying with Tenten was completely Udon's own idea, not mine. Before we leave, it wouldn't hurt any of them to hear that you were proud of how they fought yesterday."

-- --

"Dragon's teeth, look at this crowd." "Yeh Boss, it's like Hokage's birthday and the Chunin Tournament all at once." "Look, there's a haunted house instead of just a haunted woods." "Don't be a dobe. It's been like 20 years since the Halloween Festival we read about."

Naruto stared at all the booths lining the streets like a back-country tourist. He had never before been to Kakikae Village, but it all seemed familiar somehow. The reason eluded him as he checked over the pyramids of bright orange pumpkins. Of course that was it... Nearly all the vendors and lots of customers were wearing festive orange holiday carnival costumes. He immediately knew he would fit in well with these people.

They walked over to find out why a crowd had gathered in front of the "Gazetto Halloween Omochaya" storefront. A large sign read, "Genuine Ninja Kunai, autographed by Chunin victor Uzumaki Naruto. Guaranteed to have been used during his spectacular tournament victories. All proceeds to the Daigiri charity."

He mumbled to himself, "Well I guess that's true. They are the same old kunai I always used." About then he was recognized and the mob turned on him. It took a half hour to extricate himself from signing autographs and being kissed by giggling girls. "Demons, I hope Hinata understands about this."

They were walking through the crowd sharing sushi rolls and a box of pumpkin donuts when Moegi was run over by a harried looking woman with a clipboard, scattering the donuts under the crowd's shoes. Naruto helped the woman to her feet and she apologized, "Oh I'm sorry young woman. I just don't know what to do next. There is a packed crowd at the bandstand and the band got into the fermented pumpkin juice and can't go on and I need to get back and help the children prepare for the play."

"Are you their teacher?"

"I'm both teacher, director and event organizer for the festival and right now it is all too much. Oh, you are Uzumaki-san! Forgive me. My name is Mitoto."

"Mitoto! You wouldn't be the little girl who played Kushina in the first pageant!?"

"How would you ever know that? I'm sorry, I must..."

"Sensei, please return to your children. We will handle the entertainment if you could reserve some seats for us for the plays. Udon, go set up some targets and do some kunai practice. That will hold the crowd's interest for a little while."

-- --

Udon was hanging from the rafters of the bandstand, hitting rubber balls bouncing across the stage with needles, when Konohamaru appeared in a puff of smoke. "The Great Udoni... And now Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, Halloween is a time for monsters and mayhem, but since most monsters are too dangerous to let loose, we can only bring you a single small imp." Moegi led a waist-high, snaggle-toothed gremlin by a rope around its neck and it began to do tumbling tricks. "Please do not be frightened. A single imp is really quite harmless." A second hobgoblin crawled up from beneath the floor of the bandstand to nervous laughter. "Where did you come from? Don't worry folks. They only hunt in large packs."

Everyone turned towards the howl coming from the rear of the seating. Suddenly hundreds of imps came scampering down the aisles, tumbling and fighting and trying to steal coats and loose bags. Konohamaru and Moegi vainly tried to restore order and return pilfered items to accompanying screams and laughter. Up on stage Udon opened a large black cloth bag into which the little devils hopped with a puff of smoke.

Konohamaru herded the last imp into the bag and to the crowd's amazement, Naruto stepped out of it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for our final act you must remain seated. Now clear your minds and think only of the one person you love the most..."

Naruto walked through the sunlit Autumn woods. Leaves of scarlet and gold and silver drifted down around him while birds sang in the trees. Sitting down by a lake filled with the bluest water, Hinata, wearing a sheer kimono, sat unloading a picnic basket onto an orange checkered cloth. They sat close together and fed each other the most delicious, though not quite identifiable, fruits and meats and pieces of sushi. Arm in arm, they walked across the lush grass beside the lake.

-- --

"Moegi, I believe that was the most beautiful gen I have ever witnessed. You could tell how powerful it was by the great number of people walking out holding hands."

"See boss, I made all the general details sharp, like the color and feel of the grass, then blurred the personal ones so everybody could think of their own favorite foods and..."

That wasn't the explanation the boys were interested in. "Moegi, what we want to know," "who did you go walking with?" "Was it Tsurizao," "or Umimaru," "or Himatsu," "or somebody else."

"Idiots. Just shut up. The play's starting."

-- --

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, I missed you so much."

"Naruto. (Sigh)"

_March 16 – Duty – Duty is the thing of utmost importance to a shinobi, Nii-chan. Next is a ninja's goals, his dreams, his ideals, even his nindo. The thing that young genin do not understand, but when confronted the best learn to accept, is how often these two transcendent paradigms conflict._

"Otemba, Kakashi, you're back!" A streak of green came running up beside them. "Guess what, we all passed the first two exams. In three weeks I'll be a chunin just like you. I lucked out. I get to fight twice in the first round. First it's some girl from the Sand and then I get Obito Uchiha. Everybody will acknowledge me when I beat an Uchiha. Aoba hasta fight Genma and Namida and Shizune both get Sand guys."

"Don't underestimate anyone in this tournament, Guy. The reps from the Sand Village are usually pretty strong. Train hard and develop a strategy for your first opponent and you'll do fine."

"Ya wanna train with me? I'm running ten laps around the practice fields while waiting on Sensei."

Kushina and Kakashi looked at each other. "Sounds like fun, but we just double-timed it from Waterfall Country in 26 hours to get to a noon meeting. I would like a chance to see my apartment before then."

-- --

"Oharashi!!" She froze in her tracks, worried about who she would see when she turned around. "Kushina-sama! Kami be praised, you are healthy again. You're walking!"

Kushina grabbed a handful of kimono and dragged the girl down an alley. "Hui-Fen, shh, remember I'm trying to stay incognito. God I missed you, girlfriend."

"But... but Oharashi, I'm honored. To be considered your friend... I am your servant. We have never even talked alone."

"Hui-Fen-chan, do you imagine I don't remember how you saved my life, that you are a Hero of the Whirlpool. We did not know each other long, but what we did together was so intense, it serves for a lifetime of intimacy. I don't have so many people left from the old days that I can afford to ignore any of them."

"Kushina-sama... Kushina-chan? I wish we had time to get to know each other better, but I need to go train."

"Oh, you are in the Tournament? That means... That means that once again, I've got to be the world's worst friend. I can't help you, I can't even be seen with you. Demonshit! You are fighting one of my students. It's like the time Junko-chan was here and I couldn't even wave. I hate hiding."

"I know. My teammates wouldn't like it if I hung out with a Leaf-nin. I hope we never go to war and have to fight each other, but the only one in the whole Sand who has anything good to say about you guys is Hachiro-sensei. He says two Leaf-kunoichi helped him and Karura on an important secret mission."

"Ahem, Hui-Fen..."

"YOU!?"

-- --

"And so you and Minato will travel as man and wife, Rin will be your servant and Kakashi will be first guard."

Kushina bowed her head. "I understand, Hokage-sama. It shall be as you wish. I also see no other appropriate alternative for second guard. I fear that it is a difficult decision to place on a genin who has just turned ten. If the Third will agree, I shall inform him."

Sarutobi nodded, "Very good Otemba. We all realize how disappointed he will be."

-- --

"Hamaki-sensei, I need to talk to you and Guy. Guy, the Hokage has chosen you to participate in the same mission that Kakashi and I will be going on."

"Woo-Hoo, did you hear that Sensei? The Hokage knows how great I am. As soon as I win the Chunin Exam, I'm going on an "A" rank mission."

"Guy, unfortunately we need to leave within a week's time."

"Oh, well at least if I'm back in time it won't matter. I promise to practice every day."

Hamaki laid a hand on his shoulder, "Guy, just listen to her. She has things to say that you need to think carefully about."

"The mission will last at least a month. It is a complex and important assignment involving many strong ninjas and much danger. Those who designed the strategy believe that you are the best person available for this particular operation and they are willing to put all our lives in your hands. If you do not wish to do this or do not think you are capable of completing this assignment, you should forget everything you have been told and go back to training. Otherwise, come to the Hokage's office at noon tomorrow."

Kushina was impressed. She had never seen him sit so still even during meditation exercises. After five minutes he quietly stood, "Arigatou Sensei. Please see if you can train with Aoba or Namida. I will not require your help for the next month."

Guy left with his chin held high, but walking instead of running like normal. Kushina shook her head, "Poor, poor kid. He is growing up and took it like a man. It's hard to lose your chance to become a chunin when you can feel it so close. Maybe it's for the best though, Senpai."

"You are right, there, Otemba. That fan gal is the kid's worst possible match-up. He woulda been slaughtered."

-- --

"Might Guy, this is an A-rank mission, perhaps an S-rank. It is rare for such a young genin to be entrusted with so much responsibility. Any mistake could cost lives, not only your own, but all these teammates. You must memorize your part and follow it faithfully."

"Hai, Ishiki Morino-sama."

"You will be disguised as travelers from islands far to the Southwest, our problem being that royalty from this locale only allow eunuchs to guard their harems. Since we have no access to eunuchs and any deception would be likely to be discovered over an extended mission, we needed to find a logical alternative. That is when we thought of Kakashi. The use of child warriors as harem guards is not unknown, but would be much more believable if they came as a matched set. There are other pre-pubescent ninja alternatives, but each is older and taller and would not make as flashy a showpiece as you two together. So to draw attention away from some of our husband and wife's activities, we introduce the novelty of nine year old castroti guards."

Guy looked troubled. "Castroti? What's that mean? It sounds like on the farm when we used to turn pigs into barrow hogs by cutting off... WHAT!!! No you don't. You ain't cutting no mountain oysters now or never. I don't care what the mission is! Let me out of here, you perverts!"

It required both Minato and Kakashi to catch him before he escaped out the window and Kushina to calm him down enough to convince him that his privates were safe and that it wouldn't matter if anyone found out because they would only just let everyone assume it had been done. However for the rest of the meeting Kushina noticed that Guy unconsciously kept both hands crossed in front of himself, below waist level.

-- --

"The scimitar is a completely different weapon than the katana which we are most used to. It has a greater curvature and broadens out for the last 30 cm on a 100 cm blade. This may cause a slight decrease in speed, but results in a more powerful cutting stroke. The curved blade also makes it less efficient as a stabbing weapon. Understand, Guy?"

"Hai Kakashi."

"Other than Kyougu-sensei who is still at the Waterfall, I doubt there is anyone in the Village as proficient with this weapon as I am, so we will need to work you hard to make it seem we are matched. Now the first form." They had been practicing for less than half an hour when Kakashi paused, "Hokage-sama, can we be of service?"

"Yes you can. Nowadays I spend so much of my day doing paperwork that I find very little time to practice. It has been years since I last had this out." He drew a highly polished scimitar and began to lazily swing it in a figure eight pattern. He began to advance and the boys stood ready, certain that their quickness would make up for any deficit in experience. Guy made the first attack and was disarmed in two strokes. He laid silently on the ground as the razor-sharp blade sliced within a hair's breadth of his green jumpsuit.

Kakashi attempted to maneuver, but there was always a sword in his way. His blade rang with repeated sledgehammer-like blows. Blows, he realized, even stronger than his father's, and his father had never held back during training. Finally driven to his knees, his scimitar sent sailing through the air, Kakashi bowed his head, "If the Third would instruct us, we are eager to learn?"

-- --

It was still wintertime up north in the war zone, but spring had come to Konoha. Fresh green buds were opening in the trees where birds busily constructed new nests. On the path winding through the woods, five ninja, a man, young woman, two boys and a girl, walked purposefully toward a mission, and a fate, which must always be kept concealed from the unsuspecting public.

**Next: **Chapter 72

Mission Report

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Bonus Chapter –** A second chapter for my dedicated readers only. Find out what happened in the mission to the Water Country by reading the special feature, **Secret Missions – Kirigakure**.

**( **www. Fan fiction. net/s/4615840/2/** )** -- remove spaces

Kushina was not allowed to write about these assignments in her diary and all the characters use code names, so if you haven't read the rest of Kushina's Diary, it might not make much sense.


	72. Mission Report

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 72

Mission Report

_May 15 – It has been six weeks, Nii-chan, and it seems like a different world. Is it hard to become yourself again after being somebody else for so long? I am not the type of person who desires marble palaces and jewels and servants, but after having them for weeks you get used to it. I had never lived like that before, even back in Uzumaki castle with you and father. Oh we had servants who did the cooking and cleaning, but they weren't, you know, subservient. At least around me they weren't afraid to demand, "Wipe your feet, I just mopped," or "Get out of the kitchen or you will spoil your dinner." I like that better than "As your Highness commands."_

"Otemba, Guy, Kakashi, you're back. Hi Rin-chan, Minato-senpai."

"Namida, you are wearing a chunin vest! Congratulations." There were hugs and back pats all around.

Guy pleaded, "Tell me about the tournament."

"First that Sand gal Hui-Fen just cut up Obito. Aoba did good, but Genma dominated him just as bad. Shizune lost too, but can you believe it?, I beat my Sand opponent! I got him with a poisoned needle right off and when he slowed down I turned him into a pincushion. It was beautiful." She stood smiling briefly, reliving her triumph.

"I got in some good kicks you taught me against that Hui-Fen. Training against Guy gets you ready for any taijutsu. After that she wouldn't let me get close and just blew away my needles. When I got caught in a cyclone I had to resign, but they thought I did good enough to be promoted."

"In the finals Genma got in close and spit that toothpick of his clean through her right hand. After that she couldn't do any big dust storms or winds, so he kept bombarding her with bigger and bigger weapons he summoned until he knocked her other fan away. All the Sand contestants came to our party afterwards. She was real nice. I wish you could of met her... Oh hi, I'm Namida Suzume. I guess I was talking too much because nobody bothered to introduce us."

The pink-haired girl shook hands, "I'm Hanami, but don't mind me, I'm not a ninja."

Kushina disagreed, "Don't believe it. What she lacks in ninjutsu she makes up in guts. When I am in town a bunch of us girls get together at my apartment. I know you have six years to make up with your family first, but you are always welcome to join us. Namida, if you see Shizune or anybody, tell them I'm back."

She paused. Something was coming. She didn't know what but it had a fair amount of chakra. Minato groaned, "Oh no," as a large black shadow sailed over her head and landed on his chest.

"I win."

"Kuromaru, how ya doing boy?"

"Otenda, Sune say kuhn."

"OK, I'll come with you. Bye guys."

"Good. Niss you."

"Oh I missed you too. I'm glad you are all healed up. I like your eye patch and you sure are talking better. How is Tsume doing?"

"See."

Tsume stepped out of the trees into the sunlight. She was wearing a plain white shift and had her hair combed and tied back. For the first time Kushina could remember she was not wearing the trademark Inuzuka fang warpaint. She carried a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Aaah, you had your baby. It's a girl? How sweet."

"This is Hana Inuzuka, born April 13. This is your Auntie Otemba. She's our very good friend who is always there when I need her, except this time when I needed a godmother at your naming, and is always willing to tell me when I'm wrong. And I was wrong Otemba, but I ended up with Hana and she is right."

"You know I would never say she was anything but beautiful and precious. Sorry about the godmother thing, but four weeks ago I was busy attending fancy dress balls and playing high stakes dice games."

"Sure, the Hokage always sends five ninjas on six week luxury vacations."

"Does the dad know about her yet?"

"I haven't told him, but it's in the medical reports so he probably has already read about her."

"Are you OK with that?"

"Look Otemba, I decided nine months ago that I wasn't going to make any more trouble for Yakushi than I already had. I know I trapped him and it wouldn't be fair for him to be punished for an inappropriate relationship with a patient. So if he gets back from the front and stops by to visit the new baby like any other friend, what could be wrong with that?"

-- --

She unlocked the door and went and plopped down on the couch. Six weeks, a month and a half since she had last sat on it. She noted that the breakfast dishes she had left in the sink had been washed and put away and that the furniture had been dusted. Some genin must have been given a D-rank to clean up before they got back from the mission. They had done a nice job. She would have to ask who had been there and give them a tip. Its not like her bank account wasn't overflowing with all the combat pay from an extended S-rank mission, not to mention her one-sixth share of the gambling winnings. Have to trade that purse in for local money. Black Ops could find uses for Water Country currency.

Pounding on the door jarred her awake. She stumbled off the sofa to answer it. "Hi Otemba-chan."

"Shizune, Rin? Fish guts, I meant to get a shower but I fell asleep on the couch. Come in. Give me 30 seconds to use the lavatory. Make yourself at home while I wash my pits. I don't even know if I have any snacks."

"Don't worry about that," Shizune opened the cabinets. "Namida went shopping while Aoba and I cleaned your apartment. Next time dump your milk before leaving. Phew! Bacteria and mold are unhealthy."

Kushina combed her hair, then stuck her tongue out at her reflection. It had felt good to be a redhead again for a short while, but now she was back to brown. She came out as she heard someone entering the apartment, "Namida, we were just talking about you. Here is something from our trip to thank your team for cleaning up the place."

She looked at the coins. "Water Coun... Oh my, then she was probably there too."

A pink head looked around the entry. "Hi guys, mind if I come in. I got completely lost and probably would have never found the place if I hadn't run into Namida-san."

"Hanami-chan, you are always welcome at my place, but I figured you would want to visit with your family today."

"I tried, but it was just too strange. My sister just talks about her boyfriends. She has an ANBU at the front, but she runs around with townies while he's gone. When I told her that the man who was fighting for her deserved to be treated better, I was informed in no uncertain terms to mind my own business. And my Mom thinks I am still 13. She would be horrified if she knew what I have been through the last six years and the horrible things I have done."

Shizune looked up at her, "Could you maybe tell us about it. See us girls come to Otemba's to learn what it means to be a kunoichi. We really want to know anything you want to tell. What is the worst thing you ever did?"

"Remember kids, I'm not even a real ninja, just a dropout with one talent the Village could use. But I won't lie to you. Being a kunoichi is the lowest thing possible. You are worse than a whore. A prostitute at least gives honest fake love in return for money. A kunoichi doesn't even return honest love in return for love. That may sound cynical. You want to know what the worst thing I ever did? I pushed my lover, someone I honestly cared about, off a cliff so that I could have his job. I was quite distraught when told about the accident. They never suspected foul play."

"That must have been painful, Hanami-chan. You truly liked him, didn't you? You might have lured him for a mission, but it doesn't make you a whore"

"Maybe, but even if you are never forced to have sex, every one of you will sometime take off your clothes or act seductively to entice or distract a man. See Otemba's blushing. I bet she did just that and recently. A kunoichi's cunt is her most powerful weapon. That's because all men think with their cocks and where a stiff penis points they will follow. Even a married man who would never be unfaithful can be easily distracted. Heh, it only failed me once. I tried every trick I knew and this guy wouldn't budge. Then my partner came over and we started making out and the guard watched him while the rest of the team snuck in."

"Maybe I didn't stand on a street corner shaking my money maker, but I had sex with an old fat noble I despised just so I could case the layout of his palace. If that doesn't make me a hooker, I took the jewelry he offered without batting an eyelash. I also was sure to be at a party with him when his document safe was robbed shortly afterward. Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. Kids like you don't want to be hanging out with someone like me."

Kushina touched her arm, "Hanami-chan, you couldn't be more wrong. The girls come here just because I'm a couple of years older and they think I might know something about becoming a kunoichi. But you have actually done what any of us could be ordered to do tomorrow and come back alive, even though the youngest genin could kill you in a fight in 10 seconds. These young girls see your bravery and wonder if they could be as strong if they had to entice some sadistic pedophile or serial killer. So yeah, Rin there can be pretty harsh when I goof up my personal life, but none of us has anything but admiration for a mission well accomplished."

That brought a smile to her face. "So you do have a personal life. Oh-oh, from the color of your face I'd say you've done I already. Who was the lucky bastard? I know, did Blondie pop your cherry?"

Shizune and Namida sat open-mouthed, "Otemba-chan, really?" "What was it like?" "Who?" "Did it hurt?" "Did he get you drunk?" "Did it feel good?" "How many times did you do it?" "Did he force you?" "Do you love him?" "Was it Senpai?"

"NO! That's silly. He's way too old. He's Hanami's age. Whoops, sorry. Demons, a girl doesn't get any privacy."

Rin held up her hands, "Don't look at me. I never said nothing."

"Well poop. Minato is part of the story. He and I were on this mission, it's still kind of sensitive so don't repeat this part, and..." She told them about destroying the bridge and Minato's injuries and waiting out the blizzard and the dangerous journey through enemy territory afterwards. Then she admitted how frightened she had been and how desperately lonely she was for someone to comfort her. She gave them all the details of her time with Kumade, both how happy it made her and what a mistake it had been and all the errors they both had made. She told them of the people they had hurt, without mentioning Mikoto and Fugaku by name. In the end she concluded, "I don't know whether what we did was right or wrong and I'll never know if we might still be together if we hadn't let sex get in the way of our relationship."

Hanami leaned in closer, "So who are you going out with now? Come on, give. A girl like you has to have them lining up begging for a chance."

"Don't be silly. I've only had one date since Kumade and I broke up. There is this one boy from the Waterfall..."

-- --

"Did you enjoy the meal?"

"That Inn is a whole lot nicer than the mess tent. Except for weddings, that was the first well prepared fish I've had in the Waterfall." The couple walked shoulder to shoulder along the path on the way back to camp.

He reached up and smoothed a loose lock of brown hair behind her ear. "So, do you think that makes me a Very Good Friend?"

She pouted, "Aww, sadly even a full stomach only makes you a good friend, still ineligible to peek beneath my mask." She pulled out a black handkerchief and whipped it open.

He smiled quizzically as she stepped behind him. "A blindfold? Kinky!"

"Just close your eyes."

She lifted his hands to her bare face and he caressed her cheeks as he explored her features. Softly, "I think I like kinky. I think I like you, Otemba-chan."

"I think I like you too, Suein-kun." He folded his arms around her as she stretched up to give him a long deep kiss. "Next week after the wedding we'll decide if you might actually be a Very Good Friend." Three days later she was on the way to Leaf Village.

-- --

"Peww, I can't believe she kissed Suein." Sakura looked as if she was going to be ill.

For once Naruto took the news with a fair amount of equanimity. "I guess maybe he wasn't so bad back then. Leader Shibuki trusted him before he went missing."

-- --

"OOO, you let him kiss you but not see you, heeheeheehe." The younger girls all giggled. Hanami rocked back and forth laughing.

-- --

"Come on Otemba, we'll be late for the debriefing." Kushina followed Rin leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They smiled at Hanami waiting her turn in the hall as they entered the Hokage's office. Kushina was perturbed that the counselors were present and even more disturbed at their comments once Minato finished his report.

"Why exactly did you take it upon yourself to discard an artifact of power which could very well be decisive in the war effort. Such a decision is surely not for such a young person to take upon himself. Even worse, you turned down multiple opportunities to kill promising young ninjas who may some day threaten the Village. I am referring of course to the child made out of water and the shark chunin and most especially the boy who you saved from execution."

That was more than Kushina could tolerate and she went out of control, "Why you bandaged old fart, we don't make war on children! We risked our lives on an S-rank mission and all you do is complain that enough helpless kids didn't die! I'd like to..." A strong hand on her shoulder interrupted whatever it was she wanted to do, so she looked away and saw a red-faced Guy struggling against Kakashi's firm hand across his mouth.

Minato apologized, "Please excuse my young colleagues' enthusiasm, Counselor Danzou. However, I must point out that our mission was only to disrupt the possibility of the Water Country entering the war, not to carry out selected assassinations. As such, random murders would have drawn too much unnecessary attention, perhaps leading to a disruption of our plans. We killed when required, however note that the vast majority of the death and destruction was due to their own corrupt system and deviant culture leading to unrestrained revenge and retribution rather than striving for justice in response to our surreptitious activities."

"Similarly I judged the future discovery that we possessed the necklace as likely to rekindle a war after whatever peace we may eventually fashion comes. I alone am responsible for that decision and if necessary will stand before the jonin council to defend it. As to training and defending the boy, I concurred with Otemba-chunin that it was the right thing to do and take full responsibility. However, you might note that it was the boy's slaughter of the other students which, perhaps more than even the civil war, caused the Daimyo to dismiss and exile the Mizukage, thus eliminating another great enemy."

-- --

"I wonder..."

Moegi looked up from the floor, "What's that Shikamaru-senpai?"

"I wonder how Kushina would have felt, if in the end she would have agreed with Danzou, if she had known that a dozen years later her first lover, Kumade Toriichi, was going to be murdered by the boy she saved, Zabuza Momichi?"

**Next: **Chapter 73

Next Generation


	73. Next Generation

_**Congratulations **to _**DarkRavie**_ for posting review #200. She won review #100 also. Come on all you reviewers, jump in here and write harder or she might sweep all the fabulous fame that comes with getting your name above the chapter header. I need to take this opportunity to tell you all how much I appreciate my readers, and especially how much I treasure those who have taken their time and effort to provide me with insightful comments. Come to think of it, I guess I owe you all a present. How about in Chapter 75? Fine._

_Arigatou – Starshipw _

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 73

Next Generation

_May 26 – Father always had a saying that the next generation should exceed the present. I hope that this is true, Nii-chan, because this world they are born into is badly messed up. All we can do is repair what we can and help them grow honorable and strong._

"I heard somebody needed some help in here."

"Otemba, girl come in, sit ya down and grab a stack of folders. It's more than an old one-armed geezer can handle by hisself."

"What do we have, Masashi-sensei, this year's academy grads?"

"Yep, and a likely bunch as ever growed up here. Oh, no real geniuses, but plenty of fine ninjas."

"I'll help organize all I can, but the decisions will have to be done by you senseis. These are the only two I'm familiar with and I wasn't real impressed." She threw two open folders onto the desk. "Mizuki Touji and Tsubaki, personally I'd suggest separating the two of them for her sake, but I suppose you are going to tell me that she's the contemporary best able to make him behave. Humph. OK, first in the class, of course, Inabi Uchiha. An Uchiha being tops is some sort of tradition around here. Match him with the bottom if the dobe has any chance of making it. Ya gotta be kidding me, Ibiki Morino? Ishiki's son has grades like that?"

Masashi frowned, "Sad case, lotsa latent potential thar but just too lazy and timid. Tryin ta keep up with an Uchiha will be good fer him. He's only turned 10 last week, thought about holdin him back, but he did pass tha tests."

"Can't be helped then. Let's look at the rest of the top third before assigning teams."

-- --

"Happy Birthday Mikoto." Kushina had to lean way over her swollen belly to give the expectant mom a hug.

"Thank you all for coming. I feel a little isolated here in the compound. I hardly get out except to visit Tsunade for checkups."

"I'm so sorry, Mikoto-chan. I haven't been in the Village often, but I should have come to visit more than that one time last week. It's too bad Teriko Hyuuga is still at the Rain front. I know your best friend would want to be at your shower. How is the little rugrat doing? Is the chakra still under control?"

"We haven't had any problems for three months. Tsunade-sensei thinks everything is fine. I want to introduce my mom and Fugaku-kun's honored mother." Kushina bowed formally to the older women, one as smiling and pleasant as the other was sour and gloomy. Kushina put on the imperturbable royal face she had been taught by the Shippuuden as the crone scrutinized her like she was mire the old woman had just wiped off her shoe.

Luckily the house was filled with much more pleasant company, including several kunoichi she had never met yet. She hadn't been to a baby shower for years, since her cousin Lady Uzumaki had been pregnant with her nephew. Kushina gave her head a sharp shake. Today was a joyful day, not a time to mourn her lost family. She went back to admiring the twin cakes, one blue for the baby and the other pink for the hostess' birthday. She got into a silly game to predict how many children Mikoto would have and won. She drew a slip with the number two on it and held it up to much laughter.

Mikoto grunted and held her stomach, "Ow, don't kick so hard." Everyone gathered around to feel the baby move and ooo and aw appreciatively. They had just started to open presents when Mikoto got another pained expression. "Rin, that wasn't a kick. It felt like maybe it was a contraction."

The younger girl was immediately by her side, "Let's get her to the couch."

Uruchi picked her up and gently carried her. Mikoto protested, "Sister, put me down. I can walk."

"Sh, just relax. We don't want anything happening to my nephew. The sooner you and my little brother have an heir, the quicker I can stop worrying about Shishui or any other kids I have getting caught up in Main House clan politics."

Fugaku appeared out of nowhere, extremely agitated. "What's wrong, what happened? I knew this party would be too much strain. The baby isn't due for six more weeks. It's too early."

Uruchi held him back. "Settle down, oto-chan. Let Rin-san do her work. No Mother, stop. Rin is a quite accomplished medic. We don't need to fetch Tsunade unless Rin tells us we need a doctor."

Rin finished her examination and dug into her pack. "Fugaku-san, everything is completely fine. She is just having a false labor. Braxton Hicks contractions are just nature's way of preparing the womb for delivery. Give this packet to the maid to make some hot herbal tea. She should probably go to bed and lay on her left side for a while until they ease off."

Fugaku swept his wife up off the couch while she tried to apologize to all her friends, "Sorry to be such a bother. Otemba, please take over and be sure everyone has some cake before they leave. Thank you for coming everybody."

-- --

"Otemba, girl we got an assignment for ya. Ya know we ended wit them two extra students. So what with Namida an' Genma gittin chunin and goin ta the front we need ta rearrange genin squads too. But what with most the jonin tied up in the war we come up one sensei short. Sos could ya at least evaluate this extra team fer us. If'n they pass ya can talk ta the Hokage 'bout whether ta sensei full time or give them ta someun whose team flunks."

_June 8 – Today I meet team 15. This is difficult enough for both student and teacher in the best of circumstances. This is not the best of circumstances. The two students know they were the last selected, the leftovers. That comes from being average, neither so good nor so bad as to attract much attention. The genin feels he had his shot and is being left behind by his peers. The sensei feels underqualified and unsure where she will be at the end of the week. All in all a recipe for disaster._

"My name is Otemba. My expertise is water jutsus and clones, weapons and taijutsu. My favorite food is shio ramen and... You don't really care. Anyhow I will be evaluating your ability to become genin."

"Hey!" the girl objected, "we already graduated. We got our headbands and everything."

"Passing classes is one thing. There is a war going on. I need to be certain you are ready to become ninjas. If you aren't it is a waste of my time. We can send any chumps out to get their throats cut. Tell me about yourselves." The two boys were about 10, the girl maybe a year older.

"My name is Obito Uchiha and I've already been through this once so I don't know why they stuck me with these losers. I've been to the Chunin Tournament for Kami's sake. I would have won too if I could have fought that Sand girl last like Genma did. It's not my fault I hadn't ever fought a wind jutsu like that before and the sand got in my eyes so now I got goggles. When I get my sharingan I'll see right through any technique."

"I'm Iwashi Tatami. Good to meet you, Sensei. My whole family has always been Konoha ninjas and that's all I ever wanted to be."

"Are you really a sensei? You don't look too much older than me. I thought I would get a real shinobi sensei to teach me to fight instead of put up my hair and do my nails. Oh... Ibara."

Kushina groaned inwardly. It was as bad, worse, than she feared. Two thirds of the team had rotten attitudes and the other boy, according to his teachers, barely had any chakra control. Besides it had been years since she had a manicure.

First thing she had to demonstrate who was in charge. Her water whip lashed out. While the two students were caught flat footed, Obito tried to dodge but still ended up tied back to back with the others. "I wasn't planning on any instruction today, just a pleasant meet and greet to tell you what we are doing tomorrow. Instead you get three free lessons."

"Ibara, you want to know how to fight like a ninja? Every bit as important as fighting is negotiation. First rule of negotiation is never antagonize someone who holds your life and future in their hands."

"Iwashi, you have this look on your face as if you can't believe I did this to you and what did you do wrong? The answer is absolutely nothing. You were polite, attentive and enthusiastic, just as I desired. Unfortunately your teammates acted like total asses. In the world of the ninja a man almost always suffers the same fate as his teammates."

She towered over them threateningly, which was a satisfying experience since in most conversations she had to crane her head upwards. "And finally Uchiha-san. You think you have nothing else to learn. You stand around waiting on your eyes to mature and making excuses for your failures. Let me give you a little help for the future. In battle you never know what you will face. You never know when your best jutsu will fail you. You never know when death will come out of nowhere. When these things happen all you do have to save your sorry ass is your friends. No one wants a teammate who worries only about themselves and can't be trusted. Think about it. Dawn, practice field six." She spun on her heels and marched off.

"Hey, you forgot something!" "Sensei, please untie us." "Let me go you witch."

Without looking back she raised her arm and gave a little wave. The ropes dissolved, soaking their clothes.

-- --

The sun was almost overhead when she strolled onto field six. Ibara immediately began yelling, "Where the hell were you? We've been waiting for over five hours."

"Is it that late? I had to eat a good breakfast. You know they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I hope you all took time to eat well this morning. You are going to need all the energy you can get." She smiled as the three looked glum. "So time just got away from me when I stopped at Ichiraku's for a lunchbox. I figured I might get hungry while you three were completing your assignments." The downcast looks now turned angry.

"So, here is the mission. Each of you has a map leading to a small box. You have two hours to bring me those boxes unopened. Anyone who fails to complete the mission will be immediately sent back to the academy."

"You can't do that!" "I'm already a genin. No one insults an Uchiha shinobi like that!" "Please sensei, is it necessary? We all worked so hard."

She pulled out an hour glass and flipped it over. "We can stand here and argue as long as you wish, but you only have 1:59 and 50 seconds left."

Obito unrolled his scroll and immediately took off. The wimp yelled after him but he ignored it. This was much too easy; there must be a catch somewhere. On the next branch there was an explosive tag. He immediately jumped, but the concussion tossed him past the succeeding branch, which also detonated. Crashing roughly to the ground, he struggled back to his feet alert for his attacker. He smelled smoke. A half dozen notes in a circle around him were burning down to the end.

-- --

Iwashi yelled, "Obito, wait!" but the genin was gone. "Ibara, I thought maybe it would be safer to go together."

"Forget it loser."

He shrugged and went off on his own. He was certain that there would be trouble ahead and he would feel better with someone at his back. Cautiously he drew his sword and headed down an alternate path to his goal. The trail marked on the map was just a little too wide and inviting. Even so it only took a little over a half hour to reach the tree which seemed to be his goal. Someone was laying in the sun waiting for him. "Sensei?" She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt and was smiling at him. For the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. Always before she had worn a flak vest and an ugly scowl on her face. He walked forward and something stung his ankle.

"I'm sorry Iwashi-kun. You are a good kid and I wish we had a chance to get to know each other better, but if you want to climb that tree you have to come at me with every intent to kill. Anything less will get you bruised and beaten." She set up with her arms behind her as she stretched her spine. The view of her shirt protruding out and showing her bare belly fascinated him which was weird because usually he didn't like girls. They were too bossy.

Unconsciously he took another step ahead which earned him a hard pebble to the kneecap, which in turn made him stumble forward and receive two more stones to his forearms. "OK, I see how it is. I'll fight ya. Where are your weapons?"

"I seem to have misplaced them. I guess I'll have to battle without them." He hesitated, then came at her halfheartedly. The next thing he knew he was on his knees gasping for breath and his sword was stuck eight meters up in the tree. "I warned you, try to kill me or suffer."

The next kunai was aimed straight at her heart, but she caught it and used it to block the following slash. He attacked three more times before she disarmed him and threw him across the clearing. He jumped back and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. When the last one actually connected with her temple, she bounded up into the branches. "Very good Iwashi. You defeated the guard. Now all you have to do is climb this tree and retrieve the box."

Smiling triumphantly, he leaped and grabbed for the lowest limb. He landed back on the ground on his ass. Puzzled, he placed a hand on the tree trunk. It was covered with a thin sheet of water, slipperier than ice.

-- --

The needle punctured Otemba's shoulder and she fell face first into the tall grass. A disheveled Ibara laughed uncontrollably, "Hahahaha, serves ya right bitch." She gasped as she felt her bruised ribs. "I hope you have a splitting headache when you wake up in four hours. So, the box is somewhere in this house." She entered and immediately got a bad feeling. The only illumination in the room came from a skylight eight meters overhead. The windows on the front of the house had been fake. She spun as she heard a slam. The room's only exit was made of steel and there was no handle on the door.

-- --

Obito sped up the narrow rugged trail. It had been a running battle, full of traps and surprise attacks, but now as he neared his goal he had found the perfect place for his counter. Between the rock face and the sheer drop she wouldn't be able to dodge. Here she came leaping from ledge to ledge with that damned katana held overhead ready to slice him in two. This time he didn't draw his kunai to block the blade. Instead he started handsigns. She lunged for the kill, but his fireball caught her in the chest and enveloped her, sending Kushina plummeting off the cliff into an almost bottomless ravine.

**Next: **Chapter 74

Uchiha Heir


	74. Uchiha Heir

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 74

Uchiha Heir

_June 9 – The statistics are cruel but necessary. Even in a time of war when our need is greatest, fewer than half of academy graduates will ever become genin. You start off with the necessity to be in better physical condition than 98% of the population. Add to that academic requirements and psychiatric testing and what is left is the best of the best. Only a percentage of even those prodigies is able to obtain adequate chakra control to learn ninjutsu. Even then, after all the training, all the evaluations by the school senseis, it is still uncertain whether these children who have devoted the last 4 to 6 years of their lives dedicated to one goal are truly shinobi material. So without going the way of the Bloody Mist, we have an imperfect system by which we determine whether each innocent child is capable of not only facing death but also of killing without becoming emotionally unstable._

Obito peered over the edge of the cliff to watch the burning kunoichi plunge into the ravine before impacting on an outcrop and splattering into a spray of steaming droplets. Shaking, he sat back heavily, "A clone, all this time it was just a water clone. Damn her for putting us through this." He gathered himself and staggered up the trail until he came to the narrow crevice where the small wooden box was secreted.

-- --

Iwashi was three-quarters of the way up the tree. He had been this high once before, but a misplaced hand which had encountered absolutely no friction had sent him tumbling. Only a fortunate grab at a couple of lower branches had slowed the drop enough that hitting the ground was not fatal. Now he struggled onto the next limb, carefully balanced and stabbed a kunai as high as possible into the trunk so there would be something to hang onto as he stood. For about the thirtieth time he whipped his coat over the next branch, grabbed the sleeves and began to climb.

He was still two limbs below where she casually sat when the water skin drained away. She landed on the branch beside him, "I'm sorry Iwashi, you did good but the time is up." She slipped a shoulder beneath his arm and they were back on the ground in two leaps.

-- --

The door was well balanced and swung open easily, giving barely a hint as to how massive it really was. The room's only furnishings were a bookcase and an overstuffed couch on which Ibara sat glaring at her. "I didn't think you would wake up for another two hours."

"The particular poison you used is easily diluted. The one advantage water clones have over shadow clones is that few poisons have any effect on us unless they cause freezing or solidification. Come on, it's time to head back."

-- --

Obito sat on a log holding his box. The lady, at least he figured this was the real one, hadn't said a thing to him after acknowledging that he had returned. In the back of his mind he had the nagging suspicion that there might be something else he should be doing, but for his eyes he couldn't imagine what it could be. Finally the other two returned without a box looking dejected. He smiled superiorly until he saw the angry look on Otemba-sensei's face.

"Sit down. Obito, open your box and read."

He broke the seal and pulled out a slip of paper. "L HAVE P, what the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know. I sent this team out to retrieve an encoded three part message and all I get back is gobbledygook. Now I don't know my orders and people are going to die because of it and I blame you."

He swallowed the bile rising up in his throat, "Why me? I got my box."

"Why? Did anything I said indicate to you that you each had to retrieve only your own box? First you ignored your teammate who was trying to give you good advice. Because you were too arrogant to listen you took a direct route through the trees which were booby trapped instead of traveling with the others along the safer alternate path. I give you an A for fighting ability, luring the clone to where your chunin level jutsu would be most effective, but as a team two of you could have held me off while the third retrieved the box, saving time."

"Then you got back. You had plenty of time to recover from your mistakes, but instead you sat on your rump without showing the slightest concern for your squad. Uchiha, in my book that makes you trash."

Ibara snickered and Kushina threw a box at her. "Open it."

"ASSED, hey! Is that some sort of a crack?"

"Where do I start? Iwashi suggests backing each other up and you insult him. I give you a B for fighting, but you showed no more caution entering the building than you did on the journey there, walking along like a stroll in a flower garden. Then you hit the door twice, threw one kunai at the skylight and gave up. Pathetic."

"What was I supposed to do? I can't break a steel door or jump eight meters. There wasn't anything to grab onto if I could."

Kushina shook here head in disgust. "It took me 15 minutes, mainly because I'm too obstinate and kept trying to pick the lock with water jutsus. Flash was out in 5 and Shikaku cheated by sliding a shadow under the door to turn the handle in 4. The record is 153 seconds held by Yoshino who analyzed the situation, set the couch on its end, leveled it with books, put the shelves on top and leveled it, then stacked enough books to reach the wingnuts securing the skylight and out in record time. Not all ninjas find the answer in an hour, but they all keep trying."

"Think girl. With a team, using your poison needle is much more likely to make a hit and more effective. When you were caught, a teammate could just have opened the door for you from the outside. Even if you both were trapped, finding a way out would be twice as easy and four times as fast giving you more time to locate the target."

"Iwashi, you tried for teamwork and failed. Your fighting is weaker than the others but you managed to land a blow so I give you a C on that. Analysis, why did you fail to complete the mission?"

"My senseis always say my chakra control is bad. I guess that's it."

"Correct. Obito if you had gone to the aid of the others, would those traps have delayed you long?"

He looked away and his answer was clipped short, "No."

"Iwashi, open the last box."

"YOU AL, who the poop is Al?"

Obito growled, "Baka, if we completed the assignment it would have read: YOU AL L HAVE P ASSED. What happens now?"

"Now you have a decision to make. Do you go back to the academy and try again next year or do you resign? It is as simple as that."

"I knew it, Grand'ther was right. All you Senju are jealous and hate us Uchiha. You're only a chunin; you don't have the right to send me back to the Academy. I won't do it!"

This boy is never going to make it as a ninja if he doesn't learn discipline and obedience and she figured she was the one to teach him. "First, if I'm related to the Senju it's at least five or six generations back. Second, I may be a chunin, but I have been assigned as your sensei and will do whatever is necessary to turn you into the best ninjas that you can be, whether it involves sending you back to school or beating you within an inch of your life and your clans have nothing to say about my decision. You were given a fair test and fail... Suzume, what is it? We are busy."

Namida cringed. Otemba hadn't spoken harshly to her since the first day when she and Guy and Aoba had messed up a D-class assignment. "Your pardon Otemba-senpai, but Rin requests you come to the hospital."

"Thank you Namida. I'm sorry to interrupt this pleasant discussion. I will be in Masashi's office until noon tomorrow to hear your answers. Right now a friend is giving birth."

Obito's solemn glower changed to a look of amazement. "Do you mean Aunt Mikoto is having her baby. I'm coming too!" He took off for the Village followed by Kushina and Namida.

Kushina apologized, "Sorry about snapping at you. I was in stern teacher mode."

"Actually I thought you were pretty calm. You didn't curse at them nearly as much as you did us."

"That's because you were already genin and I expected you to know better. I don't want to break these kids, just bruise them a little so they understand this no game, but life and death."

-- --

Obito sat in the waiting room quietly listening to Fugaku. Periodically he would glance toward Kushina, but he refused to meet her eyes. Fugaku frequently stopped and stared at the delivery room door, lost his train of thought, and went back and repeated the point he had just made to Mikoto's nephew. For the first time in his life he regretted not having a byakugan so that he could watch whatever was happening to his small family. At the first sound of a cry he jumped frantically to his feet.

Rin, wearing a white operating gown, came out and smiled at him. "We are all done, mother and son are doing fine. He weighed in at 1920 grams, which is a little small even for five weeks early, and 42 centimeters long which is fine. Tsunade-sensei says his Apgar score was a perfect 10 and as the whole hospital can hear, his lungs are very, very strong for a preemie. I'll be back to get you as soon as she gets settled in recovery."

There were hugs and backslaps all around. Kushina was amazed to see Fugaku's mother smiling and teary eyed as she gave him a kiss. It was nice to see such a human moment from two such reserved people. His father came over and held out his hand. "Otemba-san, I am the leader of the Uchiha Clan. I believe that we briefly met informally during the Sora invasion."

"I recollect the incident very well, sir. You destroyed the flyer which I missed. I am honored that you remember me."

"No one who saw you fight that day is likely to forget the bravery you showed in defending the Village. I am also to understand that you are the person responsible for rendering the first aide which saved the lives of my daughter-in-law and the new heir to the First House of the Uchiha Clan. We are in your debt. Know this, we Uchiha have long memories when it comes to either our friends or our enemies and we pay our debts to both. Arigatou."

It was some hours later when Kushina finally got to hold the infant. It was difficult to understand how something so small, under two kilos, could be so perfect and precious. Mikoto looked tired, but color had returned to her cheeks. Rin hovered protectively over the mother and child. This was the first baby that Tsunade had allowed her to deliver on her own and she felt a sense of ownership over them.

Obito finally got his turn to hold the child, stiffly, fearful that he might drop the helpless infant as it wriggled in his arms. He looked up as Kushina smiled at him, then looked away in confusion. "Auntie, what you going to call him?"

She smiled lovingly, "Well, he is so small and squirmy that his father, who has never fumbled anything in his life, almost allowed him to slip to the floor. The first thing his daddy said to him was 'Settle down, you wiggly little weasel,' so we will name him for Itachi, the weasel."

-- --

"Enter. Iwashi, come in. Have you come to a decision."

"Otemba-sensei, Masashi-sensei, only one answer is possible. I will return to the Academy and make my chakra better and become a ninja next time."

"Excellent," she stood and shook his hand, "I knew you would do the right thing."

"I hate I can't help fight. Mizuki says I'm a slacker for flunking while he's going to go win the war."

"Why that hooligan," the one-armed chunin steamed, "talking like that an' him who bombed out twice in a row. I'd like ta pin his ears to a tree 'til he looked like a jackrabbit. Boy, ya wanta hep I got a summer job for ya doin' odd jobs fer the old man at this address. It'll free up a genin team from D-ranks. Go on an' I'll sees ya in the fall."

Kushina smiled knowingly at Masashi, "Who might this oldster be?"

"Oh just a pensioner who back in the day helped teach the Hokage chakra control. If'n Iwashi ain't tops in the class by the time school starts I'll eat me vest."

"Iwashi said his whole family were ninjas. Why didn't they teach him better chakra control?"

"Oh, the Tatami, fine people. Their names are all on the Hero's Memorial. His mom died last year in the Waterfall Country swamps."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

They were swapping war tales when the door swung open unannounced. "Hello Ibara, what can we do for you?"

She tossed her headband onto the desk. "I've had it with ninja rules and stupid tests and especially with teachers like you two. I quit and all of you can just go stick a kunai up your shit holes."

She turned to storm out, but Kushina beat her to the door. "I'm sorry to hear that. Konoha needs strong kunoichis and I think you could become one if you just learned to value and trust your teammates. If you change your mind come talk to Masashi-sensei."

"Oh well, thank you and go fuck yourself bitch."

Kushina sat down heavily, "I lost her, sensei. Maybe a better leader could have salvaged her."

"No, girl, ya done yer best, but no sensei could allow those two to become ninja unless the third was strong enough to pull them into a team and Uchiha wasn't. Got any ideas how to handle him?"

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Obito entered. "Senseis, I had a long talk with Fugaku-ojiki yesterday and..."

_June 10 – A talk with Fugaku, Nii-chan, if only I could. But what can anyone say but I'm sorry?_

"I have the test results."

Kushina stood up, "I better be going Mikoto. I'll leave you and Fugaku to talk to Tsunade-sama."

"No, please stay Otemba-chan. I want you to hear what the doctor has to say."

"The regular test results all came back normal, actually superior to anything which might be expected from a premature birth. I have no doubt that he will have a perfectly healthy childhood and the chakra flow tests indicate he is likely to become a first-rate ninja, even for an Uchiha."

"See Honored Husband, I told you we were worrying for nothing. Our son will become a ninja long celebrated by our clan."

"Mikoto, in this case I ordered one extra test. These results showed that due to excessive attacks upon his cells by purple chakra, the child sustained genetic damage."

The new father worried, "Doctor what does that mean? Will it affect him siring children?"

"The genetic damage may cause errors as the cells divide and replicate. There is a 50% chance that this may lead to a condition commonly referred to as ninja cancer by the time he is 16. There is a 70% chance he will not live to 21. I am so sorry."

The usually stoic jonin gave a stomach wrenching sob and buried his face in his wife's nightgown. "My son, my son, my son. My poor Itachi."

She sat quietly stroking his hair with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Is there nothing you can do?"

"We will give him checkups every year. Treatments are improving, though as with everything else during the war, resources for research are limited. Right now you should concentrate on loving him and on the 30% probability he might live a long healthy life."

"Just forget that my son, my heir, has a death sentence hanging over his head? Just ignore it? Just ignore that it almost killed Mikoto and destroyed her life as a ninja?"

Kushina held the mother's hand tightly. "I'm sorry Mikoto. If there is ever anything I can do for you?..."

Fugaku spun on her enraged, the tears splattering off his face. "You! Haven't you done enough? You could have stopped this at any time. But no, you encouraged it, made the deception possible. Now that I think about it, it was always you, you and that boy every step. Get out, get out before I kill you! And stay away from my family!"

**Next: **Chapter 75

Courier


	75. Courier

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 75

Courier

_**Sadly, much of the content of this chapter has been censored by the administrator. I have had to reissue a bowdlerized version.**_

_June 10 – The worst kind of slander is one which contains enough truth to make it painful. The worst kind of pain is that which must first be irritated in order to heal. The worst kind of healing does not take place because of a lack of communication. The worst type of communication is blocked because friends can't stand to face what they have done to each other. I don't know Nii-chan, I just do not know. Am I a hero to the Uchiha Clan or their vilest of enemies or both? Can Fugaku and Mikoto ever forgive me or more importantly, forgive themselves? Everything had seemed so wonderful before we received the dreadful news about Itachi._

"Senseis, I had a long talk with Fugaku-ojiki yesterday and realized that I was in error. Otemba-sensei, I watched how gently you held Itachi-chan and how kindly you talked with Mikoto-obasan and knew that you hold no bias against my clan. Therefor I will submit to your judgment and return to the Academy."

"So... because I'm kind to babies and sick people, now you respect me. I'll have to try that on the Tsuchikage and see if I can end this war. Unfortunately I talked to all your teachers and they don't want you back." Obito's eyes got wide beneath his goggles and his face turned white. "That being the case there is only one thing we can do... I found you a tutor. Flash is at field 5 training Kakashi."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "Thank you Sensei. I'll never forget this... I musta gotten dust in my eyes."

"Fibber, you had your goggles on so there was no dust. Go on, you are late already. And Obito, no excuses. You are late because you are late, nothing else."

"Thank you Sensei, I'll remember."

"If the paperwork is complete I'll head over to the hospital to see the baby. Mikoto will be pleased her nephew is training with Minato. Let me know if you need any more help, Masashi. I can feel it; this is going to be a great day." If only that had been true.

_June 16 – I'm restless, Nii-chan. My friends are hurting and I can't do a thing to comfort them. I would rather be any place but in the Village right now._

"Otemba, Kakashi, I am sorry to interrupt your leave for a mission outside the Village, but you are aware of how short-handed we are."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It doesn't matter. We had an opportunity for some recreational time in the Moon Country while returning from the S-mission. Right now I think a good long walk would be beneficial."

"Excellent. The assignment is the delivery of a coded diplomatic message to the Land of Birds and returning with their reply. At the same time a courier is being dispatched with the key to the code. The ANBU Lieutenant has been called back to the Village for the purpose of guarding the courier during the journey."

She smiled at the ANBU. "We are familiar with the Lieutenant. We fought side by side during the Battle of Nagame Forest."

The Hokage blew a smoke ring, then blew a gray arrow through the middle. "The Lieutenant will be in charge of all security during the mission, however I have heard good reports of your diplomatic skills from the Waterfall expedition commander, so I am placing you in charge of all negotiations, even though you are technically junior. You would do well to listen to any advice the Lieutenant or Kakashi have to give."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, arigatou. And thank your son too."

Kakashi was puzzled, "Why are you sending the key at the same time as the message? Doesn't that defeat the purpose? Even if it was necessary you could just give it to Otemba or me in a form we could quickly destroy if attacked instead of sending a messenger along too."

A young woman came in, "That's because you can't carry it around in your pocket. It's locked tight right here," she tapped her pink hair, "and even I don't know what it says. Little Sister is completely immune to genjutsu and doesn't feel a thing if I'm tortured. She also does all my killing for me so it is easy to fool the police with my wide-eyed innocence."

"Hanami, are you the courier? Now I really like this assignment."

The Hokage finished, "You have permission to travel through the Wind Country to bypass the conflict in the Rain Country. Kakashi, avoid all contact with Sand-nin. Your family is still unpopular with those in Suna who regret the last war. Make preparations to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Who wants to go to Ichiraku's for lunch? I'm buying."

Kakashi declined, "Can't. I need to go tell Minato and the loser I can't train with them this week."

The ANBU took off his mask and folded his cloak, "Sorry, but I haven't seen my girlfriend in ten weeks. I need to let her know I'm in town tonight."

"Hanami, this is Kishun Haruno when he is off duty. See you tomorrow, Kishun-kun."

The pink-haired girl watched him leave. "I'll be glad to go with you Otemba, but first there is something I need to do at home."

They walked down the street at a fast pace and Kushina noticed Kishun up ahead. When they turned down the same side street she asked, "Are we following him?"

"No, no we are not. Otemba, you said you fought beside him. If you had to, could you defeat him?"

"I doubt it. I mostly stood around and watched while he killed Rain-nin. Are you worried he can't protect you?"

"No, I'm worried you can't protect my sister. That is my house he just went into and my sister said she was going to have some friends over after Mom left for the day."

A half-dressed man scrambled out of a second story window. Hanami screamed as a naked body crashed through the glass and landed on the first Lothario, but then it became obvious to the whole neighborhood that this one was also male as they escaped down the street.

Kushina burst through the front door just as he was exiting. A pink tressed woman stood crying on the stairway wrapped in a sheet. "Kishun don't go. I was lonely for you. I won't ever do it again."

Kushina reached out, but he pushed her hand away roughly, "Otemba, not now. Just not now." He walked out into the street, but seemed unable to decide which way to turn.

Hanami stood in the hall shaking her head at her sister, "You stupid slut, you damned horny fool."

-.-.-

The forests of the Fire Country gave way to the grasslands of the Land of Rivers and finally to scrub land and bare rocks. Somewhere they passed an invisible boundary, though they never would have known it except that suddenly a Suna ANBU appeared in front of them from out of nowhere. His tan cloak was nearly invisible against a background of dull stone and sand. ANBU stared at ANBU as travel papers were handed over.

"You may transit. Stick strictly to the pathway. You should reach the oasis valley before nightfall. You are prohibited from camping elsewhere. Should you not present yourself at the Bird border before four o'clock tomorrow, the squad sent after you will not be for rescue, but to execute you as spies."

Kushina stuck the papers back in her pack and walked around him, "As always, thank you for your hospitality."

The sun was low in the sky as the four hot thirsty travelers entered a cool green valley. It was a welcome opportunity to bathe and have a satisfying dinner before settling in for the evening.

She awoke in the middle of the night to the uneasy suspicion that she was being watched. She grasped the comfortable feel of a kunai handle by her side as she cracked an eyelid a slit and observed seven pair of canine eyes gleaming in the darkness. She relaxed as she made out a pair of child's eyes shining less brightly, but staring even more intently. When she became aware that the eyes were not focused on her, she quietly rolled over.

In the flickering light on the other side of the small fire, Hanami and Kishun lay on a blanket, their bodies fiercely entwined and their mouths locked in a passionate kiss. Pink hair tangled with blond as tongues clashed and lips pressed while hearts beat rapidly in unison. Fingers caressed every surface of their clothing as if searching for the tiniest flaw through which they might make an entrance. Patience gave way to passion as hands snuck beneath shirts.

Hanami sat straddling him as he stripped off her shirt revealing pert breasts which glowed red in the shine of the firelight. Impatient, she fumbled at his pants until they were finally undone. She backed away, breaking contact with his lips, much to his momentary disappointment.

On the other side of the fire, the watcher's right hand moved unconsciously from caressing her own breasts to beneath the blanket where it began to rub the uniform between her legs. In the last five months she had only even been kissed twice and she couldn't believe how horny she had become. She licked her moist lips as she observed Hanami bending down and worshiping him.

He brushed the luxurious pink hair back from her face so that he could take in everything that she was doing. This was something his former and hopefully soon to be forgotten girlfriend would never do for him. She thought it was dirty and disgusting and even objected when he tried to kiss her private places. What she wanted was a standard missionary position, but was she ever disappointed if he wasn't immediately ready to go a second or third time. This gal was different. Not only did she love sex, he could tell she loved every aspect of it and every square centimeter of his body has about to be kissed and fondled.

She stood and grabbed his pant legs by the cuffs and stripped him naked. She liked what she saw from his wavy yellow hair and manly face normally clean-shaven but now with a day's worth of whiskers, to his broad, hairy chest and heavily muscled arms and legs. His body was covered in a thin spiderweb of scars, evidence of battles that he had survived when most men would have died.

He rose up on his knees and grasped her waistband. In one smooth motion she was nude to the ankles. He was in awe of the way her lithe body moved as she stepped daintily out of her clothes. The moon and firelight threw twin shadows from opposite angles, highlighting and enhancing every shape and curve. Her breasts were small, but in no way boyish. Her waist was slender and her hips broad, ideal for popping out babies. He decided her legs belonged in the Museum of Fine Arts where many scholarly papers would be written just on the smooth curves of her buttocks. Some boys had once teased her for her high forehead, but he thought her face lovely and with much more character than those painted "Beauties" in the magazines.

As the new lovers came to a climax, across the fire slender fingers brought the watcher to a self-induced orgasm. She panted heavily as her body tensed, then slowly relaxed. She wiped her fingers in the grass.

Kushina's left hand felt cold and numb. It seemed she must have been laying wrong. She tried to wiggle her fingers but they wouldn't move. Slightly concerned, she looked up to find what was squeezing her fingertips. Shock, dismay, and extreme embarrassment, she jerked her burning hand away and buried her tear stained face in her pillow. How could he ever respect her again. How could he ever forgive her crimes. During the whole episode Kakashi had sat there holding her hand for comfort.

**Next: **Chapter 76

The Talk


	76. The Talk

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 76

The Talk

"Goodnight everybody. Don't worry Sakura, I will stay and help Naruto clean up."

"Thank you Hinata. I really want to get home early tonight."

Ino silently walked along beside her. Finally she voiced what was on all their minds. "Does it bother you reading about your parents dating and having sex?"

"No, it's just weird. I mean I know that they do it. I even walked in on them once when I was about little Kakashi's age. But that's not what I have been thinking about."

"Oh, what else is there?"

"I now understand why my aunt hates my Mom so much."

Hinata finished washing the last snack bowl and handed it toward Naruto to dry, but instead he put his arms around her waist and began to nibble on her neck. "Oh Naruto, that drives me wild!"

"Just being in the same room with you makes ME crazy. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She turned around and placed soapy hands on his whiskers as she kissed him. Her mouth opened and his tongue probed inside. She answered in kind and then broke the kiss. "Please Naruto-kun, any more and I might faint."

He chuckled, "I thought we were over the fainting problem."

"But if I don't faint I might do something with you that I shouldn't."

"Hinata-chan, I have pledged to you as a ninja that I will never do anything that would get you in trouble with your father or your clan. But I will kiss you and kiss you well whenever and as long and hard as you want. If that means I have to carry you home in my arms afterwards, let people talk. But I will never dishonor you."

_June 20 – It has always been my belief that in one way or another the guilty shall be punished. Maybe it is just a justification I use to allow myself to follow Father's dictates and not seek revenge on those who killed you, Nii-chan, and Father and destroyed the Whirlpool, but I sincerely believe that good will triumph in the end. I have to believe that. As a consequence I also believe that when you do wrong you will be disciplined, maybe not by the law but by life itself, in some way which you least expect. But then it wouldn't be as effective a punishment if you could see it coming._

Hardly a word was spoken as they broke camp other than to say thank you for passing the rice. It seemed especially noticeable that Hanami, who was a morning person, was acting rather shy. Kushina couldn't look at anyone. Kakashi, by contrast, quietly studied each of the others closely.

The northern desert must have had a good rainy season, because here the scrub was unusually green and lush, growing and storing up food for the coming blistering summer heat. Kushina watched a hawk circling above suddenly dive out of the air. She sympathized with the lizard that was carried away as she imagined at that moment she knew exactly how he felt. Kakashi had just dropped back and was walking along beside her.

No, don't. Don't! "Otemba, can I talk to you about last night?"

No, go away and never speak to me again. "All right Kakashi. What would you like to talk about?" Like I don't know. You want to know why someone as twisted as me isn't in jail.

"Senpai, why do people do sex?"

Huhn? What was that? "How do you mean Kakashi?"

"Like I know my dogs breed when a bitch is ready to have puppies, but I don't think Hanami wants to have a baby now."

Oh Kami, is that Karma laughing at me? It is one thing to explore the most intimate moments of my life with Rin and the other girls, but never did I expect to have a sex education talk with a nine year old boy. Couldn't I just be horsewhipped in front of the Hokage's palace instead? "It is hard to explain. There's hormones... it feels... You really should talk to Minato or the Hokage about this. Or Tsunade, it's her job after all."

"But why?"

Combine a child's curiosity with a shinobi's persistence and it leaves no room for escape. Might as well put on my blindfold and bravely step forward. "Dogs are easy to explain. The females come into heat about twice a year and they aren't too picky about the male they breed with. People are more complicated since they can have sex the whole year round. That's why we have customs and morals and dating and marriage and such to help couples sort out who they want to be with."

How far do I have to go here? "When a dog sniffs a bitch in heat he is compelled to try and mate. The compulsion can be nearly as strong for a young man with a willing girl, but social constraints and concern for the consequences make it possible for people to make it a choice rather than going on animal instinct. A lot of times the animal wins or the attraction is too strong, but it is better for everyone involved if the brain and emotions are on board or people sometimes get thrown out of windows."

"Huhn?"

Better skip that. It's Kishun's business and it only confuses things. "Never mind. Is there anything specific you want to know?" Say No kid; just say No.

"I kinda understand it. I read this book Minato had where guys were kissing girls, but at first I didn't understand what the rooster was doing with the kitty. After watching last night I think maybe they were just nicknames for body parts." Don't laugh. Don't laugh at the boy when he is being so serious. It could scar him for life if it already hasn't. I'm going to have a long talk with Flash about his choice of reading material and how he hides it. Anyhow, the worst is over. "Is what you were doing sex too?"

DAMN, wrong again. "Yes, of a sort. I have to apologize to you Kakashi. What I did was deplorable."

"Is it bad to touch yourself then. Otemba, don't tell, but sometimes when I'm in bed and I'm lonely I rub myself and somehow feel better."

Why would I expect to get off easy? "Not bad, just private. It is not something I should have done with other people around, especially a child. As far as that goes, what Hanami and Kishun did was wrong too and I need to talk to them about being more discreet."

"Why don't you want to talk about this when you like it so much?"

Way to go. Call me a coward and a perv in the same sentence. Very perceptive. "You are a special case. Most children can't kill with their bare hands any adults who attack them. So some warped individuals try to force kids to do things prepubescent children or young teens are not ready for. That makes bringing up sex outside of a safe environment a big taboo for almost anyone but parents and teachers. But if you have more questions I will always be honest with you."

-- --

"Hanami, can I talk to you a bit?" The four had finished a noontime lunch break and were about an hour from the Bird border. "You were being watched last night."

"Oho, I figured you for a voyeur type. If you were so interested why didn't you just come over and join us? I'm sure Kishun wouldn't have minded."

"Hanami! I'm not talking about me. If it was just me it wouldn't much matter because I'm just about three weeks from becoming legally an adult, but you know I'm no innocent virgin. What I'm taking about is Kakashi. I know, he is so mature and deadly that sometimes it is easy to forget that he is a little boy in an adult world, but there are still some things he needs protected from. You whooping like you are riding a bucking bronco is probably one."

"Can I help it if I'm a screamer? OK, if Kishun comes back for seconds I'll find us some privacy. It's not like I ever had anyone worrying how close my sixteenth birthday was, but I understand your concern for the kid."

"Do you two have a thing going?"

"Nah, it was just a pity fuck. Me pitying how my sister treated him and him pitying me my messed up family. I know better than to expect much from a guy on the rebound, not to mention being my sister's ex-boyfriend. We get back and we go our separate ways as friends, maybe even friends with benefits. Check back in a month when you're legal and we might hook you up too."

-- --

"Halt! Papers. Captain Koumei, the Leaf delegation has arrived."

After the harsh beauty of the Wind Country desert, the cool green loveliness of the Wataridori Lake Region was a pleasant relief. Overhead a flock of wading birds flew towards the lake while hundreds of geese circled in for a landing. As much as she loved the ocean, Kushina thought this scene might be even more exquisite. She turned her attention to the castle's defenses and nodded. While not particularly strong or defensible, it was surrounded by a series of decorative and functional moats and at least the guards showed no signs of laxness. Her evaluation of the captain went up a notch.

Koumei lead them to a large, comfortable room with four beds and told them someone would be back in an hour to take them to dinner. Kishun politely offered the girls first use of the washroom to clean off the traveling dust.

It was at dinnertime when they received the first indications of their status here relative to the other major countries. From their table at the back of the banquet hall they were barely able to make out the royal family, Lord Oowashi and Princess Haneko. On one side of the head table sat the delegation from the Land of Wind. On the other end sat representatives of the Earth Country.

At least the food was good. There were five different types of waterfowl, roasted or baked in pies or in soups. In addition to the expected duck and goose, there was heron and ibis and swan meat. While Kushina preferred watching swans to eating them, she didn't begrudge the Bird Country making use of their natural resources, especially since it seemed they had done an excellent job of conserving the flocks. Kishun enjoyed the meal thoroughly. Kakashi would have preferred chicken nuggets, but his ninja training was to eat whatever was placed in front of him whenever he could to maintain optimal fitness. Hanami was less sure of the menu, not having been often exposed to exotic dishes except on the rare occasions when she had seduced a noble into taking her to a ball.

That night, in spite of some broad hints from Kishun, everybody slept in their own beds.

-- --

The next morning they entered the lobby just as the Rock delegation was being admitted into the Presentation Hall. Four Sand-nin awaiting their turn eyed them suspiciously. Watching closely she saw the exact moment when recognition crossed their leader's face and he grabbed for a non-existent kunai. "Hatake!"

Kakashi, perhaps being more aware that he had been forced to leave all weapons in their room, immediately went into a taijutsu stance. Kishun was immediately beside him, standing casually, but reflexes prepared for any movement. Hanami slipped in behind them, her eyes strangely steely searching the lobby for any useful arms.

Kushina stepped directly in front of Kakashi, "Howdy Sweet-talker, how's life treating you?"

"Hey Beautiful, is that you? Why are you hiding that lovely face beneath a mask? Did you know, I've been promoted to special jonin?"

"Congratulations. The mask is all for your benefit, Hachiro-san. I knew that otherwise you would never keep your mind on talking to the Daimyo. It is much to our advantage that you succeed."

He looked over his shoulder, "Sekka, Satetsu, Otemba is my good friend who helped me in an important mission for the Daimyo. Yuura, unclench your fist; the knife you think you are holding doesn't exist. I'm sure you also remember her from that time. What she says makes a lot of sense. We are allies in this so we need to get along. Any sign of conflict between us weakens our case."

The Rock delegation came out and glared when they saw the two of them chatting amiably. The Sand-nin were called in for their audience. Kishun whispered, "What's up Otemba? I would expect strange ninja to concentrate on me as the anonymous ANBU or Kakashi because of his dad. Instead the Rock-nin only had eyes for you."

"Yeh, we've met. The big guy with the scars is Taiseki, the mastodon rider. He got those scars when I blew up a bridge beneath him. The guy with the bushy hair is Kakkou. I once made him walk around with one of Jiraiya's frogs on his head so I doubt he feels very friendly toward me. Watch out for hidden weapons up his sleeves. I don't know the others."

Kishun had the information, "The blond's name is Mahiru and his talent is clones. He has been known to use up to two dozen shadow clones at a time. The fourth's name is Sumashi. All I know is he's a jonin like the rest."

Kakashi gave a low whistle. "Two dozen clones! I didn't know anyone could do that many without collapsing."

"Yeh, I don't know how strong they are, but it could still keep you busy trying to find the real guy in all that crowd."

When the Suna group came out Hachiro smiled and nodded to her. Apparently the interview had gone well. They entered the Presentation Hall and she was immediately impressed. The décor was every bit as pleasing and restful as the exterior views of the lake from the side balconies. To one side of the raised dais there was even a small pond where pure white swans glided effortlessly across the crystal waters.

The royal couple sat side by side in voluminous dress robes. Kushina felt a twinge of sympathy for Princess Haneko as she knew how uncomfortable such clothing could be. They bowed low to the rulers as Kushina introduced them. "I bring the warmest greetings from the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire to our longtime friends in the Land of Birds. The messenger Hanami also has an encoded communication detailing the Fire Country's proposals for a new defense accord. She will now deliver the translation key."

Hanami's mannerisms changed perceptibly as she opened the scroll far enough to expose a circle where she wrote out a six by six matrix. Kishun placed his hand over the circle and ran chakra through it. The matrix streamed across the paper altering the writing. Upon reaching the end and disappearing, Kushina rolled it up, bowed and handed it to Captain Koumei.

The Lord responded, "The friendship of the Leaf is greatly appreciated and the council will study the Hokage's proposals closely. In these perilous times we small countries seek to be on good terms with all of our neighbors. However I am instructed by what happened to the Whirlpool Country. For all your efforts the mighty Leaf was not able to prevent their destruction."

"Your Majesty, do take these lessons from that tragedy. Though peaceable and inoffensive, the Whirlpool was attacked by those who desired wealth and power. Konoha, though the conflict was far from our borders, responded immediately and helped defeat three armies. The Hokage himself thwarted the two-tail jinchuuriki. It was only when the Cloud released a natural disaster, the nine-tail bijuu upon us that we were forced to retreat, but the last ones to leave the Whirlpool Village walls were Leaf-nins. At the same time, though Suna has no love for the Leaf, they came from a far distance to protect the Whirlpool refugees even when it meant fighting side by side with us. Hachiro-jonin was among them. Do you imagine they would be less faithful in protecting you directly on their border? If you are unsure how much we can be trusted, know at least that our own pride says we cannot do less in supporting an ally than the Sand has already done."

-- --

"Well Otemba-sweet, today we see how convincing you were. A little birdie tells me you were quite complimentary towards us."

"It wasn't just because of your bright smile, Hachiro-kun. In the end it doesn't much matter to Konoha if Oowashi wants us as an ally. It matters a lot if he sides with the Earth against us. Speaking of which, I wish I knew where they were."

The massive gilt doors slowly opened and they entered. Kushina's fears were realized when she saw the Rock-nin standing beside the Daimyo. Even before they reached the front of the hall he stood and began ranting, "I will brook no more interference in our affairs from the Sand and the Leaf! You must leave immediately!"

**Next: **Chapter 77

Treachery


	77. Treachery

**Dear Readers, MERRY CHRISTMAS. At the end of this chapter I have a special Christmas present for you all. -Starshipw**

* * *

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 77

Treachery

_June 23 – To be a ninja is to make choices. Oftentimes there are no good options, but a decision must still be made. Unfortunately a most common conundrum is whether we should follow the rules and safely survive or do whatever is necessary to complete the mission by acting in a treacherous manner, even when death and disgrace may be the result._

"I will brook no more interference in our affairs from the Sand and the Leaf! You must leave immediately!"

"But your majesty, we have done nothing to offend the sovereignty of the Bird Country," the Sand-nin Sekka pleaded his case. "If the Leaf delegation has committed some offense, I assure you we are in no way involved."

Kushina whispered to Kishun, "Way to throw us under the wagon, Suna. You see it?"

"What did you expect out of them? Notice the Lord's eyes, Kakashi?"

"I can't be certain. Are you sure, Otemba?"

"I would bet on it. I know him and that is not Oowashi." The other three looked at her questioningly, but then accepted her statement at face value.

"We cannot afford to kill anybody and if they overpower us we'll all be executed."

"I try to not worry over small details. What does concern me is it can't be done with seven hostile jonin and a chunin in the room." She sidled over next to Hachiro and spoke in a barely audible tone. "You don't want to be here."

"Don't be foolhardy."

"If it goes bad we'll try to let you be the ones to capture us. It might still give you an opening with the Daimyo."

"Stay alive."

He signaled surreptitiously to Sekka, who looked annoyed but then nodded, "Your Majesties, I must consult with my team. However I have much more for you to ponder."

Kushina took her opportunity to address the Daimyo, "Your Highness, Konoha offers nothing but support and friendship for your country. Our greatest desire is that you remain isolated from these invasions which others are perpetrating." From close range she became even more convinced they had chosen the correct plan. While Princess Haneko's face showed confusion and concern, Lord Oowashi's eyes were strangely blank considering how he railed against the Leaf.

"How can we trust you when you come disguised behind masks. The Earth faces me openly. You disguise traitorous intent."

"Your Highness, you are mistaken. Unlike others who send a whole squad of dangerous jonin as a veiled threat, we have sent only one, an ANBU who's duty is to secure the secret communications between our lands. As you may know, ANBU remain anonymous during missions. As for the Hatake, they have many enemies but his mask announces to the world his identity more clearly than his hidden face ever would. The civilian messenger is of course unveiled. As for myself, I look forward to a time and place secure from enemy eyes in which I may reveal myself to you both."

"Enough of your riddles. Leave now!"

"It saddens me." She bowed clear to the waist with her eyes downcast. At the same time her hands were hidden in front of her from the Rock-nin. Without looking back, she shot up quickly, "Water Prison Jutsu!" All four ninjas and one unfortunate swan were instantly englobed.

Kishun grabbed Captain Koumei's sword and punched him. He tossed it hilt first to Hanami who turned to the Princess, "Be at ease, Madam. It is my duty to protect you from stray weapons with my life. You will be safe if you do not move."

Kakashi disarmed the two pikemen who guarded the dais and tossed one of the spears to Kushina who caught it in her left hand. It was unfortunate, but in order to face the crowd it was necessary that her right hand remain attached to the water prison inside which the swan was ferociously trying to peck at the men. At least now she had something with which to deflect the arrows someone was recklessly shooting down from a balcony. At the moment she was the only one at whom the archer had a clear shot without worrying about hitting royalty.

Kakashi was completely hidden by a mass of people as he used the pike to push back the crowd of enraged and panicked courtiers and grim guardsmen. There were too many for one nine year old to handle, so he formed a shadow clone. Working in concert, it seemed the two were everywhere, but with more guardsmen entering the battle it was becoming more and more difficult not to cause serious injuries.

Kishun pushed Oowashi down onto his chair by the shoulders. As he stared into the blank eyes he confirmed they had been right. He formed the handsign, "Release!"

Oowashi's eyes crossed, then cleared, then became angry, "Why have you laid hands upon me? Relinquish me this instant! Stop this! QUIET! What is going on?"

Kishun stepped off the dais and Kakashi released the clone and slowly backed away from the mob. Haneko explained, "You were acting strangely dear. You ordered the Sand and Leaf to go and said you only trusted the Earth Country."

"Why would I do that? That isn't what the council agreed to."

"I know dear, but you were quite insistent. What is the last thing you remember?"

"That bushy-haired guy, Kekkou, asked for a private audience. The next thing I knew there was chaos in my Presentation Hall."

Kishun nodded, "As Otemba suspected, he placed you under a compulsion genjutsu in order to take control of your country without lifting a blade and almost succeeded. What will you do with them?"

He stared at the water prison. Taiseki held the swan at arms length by the throat, but was still being beaten fiercely by its wings. "Such treachery deserves death. However..."

Kushina yelled, "Watch Out!" The globe bulged with blond-haired ninjas. It burst knocking Kushina across the room, which quickly filled with smoke from exploding Mahiru clones. Hanami tossed the sword to the weaponless Kishun just in time for him to parry the blades which Kekkou had hidden at his wrists as he leaped out of the cloud. He smoothly went on to attack the Princess, but his strike came up short as Kakashi's pike swept him away. Then they were all gone in a cloud of dust.

The room was silent as everyone waited for another attack, until Haneko screamed. Hanami collapsed to the floor with a long gash in her belly. Kushina rushed over and vainly attempted to control the blood hemorrhaging from the wound while Kishun did his best to make it close. Haneko sobbed on Oowashi's shoulder, "That man attacked me and she stepped right in front of him even though she had given her sword away. I never saw anything so brave."

Oowashi demanded, "Where is my physician?"

Koumei answered, "Unconscious. The boy knocked him out."

Kakashi mumbled, "How was I to know he was a doctor? He kept trying to get past me."

"Daimyo-sama, what has happened? Did the Rock do this?" Sekka of the Sand rushed into the room. He saw Hanami and pushed Kishun aside. "Move your hands slightly. I need access to the wound. Horrible laceration, but no ragged edges. There is stomach acid in the body cavity, can your water jutsu detect and remove it?"

A scarlet ball floated above the body and splattered onto the royal blue carpet. "I did not know you were also a doctor, Sekka-sensei."

"Humph, that just shows the ignorance of the Leaf. I was trained by Chiyo-sama, the greatest physician in the world."

"We would say that Tsunade-sanin is the best doctor."

"Would somebody shut that swan up? I can't concentrate. And you can stop honking too, girl. Chiyo-sama has more healing in her left pinky than that upstart slug gal will ever learn."

"Whatever you say, Sensei. You are the doctor here."

"No forgive me. Even Chiyo-sama herself acknowledges that Tsunade was the only one able to neutralize all of her best poisons. This is no time for rivalries when we must work together to save this lovely woman. The organ is sealed. Now I will take over the blood vessels one at a time. You are better at controlling bleeding than most nurses I have worked with."

"Unfortunately I have had much practice. What happened outside?"

"When we saw sopping wet Rock-nin fighting the guard force we knew that whatever you had planned had worked. Hachiro had warned us to be ready to attack whomever came out that door, so I sent the rest of the squad in pursuit. It is doubtful that the cowards will stop before reaching the border since they are limited to what weapons they were able to smuggle or steal, in addition to jutsus and summonings. Relax while I close... Done."

_June 26 – I am a shinobi of the Leaf and my allegiance shall forever and always be with my adopted Village and Country. However I have never forgotten that I am also the Oharashi of the Whirlpool, Nii-chan. While our ninjas grow to maturity, there is only one thing that I am able to accomplish. Unfortunately in order to establish alliances I must first judge whom I can trust to keep my secrets._

"Enter. Otemba-san, you requested this private audience. I hope you understand that Captain Koumei strenuously objected to this get together, considering the results of my last private meeting."

"I have come to respect the good Captain, My Lord, but you can rest assured that my skill is in detecting and deflecting genjutsus, not in casting them. I am honored that My Lady Haneko-sama would allow me to enter into the presence of your infant twins."

"My dear, little Prince Sagi and Princess Toki owe their lives and freedom to you, as do my husband and I... and our country. How is your courier?"

"Healing nicely. Both your doctor and Sekka-sensei say she may travel in two days."

"That is good." Oowashi came to the point which concerned him most. "Have you received some communication from the Hokage concerning the defense agreement?"

"I am not here on Leaf business. My Lord may not remember, but I promised to remove my mask for you. You may also not remember but we have met previously, six years ago when I was only nine." She pulled off her mask and shook out her hair.

"Well six years ago we were on our honeymoon tour (of course I remember Darling) but we never visited the Fire Country, just the smaller lands."

"Honey! Look at her as a nine year old. Are you Uzumaki Kushina-chan? My dear you survived! Is anyone else...?"

"No, I am the last of my family. By revealing myself to you I have put my life in your hands. There are those in the Cloud and Rock who would put a price on my head. First, you need to know that as a leader from another small country who only wishes to protect all small lands, I promise that you can put absolute faith in this agreement, at least as long as the Third is Hokage and longer, if I and my friends have any influence. Secondly I want you to know that the Whirlpool is not dead, just in hiding. When the day comes in which we reveal ourselves, I hope you will remember your friends and use your influence with the other small countries to support us diplomatically."

-- --

TenTen smiled at Neji, "I would like to go back to the Bird Country some day. The scenery was so beautiful. Wouldn't you like to see how Princess Toki is doing as Daimyo?"

"All reports say that the political situation has returned to stability and the country has again become prosperous since she ascended. After her mother died, her father had somewhat neglected affairs of state in searching for mediums and fortunetellers to connect him to the other side. Unfortunately that is what ultimately led to his and Sagi's deaths."

Ino leaned over Neji's shoulder, "You really should go back for a vacation. Temari told me it is a favorite honeymoon destination for couples from Suna." TenTen nestled closer to him while all the other girls grinned like a pack of wolves.

_June 28 – Spending time with Haneko made me realize something. When I thought back on their visit to the Whirlpool it was no longer grief that I felt for your death, Nii-chan, it was nostalgia. Even though they were much closer to your age than mine and I never had any interest in Society, still I look back in fondness to a time when the most interesting people I would meet provided educated conversation and delicate manners. Today when I meet somebody interesting he is likely to try and destroy me with some very indelicate jutsu. Still the friends I make today, though perhaps lacking in high society manners, will always be true, at least until the day comes when their superiors tell them to kill me._

"Halt! Papers." The Suna ANBU appeared in front of them from out of nowhere. His tan cloak was nearly invisible against a background of dull stone and sand. "You may transit. Stick strictly to the pathway. You should reach the oasis valley before nightfall. You are prohibited from camping elsewhere. Should you not present yourself at the River Country border before four o'clock tomorrow, the squad sent after you will..."

"Will greet you as friends and provide any aid you require."

"But Hachiro-senpai, these are Konoha-nin and one is a Hatake. Regulations specifically require..."

"Regulations be damned. These are our good friends who have been of great assistance in securing a new treaty with our allies in the Bird Country. If they wish to spy on the rocks and snakes out here in northern desert, they are welcome to it."

"But I can't just... Sekka-sensei, please tell him..."

The doctor took the travel papers and signed them. "There. This group contains an injured civilian who is under my care. If they require more transit time or an extra rest day it is medically authorized. Satisfied?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Otemba, ANBU, Hanami, thank you and the other for your bravery and help. If we had been forced to confront the Earth ourselves for control of the country, the Bird would have never trusted us again and the war might have spread."

She shook his hand, "Not that we wouldn't appreciate your support, but it would probably just draw the Cloud and maybe the Mist in too. Better we finish it by ourselves. Hachiro, say Hello to Karura and Yashamaru. Oh, and that new chunin with the fans I met at the exams, tell her Hi too."

He put his arms around her, "You mean Hui-Fen, Beautiful? She has gotten very huggable over the last two years. So have you, for that matter. I always thought you would have been nice and kissable too, but that darn mask is in the way."

"See, in addition to all the other times I've saved your ass you can add protecting you from a charge of consorting with the enemy. That just goes to show how much I really love you, Hachiro-kun."

"Konoha kunoichi are completely cruel. Have a safe journey."

-- --

"We are almost to the oasis valley. You can put me down so I can walk awhile Kishun."

"I don't mind. It would be a long run to fetch a doctor if your wound accidentally reopened. I feel responsible that you got hurt. If you hadn't thrown me the sword I would have been in trouble. Besides, I like you snuggled on my back."

"Don't feel bad. That Sand-nin was so fast, if it had been just me and a sword all four of us could have been dead before Kakashi got there. And there will be plenty of time for snuggling tonight."

"Are you certain. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

She nibbled on his earlobe, "We can take it nice and slow this time."

-- --

"There is a little bit of stew left in the pot. Does anybody want it? Kakashi, want to come help me with the dishes? Oh, and grab your backpack too."

As they rinsed the pot and bowls in the pond, he asked, "Why did you want our packs, Otemba?"

"The ground up on the hill is too lumpy. We'll make a fire and sleep here by the water."

"Why can't we all sleep together? Do you think they are going to..."

"Whatever they are going to do is none of our business. You remember what I said about people's feelings and dating? They need time alone together to have a chance to sort those feelings out before we return to Konoha and go out on separate missions."

**Next: **Chapter 78

Snakes and Mercy

.

* * *

Ho Ho HO – Here is my gift to all my friends. It is the first part of a new one-shot story by the name of "Epilogue". While it specifically takes place in the Kushina's Diary universe, it could serve as the finale of the Naruto saga for almost any series. Enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue

The long line of ninjas marched up the tallest mountain in the vicinity of Konoha. It was a beautiful crisp autumn morning with air so transparent that details could be clearly seen on all ten Hokage statues far below. A broad shouldered blond haired man lead the way, laughing and joking with his friends. The easy smile only left his face when he heard coughing coming from the curtained litter being carried by his four strong adult children.

A handsome middle-aged woman hurried over and pulled back the curtain. She had streaks of gray running through her pink hair, but though they were the same age, there was a stark contrast between her and the white-haired lady whose back she was rubbing. Micro sized blue chakra strings drew moisture from individual alveoli into the trachea. The next coughing spasm brought up enough dark brown phlegm to fill a handkerchief.

Deep wrinkles creased a forehead and a sunken face which until recently had only shown laugh lines. Only the eyes remained unchanged. The blond man dropped back to hold her hand and, as he had for every day of thirty-five years, marveled at how blank white eyes could somehow express so much love.

The caravan climbed slowly past red and gold leaved trees to the very summit of the mountain, a location that held a special place in the heart of the blond. This was where he had defeated a monster and first earned the accolades of the entire Village. Even more importantly he had convinced the monster to restore the lives of his sensei and dozens of others who had been murdered. Naruto could think of no other isolated location more appropriate for carrying out his plan.

Fondly he looked around at each of his friends and silently sent thanks out on the wind that the dozen rookies had survived and prospered, an almost unbelievable feat in the world of the ninja. That miracle had only become possible because the wars had ended with the agreements between the five great nations. There was still ambition and greed in the world and those who thought they were disadvantaged by the status quo, but somehow the general peace had held. Naruto thought of it as living in a mud house where the walls required patches, repairs or complete rebuilds after every rain.

Even though the wars had spared them, the years had not been universally kind. One friend, prematurely aged by grief, was helped over rough sections by Shino. One of the triplets always remained close by his side to nuzzle a shaking hand or give a comforting lick, even when the other two went off to sniff the world.

The pink-haired woman went back and took her husband's arm from their youngest son. The man smiled. It warmed Naruto's heart to see him smile. The contented life he led now with a loving wife and family more than made up for his blindness.

As they climbed above the treeline, the autumn wind became brisker and more biting. The litter paused long enough for him to carefully tuck a quilted comforter around her and steal a quick smooch. Their children smiled fondly, but couldn't raise enough good spirits to order them to act their age or maintain a little dignity. When they realized that today they couldn't bring themselves to even yell at their father, they felt still worse. To cover their embarrassment they picked up the palanquin and continued the climb.

The procession reached the summit and Naruto pointed to a particular spot, indistinguishable from any other. The paper shelter which had once stood there had left no traces. He formed a clone which just nodded, "I'll go sit under that bush out of the way. Call me when you need me."

The Tenth Hokage briefly studied the ground and ordered everyone to stand back. The earth stripped away leaving a perfectly round, perfectly level rock platform. Two older men climbed up on the platform. The first caused six wooden torches to grow out of the bare limestone, equally spaced around the rim of the circle.

The other elder rolled out a large scroll completely covered in runes so ancient that, after years of study, Naruto had only the vaguest notion of what most meant. The runes marched off the paper and formed an intricately patterned circle which covered the platform. A man with glasses and his orange-haired wife studied the result in minute detail before declaring it perfect. The elder's smile lit up the entire mountaintop. He wore an eyepatch because, once he had given up the title of Hokage and retired, his wife had made him remove his mask and nobody argued with Anko.

"Senseis, thank you for all that you tried to teach me. Yamato, I hope I didn't disappoint you too badly."

"No, never disappointed, often frustrated, but always entertaining."

"Kaka-sensei, I hate to be the one to break up team 7."

"Unfortunately, this is yet another fight I can't protect you from."

The blind man stepped forward, shaking off his wife's solicitous hand. He spit out six fireballs which lit the six torches and as the crowd applauded, bowed slightly and recentered his dark glasses which had jerked slightly askew.

The preparations were now complete, so there was no excuse to put off their journey. Sakura infused bracing chakra into her patient before Naruto helped his lover step to the ground. It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

For the complete story please go to "Epilogue" by Starshipw.

Http://www. Fanfiction .net/s/5606756/1/Epilogue (Remove 2 spaces)


	78. Snakes and Mercy

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 78

Snakes and Mercy

_July 3 – A regular mission successfully completed, Nii-chan. Nobody, friend or foe, died. Makes you almost forget there is a war going on. _

"Hey Flash, thought I might find you at Ichiraku's. Yoshino-chan, do you know Hanami? When did you get back from the Waterfall?"

"It has been many years, Hanami-san, though I feel I know you well from reading your detailed intelligence reports. General Osaki Sarutobi has brought most of the troops back from the Waterfall Country and turned their defense back over to them. Then this fall we will be available to relieve Oroichimaru-sama and his fighters."

"Notice the word 'Detailed'? That was a dig at me."

"I'll admit your writing has gotten better, Otemba-chan. Are you still working on that diary? Good. I've been training a friend of yours, instructing her on becoming a military aide. I'll let Suzume-san know that you are back. Minato-kun..." They kissed. "It has been a hoot, but from now on I'll let these two take care of you. Good-bye."

Hanami scratched her pink hair, "What was that all about."

Minato put down his chopsticks and pushed the bowl away. "We just broke up. It seems she wasn't able to fix all of my shortcomings. At least we are still friends. I seem to have a talent for attracting the ladies, but after a while they just want to be friends."

"Sorry, Flash, but while you are already feeling bummed out, I need to talk to you about Kakashi and your choice of reading material."

"Uh-oh."

_July 5 - Leave is over. Third sending us back to the Grass Front. Kishun and Flash back to ANBU._

"You two stick close to me if we run into any enemy. Genma, watch and learn from Kakashi, but don't try to imitate what he does. It may look like he is being completely reckless, but he usually has a good idea of what he is coming up against. When you have a couple years battle experience you can decide for yourself when it is appropriate to just charge into a fight, but for right now follow my lead. Namida, you have been well trained but I guarantee that the first time in battle you will not be prepared for the speed at which things happen around you. You have four experienced fighters with you, so follow our lead."

"Four? Are you counting Genma?"

"Nope, I mean Kuromaru."

"He's just a dog."

"Genma! You should know by now that as a team that he and Tsume are nearly unbeatable. The sooner you also recognize that independently he is as strong and brave as any chunin, the better. Wait, he smells something."

"Identify yourself!"

"Hi... Kaji'maru."

"Kuromaru, you look quite sophisticated with your black eye patch."

"Arr-ri-gado."

"Are those a couple of rookies, Tsume? Take good care of them. We are losing solid people every day."

"Kajikimaru Umino, this is Chunin Winner Genma Shiranui and Namida Suzume."

"Congratulations kid, but don't be fooled. This may be the last time in your life that anyone cares about that. Once you step into the Grass Country you are valued only for your ability to stay alive and keep your friends alive."

Kushina declared, "They will learn soon enough."

"What is that at your belt?"

"This is Daikoku's newest portable radio. It's called a Walky-Talky and is as powerful as the regular backpack radio, but small and cheap enough for every squad to have one. Unfortunately it doesn't have any more range. We need to check in with the General. Do you know where we can find Oroichimaru-sama?"

"There is a big offensive going on to take back the Kikyo Pass so he will probably be in what is left of that village."

_July 7 – The healing process is long and involved. It would be easier if I had someone I could talk to, but almost everyone who knew you is dead, Nii-chan. Still, I am now able to think of you and smile and remember how you made me laugh. I can even fight Rock-nin and not deliberate on the invasion. The one thing I cannot do is view a devastated village without remembering the destruction of our home._

From the trees they looked down on a scene of total devastation. There were gaping holes in the village walls and every building was damaged and most had been leveled to the ground. Looking into the distance on the opposite side of the town it was apparent that even the long stairway leading up the hill to the local shrine had been painted red with blood. Nothing living was within sight, but dust clouds still arose from distant explosions and Otemba could feel the remnants of chakra being used somewhere on unseen jutsus.

Tsume issued orders, "We don't know who won or what has been left behind. Watch out for traps and ambushes. Kuromaru, point, then Genma and Namida. Kakashi guard the rear. Otemba left flank and I'll take the right. Move out."

They moved cautiously among the rubble, confident in the ninken's ability to sniff out the living from among the dead. He stopped and pointed to the left. Kushina leaped to the attack with her katana overhead, but only discovered a crushed Earth-nin struggling for breathe. She checked his circulation and shook her head. It was hopeless, so she walked away. There was one shinobi duty that she had never yet been called on to carry out and prayed she could always avoid. With a quick slice of her kunai, Tsume provided mercy.

A kilometer along through the rubble they came upon a shocking scene. Three giant rock spikes sticking up at 45 degree angles impaled three Konoha ninjas. There was a moment of recognition. The body in the middle was a kunoichi whom she had met just six weeks earlier at Mikoto's baby shower. Slowly, half blinded by moist eyes, she walked up the spike and laid a trembling hand on the woman's shoulder.

She was struck from the side and sent tumbling just as a triple explosion leveled the last surrounding wall. As she lay in the detritus looking up at the shattered remnants of the spikes she held tightly to the thick black fur and gasped out, "Kuromaru, you all right boy? You saved me again."

"Oh-Kay."

"Kushina-chan, are you hurt. I shoulda been faster. I'm sorry."

"Sh, Kakashi. Ixnay on that name. I was stupid and Kuromaru had to rescue me. You are so brave, boy. Yes you are."

She sat up, but continued scratching behind the dog's ears. "Namida, recite shinobi rule number 25."

"No matter what situation, a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority and you must possess a heart that never shows tears."

"I forgot that. I let my feelings get in the the way and tears cloud my vision. I forgot to look beneath the underneath and almost got myself killed, which is my right as a shinobi. But I almost got a teammate killed which is always unacceptable. We would both be dead if he was not braver and smarter than I am. Let's move out."

Tsume put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you really OK?"

"Yeh. My emotions are back in check. Did you know her?"

"I knew all three of them."

"Booby trapping the dead. Unforgivable... Tsume, one request. The next Rock-nin that needs mercy. Let me take care of it."

-- --

"Inuzuka Tsume and squad reporting for duty."

Oroichimaru didn't bother to glance at the papers. "Hmph, those two." He dismissed Kushina and Kakashi. "And two new fodder. Boy, you seem proud of your victory. Pride will get you killed. You," Namida seemed to shrink, "you think you will have a cushy desk job. In this army everyone fights. Those who can't, die. At least the animal will be useful. We are searching for holdouts and injured to interrogate."

They spread out in a line covering a broad swath of fallen masonry and slowly moved forward while Kuromaru cast about searching for scents. Kushina took a position between the two rookies as they carefully scanned the area for any movement. Even for ninjas, moving between piles of sharp stones and collapsing structures without getting scraped or punctured was nearly impossible. Only Oroichimaru seemed to move without difficulty as no matter how treacherous the loose rubble, his feet always found solid traction.

The nin-hound alerted directly in front of Namida. Kushina spied the top of a helmet moving behind a fallen wall and prepared to attack, but the general signaled a stop. Four giant snakes flowed out of his sleeves to a single word, "Capture." They disappeared beneath blocks of rock to reemerge behind the wall. There was hissing and high pitched yelling and everyone leaped to the assault. Two snakes were reared up, head high, hissing loudly. The other two completely enveloped their prisoner in their coils.

Only the captive's helmet and one arm were still visible. The short arm held a wooden sword which was taking turns pounding the two angry snakes on the head. "Bad 'nake. Bad 'nake." They slithered back over to Oroichimaru and disappeared up his sleeves, leaving a small boy sitting in the dirt. The sannin picked him up by the armpits, pushed back the over-sized helmet and stared directly into his eyes. Amazingly, instead of crying out in terror, the child swatted him on the head with his sword, "Bad 'nake!"

Oroichimaru took the wooden toy away and held him out by the nape of the neck. His eyes bored into the child's. "Stop that immediately. Obey me."

"Hai."

" Another war orphan doomed to a life of squalor and deprivation. It would be a mercy to kill it now and save it a lingering and painful death."

Kushina took the boy in her arms. "General-sama! We will do no such thing. Show a little mercy. Genma, go fetch a medic." It was not long before he returned with a white-coated doctor.

"Inuzuka-san, it is good to see you."

"Hello, Yakushi-sensei."

"I have been informed that you recently gave birth."

"That is true, sensei. Hana is a beautiful brown haired baby girl. When we return to Konoha, please be sure to stop by some time to meet her."

"That would be pleasant. Arigatou."

Oroichimaru interrupted, "If you two are done with the small talk, I have a war to win. The boy."

The examination took barely a minute. "He is a fine strong kid, seems not to be afraid of anything, and except for not having eaten for a day appears to be no worse for wear. Who is he and where did he come from?"

Kushina picked the child up, "He doesn't seem to recall his name. Who knows. He could be local from a Grass family or part of the Earth garrison or even from the Rain. Finding his family is probably impossible now. Is there some place to take him?"

"Right now Grass orphanages are overwhelmed hellholes and the Fire Country won't take in war foundlings without a sponsor."

"Lord Oroichimaru is getting impatient. If we don't figure out something quick he'll feed the boy to his serpents."

Yakushi stared over at Tsume, a wistful look on his face. "I'll adopt him. I'm mostly at the hospital so there is no problem looking after him. Later, when I get a chance I will ship him home to my parents."

"Doc, this isn't just because..."

"No. It isn't about Hana, at least not completely. When I checked him over, I was getting feedback from my medical jutsu. That kid has the potential to become a better physician than I am, perhaps as strong as Tsunade-sama."

"You can't go around calling him that kid. What will you name him?"

"He seems to like that helmet, so I thought about Kabuto. How does Yakushi Kabuto sound?"

"What do you think Kabuto? Do you like the name your Daddy picked for you?"

He spied what he was missing and reached toward the ground, "S'ord."

-- --

The daily climb up the mountain which formed the western side of Kikyo Pass was not so much steep and dangerous as it was just long and exhausting. Every day since arriving, Kushina had made the journey with either Genma or today Namida. As Oroichimaru had indicated, even his clerks fought. Kakashi and Tsume always guarded the pass. Their fighting styles were much better suited to ground level attacks.

They reached the top and relieved the two lookouts in the fortified stone observation platform. She couldn't help but have grudging respect for the enemy. When Earth-nins built something it was made to last. "Anything going on, Teriko?"

"No activity as far as a byakugan can detect. Have a quiet shift."

The two girls sat on top of the fortification and scanned the horizon for enemy activity. Despite the long climb and boring days, no one ever complained about this duty. What had been purchased with so much blood must be held dearly. "How do you like working as an aide, Namida?"

"I don't know if I'll ever get it right. Mitokado-sama is so strict about the paperwork."

"Hosaki's not that bad when you get to know him. Be glad his Dad isn't your boss. Homura is really a stickler for forms."

Kushina was in the process of cleaning up the wrappers from their prepackaged lunch when Namida called her over. "Otemba, look to the northeast. What is that dot in the sky?"

A shiver ran down her back. Strange objects in the sky were always bad omens. She pulled a small copper colored compact out of her pack. It unfolded into a miniature brass spyglass which she put to her eye. What she saw was not exactly the same as the Sora designs that she knew, but there was definitely a person riding on top of some black object with wings, flying too high to be reached by most weapons or jutsus. There was only one, but she had no doubt they were about to come under attack.

She grabbed the walky-talky, "Stone Aerie to Gap Stopper, prepare for air assault from northwest!"

_"...rie...king up...ple...peat."_

"Gap Stopper, air attack coming from northwest."

_"...one Ear...say ag..."_

"Stupid worthless radios. Namida keep trying to make contact while I go warn them. I've fought the Sora before and a surprise attack can be devastating." Traveling through the treetops was enormously quicker than climbing the cliff had been, but the slope added an extra touch of speed and excitement which was particularly unneeded when hurrying to warn friends of an impending onslaught.

She hit the ground running, yelling at the sentries, "Sora, Sora, we are under assault."

Oroichimaru stormed out of the headquarters tent. "Chunin, why did you leave your post?"

"General-sama, there is a Sora flyer approaching from the northeast."

"So you thought to make a dramatic entrance instead of radioing a report."

"But the damned wal..."

"Enough excuses. Hyuugas! Hizashi, can you confirm this?"

"No General, I can't see through a mountain. Teriko-kun, run to the south until you have a view over the top. If you see anything send out a chakra flare."

Kushina fumed. The jonin hadn't been in Konoha during the Sora Invasion and didn't understand how terrible an air assault could be. While they wasted time she found herself a water source to stand beside. They were about to see what a water spear could do to a flyer.

Finally Hizashi reported, "There is Teriko's signal. It should come over the trees in that direction."

Kushina formed and strengthened a spear and watched in anticipation as a shadow appeared behind the tree branches. Finally in view, it was large and pitch black and shaped just like a bird. It dove down within her range and she prepared to launch. "Stand Down."

She wrenched her shoulder attempting to stop the throw. The spear went tumbling and she quickly dispersed it, but Oroichimaru, Hosaki and Hizashi were showered with a brief rainstorm. In return she received three glares which could have killed a lesser woman. (OK, maybe two and a half since Hizashi smiled afterwards.) As it was she turned red as she received the message loud and clear that she better stop screwing up after causing a false alarm.

The giant bird landed in front of them and a Leaf kunoichi jumped off its back as it dissolved into a puddle of ink. "General-sama, the Village Hidden in the Waterfall has been attacked by Earth jonin and their whole council were killed in the fight. They are helpless."

**Next: **Chapter 79

Shichibi


	79. Shichibi

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 79

Shichibi

_July 9 – I hate to be wrong. I hate to make a fool of myself, Nii-chan, but at the end of the day it pales in the face of a village destroyed and a country stripped bare of its strongest ninjas._

Teriko came running up as everyone gathered around the flying kunoichi. "Emaki, is my sister OK?"

"No Leaf troops got into the fight. Eight Rock jonin infiltrated the country and came in through the trees off of the plateau. They were into the village before they were even detected. Nobody ever thought the Earth would risk eight jonin on one operation, but it almost succeeded. If they had managed to capture the council they might have pulled it off, but the councilors got to the Hero's Water in time and fought back. The seven councilors killed all the invaders, but those who didn't die in the battle collapsed afterwards and are probably dead by now."

Grim faces turned to Oroichimaru. "We need an advance team to leave immediately while we organize a relief squad."

Kushina volunteered, "Tsume, Kakashi and I were posted there and know the rivers. We can get there quickest."

"I'll go with them. I was also stationed in the Waterfall and I have a little medical jutsu," Teriko offered.

Oroichimaru pointed at Genma, "You, go get Inuzuka and Hatake. Emaki Saiga, how soon can you draw a bird strong enough to take you to the Fire Country?"

"Give me an hour to rest and eat something and I'll fly clear to Konoha if you wish."

-- --

"I feel like toad droppings."

"We couldn't have known, Naruto. I've never seen anything in the Hokage's files that even hinted who his family might have been or whether any might still live in the Village."

"Yeh, that's an excuse, but everyone knows the real reason we didn't invite him is because he will make stupid comments which make people mad. As if Kiba doesn't already do enough of that."

"Hey Dobe, you aren't a smooth talker yourself. Akimaru has more tact."

"Naruto, don't worry about it. I'll ask Sai to join us tomorrow evening."

"Thanks Ino.

-- --

It was a grueling run with minimal packs. Tsume knew they would be no good to anyone if they collapsed on the way there, so every time they came upon a Leaf camp she called for food and a five minute rest. The squad crossed into the Waterfall territory and turned north. They paused momentarily for a sentry at the bridge over a deep ravine, then crossed at a dead run. Kushina looked up at a nearby tall hill, but new grass had covered all traces of the desperate battle that had happened there only a year before when she and Tsume and Shibi and Kumade had almost been killed by a Rain jonin and seven other ninjas only to be saved by Kunugi and his friends.

She wished that she could go back to that time when she was just 14 and the war had been an adventure. A heroic death had seemed just one very unlikely possibility among many positive outcomes because somehow they would always win or their friends would save them or she would think of something and be the heroine and Mikoto would have a fairy tale wedding and live happily ever after. Then inconceivably, Kunugi had died and Tsume had gotten pregnant and Flash had almost died and Kumade had become her lover, then left, and then Itachi...

It didn't seem the grass could ever grow thick enough to cover all the burnt and blackened scars on her psyche.

They reached the river and she took the lead and picked up the pace. Kakashi matched her, two steps to her one stride. She knew he would never falter or complain until his chakra network completely collapsed and he sank into the river. Tsume and Kuromaru weren't as fast as she was on water, but with their hunter's pace they could eventually run anyone to ground. Teriko was struggling. Water was not her element and seemed to drag at her, but she refused to give up until she was certain that her sister was unharmed.

Kushina called a halt at the first switchback. The sandbar had plenty of dried branches laying around which she had brought down a year before by clumsily smashing through them, so she lit some tinder with a spark and started a small fire. Herbal tea was boiling by the time the others caught up. They ate cold rations and drank restorative tea to which Tsume insisted on adding a shot of something stronger to brace them for the final leg of the run. (A half shot for Kakashi.)

Kushina doused the fire and they took off again going full speed on the river then cautiously crossing land where the river meandered. Soon they came to a tall cliff with a giant gash in it. Kuromaru assured them that there were no strange scents on the wind so they entered the canyon, but at half speed. Kushina became uncomfortable with the slow pace, but running on rapids is a testy business which not everyone can fully master. When the fog became too thick she lead everyone to the east wall of the canyon where a goat trail lead down the side of the falls.

She was frustrated and everyone was soaked from the mist when they rounded a bend and came upon a rockfall which tumbled almost clear to the waterline. Kushina knelt briefly in prayer while Kuromaru paced over and disdainfully marked a specific rock the shape of a watermelon. Tsume just looked angry. Kakashi turned to Teriko, "What?"

"This is where Kunugi-jonin and Hotaka Senju and their friends were murdered and Kuromaru lost his eye and ear."

Kushina confronted Tsume and stared her in the eyes. "I can't stand waiting. The most important thing for us is to get there fast. I'm going on ahead."

"Hey, if you haven't noticed, this river is right on the border with the Earth. You could run into patrols anywhere."

"As if they could catch me. There ain't nobody in the Earth can keep up with me on water once I kick my shunshin in. If they come after me on the river it will be their funeral. The only thing I'm good for might be running on water, so let me run."

"You could be almost as skillful as you think you are, but you still aren't going alone."

"I can keep up with her."

"Kakashi, you don't know what you are volunteering for. If you have never done a long-range shunshin you have no idea how draining it is. You are good, kid, but you don't have that kind of chakra reserves."

"Wanna bet? It doesn't take nearly as much energy for me to sprint as for you to move your bulky bodies." He took off down the river just out of reach of Tsume's swat.

"Brat! OK, we'll catch up as quickly as possible. Watch yourselves."

Kushina and Kakashi continued down the rapids at three-quarters speed as she assured herself that he was having no problems navigating around all the boulders and small falls. When the river leveled out and the valley widened she yelled, "Ready!" and kicked in a shunshin. Half a beat later he caught her and they skimmed along the river side by side leaving plumes of mist and V-shaped waves in their wake.

Periodically they would pass patrols on one bank or the other, but neither Earth nor Waterfall attempted to intervene, either from lack of interest or because they didn't judge they could catch them. The sun was still well above the horizon when the river ahead disappeared into a bog where it had spent hundreds of years dumping sand from the plateau into the remnants of a large lake. A squad of Waterfall ninjas with weapons drawn blocked their entrance.

"We are Leaf ninjas heading toward your Village to see what help you need to recover from the attack."

One of them recognized Kakashi. "These two are OK. You can't travel through the swamp. The enemy has infiltrated it and there is fighting going on."

Kushina nodded, "In that case we go around to the east."

As soon as they left the river it became apparent that Kakashi was struggling, but still he matched her speed, two short steps to one of her ground-devouring strides. Soon they arrived at their old Headquarters camp.

"Chouza, Oroichimaru sent us. What's the story?"

Kakashi wavered, "Are we there yet. Do we havta fight?"

"Yes, you made it and no, the fighting's over except in the swamp."

"Good." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knees buckled.

Kushina caught him up in her arms, looking down at his unconscious baby face. "Crazy kid making a run like that at his age. I doubt I could have done it even a year ago. What is the situation?"

"Half the Hidden Village is in rubble and one of the great trees was destroyed. Many of our strongest ninjas were killed. Of the seven councilors, three survive for now, but they are critical. The Kobushi Clan has taken over the defense of the Village, so I was sent here to be liaison with the Leaf. Temba, there is one strange thing. The Lord, the old man, seemed to know you would be coming. If you aren't too tired from the run, you need to go to the Waterfall Village straight away. I don't know how long he has to live."

-- --

The last rays of the sun were sparkling off the top of the waterfall as Kushina approached. "Suien, how is your sensei?"

"He still breaths, but his body... it's like the Hero Water aged him twenty or thirty years. Otemba, you are a friend, but you need to know that what you see today is our greatest secret, after only the Water itself. Will you vow by whatever you hold most sacred to never reveal what you see today."

"I pledge to keep all your secrets, even should the Hokage demand them of me, by the Creator and all the Kami, by the Will of Fire and my Ninja Way. And should the Waterfall ever go to war with the Leaf I will break my vow in a heartbeat."

He stood with his mouth hanging open for a second, then sighed, "I bet you would. I guess honesty is better than a lie. This way."

The path slipped behind the waterfall into a cave which shone with a faint luminescence. Suein led the way past a maze of pools before diving into the deep green water. The tunnel was long and dark but she could sense the opening up ahead. They emerged into dusk, illuminated only by fireflies. As they walked across the lake her eyes separated shapes in the darkness, houses and a small river emptying into the lake and a huge black wall. Above the wall, stars shined through a gap in the canopy.

"Suein, that wall... It is not a wall, is it?"

There was a sob in his voice, "No, the bastards uprooted the Mother Tree and dropped it on the Village and the Mother Shrine. We would have all died if Sensei had not protected the Father Tree when they tried to attack its roots. He formed a tsunami and dragged three enemy jonin to the bottom of the lake by himself. If he lives he will become our greatest national hero."

"I'm so sorry. How many died?"

"We don't know yet. Hundreds, thousands? Maybe a third of the Village. We are still looking for survivors underneath crushed buildings." Another devastated town. More widows, more orphans, more pain, more horrific memories.

Other than a few small cooking fires, the only lights came from the hospital and tents set up outside it. The roof on one wing had collapsed from some giant branches of the Mother Tree, but the emergency generator was still operational.

They entered a large tent which only held three beds. Suien stopped at the first one and bowed. Sitting beside the patient, the woman cradling a baby held out her hand to him. Kushina recognized the man, though his dark hair was now streaked with gray and his skin had a gray pallor also. This must be the hero and his wife and their tiny baby Shibuki.

The next bed also had a crying woman beside it. She had striking green hair and was nine months pregnant, but Kushina did not need to glance at the patient's chart to realize he would never live long enough to hold his child. His sunken face and wheezing breathing told her death lingered near.

The old man in the third bed was sitting up, reading reports. "Come closer my Dear. I see that you are knowledgeable enough to be surprised to find me among the living. However my jutsu does not require that I ingest the Hero's Water, though it comes with its own price, so I will not tarry long beyond my colleagues."

"Leader-sama, I admit I am as pleased and astonished to see you here as I was to be granted entry into your Village."

"It all comes down as a piece of the same history. You see, I and Hiruzen Sarutobi and your Grandfather Kushindan were all of the same generation, the generation of the founding of the ninja villages, and became fast friends."

"My grandfather, sir?"

"It is impolite to interrupt your elders, Daughter. Don't you think I might be interested to learn how a young foreign chunin shows up in the Leaf camp one day and the next has the confidence of the Hokage's son and the will to stand up to the Snake? Or maybe you wouldn't. Your father never put much stock in that cloak and dagger stuff, more's the pity. He might have lived longer had he paid close attention to the Cloud's ambitions."

"Be that as it may, at the time Konoha was founded, the tribes in this region viewed it as a threat and sent their strongest ANBU by the name of Kakuzu to assassinate Hashirama-Hokage. When he failed at his task he was severely punished. In retaliation he murdered four clan leaders and stole their hearts with a forbidden jutsu. The clans were leaderless and in disarray, but instead of taking advantage of the opportunity to seek revenge, Hashirama brought a gift and offered an alliance. Of all those lands to receive his gifts, only your country and mine never have broken faith with the alliance. That is one of the reasons I have tried to make life as pleasant as is possible in this wicked age for your people who settled here, but now my time is finished."

The woman next to the middle bed began wailing and threw herself over her husband's body. The doctor quickly checked for vitals. "It is over. It was kinder he went in his sleep instead of awakening with the extreme pain his body was in. The Father Tree grant us mercy."

The Leader spoke kindly to the woman, "Child, your honored husband sacrificed everything for his people and the trees which protect us. I must ask if you are willing to give as much as your man? I had hoped to delay this day for another generation, but my body is not so strong as my will."

"I am not afraid, My Lord. I know that I will be with him soon. Only... my daughter... Please Doctor, make sure she is treated kindly. She is to be called Fuu."

"She will be honored, as will both you and your husband."

There was a sudden scurry of activity as men brought in an extra bed for the pregnant woman to lay on and placed six large candlesticks in a circle around the three beds. A priest in elaborate robes entered. "All others may leave."

"Otemba is here as a witness for the Hokage."

"As the Lord desires. Stand by the head of the bed and hold her shoulders. According to the ancient scrolls the process may cause her extreme discomfort." The priest began to swing a censer around inside the circle and over the Leader, the gravid woman and her husband, because she refused to release his hand. The heavy incense seemed to have a narcotic effect on both the woman and on Kushina. Abruptly the long run and the day's activities weighed heavily on her body and eyelids. Somewhere a drum beat incessantly as the priest chanted.

A red glow surrounded the Leader and formed a shining ball above him. The ball sprouted six golden wings and a long tail which stretched clear to the Leader's belly. Ever growing, the lustrous beetle drifted above the woman's swollen abdomen, paused, then locked multifaceted eyes with Kushina. The Leader shouted, "NO SHICHIBI! You will kill her!"

Kushina froze as the Rhino Beetle Demon moved towards her, then screamed as its horns pierced the swirled scar on her stomach.

**Next: **Chapter 80

Coming of Age


	80. Coming of Age

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 80

Coming of Age

Kushina was alone running free along the rapids. Kilometers clipped off and gradually the scenery changed as the valley leveled out into a wooded plain. The afternoon sun burnt down on her left side while the hot muggy air chapping her skin provided little relief. Once every hour she dove down into the deepest part of the river and allowed the icy current to carry her along. Perhaps it was five minutes later, perhaps a hundred years, she resurfaced beside Kakashi, contentedly dog paddling along. Joyously they ran together faster and faster. Faster than anyone had ever before raced.

She became worried. Kakashi had disappeared. "It is time to stop running and face what is chasing you, Sis."

"Shiguma-nii-chan, why do I have to stop now? Why look back?"

Following her was an army of the dead. Ninjas from the Earth and Rain and Cloud and Sky and Mist and gangsters and rapists surrounded her. One boy approached, a face which had haunted her dreams for years. The sword he carried, it used to be hers, stabbed deep into her belly.

-- --

Pain. Pain she imagined giving birth was like, only this baby was a demon trying to crawl back inside the womb. The seven-tail rhinoceros beetle bored into her torso while the priest frantically tried to reverse the process with his chanting and the old man attempted to order it back. Kushina knew it was hopeless. The demon had found a vessel much more to its liking and would not be deterred even if it meant her instant death, and probably its own demise too unless it eventually found its way back to the fetus which had been prepared to serve as its container.

She felt anger rising, but somehow it was not her own. She knew the beetle was acting on instinct and without malice and she had no quarrel with either it or the Waterfall Village. The source of the wrath became clear as red chakra enveloped her. A ball of chakra took the shape of an ape and began spitting bullets of scarlet lava, but they were too insubstantial to deter the beetle from burrowing further into her belly. Four tails resolved into nine and the fox roared, silently, but it disturbed the flow of chakra inside the tent and even caused the priest to stumble in his chanting.

Slowly the beetle withdrew its head from her abdomen. Apparently even the ghost of Kyuubi was something that other bijuu must obey, or perhaps it was the priest's spell and the Leader's entreaties that convinced it to return to the unborn child. Golden wings again unfurled as it hovered above the terrified woman. Kushina suddenly realized that the entire struggle had occurred centimeters above the poor lady's face and on the same day that her home was destroyed and barely an hour after her husband had died.

Kushina reached out to comfort her from her horrors, only to discover that the soporific effects of the heavy incense had made her arms as heavy as her eyelids. Still she could see the compound eyes staring at her. "I wish you well, daughter. I am extremely sorry. I did not know you had previously been touched by bijuu chakra or I would never have requested your presence." She giggled. It struck her funny that the voice of the kindly old Lord should come from a fancy red and gold colored demon.

"And whose vocalization did you expect Shichibi to use, child, when you have never before talked to him." Now this was hilarious. The four-tail ape sounded just like old man Roushi. Maybe she should question him. That ancient red bearded guy knew all about this demon stuff.

**"Fool."** Now that was no longer funny. There was no disguising Kyuubi or pretending he was some human impersonator. The malice cut right through her. **"The reason Shichibi and Yonbi sound like men is that this is only happening inside of your own head. You have been unconscious since the moment he touched you. Just fall down."**

-- --

"Hi Ino. Sai, come on in. I want to apologize for not inviting you sooner."

"That is not necessary, Naruto. I am used to not being included by thoughtless people. Ino explained that most of you were here because your parents were mentioned in the diary. Not having parents, it was expected I would be left out. I read in a book that when invited to someone else's home that you should bring a gift. They suggested a bottle of wine."

"Uh, thanks, but it's really not that type of a party and none of us are old enough to drink. Neji, TenTen, would you like some?"

TenTen shook her head and Neji replied, "No thank you Naruto. I only drink wine at formal dinner occasions." .

"That's OK, dickless. How about you, would you like some wine, Lee?"

Naruto dove for the bottle, "NO!" "Stop!" "Don't do that!"

_July 11- I have the crappiest birthdays. I know I chose a life where my 16th birthday would not be all multi-tiered pink cake and pumpkin colored ball gowns. But even for a chunin the 16th is important. It signifies your "Coming of Age". While civilians and genin my age are still kids, I am now an adult with all of the adult rights and responsibilities. (Except for alcohol, and who wants to go get drunk? Yech.) So while I didn't expect anybody to make a big fuss, Nii-chan, I didn't plan on spending yesterday unconscious in a hospital tent in a war zone either. Pooh!_

"She is awake."

"Otemba, drink this. How do you feel?"

"Shizune, Rin... When did you get here?"

"We came by ANBU Express. When word arrived about the attack inside the Whirlpool Village, the Hokage decided to send some doctors with the first relief wave, but none were fast enough to keep up with the ANBU. The only way any medics could match the pace was riding on the back of a fast jonin and we were lightest. One of us was carried by the Captain and the other on the Lieutenant. Quickest I ever moved such a long distance. When we got here Teriko was tending to you. We hear you had a pretty difficult run yourself."

"How's Kakashi?"

"He'll be in to see you soon. If he's good I'll let him back on active duty tomorrow. Drink your broth and rest now."

-- --

"Temba-chan, wake up sleepyhead."

"Chouza, what's up? Are we under attack?"

"Hurry and slip your robe on." He picked her up in his arms and swept her out of the tent. She was anxious about whatever might be happening and worried that she was too weak to defend herself.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh no, you didn't, you wouldn't. Not when I'm wearing a hospital gown. I never even combed my hair. I'll kill whoever is responsible."

Kuromaru whined and gave as pathetic a sad doggy eyed expression as was possible for a scarred one-eyed half wolf. "It is going to have to be a major massacre then," Tsume gibed. "You better start with me because I'm the one who told them about you and Kakashi making that run. It might also have slipped out that yesterday was your birthday too."

Shizune chimed in, "Don't worry about your hair. We gave you a sponge bath and brushed your hair while you slept. Psst, it's time to do your roots."

"I guess you thought of every possible contingency then. I just wonder if anyone bothered to use the latrine for me while I slept."

"Uh-oh, Chouza-senpai, back to the tent quick."

-- --

"Hi Teriko. Kasen, your big sister was worried about you. What has been happening since Kakashi and I left?"

"Until this week it was real quiet. Most of the Earth forces shifted to the Grass front and it would be days between even spotting an Earth patrol across the river. I spent a lot of my time training with Hiashi-sama. Then when General Osaki pulled out with most of the troops, Hiashi was left in charge and I kinda started helping him with the paperwork. Being from the Head House and all, I always looked up to him, but I never knew how nice he was."

"Teriko-chan, you are grinning and it isn't a 'Now I have something to tease my little sister about' smile. It is an 'I have a secret too' grin."

"Maybe. I have also been training, with Hizashi-senpai. My gentle fist is improving a lot. The other day I actually threw him down and I sorta landed on top of him and we... sorta kissed. He was so funny. He is usually so laid back and easy going, but he jumped up and apologized and got all nervous, so I grabbed his vest and kissed him again to shut him up."

"Oooo, what did he do then."

"I just smiled at him and ran back to camp, but I can tell that he has been thinking about that kiss ever since."

"Oh you are good. I need to take notes."

"Me too Big Sis. Hiashi is even harder to catch 'cause he is the Clan heir and takes things a little more seriously than his brother."

"So if you two are planning a double wedding, remember I am an experienced bridesmaid, but I don't wear pink well. Combat green is more my color."

Their giggling was interrupted by Kakashi. "Otemba-chan, there is a boy from the Waterfall wants to talk to you. Nobody will tell me what happened in there or why they had to carry you out. If they did something to you I'll smash that whole mountain down."

She pulled him to her and gave him a smooch on the forehead. He didn't try to squirm away like he usually did when she hugged him, "You are so sweet to try and protect me, but you need to be nice to them. They have suffered a horrible loss. I just overdid it same as you did and things caught up with me. Rin was the perfect doctor to treat me with what she learned from Auntie Tsuchitara so I was fine. Now go get Suein and everybody give us some space to talk privately, OK?"

The sisters tittered, "Oh, we like playing bridesmaid too. Be sure to toss us the bouquet." They walked off comparing the relative advantages of their identical crushes.

"You are even prettier than I hoped."

"Thank you, Suein. I'm glad you approve, because I don't usually go to parties wearing a bathrobe. I figured that with everything that we have gone through that you deserved to become a Very Good Friend. Now you and I both share some of each other's secrets."

"I certainly will not tell anyone what you look like except that you are more beautiful than the sun shining on the mist of a waterfall. Unless you go to war with us, then I will fully describe to everyone how lovely the girl I kissed is."

"You cad. In that case I must work for universal peace... Forgive me. I didn't mean to make light of your tragedies. What happened after I fainted?"

"I'm not sure, Otemba-chan. First they carried you out unconscious, then the next day Kobushi-sama announced that the Lord and another councilor had died but that Sensei had woken up and would become our new Leader. That made everybody relieved because, well, Kobushi-sama is strong and honest but he isn't the smartest jonin around. Having my sensei as leader is advantageous for me too since I'll be close to his power."

"What about the pregnant green-haired lady?"

"I heard she had a baby early this morning, but then she died of her injuries. I didn't even know she was hurt in the attack."

"That mom was worried about her little girl, Fuu. Suein, it would be nice if you checked up on her from time to time and made sure she was all right."

"OK, but there are a lot of other orphans too. I gotta get back to sensei, but I'll come see you later." They kissed goodbye.

"Shikaku, great to see you. Lieutenant, take your mask off and become human for awhile."

"Sorry Otemba, we can't stay. We are coordinating supplies and schedules so that most of the Waterfall troops can continue work cleaning up the destruction inside the Village while we cover security for the time being. What happened to you? This skinny shadow says it was exhaustion, but I don't believe it. Your chakra control is too good."

"It's what I have been telling everybody. I was helping out inside the Village and hit my chakra limit for the day. Nothing serious." Shikaku winked at her. She wondered how much he knew or suspected since he was very familiar with both the Waterfall and Whirlpool Villages. "By tomorrow they should let me at least help with the planning and paperwork."

"Ta-Da!"

A whole crowd of ninjas approached her lounge chair. The crowd separated revealing Minato carrying a pink cake with sixteen candles. "Happy Birthday."

She blew out the candles in one breath and took a closer look at the cake. She said accusingly, "This isn't pink frosting. It isn't even cake."

Minato replied, "We couldn't hardly ask the Waterfall to provide us eggs when they have so many injured to feed and we already gave them all the sugar we had. So we stacked up six large rice cakes soaked in canned cherry juice until it reached a pleasing girly color for you."

She lifted up the top layer, broke off a chunk, took a large bite and stuffed the rest into his mouth. "Different. Interesting fruity flavor. If this is my birthday cake make sure everybody eats a piece whether they want to or not." She watched him as he went around cajoling all her friends to try a piece of birthday rice cake. He really was good at making everyone around him happy, even in the bleakest of places and the direst of circumstances.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tsume, what's that?"

"Don't be dense. I can see how your eyes always follow him when he is around. Why don't you tell Minato that you like him? You are officially an adult now so that excuse is out of the way and I've told you before that age doesn't matter. Five years may seem like a big hurdle at 16, but twenty years from now what difference will it make?"

"But we don't like each other in that way."

"Just keep telling yourself that and you might believe it someday. I remember the glow on your face when you told me about the first time you saw him riding that ridiculous toad of his. I've also seen the admiration when he talks about how this little redheaded sprite yelled at him like he was an unruly schoolboy and then how she grew up and saved his life on the most dangerous mission he ever went on. Think about how you truly feel, but don't take long. He doesn't stay unattached for extended periods because there are plenty of girls who would love a chance to be with him."

"But if he says no, he might not..."

"Girl, that is the least of your worries. He doesn't hold grudges. We went together for over a year and he is still my best friend, but he would no more make a pass at me now than he would Kuromaru. He's like that with all the girls, well, except Yosegi and you know the story how she won't let him see his baby. He's coming back and there is no time like the present. Good luck."

The cake was more than half gone and most of the remaining layers were broken or crumbled. "Everybody took a bite but from the comments I'm afraid it was one of my more unsuccessful recipes. Do you want another piece of your cake?"

"No thank you. Minato-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Red, anything you want. Just a second. I sense a strange squad coming in and I better check it out."

She sat there light headed and trembling. It had to be her injuries because she was plenty warm sitting in the July sun. It was impossible that she could be scared when she had faced death dozens of times without reacting like this. It is only a stupid question.

"Hey Red, look who came to your party."

"Hanami-chan, how did you get here? It is so good to see you."

"Are you sure you are OK, Otemba-chan? You look flushed. Sorry I don't have a present, but happy birthday anyway. The Hokage sent me with some coded dispatches, so I can't stay, but I'll come back to talk after Little Sister checks in with Hiashi Hyuuga and the Waterfall Leadership."

"That would be great."

"Hai. Minato-kun, show me where your tent is so that I can put my stuff in it for tonight, then help me find Hiashi-sama." They kissed.

"Sure thing. Otemba, was there something else you needed?"

"No, it wasn't anything important. Not important at all. Go take care of Hanami."

The bright summer sun shone down on the handsome couple as they walked away, highlighting his gleaming golden and her striking pink hair. Kushina smiled as she watched them holding hands, but a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

**Next: **Chapter 81

Killing


	81. Killing

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 81

Killing

_August__ 18 – Sorry I haven't been writing in this diary, Nii-chan. I just really haven't felt like it lately so I better catch up. I wrote the Hokage a report about all that happened with the old Whirlpool leader because he said he wanted me to be his witness, but I omitted everything about the condition of the Village like Suein requested. If they want him to know how bad they are hurt they will tell him. Hanami coded it and took it back to Konoha with her. Minato was sad to see her go._

_The Earth hasn't made a move since we got back. It is hard to tell whether losing eight jonin spooked them off or if they are just satisfied to keep our reserves for the Grass bottled up while paying no price. It feels weird. I haven't had a single fight since the Bird Country. Hard to remember the last time I had to kill._

"Kuromaru doesn't smell anybody. We might as well turn around and bring it on in." They had been patrolling for a month with no sign of enemy activity.

"Tsume, do you remember the first person you killed?"

"Of course, why?"

"When I collapsed back in the Waterfall Village I had this dream, or vision. I was running down the river with Kakashi again and everybody I had ever sent to the afterlife was chasing me. But the only one who attacked me was the first boy I killed."

"Yeah, I see. I have quite a toll racked up myself. If I'm ever reincarnated and have to pay for them all I'll probably end up as a flea on a dog's butt. It was my second C-rank mission. We were going to help a village plagued by raiders. At the time we didn't know they were missing-nin from the Rain or we would have had more backup. As luck would have it we got there just as they were invading another tiny village."

"Three or four went after sensei, but we each had our own fights. One guy suppressed his scent with water jutsu and had me trapped with water vines before I knew he was there."

Kushina was suddenly eager, "Water vines! Do you remember what signs he used? It's probably based on the water whip..."

"I said I didn't see him. Anyhow I was too scared to notice much of anything except that he was about to destroy me and I was helpless. In my panic I had broken contact with Kuromaru so I was shocked when he attacked the ninja. At the time he was little bigger than a fuzzball, but he knew what he was doing. He went straight for the throat and crushed the guy's windpipe. That is when I almost lost him for good."

"I collapsed when I was released from the vines and I still couldn't move from shock until Kuromaru trotted over to lick my face. Instead of my best friend I saw a rabid wolf with blood dripping from his muzzle about to savage me and I lay there on the ground and screamed. He had brutally murdered a man. How could I ever trust him again?"

"I was like that all the way back home, completely cut off from him and from anyone but sensei really. Mom had to set me down and force me to see that my dog had not been the one to kill that ninja, but that we had. We were a pack and were always responsible for each other. We were a killer who had ripped out a man's throat with our teeth to save part of the pack. Whether it was done with fangs or kunai made no difference at all. We had carried out our mission and survived, so there could be no regrets."

"That is when I completely opened up to Kuromaru and for the first time saw through his eyes, smelled what he smelled and felt his raw animal emotions. That is when I knew that even if we only had teeth and nails for weapons that we would protect each other until death. That day I finally became leader of our pack of two."

They walked a ways along the riverbank before Kushina answered, "I envy how close you two are and that you will always have a companion beside you. It's funny. My mission was similar. We had been genin for several months and were getting tired of grunt work. Going back to being a princess was starting to sound pretty good when word came about raiders on the western border. Only we knew who these guys were. They were just tenants who lost their land in the Rice Field Country. They would seize an isolated farmstead, steal all the food and drive off all the livestock."

"We begged Sensei for the mission and so we went bandit hunting. I wasn't at all worried. I was faster than any civilian and getting pretty good with the short sword. Father had given me a new tanto when I became a genin and it was just the right weight and balance for a ten year old kunoichi, well probably I had turned 11 by then. It wasn't long before we caught them in another foray."

"Our reports were correct. They were an unorganized bunch of displaced serfs who Sensei could have captured by himself in three minutes, but he made me organize the attack like it was a military campaign. The most important goal was to protect the civilians so I sent Sensei to save the people in the farmhouse. My teammates went after the guys stealing the cattle while I took the boy going into the barn."

"That's when I discovered for the first time that plans started going wrong as soon as you met the enemy. The boy was talking to a giant, two meters tall at least and carrying a double-bladed ax. I didn't want to take on both of them at once so I poked the boy in the leg to disable him and retreated outside where I could use my speed. It wasn't easy because he had at least a meter's reach advantage with that ax and there was no chance I could block his powerful strokes with my tanto. Eventually I got inside his guard and slashed his hand so he let go of his ax, then a couple of punches and a sword pommel to the back of his neck and I had my first real combat victory."

"Sensei was standing there smiling holding two bandits on his hips. I was so very pleased with myself when I told him I had one more and went back into the barn. The boy was sitting there in this huge pool of blood. My harmless little jab had nicked his femoral artery. He begged, "I'm gonna die. Please help me. Tell my Mom I..." I screamed, but he was gone before sensei even got there. I had nightmares for weeks unless I slept with Osamu-sensei or my big brother. You know, since the time my home was invaded I've killed dozens without any regrets because I meant to kill them. Most of them really needed killing. But that boy was just a couple years older than I was. Those bandits were starving and desperate and tried not to hurt anyone unnecessarily, but it was my job to protect my countrymen, plus I think I wanted to show off that I was a true ninja, not just my father's daughter."

Tsume nodded, "Yeah, I understand that. It's rough enough being daughter of a clan head. What did you do about it?"

"It was Nii-chan set me straight. He reminded me of our version of Rule 25 and gave me some emotional control exercises. He made sure I understood that second-guessing or hesitating was a sure way to die in a fight."

"Smart guy. I wish I'd known him."

"Nah, yer not his type. He liked'em soft and girly, someone for him to protect."

"Hey you! I can be as soft as the next girl. Sic her Kuromaru!"

"Stoo-bid bid-jes."

-- --

"Hiashi-sama, Team Inuzuka reporting as ordered."

"Thank you Tsume. I have a special mission for your squad. As you are aware, the Rock-nin have avoided all conflict with us since the assault on the Whirlpool Village. They appear content to keep us tied down here at minimal cost to themselves while they concentrate their forces on the Grass Country. It is time to make them pay. One thing, no disrespect to Shiranui-san, but if you would prefer a more experienced team member while working inside the enemy's territory...?"

Tsume glanced at Kushina and Kakashi, "We have complete faith in Genma. He might as well be bloodied on a small raid instead of a major battle."

-- --

They crossed the river in the dark of night and went searching for targets. "You find them, boy? Any strong jonin?"

"Bunks."

"Punks, hunh. How many?"

"Ate."

"Too many to take head on. We need to separate a couple of them. Any ideas?"

Kushina bit her thumb, "Yeh, it's been much too long. Summoning Jutsu!"

A great silver shadow loomed out of the smoke and squished her down by her shoulders. "Shina! I thought you forgot me." She folded under the weight of his paws. "Did you get smaller?"

"Nonki, you lummox, you are the one who has gotten jumbo-sized. You aren't the little fur ball I first summoned. Let me up."

Genma whistled, "Wow, the Uzumaki bear summons!"

That earned a sharp glance from Kushina. "You can't ever talk about this. I'm betting my life here."

He held up his hand in an oath, "Don't worry about me. I've kept your secret since Kumade found you out and never once blabbed."

Kakashi stroked the white fur. "More to the point, don't you think a polar bear might draw some unwanted attention?"

The bruin rumbled, "What would you prefer, a fearsome brown bear or a timid black bear?"

Kushina considered the question, "First lose the orange jacket and the Whirlpool head protector for the time being. I think a small quiet black bear would be best. Show my friends your special talent."

The bear began to shake his fur and the garment and headband disappeared. Starting at the roots, each hair began to darken until his entire coat was coal black. Tsume exclaimed admiringly, "Kumanonki, you are a wonder. With a jutsu like that a girl could save a bundle on hair dye."

-- --

"Hey, did you hear something? I think somebody is moving up the hill." The Rock-chunin came to alert and began searching for the source of the noise.

"Baka, it's just a bear. Don't make such a fuss."

"What do you think yer going to do about it? Bear. It's been months since I had any red meat. I'm having bearsteak for dinner. Ya coming?"

"Now you're talking. Captain, we'll catch up later. We're going hunting... Hey, he's disappearin' over the hill." The two tracked the bear over the first hill and up the next. They stopped short when they topped the rise and saw him scratching his back on a tree and singing.

"The bear went over the mountain. The bear went over the mountain. The bear went over the mountain to see what he could see."

One tried to flee, but Kakashi finished him before Genma even got there. The second one was trussed up in a water rope and had a giant grinning wolf sitting on his chest. Kushina slapped an adhesive patch with a small needle onto his forearm and he immediately passed out while Tsume hogtied him to Kuromaru's back. "Let's get him back for interrogation."

Kumanonki's fur was fading back to pure white. "Don't forget me again, Kushina. Your ninja games are so much fun."

"I never forgot you, not for a minute. As a matter of fact I have another idea for next time."

-- --

The intel from their captive lead to a new assignment a week later. "Shina, Shina, you were right. The supply train camped 'xactly where you said they would."

"Good job Kumanonki. Did anybody notice you?"

"Nah, nobody pays no attention to a common brown bear in the woods 'less they're hunting."

"Kakashi, are you ready?"

"Yep, all ready except... Urushi." "Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh." "Do you remember what we said about headbands?" "Yeh, yeh, no headbands, yeh." "Urushi, get rid of your headband." "Yeh, (poof) yeh, yeh." "Pack's ready Tsume."

Tsume was having her own ninken problems. "I know you want to run with them, Kuromaru, but you stand out too much. You are just too big. I promise we will probably have plenty of action on the other end. Genma, let's go get ready."

Kushina sat with an arm around Kumononki talking quietly while Kakashi huddled with his dogs. After a half hour she stood, "OK Nonki, get in and out quick before they can react and don't take any chances."

The boy directed the ninken, "Pakkun, keep your crew close on his heels. People are less likely to attack somebody's dogs than they are a wild bear so draw as much attention to yourselves as possible. Guruku, you and Uuhei and Shiba start baying as loud as you can at Otemba's signal."

-- --

The captain of the squad guarding the caravan was conscientious about his duties. He never allowed his watchmen to slack off, even though they were camped in a secure area many kilometers from the Waterfall border. It wasn't as if they were hauling anything valuable, but the supplies were important to the war effort and the dispatch pouch contained the next month's codes and orders. In any case, discipline required utmost alertness. Just last week a squad leader had to be lashed because two of his soldiers had gone AWOL while out hunting, though their teammates swore that they were loyal.

"Sir, the horses seem restless."

"Probably just a fox looking for his supper, but just in case... is that dogs I hear?"

"Yessir, and from the calls they've scented something... and getting close too. Coming straight down this trail."

"Well we can't let them bust right through our camp. Go out and turn them aside. Guard, take over this post while..."

The bear burst out of the woods on the other side of the camp, straight at the horses. He snapped the picket line they were tied to like it was silly string and the maddened animals scattered in all directions at top speed. With a pack of dogs yapping at its heels and appearing almost three meters long, the bear ran straight through the fire scattering flaming brands in all directions. The captain started towards the wagons when a greyhound leaped right over his head and two more hounds rushed past him.

Instinct drove him towards the burning weapons wagon, but reflexes threw him behind a large rock as 5000 explosive notes detonated scattering kunai, fireballs and shuriken around the clearing. Inconceivably the fireproof case must have somehow been broken open. Even while his ears were still ringing from the concussion, it dawned on him that accidents this monumentally disastrous were seldom accidental.

-- --

The ninken stopped in mid-stride and stuck their noses in the air. The bruin snuffled, "Men ahead of us. Even a human should smell the smoke on them."

Tsume grimaced, "Nonki's right. They must know a shortcut and they can tell where we are 'cause they're coming directly for us."

"Kumanonki, we can't be seen together. Go now and I'll summon you later... (poof) How did they find us?" She found a puddle and picked up a ball of water.

Seven Rock-nin landed in front of them, weapons drawn. "You are outnumbered. Surrender and return the dispatch pouch and we will let you live."

-- --

Afterwards the only thing Genma remembered about the fight was the beautiful blond kunoichi who singled him out. She charged in with kunai in both hands laughing merrily. "Aren't you a pretty, young boy with an oral fixation. I bet you never fought a genuine woman before, or kissed one either. I'll be sure to give you an actual adult kiss with plenty of tongue before I kill you so you discover what you've been missing. I assure you I'm tastier than that old needle you're chewing." It was all he could do to fend her off with his short sword.

She knocked his tanto away and pinned him to the ground with both hands trapped above his head and a kunai at his throat. Her knee began rubbing between his legs, "Too bad I don't have time to steal your cherry before I kill you." In desperation he spat.

He sat for a long time afterwards looking at her. The vitality and dangerousness which had made her so beautiful was gone from her face. Eventually Tsume found them and removed the senbon from her eye. It was coated with blood and ocular fluid and on the end were small gray pieces of brain matter. "Here, do you want your toothpick back?"

Genma's stomach rebelled and he couldn't stop vomiting down the front of his chunin vest.

**Next: **Chapter 82

Bull


	82. Bull

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 82

Bull

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you might notice if you look for the previous chapter, my Contents and Characters page has been removed by the administrator. Apparently they considered it a list in violation of the rules. I feel sad for you my readers because, while I can still look up the name of that one Sand-nin that has been bugging me, you no longer have that option.

In a related action, I have been warned to remove some of the hard R material from chapters 24, 44 and 75. While there are many other stories on this site that are nothing but sex, I have complied.

-- -- -- --

_August__ 27 – In the end, Genma handled his first kill better than I did, Nii-chan. I helped him back to the river to wash off, where he dove in and stayed on the bottom until I began to wonder if he had some water jutsu. When he eventually came up and we crossed back into Waterfall territory he finally was ready to ask about Kakashi's dog and the rest of the battle._

"So it's the dispatch case you guys want." Tsume tossed the pouch to Kushina who coated it with water. Sensing something, she turned it upside down and snipped a thread with her knife. She dug a tiny metal bead out of the seam.

"They hid a tracking charm in the stitching so they could always find its location. That's a good trick I'll have to remember." She flicked it into some brambles. "Are we going to surrender to these dolts?"

"NEVER!" The voice was low and rumbling and where Tsume had stood there were now two werewolves. Apparently she and Kuromaru hadn't spent the entire maternity leave on baby care. "Woman-Beast Clones!"

The clones charged into the fray and it was on. She saw a blond go after Genma and Kakashi hunted down the biggest guy. His hounds took on the man to one side of him and the four smaller dogs attacked a kunoichi. That left her with – a bad feeling. The Rock captain had not drawn weapons and that could only mean one thing. He did not need them. His first handsign confirmed it; she was facing Earth jutsu again, her least favorite type. All her training with Kumade had just served to confirm that while a water barrier could ground lightning or turn away fire or wind, that rock attacks would eventually smash through it.

Her ball of liquid became a water shield which stopped some stone needles. Quickly it changed into a sword as she rushed a killing stroke, only to have it blocked by a left arm covered in granite. His rock hardened punch to her stomach sent her tumbling backwards. She paused briefly to take stock of the situation. Her waterball was gone, but at least she hadn't thoughtlessly dinged Little Lady trying to hack at that impenetrable armor.

Looking around, the werewolves were both bleeding, but their opponents were in even worse shape from multiple claw marks. She was worried because Genma and the kunoichi were nowhere to be seen. That was bad. She had hoped to serve as his backup, but staying alive right now was her first priority. If she died neither Tsume nor Genma had anything to counter that rock armor. Maybe Tsunade could shatter it with one punch, but she didn't have that type of taijutsu and, unless Tsume had learned another new trick, neither did anyone else.

Teaming with Kakashi was her only hope, but he was still going to be occupied awhile. The big chunin he fought had lost a hand to the white bladed Shiroikiba, but he still had enough physical control to staunch his bleeding. Four small dogs were harrying the second kunoichi, but she remained uninjured. Kakashi's three hounds made a coordinated attack on their enemy. Guruku bit deeply into a calf muscle and the one with a black Mohawk grabbed an arm, but a kunai sliced sickeningly into the greyhound sending him tumbling into the weeds.

Kakashi screamed and reacted recklessly. The big man was blinded by a brilliant white light as he stood for a time, not yet realizing he was dead. The other man with the bloody knife tried to stab a second ninken, but instead in a flash had the right side of his body sliced off from shoulder to hip. The kunoichi turned to flee, but Kakashi's thrown kunai severed her spinal column at the base of the skull even before the dogs could catch her.

The distraction was enough to give Kushina a chance. She charged in behind a dozen shuriken aimed at face, neck, chest, gut and legs. She thought she had him when every one struck their targets, but when all twelve bounced off it was too late to dodge his punch to her cheek. She was dazed and confused when she felt stone fingers encircle her throat. She barely had the presence of mind to concentrate chakra in her neck muscles to keep it from being crushed. Few shinobi practiced such control, but for water jutsu users from the Whirlpool Village it was required. Total control of the larynx was a necessary skill taught to stay underwater for extended periods or blast torrents from their mouths. The ability may have saved her neck from being broken, but it was not enough to allow her to breathe.

She tried every submission and release technique she had ever learned, from pressing thumbs to tendons to gouging eyes to trying to break little fingers, but the hands might as well have belonged to a marble statue. She pulled a kunai and stabbed it into his soft belly. The tip broke. She opened her canteen and put a liquid edge on the knife. The blade snapped. She pulled another and used the last of her water. All armor had one weak spot necessary so the user could move properly. She jammed the kunai into his armpit. It might not reach any vital organs there but it should force him release her. Nothing.

An electric charge coursed through them both and made her drop the knife. The jonin let go with one fist, but only long enough to backhand Kakashi into a tree trunk. At that she became very quiet, closed her eyes and hung limply in the air. She couldn't defeat him. Even Kakashi's lightning couldn't hurt him. Her mind drifted back to her childhood training. She thought of Osamu-sensei's instruction.

"Kushina, you will never master water jutsu if you breath with your lungs. You must breath with your diaphragm like a singer to take in all of the oxygen possible. But even deeper inside, air is not necessary if your body is determined to use absolutely all of the oxygen available to it. To become elite you must be able to work ten minutes, fifteen minutes underwater. By slowing your body functions through meditation you will learn to go 30 minutes or longer between breaths."

"In the same way, when I produce a water torrent it does not come from the stomach. The stomach is just the location where it collects briefly. It is produced from deep inside my chakra system."

Her eyes flew open and stared into the stony gaze of the Earth captain. Her lips moved silently, "I am sorry sensei. I never really understood your words before. That is why I couldn't do it." Her fingers moved calmly and liquid gushed from her mouth through her mask directly into the stone face until his entire head was covered with a large globe of water. She watched quietly and after four minutes panic entered his eyes. He let go with one hand and tried to brush the fluid away. After five minutes bubbles appeared around his lips and he collapsed to the ground. Still she didn't try to inhale. If he had managed to crush her Adam's apple and she couldn't breath when she released the chakra at her throat, she would immediately die and he would survive to kill her friends.

Seven minutes, he was dead. Her diaphragm finally spasmed filling her lungs with life giving oxygen. Then she fainted.

-- --

"Otemba, wake up. Please wake up Otemba," Kakashi's voice was pleading. "She's conscious! Can you move? Please we need you. Uuhei's been hurt bad. Tsume says she can't stop the bleeding. Hurry!"

"Where's Genma?"

"He's OK. Can you fix the hemorrhage?"

Beside Tsume was a pile of bandages soaked in blood. Her hands were scarlet from trying to staunch the bleeding, but between her and Kuromaru they had a dozen untreated wounds of their own. "I'll take over. Kakashi, you bandage Tsume's cuts and then she can care for Kuromaru."

"But Uuhei needs me..." "Kuromaru should be first..."

"Quiet! I may be junior to both of you but I'm the closest thing you have to a medic so do what I say... Good, got them both out of my hair. Now it's just you and me Uuhei. I may not know much about treating animals, but blood is blood and it belongs inside so that's where we'll keep it, OK?"

"I... trust... you."

"Whoa, forgot you could talk. That's all right, you shouldn't talk anyhow. That kunai did a job on you. Cut from the back of the neck clear to the belly. There's the bleeder! Tsume, in my first aid kit is a needle and thread. I need a stitch in that artery. I know it's small but ninety percent of the blood is coming from it. Perfect, tie it and put another right next to it then we'll stuff it and bandage real tight. With luck he should last until we get back to camp."

Pakkun came padding over, "Uuhei, it is time to return to the pack."

"No!" Kakashi was frantic, "Otemba you got to stop them. Dogs ain't like Minato's frogs that knows medicine or your bears that cured that burnt Samurai Bear of your brother's. They'll just lick the wound and bring him food and if'n he can't eat he knows he ain't good for the pack and he'll just crawl off and die."

"Shh Kakashi. You can't make another thinking being do something against his morals and call yourself his friend." She sat down on the ground cross-legged and Pakkun came over and put his paws on her knee so they stood face to face. "Ninken, I respect the Way of the Pack, but even though I have no way to prevent Uuhei from returning if that is his desire, I will do whatever is in my power to keep that from happening. In order to prevent his life from gushing away, I packed gauze around his bleeding blood vessels and bandaged him shut. If he should go back with you and continue to live, soon that gauze will fester and putrefy if it is not promptly removed. In that case he would surely die because of my first aid and I would blame myself forever. Please do not cause me this pain."

"I get it, Sweetheart. So we let you care for Uuhei to make you feel better rather than just going against our traditions. Works for me. The Great Dogs already consider us apostate. Why not one more renegade move. So Boss, summon me tomorrow and we'll work out some improved battle plans."

Kakashi looked away, "I can't. I mean I'll summon you back to check on Uuhei, but you can't fight anymore. It was one thing to have you tracking someone, but you shouldn't have to fight for humans. I mean you aren't Great Dogs. You aren't strong enough to battle against ninjas. You... you just get in my way!"

Guruko turned his back. "Come Pakkun. If that is the way he thinks of us it is time to leave."

-- --

They had crossed the river back into the Waterfall Country when she went to check on the unconscious patient in Kakashi's arms. "Uuhei seems fine. I don't think the trip has hurt him too badly. What are you going to do about your ninken?"

"I told you, they just get in the way. I don't need them."

"It couldn't be that you are afraid they will get hurt again."

"Rubbish. They are just ninja tools, weapons. When you no longer need a tool or a weapon is broken you throw it away. It's stupid to keep useless things that don't advance the mission. They are better off without me... I mean I don't need them anymore."

"Of course, a totally expected, steel hearted decision which has absolutely no relationship to the fact that for the last two years the only beings in this world who you have allowed yourself to care about are your dogs, and now that one is hurt you want to break those bonds too. I know that pain. I understand that desire to never be hurt again by the death of a precious one, but life always involves loss. It also contains a good portion of joy and love if you will allow it. Even if you don't care about anyone else on Earth, Kaka-chan, you will never be able to protect your ninken by pretending you don't love them."

As she walked away she thought she heard a very soft whisper, "But I do care about you, Kushina-chan."

-- --

"Otemba, is Uuhei OK? Will he live?"

"Well Shizune did a lot of griping about 'Amateur surgeons who shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a patient', but he has been healed and they took the time to heal the swelling and bruising on my face, in case anybody is interested in that, arigatou. He can go home with the ninken as long as he rests and they leave his bandages in place."

"Oh Kami, thank you. I'm sorry Otemba, forgive me. I'm supposed to be the genius, the elite Hatake, but I was too weak and slow and almost got both you and the dogs killed. I had a free shot with lightning jutsu at the back of that Rock-captain and couldn't do squat. Earth is supposed to be weak against electric attacks. Instead he shrugged it off like nothing. How useless!"

"I think maybe I know why. To defeat armor that tough requires a focused strike like Tsunade's. Your electric assaults just send a charge through your opponents. That's fine in most cases but doesn't really do a lot of damage unless you manage to electrocute them or set them on fire. Natural lightning is different. It concentrates its bolt in one location blowing it apart. Find a way to pinpoint the charge into a small area like you do with chakra on your sword and smashing rock will be simple."

"YES, I can do that! Elemental recomposition and shape manipulation... I'll call it Lightning Ball, no that's dumb. Lightning Spear, better. How about Lightning God, yes? Or Zeus's Lance, or Raijin's Drum."

"Maybe we should invent the jutsu before you worry about naming it. Flash has been working on improving shape manipulation of his slingshot since I met him and hasn't got it perfected yet. First though, here comes Shizune and the orderlies carrying Uuhei."

Kakashi summoned Pakkun who immediately went over to the stretcher and sniffed all around. "Yep, you'll live. They patched you good."

Shizune snorted loudly, "So nice to get a second opinion from a higher authority."

The greyhound lowered his head stiffly, "I thank you Sensei and you Otemba-senpai. I know I would not have survived without you both."

Kakashi turned away, "So now you two can go."

"Not likely Buster." Pakkun's sarcastic tone was cutting, "Don't think you can ditch us that easy just because you turned coward." He lifted a front leg and nipped a toe with his canine teeth before slamming the paw to the ground. When the smoke cleared they were surrounded by the pack.

Guruko padded forward, "Kashi, friend, we were as disappointed as you were by our performance in that battle. After long discussion it was determined that we would never be able to fight like the Great Kuromaru of the Tsume pack unless we quickly became bigger and stronger. And so... Urushi, you are supposed to come over here."

"Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh yeh, new muscle."

Shizune gushed, "Oh, there's a tiny puppy riding on your back. How cute."

Kushina picked him up and cradled him, "A bulldog I think. What is your name, little one?"

"Bu-ru. Goin' be ni-ja."

Guruko gave him a lick, "He might not look like much yet but he has the right attitude and within a year he will be the size of a bull, hence his name."

Pakkun continued, "We figured out that even if we can't bring a ninja down that if we are strong enough to hold him that you can do the rest. So what do you think Otemba? It seems we need a new boss, so do you want to sign our scroll and become our pack Alpha?"

Kakashi panicked, "What? You can't do that. You've always been my ninken."

"What we need is a boss who will trust us to live and fight and die like the nin-dogs we have always wanted to be. If you can't deal with that then we are no good for each other."

"Onegai, please forgive me. I trust you, I need you, I always want to be part of the pack."

Kakashi disappeared beneath a tidal wave of joyful ninken.

**Next: **Chapter 83

Turtle

Raijin – Shinto god of thunder and lightning who causes thunder with his drums.


	83. Turtle

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 83

Turtle

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In order to be able to provide my treasured readers with my "Contents and Characters" page, I have spent the last week designing a new webpage to hold that material. If you would like to look up a ninja or see what young Kushina really looks like, go to my Profile and click on Homepage. Arigatou, Starshipw.

-- -- -- --

_September 11 – Chouza and Roteki had baby boy, Chouichi Akimichi. Good thing Kobushi females are made for nursing babies, Nii-chan, because child could suck cow dry. Big eater. K says should have waited four days until his birthday. Never seen him so excited about anything but a battle. Thinks 10th birthday means people stop babying him, holding him back from big fights. Not likely. Lording my age over him is the only way I have to stay ahead of the prodigy._

_--Later – Just got word. Hiashi sending Tsume, Kakashi, Shizune and me back to Konoha for special assignment._

Sarutobi scraped the cinders out of his pipe. "This year the Suna Chunin Exam is to begin in two weeks. Due to certain circumstances we are only sending one team to this year's test. For this reason, only those with the highest recommendations from their senseis have been chosen to participate. Might Guy, you have been recommended by Hamaki, however neither he nor any other jonin can be spared for a whole month, so I am sending Tsume along to train you."

Something struck Kushina as wrong with that statement. Even in wartime, bringing up the next generation of shinobi was always the top priority in the Leaf Village. Wasn't that what the Will of Fire was all about? She opened her mouth, but an imperceptible flick of the Hokage's finger closed it. Father had taught her that when a leader does not want to discuss a subject, pressing it was a bad idea. If he had an explanation, she would hear it later.

"Uchiha Obito, Minato has given you his highest praise. We all expect great things from you. For the next month Hatake Kakashi will serve as your sensei. Listen to him well. Lady Tsunade has advocated Shizune. Otemba will see that you are properly prepared. You leave in two days. Contestants dismissed, senseis stay behind for a moment."

As the genin filed out, Kushina swelled almost to bursting with questions. It was all she could do to hold her tongue until after the Hokage spoke. "As you have all indicated in your various ways, there is more to this assignment than it is necessary for the contestants to know at this time. I appreciate that you withheld your objections until now, though it would be a good idea for Otemba to practice following Kakashi's example when it comes to hiding your emotions behind a neutral countenance. Ah, I believe the other three hidden members of your team have arrived so we can begin."

-- --

Blankets were spread on the ground beneath the trees on Training Ground 5. The only sound of fighting today came as loud exclamations from Might Guy as he showed Obito Uchiha some new taijutsu holds. "Here's a superb combination move I learned from Otemba to work with a teammate. Come at me like you've got a weapon. Now I go down, kick with both legs to sweep your arms outward leaving you wide open to my kunai or my partner's attack. Now you do it."

Shizune yelled, "Might Guy, this is Kakashi's birthday party, not a training session. Now let Obito come eat some fish before it gets cold. I don't know how Namida put up with him all these years."

"Broiled? Got any hot sauce?"

Kushina laughed, "No, this saury is prepared like Kakashi wants it, though for me a few more spices would make it tastier. Birthday Boy, come get some miso soup while it is still warm."

Five month old Hana was already enjoying herself, seeing how much soup she could get on herself and Tsume compared to the amount she actually ate. Being of a carnivorous nature, she seemed to relish the small flakes of fish she held squashed in her fists much more. Kushina sensed a sadness in the mother. It had to be hard not knowing what she would miss as her daughter passed more milestones while they were gone over the next month.

The boys squabbled as they plopped down to eat. Kakashi berated Obito for almost setting the blanket ablaze with a fire jutsu while trying to reheat the soup tureen. The argument got really heated as Kakashi insisted on being called sensei and might have continued all day if Kushina had not suggested that the pack join the party. Soon each ninken had its own piece of broiled saury and a slice of birthday cake. Bull was into everything, exploring this strange world of human parties. For his part, Kakashi continued to insist that he did not like sweets, as Kushina reached over to brush the crumbs from his second piece of cake off his mask.

Kakashi opened his presents. It might not be fair to blame the youngsters for a lack of imagination considering the short notice on which the party was arranged and the fact that he was much richer than the rest of them put together, but Kakashi would not need to buy any more kunai or shuriken for awhile. He showed more tact and restraint than she credited him for when he opened the well used kunai wrapped in newspaper. He peered closely at the edge, then sliced the newspaper end to end. "Thank you, Guy. You have finished this blade much sharper than any of these other factory weapons."

While Kakashi opened a scroll on the treatment of canine injuries from Tsume and Hana, Kushina put an arm around the shoulders of a green jumpsuit. "Senpai, that's the first time he's ever acknowledged me."

"He grew up much differently than you did. He always had all the material possessions he could want and new techniques always came easy to him. His father knew that and so the only manner he could win his dad's approval was through dedicated effort and perfection. That is why he appreciated your present. He recognized the fine workmanship and extra effort that went into it."

"Yes, he is my eternal rival! No one will ever train harder than me and the power of youth!"

"Maybe just slightly less enthusiasm would work too."

"Hey Otemba-chan, it's yer turn to give me some kunai."

"Silly child, you should know me better than that. I have been planning this for a month. I had to special order it from the top tailor in the Leaf Village." She spread eight packages in front of the dogs. "Ninken, open the presents." They all scrambled through the paper with claws and fangs.

Pakkun marveled, "Coats? Otemba-chan, you bought us coats."

"Kumanonki always liked his orange jacket, so I thought these would be nice for the pack. I had to guess at the sizes. I'm really not sure what colors you see, but I like a nice bright blue. I think it goes well even with orange."

Buru pawed at a white circle on the back. "Whatzis?"

Pakkun humphed grumpily, "I'll have to teach the rest of you to read. That emblem, kiddy, contains the word Henohenomoheji. If you look, the characters are arranged in the shape human children use to make a scarecrow's face. Get it? Kakashi means scarecrow means we are marked as Kakashi's Pack means the big dunce can't dump us again when the going gets rough. Pretty slick, Otemba-chan."

"Well Kakashi, sorry you didn't get more shuriken?"

He threw his arms around her waist and buried his face in her bosom, "I love it, I love it Otemba." He looked up and whispered, "Thank you, Kushina-chan."

-- --

Kuromaru flicked his head back toward the trees. Kushina had gotten fairly good at reading his body language and so was not surprised to glimpse a Leaf ANBU fading back into the forest. They were entering the Land of Rivers much further south this time than on her trip to the Bird Country. She found it a pleasant land in late summer, hot in the many valleys they crossed which carried the water down from the Rain Country, cooler up in the hills. Putting on her Oharashi hat, she disapproved of so much fertile land going fallow when there was enough free bottom land for crops and grassy hills for flocks and herds to feed the continent.

Tsume explained that the area had once been more densely settled before the ninja wars, but people had mostly fled during the fighting between the Sand and Leaf. Due to lack of a ninja village and a weak Daimyo, the population remained concentrated at protected enclaves in the north and ports in the south. About the only industry in the area was a little mining.

"Tsume, what is wrong with Kuromaru?"

"He smells something strange and disturbing. Genin, scout ahead, but make sure that you aren't seen. Report back immediately. Go!"

"Shouldn't one of us go with them?"

"Not necessary, Otemba. It will be a good surveillance exercise for them to practice working together. It seems a new business has opened along the road."

It was not long before Might Guy came running back alone, shouting loudly, "Senseis, hurry. You gotta see this it's outstanding. I never smelled such a wonderful aroma in my life. My mom's a great cook but she never made nothing that smells this good."

They gathered up Obito and Shizune hiding in the trees and made their way to a brand new inn located alongside the road. A short, broad woman was standing in the doorway saying farewell to a group of red-faced workmen. "Goodbye. Come on back your next day off and be sure to tell all your friends in the mines... Hello travelers, welcome to our curry shop. Husband! we really need to decide on a name! I am Sansho and I will be your waitress while my husband Kaoru cooks the most delicious curry in the whole River Country. If you need a place to stay we have rooms upstairs."

Tsume was about to say thank you when Guy interrupted, "Wow lady, you are fat. When are you going to calve?"

Shizune pounded him on the head, "Stupid baka idiot, you don't say a pregnant woman is going to calve! Forgive him Sansho-san. I think he was born in a cattle shed. Have you had a prenatal examination? I am a trained medic from the Leaf Village."

"How wonderful. There is a local woman who acts as a midwife and the Katabami gold mine has a technician, but he isn't good for much but setting broken bones, so my baby would appreciate a professional checkup. Aren't you rather young to be studying medicine?"

They all sat down at a low table while Kushina vouched for Shizune's medical expertise. Soon Kaoru came over balancing seven dishes on his arms, shoulders and head. Kushina looked at her plate with a large pile of rice next to a steaming dark mass of vegetables and sauce and enough spices to make her eyes burn. Kuromaru sniffed his bowl on the floor, stuck his tail between his legs and whined piteously.

Guy tied his napkin around his neck, picked up his plate and a spoon, took a huge bite and chewed slowly. Nothing happened for about five seconds, but then beads of sweat began rolling down his forehead, his face turned scarlet and he screamed, "Wow-ow-ow! I have never tasted anything so heavenly! You gotta try this."

Kushina held her breath as she lifted her spoon to her mouth. The first thing she tasted was flavor more intense than any she had ever before experienced. Then the heat filled her mouth. She drained her water glass and grabbed for Guy's, but Tsume had reached across the table and beaten her to it. She panted, "It's good, but this curry is so hot it could bring the dead back to life."

Sansho was overjoyed, "Husband, did you hear? Otemba-san has named our shop for us. From now on we will call it the Curry of Life."

Guy's plate was half empty. "Yay, The Curry of Life. I challenge you all to an eating contest."

Obito's head was down between his knees as he wheezed. Shizune's hand was shaking so badly that rice was scattering across the table. Kakashi sighed in resignation and slipped a spoonful beneath his mask. His eyes crossed as his forehead blazed. "I surrender, please. You win."

"I won, I won! My current record is one victory versus four defeats," he stood with one foot propped on the table, both thumbs in the air, and a glittering smile marred only by two missing baby molars, "and my triumph over my rival is due to the power of curry!"

-- --

Drool was running down Rock Lee's chin while Neji and TenTen were sweating unnaturally. Naruto hurriedly gulped down his iced tea while Sai looked on uncomprehendingly.

-- --

Tsume sent Guy to scout ahead to the next river crossing. She and Kushina were doing their best not to get irritated with his cheerfulness and energy, but he had slept peacefully through the night while they had spent what should have been their bedtime standing in line in front of the outhouse. Kakashi did not even try to be civil to him and the genin were in a vicious mood. They needed to reach the Wind Country border by noon if they were to get to Suna by nightfall and the frequent potty breaks that resulted from a curry breakfast were keeping them behind schedule.

They arrived at the river, but Guy was not around. A bedraggled Kuromaru roused long enough to point downstream before sinking back into lethargy. Kushina placed her hands on the water and finally stuck her head beneath the surface. Very faintly she heard someone calling for help. She raised back up, "I heard something about being caught in a net and drowning. Let's go."

Obito grumbled, "Couldn't we just let the doofus drown?" It was a measure of the state of Kakashi's stomach that he skipped the opportunity to berate Obito and instruct him on the requirement that, barring another assignment, ninjas should render assistance to those in need.

A short distance downriver they spied Guy submerged to his neck sawing at an old abandoned fishnet. Kushina spurted forward until Tsume ordered, "Wait, let him do this himself."

"Why Tsume?"

"He's my student. Train your own pupil however you want." Slowly she walked over to where Guy was floundering in the water. "The more expensive fishnets are imbued with chakra to make them tough and resistant to damage by giant fish. Even though it is old, it will still be very difficult for you to cut unless you run chakra into your kunai to sharpen it. Focus like you do when water walking and make an edge with it."

His forehead wrinkled in concentration as he sliced away and a string snapped. In triumph he momentarily lost focus, but quickly settled down to cutting threads, first one at a time, then in groups, and finally in long slashes. He disappeared beneath the surface and Kushina knelt to monitor his progress. There was something down there with him. He emerged gasping with something large and round in his arms. As they watched, a snake head poked out of the shell. "It's about time. How long am I supposed to hold my breath? I don't have gills you know."

"I'm sorry, Ninkame. I tried to hurry."

"And you, Doggirl, how is it you are too good to help save me from drowning?"

"I had every confidence that my student would successfully complete his mission."

"Your student? Not any more. From now on I will be teaching Maito-san turtle taijutsu. Now that shell-rotted chakra net is destroyed, I have to go home. Student Maito, I am in your debt." (Poof)

Tsume ranted, "Of all the mutant, arrogant teenage turtle ninjas... No more delays. We will be lucky to reach the Wind border by one o'clock."

-- --

"Finally. Down there is the last river crossing. Enjoy the green vegetation. It is the last you will see for over a month." Kuromaru began growling. "Wait... There is someone with a huge chakra hiding on that island in the middle of the river. Teams of two, spread out." Something was very wrong. She didn't remember even a sandbar at this river crossing, let alone a large, tall island. With a brief hand signal she sent Kuromaru to join Shizune on the left flank while Kushina ran out onto the water.

Kushina didn't bother to bend down. Through her feet she was able to sense something ancient and powerful, though in no way inimical like a tailed demon. She found that she wasn't surprised when the whole island began to turn. Majestically, a reptile head rose above her on a long neck and a gaping mouth opened.

"Which one of you two-leggers would be the one styled the Maito of Gai?"

**Next: **Chapter 84

Turtle King

Kaoru = Fragrant


	84. Turtle King

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 84

Turtle King

_September 21 – This world is full of powers, Nii-chan, both large and small, kind and evil. Some few express an interest in the affairs of men. Most take notice only when humans impact their own activities. For a young person to be signaled out by name by one of the supreme powers is a moment of extraordinary danger, yet also of extreme opportunity._

"Oh Great Tortoise, in what way could such a young boy be of concern to such a mighty being?" Kushina gathered water beneath her feet in the vain hope that a large enough jutsu would allow the others to escape if things turned hostile.

"Female, why do you think to stand between King Garapagosu and this two-legger Maito? Is it your hatchling?"

"Mighty King Garapagosu-sama, he is our student and as ninjas we are sworn to protect those in our charge."

The giant beak lowered until she felt his cool breath blowing her hair. "So this is a ninja such as my son wishes to be." Suddenly the ball of water she had gathered under her feet disappeared from her control and she plummeted beneath the surface. Soaking wet, she bobbed back to the top and was relieved to still be able to climb up and stand again. "Hmmph, weak chakra control, but brave enough I guess. When he asked to be called Ninkame, I thought it was just a phase that he would outgrow, but I guess now it can't be helped."

Guy rushed forward, "Oh, are you Ninkame's Daddy? I didn't 'spect you to be so big. Did you bring it?"

"Ah, there is the Maito. I can tell by the lovely color of its coverings and the pleasing shape of the fur on its head." He opened his gaping beak and a giant tongue rolled out revealing a large summoning scroll that spread onto a liquid podium which rose from the river. Kushina urged Guy ahead and showed him how to sign the contract in blood, then rolled it up and handed it to him. It was almost as big as he was.

Kakashi said softly, "We can't take that into the Sand."

Tsume nodded, "Great King Turtle, our village has a rule that summoning scrolls must only be controlled by those who have attained the advanced rank of jonin. It would be best if you or one of your underlings acted as scrollkeeper until Might Guy reaches maturity. This is for the protection of the scroll and the safety of the signer as well as that of your country and herd."

Faster than it seemed possible for something so large, the huge creature loomed over Tsume threateningly. "Dog! If you would address us do it properly. We are never called a herd as if we were cattle. My home is the Nest and a group of turtles is properly termed a Bale. Mistake me again at your own risk." Turtle and scroll exploded into a choking cloud of smoke and the river rushed in to fill the void he left. Kushina barely managed to keep her footing and Kakashi leaped into the air only to be smacked by a wave. The others were dragged underwater and came up separately.

Guy commented unnecessarily, "Wow, I think Ninkame's Daddy has a temper."

-- --

It had grown too late to reach Suna that day without running full out, so they crossed the river and walked for a couple of hours before making camp in a copse of green trees beside a nice quiet stream near the edge of the desert. Kushina started by instructing Guy on the summoning of turtle eggs, then traded off with Kakashi so she could go shoot waterballs for Shizune to dodge. While fixing dinner, Tsume would bend down and toss rocks high in the air for Obito to scorch with fireballs. Kuromaru stealthily wandered the camp prepared to pounce on any genin too fixated on their training to keep track of other dangers in their surroundings.

"I did it, I did it! Look Otemba!" Guy came running over with a sea turtle hatchling in his hands.

"How cute. She just hatched. See Guy, she still has beach sand on her. I always feel so sorry for them. A high percentage of babies are eaten by gulls and crabs or other predators on the beach or in the shallows before they reach the open ocean. This one doesn't look strong enough to make it."

"Not fair! I gotta help her so she lives." He went over to his bulging backpack, pulled out a black pot, unscrewed the lid and stuck his finger in. He offered it to the coin sized turtle who nipped at it and froze stiff. Suddenly her flippers were a blur as she skittered out of Guy's hands, sped across the camp and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now I think she will make it fine."

"If she is headed the right direction, on some beach there will be a gull with roadburn up its back. If instead she's headed inland she might beat us to the Sand Village." Tsume was looking at the pot, "What is that stuff?"

"Sansho-san gave me some extra curry to bring along for a snack. Anybody else want some?" He stuck the pot in the fire to reheat and continued his practice between stirs. Most often he would get an egg, but whenever it was an actual hatchling he fed it some Curry of Life and sent it back powered up to run the gauntlet to the ocean. When the black goo in the pot began bubbling he gave a last stir and lifted a large spoonful to his lips.

"Wowee! It's even better a day old. Wooo, Summoning Jutsu!"

"Well Maito, I must say I'm pleased to see you again today. I was told it usually takes about a week to learn to summon the correct entity whom you desire."

"Hey Ninkame, you want some curry? The hatchlings like it."

Kakashi was nonplussed. "It took me three days of constant training to summon Guruku a second time."

Kushina couldn't decide whether she was frowning or laughing, "Six days for Nonki."

Kakashi asked, "Do you mind if I try this stuff again?" He held his breath and slipped a large bite of curry beneath his mask. "Ah, ah, ah, Lightning Jutsu!"

Afterwards Kushina remembered a flash of light and laying in the dirt with her hair frizzed out in a giant Afro. Obito was screaming at Kakashi, and Kuromaru, with sparks fizzing in his fur, was barking wildly. The turtle, with smoke rising from a singed scorch spot on his shell, stuck his beak millimeters away from the mask. "I don't think I like you very much."

-- --

"Gai-sensei is the best! No one ever mastered Summoning Jutsu in one day." Neji and TenTen just looked on as Lee continued to brag, but even Neji seemed to have an extra twinkle of pride in his white eyes.

"Sakura-chan, could you see what the Hokage had Kushina and Kakashi doing that he wouldn't tell the genin about?"

"Sure Naruto, I'll pick up the mission reports on my way over here tomorrow afternoon."

Naruto didn't think anything else about it since the next day was busy. Team Naruto had an assignment repairing a farmer's barn roof for the winter and they got back late, so he was surprised when a very unhappy Sakura came storming into his apartment. "That ancient dried up, anal retentive bastard wouldn't let me have the scrolls. Said without the Fifth's signature only a jonin could check them out and genin couldn't read them at all."

"That's not fair! We have as much right to our history as anybody else."

Neji offered, "I'll get the scrolls tomorrow, but as far as the genin... Konohamaru, you can appeal to Tsunade-sama if you wish, but you know we have done our best to not give anyone reason to take official notice of our bookclub. Some of the higher-ups might be looking for grounds to interfere."

Sakura nodded, "Lady Tsunade has to fight with the council nearly every day. I hate to do anything to cause her more problems."

"Monkey farts! I guess we'll go for a walk or something tomorrow evening, but it's still not fair."

_September 28 – The results of the first test have been posted. It was much different than the Leaf test I took, Nii-chan. No intense psychological pressures, no band of examiners trying to catch you cheating, no impossible Jonin rank problems, just questions every good chunin should know and one old lady test monitor who sat up front reading and would quietly point her gnarled finger at you and order you to leave for the tiniest infraction. One burly Rain-genin tried to argue with her. Shizune couldn't say exactly what she did, but it appeared he suffered from a painful sudden onset heart arrhythmia which continued until his teammates carried him out of the exam room. It appears there is good reason that Chiyo-sensei is feared even among medical ninjas._

_ Luckily Shizune's perfect score and Obito's high one were enough to drag Gai's pathetic marks into the top 20 teams allowed to participate in today's race._

Shizune was nervous. She had no misconceptions concerning her abilities. She knew that medically and in ninjutsu and genjutsu there were dozens of ways in which she was better than the boys and might save their very lives. Heck, they wouldn't even be in the second round if it wasn't for her perfect test. She also recognized that while running cross country through the Desert of Wind in the hottest part of the day, she would be a liability. She knew all about the amazing Uchiha stamina and for Guy, well this was something he might do to himself if he failed to hit a target 50 times in a row.

The boys were already waiting in the hallway along with their guards. The guards were supposed to keep the Leaf, Waterfall and Grass contestants separated from the ones from the Rain. The genin from the Bear and Rice Field Countries uncomfortably had the rooms in between. Obito mumbled, "So this is why the Hokage only sent us. We're political pawns."

Kakashi lectured him, "It may be a fact that the Third would have skipped this Exam all together if it would not have offended our sometime Sand allies. Be grateful you have this opportunity instead of waiting another six months for the next examination."

Tsume added, "Very true, but remember that you will risk your life during this test. The fact that we are at war makes you a target. Always watch your back and protect your teammates. Let's go."

They passed through the dusty pre-dawn streets of Sunagakure and out the deep cleft in solid rock that protected the entrance to the village. With no possibility of concealment she finally got a good look at their shadow. An ANBU always appeared any time Kakashi left the dormitory. Whether to keep him from being attacked by random angry Sand-nin or to kill him at the first excuse was unclear.

The contestants gathered near a large tent in a camp which was set up for the race monitors. Kushina counted ten Sand teams, three from the Rain and two each from the Bear and Grass and one from the Waterfall and Rice Field. One Rain sensei standing near her looked familiar. She wondered if they might have tried to kill each other at some time in the Waterfall Country or during the Whirlpool invasion.

She was shocked to recognize someone else. One of the Star-genin was coming toward them. "Are you Hatake Kakashi who helped rescue the people from the Whirlpool when we were invaded? My name is Shioji and I figure I owe you my life. I was in my last year of school when the attack started so when we had to evacuate the Village I was in charge of the littler kids. Some Cloud creeps almost caught us before you and some other Leaf guys killed them. You were so young and strong, I vowed right then that wherever my new home was I'd become a ninja like you strong enough to make the Princess Kushina-Oharashi proud when she recovers from killing the Demon Fox and returns from the Land of the Great Bears to be our new Shippuuden. My Star teammates Hotarubi-kun and Natsuhi-chan promise to help too."

Kakashi glanced over at Kushina's moist eyes, "You owe me nothing. It was an assignment which I carried out at the behest of my Hokage. However, I'm sure wherever she is that your Princess appreciates your loyalty and wishes you and your teammates good luck in the tournament." He received an elbow in the back. "Oh, uh, how are your people doing in their new home?"

"The Hoshikage has been very generous and the neighboring villagers helped raise our houses and plow our fields. They love tales of the Uzumaki bear summons and the Princess and the Fox Demon. They were glad to have me become a genin and appreciate my water jutsus, but they won't allow any of us outsiders to take star training..."

"Shiogi!" Hotarubi interrupted sharply.

"I gotta big mouth. Your students are our opponents and I shouldn't even hint at our secrets. Arigatou."

They bowed politely and walked off, only to be intercepted by a tall Rain-nin. "You are mighty chummy with those Leaf queers. It is time for you Star punks to pick a side. Just remember, this is a dangerous race and accidents can happen to those who choose wrong."

Natsuhi was instantly in his face, "The fact we are neutral just means we can pick our own friends from those friendly to us. Don't think for a second we can be pushed around by the likes of you. Anyone who tries to cause us accidents will witness the true strength of the Star Village and end up D-E-A-D."

Kunai were drawn. Tsume grabbed Kakashi by the sleeve and Kushina had an arm around Guy's neck, but the impending fight was interrupted by a fierce desert wind and a blinding cloud of dust. A tall, distinguished looking older gentleman with bushy eyebrows appeared at the center of the storm. "I have given no one permission to draw weapons. My sister indicated that all participants would be well versed in shinobi rules. That does not appear to be the case. Baki, dock Rain Team 2 and Star Team 1 one starting position each."

"Hai, Ebizou-sama."

"It is not the intent of this race that there be unnecessary deaths among the contestants, but rest assured that there will be many of you killed today. Some will be taken by the desert, more by your rivals. In normal times there are no rules other than try to be one of the first four teams to retrieve your flags from the midpoint rest station and return to this point. However, this test is a substitute for war and not an excuse to bring your war into our land. Therefore it will not be allowed for members of more than one squad to combine forces to attack another. Others will be limited to providing aid to the injured. Violators will be assessed a time penalty by the race monitors and may be disqualified. Those who don't mind the prospect of dieing must now sign their liability waivers and exchange them for numbered cloths which you must wear at all times."

They came out of the tent wearing numbers 46, 47, and 48 pinned to their chests. It could have been worse since it was only Shizune's perfect test score which placed them ahead of two other teams who had the same combined marks. On top of that they were actually starting in 15th place due the Rain team's penalty. That meant they would need to watch their backs, but it was better than having the baddies out in front setting traps.

Shizune looked around. 20 teams, 14 ahead of them, have to make up a minimum of 11 minutes without dieing or collapsing from thirst and exhaustion. She began shaking. The odds were just too steep.

"Huddle up." Obito draped his arms around them and they put their heads together. "Guy, you are the best tracker so you lead off. Shizune in the middle. Concentrate on sensing. Most of these guys don't have enough chakra to make it easy, but do your best. I'll handle rear-guard and security. Avoid unnecessary fights because we need to make up time. It would be silly to defeat fifteen teams and still come in fifth. Let's win for our village and families."

Guy jumped in the air with his fist raised, "Yes, by the youthful power of the Leaf's Will of Fire we will be victorious!"

Tsume slapped her hand to her forehead, "By all the dogs in heaven, the idiot is going to get them all killed."

The young chunin named Baki announced, "Sand 1 on the line. Rice 1 on deck and Star 1 on standby. First team... GO!"

**Next: **Chapter 85

Desert of Wind

Garapagosu = Galapagos

Shioji = Sea Route


	85. Desert of Wind

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 85

Desert of Wind

_September 28 – I have never done this, Nii-chan. I have been a figurehead general passing orders to hundreds of troops. I have been a strategist making plans on which thousands of lives hung in the balance. I have been a squad leader fighting desperate battles side by side with my closest friends. But I have never before been a teacher sending a student out to face death and not been able to do a demon-blasted thing to protect her. I fear for Shizune... and for Guy and Obito too._

"Wait."

"We can't stop, Guy. The Rain is less than a minute behind us."

"Listen. There is fighting ahead."

"Up the hill and go around them. We can't get mixed up in other people's battles. It's not even allowed." They ran along the ledge and came to a vantage point where they could see the fight. "Sand against Waterfall but... They aren't fighting each other!" Out of a ravine boiled a hoard of giant spiders. A cyclone whipped through the arachnids ripping off legs and water spikes pierced multi-faceted eyes, but still more came.

One boy, twice as large as the others was smashing spiders with his fists until he was bitten and went down. Shizune wailed, "He was a Kobushi, one of Chouza-senpai's cousins. Can't we do something?"

Obito cursed, "No blast it. There is no time. We have to keep moving. Guy take Shizune and head out. I'll catch up in a minute." Shizune kept looking back until she saw flames leaping above the hills. She counted to three before she heard the echoing call of "Dragon Fire, Wall of Flames!"

"Obito-kun, thank Kami. Did you save them."

"At least two contestants are missing, but I crisped a lot of spiders and drove the rest back down their hole. I also set the pass on fire before the Rain got there so it should slow them down some. A monitor showed up with a med team as soon as the spiders were gone, but I found something else." He handed Shizune a cloth with a blue number 15 on it.

She calculated, "Another one. The fifth team was Sand 3, so if three teams are out we are up to twelfth place."

Guy offered, "We weren't the only ones to take the path over the hill. At least two other teams did too."

"Probably heard fighting like we did."

They passed through a lifeless ghost town, but didn't stop. It was unlikely there was anything useful enough to waste seconds on that had not already been scavenged. From the signs on the rickety assay office, at one time it had been a prosperous mining village that had been abandoned to the desert when the veins of ore played out.

The track lead off the plateau into a green swale where a spring watered some marsh grasses and an oasis pond. Their parched mouths tried unsuccessfully to salivate at the vision of the sun shimmering brightly off the water. On the far side of the pond stood a Grass-genin. "Are ya here ta fight us?"

Obito answered, "We will fight if we must, but there are a lot of teams we have to catch so we would rather just get a drink and keep running."

"Good. Don' wanna fight no Leaf nohow." He plopped down awkwardly between his teammates holding his stomach.

Shizune looked up from examining the pond. "The water is contaminated with heavy metals, in the ppm range for arsenic and cyanide. I would have to do tests to be more accurate. It must be mine tailings leaching into the groundwater. Those guys should be OK with treatment, but they are allies and the Rain might kill them for the fun of it."

"Oh pinkeye. Hurry and hide them in the tall grasses."

Shizune gave them each a pill, "You will be fine, just don't drink any more water. I'll send the medics back for you." She ran to catch up to Obito and Guy. As she reached the top of the rise she looked around to see the Rain ninjas stop at the oasis. Five minutes later they came upon three red faced Sand-genin lying in the shade of a boulder. "Here, take this chelation pill. It will help excrete the metals and break down the cyanogen."

"Why? Couldna been the waw-er. Checked like told. Bugs flyin' round."

"Yes it was the water, at less than a lethal dose, though any combination of arsenic and cyanide is nasty. Biologic warnings may not always be accurate since life persists in the unlikeliest places. Maybe the desert insects have adapted to low levels of heavy metals. You should be OK. Nobody wants to make an enemy of the Sand by murdering injured genin."

The desert changed again into drifting dunes which erased their steps almost as soon as they made them. Obito mused, "Two more out and we aren't even halfway. Tenth place, but with the delays I figured the Rain could have caught us by now."

"Maybe they took a big drink back at the pond and now float there as a warning sign for everybody else." "Not likely for a water-nin." "Otemba-sensei would never fall for that." "No way they are as good as Otemba-chan."

They paused at the crest of a high dune and looked back. "Six black dots, two minutes behind, moving together. How is that possible? Damnation... They ambushed the squad behind them so they could join forces with the last Rain team."

"They can't do that. They'll get kicked out."

"The monitors aren't everywhere, Guy, if we aren't alive to complain. Besides they could just tag-team us or one group could keep us occupied while the other passes us. Meanwhile they got six pair of eyes looking out for danger."

They raced across the dunes through the hottest part of the morning, but every time they reached the peak of a ridge and looked back, the black dots were larger and closer. "Obito, wait. Shizune is falling behind."

They went back and helped her up the slope. "Maybe it's time to take one."

"Too soon. We aren't even half done. I need to save my second one for the final sprint."

"Take a soldier pill and give me one too. We won't make it to the final sprint if we don't. Guy?"

"I've got something better than a soldier pill." He reached over his shoulder and pulled a black pot out of his knapsack and unscrewed the lid as he jogged along.

"Guy you idiot, you carried a cast iron pot in your backpack during a race!"

"Sure, curry gives me energy and I couldn't let the rest of it go to waste."

"Of all the dumbass... You didn't think to put it in a smaller container?"

"Oh, should I? But I promised Sansho-san that we'd return it on our way back to the Leaf."

"AAUGGH! As soon as you finish lunch, ditch that iron container or so help me, I'll remove your brain and replace it with a lizard's. I don't care if you have to ride a spider back out here to pick it up tomorrow."

With a medically enhanced burst of speed, Shizune was able to match Guy and Obito's best long distance pace. Soon they sighted another squad ahead of them. As they closed the separation distance, the Sand-genin decided it was better to fight than be passed, so they chose the high ground on the crest of a dune and waited. Their tactics could have succeeded against most opponents. Unfortunately, when blinding everyone with a raging sandstorm, they did not count on Guy charging straight through it with a dynamic entry kick. A defensive wind barrier also backfired by super-heating Obito's fireballs to blowtorch intensity. The third Sand-nin grabbed her bloodied and scorched teammates and fled.

"Victory!" Guy leaped with his fist in the air, "We are in ninth place." Shizune clapped in response, but her smile seemed rather forced.

The dunes gave way to salt flats and a wide open vista that went on forever. They could see the two teams ahead of them, but it was apparent that they wouldn't catch them before reaching the far bank of a large salt lake where a waystation served as the mid-point of the race. The first team cut away from the lake and across the salt pack. The second team headed across the water directly for the distant building. Obito yelled, "Follow them. We can clip four minutes off our time and pass that other team by going across."

"No, we shouldn't."

"What are you talking about, Guy? It is the obvious path, shit for brains."

Shizune interrupted, "Uchiha-san, that is no way to talk to a teammate. Please explain, Guy."

"I don't come from no big important clan and my Daddy ain't nothin' but a farmer, but the one thing he taught me is reading signs and you named me tracker. Every time we come to something dangerous like them spiders or that ravine full of snakes or that poisoned pond, two or three groups have gone around it like they knowed it was there. I think it's Sand-nin that knows the desert or people watching and following them. If those Sand guys don't want to run across the lake, I think we better go around too."

"That's ridiculous. Nothing can live in that concentrated salt water and we can balance our chakra to run over any quicksand. How could there be any danger here? Shizune?"

"I'm sorry Guy. It seems safe to me. Tell you what, if we get where the trail splits and others went around, I'll change my vote." Guy's face fell. They didn't believe him. Why wouldn't anyone take him seriously when he always tried his hardest?

"Obito, look! Guy was right. Even I can see a lot of tracks in the salt pan heading off to the right. We should do what Guy says."

"This makes no sense. Sooner or later we have to take some chances to make up time. Nuts! Guy, go ahead and lead the way if you are in charge now." The track took them away from the shoreline at first, then split again. Taking Obito's warning to heart, Guy followed the path closer to the shore and crossed some shallows cutting a good 40 seconds off their run. From the water surface the Uchiha cursed as he saw the three ninjas had almost completed the lake crossing. He was quietly berating his teammates as cowards when the trailing ninja was yanked into the brine.

Almost as shocking, the lead ninja started glowing purple and formed huge chakra wings as he rose into the air and attacked some unseen monster. A huge catfish leaped out of the water with a beefy youth wrapped in his whiskers. A whirling disk of purple sliced off the tendrils holding the captive and he was rescued by the third boy. The two fled toward the nearest shore, just ahead of where the Konoha-nin were racing their fastest to reach dry land. The flying boy continued to pound on the catfish, protecting his friends' escape. He never saw the even larger fish leaping from behind him that snapped shut on his chest and dragged him to the bottom.

The larger of the Star-nin was shaking in the heat from shock. "He saved me, Shisou, he saved my life. How can I tell Akahoshi-sensei?"

"He was the best ever at Star training. Come Yotaka, Akahoshi will know what we do next. Somehow the Bear Country will overcome this setback."

-- --

"Eighth position, Leaf 1, numbers 46, 47, 48." The chunin posted their blue numbers on the board and handed them their new red flags to pin to their chests. A second board listed the nine teams withdrawn and the red numbers of the ten contestants confirmed dead at the halfway point.

Obito pointed to three flags for Sand 8. "It had to be the Rain did them. Killing them altogether is excessive. Look all six of them are coming in together. Let's get out of here." Shizune would have liked another minute to adjust body fluids and allow them to cool down naturally, but no one wanted an unproductive confrontation with the enemy in a place where fighting was forbidden.

They raced around the east bank of the lake and entered a ravine. From the polished stone on the walls it was obvious that this place suffered from flash floods on nearly a yearly basis. This would not be one of those days. The early afternoon sun high in an azure sky made the gash stifling even where there was shade. Obito paused when they came to a freak of nature. Sparkling in the sun ten meters above the dark valley floor, a cabin-sized erratic granite boulder had been embedded into the limestone cliff by a raging flood. "Keep going. I'll slow the Rain bastards down a bit."

The tripwire was nearly invisible in the shadow as it ran along some fallen detritus which should serve to cause the enemy to slow down and bunch up. The explosive note was placed beneath the boulder. Two minutes later an explosion echoed down the ravine.

The valley broadened out and they emerged back into dune country. If possible, here the sand was piled higher and steeper and the wind had turned ferocious. They were prepared with capes, masks, and goggles, so for once Obito was the height of local fashion. It wasn't long before any skin exposed for even a brief amount of time was blasted raw. The genin quickly learned an appreciation for the names Wind Country and the Desert of Wind. The gale soon matured into a full scale sandstorm. The smart thing to do was find some shelter and ride it out. Only madmen travel through a sandstorm. Madmen and Chunin Exam contestants.

Roped together, they trudged along, confident that Guy could identify which way was north and hopeful that no unseen bottomless holes crossed their path. Exhausted, dehydrated, and badly pummeled they fought their way to the edge of the storm and a bright sun in a sky turned to blood by the dust in the air. From the top of a hill Obito gazed at the retreating wall of sand and scanned the horizon. Two hundred meters to the right, three Sand-genin stared back.

Shizune collapsed to her knees. "Do we have to fight? I can't do it."

"Yes you can, Shi-chan. Give us all a pill and we'll go beat the crap out of them."

"Too soon, too soon. My body can't handle a third soldier pill if I need it later. I'd end up in the hospital until the finals were over."

Guy put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry none Shizune. This is my first pill. I'll lend you my strength if'n you need it later."

"Arigatou Guy, Obito." She tossed her head back, took a big swallow and passed the canteen. "What was I thinking? To the power of youth and the Will of Fire, right Guy? Let's go kick some Suna butt."

Unfortunately the other kunoichi's main expertise seemed to be avoiding attacks, so they spent their time dodging each other's weapons. The largest boy carried an iron tipped stave. In response Guy reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out an extendible staff. Eventually someone was likely to get his head beat in, but it was going to be awhile before it was determined which nin it was.

Obito got too close to his opponent and his cheek was cut by a wind shuriken. Another sliced his shoulder and he blocked a third with his kunai. He thought he saw a pattern to the jutsu and charged again to confirm it. He went in a third time, dodging the first and blocking the second. His fireball exploded the swirling wind in the Sand-nin's hand setting his clothes and hair on fire. He rolled in the sand and jumped up with his kunai prepared for a follow-on attack.

"Wait!" Everyone looked around as the kunoichi walked over. "Satetsu, your number." Where his flag had hung, a couple of charred red strips of cloth dangled.

"Damn you bastards, I'll kill you for that!"

"It's not worth it, Satetsu-kun," the kunoichi yelled. "Just let them go. No matter what you do, we can't finish without your number and there is no way they can catch our other two teams. But they might catch the Grass or Rain and slow them down enough to assure both of our teams win."

-- --

Within the next five kilometers they passed Star 1, who stepped out of the way and waved politely to them. It was confusing because they appeared neither beaten up nor significantly tired. Three kilometers further on they met Sand 2, a team that had received the worst end of a battle. The fight had been pounded out of them to the point that neither the boy carrying his teammate nor the girl using a gnarled tree limb for a crutch bothered to look up and see who was going around them.

Ahead of them a mass of green foliage stood out against the sun-bleached sand. Three Rain ninjas had been strangled to death by vines. Amazingly they were in fourth place and in the finals, by doing nothing but surviving. As they turned away from the gruesome sight they were suddenly surrounded by five Rain-nins.

"You Sons-Of-Bitches, what did you do to them? We'll kill you for this!"

**Next: **Chapter 86

A Victory to Call Her Own


	86. A Victory to Call Her Own

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 86

A Victory to Call Her Own

_September 28 – I am so proud of the students, Nii-chan. They fought so hard and never gave up, no matter how steep the odds against them were. Each of them has their own self-image problem. Obito wants to live up to his ideal of an elite Uchiha like his uncle Fugaku-sama. Guy looks at the other students who always had the best of equipment even while back at the academy and works and works to become better than them all. If he grows as strong as his rival Kakashi then no one will dare laugh at how he once wore patched hand-me-downs to school. And Shizune, as talented a medical student as ever born in the Fire Country, but burdened by the strictest teacher in the village and always in the shadow of her best friend: Rin, bright, talented, pretty and already a chunin while Shizune was left behind again. If only she had just one victory to call her own._

Two Rain-nin charged firing water shuriken. Obito and Shizune jumped forward to block with their kunai. She was shocked at her own action. Never before had she been the first to enter a battle. It had just seemed natural when she saw the water jutsu coming at her. Besides, these shuriken were so much slower and weaker than those Otemba had been firing at her on a daily basis.

Obito decided the situation required some polite negotiations. "You snot lickers, are you soft in the head? You aren't allowed to attack us all at once. See up there it's an ANBU. He came out of hiding as a warning to follow the rules."

The tall boy replied, "Oh, we would never think of violating any rules. We just happened to meet these two almost strangers who had vowed revenge on the cowards who set a booby trap that broke their friend's leg. We are only here to provide aid and comfort like the old guy said, right fellows? On the other hand, should they become injured, we would consider it our duty to kill you ourselves."

Shizune was almost frantic with concern, "What did you do? The medics won't heal him as long as his team stays in the race. You have to go back and tell that ANBU. He could go into shock or bleed to death if he doesn't get treatment quick and it will take almost three hours to reach him from here."

Obito placed a hand on her shoulder, "Forget it Shizune, they are beyond our help. Only a cold heartless bastard would abandon a teammate. Otemba-senpai says that makes them trash. So if that guy dies it's not our fault, it's those Rain idiots."

"What are you talking about? Are you guys even ninjas? It's an honor to die for a mission and for Leader Hanzou. After we slice your throats we will waltz on in and claim a spot in the finals. The only ones left behind us are a hopeless dead last Sand squad and the pathetic Bear Country wimps. They talked real big about how strong their precious star made them when the senseis were around to protect them, but then awhile ago they just stepped aside and waved at us without a fight, pansies. There they are now standing and watching from where the ANBU can protect them from real men. But you three, DIE!"

The two again charged and again their water jutsus were blocked by Obito and Shizune. At the last second they stepped apart and Guy leaped between with a Leaf Hurricane. She didn't need to do an examination to diagnose that the crack she heard was ribs breaking and that the other would require plastic surgery if he was to ever breath through his nose again.

They leaped away from the fallen bodies so as to not complicate their footing when facing their next opponents who stood quietly doing handsigns in unison. A dark cloud formed overhead blocking out the afternoon desert sun. As the first drops fell, Shizune screamed, "Evade!" and dodged as spikes speared into the earth. The liquid quickly soaked into the parched soil leaving tiny holes. There were just too many for her to avoid them all and she went down as one struck her skull. She knew she had to get back up or she would be cut in too many places to keep fighting. As she struggled, the heat from a fire umbrella sheltered her. The flames went out as soon as the assault was over. The sun quickly burnt off the clouds and the desert life poked its heads back into their holes, disappointed by the all too brief shower.

Obito showed more wounds than she did, though none too serious. Somehow Guy had dodged his way into twice as many punctures as he could have had by standing still in one place. She stumbled over and began to heal his deepest injuries, but the enemy did not give her much time before they attacked. It was the big mouth leader who rushed at her with a kunai. Without thinking, Kushina's taijutsu training went into action on its own. She grabbed his right wrist with her left hand, jammed her right palm into his chest and threw him spinning over Guy's head.

For a moment she stood staring at her hand, not quite comprehending what she had grabbed. Quickly she formulated a plan and put it into action. She tossed the red number 43 flag high into the air, "Obito, burn it!" The fireball was on target, but the Rain-nin was quicker and took the brunt of it on his back.

As his buddies hosed him down he stuck the flag into a pocket and cursed, "Bitch, I'll kill you first. I'm gonna slice you into little pieces and feed ya to the giant vultures. I'll... What's that?" As if summoned by the simple mention, some huge winged creature blotted out the lowering sun and circled around them.

Shioji and Natsuhi were hanging beneath it. The boy yelled down, "Thanks for the show. We'll see you losers at the finish line."

Obito began laughing uncontrollably, "This is rich. The Star played us all for fools. They let us both pass until we were fighting each other for fourth place and rested up while we exhausted ourselves. Now they are close enough for Hotarubi to fly them home without facing any more dangers. So either you can try and chase them down or we can finish this fight. It's entirely up to you."

The Rain-nin screamed out some very inventive curses, which Shizune memorized because she knew Kushina would enjoy adding them to her repertoire, and reversed to chase the receding fliers. Shizune immediately returned to healing and bandaging Guy and Obito while Obito wrapped the cut on the back of her head. She walked over toward the other two. "Stop, Don't come any closer!"

"Forget it clown. I really couldn't care if you go through life with a face that looks like a bowl of spaghetti, but I'm a medic and I have to make sure your friend's rib doesn't puncture a lung, so back off." She quickly had the injured boy stabilized and breathing easier. "OK, he'll be fine until the Sand doctors get to you. Be sure to die on someone else's time." She was extremely pleased with herself. She was the type of person who never thought of a parting shot until after she had left. The triumph of getting the last word lasted until she turned on her heels and stumbled to her knees. "Oh no. Used too much chakra."

Guy helped her to her feet just as the Sand 10 team snuck past, carefully giving them a wide berth. Obito hung his head, "Crap, now we're in last place and you can't even walk."

"Don't worry. I can outrun those bozos carrying Shizune-chan on my back. But in that case I probably don't need these any more." Guy reached down and removed the weights from his legs.

Shizune sputtered, "Guy – you – marathon – weights – desert – why? – forget it. Pick me up and let's go."

.. ..

As they cleared the last hill they could see the Rain team far ahead. "Yay, we can still catch them. Hurry Obito."

"No Guy, set me down," Shizune vetoed the idea. "I would rather come in sixth with a little dignity than a close sixth with people laughing at us." The boys looked again and conceded the truth. The other group was already approaching the tents. Shizune pumped a measured amount of her dwindling chakra into her tired legs and they headed downhill at a respectable pace. When they passed between the pylons their eyes went automatically to the standings board. Sand 1, Star 1, Grass 1, Rice 1, Rain 2. Thirteen teams eliminated and one other still on the course.

The judge's tent was unexpectedly subdued. Even the winners stared sullenly at the list of dead and injured from their villages. The Star team was trying to come to terms with the knowledge that a good friend had been eaten by a fish. The Rain-nin had turned their anger towards the Grass squad, who studiously ignored them.

The Rice Field genin were the saddest sight. It was unexpected to see two ninjas crying so openly. Chiyo-sensei entered the tent wearing a white operating gown and walked up to them. "I am sorry but the poison had spread too far. If you had sought out treatment as soon as he was injured... but he was already gone when you carried him in."

The young kunoichi sobbed, "I told him the sting was dangerous, but he insisted that we complete the race first. He said that Fuuma Clan doesn't quit."

Ebizou-jonin solemnly informed them, "My condolences on your loss, however I fear that you are disqualified." Baki began removing the red numbers 7, 8 and 9 from the standings board. "In that case team Rain 2 qualifies for the finals. Post your flags." With triumphant smirks they handed their red numbers to the chunin and pounded each other on the back, much to the annoyance of the other genin.

Ebizou stalked over to the board and tapped number 43 with his index finger. It swirled and resolved into a blue 15. He said threateningly, "Did you think you could fool me with a simple D-rank genjutsu?"

The Rain leader stuttered in extreme confusion, "N-n-no sensei, I wouldn't ever. That is the flag I was given. It never left my control, except!" He spun on Shizune.

She smiled innocently and held out his red number, "Forgive me. Is this yours?" Obito snapped his fingers and set it ablaze. The tall boy screamed and leaped at them with a kunai. Suddenly he found himself embedded up to his neck in a wall of sand.

Ebizou stared sternly into his face, "That is the second time that you have drawn weapons in my presence and without my permission. If there is ever a third occurrence I will not be so forbearing. Remove him." The two Rain genin grunted and strained as they carried the heavy sandpile out of the tent. "Now if the next squad should happen to have their own numbers?" Obito handed their three flags to Baki. "In that case, I declare Leaf 1 to have secured fourth place and a position in the Sunagakure Chunin Finals."

With a loud yell Guy jumped clear to the top of the tent and landed in Obito's arrms. Shizune hugged them both. Only the Uchiha noted the unfriendly glares coming from their nine opponents.

.. ..

"You should oughtta seen his face when Shi-chan held up his number and 'Bito flamed it. He coulda bit a kunai in two an' chewed it up an' swallowed it. Three cheers fer the hero Shizune!"

The maitre d looked as pained as if his most expensive wine had turned to vinegar. Some of the patrons watched indulgently, while others grumbled, "What do you expect of children from the Leaf Village? They have no discipline and are brought up like barbarians."

Shizune tried to disappear into the seat cushions. Kushina placed a supporting arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong? Doesn't the reality of your victory live up to your dreams?"

"It doesn't feel right, Sensei. I'm no hero. Obito and Guy did almost all the fighting while I just stood around useless. And that thing with the flag wasn't some big plan. I just found it in my hand and I realized that if we destroyed it he wouldn't ever have a reason to stop fighting until all of them or all of us were dead. But if we threatened it he would do 'bout anything to protect it and maybe leave. The genjutsu was simple. They just saw what they expected to see."

"Shizune-chan, sweety, you've got a mistaken idea about what it means to be a hero. The hero isn't some big muscled dude in a manga or a movie theater who always knows what's right and charges in and destroys a bunch of bad guys. The hero is the one who never gives up, who finds a way to protect his friends and fights to the end. I've been labeled a hero a time or two and never believed I deserved it because I always knew all the mistakes I'd made and the people who'd been hurt because of my errors. In the end the best thing to do is smile politely, say thanks, and go out and fix your own weaknesses."

.. ..

"I believe you are called Otemba-chunin."

"Hai Ebizou-sama. How may I be of service?"

"I just wanted to compliment you on your student. To develop a strategy and implement a trap in the midst of a losing battle is the mark of a true shinobi."

"Thank you My Lord. We are quite proud of her actions."

"On the other hand, delaying her mission in coming to the aid of those from different countries is not an attribute I normally ascribe to shinobi. It is certainly not a trait those Lords judging the tournament are looking for. I have reports of a half dozen incidences where Leaf 1 stopped and rendered aid to other teams and mostly not to those allied in the current war."

"I can understand my Lord's confusion. At times being around these kids makes me feel every bit as old as you are. Maybe it is a weakness of having a medical-nin on a team. They see their one true enemy as death. On the other hand, perhaps this generation is changing what it means to be a ninja. Maybe they saw the unprecedented action the Hokage and the Kazekage took together when they came to the relief of the Whirlpool Country and decided that strengthening bonds is as important as crushing enemies. Perhaps when our generations are dead and gone, something better will take our place. My Lord, if you have some purpose beyond compliments or debating shinobi philosophy, I would be pleased to help you in any way I can."

"All right, I'll come directly to the point. I have received information that after the tests you and one other of your delegation met privately with the Lord Daimyo of the Wind. It would be unfortunate for bilateral relations if the Leaf Village was found to be in any way interfering with the internal political affairs of the Sand Village. The results could be most regrettable."

"Ebizou-sama, please feel at ease. Konoha has no interest in violating the Wind Country's sovereignty. The truth is that two years ago Inuzuka-senpai and I did a service for the royal family. Since this is the first time I have been to Suna, My Lord Daimyo took the opportunity to personally express his gratitude. We were quite honored by the meeting."

"I see, you are the ones who Hachiro praised for successfully bringing that incident to a satisfactory conclusion. In that case I also add my thanks for your actions and your silence. Widespread knowledge of such an attack on the royal family could have been very destabilizing."

Kushina nodded, "The Daimyo has also been kind enough to assist Shizune's training by granting her staff privileges at Suna General Hospital."

"The civilian hospital? I'm sure arrangements could be made at the ninja hospital."

"Arigatou Ebizou-sama, but what Shizune hopes to learn can best be done at General."

"As you wish. Good night then."

"You heard?"

Tsume stepped around the corner. "It wouldn't be much good having canine senses if I didn't use them to eavesdrop, now would it? What did you think of him?"

"Powerful, honest, cares deeply about his people. A faithful ally and an extremely dangerous enemy. It would have been so much safer if I hadn't had to lie to him."

**Next: **Chapter 87

Hostage


	87. Hostage

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 87

Hostage

_October 1 – All of the contestants met with the Kazekage. He is a stern man who absolutely radiates power. I wasn't on the wall when the Hokage conquered the Two-Tail, but I know well Father's might when summoning the whirlpool. I know such ability was growing within you, Nii-chan, but I despair of finding it within myself so that I can do what is needed for our people._

_After lecturing the genin on the importance of representing their villages well, he revealed the bracket for the Chunin Finals. Shizune was shocked, but based upon her combined race time plus written exam score, she was ranked fourth and received a first round bye. Guy seemed honored to be twelfth out of 12. It is just another challenge for him to overcome._

"Leaf Style – Dynamic Action!" Guy's kick barely missed the leaping Kuromaru who bounced off the sandstone cliff and dove straight back at him. He spun into a defensive posture until he felt the needles peppering the back of his jumpsuit.

"No! Horrible! Never ever allow yourself to get caught between two opponents. You are facing a puppet user so you will always need to divide your attention between at least two, and if he is a master perhaps three or more enemy at once. Each mannequin will be equipped with an array of hidden offensive or defensive weapons. I can only simulate the effects of one with Shizune's spare needle shooter, so remember the real thing could be much larger, much more diverse, and since he is a student of Sasori of the Red Sands, most assuredly poisoned. Let's go again."

"But Tsume-sensei, why don't I just use Ninkame to even things up? You always use Kuromaru."

"Kuromaru and I are a team. We fight together, we live together, we die together. Your turtles are summons. They are your ace in the hole, the surprise you pull out at the critical moment. If overused they are no longer a surprise but something to be planned for and countered. So practice to use your speed and strength to parry the puppet jutsu and then this afternoon we will work on strategies to make the best use of Ninkame."

_October 5 – After three years I am still hostage to my feelings, Nii-chan. Your tragic death has affected everything I have said and done in the long days since. I am stuck between seeking revenge on Hanzo and those who invaded our land and the desire to move forward so that I can help our people. Right now I am not strong enough to do either. It makes me feel so useless._

"Useless, useless." The flames roiled around an unphased Kakashi. "You can assume that Shioji knows the basic jutsus from the Whirlpool Village, this water barrier, water spikes and shuriken," he slapped his hands to the wall causing multiple weapons to fly out, "water whip and sword." Obito dodged the lash and prepared his kunai to block a katana attack. "What you can't know is whether the Star Village teaches any unique water techniques which you have not been prepared for." The moisture on the ground from the water shuriken and whip wrapped around his knees and began to work its way up his body. "Water is infinitely malleable and reusable. If caught in a jutsu you have mere seconds to break it before being overwhelmed." The rope trapped his arms and crawled up to his neck. "Against it, fire is weak, but you still have that fabled Uchiha chakra, so concentrate and break yourself free if you can or you lose."

_October 6 – Last night Tsume took advantage of my depression and dragged me off to try and get me drunk. I wish I could say never again, Nii-chan, and I would swear it if I could, but I know that my duties may again require it, and likely soon. Ow my head. Try as you might, life throws you kunai that you can't all dodge._

"Dodge, dodge, dodge!" Shizune squirmed, flipped and spun, avoiding the water needles zipping at her from all sides. She rolled into a crouch, fired off her needle shooter, and jumped again. Kushina called a halt, "OK, Tsunade-sama has taught you more about avoidance than I'll ever learn, so we'll work on your speed and agility to refine it. Tomorrow we will start on taijutsu training in earnest in case your opponent in the second round is Guy instead of the puppet-nin, though hand-to-hand could certainly be useful against both. How were your duties this morning at General Hospital?"

"It was Sekka-sensei's day as ninja-surgeon on-call. He really has wonderful technique, though not the healing power of Lady Tsunade or Yakushi-sensei. The civilian doctors are really knowledgeable about human physiology. Most of the time they can diagnose an injury or illness by observation or touch where I need to probe with chakra to truly understand. I also spent time in the poison center. Most of the poisonings are children and common cleaners, but one man had a snake bite with symptoms similar to a Sand poison Tsunade-sama trained me for. I suggested adding a few different ingredients to their anti-venom and it seemed to help."

"Is what you are learning worth the training time that you are spending?"

"I hope so. Tomorrow when Sekka is not around I'm concentrating on the cardiac unit."

_October 10 – 4 AM. Got dressed. Didn't notice Shizune's bed was empty until I found her clothed and waiting for me in the hall. I sent her back to our room more roughly than I needed to, only to turn around and find Kakashi standing in her place. The only argument that convinced him was that I didn't want his ANBU shadow following me today. Then there was Tsume. Her, I can out argue any day, but Kuromaru is altogether different. There is something about the concern expressed in that scarred, disfigured half-blinded canine face that makes me break down and cry, Nii-chan. Still, I was able to reach the main gate just as it opened, alone._

"The desert is a lot like the ocean. They are both big and empty enough to listen to your troubles and sorrows and swallow them whole." There was no one around to respond to her but a lizard warming itself on a rock and a beetle scurrying around looking for morning dew or food. The sun was beating down on her left side, so the part of her that instinctively knew how to navigate the open waters plotted her course as due south. It was only when she reached a small fire blackened vale that she realized where her steps had taken her.

She climbed the side of the valley and sat cross-legged on an overhanging rock where she had an open view of a small side ravine. Soon she was rewarded as a sentry peered out, then another and another. Soon the valley was filled with giant spiders going about their spider business. Now that she understood why she was here on this third anniversary of her own tragedy, she began memorializing a boy she never knew, who she had seen only once as he set off for the last time on a desert race with his Waterfall teammates.

It was the smallest comfort she could give to Roteki and the rest of the Kobushi Clan. They would never have a body to give a proper funeral, but at least she could tell them that on her own day of remembrance that she had come and offered prayers for the soul of a brave boy who had courageously stood and fought with his bare hands against a horror which would send most men running off screaming in terror. It was not nearly enough to repay all the kindness Chouza had shown her.

Was it really fair that young men and women with so much to live for should die for a game, for a school exam? And all for what? The young must face death so that old men can establish a pecking order, the bragging rights, without going to full scale war. Recent history proved that wasn't working very well either. There should be some better way. When she took her father's place as Shippuuden she would find a new path to prevent war without sacrificing children on an alter of tradition and ninja rules. She just couldn't figure how yet because she realized from personal experience that true power emerges only in the midst of a battle for survival.

As she sat with her eyes closed, lost in contemplation, she heard a "thunk" and then a second and the chittering of a spider. Over to the right she again heard the sound of something hard hitting something soft, and then something large tumbling down the steep slope. "I thought you had moved past that spinning slingshot, Flash."

"Nope, a wise man never completely abandons something which works well just because he develops something fancier. Speaking of which, is it wise to sit all morning next to a nest of hungry monsters?"

"No wiser than sneaking into a ninja country uninvited. How did you manage to find me?"

"With no memorial stone and no ocean, the desert was the probable place where you would spend the day. After reading Shizune's report there were only a couple of options and the salt lake is too far away. At least I kept you from being eaten."

"Don't flatter yourself. I never lost track of the spiders. You don't have to keep watch over me any more. I've grown up in the last three years."

"I like watching you. It's always entertaining. Sorry if I interrupted some big planned super-arachnid revenge."

"Yeh, I thought about going into the nest and destroying them all, but what would it accomplish? The hare population would explode and strip all the desert vegetation and Suna would find some other obstacle to challenge the contestants. The problem isn't with the spiders but with the system. What is in the bag?"

"Oh, I thought your genin would like their curry pot back."

_October 11 – Otemba-chunin – valued for her ability as a military aide capable of planning ahead and calculating supplies down to the last grain of rice. Then how the heck did I forget to bring a new diary to start this year of my new life afresh? Now that will have to wait until I get back to Konoha, Nii-chan. It is only two weeks before the Chunin Finals._

"Isn't it glorious? In a minute they will call my name and I'm first. I get to have the premiere victory of the tournament. Everyone will see how great I am!"

Tsume grabbed Guy roughly by the shoulders. "Settle down and concentrate. Remember, what is the difference between Kuromaru and a puppet?"

"Kuromaru is smart. He can act even if you don't know what he should do. So first key is avoid attacks, second is break his communication with the puppet, third don't call Ninkame except as a last resort, and last, beat the poop out of the puppeteer."

She rumpled his bowl haircut. "Right, do that and you'll be fine."

As the contestants gathered, Kushina looked down where Guy stood in the middle of the arena. The boy looked so small and vulnerable standing next to his older and larger opponent who appeared even bigger because he was carrying a great wooden ball on his back. The ten-year old fidgeted throughout the preliminaries until his skin began to take on the pallor of his clothing. He bowed stiffly to the box where the Hokage sat next to the Kazekage. After years of wishing to be noticed, Guy found the gaze of thousands of pairs of eyes in the stands more attention than he desired.

He was still blankly staring straight ahead when the jonin sensei yelled "Begin!" and a large wooden ball came rolling towards him. At the last second he jumped to the side, but the ball switched directions immediately. Jump, jump, jump, each time the ball gained ground on him. Finally he escaped by running along the wall of the arena ten meters above the ground.

The ball returned to the center of the field where the Sand-genin placed a sutra on it. In a cloud of smoke the orb expanded to eight segments with each section sprouting two legs and a mouth. Kushina thought it was the ugliest puppet she had ever seen. Guy walked forward slowly, awaiting the coming attack. The robotic centipede came serpentining towards him firing needles from its mouths. He leaped high into the air while throwing two kunai which impacted the side of the puppet and exploded. He landed, then leaped again because coming at him out of the smoke from two sides were the remaining two-section and four-section puppets.

Guy tossed a smoke bomb to screen the puppeteer and easily dodged the needles which were fired blindly in his general direction. Three more explosive notes detonated and the remains of the puppets were scattered across the sand. Slowly three balls stood up on two legs each and began to circle Guy. He was surrounded and no closer to laying a fist on his opponent than when the fight started. He fingered the smoke bombs in his pouch, then paused in anticipation as the puppets froze in place. Trying to keep all three in sight at once, he never noticed when two broken legs laying in the rubble elevated and folded out knives. They flew straight at his back.

At the last instant Guy dove to the right, rolled to his feet, charged and exploded one of the balls and took refuge halfway up one of the walls again. He ripped the left sleeve off his jumpsuit exposing a bloody scratch stretching from below the left shoulder to the elbow. He pulled a patch out of his weapons pouch, tore it open with his teeth, and slapped it over the deepest part of the wound.

Up in the contestants' area Obito worried, "Will the dope be OK, Shizune?"

She leaned over the rail, "I can't tell. I added everything I've learned the last month to the standard poison patch, but even if they are using one of their common toxicants, a patch won't work as well as a syringe full of the proper antidote."

As the burning sensation in his arm began to recede he hoped it was the counterpoison working and not just numbness spreading. Now he was forced to end the fight quickly, so even sensei would have to agree there was no reason to hold back now. Four smoke bombs obscured the field causing the Sand-nin to pull both remaining puppets back into defensive positions to preserve them. As Guy charged he pushed all the chakra he could muster through his balky left hand as he formed handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu Ninkame!"

The crowd yelled as the big turtle popped into existence and leaped in front of the boy. Guy grabbed his legs, whipped around twice and sent him spinning through the smoke. "Dynamic Turtle Opening!" From his knees Guy could hear the impact of spinning shell impacting flesh repeatedly. He stumbled through the drifting smoke and cautiously destroyed the two leftover puppet balls before greeting the turtle. "Hey Ninkame, you did great."

"I left him laying over there Maito Gai, so that you might go claim your victory."

The bloodied teen struggled to one elbow and fumbled in his pouch. A coil of wire spun out and wrapped itself around Ninkame's throat and the genin lunged onto his shell. "You are my hostage. You can't disappear with my puppet chakra running in the wire so hold still before I cut your head off."

"Let him go. I'll fight you without weapons man-to-man, no tricks or jutsu. You're twice my size."

"And give up my hostage? Not happening. You have ten seconds to surrender or I eat turtle soup at my victory dinner."

"You cannot yield for my sake, Maito. Remember your dreams."

"Six, five, four."

"Nin-kun, I won't let him harm you. STOP! Don't hurt him. Sensei, I quit." The jonin released the wire with a touch, grabbed the kunai and tossed it away like it was something filthy before announcing the results. Other than scattered applause from the Suna sections, the crowd rumbled discontentedly.

"Maito Gai, I have failed you. I no longer deserve to be called a ninja." The turtle bowed his head as he disappeared.

Medics arrived and gave him a shot of antidote and healed both boys' injuries, then he walked off dejectedly with Tsume to hissing from the fans. "Every ninja at some point finds himself caught between a mission and the life of another. You must decide for yourself whether what you did today was proper." If he heard, he did not show it.

Kakashi met them in the hallway and nodded to Tsume to go on ahead. Tears began flooding down Guy's cheeks, "I am a failure as a ninja. I do not deserve to be called your rival. I won't ever bother you again."

"The completion of the mission is always paramount. Those who would abandon a mission out of fear or affection are scum and not to be forgiven. In time of war it is supremely important that the Leaf Village develop as many good chunin as possible. Yet," Kakashi turned and walked away, "if it was just an exam and it had been one of my ninken, I would have probably done the same."

"The Same. We are the Same. Then we are still rivals! Yippee, Kakashi and Guy are Eternal Rivals!"

(Groan) "I did not say that."

**Next: **Chapter 88

No Option


	88. No Option

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 88

No Option

Author's note: A new **Secret Mission** has been completed for your reading pleasure. For details, see the note at the bottom of this chapter.

On another note, **Congratulations** to **KakashiKrazed** for snagging review number 250. Her comments are always insightful as well as being a delight to read. Many thanks to her and to all my readers and reviewers. So now the bidding starts on #300. Post early and post often and you too might be immortalized in an author's note.

- .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - ..

_October 25 – The Chunin Exams are designed to be the ultimate test of knowledge, teamwork, and individual fighting skills, but they are much more than that, Nii-chan. Each genin brings his own strengths, weaknesses and motivations with him. For some doing well enough to become a chunin is sufficient. For others defeat is not an option._

"Shioji of the Star Village against Uchiha Obito of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" The crowd was on its feet in anticipation. It was a rare opportunity to see a member of the famed Uchiha Clan in action. It was also a classic match-up of fire versus water. "Begin!"

Obito charged spraying fireballs, but Shioji stood his ground, deflecting them with a water shield. At the last instant the shield fragmented into a scatter-shot of deadly shuriken, forcing the Uchiha to dodge and retreat. A water whip snapped at him, only to be vaporized by his own fire rope. He didn't see the water needles fired through the steam until it was too late to do anything but crouch and take them on his back and left side. He stood and felt the sticky mixture of blood and water leaking from his wounds.

"You might as well surrender now, Konoha. Water jutsu has the advantage in this battle."

"Just because you drew first blood, don't get cocky, Starboy. I needed to judge the strength of your jutsu and your needles are insignificant. I've been hurt worse in training by near misses."

Up on the balcony, Kushina smiled. Shioji was a worthy heir of the Whirlpool spirit and a good test for Obito. It was too bad only one of them could advance.

A wall of flames surrounded Shioji, but almost immediately water formed an opening which expanded until half the circle was extinguished. "I've heard that you Uchiha think yourself hot stuff. Now I believe it. I think I better cool you off." A dark gash appeared in the sky and began to twist and spin forming a vortex. "Great Deluge, Whirlpool Style!"

One of her Father's jutsu's. Kushina suddenly felt ashamed. She had memorized the basics of it but had never even attempted it since his death. This boy had only been a schoolchild when he might have last witnessed her father in action and yet had reinvented it on his own. She was lazy. There was so much of her family's repertoire she had yet to master or recreate. She swore that from now on she would train even harder.

A flood emerged from the hole in the sky and began chasing Obito around the arena. Soon the stadium floor was a muddy mess, so he ran along the wall. The crowd screamed as the wealthy fans who had purchased the front row seats were drenched by the deluge splashing off the rail. As the flow decreased he jumped down onto the swampy surface and walked forward, covered by a fire umbrella. The stream petered out and ended with a trout landing on the umbrella. Obito caught the sizzling fish in a cloth and stuck it in his pouch.

"Thanks for the intermission snack. Getting really sloppy if your jutsu brought a fish along. I think that technique was too much for you to handle and you are about to fold up."

"Never! Just like you, as a Star shinobi and a native of the Whirlpool Country I will never surrender."

"Baka, you think you know me. Wrong! There are three things I will teach you about myself. For an Uchiha defeat is impossible. There is no option save victory. It is a disgrace for a member of our clan to not be crowned champion by their second exam. I will not lose to you."

Standing on the boggy ground, water began to wind around his legs and up his torso. "Secondly, I have been taught to counter water jutsu by Otemba-sensei and Kakashi who have two of the best water techniques in the Leaf Village." With a slash of an open palm the liquid was dispersed. He charged with flames scorching the ground ahead of him. Shioji leaped, but was shocked to find Obito behind him in the air and his arms and legs tied up in wire. "Third, I have been training intensively against a taijutsu expert."

The helpless genin was aimed headfirst into the ground, but turned at the last second to slam flat on his back into a puddle. Obito held the point of a kunai at his throat. "Say it right now. I won't allow you any more time to gather water around you. Last chance."

"Oh... hunh... Kay."

"One contestant being incapable of defending himself, I declare the winner Uchiha Obito of the Leaf."

"You... coulda killed me."

"What's the point. The Bear Country are allies and Otemba-chan and Kakashi like you for some reason. That's good enough for me. Besides, everybody in the stands applauding knows you were a dead man too."

- .. .. -

"Quit now, little girl, or die."

"Mukade of the Sand Village, puppet user, student of the puppet master Sasori. What you did to Guy-kun taking his friend hostage wasn't nice at all. I'll never give in to a coward like that. It's bad enough you hide behind puppets instead of fighting like a real shinobi, but that was totally dishonorable."

The teenager's face turned bright red, "You can't insult me like that, gaki. I'll, I'll... Crow will... You're gonna regret it." As he stuttered the puppet rattled forward. It was well dressed as a jonin and could have been mistaken for another ninja if not for its three eyes and extra limbs. Kushina was satisfied. At least she had been able to pass on intelligence of some of its capabilities to Shizune, but other than that its detachable limbs were poisoned, there was little for her to go on.

Crow was almost entirely an offensive weapon and as expected it attacked immediately. A rain of needles and a storm of kunai assaulted her. She retreated, dodged, flipped and jumped sideways before firing off her needle shooter, but she was out of effective range. Whenever possible she threw kunai with explosive notes at the puppet, but it unerringly deflected them with its own weapons. Shizune backed off and summoned a new weapon's pouch to replace her depleted one. She had the vaguely uneasy feeling that each attack was guiding her in the direction of the arena wall directly under the contestants box. Too late she found herself trapped downwind.

Crow's mouth hinged open and he began belching out great clouds of poisonous mist. She was trapped and knew she had been stupid to allow him to dictate her positioning. She was forced to wait until the last second when her movements would be obscured by the mist. She feinted left to draw the puppet then sped right through the dark cloud. Even while running her hand found a medical scroll. She summoned a liter of saline solution, popped the top and poured it over her face and eyes before inhaling.

Sand ANBU rushed through the stands, but Hui-Fen was already in position. Her twin fans flashed and a vortex formed. The cyclone swallowed up the poison mist and hurtled high into the sky and out over the desert before dissipating. Meanwhile the referee dressed Mukade down and threatened him with disqualification if his weapons or jutsu endangered the audience again.

Distractedly she tossed the saline bottle into the air and caught it over and over. When the puppet charged she hurled it at him. It was immediately knocked aside, but that small act of defiance was enough to steel her resolve for the decision she had to make. She evaded the weapons, but this time chose her location carefully. The sun on her back meant the glare would be in the Sand-genin's eyes during the next attack.

Kushina watched intently. The next move could determine not only the outcome of the contest, but of the entire future of Shizune's career as a ninja. Sacrifice is a large part of being a ninja, as are pain and injury. The ability to accept those facts meant the difference between becoming a fighting ninja and remaining a talented but limited medic.

Shizune made her move as the rattling puppet charged. Dozens of deadly kunai shot out of its mouth and wrists leaving her only one direction to escape. She dodged left toward the opening, then suddenly flash stepped straight ahead into the storm. Becoming as small a target as possible, blades swished past on all sides and she blocked one, but the knife smashing into her left shoulder nearly stopped her in her tracks. Rejecting the pain she took one more step and was past Crow. The tag on the kunai she left sticking in its side burnt down and the blast washed over her.

She dropped to one knee and yanked out the weapon. From the symptoms she was experiencing, it was a different agent than had been used on Guy, but still a common one which the poison patch should help alleviate. She heard an arm stirring in the rubble and performed another shunshin, ending up behind Mukade. The blade stopped in front of his nose, then dropped to the ground.

"You really are hopelessly inadequate as a ninja. Guy-kun would have beat you silly if he hadn't lost focus. By the way, what you are feeling now is ventricular fibrillation. I imagine it is painful. In the hospital I could only study heart diseases. It would be unethical to experiment with civilian patients. Let's simulate cardiomyopathy at say 7% ejection fraction. Still have some strength? Let's turn it down to 5%. How about myocardial ischaemia? Is the angina all that severe? Shall we move on to myocardial infarctions? I must warn you heart attacks can be fatal."

"No... Stop... I quit..."

The Sensei nodded and she took her hand off the boy's spine. "The opponent having submitted, the winner is Shizune of the Hidden Leaf."

Kushina was immediately at her side and eased her to the ground. "How are you doing?"

"I feel dirty like something pure and white dragged through a hog wallow. Never before used medical ninjutsu to hurt someone. It is only supposed to cure them."

"I meant about your shoulder wound."

"Don't worry. They have good doctors here and it is a common poison. I'll be fine."

"Good. As to taking revenge, I have learned why my father was so much against it. Even taken for the best of reasons it can leave you feeling empty and taint the best part of your soul. I'm glad you have it out of your system and can see the best way to handle unpleasant people is calmly and rationally."

At the same time Sasori was berating his student for losing so badly and allowing the destruction of one of his most prized puppets. His tone was so degrading of a student whose failure was not from lack of proper effort that she objected. Words escalated until he touched Shizune. "As to this sweet thing, my little one, you have ruined some of my plans and deprived me of a useful servant." He grabbed Shizune beneath the chin and turned her head from side to side. "Cute, in a plain sort of manner, but I like'm young and medical-nins are always talented with chakra control. When the time comes, you shall replace my servant." Weapons might have been drawn right then except for intervention by Ebizou and the examiner.

As the medics carried her in for treatment, Shizune commented, "Thanks, sensei, for showing me how you react Calmly and Rationally to unpleasant people."

.. - - ..

Obito dominated his second round Sand opponent, then came back up and filleted and broiled the half-cooked trout. Everybody sampled some, even the other two winners advancing into the semi-finals, Hotarubi of the Star Village and a strange plant kid from the Grass Village who had just beaten Natsuhi in an extended match.

Kakashi pulled Obito aside, "Uchiha, I have been assigned as your sensei and whether you win or lose I will continue to carry out that assignment to the best of my abilities until we return to Konoha. As your sensei I warn you that you will be tempted to go easy on your teammate when you fight. Do not even think about it. If there is even the slightest indication that you are giving less than your best in this battle, you will be punished severely and in ways you don't want to imagine."

"Understood."

As he turned to go, Kakashi said off-handedly, "By the way, Shizune-chan is also a friend and medic whose treatments have many times healed me and my teammates and saved many lives. If she should come to any harm, I will hold you personally responsible."

"But... But... But... Understood."

"We're back."

"Otemba! Shizune-chan, we saved you some of Obito's fish." Tsume whispered, "Can she go?"

"The doctor's did everything they could. They like her. But you know how healing tires you out and the poison and antidote make it even worse."

"Not to mention that on her best day she has never beaten Obito."

Hui-Fen walked over, "Senseis, they are about to start the semi-final round."

"They won't start without the Kages, will they? Where did the Kazekage disappear to? Did he go to the restroom or something?"

"A messenger stopped up there a little while ago. Kazekage-sama apologized to the Hokage and left Tamaire in charge while he took off with his bodyguard."

"Strange for a Kage to miss the Chunin Finals." Suddenly a horrible thought struck Kushina. After a quick consultation she rushed over to the genin. "I'm sorry I've got to leave, Shizune, but Tsume will take good care of you. Just follow the plan."

As usual, Shizune had inferred much more than she had been told. "I understand. Be careful Sensei."

**-(The explanations for Kushina's strange actions may be only guessed at by Shizune, but you can find what has been going on by reading Secret Missions.)**

"Begin."

Shizune figured she had one advantage. She had seen most of Obito's regular moves during training, but since she had usually been tasked to try and keep up with him, he had not personally gone up against her best evasion techniques. She figured that advantage was likely to last only a minute or so. Considering her depleted chakra level, even taking a soldier pill she might not last much longer than that unless she got in the first strike.

She jumped, spun and dove. Every weapon missed but she knew that with his speed, eventually he would score if she didn't go on the offensive herself. Four Shizunes charged, but Obito calmly spit out four fireballs. Three passed unhindered through the clones and the real kunoichi jumped aside. Again four charged and were met by kunai. This time one kunai struck a substitution log. Next attack and the four all dodged at the same time and got close enough to fire their needle shooters. Not being able to tell the real needles from the fake, he was embarrassed when he had to dodge himself.

It was time to end it before this became farcical and the audience began laughing at him. The quartet charged again and the one on the far right jumped backwards away from his knives. He immediately leaped in pursuit, but some instinct caused him to turn. One knife had not passed through a clone's chest but had slipped past her. Shizune's flash step got her behind him, but his shunshin was faster and more accurate. She found herself tangled in a wire.

"Dragon Fire Jutsu!" At the last second the flames went out. "Please submit, Shi-chan. If I toast you Kakashi will make my life hell."

"Gladly to a friend, 'Bito-kun. I'm too tired to make any more clones."

- .. .. -

"Now is the time to be smart instead of reckless." They looked out at an arena floor blasted with craters and growing thickets of wild brambles and vines. "Hotarubi had one heck of a fight against that kid from the Grass and used up a lot of chakra. He can't have a whole lot left to maintain that Star jutsu. On the other hand you had two short fights after the first round struggle. So our strategy is to force him to waste the Star chakra and stay in the air as much as possible. Conserve your energy and keep attacking from long range. Once he is grounded you will have the advantage."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. I can shoot fireballs much longer than he can fly. I've got this won."

The Chunin Finalists stood staring at each other even after the examiner ordered, "Begin!" The crowd's cheering died down until the entire stadium became silent in anticipation. As the tension built, Obito casually reached up and adjusted his goggles. As if that was the agreed upon signal, the fans roared as the elite genin charged toward each other. Obito tossed balls of flame and Hotarubi answered with spinning disks of purple chakra. The Star-nin rose into the air on giant chakra wings as the Leaf-nin sent dragon shaped fire missiles after him.

The arena became a scene of carnage as deflected flames set bramble thickets on fire and craters multiplied from jutsus excavating new holes in the lunar landscape. Everything was going as planned and Obito was ecstatic. His fireballs looked impressive so nobody but the examiner on the field could tell that he was expending minimal effort on them and Hotarubi already appeared to be struggling. If you looked closely, his wings were visibly smaller. This battle couldn't last more than another fifteen minutes.

Above the hubbub of the crowd, a wolf howl drew his attention. Disgusted, he looked up into the contestants box. Technically it was not illegal to receive instructions from the sidelines, but contestants were reluctant since it made the fighter seem dependent. Dutifully he read Kakashi's hand signals. "END... FIGHT... NOW." He was incredulous. This went completely against their strategy. "IMMEDIATELY."

A globe of flames enveloped the winged boy and Obito leaped into the fire, kunai first. The whole stadium screamed in anticipation, not knowing who would emerge alive. The ball flared and both singed boys fell to the ground. Obito was in the clutches of a huge purple fist.

"Surrender."

"Never, I can't." He refused to look up into the stands, refusing to receive further orders. A sword was drawn and swung at his neck, but stopped one millimeter from his spine.

"One contestant being incapable of defending himself, I declare the winner of the Suna Chunin Exams to be Hotarubi of the Bear Country and the Village Hidden in the Stars."

Rather than standing to receive the applause raining down on him, the victor collapsed, breathing heavily, to his hands and knees beside the vanquished. "Why? I was about finished. Why did you attack so recklessly?"

"I don't know, I don't know." His goggles were up on his forehead and tears streamed down his face as he pounded on the earth. "Why? Why? I could have won."

Shizune was the first one by his side. "Obito-kun, are you injured? Otemba is missing and the rescue team is leaving to track her right now."

The Uchiha straightened his shoulders and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Then let's go save Otemba-chan."

**Next: **Chapter 89

Engagement Dinner

- .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - ..

**Bonus Chapter –** The third chapter for my dedicated readers only. Where is Otemba and what secrets has she uncovered? Find out what happened in the mission to the Wind Country by reading the special feature, **Secret Missions – Sunagakure**.

**(/ /**www. Fan fiction. net/s/4615840/3/Secret_Missions** )** - remove spaces

Kushina was not allowed to write about the undercover assignments in her diary and all the undercover agents use code names, so if you have read the rest of Kushina's Diary it will be easier to understand.


	89. Engagement Dinner

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 89

Engagement Dinner

"Naruto-kun, I'm so happy you asked me to dinner with your sister and her fiancée."

"Sure Hinata-chan. I want you to meet my family and you can keep me from doing something stupid. You know I'm no good at formal parties and this is sorta a family engagement dinner."

They walked up a small ramp to the outside door of a first floor apartment. "Hyuuga-sama, welcome to our humble abode. Oto-kun, Hayase is still in his workshop in the small shed out back."

"Thanks Sis. I'll go see what he's up to while you girls get to know each other."

"Hyuuga-sama, please excuse the small size of Hayase-kun's flat. We hope to find a bigger place after we are married, but his pension is not large and what he earns working as a cobbler we are saving to open his own shop."

"Onegai, Mokume-san, just call me Hinata like everybody else does. It bothers me when people make a big deal about my family. I am only a kunoichi trying to become strong enough to protect those I love. Besides, Naruto's family, Your Family!, is even more important than my clan. Should I call you Princess Kohada?"

She shuddered, "Ugh, no. I'm still just a waitress at my uncle's sushi restaurant, even if some paper says it half belongs to me because of a father I never knew. Life is strange. Then let us be Kohada and Hinata. Can we start over? Hinata-chan, would you like to slice the vegetables while I check on the chicken?"

"Oh please Kohada-chan. Helping with the meal would make me feel so much like I am part of Naruto's family." The girls repaired to the tiny kitchen where Kohada showed her guest some restaurant tricks, but Hinata was able to impress her as well. "I've never seen better knife skills. You can work in my restaurant's kitchen any day."

"Arigatou, but if you wish to see speed you should watch TenTen carve a goose some time."

Naruto came storming in followed by Hayase's wheelchair. "You gotta see these sandals brother made for me. They multiply your chakra so you can focus more precisely through your feet." He jumped lightly onto the wall, "See I'm hardly using any chakra at..." His foot went through the plaster. As he tried to free his shoe a large crack appeared beneath his other foot. "Heh heh, sorry. Never was that good at fine control. Here is the address of the carpenter I have on retainer. Have him put the repairs on my monthly bill."

_November 8 – And so the war spreads, Nii-chan. Suna's reaction to the disappearance of the Third Kazekage has set in motion a series of events which have drawn them into the fighting. In response the Lightning Country has threatened to join in alliance with the Earth and Rain. If this continues, by spring when the fighting intensifies anew it could become a World War._

_My stomach turns when I think that I had it within my hands to stop this. One failed mission and thousands may die. My only excuse, the enemy was too strong. I had no business participating in that fight. How am I too live with such an idea that I am only a weak kunoichi next to elite jonin? NO! I am Oharashi of the Whirlpool and will never again allow myself to be pushed aside so that other, more powerful ninjas can battle in my stead. I will become stronger._

A dark hole swirled into existence above a pond in a remote training field. It opened up and a river gushed forth five spurts in succession. The first three torrents shattered floating logs, the fourth missed badly and the fifth drenched the girl standing in the middle of the water. She heard laughter from the trees, "Hey Red. So this is where you disappear to when Tsunade has you on light duty so your ribs can mend. I should tattle on you."

"Go bugger yourself, Flash, or better yet go bother Hanami-chan. She enjoys it. Pervy Sage, if I had known you would be coming around I would have worn a bikini. I'm soaked clear through anyhow." She flipped her hand from her knees to above her head stripping all the water out of her civilian clothes.

"Oh, you would do that for me. We can wait if you want to go change."

Minato laughed, "Sorry Sensei, first we need to tell her the news. Obito and Shizune both made chunin. We are having a victory dinner for them tomorrow."

"Outstanding, especially considering the circumstances they had to put up with. Any other news on promotions?"

"Of course the winner Hotarubi of the Star and his friend Natsuhi, that Grass kid with the plant jutsu, and the Sand genin that Obito beat, but I think that was mainly because Suna is hurting for bodies right now and no one voted for that puppet user."

"Understandable. Is it true they have been invaded?"

"So far mainly just border incursions, but all of their neighbors are either angry or believe the rumors that the Kazekage has disappeared and sense weakness. Right now Hanami is carrying messages from the Hokage to all our allies proposing that they follow the Fire Country's lead and not oppose the Sand search teams but instead assign an ANBU or guardsman to escort them. He also offered to provide those who need them with ANBU escorts at discounted rates."

"Discount? I never heard of the Third offering anybody rebates. He must really want to help the Sand."

Jiraiya chuckled, "There is the fact that they would make good allies in the war, but in addition it seems the old man anticipated the trouble that could occur if the Kazekage disappeared in mysterious circumstances and negotiated escort fees with the Suna advisors wherever our ninjas can go."

"Why that sly old fox, both the Sand and the small Countries are paying us, but still everyone is indebted to us for the special favor we are doing them. Amazing. Even my Father never pulled of a triple bankshot like that in negotiations."

"Wasn't that one of the Shippuuden's jutsus you were just practicing?"

"Yeh, Flash can tell you how some young boy in the exams showed me up by doing one of my family's jutsus that I'd never even tried. All I can figure is my brother used to enjoy doing demonstrations for school children. I remember that the summer before the invasion he filled a newly dug farm pond with water and fish from the river. A smart boy like Shioji could have picked it up then."

"A space/time jutsu, pretty advanced for a genin."

"Yeh, we had scrolls full of things like that, but now I'm trying to recreate them one at a time. So frustrating. What are you two out here working on, your slingshot? I know it doesn't take two jonin to deliver party invitations."

Minato looked embarrased, but Jiraiya seemed to be having the time of his life. "The kid here has been brooding all this time about something you said to him during that special mission you were on last spring: 'Buddy, without your reflexes you ain't much of a ninja.' "

"Poor sensitive baby. I didn't really mean it. There were some special circumstances at the time."

"Yeh, Red, but there was truth in the jibe." Minato began pacing back and forth. "At its most basic, a ninja can be measured by power and reflexes. They affect everything from speed of handsigns to level of jutsu that can be controlled. Sensei has been testing my reflexes and comparing them to my speed. No matter what we try, in real world situations my speed is insufficient to get close enough to Jiraiya to use my small reflex advantage before he can react. Sensei has always been the standard I measure myself by, and I can't beat him."

"Boo-hoo, what a sad, sad story. While I'm personally depressed because a genin from my hometown beats me to a jutsu, you want to surpass the second or third best ninja in the whole Leaf. Tsk, tsk. OK, to break it down, you figure that to be able to defeat a sannin level opponent using only your natural speed and reflexes, you've got to get next to him before he can react to your attack. Now there is a rough order. At the best of times a battlefield will be littered with rocks and holes, not to mention walls, tripwires and stray weapons. That's why I prefer to lure the enemy out onto open water. Invisibility – only if you can completely suppress your chakra, smell and the air you displace. No jutsu is completely undetectable."

Three chairs rose out of the pond and she laid back on the liquid recliner with her hands behind her head. "It would have to be another space/time jutsu... Human summoning... Now how do you get an enemy to hold a scroll and summon you so you can slice his throat? Tell you what, I'll come up with a solution if you buy me lunch at Ichiraku's."

The three of them had worked up a good appetite while discussing strategies on the long walk back to the village. Before she realized it Kushina had arrived at one of her most favorite places in all the world. "Teuchi, three deluxe of the largest bowls you have. Flash is buying. Now what are you two having? Say, who is your new sous-chef?"

"Otemba-san, Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sama, welcome to Ichiraku." He lifted a tiny infant carrier onto the counter. "This is my baby daughter Ayame. I decided to bring her to work with me because my wife can't sleep when she fusses."

"What do you do when she gets hungry?"

"I have bottles of milk in the cooler. My honey doesn't want her breasts to sag. She is already upset about stretch marks. Here we are, super deluxe ramen bowl. Please enjoy."

"Itadakimasu. Where is old man Ichirou? Isn't he usually here for the lunch crowd? As a matter of fact I haven't seen him for the last few days."

"I am sorry to say that the master has been feeling ill."

"Please tell him we wish him well. He is an important part of the Leaf Village."

_November 9 – Life goes on no matter how badly one fails or succeeds. Wars ebb and flow spreading death and destruction. The old fall ill while the failed ninja heals. Couples fall in love and get engaged. Great men die and small girls are born. I was struck by the thought that maybe Ayame-chan could have received the spirit of one of those poor murdered Sand girls. It would be nice if the wheel of karma turned such that those innocents who died so brutishly could be compensated by a quiet life with such a loving father. Even ninjas who know better from a lifetime of experience can dream that the world is fair._

"And so in recognition of your achievements, I present Uchiha Obito and Shizune with their first chunin vests." The Hokage held out the many pocketed flak jackets to help the youngsters try them on while their friends applauded.

Kushina clapped loudest of all, "They really deserve this considering how we jerked them around during that whole test. How did the votes come out?"

Minato grinned, "Obito started with a big advantage considering his second place finish. There was some push-back by foreign ninjas who thought his final attack showed poor judgment, but the Daimyo of the Wind issued a statement praising his abilities and all the Wind nobility fell in line. There was also some concern among the chunin also until they read Tsume and Kakashi's after action report. I believe the operative phrase they used was 'The genin was forced to undertake a less than optimum option while Under Orders.' Everyone understands sacrifices made Under Orders. The vote was unanimous."

"Good, that should satisfy even the Uchiha Clan. What about Shizune?"

"Oh, she got by on two recommendations. The nobles were influenced when Chiyo-sensei said 'Shizune is an extremely accomplished medical student capable of becoming a physician of the highest caliber.' "

"Amazing comment. She hates the Leaf."

"Right, but the clincher for the chunin voters was her sensei's recommendation."

Kushina chuckled, "Of course. No one is brave enough to contradict Tsunade."

"If that's what you think you would be dead wrong, Girlie." Tsunade was standing directly behind her. "You should know I would never use my position to alter the judgments on a tournament which I didn't personally witness. You wouldn't be suggesting such a thing I hope, especially since I had 100,000 ryo bet on the kid from the Grass. He seemed like a shoe-in..."

Jiraiya walked up, "Yer getting sidetracked by your gambling again, 'Nade. What she was trying to say was that the most influential report stated, 'Up against an opponent having superior offensive capabilities, in the heat of battle the genin properly analyzed the situation and determined that the course of action most likely to lead to victory was one with a high probability of personal injury and potential death. It is my belief she carried out her duties as a true chunin.' It seems that the tactical opinions of one Otemba-sensei carry weight among the chunin conference."

Normally it took quite a bit to embarrass Kushina, but it seemed compliments from Minato, two sannin, and by extension all the Leaf Village chunin was sufficient to turn her bright red. As soon as she could manage she excused herself and sought out safer company. She had never had a chance to get to know Emaki very well, so she wanted to say high. She was standing behind a slightly older man whom Kushina had never met. It seemed strange because the man appeared to be ignoring Emaki, but she maintained a close watch over everything he did and even rushed to refill his cup.

The ink specialist had always seemed a quiet type, but for some reason at this party she was absolutely timid when Kushina spoke to her at the refreshment table. "Otemba-san, I am so glad that you are here. I never figured there would be so many important leaders at a chunin dinner. I wish that Bankon hadn't decided..." She paused as if confused.

"So is that man you were standing behind named Bankon?" He was still standing by himself observing the other conversations. She thought him odd, almost anti-social. Her sensei Osamu would have called him a "Cold Fish".

"Yes, Shimura Bankon is my... friend. I'm sorry. He doesn't like me to say boyfriend. Your pardon, but he might get mad if I don't bring him his wine quickly, and I don't want him angry with me tonight."

Kushina could only stand and shake her head. Even kunoichi could not escape human nature. She hoped that Bankon was not physically abusive because she remembered that look on any number of village women who would come to her father for help, and then later go crawling back to their abusers. Maybe she was making too much of it. Not being comfortable at parties did not make him a bad man.

She put it out of her mind during the meal. She was finishing her shaved cherry ice dessert when Sarutobi called for attention. "My friends, thank you all for com..."

"Hokage-sama, if I might say something first?"

Kushina rolled her eyes. Her father would have been extremely irritated at being interrupted, but the Hokage answered mildly. "Of course Bankon-san."

"Since so many important people are here, I will formally announce that I have decided to marry Saiga Emaki."

All the girls went to congratulate Emaki, but Kushina was still hesitant. "Tsume, what kind of guy would turn a celebration for people he doesn't even know into his own engagement party and why don't I know him?"

"That is Bankon for you. His social skills might be called an acquired taste and he doesn't normally socialize. He is not in the village much since he has spent his whole career in ANBU or special assignments. But he actually seems to care for Emaki in his own way and he comes from an important family."

"I don't think I am familiar..."

"Sure you are. His father is one of the Hokage's longtime childhood friends, Shimura Danzou."

**Next: **Chapter 90

Statue of a Namikaze


	90. Statue of a Namikaze

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 90

Statue of a Namikaze

Kushina and Kakashi were the first ones at the gate, followed closely by Minato and Kumade. It was a full 25 minutes later when Obito finally appeared. Kakashi yelled angrily, "What kind of ninja can't even get ready to leave for a mission on time, baka? You are junior here and should try to not inconvenience your superiors."

"It's not my fault I have so much to bring. You guys are only gonna be gone a coupla weeks and most of yer stuff will be supplied by ANBU. I had to pack for three whole months."

"Then you should have gotten up earlier."

There is no telling how long the argument could have continued, but Kushina hugged both boys around the neck with her right arm while she had her left around Kumade's waist. "Won't this be wonderful, a nice brisk walk through the Autumn woods. No fighting, no killing, and best of all I have all of my favorite men along with me."

From centimeters away, Obito glared at Kakashi, who glowered right back and then glared at Kumade for good measure. Kumade stared right back unhappily. He had been excited that this mission might allow him some time alone with his former lover, but now it appeared he might have some rivals for her time and attention. Minato turned and began walking down the path whistling. It was amazing enough that the Hokage had agreed to free up the resources for such a speculative mission, but then he had allowed her to pick the team too. Not that anyone could argue with any of them individually, but he hoped she could get them to work together without him having to step in and enforce discipline.

_November 15 – Trader Ichigo's wagon pulled into Kamome Village early in the afternoon. It was so nostalgic to see Auntie Tsuchitara bantering with Flash and being folded into her arms brought me a feeling of contentment like I haven't felt in a long time, Nii-chan. Even her little Koga allowed himself to be smothered into her ample bosom, and if K's eyes were glistening afterwards, no one mentioned it. Obito was introduced as the new patrol chunin and Auntie promised to take good care of him._

_Futari and Kokuu-san act like an old married couple now. It is my general policy never to play matchmaker, but I am proud that I helped these two lonely people find each other. Tenzou is one now and a handful to keep watch over. At any opportunity he will run off to play in the woods by himself or dragging his older sister along. Shiho would rather sit in Auntie's library and read. Yes read and not picture books but the same volumes which I was studying as an invalid. She even asked me to read her one with Romaji letters, but I had to tell her I didn't know ancient languages._

"Halt, papers. Isn't it rather late in the season for a sales trip, Trader Ichigo?"

"Yes normally. I won't attempt the mountain passes into the Lightning Country, but it should be mostly safe from snow in the Cloud Administered Territories, especially if I return by the southern route along the coast. The thing is there are rumors there could be war by spring and a poor traveling salesman can't earn profits in such times."

"Don't worry Trader. It won't take us long to punish the Sand for their violations and if the Leaf get in the way, why we'll be in Konoha by July and you won't have to worry about border inspections any more." Ichigo laughed heartily along with the guards while they pounded him on the back so hard his black goatee almost flew off. "I like you Trader. You have a sense of humor. Who are the rest of your group?"

"Times being what they are, I've had to hire a bodyguard. His name is Chado. Beneath the dirt is Koga, a feral child I somehow picked up and can't find an orphanage who will take him. I don't know for certain that he was raised by wolves, but he is good with the horses. And introducing the lovely Shahrazad, princess of the exotic Southern Isles, hailed as the most beautiful dancer ever seen in the Land of Fire. For the small, nay let me say insignificant price of 3000 ryo apiece I can arrange a private showing for you two gentlemen."

"Like thunder you will," a young blond kunoichi berated them.

"Don't be like that Samui. If you had some tits maybe men would pay to watch you dance too."

"You can do what you want on your own time, but unless the wagon wants to stay parked until our shift ends in five hours for your perverted stuff, I'm not letting you get me in trouble on my first chunin assignment."

"Untwist your panties. It's not like any Leaf spies would be sneaking in while we had a little well earned entertainment. You better move on Trader or she will make our lives miserable. Maybe next time."

Minato was afraid that there was going to be an explosion, but Kushina waited for the wagon to crest the hill before she started cursing. "The Cloud Administered Territories! This is my home you are talking about. And they think they can defeat both the Sand and Leaf in a couple months. The wolves can have their bodies. And that repressed little girl saying my dancing is perverted... how dare she? Dance is an art form which requires lots of training and athleticism and... OK, so most of my customers have always been men. Just because the costume is kind of skimpy for this time of year doesn't mean... Eel slime, maybe it does mean... Ancestors forgive me, but that doesn't make me an exhibitionist, does it?"

"Ah-haha-haha, Red we all appreciate that your dancing is an important part of our cover story, but you have got to know that no red-blooded male is immune to your physical attributes when you start into your routine. I think even Kakashi is getting old enough to notice."

"Oh muck, don't tell me that. I'm already worried I might have had a part into turning him into another Jiraiya."

"I've never heard that story."

"You will never hear it from me and if you ever ask that little kid I'll beat you until your black dyed hair turns white."

The next day the wagon passed three more Cloud-nins as it rattled into a small village named Kokiotosu. They pulled into the village common and parked beside a small fountain that stood in front of a life-sized statue of a ninja on a granite pedestal. Ichigo jumped down from the driver's seat and stared wistfully at the sculpture, comparing the likeness to photos his mother had and his early childhood memories. Shahrazad stood next to him with her hand lightly resting on his shoulder.

"Hey! Ya can't place your wagon thar and get that horse outta the fountain." A gray bearded man came hurrying over.

"Certainly my good man. Might there be something special concerning this memorial?"

"Dontcha know? Thar statue be great hero Leaf ninja Namiyoke. The man stood right where ya stand an' kilt twelf Kumo-nin wha twas murderin' folks. Aft'ward we toted 'im ta my cottage an' he passed in me very bed. When Kumo come twoulda brake it but twouldn't 'llow it."

The merchant stood in the shade of the granite figure staring upwards and mumbling in a low voice that only the dancer could hear, "Namiyoke Namikaze, you cast a long shadow for a son to measure up to, don't you pop?"

"Whazzat? Have as much water as ya like, Trader-han, but ya hasta carry yer own buckets. We disn't allow no livestock ta drink from tha sacred fountain never. If'n yer jist passin through then drink yer fill and be on yer way wit our blessings. If'n yer stayin over thar be a firepit next ta the corral fer yer use. Don' worry 'bout the location. Yer customers twill find ya jist fer the novelty."

"Thank you my good man. Tell all your friends that we will have hourly shows today starting at three o'clock and a special presentation by the famed Princess Shahrazad after dark at 7 PM."

Though he had never passed through this village before, Trader Ichigo was well known in the area. He had a reputation for quality goods and prices just slightly enough below what other traveling salesmen asked that the customer always felt they had tricked the fancy talking outsider. Even most of the local merchants didn't mind the competition because he always bought what was best from the local markets, furs in one place, preserved vegetables in another, and carved handicrafts in a third. The sales pitch itself was sufficiently entertaining to draw crowds, but this trip he had an exotic dancer from the far away and mysterious Southern Seas. One man who had been traveling to visit a cousin had seen her dance the previous evening and provided enough free advanced publicity to assure a packed house.

Shahrazad warmed up the crowd with a free performance accompanied by Ichigo on a 13-string koto specially miniaturized for traveling so that it was only about a meter long and could be held like a zither. Chado played the drums surprisingly well while Koga tooted on a bamboo flute. When the Trader started his sales pitch, goods just flew out the back of the wagon. Quality metal work had become hard to find at reasonable prices since the invasion and pots and pans were mostly too delicate for the local smith to repair. Hard earned ryo couldn't be spent on luxury goods, but the patent medicine sold well, and was surprisingly effective. But then most "snake oil" concoctions weren't brewed in Konoha Hospital and had their effectiveness personally enhanced by Tsunade's chakra. Most customers found their various maladies quickly disappeared and even one old granny with advanced consumption had a final good two weeks out of bed with her family before her death.

"Trader-han," a plump middle-aged auntie demanded, "I need heavy yard-goods ta make new curtains."

"I have just what you need, Goodwife." He pulled out four bolts of cloth of different colors and patterns. She dithered back and forth, unable to make a decision. Finally he offered, "Good Lady, I would be happy to bring the fabric by your house after the final show tonight so that you can compare them next to your couch and your comforter."

"You are a kind boy. Your mother must be very proud. Oh, so she is."

The evening show drew an even better crowd than expected. Being simple country stock, they were more rowdy than aggressive in their appreciation of her act. Chado, acting as bouncer only had to eject two brothers who decided she should give them a private show. When they woke up later they could never remember exactly how someone a head shorter than either of them managed to get them out the gate without their feet ever touching the ground.  
The satisfied crowd dispersed slowly in a happy mood, so they took their time disassembling their equipment and rolling up the cloth fence. It was nearly midnight when the company made their way towards the only house with lights still burning. A dog started barking but Koga told it to be quiet and go back to sleep. They knocked on the door.

"So, you finally decided to show up. Do ya know how long I've been waitin' for ya?"

"My apologies, Good Lady, but the fewer people who know we are..."

"Ichigo-kun, I believe she was speaking to me."

"Tha boy has some'at an ego problem, don' he. Give yer ol' Nan a hug, Pumpkin."

"Sensaku-obasan, how I've missed you!"

"It's been three years little one. Never figured twould be so long before you'd need Nan's help. Could feel 'at ya were alive, but... heavens! Never kenned ya was hurt so bad. An' yer arm too, and again. All saints and angels baby, whatcha bin doin'?"

"I've had good friends taking care of me and fixing my foolish mistakes. Besides, if you trusted your own predictions you would have known I was safe until the day I came to see you."

"Don't play wit me child. Ya know such things are mere wisps ta be blown away by the teeniest breeze. Wat I ken an' what I see be two different things. Like I ken, Holy Mother of God, you are a woman now! Who did it to ya? Twas it forced? Surely not this dirty infant. Why y'all don' make 'im take a bath... Oh, you poor thing. So much pain and sadness. Your Mama loved ya so much... and your Da, to do such a thing out of hurt and despair... No wonder you never bathe." For the second time in a week Koga was nearly smothered between an older woman's breasts.

"Then maybe 'twas the boy wit all the muscles? Oh, naughty little vixen, this is completely unacceptable fer one o' yer station. He's comely enough to draw a filly's eye, but not such fer a high princess such as you be."

"Sensaku-san, when will you learn to hold your tongue. What, if anything passed between Chado and I was done out of love and need, not frivolous dalliance. Even though we are no longer going together, he is still an important person to me."

"Tut tut child, you will see that Nanny knows best. From the day yer sainted Mother became ill and I held ya to me breast next to me own tiny bairn, I kenned the greatness in ya. Fer such as you only a kage or daimyo or great hero will do. Someun such as that one... Throne of the Almighty! It's him! The hero Namiyoke come back to life! When all the farmers and villagers alike stood up to the Cloud bastards to protect the statue, we hoped our faithfulness twould be rewarded, even though forced to pledge in return not to oppose them. They think tis the quietest sector 'round and so don't patrol much."

Ichigo decided the truth was the best way to calm the situation. "Good Lady, my name is Minato Namikaze, the son of Namiyoke. If you care for Kushina, you will keep our visit a secret."

"Tut, never you mind. Many's the Shippuuden's meeting I wandered in and out of chasin' young scamp thar and nary a word ere passed my lips, neither as gossip nor to those uninvited what offered gold nor threats. Is he a Kage yet?"

"See Nan, the entire reason for this mission is to make him Hokage. We need information to help us get into the Whirlpool Village."

"Make me Hokage? Isn't that kind of treasonous?"

"Not treason, just politics. One thing the Sand Village had right is there should be a clear line of succession, and if that successor should be someone who favors helping to restore the Whirlpool Country, I figure that as a good thing for both our villages."

"Shina, how wonderful! I see much of yer Father and Brother in you. Now boy, just sit you quiet while your betters plot yer life out for ya. How soon twill ya be wedded?"

"Sorry Nan, but that can't happen. While I've always known I might have to marry for politics instead of love, he is out of the question. Flash is going out with a good friend of mine, and I'm not the type of woman to go trolling in another girl's fishpond."

"Tsk, tsk, not to worry. She be already in love with another gallant and soon she'll realize it. I know someun in the next village what kin give ya all the information yas need 'bout wat they took to callin' Bear Island. I warn ya, wat you find twill burden yer heart. What else can yer subjects do fer My Lady Oharashi."

Minato pulled out a small volume, "My sensei adapted this book from a play and had it published anonymously in the Fang Country. Anyone who was there will recognize that The Princess and the Fox Demon is total romantic nonsense, but the idea wasn't to write a history but to the plant the idea that the Princess still lives and will someday return to save them. I have scrolls containing 100 copies each. If you wait a couple weeks before you start distributing them, preferably starting someplace we never visited...?"

"Know jist the woman treks here every month from 40 kilometers south and kin do simple kitchen scroll summonings like me. I'll draw ya a list of other trustworthy men wat lives along yer path wat kin do likewise. Now learn old Nan howso a trek ta Bear Isle kin, I ken nay problems wit Cloud, make pritty boy here Hokage."

**Next: **Chapter 91

Bear Island

Kokiotosu - Thresh

Sensaku - Prying


	91. Bear Island

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 91

Bear Island

There was a light snow falling by the time the conspirators broke up and walked back to their wagon. Kumade gave a low whistle, "That Sensaku-san is a force of nature to reckoned with."

Kushina gave his arm a squeeze, "Please do not be offended by anything she said. She sees people's faults so clearly she doesn't remember how to be diplomatic, but she sees your goodness even more brightly or she would have never confided in you. I love her dearly. For most of my life she was the only mother I had, but still, as soon as I could I got Osamu-sensei to be my guardian. You can't imagine how frustrating it was to be an active child and have your nanny know what mischief you had planned before you could even start it. As a result she was the only one I could ever play tricks on. She never kens about herself, only those she loves."

Minato innocently inquired, "So is that how you managed to hang her underclothes off the castle balcony? Very tricky."

"What? How did you...? I never told any of you about... except Rin."

"Ho ho ho. Don't be upset with her. A story like that is too good to keep to yourself."

"Oh I'm not upset, but it's a dangerous game for her to play when I know the name of the boy she likes."

Kakashi was bored and wanted to change the subject back to the mission. "Can we really trust these feelings, these kens of hers? If her predictions are so accurate, why didn't she tell you about the invasion?"

"Her kens are always personal. Three and a half years ago she suddenly decided to move back to her hometown because she kenned that someday I would need her here. If we had only understood the omen...? When she said farewell to my brother Shiguma she broke down crying inconsolably for no reason that she could ever verbalize."

"I still don't believe the future is set like that."

Kushina linked her fingers behind her head while thinking. "Like Sensaku-san said, the future is just wisps and images that can be blown away by a puff of wind, but I remember once. There was a drayman she was friendly with who had a delivery to make and she warned him that if he went through a certain village he would have an accident. So even though it was raining he went by a longer route to avoid that town. Unfortunately, a bridge on that road was washed out and his goods were going to be late, if he didn't take a narrow track back towards the village he was trying to avoid. Crossing a stream into town, the wagon wheel went through the floor of the old rickety bridge and dumped his whole load into the swollen creek. So tell me, was it fate that did it, or did Sensaku herself cause the accident by directing him to an alternate road, or would he have had a different mishap if he had never been told?"

... ... ... ... ...

"See, see, Sakura-chan, I told you that fortune teller was real. She said I'm going to become Hokage. I knew she was right."

"You pea-brained idiot, she was scamming you because she figured that was what you wanted to hear. Ino-pig, your family deals with this type of stuff. Tell the Baka that this psychic stuff is fake."

"There you go Billboard Brow, always showing the height of your ignorance by spouting off. Sure there are a lot of frauds making a living off of suckers, but if a ninja deals with genjutsus long enough, they will also get flashes of other things. The problem is always sorting the true omens from personal fears. Father told me that it was Grandma who warned the Hokage about the Sand invasion before the start of the Second War. Forewarned, he blunted that attack and the Sand was never able to regain the initiative during the whole conflict."

"I knew it! That fortune was real! Tell Granny she can retire 'cause I'm ready to take over."

"You Dobe! Don't you remember what else that fraud said about you marrying a pink-haired girl? Is that prediction right too?"

"Gee, no way. The only one I love is Hinata-cha..." Both Naruto and Hinata blushed bright red and turned away.

_November 24 – We parked the wagon and camped at one of the secret ANBU bases near the Whirlpool Village. There was no indication that it had been discovered or used for the last three years. Tomorrow we enter the village. Nii-chan, suddenly I feel sick. I know and fear what we are about to find. The destruction by the fox, the looting by the Cloud and Stone, the ghosts of all my friends and family who died defending the shattered walls. I asked to be allowed to return. Upon my life, right now I can't imagine why._

"If they had a lookout, it would be up top in the remains of the castle. Nothing in view. Pakkun, smell anything?"

"Just ursine. No fires, no ninjas, no men, no jutsus, large stores of chakra somewhere, but none in use. But it is just rank with bears, Sensei."

"Otemba, where do you judge the best place to cross?"

"The south channel at the spot where the Earth-nin tried to build a causeway is the narrowest point and it has bad sight-lines for any hidden observers." She couldn't make sense of the view across the river. It wasn't just the scenes of total destruction. She thought she had steeled herself for that. But someone had attempted to refortify the village and failed. There was a two meter high earthen berm running from the last section of original wall clear around the island. She would have mistaken it for a flood control levee if it hadn't been for the large blocks of cut stone scattered across the slopes. She completed a virtual rebuild in her head and produced a mortarless stone fortification over three meters tall. It wasn't anything which would deter a ninja force, but was a large investment in time and effort compared to a simple stockade. Whoever had toiled to put up the new wall, their work had been in vain. There was hardly a place where two blocks still set on one another.

Behind the levee the destruction of the Village was complete and the scattered blocks just added to the dreary scene. Saplings had sprouted on the new berm and most every other place where an open patch of dirt had been. Right now the evergreens were winning the battle, but in twenty or thirty years the sturdier oaks and hardwoods would start to take over and return the island to the its former condition before the First Shippuuden had chosen it as the place to build his fortress. Already climbing vines were trying to blot out the appearance of the few buildings which remained standing.

They lurked for a time in the trees, looking for any signs of human presence. The only thing moving on the far bank was a couple of large silver maned brown bears fishing for their breakfast. Kushina grew impatient. "There isn't anyone around. I'm going to check it out."

"No, Kakashi and Pakkun will cross first."

"What? This is my mission and..."

"And you have too much involved in this both professionally and emotionally to be objective. I want a scout who isn't all tied up in knots over each shattered house and unmarked grave. There is no disrespect in noting that today that person isn't you. Tomorrow it may be, but not now." She angrily turned her back on Minato. Only a friend could tell you a truth about yourself so bluntly, but that did not make it any more pleasant to hear.

Kakashi paused, waiting for the right moment. As a fluffy cloud briefly cast a shadow over the river the boy and dog streaked across the water, just that much less noticeable in the flickering light. Three-quarters of the way across the bears started woofing and charged towards them. The leaped over the berm and hid and behind a crushed building. As Kakashi peeked around the wall, Pakkun yelped a warning and jumped as a huge paw swiped at him. While they balanced on top of the still standing portion of a three story building, three bears clawed at the wooden studs, trying to bring the roof down. When he saw two more bruins loping toward them, Kakashi signaled retreat and they escaped back across the river. "That was weird."

Kushina was even more confused. "Bears aren't territorial like that. If you give them a large berth they will almost always leave you alone. They were acting more like wolves. I think we need a bear counselor to talk to them. Summoning jutsu."

"Hi Kushina! Welcome back home."

She hugged a furry white neck. "Kumanonki, you are as big as a grizzly. We need you to talk to your cousins over there and find out why they are acting so strange. But you better change your coat to brown in case you are seen."

"Oh don't worry about that. We chased the Cloud out a long time ago, and a dandy battle it was. I squashed two myself. Hop on and I'll take you over to introduce you to the gang. I know why you think they are strange. You know the story of Goldilocks? The way to tell that it is a fable is not that the three bears sit in chairs and eat porridge. We could do that if we wanted. It is a fairy tale because Poppa Bear is living with Momma and Baby Bear. That can never happen since we prefer our privacy. Bears only come together for festivals such as a salmon run or to keep warm during hibernation. However, if there is sufficient food from a river and from surrounding woods filled with nuts and berries, we can cooperate for a time." He stopped in the center of the south branch and roared. The call was taken up by every bear along the river.

Pakkun was shaking. "Boss, I don't like this. We should leave. There are too many bears around and that big chakra source I told you about... It's coming this way!"

Rising up from behind the remains of ruined office buildings, a monstrous shape emerged, covered in scars and matted multicolored fur. Kushina immediately shunshinned past the bears and leaped straight at the terrifying apparition. "Bushi! Are you living here now? I never expected to see you. What is the story?"

"Peace, Daughter," the giant ninja bear chuckled. "The young have so many questions. After we last met and I discovered that you had indeed grown strong and true like your brother, it became intolerable that the Cloud should occupy your home that they had taken by violence and subterfuge. Thus I gathered those willing from the Realm and from the mountains and we came to oust the interlopers and make this our home until such time as you choose to return. This is our gift to your family."

"Kumabushi-sama, you were always the bravest and noblest of heart of your kind. If this mission goes well, that time will not be many years off when we can take up bear-kinds generous offer. Arigatou. It is difficult to get my bearings among the ruined buildings. Can you show us where the tunnel ran between the castle and the hospital?"

"Aw, so you wish to locate the vault. I will leave young Nonki to be your guide. The architecture in the more damaged parts of town does not react well to my presence when I lumber through the streets. Live long and die well, surrounded by your cubs, Daughter."

"I wish you numerous victories and many females, Great Ninja Bear."

"I should leave too." Pakkun was trembling. "I don't like the hungry look in that guy's eyes. A sloth of bears is no place for a small dog to hang out."

Kumanonki led the ninjas on a twisting path through the devastated village. The only clue Kushina had as a landmark was the lone fanglike projection that was the remains of Uzumaki Castle kept approaching closer. As they neared the base of the hill, Nonki stopped before a marvel. In front of a large pile of rubble, a small perfect tree stood in full bloom on a grass covered hill.

The surprising beauty in the midst of devastation nearly took her breath away. "Flash, how is this possible? How can a cherry tree have blossoms at the end of November? Where are we? Is this the remains of the hospital? There used to be a scraggly little tree by the entrance, but it had to have been crushed when the walls collapsed. Kumade-kun, what is under the rubble?"

He knelt down and placed his hands on the thick pile of fallen pink petals. "The tree is growing out of a broken stump. Next to it is... oh, it's the body of a small child."

Kushina said very softly, "Kami help us all. This is a genjutsu."

Minato disagreed, "I assure you, as hard as it may be to accept, this tree is very real."

"No, I was here three years ago during the evacuation. Chouza and Fugaku were trying to comfort a woman with a dead child."

_Fugaku lifted the bereaved woman's chin. "Look at me, mother. Look me in the eyes. Your boy is dead. He's dead. Now we need to protect your daughter. See that tree. It is a beautiful little tree, isn't it? That grass under the tree is lovely. The boy would like to lay on that beautiful grass. He would like you to lay him there and say a prayer for him. Then he wants to rest in this beautiful place while you take his sister and follow the toads out of the village."_

_ "Follow the toads, yes." She laid the body on the bare ground next to the damaged sapling and began her prayers._

"How could Fugaku-sama's gen become real?"

Even Minato was shaken by the implications. "Among the Uchiha there is a forbidden technique known as Izanagi, the God of Creation. It has the power to make the imagined real and reality to have never occurred, including reversing death. It is forbidden because it blinds the user. It is certain that Fugaku never used Izanagi."

Kushina was in awe, "Maybe not, but moments after the gen was cast the fox released untold amounts of chakra, killing dozens of jonin and scores of others, and then," she continued with a catch in her throat, "Father opened eight gates and released all his jutsu. Something has reacted with Fugaku's technique to the point that reality has attempted to conform with the Uchiha genjutsu."

The four ninja stared at the cherry blossoms, still not quite comprehending their meaning. They walked away unsure, but suspecting they had just been witness to the sacred.

On the far side of the hospital rubble they came to an open space, now overgrown with weeds and brambles, which once had been a pleasant garden where patients could enjoy the sun and fresh ocean air. Kumanonki sniffed around, "From your description, the tunnel should run under this meadow. If the entrances on both ends are blocked, how are you going to get in?"

"Finally, this is my job." Kumade began searching the ground across the park. He paused and knelt down, "Found it. As far as I can tell, this part of the tunnel is intact. Let me check it out." He sank into the ground briefly, but quickly reappeared. "The air is OK, but very stale."

Kushina held his hand, "Good, let's go find the vault."

He put his arm around her waist, "Remember your earth lessons?" They disappeared into the ground and emerged in total darkness. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her cheek. "Otemba-chan, I'm sorry I left. I've missed you so. Can't we go back to the way it was?"

She clicked on a flashlight. "Kumade-kun, I'll always love you – like the best of friends, but we can't be together. We are too unbalanced. You love me too fiercely and my affection for you is too mild."

"It's because of what your Nanny said, isn't it?"

"No, she is wrong too. I would marry Hanzo of the Rain who killed my brother if it would restore my people, but there are no prospects where an alliance could do that. So I will choose happiness. Yes I could be content as your wife, having your children and living a small life, but that is not my destiny. I must strive for more and when we are together you lose focus on the mission and will eventually get yourself and others killed. Anyone who marries a shinobi accepts death as a partner, but I cannot allow myself to be the cause of your decease."

"It's really over then. You aren't ever going to change your mind."

"No, Kumade-kun, the memories we made together are precious to me, but it is over." She gave him a kiss on the cheek in the dark.

He straightened his shoulders. "If that is how it's gotta be, then we will make your dreams come true. Let's go find this vault of yours."

**Next: **Chapter 92

Forbidden


	92. Forbidden

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 92

Forbidden

_November 25 – So many memories. I have to keep reminding myself that this mission is not about nostalgia, but about improving the future, Nii-chan. But then I realize that I am writing this diary to you so that I can come to grips with the past and I get confused. Doing is better than thinking too much, so I will keep moving forward._

"Otemba-chan, check out the floor." Everywhere Kumade shined his light was littered with dirt and rocks. "Unlike the other rooms, everything in this storeroom is completely covered in debris."

"Over this way," she directed her light. "The hallway door has been blown off its hinges. Yeh, the hallway and stairs are clogged with rubble too. There is no way down here except the way we came." She gave a sigh of mixed relief and guilt. She had silently feared that by some miracle the path would somehow be open and she would be required to face the remains of all the patients they had been forced to abandon to the fox's mercy.

Kumade patted the stone arch supporting the ceiling. "They built to last in the old days. Even with the terrible destruction above, the roof is as solid as the day the blocks were laid. This foundation could hold up a skyscraper."

Kushina roused from her introspection, "The First Hokage sank the pilings for the village walls and the foundations of all the major public buildings which aren't set directly on bedrock. Then they built these storage rooms under the hospital because it was dry and the rock beneath the castle itself was too hard to easily bore through." She pushed some shelves aside and opened a hidden door into another storage room.

"What is in here?"

"Just family things my father couldn't bring himself to throw out. There is my first toy sword and the bowl I used to use to practice water jutsu. You might say this basement is the Uzumaki Family attic. The way is clear to the vault. You can go get the others. I won't open it until everyone is here."

While she waited she wandered the room looking at old toy horses and shields with the family crest. There were the pipes her father had smoked up until the day he quit due to a promise made to her mother as she lay dieing. She opened a footlocker and knew immediately that this was one she had to save. She spied a smaller trunk she recognized that once was in her brother's room. She opened it and pulled out a practice uniform he had worn when he was eleven. Already one of the finest ninjas she knew, she remembered how handsome and brave he had looked in it, Whirlpool orange with blue accents and a white collar. Suddenly she was feeling very maternal. She wanted a son to dress up in her brother's clothes.

Light flooded the room. "That's not very useful as a ninja outfit. I mean it would work for camouflage maybe one week a year when the leaves are changing."

Suddenly an icy draft seemed to lower the basement's temperature by ten degrees. "Kakashi, you ever make one more crack about the Whirlpool colors and so help me we'll resume our Chunin Exam fight right here and now."

Though young, he was not terribly foolish so he just mumbled, "Puppy pee, a guy can't even say what everybody else is thinking. Ever since we came back here Otemba has been acting like a girl."

"I heard that. Bring that light over here. It is much better than these battery torches." Kakashi was carrying a crystal which brightly fluoresced in response to a minimal constant flow of lightning chakra. "Flash, seal up these chests. We are taking them with us."

"They look pretty heavy. What's in them?"

"Christmas presents. Like your student said, I'm just a girl, but when a girl goes Christmas shopping the guys have to carry the packages without complaining, so bring your sealing scroll so we can go get to what we came for." The stern glances Kakashi received from the two men added emphasis to the day's lesson: There is no good tactic for dealing with an angry woman except to quietly do what she says. Minato silently sealed the chests into the scroll.

"The vault is hidden behind this filthy old tapestry." She tapped it and the dust flew off.

Minato came hurrying over. "Wait, don't you see what this is?" For the first time she took a close look in a bright light at the picture concealed under a half century of grime. Carefully the jonin began to brush away the dirt. "There in the center is the nine-tail fox. In the background, that is Madara Uchiha and closest to us is the First Hokage. To the right is an Uzumaki and a pregnant woman. This is the Valley of the End. This tapestry tells the story of the founding of the Whirlpool Village."

She crossed her arms in disgust, "Brother should have showed this to me. I should have known all this before we faced the nine-tails. But I guess when he brought me down here we were so anxious to see the secrets behind the door that a dusty old picture and a dreary history lesson probably wouldn't have meant much at the time. Failing to understand our past, we were forced to repeat it."

Kumade was studying the picture closely. "Do you know how accurate the depiction of the landscape is? The Valley of the End is the most amazing place now."

Kakashi was feeling left out. "Kumade, you too! How come I'm the only one who doesn't know about this battle if it is so famous?"

"Oh, I really don't know anything about the statues or demons. It's just that all earth chakra users go there to study the rock formations and investigate the jutsus which went into forming them. I guess I should have asked who the guy staring at the First Hokage was, but the folded limestone layers and anticlines were more interesting. Now that I think about it I guess he looked like an Uchiha."

Minato nodded, "It is not surprising you were never told. Unlike the Whirlpool Village where it is part of the founding mythos, after the first generation the story was determined to be too divisive, even causing fights between Senju and Uchiha children. Since then it has been purposely deemphasized in the lower grades."

Kushina wished she could take the ancient needlework home to study, but after all it was better to leave it at the task her grandfathers had assigned to it of guarding the family secrets. Kumade held it back while she pricked her thumb and spread the blood on a pillar. She ran chakra into the stain and it fluoresced and sparkled before swirling over an adjacent section of stone wall. The wall silently swung open revealing rows of shelves containing rack upon rack of scrolls.

Kushina began to get the team organized. "OK, this will take forever if we don't do it logically. Everybody gets a section to work on and the hardest part – No Reading! If it is interesting enough you want to study it deeper then we need to take it with us and move on. Flash, I apologize but you get the administrative records. Those leather bound books are the official Village journals, minutes of meetings, deaths, marriages, births, taxes, agriculture production figures, etc. All deadly boring but the Leaf historians will bless you. It is a lot of mass to seal so pace yourself."

"Kumade-kun, this shelf of elemental jutsu. If it looks like something you have never seen in the Leaf, grab it. Kakashi-kun, next shelf is special jutsus, elemental combinations and kekkai genkai. I know you will be tempted to take everything, but be judicious. Flash is too heavy to carry back to the wagon if we wear him out sealing all this. I'll take the largest stacks of water jutsus."

They worked through the morning and late into the afternoon before Minato made them stop and eat some cold rations. He had finished with fifty years of administrative records and was helping Kakashi with the Medical Jutsu section where he had more experience. Kushina was moving faster. Once you have seen the same water jutsu a dozen times it is easy to quickly figure out whether there is anything of extra value in the scroll.

Kakashi was beginning to look peaked from keeping the light shining for so long when Kumade came to the rescue. He found a shelf of survival scrolls and soon they all had new lanterns with fresh batteries, a large construction light which lit up the open areas of the room, a supply of water, and even a cold bowl of fried chicken legs. Kushina spent the next half hour yelling at the boys to use their napkins and threatening severe bodily injury to anyone who left greasy fingerprints on her scrolls.

It was after midnight when they came to the end of the last shelf and Minato sealed up the last scroll they sorted out. Kakashi was nearly asleep on his feet and Minato was looking rather ashen from doing all the sealing, but nobody suggested it was time to take a break. They had agreed to save the object of their quest until all other work was done. The jonin tied up the last roll before pulling out a fresh scroll especially prepared with extra protections for this task.

Kushina opened another hidden compartment and carefully handed out a summoning scroll. There were three of them altogether that formed the price she had agreed to pay the Third for this expedition. It would be up to the Hokage to determine whether any Konoha ninja had a blood right to possess either of those scrolls or if some surviving Whirlpool chunin should inherit them. Signing a summoning scroll without previous approval from its legitimate owner could be a tricky thing if the summoned animal decided the ninja was not worthy.

The final scroll was clearly labeled "Forbidden". She carefully carried it to a long table and broke the wax seal. Everyone gathered around as she rolled it out. The first bold heading read, _"Multi-Shadow Clone Technique. Warning: Will cause extreme chakra depletion, potential loss of __consciousness__ or death."_

Kakashi whistled, "Wooo, that's not for just three or four or even twenty, but for up to a hundred clones. Who could ever do that many?"

"All of these jutsus have warnings attached." Kumade kept reading, "_Opening Chakra Gates. Warning: Can damage chakra nodes or lead to severe bodily injury or death. _ That is what your father and his jonin used, isn't it?"

"Yes, what the Hero Water is to the Waterfall and the star is to the Bear Country, the chakra gates were to the Whirlpool. It is a way to turn ordinary ninjas into elites and the greatest into Godlike Powers for a brief period and at a terrible cost. For fifty years the threat of our enhanced jonin and the strength of the Shippuuden and his Whirlpool Jutsu was sufficient to drive off any invaders. With the Leaf's help, it should have continued to be enough, but the Cloud came into possession of a third bijuu and decided it was worth the cost to spend its power to destroy us. If not for the gates, and Jiraiya-sensei's bravery too, all of my people might have perished that day."

Kakashi pointed, "There's the Whirlpool Jutsu with detailed instructions on preparing the summoning scroll. _Will cause severe chakra depletion._"

Kumade skimmed, "_Death... injury... blindness... _ You gotta be kidding! _Human sacrifice of a sufficiently strong ninja_? What were you guys doing? Reviving the dead!"

"Kumade," Minato quietly interrupted, "do not allow your own admirable moral sensibilities to cause you to condemn situations on which you have little information. In our country that particular technique is also known as the Second Hokage's Jutsu. If that hero determined that it was necessary to use such a thing to protect Konoha, you should be careful about prejudging anything contained within this scroll. The day may come when one of us must do the foulest deeds imaginable to protect our people. Unfortunately this too is the Way of the Shinobi."

"I apologize, Sensei, and also to your people, Kushina-oharashi. I spoke unwisely without thinking."

"Assuredly forgiven, my friend. The dead cannot be harmed by words and the living know the kindness in your heart."

Kakashi kept reading, "Another human sacrifice to duplicate a ninja's form and jutsus... _Death... Dismemberment... Unconsciousness... Madness... Loss of all senses..._ Here it is Sensei. _Space/Time Jutsu, Personal Reverse Summoning. Warning: May cause loss of limbs, severe disorientation, or reemerging inside of a solid object such as a tree or rock. Use is extremely dangerous for anyone without superb chakra control, perfect body sense, and advanced spatial recognition._ There are examples of suggested marker tags as well as handsigns. I don't know, Minato, this could be useful for moving long distances immediately or for infiltration, but could anyone really use it in battle?"

Minato was bent over with his nose nearly touching the parchment as he closely studied the intricacies of the seals. He was startled as Kushina slammed her hands down beside his ears. "Oh no you don't. I know how you all are and nobody, but nobody," she glared at them all, "is trying any of these Forbidden Techniques until we get home and Sarutobi or Jiraiya says they are safe to train on."

Minato grinned his most winning smile, one sure to melt the opposition of even the sternest harridan and turn her dreamy-eyed. "It wouldn't hurt if I just practiced creating the sutras. I only need to study a little..."

"You! Yesterday you dared lecture me in my own home on keeping a proper ninja perspective, but you don't have the discipline to wait on the proper time, place and safeguards. You aren't immortal buster, even if some girls think you are a blond-haired god come down from his mountain. No means No. Believe it. Kumade-kun, are there any more jutsus."

"It looks like just one. Kami of the deepest caverns protect us. _Warning: User's soul will be trapped for eternity in combat with his worst enemy inside the belly of a Shinigami._"

... ... ...

Naruto was unusually quiet during their walk home. "Naruto-kun, are you feeling OK? Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I haven't been very good company. I was just thinking about Kushina. You know, most of the time the diaries are only rollicking good tales about Otemba and her friends. They start to get a little personal when Kakashi-sensei or Shizune and the others get hurt, but we already understand that everyone we know is going to survive OK. But tonight it wasn't Kushina or Otemba we read about. It was my Mom, and she was thinking about me, even if she didn't know it. It felt different, like maybe how it would be to really have a Mom. Kind of all warm like how I feel when I'm around you."

"I understand. My mother died when Hanabi-chan was just a baby. I've missed her every day since. Afterwards Father became so cold, not only with me but with Neji and his dad too. Naruto-kun, you grew up all alone so you may not be able to understand, but it is possible to be just as lonely while surrounded by lots of people. There was never anybody who cared for me as anything but a Hyuuga princess until Kurenei-sensei agreed to train me."

"Sasuke always says I can't understand how he feels because I never had a family to lose. I don't believe that. I think we can all understand each other because we all have dealt with loss and loneliness. I can sympathize with Hinata-chan because I have been in crowds where no one would look at me with kindness and Hinata knows about my loss and loneliness. But my Mom..."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"When I was growing up on my birthday and Christmas I always got two presents, one from the Old Man and an anonymous package in a plain wrapper. I don't know if those presents were from sensei or Pervy Sage or somebody else, but they were always something I really needed in school that year. The whole time when I was small, all I had to wear were second-hand tee shirts donated to the orphanage. Then the Christmas of our last year at the academy, there was a third present showed up wrapped in orange paper. I never saw anything so beautiful as that outfit. From that day forward I knew who I was, the Orange Ninja. I just never knew that after a dozen years of yearning I had received a gift from my own mother."

**Next: **Chapter 93

Training Scrolls


	93. Training Scrolls

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 93

Training Scrolls

_December 12 – The more I learn, the more I understand how ignorant I am. There are so many jutsus, even only counting water techniques. Every morning I grab another scroll and rush out to the training pond before anybody else can claim it. Every evening I stumble back home exhausted, my head spinning with handsigns, sutras, and ever more elegant ways to mold chakra. Each day my regard for you rises, Nii-chan, as I realize that you had complete mastery of each of these scrolls. I want more. I want it all. It is so tempting that I have to keep reminding myself of Father's warning, "The desire by a ninja to accumulate all knowledge and all jutsu is one of the most common forms of madness."_

She stared at the twin granite pillars that Kumade had raised for her at one end of the pond. Deliberately she formed the signs causing a column of water to rise in front of her. Her open right hand flashed out sending a spinning saw blade smashing into the left pillar and her other hand caused one to collide with the right. Punching faster than the eye could follow, she whittled down the liquid column until it was below knee level, then toppled over backwards flat onto the surface of the pond. It still wasn't correct. The blades were too thick and too slow. It should have taken twice as many punches to shave down that water column a slice at a time. She lay there contemplating the possible reasons for her failure.

"Chunin! I would speak with you." Startled, she sank halfway into the pond. The near freezing water on her back shocked her alert and she quickly jumped up. "General-sama, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you come up. Pardon me just one second." Quickly she stripped the freezing liquid from her clothes and ran over to the edge of the pond. "How may I be of service?"

"I have learned that you have retrieved scrolls from the former Whirlpool Village. I require access to them."

"Of course, General. I only have half of the water scrolls. The rest were given to various elemental special jonin to study."

"Dullard, I have no need of common jutsus. Where are the summonings and the Whirlpool Forbidden Scroll?"

"Forgive me Master. I assumed you would have known. Flash... Minato Namikaze that is, gave the summoning scrolls to the Hokage as payment for the mission. Your fellow sannin is studying the forbidden scroll to determine whether any techniques could be safely used or could improve upon known Leaf jutsu."

He was incredulous, "You gave them away? You had four of the most powerful, most valuable objects in the universe and you gave them away! Girl, do you expect that you can buy allies for your future plans?"

"No Sannin, not at all. Allies are useful and to be nurtured. On the other hand, true friends are forever. When you have friends you share, because their strength is your strength too. The reverse is also true. The General may be certain that if this kunoichi should ever have any future plans, that they would only be for the good of the Leaf and my friends in the Fire Country."

He almost hissed as he answered, "S-Someday your idealism will meet up with reality. I hope that you and your friends manage to survive the collision." He turned and stalked away. "Chunin, hone a small water blade until it is sharper than the edge of a scalpel. Master this and when you strike your chakra control will be fine enough to produce a thin, fast and rapidly spinning disk."

Kushina stood for a moment with her chin hanging agape on her chest before yelling after him, "Arigatou, Oroichimaru-sama!"

... ... ...

"Ready here, Sensei." Kushina stared at the writing on the the meter square paper laying flat on top of the barren hill. Suddenly, without a sound, without a puff of smoke, without even a flicker other than perhaps a memory of golden light impressed upon her retina, a ninja appeared within the square and staggered. Quickly she caught him and propped him up. "Flash, Flash, are you OK?"

His smile almost blinded her. "Did you see it Red? I did it. This opens a whole new world of possible jutsu. I could actually manipulate space and time. I could go anywhere or anywhen I wanted or be everywhere at once. Then I could feel the seal drawing me to this hilltop and now."

"And that is what I warned you about." The giant white-haired sannin came striding up the hill. "You can't afford to lose focus. If you ever allow yourself to become distracted by any other of the myriad possibilities or fail to keep a sense of your entire body while using this jutsu, you could easily end up with your arms and legs all arriving at different times and places. You must strive for total control or this will be too dangerous to use for anything but emergencies."

"Would you sit down so I can probe your head?" Rin was in bossy nurse mode, already having examined everything she could reach. "You don't seem to have left any brain cells behind, though I'm not sure what good they are doing someone who would try a stunt like this. Nerve impulses seem to be still traveling at the same accelerated rate, though only Lady Tsunade herself could tell for sure. Inner ear fluid sloshing around like you are a child spinning herself dizzy. I don't detect any damage, though it could become cumulative. After a rest you can try it again if you must."

"Too much to learn. No time to rest." He walked over and picked up a 50 kilogram backpack and slung it over his shoulder before disappearing. A second and a half later he reappeared in the center of the paper. He staggered, but this time Kushina did not need to catch him. She could have sworn that he had jumped from place to place without her noticing if he hadn't been facing in opposite directions. "Woo-wee, the flickering landscape takes some getting used to."

She helped him off with the backpack while Rin fussed over him. Jiraiya rummaged through the rucksack and held a quartz crystal up to the sun, scattering rainbows all over the hilltop while he studied it with a jeweler's loupe. "No change in the crystalline structure." He pulled out a cloth bag insulated against the cold. Inside was a cage full of chicks. Rin agreed they had not been harmed in any way. After studying several other delicate objects, Jiraiya declared the jutsu safe for limited training. "It appears neither the user nor anything he carries is damaged. Be sure to report to the hospital after every training session until we are certain no long term damage is being done."

"Yippee!" Minato cheered like he was still a teenager. Suddenly he scooped Kushina up in his arms and they disappeared, emerging a kilometer away on another carefully crafted seal. Her head was spinning and for a moment she thought she was going to lose her breakfast. Then she remembered she was an Uzumaki, master of the stormiest seas. Uzumaki do not get motion sickness.

"Why?" She could feel the muscles in his arms and chest as he cradled her to him.

"I thought you deserved the first ride. After all none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for your brilliant idea to retrieve the Whirlpool scrolls." She felt safe in his arms. He had carried her like this after the fox had nearly killed her, though of course she had been only semi-conscious and hadn't known that at the time. From this close she could sniff the odor of his exertion in the crisp winter air. It was a good smell, a manly smell. She had to remind herself that he belonged to her friend Hanami, but she didn't ask him to put her down.

"I think maybe it is possible, Red. If somehow I can master how to use this, some day I could become Hokage and we can restore your country and make all our dreams come true." For the first time he became aware that he still held her in his arms and blushed slightly. "We better get back or Sensei will make some perverted comment in front of Rin."

He activated the space/time jutsu and they disappeared, though this time not everything went with them. She left one unspoken sentiment behind, drifting in the chilly breeze. "Maybe not all our dreams can come true."

_December 25 – Once again everybody decided to have Christmas at Otemba's crib. It hardly makes sense, Nii-chan, since most of them have bigger places than me, though I guess a lot of them still reside at home. Kakashi doesn't live in his dad's mansion any more. He isn't the type to host a party anyhow._

The eggnog had been drunk, the cookies eaten and the carols sung merrily in the crowded little apartment. Shizune was playing Christmas songs on a recorder flute in the background. Kushina was surprised, never having known she had any musical interests or time to practice. Kakashi had hung some mistletoe near the door and was watching the results intently, trying to figure out the social interaction taking place. Somehow the kissing did not seem to have all the energy and emotion that it always did in Minato's books. It must be like any other jutsu which required weeks of intense practice to master.

Presents were handed out, fine weapons and inexpensive woolen hats and scarves. Namida strictly enforced the rule that everyone had to redd up their own crumpled wrapping paper before getting another gift or the tiny room would have quickly overflowed. Kumade gave Kushina another handmade figurine. This time it was white marble, a little chibi girl with cute pet water dragon on her shoulder holding hands with a big-eyed boy. On the base it said "FRIENDS FOREVER". All the girls gushed over it and it earned him a big kiss. Kakashi studied the osculation. While packed with underlying meaning, it seemed to lack the intensity of those couples he had surreptitiously watched in the park. He concluded that Kumade and Otemba were well practiced and did not require to place excessive effort to communicate their emotions.

Kushina answered the door and invited Minato and Hanami in with welcoming hugs. Grinning, Rin pointed up at the mistletoe and Minato gave Kushina a quick buss which thoroughly disappointed Kakashi. He didn't have this stuff nearly figured out. It had been no different from the other welcoming kisses she had given anybody else, even him. He forgot all about it as Minato and Hanami demonstrated a first class holiday kiss. The blond didn't even pause when Kuromaru attacked, grabbing a handful of scruff before he could be interrupted. "You wid."

The handsome couple had brought presents for everyone. Kushina began to think that Flash had inherited some of his teacher's intelligence gathering prowess as each young ninja received just the perfect item needed to advance their expertise. Her eyes widened as she opened a wind scroll. He chuckled, "It is about time you thought about advancement and you will need a second element to make full jonin. Problem is Fire goes against your Water Nature."

Kakashi chimed in, "We tried Lightning and most people make bigger sparks rubbing feet on a wool rug."

Kumade placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, "As much as we trained, as far as Earth Jutsu goes, you make a decent groundhog and not a whole lot else."

Aoba volunteered, "She is as good as they come at deflecting Genjutsu, but as far as casting them she couldn't lead a mouse to a hunk of cheese."

The baby cooed while teething on her new rubber kunai and Tsume answered, "You are right Hana-chan, yes you are. Auntie 'Temba is nice to babies and animals and they love her back, but she has no real connection to them."

"Creeping cuttlefish! Who declared this pick-on-the-hostess Christmas? OK, I get it. Wind element is my last chance for promotion. Give a girl a break!"

_Give a girl a break indeed. I suppose I've always known that if I had a second chakra element it would probably be Wind. Have I been avoiding it? Am I afraid I might fail. For all my bluster I don't really feel I am good enough to meet your high standards, Nii-chan. You were a master at putting wind edges on water weapons. You were nearly a match for the legendary Hanzo of the Rain one-on-one. You were a force, while I am only a chunin... STOP IT you slimy sea slug. Yes I am a chunin, a chunin of the Leaf Village and all these young ninja look to me for guidance, deservedly or not. I cannot let them down. I will not fail my friends or my family, dear brother._

Namida, Shizune and Rin cleared the remaining snacks and removed a table cloth, revealing a large footlocker. Minato grinned crookedly, "So that's where that thing got to. It was a real bear, no pun intended, to put into a seal."

"For all your help with my Christmas shopping, you get the first present." She pulled out an ancient short spear which he studied critically. "The First Shippuuden's Lance. I'm afraid it is too fragile to be used anymore, but as a collector I figured you would appreciate its historical significance."

Kakashi unwrapped a dogeared book, Tales from the Wandering Years – Myths from Before the Founding of the Ninja Villages. "This was my favorite book when I was your age. I thought you would enjoy the story of "The Reluctant Princess." It's about how the chief of the Senju spied a young woman bathing in the river and fell in love, not knowing she was a princess of the enemy Hatake tribe." Kakashi immediately retired to an unused corner and began reading.

She pulled out a pile of soft packages and handed them to all the girls. Hanami was floored as they held up their ball gowns. "Otemba, they are absolutely beautiful. Where did you...?"

She answered quietly, "They were my Mother's and mine, of course."

Tsume asked, "But don't you want to keep them yourself?"

"How many ball gowns does a ninja need? Oh I saved myself a couple, including a slinky midnight blue sparkles number my older cousin used to capture herself a Daimyo. Inoichi is going to be glad he asked me to the New Year's Chunin Ball."

Rin clutched her frilly pink gown to her with both arms. "We weren't going to the ball because we..."

Tsume told the younger kunoichi, "There is no reason to worry about going stag. There are always plenty of extra men to dance with."

Kushina concluded, "True, but a girl wants a date to her first formal. Kakashi!"

He looked up, annoyed, but he had learned his lesson well about balking girls over certain matters. "OK, I'll take ya to the dance, Rin." He went back to reading his book.

Aoba was quick on the uptake, "Namida-chan, would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort?" She giggled a reply.

Guy tried to hide. "But I'm not a chunin."

"Neither is Aoba, but you can accompany one."

"But I don't..." He stopped, embarrassed.

Shizune was getting miffed, but Kushina had anticipated the problem. She held out a suit of clothes which Guy took with as much wonder as the girls had their dresses. Never had he owned anything made of such fine material. There were tears in his eyes. "Shi-chan, I'd like to take you if'n you'll have me. Thank you Otemba-sensei. I never ever had such a great present."

"No, the suit isn't your present. That's just something I found in my brother's trunk. This box is your real present." Inside he found three nun-chucks of varying lengths and weights. "Craftsman Village manufacture, they should last another lifetime. They were my grandfather's, and when he grew to where he could use the largest one properly he gave them to his younger brother to train with. He passed them on to my father who gave them to my sensei, on to my brother and finally to me, though I never completely mastered the technique. I think you will do better with them. When you are their master, pass them on to your own student."

Since, including Kuromaru, Hana was the only other person at the party who hadn't figured out who her family was, Guy was somewhat confused by all the references, but was moved to more tears anyway. "Otemba-sensei, you are the best. I will work until I am unbeatable at taijutsu, starting immediately." Everyone dove for cover as he swung the smaller nun-chuck around. Fortunately the exercise ended quickly with only a small lump on the back of his head.

... ... ...

Rock Lee stood up and rummaged through his pack. "Look Naruto, it is as I suspected. On the end is the maker's mark. My nun-chucks were forged in the Craftsman Village. They belong to your family."

"No Lee. Kushina knew what she was doing when she chose Might Guy to have them. You are the natural person to own them next."

"Naruto, I treasure them because they were given to me by Guy-sensei. They are now even more precious to me since some day I will tell my own student they were a gift to my teacher from the mother of my good friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Next: **Chapter 94

Special Jonin


	94. Special Jonin

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 94

Special Jonin

_April 14 – It has been a quiet spring. The fighting in the north has yet to pick up, though there are a considerable number of skirmishes in the east between Sand and Cloud. I wish this war would just fade away, tired of its own dreariness. Nevertheless, we are all scheduled to rotate to the front by the end of the month, Nii-chan._

Five fountains sprayed to life around her in the center of the training pond. Four clones circled warily, well aware that their existence would only last so long as they managed to avoid those deceptively beautiful springs. They feinted and the founts reacted. One got too close and was smashed into droplets. Kushina was gaining a new appreciation for the Sand's puppet jutsu, her opinion of which had been tainted by her encounters with Sasori. It was somehow enticing to stand quietly in one spot and be able to fight both offensively and defensively with only the wiggles of her five fingers.

Two clones attacked with water shuriken which were smoothly intercepted by water jets. The third fake Kushina used the diversion to shunshin in behind her, but water ropes from two fountains encircled it and ripped it to shreds. She jumped to one of the fountains and began punching rapidly. Spinning disks shot out almost faster than the eye could follow and annihilated another animated clone.

The last one threw up its hands and walked over. "Well Party Girl, it seems you've pretty well mastered the fundamentals."

"Oh dry up and... dry up. It was Hana's first birthday, not some drunken orgy. When else do I get a chance to spend time with Mikoto and Itachi-chan? It was also the first time I got to talk to Roteki and little Chouichi since Chouza returned from the Waterfall. I'm allowed to take one afternoon off. Besides, I'm about through with..." She paused, realizing the implications of the conversation.

"Yes, even I admit you're done learning all the basic water jutsu scrolls. Other than speed and making the handsigns come automatic, for what's left you should have a master to guide you who won't let you to get in over your head,. Anyhow, those are largely just showy techniques and for the most part unnecessary for a fighting ninja. Let's see if the tactical genius can figure out the implications."

"You are saying I need to spend the next two weeks working on Flash's air scroll instead of practicing more water jutsu. You think I've been avoiding trying wind. Damnation! but it's hard to admit that Flash is right." The instant the words were out her mouth she froze and the clone splashed back into water. Behind her someone was laughing.

"Sensei, write this down: On April 14 Otemba declared I was correct and she was wrong. This could presage the end of the age."

"You two! That was a private conversation. How dare you eavesdrop?"

The sannin was unapologetic. "I for one wasn't listening. The sight of five lovely water nymphs playing in the spray was way too enchanting."

The blond scratched his head, "Sensei, do you think talking to yourself actually qualifies as a private conversation or just a sign of psychosis?" This was too much for Kushina. Two of her neglected fountains sprang to life and hurled meter-wide balls at the men. As expected, both jonin blocked and deflected, the projectiles sailing high overhead. Seconds later she sent two smaller globes spinning towards them. Jiraiya immediately sent one off at right angles. Minato waited to minimally deflect his again, but it exploded, soaking him.

Kushina started to laugh that she had finally beaten him, but was miffed to find that Flash was completely ignoring her. "Sensei, how did you know the second balls were explosive?" She forgot she was angry because she suspected the answer was important. Jiraiya was not laughing.

"Kid, you have proven that you are a bold ninja. If you also aspire to become an old ninja you have to do a better job of reading your opponent. First, you underestimated the doll figuring she couldn't get through your defenses using less than deadly force. Second, the sweet thing changed up her handsigns, adding a dragon. Any change is a potential danger indicator. A power sign even more so. Third, the original globes only had chakra on the surface. The second pair were filled with chakra swirling in complex patterns. Any ninja who was paying attention would know it was something to steer clear of."

Minato looked as if he had been beaten with a horsewhip by the mild criticism. "Forgive me, Jiraiya-sensei. I will endeavor to do better."

Kushina formed a small explosive waterball and tried to closely study its structure. Even while practicing how to produce them she had never noticed how different they were from her normal water weapons. Suddenly she no longer felt like gloating over Flash. She too needed to "endeavor to do better." She banished the explosive. It wouldn't do to let the guys see her get pensive. "I guess there aren't any shortcuts in the ninja business. So what are you out here for this time?"

Minato immediately brightened. "_There is no shortcut to what is essential in a ninja. _Thanks, I like that. I think I'll use it as a catch phrase... We have two brief assignments for you. First there is a young prodigy entering the Chunin Finals who needs the cockiness beat out of him as only you can. It is a private lesson so be sure you charge him."

"I really wouldn't feel right. Always before I guess I've been on Hokage's assignment or helping my genin friends and never asked for any payment."

"Trust me, they take it more seriously when it comes out of their own pockets. Besides, he's getting a bargain paying chunin prices. Your second assignment is to appear three days hence before the Third Hokage and the Jonin Council to be examined for promotion to Special Jonin with a Water Expertise."

_April 15 – That Flash! Making plans for me without even asking! How dare he? It's not like I would ever – OK maybe I do have some plans for him but that's different. He will never make Hokage if someone doesn't keep pushing him. The Leaf needs his power and his goodness. Anyhow I would have gotten around to going for special jonin, Nii-chan, eventually, when I thought I was ready. Maybe after getting back from up north next fall. Really I would have. Oh sewage. Tonight I've got to go beat up on this Tonbo kid._

"So, Tobitake Tonbo, tell me about yourself."

"Well senpai, I don't really know why Sensei and that blond haired ninja thought I needed to buy a private lesson from you. I'm already the strongest contestant in the Chunin Tournament. The only one close is Asuma, but I can take him."

"Aren't you worried about Might Guy?" An owl hooted, as if laughing at the question.

"He's strange with that stupid haircut and that crazy green jumpsuit. Do you know he don't hardly use no ninjutsu, just taijutsu. It's like he ain't a real ninja at all. Me, I'm the best at ninjutsu. I guess you brought me out at night to see how good I am, but the dark don't bother me at all. I can sense chakra, not only from people but from all the trees in this woods and the rocks and streams too. That's my advantage. I know everything that's happening around me. I can't be surprised. AAAHH."

Her palm in the middle of his back sent him tumbling down a steep grassy slope into a deep depression. He stumbled shakily to his feet. "What'd you do that for? What's goin' on?" The hole was covered by a thick gray lid. Even worse, his senses told him it was moving down the hill and was going to squash him. He leaped up and tried to put his shoulder to the covering to stop it from getting any lower. Suddenly his head was smothered in a thick dark mist. Panicking, he fell back down to the bottom.

Confused, he sat there as the fog completely enveloped him. All his senses were gone. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything but cold clamminess. He was lost and alone. In terror he tried to jump over the cloud, but it went upwards forever. He came down unexpectedly halfway up the hill and went spinning again into its depths. Now he was completely lost with no sense of direction at all. Fear took over. He had to get out of this dark void and back into the real world. He got up and blundered along, tripping over stones his senses could no longer feel until he crashed into a bush, still brittle and winter dry in this deep shadowed hole.

A brilliant streak lit up the night, annihilating the top of the shrub. He dove to the ground, his panic gone, his mind working again. That was not light. There was no afterimage on his retina. It had to be chakra, and a whole bunch to blaze so brightly. Along with shards of broken twigs, he had been splashed. He held his arm up close to his nose and was rewarded with a faint glow from the moisture. He cherished it. His ability was not gone, just overwhelmed in this infernal grayness.

Water jutsu. It had to be that girl and... this was a test. What could he do? With neither sight nor chakra sensing he was helpless. He stumbled on some cobbles, sending rocks rattling. Another blaze shattered the stones at his feet. At least he knew where she was now. "Why are you doing this?"

The answer came from behind him. Were there two of them? "I am the enemy. The enemy has no need for reasons to attack. You on the other hand must get out of these woods before dawn when the enemy can track you down and kill you or your mission is a failure. Luckily in this chakra mist the enemy cannot locate you either, as long as you move like a ninja instead of a stampeding buffalo."

It was impossible, though his sensei wouldn't send him on an impossible test. But he was blind, so what other resources did he have? As he sat listening to the darkness, he found the early spring woods were quiet compared to the summer and autumn. It was too cold for insects and frogs to sing their nightly chorus. Still, the mice and shrews and other tiny animals were out in force, trying to scavenge a meal in these hard times while avoiding foxes and owls. This mist was a blessing for them. The owls couldn't even see to fly. The owl hooted its displeasure.

There had been an owl... right before he was pushed... off to the left. He oriented on the call. If he kept the hooting just to the right... He would be a mouse and move quietly, staying low to the ground. He was rewarded as a meter wide circle came into focus. The essence of all the ancient rocks and new spring shoots shone through the mist. Quietly he began crawling. If he was correct it should be about here. There, flattened plants where he had fallen and footprints leading upwards where he had first panicked. Noiselessly he began crawling up the hill.

Five hours later he emerged into bright moonlight and his world expanded from the size of one meter almost clear back to Konoha. She was sitting on a log waiting for him. Exhausted, he plopped back onto his bottom. "How long have you been waiting?"

"I watched for half an hour to make sure you had it figured out, then I left a clone to follow you. After an hour she got bored to death and dissipated. You did well, Tonbo. What did you learn?"

He got up, brushed the mud off his hands and knees, and walked slowly over and sat cross-legged at her feet with his head down. "Sensei, I learned humility. I learned sometimes a ninja cannot be a lion but must become a mouse. I learned I relied too much on my ability to the point where I was terrified to be without it."

She nodded, "Let me tell you a story about one of your teachers, Masashi-sensei. You know he lost his right arm in battle, but I'm sure he never told you what happened next. Without an arm, without handsigns, like most people he had next to no ninjutsu. He was about to bleed to death within minutes, but the enemy had also wounded his teammates and was moments from killing all of them. Instead of giving up and dieing in despair, he killed the jonin with his left hand and a kunai. Can you imagine the difficulty involved in that feat? At the time I was too young to appreciate that accomplishment, never personally having fought a jonin until then."

Tonbo bowed low, "Arigatou, Sensei. I promise never to give up, like Masashi-sensei. Even if all my jutsu are gone, I will continue to fight until my mission is complete or my teammates are safe. If I may, one question. How could you watch me in that fog."

She grinned so wide he thought she was going to split her mask. "My mist, my chakra. I couldn't see you either, but I knew whenever you moved."

... ... ... ... ...

Minato lead her to an area she had never visited before. The path dead-ended at a cliff. She sensed something was off and so was not surprised when they walked straight through the rock wall. "Why the gen?"

He pointed at a sign on the high fence that read, "Danger – Keep Out. Jonin Training Grounds."

"If we just put up that sign it would draw every adventurous genin and young chunin to test themselves. So we do most of our training on the regular fields and save this place for the truly dangerous stuff... and for testing new candidates."

They walked past crossroads where paths lead off towards ominous canyons or deceptively peaceful fields. She knew Flash was correct about the genin. She felt the urge to skip out on the exam so that she could test herself among the myriad hidden dangers she imagined could be found here.

She smelled smoke and was not surprised when the next turnoff they passed had a steel sign consisting only of the kanji for fire. Off to the right was a tall marble pillar with earth written on it. Further down the path they turned at a small wooden sign which said water and crested a hill. Below the land sunk into an open bowl forming a natural amphitheater. At one end of a lovely little blue lake there were stands, now completely filled with all the jonin she knew who were not currently in the war zone. There were also many whom she had never met, along with anonymous ANBU and, most amazingly, a few oldsters who had survived the rigors of the ninja life long enough to retire.

They walked directly across the lake to where three figures stood waiting in front of the audience. Minato addressed them, "Members of the Konoha Jonin Assemblage, honored guest." He made a special bow to one of the men. "As instructed I have brought before you Otemba-chunin to be examined for elevation to the rank of Special Jonin with a Water proficiency. This scroll contains the signatures and recommendations of five ranking jonin attesting to her expertise in the areas of strategy, tactics, administration, leadership and teaching." He walked forward and with a bow handed the document to the Hokage, who took a moment to ritually exam the names on the scroll, even though he had been present at its creation.

"Arigatou Namikaze-san. You may now withdraw from the candidate." Minato bowed again, then gave her a wink and went to sit next to Tsunade. She was sitting with Oroichimaru. Good. Kushina wanted to show the General what she had been able to do with his brief hint. "Chunin, I will now introduce your examiners. We are fortunate to have the Leader of the Waterfall Village in town for the Chunin Exams. He has graciously agreed to participate in this evaluation."

She genuflected as low as she had for the Hokage. "I am truly honored, Leader-sama, to have a hero of your stature grant me his time."

The young man was prematurely gray along the temples from his nearly fatal use of the heroes water. "The honor is mine, Chunin. You have been a good friend to the Waterfall Village and provided valuable service to my predecessor, at great risk to your own life. I wish you good fortune today."

"Your second examiner is Jiraiya-sannin, also known as the Toad Sage."

She bowed low so that her reply could not be heard past the first row. "Also known as Super Pervert. Also known as my good friend." She stood, looking slightly confused. "Hokage-sama, I was told that I would have to face three jonin senseis."

There was a twinkle in the Hokage's eyes, though his voice remained deadpan. "It should be obvious, Chunin. Your third examiner, should you survive to that point, will be Sarutobi Hiruzen-jonin. Or don't you believe that this old man is still capable of fighting?"

**Next: **Chapter 95

Triple Test


	95. Triple Test

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 95

Triple Test

_April 19 – What an amazing couple of days it has been. I got to bed very late last night after celebrating our Chunin Exam Finals victories, Nii-chan. The whole village was out in the streets in the happiest mood I have seen since the start of this war. First off, Might Guy did us proud. He took out his first opponent by knockout with our nunchucks. He is already better with them than I am. His second he was forced to use Turtle Taijutsu on. This time he and Ninkame didn't mess around and waited until after the Waterfall kunoichi surrendered before celebrating._

_ The other semi was Tonbo Tobitake vs. Asuma Sarutobi. As expected it was an awesome battle as they were matched weapon for weapon and jutsu for jutsu until Asuma's wind jutsu kicked up a dust storm and Tonbo thought he had the advantage and charged straight through it. The Hokage's son was waiting for him and could have decapitated him with his wind chakra sharpened short sword if not for Tonbo's talent, but Asuma pressed the advantage and beat him._

_ Guy was tremendous in the finals. He matched Asuma kick for kick and blow for blow until the wind blade cut his nunchuck in half. He apologized profusely with tears in his eyes afterwards, but I assured him that it wouldn't be the first chain link which had to be replaced and the important thing was that he had learned to use them well. I think I am as pleased that he understood that his summoning would have only been endangered by that type of weapons battle as I was by his coming in second. To have the top three finishers hail from our village is a great honor and bodes well for the next generation._

_ Now to me. I never realized how sincerely I missed the company of our kind, Nii-chan, but to have a whole day dedicated to nothing but water jutsu and its users was a joyous occasion. There is something invigorating about standing in the middle of a lake facing off against the best our trade has to offer and to be acknowledged as someone capable of joining them. My friends are great and everything, but they don't really understand that water is life itself and the contentment which comes from being one with it. Even Kakashi, who is a natural, only sees it as another tool in his ever expanding arsenal. Maybe that is why I have always been so comfortable among the Waterfall fighters._

"What might I do for you, Leader-sama."

"We are only examiners here. Please address us as Sensei. I am to test you on your mastery of basic jutsus. Are you familiar with Water Kata?"

"No Sensei. I have done sword katas, but am unfamiliar with Waterfall pattern methods. Would you instruct me?" He nodded as if she had done something right, which confused her. She had just displayed her ignorance, which one would think might end the test right then and there when the goal was to prove she was the master of all aspects of water jutsu, capable of teaching its use to genin and chunin alike. Then she remembered how often young genin, when being tested on something they hadn't yet mastered often complained how impossible or unfair it was. Those type of thoughts never occurred to her. She was always so eager to learn anything new.

"Observe, then follow me." She watched the familiar handsigns as he made a ball which floated in the air, then a rope which soon formed into a sword and then a shield. The next time through she matched him, sign for sign. The third time his ball attacked her, but she was prepared. After all the purpose of a kata was to ready yourself to face an opponent by showing you how the moves you had practiced worked in a controlled battle. The two balls splashed into each other, the ropes tangled, she blocked his sword's lunge and he blocked hers and they finished holding shields.

Again, and quickly she added a second ball because his pair were moving faster. The rope tried to trip her and his swordwork added a riposte. They formed shields and he said, "More," and new spears splashed into their shields. Three balls and the ropes were whips, she countered his riposte and matched his water wall. Four, and spikes flew from the walls, thudding into the opposing defenses.

Faster and faster their fingers flew as the jutsus became progressively more complicated and more dangerous. At nine balls she didn't recognize the handsigns and quickly stopped and threw up another shield hoping to block whatever came at her. Only her reflexes allowed her to lower the shield and thwart the hissing water snake which shot towards her ankles. Patiently he repeated nine balls. This time his giant snake was met by a baby, or maybe it was just an extra large nightcrawler. It was barely strong enough to wrap the snake's fanged mouth shut so that it caused minimal damage when it smacked into her foot. The third time they met the snakes were of equal size and nearly the same strength.

Ten balls and the Leader yelled, "Your choice!" As the snakes again clashed, he followed her signs, then stopped and as she had done previously and formed a shield in anticipation. When nothing visible happened except some swirling clouds, he repeated ten balls. This time the twin deluge struck. The Waterfall jonin was protected by a thick dome of water. Jiraiya stood holding a small flowered pink paper parasol. Amazingly he remained completely dry even though his shoulders were wider than the umbrella.

The Leader held up his hand. "Lead examiner, I judge this candidate to have mastered all basic water jutsu and be sufficiently advanced to pass the first test."

She again bowed, "Arigatou Sensei. I have learned as much from this test as I ever have done from any other training session. The next time I have students I will be sure to use the Water Kata method to teach them."

"The pleasure was all mine. It was enlightening to see a student learn a new technique so quickly in the midst of a stressful battle."

The sannin stepped forward. "Gal, I've been tasked with determining the range of water jutsus you can bring to a fight. Are you prepared?"

She answered flippantly, sounding more confident than she felt. Any sparring match with Jiraiya-sannin was to be taken seriously. There was no one stronger in the Leaf Village. "Bring it on, Sensei." Unbelievably fast, he was off to her right side spouting flames. She thought she had been prepared, but her wall was just barely quick enough to block it and her answering water spikes evaporated halfway to their target. He charged in. To buy some time she disappeared into the water. She knew he wouldn't allow her much opportunity to think, so she grabbed at his ankles. Thankfully he cautiously leaped away. Like a stray dog chasing a fast stagecoach, she didn't know what she would have done if she had caught him.

Five fountains sprang to life. There was no possibility she could defeat him with this. He had seen her training, and anything he had seen he would know how to counter. Still if her fingers were fast enough to keep him away so she could strategize... Maybe? One or the other might work. It was going to take a lot of chakra.

The fountains switched from flailing whips and tossing kunai to forming explosive waterballs. As she knew he would, he blocked or deflected them all, but enough detonated between the contestants to obscure the sight of her furiously flying fingers. When she was done she shunshinned to the nearest spring and began punching with blinding speed. She had no illusions that any of the resulting spinning saw blades would reach their target, but it was expected of her and she wanted to show Orochimaru how much she had improved the technique since he offered his suggestion. She didn't like him at all, but still his opinion was as important to her as that of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Right at the moment what was most critical was they made a dandy diversion.

Quicker than any man his size should be able to move, the sage jumped out of the way a quarter second before the great white shark breached the surface below him. He landed in a school of leaping barracuda. Once again he retreated to the edge of the pond, closely followed by a wave of gaping sharp-toothed mouths. He turned quickly and struck the water with a violence normally associated with flaming meteor strikes. The shark and all of the barracuda shattered into tiny harmless droplets. Kushina barely managed to keep her feet. Even though only a single ripple disturbed the pond, it was driven at such a fierce velocity by the enormous release of chakra that it caused the air at the surface of the lake to boom like a giant whip cracking.

The sannin slowly stood erect with a pained expression on his face. Hesitatingly he turned as a roar of laughter exploded from the onlookers. A half-grown piranha flopped back and forth vigorously with its teeth firmly attached to the seat of his pants. As he walked towards her, he flicked it with his middle finger and it disappeared. "Gal, that was downright conniving sneaky. I should have known better than to think that it was plain sloppiness that you overpowered those big-toothed fish with excess chakra when really you were hiding that little one imbued with minimal chakra from me while you drove me towards it. Then you attacked in the one instant that I was vulnerable while focusing my chakra into my fist."

She lowered her head meekly, "Sensei gives me too much credit. There was no question of forcing you to any particular location. I had three dozen little fish scattered around in hopes you might fall back to keep the shark in front of you and land near one. As to the timing, that was nothing but dumb luck. I knew it would not take you long to defeat the predators or anything in the water, so I attacked immediately when you were within range."

"They say that preparation makes its own luck. Do you think you can do it again?" He pulled a kunai and charged. Automatically she started to reach for her sword, but then remembered that Little Lady was back in her room along with all of her kunai, shuriken, scrolls and explosive notes. She was naked except for her water jutsu. In that case her only option was to turn a disadvantage to her advantage.

She formed a dome. He punched right through it, but she was already hiding beneath the surface. She leaped up beside him with a roundhouse kick, but might as well tried kicking the hokage statues. He grabbed her foot and flung her skidding across the pond where she came to rest in front of the examiners. As she struggled back to one knee her handsigns were obscured from Jiraiya and from almost all the audience except perhaps Sarutobi. In any case he grinned in anticipation of her next move.

The Sannin sensed the chakra approaching and readied his kunai as the dark shape began to emerge before him. Vivid red wavy hair cascaded down the slender back past where the tanned skin merged with bright orange scales. A translucent spray of mist obscured from everyone but her target that she had cheated. Kushina-mermaid's measurements were more in line with Tsunade's than her own more modest ones. The mythological maid held her arms invitingly wide while his mouth hung open, his knife forgotten. "Jiraiya-kun, how I've always wanted you! Come to me!"

She pressed her human half to him while her mouth covered his and her fish tail curled around his legs. As her tongue probed his mouth her arms wrapped around him and continued stretching, encircling him twice while the orange tail trapped his legs. Her mouth stretched until his whole head was covered in a water globe. The crowd could see him struggle briefly with his restraints before exploding free in a flash of chakra. The Sannin stood shaking his head, "Shave my head and send me to a monastery! It's been a long time since anybody surprised me twice in one fight. Lead Examiner, this little gal is something special. She passes."

The crowd was on its feet cheering. Oroichimaru looked disgusted at his teammate being tricked so easily. Kushina stood taking it all in, though breathing hard and visibly trembling. Sarutobi allowed the applause to continue for a considerable time so that she could calm her mind and let her body recover. She took stock of her chakra levels and found them distressingly low. She figured she had maybe one big jutsu left in her and who knew how long she could sustain it? If nothing else it had been fun kissing Jiraiya-kun. For such a hopeless dolt he was a good kisser, even though he was OLD. He must be thirty!

Sarutobi noted the smile on her face and decided she had recovered sufficiently to continue. He held up a hand for silence. "Candidate Otemba, the third test has the goal of judging the extent of the power you are able to maintain at the conclusion of a difficult battle. The choice of jutsu is your own. Kyougu-sensei tells me you have the makings of a fine swordswoman. Perhaps you would care to duel." A water katana leaped from the pond into his hand.

It was sorely tempting to have an opportunity to display her skill in front of so many appreciative viewers, but she had no illusion of a quick victory over the Hokage nor any delusion that she had the energy to stay with him in an extended bout. She started a long series of handsigns. "Perhaps on some other occasion, Sensei. Since the Sora invasion I have had a dream to test my strength against yours. If you remember, I was recovering from an injury at that time and unable to give the best account of my abilities."

"I remember well, and the flyers you knocked from the sky did not complain of any defect in your jutsu. Shall we begin?" He finished his water dragon at the same time she did. It was larger than hers and sparkled in the sun like a multifaceted diamond. Both Kushina and her dragon bowed low with their eyes on the lake surface. "Chunin, are you prepared? I noticed that you did not target me with a water jet as you did the other examiners. Do not fear that you will be blamed should you injure me."

"Not at all, Sensei, but my dream is to face your best jutsu. I know that this is a test of water, but I do not believe that a combination jutsu would violate the spirit of the contest." Sarutobi laughed as his dragon's tail dipped into the lake. Dark material began flowing upwards until the entire monster changed from crystal clear to mud brown. The wings disappeared and the neck shrank while the body stretched, the head flattening from lizard-like to the cat-like appearance of an eastern earth dragon instead of a western water dragon. As soon he pulled his tail from the water, both dragons leaped into the air. The water dragon's huge bat wings created a powerful wind while the brown dragon undulated into the sky.

The two beasts flew directly at each other. The winged one tried to dodge above but the snaky brown one twisted and used his back claws to open gaping wounds on the crystal side and score his left wing. The water dragon lurched away until liquid from his belly succeeded in repairing the wounds.

The dragons grappled, raking each other with their claws. The mud dragon had a piece bitten out of his tail while the other was missing an entire front leg. They broke off, flying to opposite sides of the lake. Kushina glared with disfavor at the dark glob inside her creation. Not wanting to foul the pristine water, she flew over the grass before lifting her tail and releasing a lumpy brown stream.

She delayed as long as possible with her hands resting on wobbly knees, listening vaguely to chanting in the background. If she had more than one pass left in her, she didn't know where the energy would come from. The problem was that the Third knew every move she could make ahead of time. Every feint was met with teeth, claw or tail. The only thing she hadn't tried was ridiculous. She flew forward at top speed firing water bullets while he waited to see which direction she would dodge to attack from. When the two crashed directly together, the force of the impact was felt in the stands. Brown teeth clamped down on a vulnerable throat, but that long neck was flexible enough to allow crystal teeth to crush the back of a mud spine. Inextricably connected in mutual death throes, bat wings hurled them straight upwards toward the noonday sun. The audience craned their heads, trying to see through the glare who would emerge victorious. They heard a soft "pop" as a dark cloud blotted out the sun. With a collective "Oh-h-h-h Sh-i-i-it" the crowd ducked as a deluge of water and mud rained down on them.

Kushina rocked weakly back and forth on shaky legs, thinking, "What have I done? They'll all hate me." Then she heard Minato yell "Yahoo" and the crowd poured out onto the lake. He picked her up, then Jiraiya put down his stained pink umbrella and lifted them both onto his shoulder where the muddy jonin had to reach upward to shake her hand or pat a leg in congratulations.

Kushina came out of her exhausted daze and struggled to be let down. She staggered over and fell to her knees in front of Sarutobi, but all she was able to gasp out was, "Hokage-sama."

He placed a comforting hand on her hair and said softly, "You have done well, very well, Jonin."

**Next: **Chapter 96

Gamble


	96. Gamble

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 96

Gamble

Tsunade and Oroichimaru made their way through the crowd. The med-nin placed an arm around her shoulder and she immediately felt some of her strength return. "I should have listened to Rin and Shizune. They tried to tell me that you had a special will, but I thought it was just normal admiration for a favorite teacher. I will not underestimate you again. Neither will anyone else who was here today. Minato, here, do you want to count it?"

He took the large stack of bills and the small sack which clinked with gold coins and stuck them into his pouch. "Sensei, I would never be so gauche as to doubt the honesty of my superiors, at least in public. Thank you for playing."

Kushina stood with her fists on her hips. "Flash, don't tell me that you set up this test so you could gamble?"

"Hey no, Red. I swear it started perfectly innocently. It was only after you asked the Third to make a mud dragon. . ."

… … … …. …

Minato chuckled, "That is one smart girl. Now she has a chance. The mud dragon is stronger and tougher, but hers has more speed with those big wings and being lighter."

Tsunade looked at him crossly, "Don't be foolish, I'd give 10 to one odds on Sarutobi-sama and think I cheated you."

Minato looked gleeful, "Done. Life is a gamble for any shinobi in every battle, but fighters like her are worth betting on every time. You should really get to know her better. I'll bet 5000 ryo at 10 to one that she won't be beat. How about you General?"

Oroichimaru's glance was dismissive. "You are really still a child to wager against the Hokage. He engages in these contests because he is seldom allowed to fight anymore, but he enhances his unbeaten reputation by only going after the candidates have exhausted themselves fighting two jonin masters. I will take your 5000 ryo and buy myself a superb supper tonight."

As the dragons fought, a very large middle-aged man in the stands shook his head and commented to his two companions, "She fights well, but Hiruzen just has too much experience."

Behind him Chouza replied, "Don't count her out Pops. You don't know Temba like we do, right Shikaku?"

"In everything she does there is some hidden tactic. She won't surrender easily."

"Look how beautifully that dragon flies. You can tell that she is a natural dancer." Inoichi jumped up, "Youth And Beauty!"

The original Ino-Shika-Cho answered, "Age And Cunning!"

"YOUTH AND BEAUTY!"

"AGE AND CUNNING!"

The competing chants continued until the dragons exploded. In the tightly packed crowd there was no room for anyone to perform protective jutsus. Tsunade raised her head with the mud dripping down the side of her face and stared at Jiraiya hoisting Kushina and Minato onto his shoulders. "Oro-kun, how is it that the dumbass always makes a fool of himself, and yet is the center of any celebration?"

Oroichimaru wiped his nose with the dry underside of his sleeve. "At least we didn't lose the bet, Nade-chan. A tie is a push."

"Oh no!" Tsunade groaned. "I just realized, the kid never ever said she would win. He bet she wouldn't lose. 50,000 ryo... apiece. UHNH. Come on Oro-kun. Let's go congratulate her and pay our debts."

_May 1 – My first assignment as jonin. This is something everyone dreams of, Nii-chan. Will it be a deep dark undercover mission, the command of a major battle group, or the assassination of a cruel dictator? Instead I get to escort a VIP on a diplomatic visit to our allies in the war zone. Not only that, but he even has his own ANBU bodyguards, not to mention that we will be traveling to the Whirlpool in the company of half an army relieving troops who held the country over the winter. We leave tomorrow. What a great excuse to get drunk tonight. Too bad I don't drink, so I'll sip green tea and watch Inoichi get stinking._

Tsume slipped into the empty chair next to Kushina. "You and Inoichi have sure gotten chummy since he took you to the New Years Ball. Do I hear wedding bells in the future, or is he just keeping your bed warm at night?"

She had long since gotten over being exasperated at Tsume's ecchiness. "Pooh, nothing like that. He's just lonely since Chouza got married and Shikaku, well from Inoichi's tales dating Yoshino is every bit as smothering as being married, until she determines that she can't remake you in her own image. So I sit with him until he has too much sake then make sure he makes it home safely."

"How boring! What do you get out of the deal?"

"Lots. When I'm out with Yamanaka-kun, other drunks don't try and hit on me. They're afraid of annoying him and ending up with nightmares of giant spiders for the rest of their lives."

"You should try it sometime. Some of the most exciting nights of my life have come from being picked up by drunks. Some of the crappiest too."

She ignored the dog girl. "And second, I get to hang around people my own age. The majority of my closest friends are kids too young for barhopping, even of the nonalcoholic kind." She hoisted her empty teacup.

Inoichi came back to the table carrying a fresh cup of tea and a new drink. "Just stay seated, Tsume. I'll get another chair. Otemba-chan, if you don't mind I'll make this the last round. I hate starting a mission with a hangover."

… … … … …

Shikaku Nara idly drummed his fingers on the portable desk. "This is such a huge bother. New chunin belong stuck safely in some backwater as a local patrol chunin, not thrown onto the front lines of a hot war. Unfortunately the powers that be decided that Tobitake would be of more use at the Waterfall Country HQ, allowing them to free up a Hyuuga to send to the Grass. Well, you are all Otemba's problem for now. She has a perfect record of keeping those under her direct command alive. Be sure you don't mess it up." He walked off to confer with the quartermaster concerning the supply wagons.

Kushina shook her head, "Captain Nara is correct. You three have all had A missions. You have risked your life in the Chunin Exams. You have trained to survive conditions which would instantly kill 99 percent of the population. But you have never faced war as it it is fought by massed formations of shinobi. As good as you are, even if you were as great as you think you are, newly minted chunin have nearly zero chance of survival alone on the battlefield. So your second duty is to stay near me or Kakashi no matter what happens. If you have a choice, stick to me. I have a greater concern for the welfare of my own skin than he does." Kakashi gave her an annoyed look, but it was useless to stick out his tongue while they were both wearing their masks.

Might Guy held up his hand, his too-big chunin vest sliding around on his shoulders. "Captain, you said our second duty. What's the first one?"

She adjusted his straps, "You should know that immediately. Asuma?"

"To complete our mission, Captain, even at the cost of our own lives."

"Correct, but it is always better if it is at the cost of the enemy's lives instead. Tonbo, your mission?"

"To look for anything which could endanger our Lord or the army, Jonin-ma'am."

"Guy, what about you and Sarutobi-kun?"

"We protect Tonbo so's he can do his mission. Don't the ANBU do that too?"

She shook her head, "Don't look to them for backup. Me, they tolerate because I am technically head of security for the tour, but they report directly to Danzou-sama and couldn't care less what happens to the rest of us. Anyhow, there shouldn't be any problems with attacks on a column this strong, but survival means staying alert even when you think you are safe."

That evening, after making camp, Tonbo found a small open glade in the forest where they could train. Kushina let him rest until dinner since he had been using his jutsu almost continuously scanning for trouble, but everyone else was cramped and bored from maintaining the slow pace of the supply wagons. Guy was jumping into the air at the chance to spar with Kakashi while she checked out Asuma's abilities. But when she tried out a wind shuriken, he was the one who yelled at her, "No, yer doing it wrong. Wind ain't water. It spins quicker so you gotta grind it in opposite directions to bring it to a sharp edge. See, like this... I should be the one charging you for lessons. It cost me plenty to learn."

She laughed, "Then I'm doubly lucky that we're on the same squad so the Village is paying us both."

That set the template for the next week until they crossed into the Waterfall Country. Tonbo joined them in training when he was not too exhausted from the day's sensor duties. When the army was delayed as the column had to slow up to cross a narrow well-guarded bridge, Kushina led her team up a nearby hill to train. Nature had carpeted over with fresh spring grass all traces of the desperate battle she and Tsume, Kuromaru, Kumade and Shibi Aburame had once fought there.

She turned to Guy, "Please lend me your staff. Asuma, attack with your kodachi." She released the catch partway until the staff was about a half meter long to match the blade on his short sword. He came at her tentatively and she slapped the blade aside and bonked him on the head. That focused his attention and he attacked in earnest, but she stepped to one side and then turned to the other while smacking him in the ribs. He backed off, rubbing his side, then lunged. The staff across his wrist sent the kodachi flying and the tip of the staff forced his chin up into the air. "Not good, Asuma, not good at all. With your wind jutsu you cut whatever you hit, but dueling like that you won't stay alive long enough to connect. Your teachers should have told you that the sword is not your natural weapon."

The oily voice did not startle her. She had felt the ANBU approaching. "And who are you, one so inexperienced, to judge young Sarutobi's tutors? Do you claim to be a Swordmaster?"

"No Danzou-sama, but I have been taught by two of the top Masters of our time. Kyougu-sensei once even disarmed me with an old stick. But I can tell when a student is comfortable with a weapon."

"Fool, any concern for the student's comfort is a sign of weakness. Strength is gained through pain and constant training. Giving into emotions is a shinobi's downfall."

"Then Lord Danzou, we have a fundamental disagreement. Perhaps you would be amenable to a small wager. If I cannot teach Asuma a new weapon in one day so that he is better with it than with his sword, then I will perform a private mission for you, no questions asked."

Danzou stroked his cheek below his bandaged eye, already making plans. "Better is a rather flexible standard. Who is to judge this contest, your friends?"

She smiled sweetly, "Your ANBU are acceptable. They are already familiar with his swordwork and I trust are independent enough to give an honest evaluation. In twenty-four hours then."

As Danzou and his bodyguards walked away, Asuma stared pensively. "Are you sure about this Otemba-sensei? He's my jutsu tutor and father's old friend, but even Dad don't trust him. No telling what he could make you do? And if I'm so lousy with my kodachi, what makes you think I can learn something else so quick?"

"Whoa, Chunin Exam winners aren't allowed to feel sorry for themselves. I think it's in a rulebook someplace that they all have inflated egos. Take a personal inventory. Taijutsu and reflexes, you are right up there with Kakashi and Guy, which is saying something. Thanks to Danzou's training, your chakra control and wind jutsu are top-notch. With practice swords you are OK, not great, but pretty good. Only when you attempt to do all three at once and imbue your kodachi with air chakra do you become hesitant and lose focus. Fighting with swords you must be in the moment at all times. Unless you are very, very good, to think about anything else is to invite death."

Asuma hung his head, "I am sorry Sensei. I didn't realize... When I don't concentrate on chakra control it doesn't cover the whole blade. It was even worse when I tried a katana. I'm sunk."

Kushina began digging through her backpack. "Maybe not. This morning before breakfast I just happened to make a visit to the armorers wagon."

… … … … …

The trail along the river was too narrow for wagons, so the caravan had to swing to the east to avoid the mountainous terrain. They spent the last night of the journey camped in the heights above the road which led down toward the Waterfall Village. Kushina found a small open clearing surrounded by large boulders on two sides and mature pine trees on the other two. It was a perfect location for a training session or a duel. An hour later Danzou and his two ANBU guards showed up.

"So Jonin, has the student completed his weapons training? I believe you still have twenty minutes left if you require it."

She bowed her head politely, "How generous, Danzou-sama. Fortunately Asuma proved to be a faster study than I anticipated, once he was provided with the appropriate weapons. Besides, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise by letting you watch him practice, now would we?"

He nodded back and smiled tightly until Asuma pulled out his new blades. "Trench knives! You would have the Hokage's son carry such an inelegant weapon as trench knives! He might as well use a pitchfork or a wooden club. The assignment you have volunteered for will make you regret your impudence." He flicked a finger and the shorter ANBU stepped forward spinning a kunai in each hand.

Kushina said, "Begin," and the ANBU pressed forward. The smaller chunin was forced back as he blocked each knife strike. At the edge of the clearing he jumped onto a boulder and hopped around until he was back in the middle of the clearing. The ANBU could have taken him while he was vulnerable in the air, but he was tasked with judging the young chunin's ability with his new knives, not proving he was the better fighter. Once again he advanced on the ten year old, but Asuma was becoming increasingly confident in intercepting each kunai slash. At one point the ANBU was forced to retreat two steps as the child took a temporary advantage. For the ANBU it was an amusing contest. His longer reach was a decided asset, but young Sarutobi had much less skin to protect and reflexes inherited from his father.

Asuma blocked a kunai high, stepped under and sliced at him, but the ANBU shifted out of the way. He thought he saw an opening to slip a knife through, but Kushina hollered "Halt!" He twirled both kunai on their ring handles and slipped them back into their holsters. Slowly he lifted his left hand to his right bicep. It came away blood red.

It was impossible to read his emotions behind his white mask, but his voice held a barely perceptible quiver of confusion. "But I dodged it. He missed me by a good ten centimeters. Unless? He extended his chakra out beyond the blade. He was never capable of doing that before. My Lord, I have watched him play with a sword often enough to know he would never be able to touch me with one. The jonin has won the wager."

A brief look of irritation, merging on anger crossed Danzou's face, quickly replaced by his insincere smile. "As expected of my friend's youngest son, he has learned well. Perhaps I have also learned somewhat." He studied Kushina closely. "What prize do you expect, Special Jonin? If it is money, I care little for that. I can transfer a million ryo to your account. Or do you crave power? Perhaps a cushy command safely away from the war zone would interest you? How about advancement? I'm sure an opening could be found in ANBU for one so clever."

"Why Danzou-sama, that is all very generous, and I am certain that many people would be overjoyed to accept any of these boons you have offered. However, what I would request is of a more personal nature." Kushina bowed deeply. "Sensei, while I travel with you on this assignment, would you consent to teach me air jutsu as you have taught Asuma Sarutobi?"

**Next: **Chapter 97

Lilies


	97. Lilies

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 97

Lilies

"I can't believe that Mom would want to train with that Danzou guy. Don't you think that there should have been someone else who she could..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"learn wind jutsus from. I mean it's great that she got to be Special..."

"Naruto-kun."

"Jonin and everything. Have you ever heard of that jonin training ground? I really want to try it out. Maybe Neji could..."

"NARUTO!"

"Hunh, I'm sorry? Did you say something, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, it's dark and we're alone."

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'll have you home safe in no ti... oh... OH!" They disappeared into a storefront away from the glare of the streetlight. Five minutes later they reemerged, faces flushed, straightening their clothes.

Holding hands, they strolled toward the gates of the Hyuuga compound. She looked away, down the empty street. "Naruto-kun, once you told me you didn't know how to be a boyfriend and asked me to tell you if there was something that you needed to learn."

"I'm sorry. Really I didn't mean to ignore you. I just got caught up in the jonin test and Danzou and Minato maybe becoming Hokage and Kakashi and everything. Please don't break up with me."

Suddenly frightened, she grabbed him in a trembling hug. "No, no, no no. I love your enthusiasm, how you get caught up in things. I love that you are finally learning about your family. Naruto-kun, I love you." They didn't even take the time to retreat into the shadows. The Hyuuga gate guard found something fascinating on the roof of the house to stare at, but had nothing to block his ears from the heavy breathing and extended sighs. "Naruto, what I wanted to ask you... Do you know when we started reading the diaries?"

"A couple of weeks ago, no maybe three?"

"Exactly one month ago you found the diaries. The next day you invited us to your apartment. The next morning you... we... the k-k-kiss... N-Naruto-kun it's when we started going out."

"Is that sort of a big thing to girls?"

She gave him that smile which turned his bones to jelly, the one that was shy and inviting and exasperated with him all at the same time. "Yes Naruto-kun, to be a good boyfriend, one month anniversaries are significant."

"If it is important to you, Hinata-chan, then it is important to me. Sakura or Ino will know where I should take you to dinner and Mrs. Yamanaka can tell me what flowers to buy and do I need candy?"

Her fingers caressed his whisker marks. "I don't care about any of that. It doesn't have to be fancy as long as you remember and want to spend it with me." She stretched up until their lips met again.

It was then they heard the most horrible sound imaginable. Naruto's blood ran cold. He feared for Hinata. He feared his whole life was about to be destroyed. He feared her father's words, "Young lady, it is past time that we had a candid discussion concerning your activities and responsibilities. Get inside immediately. Uzumaki, go home."

_May 18 – Preliminary talks have been completed with the Waterfall Country, so Danzou-sama is moving on to the Land of Rice Fields. Hiashi-sama has detailed the baby chunin to me to keep them out from under his feet. Or, Nii-chan, maybe it is because he is too vain to admit that Tonbo could do a Hyuuga's job. At least we will be well away from any fighting. The Sand and Cloud skirmish all over the place with no clear battle lines, but most of the time it stays in northern Rice. Waterfall-nin patrol constantly to gently persuade both sides not to bring the fight onto their territory._

They waved goodbye to the guards at the border crossing. The previous evening had been very pleasant. A small community had built up around the Waterfall border post with a half dozen houses and a small inn. The host's wife kept a hot cauldron of fish chowder steaming over the fire and baskets of fresh fried rice dumplings on the sideboard. The keeper apologized profusely that he had only two small rooms available for Danzou and his ANBU guards, but Kushina and the boys were quite happy to have a secure campground with ready-made fire-pits and stacks of firewood provided as well as drainage around their tent spaces. It was also restful to only have two hour shifts doing guard duty on top of the tavern roof during the night. However the two ANBU handled the inside security was up to them.

They were headed for the Rice Field Daimyo's palace. Without a recognized ninja village there was no other authority to negotiate security measures with. The Fuuma were by far the largest and most powerful clan. Shoot, the Fuuma were thick as fleas on a junkyard dog all over the smaller countries. There had even been two Fuuma chunin in the Whirlpool Country and a couple more she knew of in the Leaf. Still the other clans did not automatically look to the Fuuma for leadership nor necessarily even follow their lead in times of danger. Kushina fretted over whether her Whirlpool genin refugees were receiving proper support and training.

They had been walking peacefully for four hours and Kushina had started to search for a convenient place to take their noon lunch break when Tonbo hollered, "Captain Otemba, ninjas coming fast from the rear."

She spun quickly around, Little Lady waving menacingly in front of her. There was no one in sight yet. "Diamond and one formation. Chunin, maintain your own positions. Do not concern yourselves with anybody else's fights. That's Kakashi's job." Seven meters behind, ready to absorb the attacks of anyone who got around her, Guy was literally hopping up and down in anticipation. Beside him Asuma stretched his muscles and examined his trench knives. Three meters back, the ANBU stood on each flank peering outward. They never so much as glanced to see what might be coming down the road. Between them Danzou stood peacefully, fingertips of both hands arched together at chin level, his eyes focused on Kushina rather than where the enemy might appear. Finally five meters back Kakashi waited in reserve with Tonbo, prepared to defend the rear or go wherever the fighting was heaviest.

Two ninjas landed in the road in front of Kushina. "Otemba-san, I'm glad we caught up with you."

"Inoichi-kun, Raido-kun, what is the problem? Why are you here?"

"A small group of Cloud-nin overran a Sand position in the Rice. It appears they were overcome with bloodlust because they went on a rampage, even crossing the border and looting and killing inside the Waterfall Country. Raido and I were with a joint Leaf/Waterfall patrol and we chased them back across the border. Our friends went to alert the nearest Rice ninja village, but we knew you were traveling in the area and came to warn you. I know you have your own mission, but Temba-chan, these farmers are helpless."

"You talk like you know these people."

"This is an important flower growing region. My parents do a lot of business here. Since the seasons are two or three weeks later it extends the time we have fresh flowers by that much longer."

Kushina stood with her arms folded, tapping her foot and biting her lower lip. Her eyebrows went up and a half smile played beneath her mask as she turned around. "My Lord Danzo, theoretically, could it possibly improve our negotiating position with the Daimyo should we perhaps drive off some rogue ninjas and save a valuable agricultural region from destruction?"

His face was impassive, but there was a sneer in his voice, "You know that it would, as you know that I cannot say a word against it without seeming a coward. Do as you wish. Only do not leave any enemy witnesses."

She lowered her head, "As my Lord commands. Tonbo, Kakashi, we follow Inoichi. Asuma, Guy, protect the Lord until we get back. Take your orders from Danzou-sama or the ANBU. Let's go!"

They followed Inoichi cross country past farmland just turning green with shoots which would soon become lush with multicolored summer flowers. Whenever they sighted anybody working in the fields they yelled a warning without stopping. They topped a rise and stopped in the middle of a field of purple fringed iris. On the horizon three pillars of smoke reached to the sky. There was a hard edge to Inoichi's voice that Kushina had never heard before. "They are burning farmsteads. These people have nothing to do with the war. The Rice Field troops aren't even in the fighting. Evil! It looks like they will be heading for Shirayuri Farms. My mother does a lot of business with them buying their white lilies. We can get them fresh from here up north weeks after the local supplies are past the prime season. We need to get there first. Tobitake, keep up."

"I won't be a burden Yamanaka-san."

"Good man, shunshin." Seven minutes later they stopped beside a corpse in the center of a scorched and blasted lily field. Inoichi leaned down and closed the blank eyes. "He was the family's hired hand. Always wasted his wages playing cards and boozing on the weekends, but he was a good worker and gentle with the flowers. Tobitake, what do you sense?"

Panting, Tonbo took his hands off his knees and stood to his full 140 centimeter height. "Two men in the yard. Two... no that's a cow, one in the barn. Two in a shed, may be hiding. Two in the house and, I'm sorry, two bodies. Incendiary tags, second floor... they are going to burn the farmhouse. They found the shed and the boy is running for the woods. The girl waited and now she runs this way. The bastards killed the boy in cold blood!"

Grimly Inoichi pointed, "Raido, Kakashi." Now Kushina could see her fleeing over the white flowered hill, blasts of lightning scattering blossoms into the air behind her. The frantic blond haired girl ran from three laughing Cloud-nin who trotted after her, bragging about how much she was going to enjoy what they were about to do to her. The first one never even felt the black sword as it sliced upward from the hip to the opposite shoulder. He took two more strides before the two halves of his body began to slide apart.

Kakashi was not so kind. He stole the kunai with the boy's blood still dripping from the blade out of the killer's hand and shoved it into his liver, waiting three agonizing seconds before twisting and yanking it out. The third enemy turned to run when a spear point blossomed out of his chest. He stared at it in horror until it dissolved back into water and he collapsed to the ground.

Inoichi held the struggling girl as she screamed, "No, No, No."

"Yurine, Yurine-chan look at me. You remember me don't you?"

Trembling she stared up into his face. "Yamanaka-san, you came. I prayed that maybe you would come early for your lilies this year and save us." The girl was about Kushina's age, perhaps a couple of years younger. She was a pathetic looking thing with scraggly yellow hair, dirty face, and swollen red eyes. She clung to Inoichi's vest with frozen fingers as she wept. "My brother and I, we were in the fields when he saw smoke and we went to tell Daddy the neighbors had a fire and then we saw them and Brother made us hide in the tool shed and they were searching and were going to look in the shed next and... Little Brother! He said he would lead them away so I could try and escape. Is he...?"

He said kindly, "We will take you to him. Yurine-chan, we think he has been stabbed. Otemba please." They found the boy, but it was clear that he had been tortured before bleeding to death. He had stab wounds at all knees, elbows and shoulders. Yurine threw herself across the body, sobbing quietly. Kushina knelt with her arm over the girl's shoulder while Inoichi stalked off.

A short-haired kunoichi came out onto the front porch of the farmhouse and tossed a bag onto the ground. It clanged with the ring of silver platters. "Where the hell are you pig fuckers? We've got to get this fucking loot bagged up before the motherfucking house fucking burns down. If you cock-sucking queers are screwing the fucking whore from those pictures in the parlor I'll fucking cut off your balls." She stormed in and slammed the door.

If she had looked closely at the ancient elm in the front yard she might have noticed that among its fresh green leaves it had sprouted a very short ninja wearing a mask. Outside the rear door, what looked like a dark shadow in back of the outhouse was actually the tip of a black sword. The side yard had its own small ninja hiding behind a large magnolia bush while observing all of the activity inside the house and flashing updates to his comrades in front and back.

Inoichi approached the porch. Kakashi moved to join him, but a flick of a hand ordered him to stay back. With a powerful kick Inoichi was through the door. A second later the kunoichi came flying out onto the porch. A kunai stuck under her chin and into her brainstem had silenced her vulgar tongue forever. There was the sound of furniture breaking and then silence. The three young ninja watched as the Lightning ninja stepped carefully through the remains of the front door. His face was contorted in a wide-eyed look of horror with a scream on his lips that his throat was unable to give voice to. Inoichi had both hands on the back of his victim's head. He gave a hard shove as if tossing something repugnant onto a garbage heap and the man tumbled down the steps to lay unmoving and unbreathing.

Inoichi went back into the building and came out with a woman, her naked body covered with a quilt, and gently laid her in the shade beneath the elm tree. Smoke was beginning to billow out the ground floor doors and windows, but he reentered to find the woman's husband and lay him beside her. Kushina carried the boy in her arms and the family was finally reunited. The distraught girl sat at their feet in shock, rocking silently back and forth as tears streamed down her face.

Kakashi went over to the well and began spraying water at the flames beginning to appear at the upstairs windows. Kushina formed a bubble around her head and walked inside and up the stairs where she began shooting water from her mouth. As soon as she had the flames beaten down Tonbo followed her up and began pointing out hot spots to extinguish. She was quite pleased with herself when her brand new wind jutsu was able to establish a stable breeze blowing in the door up the stairs and out the second floor windows to ventilate the smoke.

Kakashi was in the barn sawing planks to seal up the shattered door and broken windows. Raido had found a spade in the shed and was digging fresh graves in the small family burial plot. The brother would become the fifth generation buried there. Quietly Tonbo found another shovel to go and help Raido. Not speaking, Kushina sat down next to the grieving girl. Inoichi was nowhere to be seen after retrieving the handyman and laying him beside the headstones. He returned by the time the digging was complete and the bodies sewn into homemade comforters.

"Kurine-chan, please try to listen to me. I've talked to your neighbor to the south. She and her daughters are hurrying right over to clean up the place, but we have to leave before they can get here. They are shocked and very sorry. The middle daughter and her new husband will stay here and look after the farm for the time being. They are looking for a place of their own, but you don't need to make any decisions right now. The lady invited you to stay at her place until it was safe, but I told her it wouldn't be necessary. I'm taking you back to the Leaf Village. Mom always admired your family and will be glad to have you." He glared at Kushina and Raido, daring anybody to challenge his decision. No one did. "I offered to advance Yamanaka funds against the harvest to hire someone to bring in your crops, but they wouldn't take any money. Said it could have been any of them next if we hadn't stopped the raiders here. Good people. After you get your feet on the ground there will be plenty of time to decide whether you want to come back or rent the place or sell it outright."

She nodded vacantly, but here eyes never left the three brightly patterned quilts. She sobbed as Kushina picked up her brother and carried him up the hill, followed by Inoichi and Kakashi with her father and Raido and Tonbo with her mother. The four were laid to rest side by side. Inoichi had just begun to say a few simple words about the family's love for each other and the land and the lilies they grew when four Cloud-nin landed next to where the dead invaders were stacked like cordwood.

The darkest-skinned man whom Kushina had ever seen roared, "Konoha bastards, you will pay for this."

**Next: **Chapter 98

Compromise


	98. Compromise

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 98

Compromise

_May 19 – When you are a kid every trouble is so easy and straightforward. You can believe that the only thing needed is to always do your best and never give up and in the end you will become the hero. Maybe I am just getting old, but I fear a painful truth, Nii-chan. Maybe I have seen too many good ninjas who were heroes of their own stories die senseless deaths. Maybe it's because whenever I begin to think that I am strong enough to deliver my people, I meet somebody stronger on the other side. Sometimes I wish they could just be my friends rather than my enemies. Maybe it is too bloody difficult to maintain the fantasy of riding a white charger through the gates of Whirlpool Village while adoring throngs on the walls cheer, when there is no longer a bridge nor gates nor even walls to stand upon. Is it a sign of adulthood to begin to see solutions to problems in terms of compromise?_

Kushina studied him apprizingly. Brown skin was as rare in the Leaf as it had been in the Whirlpool Village. There had been plenty of black people around during her "visits" to the Cloud and the Mist, but none had been so dark as this ninja, especially none with white hair. His skin was so shiny black it almost appeared blue, but his most distinctive characteristic was his musculature. The sleeves had been cut off his shirt revealing biceps the size of most ninja's thighs. She wished she could try to read his thoughts by watching his eyes, but they were hidden behind sunglasses. The other two men, one black, one white, she dismissed quickly. As she always told students, "Consider anyone with a blade to be dangerous until proven otherwise," but they had neither the muscles nor the killing intent of their captain. The girl was the enigma, very young, very aloof, with the attitude of someone very deadly. Somehow she seemed familiar.

As if a referee had struck a starting gong, everyone attacked at once. Kakashi's white tanto was met by the leader's katana. Raido clashed swords with a tall ninja. Tonbo dodged wind bullets from the skinny black kid. The young kunoichi – now she remembered her, Samui from the border crossing last Fall – she blasted with a torrent of water. Meanwhile, Kurine clung frantically to Inoichi.

Kakashi quickly formed a lightning bolt in his left hand and speared it into the Kumo Captain's stomach. Unfortunately it crumpled where it struck, spreading harmlessly around the Cloud jonin like a new set of clothes. Kakashi was left vulnerable to an answering sword slash and could have been in serious trouble if it had not imbedded itself in the water wall which now separated all the combatants. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The muscleman smashed the section of wall in front of him and the others slowly backed away before pausing and looking around at Kushina. She was embarrassed. When her father used his command voice, he could force opposing armies across whole battlefields to immediately freeze whatever they were doing and listen to him. Faced with only a small handful of combatants in a tiny area, her use of it was still less than a complete success. Hopefully the jutsu did not require a reverberating bass voice because it was doubtful that would ever be one of her assets. At least they were all listening now to what she had to say. Everyone except Kakashi that is. He was busy studiously perusing what remained of his lightning bolt after smashing it on the lightning armor. It sputtered and fizzed in his hand like a hive full of angry bees or a dozen birds chirping.

"This fight is unnecessary. The Cloud and the Leaf are not now at war. Unfortunately, if we kill each other here it is likely they will be. Both of our squads contain strong ninjas well favored in our respective villages whose loss might lead to calls for revenge. So for what cause should we battle? You look to your dead, but I say you know very well why they died. They were not on an approved mission, were they? If they had been there would have been a second line of smoke columns from burning farms and settlements trailing in your wake also. If my deductions are correct, your mission was to stop them and bring them back, wasn't it? Perhaps in this case a compromise is possible."

The Kumo-nin ripped down the liquid barrier with one hand. "There is no such thing as compromise between ninjas. The way of the shinobi dictates that there are only the strong and the weak, the victors and the vanquished. As long as there have been people there has been war and conquest, death and revenge."

"We recognize the inherent accuracy of your words, and yet... there is more to the human condition. There is also truth and beauty and law and honor. Without these virtues shinobi could not possibly live together. Just as you yourself know ninja law, you know the fate of rogue ninjas. You know the penalties for missing-nin who wantonly murder civilians. Their actions were indefensible. It is bad enough that the great nations fight our wars on land belonging to small countries without making their citizens targets. There is not even the excuse that the victims were furnishing the Sand with strategic supplies." She walked over to a field sheared off with wind scythes and blackened with lightning blasts. She handed an armful of ravaged blossoms to the captain. "Here is this family's only crime, to bring beauty and happiness to lovers, to those sad or ill, to the world. If it remains your choice to defend the depredations of those countrymen of yours who prey on the innocent, then we will fight, come war or no."

She took a step backward and prepared for the impending onslaught. If she had read him correctly, she had no doubt that his reaction would be old-school, destroy first and regret at his leisure. She knew many ninjas just like him for whom life was straight forward. There were friends and there were enemies. Most of all there was duty and no need to think in shades of gray. However, it had been her obligation to attempt to keep the peace. Inoichi was too angry, Kakashi too fixated on completing the mission and Tonbo too junior to intervene. Raido might have stepped in, but she suspected that he had delegated the decision to her, knowing she had good reason to desire the devastation of Kumogakure.

The seconds stretched out as they awaited an answer from the Cloud captain. When it came it was in a most unexpected form. He reached a hand to gently cradle a blackened bud which crumbled into ash. One finger touched a dangling flower, but the last thin fiber holding it on the stem gave way and blossoms drifted down to the earth. Tears flooded from his eyelids, "What superb loveliness! Such wicked destruction of ultimate perfection is unforgivable."

His teammates gathered round him comfortingly, "A-sensei has such a gentle sensitive soul! He is a lover of all things beautiful."

The Leaf-nin stared with their mouths agape. Kushina finally asked, "Does this mean...?"

It was as if a water valve slammed shut because suddenly he was studying her intently. "There is justice in your arguments. Though they had not been declared rogue by the Raikage and this is not your land, it is by their own actions that they died. However, you shall not claim their bodies nor their armaments."

She looked to Inoichi, then gave a half bow. "As I mentioned before, in this matter a compromise is possible." She tossed a weapons pouch at his feet. Raido did the same. Kakashi added a scroll pouch and Tonbo had a backpack. Swords were already stacked beside the corpses.

As the Kumo-nin collected the bodies it was apparent they were unhappy with the way they had died, one cut in half, one with a deliberate gaping wound to the liver, the third with a hole from back to front and the fourth with a kunai rammed into her brain. Samui spoke urgently to her captain when she found no mark on the leader, just a look of terror frozen on his face. The tension almost exploded when Tonbo yelled out, "Its a trap! More ninjas approaching fast!"

Within seconds three squads stood facing each other with weapons at the ready. Kushina leaped at the newcomers with Little Lady waving high in the air yelling, "Halt! Do not attack. These are not your enemies."

A very angry looking kunoichi in her mid-twenties stepped forward. "This is not your land, Konoha. Who are you to say who we should treat as an enemy?"

Kushina reached up and pulled her mask below chin level, "A friend, Junko-chan. Always a friend." As she expected, her father's old aide did not react at all except for a barely perceptible widening of the eyes. Her team was not so composed. Two teenage chunin started to drop to their knees. "Hsst! Stand up! Don't you dare bow and blow my cover! Junko, don't you think it would be a good idea to get the spectators away from here. The rogues responsible are already dead." She pulled her mask up before turning around.

Junko strode over to the Cloud squad, giving the appearance of someone accustomed to being obeyed even though her slight body looked tiny next to the Kumo captain. "The Leaf jonin has assured me the horrific massacres were the work of rogue ninjas now deceased. However we understand from whence those missing-nin came. Remind your father that should rogues become a recurring problem, that my Lord Daimyo of the Rice Fields might decide that it has become too dangerous to fulfill the Lightning Country's request for grain shipments this year."

The big black man growled, "The Raikage does not react well to threats, however I will be sure to pass on your gentle reminder. The small nations have their own power which does not rely on military strength, but they should never forget that such strength exists." The Kumo squad and the bodies all disappeared in a flash of light.

Kushina motioned to Tonbo, "Follow them and make sure they continue back towards their own lines. Return in one hour."

Junko called her youngest teammate, "Takishi, go with him as a guide." The nine year old threw his shoulders back standing at attention.

Junko chuckled as she watched the youngsters trot off. "It's his first independent assignment. He's the newest genin in the village so I've kept him on a tight leash until now. Lady Kushina, these two are..."

"Of course I remember Bakuto. We went on a mission together once."

A tear dripped down his cheek. "Junko never told us you were alive, Senpai. There were always rumors, but she never told us. I-I'm so happy I could explode. The whole village should know you survived the fox attack."

"I'm sorry, but you can't tell anyone, Bakuto-kun. It is not yet time to reveal myself to the world. You understand, if the Cloud knew who I was, this encounter might not have ended peaceably. So you and... Tetsuru? Is that little Tetsuru standing as tall as me. You were still in school before the war!"

"Hai Oharashi-sama, thank you for remembering me. I never did believe you were gone. Knew the Princess and the Fox Demon weren't just no legend. We all remain loyal to the Uzumaki Clan. Say the word and we will fight by your side."

She put an arm around both the boys. "You make me so proud my heart could burst, but it is not yet your time. Continue to grow and become strong. Raise up the next generation. Kami willing, the day will soon come when we will take back our land. Now let me chat with Junko-chan while you two go introduce yourselves to the Leaf. Each one's a hero who risked his life for the sake of the Whirlpool Village." She watched the boys as they walked over to where the Leaf-nin waited patiently for her to conclude her Whirlpool business. "You have done a fine job with them Junko. I have met some of our students who settled in the Sand, Star and Waterfall where they seem well accepted, but I worried whether you were getting proper support in the Rice Field. If I had been in full charge at the time I would have never chosen to place our people in such an unstable country if we hadn't had so many sick and elderly who couldn't march any further."

"It has not been easy, Oharashi. The Daimyo only furnished minimal support at first and none now. We get by on what missions we can procure and a minimal tax for protecting the neighboring countryside. I suppose we should be grateful that the other ninja villages are so busy squabbling over the prosperous rice growing regions that they have little interest in these highland areas and were happy to let us move in and take responsibility for these hill farmers."

"Please Junko-chan, it seems weird when you don't call me Shina. I'm sorry it has been so rough for you. Look, I've got funds, a bounty from a couple of years ago and pay from some A-rank missions. Whatever you need..."

"NEVER! We will not be dependent on handouts. We are your subjects, not helpless infants. Never let anyone whisper that your people in the Rice held back the reconquest of our homeland. When that day comes I will be by your side and my ninjas will do our part."

Kushina threw her arms around Junko. "One time I saw you at a Chunin Exam and I wanted nothing so much as to give you a great big hug. Nothing is stopping me now, Senpai. Thank you, thank you, domo arigatou. Oh sea slugs, but you make me feel like I'm still a little girl." She wiped her eyes. "Junko-chan, it sounded as if you had intel on that Lightning captain. Who is he?"

"He's the Raikage's eldest son – Jonin – Special expertise in electric attacks, including lightning armor. They call him A. His baby brother is called B."

"White-haired Demons! That would have been useful to know before Kakashi tried to barbecue him. And what kinda names are A and B? Are they code designations or does the Raikage completely lack any imagination?"

The older girl shrugged, "I've been researching A for ten years and that's the only identification ever referred to him."

"You've been watching him since I was six or seven? Did Father consider him such a potential threat?"

"Actually Shina-chan, his ID first popped onto our map on the short list of potential matrimonial matches for you."

_I discovered at an early age that the life of a princess was not all ball gowns and tea parties. The fact of the matter is, even if you happen to be a warrior princess, the moment your first brother is born, as long as he is not a complete drooling blithering idiot, you become expendable. By the time I was born, Nii-chan, it was clear you neither drooled nor blithered and no matter what I said when you wouldn't let me play with your swords, you were no idiot. _

_What princesses are good for is sealing alliances. It makes my heart ache to think that if the Raikage had not gotten anxious and attacked us that maybe when I turned 15 I might have been betrothed to his son as part of a new treaty. At this moment I might have been an officer in the Cloud army fighting the Sand and ultimately the Leaf. Maybe I would have been sitting in a palace in Kumogakure nursing my first child. It probably wouldn't have been so bad. A is definitely manly and handsome in a dark, brooding way. I don't know if I could ever come to love someone with his personality, but love is not a requirement as long as a princess can find contentment in her role. Apparently he does have a surprising softer side too._

_Mostly I think of the Whirlpool Village and all my friends. I know you loved me Nii-chan and would never force me to do anything against my will. Father loved me too. I know it though he seldom said so, but he loved his country and his duty more. I'm like him in that way. If he had told me to marry for the good of our country, I'd of done it no matter my personal desires. But that opportunity disappeared when the Cloud attacked before I came of age. Unless..._

_Unless..._

_What if..._

_What if I should offer myself up in return for the Raikage granting my people more freedom as long as their opposition to his rule goes away? It would mean the end of my life as a warrior princess. The Cloud would never accept a Leaf ninja within their ranks even if I slept with every one of them for a hundred years. I profess my willingness to sacrifice my all, my very life for my people. How far am I truly willing to go? In order to give my countrymen a measure of freedom and safety, would I really accede to a compromise which resulted in being trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life locked in a tower raising a passel of little brown babies? _

**Next: **Chapter 99

New Sannin


	99. New Sannin

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 99

New Sannin

_June 20 – One of the most disturbing things that I have ever experienced is a happy Danzou. Once the Rice Field Daimyo received Junko's report on the rogue ninja attack, it seemed as if there was nothing Danzou asked that they wouldn't agree to. Then when we returned to the Waterfall, the council had agreed to all of the terms he had previously negotiated. He even seemed pleased with my progress in learning Wind jutsu, which is unsettling in itself because most older senseis never praise their students. They seem to think they are showing admirable restraint by not beating you for all your mistakes. (OK, I'll admit that a punch to an unguarded stomach or the broad side of a sword across the wrists after a sloppy riposte immediately focuses a student's attention, but that's not the same thing at all, Nii-chan.)_

_Where was I? I turned Tonbo, Guy and Asuma over to Hiashi-sama's tender care and the rest of our delegation continued on to Danzou's next negotiation in the Grass Country._

"Halt! Who approaches? Show yourselves."

A young woman accompanied by an ANBU stopped on the path. "Kakashi-kun, is Otemba-chan here too? I have an official message for the Councilor and the jonin."

"Sure, I'll take you right to 'em, Hanami-senpai." The boy's eyes lit up, but then his forehead flushed as he remembered why he was smiling at her. He gave his head a shake to clear out the vision of long pink hair cascading over smooth white skin. Over the last year such things had become more important to him and the books he read didn't seem to answer the real questions he had nor satisfy the feelings he was developing. During the recent journey he had acquired a habit of disappearing whenever Kushina went off alone to bathe in a lake or stream.

… … …

He told himself that he was just protecting her in case she was attacked while helpless, even though he knew there was no one less helpless than she was when surrounded by water. All of his self-justification came to an abrupt halt when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He had been so intent on his spying that he never even noticed when Raidou came up behind him. As he stood up he took one last glance down the hill at Kushina standing waist deep in the pond with both hands up lathering her hair and staring straight at both of them.

He had no idea what his punishment might be. Raidou, his scarred face looking fierce, could decide to beat him senseless or he might be court marshaled and imprisoned for life. Even if they hung him, his lost honor dictated that he would plead guilty without a defense. He was still summoning his will to withstand the coming ordeal when Raidou spoke softly, "Not only is Otemba-sama our superior and the Captain of this mission, but she has been a valiant comrade in many a desperate battle. There is no kunoichi, no... no woman anywhere, who less deserves to be thus objectified and has more prodigiously earned the right to have her privacy respected by citizens of the Leaf. Satisfy your curiosity elsewhere."

He went off into the woods and perched on a large limb high in a tree. He couldn't understand, why was this stuff with girls so hard to master? Any jutsu he wanted to learn he could pick up right away. With just a little bit of training he could match nearly every chunin out there in using it too. Well every jutsu except fuutons. Nobody had all five chakras and wind was the one he was missing. Maybe that was it. He wasn't dumb. He was just missing girl chakra. The thought made him relieved at first: it wasn't his fault if he couldn't understand girls. But then he got more depressed: if he didn't have the right chakra he never could learn the proper techniques.

He was still brooding when she landed beside him with a towel still wrapped around her head. He was afraid to look up and meet her eyes when a damp hand reached over and ruffled his white hair. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before heading back to camp. It was then he realized that she had known all along that he was peeping. If he had been thinking straight it was obvious that when surrounded by water her senses were extremely heightened. That meant that she had let him look, and not because she didn't care but because she didn't want to embarrass him by calling him out. She was always his friend no matter how horribly he behaved and he had treated her like some bug he was studying.

He began sobbing like a ten year old child, crying outwardly for the first time since his father died.

… … …

Hanami stood at attention with her hands behind her back, but she took the opportunity to smile at Kushina and shrug. She had no more idea of the contents of the communication she was about to reveal than anyone else did. Abruptly her posture changed and a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes. "Oh yeh, we got a battle coming. You'll want to hear this!" She winked at Kushina.

_"This message is for Shimura Danzou, Councilor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and all jonin and high chunin whom he can gather who are not already on critical assignments. Rock ninjas have begun a major offensive against allied ninjas inside the Grass Country. I have been obliged to dispatch one third of my forces to support Grass troops in the west. At the same time, Hanzou of the Rain has attacked our right flank consisting only of border patrols supported by a number of ANBU under command of their captain. It is requested that you take command of the eastern forces and repel this invasion. The success of the entire campaign depends upon preventing our main lines from being flanked. Signed, Oroichimaru, Commanding General, Grass Expeditionary Forces."_

… … …

"Tiger, Weasel, take your squads and reinforce the line beside the river. They suffered heavy losses in the last attack."

"Hai, Captain."

"Gopher, see this tiny track on the map? Its a nearly impossible pass which leads behind enemy lines, but right now I'm concerned it could be used against us if they discover it. If you see them don't even try to fight, just bring the mountain down and seal the gap with your rock jutsu. Even if they have Earth-type-nin in the assault it would take days to reopen the gap."

"Hai, Captain."

"Blue Jay, hold your squad in reser..." He paused at the interruption. "Everyone else, await further orders. Dismissed... Danzou-sama, have you brought more troops?"

"Six jonin and eighteen experienced chunin. ANBU Captain, at the direct request of General Oroichimaru, I am to take command. You are relieved."

"Excellent, being tied down here I haven't had a chance to get into the fighting." The dirt and blood stains on his uniform gave lie to this polite fiction. "I'll show you our troop dispositions." They bent over the map. Kushina was fascinated at how quickly Danzou analyzed the battlefield and immediately dispatched two jonin with their teams to strengthen weak spots in the line. Minato only made one comment, sketching in a rock formation which wasn't well marked on the map, but which made an useful defensive fortification. Danzou assigned a third jonin and his squad to that location.

Adrenalin began coursing through Kushina's veins. Other than Minato and the two ANBU bodyguards who would stay with the councilor, she was the only jonin left to assign. Danzou looked up at her, then paused as a messenger hawk dove down and landed on Hanami's shoulder. She gently smoothed the ruffled feathers on the proud bird's neck as she removed the leather container from his leg. Quickly she unrolled the slip of paper. "It is encoded. One moment, Councilor." Once again the pink haired girl's whole personality changed. "Ha-ching! It's from Kishun-kun!"

_"To: ANBU Captain. The Rain has sprung a surprise attack under the direct command of Hanzou of the Rain. Should he personally enter the battle, the ANBU will confront him to try and hold __our lines instead of withdrawing per standard orders. As you are aware, we have no summons capable __of defeating the salamander. In the name of the Will of Fire, Lieutenant, ANBU."_

Hanami shook her head, fluffing her pink hair, then looked at the downcast faces. "What? Was it bad news?"

Kushina shook her head, "How long can they hold out, Flash?"

"Judging from what Jiraiya-sensei taught me about his fight with Hanzou, less than an hour. That man is on a whole different level. Danzou-sama, I believe I must be the one to take him on."

The older man focused his one good eye on the blond. "You may have the special jonin and the rest of the chunin for support, but know this. The fate of Konohagakure rests upon your defeating him. Should you lose, don't bother coming back."

Two jonin, nine chunin and one messenger rushed through the trees at top speed. "I'm going on ahead. Kishun Haruno and I will fight Hanzou while the rest of you prevent him from getting any backup."

"Whoa there. Wait just one minute Flash. I seem to remember you making me a jonin which I believe qualifies me to take part in a jonin fight."

"Now Red, be reasonable. Fighting that man without a major summons is almost impossible and you can't..."

"Baka, what makes you think that guarding a personal secret would keep me from confronting the murderer who killed Shiguma-nii-chan? How could I ever face my brother in the afterlife if I am afraid to challenge his killer? Besides, I happen to know a certain bear who would love a second go at that lizard. If as a result my secret is revealed, so be it. Anyhow, I hate living a lie."

Kakashi moved up between them. "If Otemba's fighting Hanzou then I am too."

"NO!" both adults yelled in unison. Kushina continued, "This is a jonin fight."

Minato added, "I already made clear that only someone with a major summons even has a chance against him."

The boy replied quite reasonably, "You both know that I'm as strong as well as more gifted than lots of jonin and I'd be one already if'n Tsunade hadn't forced through the rule about having to be thirteen. Don't worry none about my dogs. I'll take care of them. Summoning jutsu!"

"Hi boss. What's the story?" The little pug easily ran through the trees with them.

"Pakkun, I need you to go back and prepare the pack to battle Hanzou of the Rain."

"Are you butt-sniffing crazy? We can't fight that king salamander! We'll be ripped to shreds and barbequed."

"Trust me, I've got a plan. Just make sure you tell everybody you see what you are preparing to do."

… … …

The field hospital was in an uproar when they arrived. Medics were carrying patients on stretchers out to waiting wagons along with any supplies which could be jammed under seats or used as pillows. Kushina spotted Rin, but she shook her head, "Can't talk. Only got minutes to stabilize this guy before we leave." She nodded toward an ANBU with a crutch who was setting a basin of hot water beside a blood covered medic and his patient.

They recognized the turtle mask. "Bekkou, update me."

"Otemba-chan? Yes ma'am. Congratulations on your promotion. This is the third time we've been forced to evacuate. The medics got no time to heal, just stop the bleeding and move back again. The beast blasted my right side to where I'm useless for any but carrying bedpans. The Captain got here fifteen minutes ago, but him and the lieutenant have only managed to slow the advance. Here's hoping you can turn the tide."

The battlefield was simple to locate; they just followed the towering columns of black smoke to their source. They topped a rise and looked down upon the carnage. As far as they could see to the east and west there were ninjas fighting and dieing and in the middle stood a giant lizard spouting flames at a lone opponent. The blond dodged a fireball and quicker than the eye could follow was on the monster's head clashing kunai with the Rain leader. Another fireball, another attack, but this time an ANBU leaped at them from behind, only to be met by a huge tail moving like a bullwhip. The ANBU folded in half.

The salamander spun around to fricassee him, but the flame was blocked by Kushina's water wall. She glanced back to check on Kishun's condition only to see him being carried off in a swirl of pink hair. She took half a moment to be surprised that a messenger could have beaten the surrounding ninjas and medics to the injured man. Unfortunately the next half moment was occupied with not being squashed by an enormous saurian claw. She quickly retreated to stand beside Minato.

He nodded and she signaled Raidou and Kakashi and their teams who charged into battle, each tossing a half dozen heavy black spears at Rain shinobi. They all missed. Kushina's attack on Hanzou was just as futile with spears sticking in the ground or sinking into the creek and only one piercing the salamander's skin. The Rain-nin began their counterattack as large cloth flags covered in ancient runes unfurled from the butt ends of the spears. A golden streak appeared, followed by scarlet spurts of blood. Before Kushina drew her next breath nearly fifty Rain ninjas lay dead with their throats cut leaving Hanzou completely surrounded and isolated from any support. He performed a quick summoning and a jonin appeared beside him. "Kandachi do not allow anyone else to face that man. Issue an immediate Flee On Sight and withdraw 500 meters. I will personally handle these Konoha."

"It will be as you say, Great Leader."

Out of nowhere, Minato appeared on the lizard's back with a spinning ball of chakra in his hand. Only Hanzou's reflexes allowed him to partially block the blow aside, but an edge of the rasengan clipped his chest and sent him tumbling. Minato slammed a spear into the salamander's spine, but the point struck an armored vertebrae and glanced off. A water cannon smashed him in the gut before he had a chance to sever any nerves. Hanzou knelt down gently removing the spear and crooning to his pet while healing chakra flowed from his fingertips. "Easy Tokagekaji. Let us pay back the one who did this to you."

Minato stood calmly. Other than his torn and blood soaked clothing he appeared no worse for wear. "If you want a summons battle, I believe you are familiar with Gamabunta." The huge toad appeared, one flipper resting on the handle of the gigantic sword which was stuck in the earth before him.

Hanzou turned as Kumabushi also appeared. "Ah, the bear which took Tokagekaji's toes. My dear, that would make you the young Uzumaki who stood so forthrightly on the walls of the Whirlpool Village. I see that I was correct to allow you to live. You have matured into a kunoichi as formidable as you are honorable. But of course there should be three if you aspire to become the new Sannin."

Across the small river Kakashi commanded, "Summoning Jutsu – Pack."

Out of a huge cloud of smoke, a gigantic black shape emerged with a roar, "Hatake, I would eat your heart if it wasn't for the summoning contract. You knew I would lose face should I allow mere puppies to face the Salamander King alone. If I ignored this, there would be no end to the challenges I faced from the other Great Dogs."

Kakashi bowed to the sable coated Great Dane, "Mighty Inuhasha, this fight will be long remembered and you will be hailed for all time as the most powerful of the Great Dogs."

Slightly mollified, the Dane stood grumbling, "Never again, Human, never again."

Hanzou slowly turned studying his opponents. "Shall we begin then?" Giant water spikes shot away from him at 120 degree angles. The three Leaf-nin dodged. Kushina attacked with water windmill shuriken sharpened with wind edges. Each was blocked by rock shuriken armed with water blades. Kakashi's lightning bolt was on target until redirected towards the charging Minato. It clipped him on the left shoulder, sending him tumbling in the grass.

Hanzou had no chance to follow up on his advantage because Kushina was dropping out of the sky at him with Little Lady, shining bright with water chakra, held high overhead. He blocked her killing stroke with his kunai and knocked her back with flying rocks. He leaped clear as the sun was blotted out by a dark shadow. Gamabunta was mimicking her attack from above, gigantic sword prepared to slice in half anything it hit. At the last instant the stroke shifted to shatter a raging fireball. Bunta countered with deluge of toad oil. When it touched a patch of burning grass it exploded into a fierce conflagration.

The toad held up a flipper to shade his face from the intense flames. Kumabushi questioned, "Did you get him?", but it was impossible to tell. A hellish apparition leaped from the flames. Fire engulfed every part of the salamander's body as a one-clawed foot slashed down the side of Gamabunta's head. Kumabushi drove the fiery monster away from its victim with his flashing swords.

Heedless of the flames, Inuhasha sprang onto the lizard's back trying to chomp its spinal column, only to be thrown off. He grabbed a rear leg and bit through the muscle clear to the bone, but the tail bludgeoned the dog's side breaking ribs. Stunned, he was slow to react when the lizard spun around and clawed open his belly. Screaming, Kakashi dove in throwing lightning, but was unable to dodge the whipping tail which smashed him into a tree. Semi-conscious, he slid down to the ground as the salamander prepared to breath death on him. Only later was he able to comprehend the chaos around him as the bear's short sword shot into the lizard's throat causing flames to erupt from the wound and the fireball to sail high and explode in the crown of the tree dropping flaming branches on top of him. Once more he prepared to die, but wasn't expecting to drown as a wave washed over him, then formed a roof above his head.

He survived, he should be happy. Kushina-chan was protecting him, even with a bloody right arm clutched to her chest she still had produced a powerful water jutsu and she was as competent with her katana in her left hand as most teachers were with their right. Rin was beside him as well, so he would be fine. But... He saw the great dark shape laying there and remembered. "I'm sorry, so sorry Inuhasha-sama."

The broken dog groaned, "Curses on you and your clan, Hatake. You have killed me." He shuddered and stiffened, then the great eyes clouded over.

Hanzou stood on the shallow river. It was the ideal location now that the girl and her water techniques were out of the fight. He had access to plenty of water and rock for his jutsus and over an open area he could counter Namikaze's speed. The blond came at him again, but he backed away and countered, then sent a shower of rock spikes at him. He was certain he had the upper hand until Minato smiled at him and disappeared. Where? Out of the water Minato's fist smashed into his chin below his breather. As he went tumbling he took note of one of those thrice-be-dammed spears stuck in the muddy river bottom. Worse, another was on the riverbank where he was about to land. He survived by letting the kunai blade rend his arm rather than his throat.

He retreated to the only safe place he was certain was spear-free, the smoldering top of Tokagekaji's head. Namikaze moved over in front of the Uzumaki kunoichi and the boy. He noted the medic working on him, but it was unethical to attack medics during a healing. The bear and the toad flanked them. All were as bloody as he and his familiar were. He had not fought such a desperate battle since the last time he had gone up against three young Leaf-nin.

"You all have fought honorably and well. From this day forward I grant you the appellation of 'The New Sanni...'"

**"No! We want no titles from you."** From one end of the battlefield to the other, shinobi stopped in the middle of killing strokes and ferocious jutsus. They stepped back, driven not by genjutsu but by acceptance of the sincerity and truth of her words. **"After the pain that has been caused to all the citizens of the Whirlpool, the Waterfall, and the Grass, there is only one thing we desire of you. WE WANT PEACE!"**

**Next: **Chapter 100

Haiku

Authors note: Next chapter the story reaches the climax you have all been waiting for. Thank you to all my dear readers for your support.


	100. Haiku

Kushina's Diary

Chapter 100

Haiku

"If we are to achieve this peace you speak of, Uzumaki, with whom am I supposed to negotiate? I do not consider your General's words to be trustworthy. Will Namikaze represent your side?"

Minato stepped forward and gave her shoulder a brief squeeze. Kushina smiled back and suddenly her knees went wobbly. Too many jutsus, too many wounds, too much blood, too much adrenalin, too much death, if she let go right now she might go into shock and collapse. Her Sensei had trained her well. By concentrating her will she could fight all day with trifling injuries like the cut running from shoulder to elbow and the burns on her hands and face. The scorches weren't serious and probably wouldn't scar even without treatment. Softly she repeated a training poem, a haiku from her school days: _A ninja's body – Ruled by relentless will – Never surrenders._

Minato, her constant support since the day the walls of the Whirlpool Village were breached, answered for them, "You honor us, My Lord Hanzou, however I am just a lowly soldier in service to my people. Fortuitously, we have present among us the Hokage's councilor. Shimura Danzou-sama has full authority to negotiate treaties with foreign leaders."

"Acceptable. By all accounts he is a reputable man. It has been vitalizing to engage in honorable warfare with the Leaf. If only my own people were capable of such uprightness. As soon as we come to terms I must go deal with some traitors who dare to oppose me." The salamander spun around and within seconds they were out of sight. The remaining Rain ninjas disappeared almost as quickly as cheers erupted from Konoha shinobi.

Kushina began stumbling, but Minato swept her up in his arms. "Red, are you badly injured?"

"Nah, just thinking about what Hanzou said. Before he died, my brother taught me about the Rain Leader's concept of honor. He considers us honorable because we are strong ninja from other countries who face him in open combat. The ultimate in dishonorable activity would be any sign of disloyalty. To become a traitor is to be beneath consideration as a human being. To oppose his rule would bring extreme retribution, the execution of whole families, perhaps whole clans."

Minato shook his head as they approached where their summons were resting. "Disturbing, but the internal activities of other nations cannot be our concern as long as they do not threaten us or our allies... Friend Kumabushi, thank you. Are you badly burnt?"

"Heh heh, I know a pretty she-bear who will spread some salve on the burns. Daughter, this time we managed to defeat him. Your brother would have been proud."

"Bushi, it is having you as a friend that makes me proudest. Gamabunta, well done. I fear that the salamander has left you with a scar. Do you need treatment from a medic?"

"Not necessary. A little toad slime will heal it right up and all the ladies will want to hear about the epic battle where I got it."

Their goodbyes said, Minato carried her over the hill to camp. She knew she should ask to be put down so she could walk, but she was both too tired and to comfortable to think of standing up. They reached the field hospital which had been abandoned only an hour earlier. It was back in business with new patients being carried in from across the battlefield. The blond set her down on a blanket next to the cot where Rin was working feverishly on Kakashi. After a time she stood and stretched her back. "He'll be OK now, Sensei. His ribs are back in place and beginning to mend. The punctured lung is sealed and fluid-free. Otemba, let me look after that arm."

"I'm fine. The bleeding has almost stopped. Save your chakra for the badly injured."

"Nonsense. The cut is into the muscle. If I don't reconnect tissue and nerves immediately you may never regain full strength." As she finished, an orderly came over and handed her a clipboard. She frowned as she read it and passed it on to Minato. "The latest casualty figures, Captain."

His scowl deepened as he read, "Seventeen dead, all good shinobi. I trained most of the ANBU myself. A full 40 percent injured. If we had lost today, tomorrow could have been very bad indeed. Dispatch this report to Danzou-sama at once."

She leaned on his arm as he went from bed to bed in every hospital tent, speaking softly to each injured ninja, gently touching the hand and lending strength to those lying unconscious. As they passed, pained grimaces were replaced by smiles and hope. At the end of a row of cots, Hanami sat holding Kishun Haruno's hand with tears glistening in her eyes. Her pink hair hung down over her face as she whispered, "I'm sorry... sorry Minato-kun... We never meant..."

Kishun adjusted himself painfully, trying to set up in bed. "Captain, I know that it is unfair that I cannot say this to you face to face like a man. It is bad enough that I have done this to a friend, my commander, and a man I respect above all others. In a moment of weakness I have confessed my love to Hanami and she has accepted me. If you must blame someone, the responsibility is mine alone and not hers. This must come as a great surprise to you as no one knew of our feelings for each other. I never thought that I would..."

Minato sternly held up a hand. "I am astounded. I didn't figure you would gather enough courage to speak up until Christmas. Bekkou, what are the results?"

The injured ANBU limped over. "Weasel put his money on the Lieutenant confessing by next Saturday. That makes him our pool winner."

"But how... why? Minato-kun, I swear I never did anything..." Hanami stumbled to a close.

The blond put his arms around her. "Shh, I know you didn't, but anyone could see how you lit up when Kishun entered a room and how you worried until he returned unharmed from a mission. I told you when we started going out that all I care about is your happiness. Being with Kishun makes you happy so that is what I want for you."

She sniffled, "That is so unfair. A good man like you deserves happiness too."

Rin walked by carrying a stack of clipboards and elbowed him sharply in the back. "Either you see who is next to you or I write you off completely."

He smiled wickedly, "Rin-chan is sweet, but I'm afraid she's still too young for me."

Rin jumped up on her toes yelling in his face, "Baka! Not me! Turn around and take a good look at who is standing behind you!"

Minato slowly turned and all of his suave demeanor dropped away, looking like nothing so much as a clumsy little puppy. Blue eyes locked with green. He felt himself swirling down into deep emerald pools as she was bedazzled by sapphires. "Red, uh Otemba-chan, we, you know... Since I met you..."

His stammering allowed her to break his gaze. Suddenly shy, she looked away and noticed everyone staring at them. She mumbled, "Since when has my dating life become an object of general speculation? OK Flash, I will go out with you, but none of this _whatever makes me happy_. We are stuck together clear until we can't stand the sight of each other any longer." They clenched in a deep and passionate kiss.

Cheers and wolf whistles echoed from the patients and staff. Rin hustled them out the tent flaps, "This is a sick room, not a love hotel. Go find yourself a private tent."

_June 30 – The spring rains have faded away and been replaced by summer heat even in these northern latitudes, Nii-chan. The war is by no means over, but a strange lull has settled over the Grass Country. When the Rain agreed to negotiations the Rock army was forced to withdraw or risk being outflanked. Refugees have begun to trickle back through the storms to looted shops and farms which will produce only what crops managed to self-seed themselves last fall. It is difficult to calculate whether it will be enough to stave off mass starvation._

_My days are filled with guard duty or leisurely patrols, followed by dinner or long walks with Flash. Every evening we visit the hospital tents. Rin is a miracle worker. Only one more casualty has died since that first day. She never loses a patient that she reaches before major organ failure occurs. _

_Minato does not appear at all frustrated that our relationship has not progressed further than kissing and some light petting. Unlike others I have dated, he seems content to let things progress at my own speed. Restraint is sexy. He is so easy to talk to and can converse intelligently on any subject from classical music to swordsmithing. He won't tell me about Danzou-sama's negotiations, but he appears hopeful so I take it that the talks are going well. Tomorrow the two sides exchange ritual friendship gifts._

Even this close to the Summer Solstice, the sun had begun to set by the time Minato staggered into the recovery ward. He plopped down heavily on the corner of Kishun's cot and tilted, almost falling over on its occupant. Kushina shook him by the shoulders and yelled in his face, "You are sloshed and it's not even nighttime yet. Why would you do that?"

He held his hand over his eyes and groaned, "Uhhh, please not so loud. My head. After every gift was presented it required a toast. To not empty your glass or leave to use the bathroom would be a deadly insult to Lord Hanzou. I hate diplomacy. So glad we have people like Danzou-sama who are good at it and enjoy the unimportant trivialities. He was perfectly sober after sixteen Kanpai. No... seventeen. This extra present from Hanzou was specifically for Otemba."

Kakashi limped over and sniffed the large silk bag, "Smells organic. Maybe we should have a Hyuuga check it out."

Kushina disagreed, "No one, not even the Bloody Mist would booby-trap a diplomatic gift. Maybe Kakashi's smelling hospital disinfectant. It does slosh like liquid. It could be a magnum of expensive Rain sparkling wine."

Minato groaned again, "Gods and demons, kill me now. Rin, what do you have for headaches? You might as well cut the suspense and open it, Red."

She laughed at him as she unknotted the drawstring and let the silk drop down the glass sides of the bottle. She saw red hair, then the contents slowly rotated revealing blank eyes. Stunned, from somewhere deep in her chest came a rattling moan, "Shiguma-nii-cha-a-a-an."

Kishun whispered to himself, "Uzumaki Shiguma, that explains some mysteries about how such a brilliant kunoichi appears out of nowhere and immediately has the confidence of the highest ranks in the village."

Hanami pondered, "Even isolated in the Mist Village we heard tales of the decapitated prince and his sister, the missing princess Kushina."

The sound of her name seemed to break the genjutsu that had them all mesmerized. She screamed, bringing sentinels ten kilometers away to full alert. Minato folded her in his arms, shielding her from the horror while Kakashi retied the bag. Hanami and Rin led her away to a screened bed while glaring back at the boys as if this was somehow all their fault.

_July 9 – Sometimes writing a diary seems insufficient, Nii-chan. To tell your story and Flash's and Kakashi's and all my friends' would require an epic poem, if I had the talent. Unfortunately most days my own life seems more like a dirty limerick. I have forgiven Hanzou of the Rain for your death and for his "gift". I now realize that it was his way of saying that I had restored my family honor, as much of an apology as he is likely to ever give anyone. Still, tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday and just once I wish for it to turn out as I dream, a Love Haiku._

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along? I can keep up." Kakashi had retired his crutch, but he still limped badly.

Rin yelled down at him from the seat of the ambulance wagon, "Baka, you aren't going anywhere until I finish your healing. Besides can't you tell they want to be alone for awhile?"

"Go easy on him, Rin-chan," Kushina advised. "He knows he's being abandoned to the counselors' mercy. They want victory speeches and even a parade and if Flash and I disappear, he and Kishun will be left to bear the brunt of it." She said goodbye to all her friends while Minato took the time to speak to each of the injured warriors, assuring them that in two days time they would be back in Konoha and Tsunade's healing care. She gently patted the silk bag in the rear of a wagon and touched her forehead to it, "Forgive me big brother, but I cannot ask anyone to risk their lives to take you home. As soon as we return from a little time getting to know each other better, we will see that you are properly laid to rest among the Leaf heroes. I know you will like these people. I do."

Kushina and Minato stood watching the last wagon disappear around a bend into the trees, then began walking hand in hand down a small stream. As they strolled along chatting, the stream joined another and soon became a medium size creek. By the time the sun began to lower in the sky they were in the center of a wide river. The channel began to narrow as the water sped up and churned. The whole scene reminded her of the time she had to pull his unconscious body out of a frozen river and they laughed out loud at how very close they had both come to freezing to death in the icy mountains. When the current became too strong they walked along the bank until coming to the edge of a granite cliff.

The mist from the waterfall formed a rainbow framing an untouched valley shining golden in the dappled light of the setting sun. She could have stood transfixed until the last of the magical light faded away, but they both knew it was better to make their way down the precipice before it became completely dark. They soon discovered the only evidence that people had ever previously stumbled upon this unspoiled vale. Situated upon a rise covered with lush grass was a rock lined fire pit. The ready-made campsite was located to maximize the scenic view of the falls while not being constantly drenched by the mist. In the short time it took to start their cooking fire and lay their blankets beneath the stars, the silvery full moon rose above the trees beyond the falls.

After dinner they sat shoulder to shoulder looking at the constellations. As their conversation petered out, their eyes locked and he bent over to kiss her. Close enough to smell her sweet breath... "No."

This was a situation nearly unique in Minato's experience. From the age of eleven when he won the Chunin Exams, girls had been interested in him. By thirteen they began propositioning him and by fifteen he was making the most of nearly every opportunity. Womankind was his smorgasbord and he sampled ever dish before him, young and old, all shapes and sizes, two or three at once. When he discovered to his chagrin that he had a threesome with a mother and daughter in the same week he been with the grandma, he began to question his actions. It was Pervy Sage, of all people, who finally sat him down and made him take a close look at his life and his morals. He realized he had no friends, neither male nor female.

He reestablished contacts with classmates and teammates determined to be the best friend possible to each of them and make amends for his selfishness. He was resolute in never again pressuring a woman for her favors and soon picked out a steady girlfriend, determined to never cheat on her. When inevitably she found herself unable to keep up with his energy or mentality he made sure they parted amicably as friends. In the intervening years, the closest he had come to finding a mate who could keep pace with him was Tsume Inuzuka, but in the end they were just too different people.

Then he made a single mistake and as a result of one drunken New Years he had a child with a girl who could not deal with the dark side of the ninja universe. After that he had been even more careful to only date those he knew well and was certain could handle the death and destruction which was part of his life. And then there was this girl. She had fascinated him since he first saw her almost four years before, a tiny scrap of a tomboy desperately leading grown men in a losing battle against a giant summons.

After that she was always around: teaching genin and schooling generals who had been fighting since before she was born about strategy, helping him perfect jutsus as often as he taught her and saving his life as many times as he protected hers. Then there were the undercover assignments, first as a homeless waif to even pretending to be his wife. Soon he discovered she was capable of standing beside him and never in any task be overshadowed by his natural abilities. He began to think of her in an untoward way, but she was too young and his subordinate and it wouldn't be proper. But now she was a jonin and he had given in to his desire and curiosity, but she had said _No_. He looked at her quizzically, trying to solve the puzzle that was Kushina.

"Flash, I'm not leading you on or being a tease, really. It's just, my... My first time was after that mission in the ice and I was lonely and the tent was freezing and we just wanted to stay warm in the sleeping bag and I cried and it was kind of a disaster. The only good thing was I truly liked him, but it didn't end well for us. What I'm saying is I don't want sex. I want romance like I dreamed of as a little girl. I want to be wooed."

"Wooed?"

"Courted with flowers and poetry and candy and being serenaded."

"O-Ka-a-ay, candy, got it." He dug into his pack and handed her a wrapper.

"Ration bar?" She tore it open and bit into it. "Jerked water buffalo, dried grain cemented together with vitamin powder, all coated with a nondescript chocolate heavily mixed with wax to keep it waterproof and unmelted. All the nutrients necessary to keep a ninja fighting for eight hours. I'm getting a vision of a blond man sleeping alone far from the fire. What about flowers?"

"You don't make things easy. Finding summer flowers under the trees at night would be almost impossible. Fortunately, Summoning Jutsu. Otemba-chan, meet Gamahanaya, the florist frog." He was bright red with curling patterned green stripes and about the size and shape of a beachball. He hopped over to Kushina and she took a dusky stem from his mouth.

"Ouch! It has thorns."

"Brrup, Black Rose."

By firelight the blossoms were so dark as to be almost invisible. "Thank you Gamahanaya. I've got a feeling that Flash is going to need your services quite often. I thought black roses were a myth, but don't they signify death or revenge?"

Minato replied quickly, "They can also stand for a rare and profound love."

"Good save." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Actually it's a matter of luck. Each day he will deliver a different flower, no matter whether it is in season or not, but it could be the rarest herb or a dandelion. Once he brought a girl a black orchid. Absolutely beautiful, but it smelled like a dead horse that had been out in the sun for a week. Now music." He pulled out a scroll and summoned his 13-string koto which he laid across his lap and began tuning. She snuggled close to him invitingly, "Don't forget the love sonnets. _How do I love thee? - Let me count the ways._ Only it needs to be in your own words, from the heart."

"Give me a minute to think... OK... How about: _There was a young gal from the Leaf - __Who constantly causes me grief. - But I love when that Miss - Gives me a kiss, - __'Cause her body is be-yond belief._" He leaned in for a smooch, but she turned away.

"With a universe of potential poetic forms, you try to seduce me with an off-color limerick?"

He strummed across the strings and began playing. "It's not so easy. Can you do better?"

"Certainly: _Spiky golden hair, - __Ninja of great bravery - __Flees father of twins._"

"No fair. I told you that was just a misunderstanding. We weren't doing anything wrong, but the farmer was completely unreasonable. Haiku hunh? I can do that too... _Kunoichi in mask, - __feels aggrieved. Water dragon, - __Katana of death._"

"Really, that's how you think about me? Perhaps you would like me better this way." She rose and began moving with the music. "That is a lovely tune."

"It's a song of springtime called _Sakura, Sakura_ and was already ancient before the demons came. It was also Hanami's favorite."

"Here's another seduction tip. Don't bring up old lovers, even if she is a friend." She shed her shoes, flak vest and uniform pants so she could begin to do flips unencumbered. "Try expressing your true feelings like this: _Ultimate ninja, - __enemies order'd to flee, - __He captures my heart._" She began swirling her blouse like a veil, spinning around, granting fleeting glimpses of bare skin. The shirt drifted down across his face as she ran off toward the waterfall, shedding her underclothes as she fled. He followed to the river's edge, playing one-handed.

She danced and spun in the spray from the waterfall. He sat enchanted. The shimmering moonlight backlit her form, showing her in a ghostly three-quarter silhouette as she leaped ever higher. Five water pillars rose around her, framing her like the supports of some ancient temple protecting a holy priestess performing for the gods. Any gods in attendance would have been enraptured.

A mighty column rose beneath her, pushing her form higher than the cliffs and lowering the river level by half a meter. She stood next to the full moon, but in his eyesight it was her flaming chakra which shone the brightest. He tried to stand, only to find the long forgotten koto still in his lap. He laid it aside and covered it with his own clothes and her panties. He stepped out onto the river, but to his horror in that instant the central column collapsed sending her careening toward the jagged rocks below. At the last moment she flipped into an elegant swan dive landing in a mound of water. He never saw where she resurfaced because he had to jump over a giant wave caused by the tumbling water. He looked back, certain his clothing had been washed away, but the tsunami never left the banks of the river. Once again he marveled over her absolute control of her element.

Surrounded by multi-colored moonbows she did a backflip. The image froze in his brain of geometrical perfection, the precise backward bending arc of her body only enhanced by the protrusions of her conical breasts. A double cartwheel through the air left him staggered and breathless. Her arms were spread wide, her legs held in a split and her long hair streaming behind like the tail of a comet. He paused next to the bubble inside which she pirouetted like a ballerina in a snow globe, finally overcoming his desire enough to speak reverently, "_Shimmering fountains - __surrounding agile nymph dancing - __beauty incarnate._" Somehow his quiet words reverberated in her heart above the roar of the falls.

He walked through the wall of the globe, becoming soaked, and swept his dancing watersprite up in his arms and tasted her sweet lips. Tongues playfully played tag, but his other senses were too alive to only concentrate in one place. There was also the luscious slick feel of her perfect skin against his arms and chest, the glistening of droplets running down her silky hair in the moonlight, her musky womanly scent no amount of river could mask, and the salty taste of her neck, half pure river water, half sweat from her exertions.

The sphere opened up and he carried her back towards shore, whispering in his fairy queen's ear, "_Maiden in moonlight - __With identity hidden, - __This beauty is mine._"

Kushina was in her favorite place in all the world, sheltered within Minato's arms. For the last four years, whenever she was in pain or despair, he had been there to hold her and make her feel safe. In all the ninja world she had found the one equal to her brother. He had gently reminded her of her face mask. Well that was no more. From this day forward they would confront the world together, no longer hiding. She snuggled closer to his muscled chest and kissed him deeply again. Another thing she loved about him, there was no adolescent groping. Oh that was to come. Just as she intended to explore every hair on his body, she would open herself unreservedly to his curiosity and pleasure. All of her considerable mind and talents would focus on keeping this divinity among men satisfied and in love. She answered huskily, "_Konoha's kage, - __This Leaf Village ninja will - __To him surrender._"

Sometime before reaching the shore she had stripped all the liquid from their hair and naked skin, leaving the warm summer night breeze to caress their bodies. He laid her down on a blanket and nuzzled the tiny nipples on her perfect breasts. Her skin was flawless if you overlooked the ugly brown scar on her right arm. With proper treatment it would soon fade away to match the tracery of thin white lines which remained from all her previous wounds. Each one made him love her more. They were testament that she was a real working ninja, his equal in all the ways which really counted. His fingertip traced a spiral on her stomach, evidence of an encounter with a tailed beast, and questioned what it might mean for their future, then quickly returned to the present and the joyous task before him. Her skin was red hot as his fingers lightly explored the path from navel to thigh.

Even though his rock hard body was ready to explode, first he had one last task before him. He couldn't let Red have the last verse in their poetry contest. Close enough that she felt the vibration of his recitation upon her own lips, "_Perfect pink petals - __Impaled by a steel sword; - __Supreme ecstasy._"

Kushina could only moan in agreement.

… … The End … ...

**Afterword**

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!

Yes Dear Readers, except for adding a character list, that brings to a close **Kushina's Diary**_. _Arigatou to all who have stuck by me for all 100 chapters, but the size of the epic was getting unwieldy. Now here is the secret: Anyone who cannot get by without discovering what happens when Kushina wakes up next to Minato or whether the story inspires Naruto and Hinata to move their relationship forward under the stern white eyes of the Hyuuga Clan, can read the sequel, **Kushina and Minato - a Love Story. **(http:/www .fanfiction. net/s/6598772/1/Kushina_and_Minato_A_Love_Story) (Remove spaces)

Once again, thank you for reading and please take the time to hit the review button to tell me how I have done.

Your humble diarist, Starshipw


End file.
